El Jardín de Senderos que se Bifurcan
by CruzdelSur
Summary: Bella se muda a Forks con la excusa de darle espacio a su madre… pero la verdad es que fue convertida en vampiro en Phoenix, y está escapando hacia un lugar sin sol. ¿Qué mejor que Forks, donde nunca brilla el sol y nadie sabe lo que ella es…?
1. La vida, ese paréntesis

Resumen: Bella se muda a Forks con la excusa de darle espacio a su madre… pero la verdad es que fue convertida en vampiro en Phoenix, y está escapando hacia un lugar sin sol. ¿Qué mejor que Forks, donde nunca brilla el sol y nadie sabe lo que ella es…? Excepto esa extraña familia de ojos castaños, claro.

----------------------------------------------

Capítulo uno: Llegada.

La despedida de mi madre fue difícil. Durante el viaje al aeropuerto apenas si hablamos y tratándose de ella, eso era algo verdaderamente excepcional.

Ella no comprendía. Siempre habíamos sido muy cercanas, pero en las últimas semanas una brecha se había abierto entre nosotras. De pronto yo tenía todo tipo de manías y costumbres a las que ella, por más que se esforzara, no conseguía llevarles el ritmo.

Por ejemplo, en ese momento yo iba tapada de pies a cabeza. Faltaba poco para que me pareciera a esas fotos que distribuyen los manifestantes de derechos humanos, o que a veces se ven en internet o en televisión, de mujeres de países islámicos que casi no pueden mostrar nada de su cuerpo. Yo no estaba muy lejos. Llevaba una blusa de manga larga abotonada hasta arriba, un pañuelo alrededor del cuello, vaqueros, zapatillas deportivas, los lentes de sol más grandes que conseguí y un enorme sombrero. También había adquirido la nueva costumbre de usar guantes con las puntas de los dedos cortados, y no me los quitaba ni para dormir.

Iba demasiado abrigada para el clima de Phoenix, y la gente me miraba raro. No me importaba mayormente la opinión de ninguno de esos desconocidos, pero eso de llamar la atención era incómodo. Después de un par de intentos, Reneé había dejado de tratar averiguar a qué se debía el cambio en mi vestimenta. Lo aceptó como un capricho adolescente, supongo.

Tras repetirme ella que no tenía que hacerlo, y de insistirle yo que sí quería hacerlo (lo cual era completamente honesto), mi madre y yo nos despedimos por fin. Tuve que contener el aliento y gritarme internamente que era mi madre para no morderle el cuello cuando me abrazó. Sentí su estremecimiento cuando besó mi mejilla demasiado dura y anormalmente fría. Ella no sabía qué había pasado conmigo, pero claramente intuía que algo iba mal, muy mal. Le respondí con otro beso pequeño, conteniendo la respiración. Tendría que haberme alimentado antes de viajar.

Tras unos trámites breves por fin pude subir al avión. El vuelo fue muy tranquilo, pero pasar tanto tiempo recluida en un espacio cerrado, y rodeada de tantos humanos, fue una dura prueba para mi autocontrol. Me había acostumbrado rápidamente a no respirar, pero todavía se me hacía raro. Y no podía distraerme ni un momento, lo cual era difícil con mis nuevos súper sentidos, o inhalaría una bocanada de aire cálido y oloroso a humano que me haría perder el control.

Llegar al aeropuerto fue un alivio. No por último porque estaba lloviendo suavemente. El olor de la tierra mojada, la humedad y los pinos que rodeaban la pista de aterrizaje me calmaron lo suficiente como para enfrentar a Charlie sin saltarle al cuello, y no precisamente para darle un abrazo.

Aquí estoy, en esta pueblito dejado de la mano de Dios. Forks. Probablemente, el lugar más lluvioso del planeta.

Suspiro una vez, mientras desempaco a toda velocidad mi maleta. Por suerte Charlie, mi padre, es un hombre de pocas palabras y que sabe dejarla sola a una cuando es necesario.

Abajo me espera la vieja Chevy, mi regalo de bienvenida. Sonrío al verla por la ventana, ¡es genial! Tiene… personalidad, sí, esa es la palabra. Además, es de esas piezas casi irrompibles que ya no se fabrican hoy día. No va a ser necesario que preste excesiva atención para no romper algo.

Suspiro de nuevo. El cambio a tanta tranquilidad es grato, a su manera. Reneé estuvo tan preocupada por mi estas últimas semanas que era insoportable. No el hecho que fuese ella ni que se preocupara por mí, sino el que lo cacareara todo el tiempo. Porque cuando algo le ronda por la cabeza a mi madre, no puede simplemente decirlo: tiene que cacarearlo.

Charlie es mucho más reservado, de pocas palabras y muy poco dado a las muestras físicas de afecto, algo que me viene muy bien. Es obvio que ni bien me vio, en el aeropuerto, notó el cambio que se había operado en mí, y a través de mi visión periférica podría jurar que lo vi asentir con la cabeza para sí mismo. Rayos. Tendría que haber imaginado que había hablado con Reneé sobre mí. Pero no hizo comentarios, y se limitó a murmurar algo sobre que estaba mayor y más bonita de lo que me recordaba.

Era estupendo el que además de hombre, y por lo tanto poco observador, a lo poco que veía no lo comentaba.

El viaje pasó sin novedades, la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, lo cual me vino muy bien, porque para hablar es imprescindible respirar. Abrí un poco la ventanilla, logrando que un soplo de aire me diese en plena cara. Fue un alivio, y conseguí sobrellevar bastante bien el viajar en un lugar tan cerrado junto a un humano… aún así, llegar fue lo mejor, y lo más seguro.

-¿Bella? –preguntó Charlie cautelosamente, golpeando la puerta de mi cuarto con los nudillos, trayéndome de regreso al presente-. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Estás cómoda…?

-Gracias, estoy bien –respondí sin abrir la puerta-. Me gustaría darme una ducha –improvisé. Una ducha era algo lógico y esperable después de un viaje largo como el mío, ¿no?

-Claro, claro. Las toallas están en el lugar de siempre… Si necesitas algo…

Era evidente que Charlie estaba incómodo, y que no sabía muy bien cómo comportarse. No quería ser entrometido ni molestarme, pero tampoco quería que me faltara nada. Intenté hacerle la situación un poco más llevadera completando lo que intentaba decirme:

-Te lo digo, de acuerdo. Gracias.

Él regresó escaleras abajo, y escuché el sonido del televisor comenzando a trasmitir un juego de básquetbol. Tomé aire profundamente una vez más, y fui a darme un baño.

Mientras el agua caliente caía sobre mi cuerpo, tuve oportunidad de relajarme un poco y empezar a pensar en el día siguiente. Nueva escuela, nuevos compañeros, nuevos profesores… toda esa gente… esos humanos…

Cambié apresuradamente el curso de mis pensamientos antes de perder el escaso autocontrol que tenía. No había dudas, tendría que salir esa noche. Tenía demasiada sed.

Tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi paciencia y refrenar mi sed todo lo posible para esperar hasta la madrugada, a que todo el mundo duerma y no haya testigos. Entonces abrí con cuidado la puerta de mi dormitorio, escuchando con atención. Charlie roncaba desacompasadamente en su dormitorio. Sonreí. No había nada que me detuviese.

Me deslicé afuera con sigilo y cuidado. Esto es algo que agradezco a mi nueva naturaleza, posiblemente lo único positivo del cambio: la gracia en mis movimientos y los excelentes reflejos. Para alguien capaz de tropezarse hasta con su propia sombra, como había sido mi caso hasta hace un par de semanas, al menos este cambio era bienvenido.

Algo bueno tenía que tener _esto _que soy ahora.

Corrí hasta Seattle a velocidad sobrehumana. El viento en mi cara es bienvenido, y una sensación de omnipotencia se instala en mí. Esta noche voy de caza.

La rutina es la común para mí. Me paseo por unos callejones de aspecto nada recomendable, intentando dar un aspecto de susto y nerviosismo. Está mal iluminado, sólo hay una luz no muy buena ni muy potente cada cien metros o algo así. No es que eso sea un problema para mí, pero contribuye a darle un aire algo tétrico al lugar.

Por fin, al cabo de casi dos horas, escucho unos pasos que me siguen. Sonrío aliviada.

Por fin.

Apresuro el paso, mientras miro por sobre mi hombro de vez en cuando, fingiendo nerviosismo, ocultando mi alegría.

Un sujeto muy bien vestido, con ropa cara y de marca, me sigue a unos pocos metros. Es joven, tendrá algo más de veinte años. Sonríe en forma maníaca con sus ojos algo desenfocados, y al respirar casi exhala alcohol en lugar de dióxido de carbono. ¿Cómo es posible que esté de pie…?

Olfateo con cuidado. Ajá, eso supuse. El olor dulzón de la marihuana está impregnado en él… y hay algo más… cocaína, si estoy en lo correcto. Una mezcla peligrosa.

Y, por supuesto, el olor de su sangre… No huele increíblemente apetitosa, tan contaminada como está, pero tengo sed suficiente como para que no me importe.

Doy un par de vueltas por los callejones, caminando cada vez más rápido, pero siempre a paso humano. Hasta que… bingo. Un callejón sin salida. Sonrío ampliamente un momento, de cara a la pared, antes de componer mi mejor mueca de espanto. Me giro hacia él, mi cara reflejando miedo, mis manos delante del pecho como si quisiera atajarme de algo. Mi espalda está contra la pared, y para añadirle más dramatismo hasta finjo hiperventilar.

El muy idiota me mira sonriente, con manifiesta lascivia. Saca rápidamente una navaja muy afilada (casi puedo ver los restos de cocaína pegados a la hoja) y avanza hacia mí con el arma en alto. Sonrío interiormente, lo del arma es una ayuda extra para mí. Mejor no dejar marcas de dientes, por si acaso.

Lo que sigue es muy rápido.

En un momento él está sonriendo y acercándose, al instante siguiente yo cubro su boca con la mano izquierda, le quito sin esfuerzo la navaja con la derecha y con la misma arma con que él pensaba herirme a mí, hago un diestro tajo en la vena que palpita bajo la piel, sujeto la parte posterior de su cabeza con la mano derecha, en la que aún tengo el arma, y acerco mi boca a la pequeña herida, de la que emana esa sangre tan roja y apetitosa.

¡Ah, qué delicia…!

Él gimotea, intenta apartar mi mano de su boca, trata de darme una patada, se retuerce…

Casi no me doy cuenta de eso. Estoy demasiado absorta saboreándolo. Es cierto que el alcohol le da un sabor algo amargo, y las drogas no ayudan, pero es alimenticio para mi pobre garganta seca. Pronto sus movimientos se vuelven cada vez más leves, poco después deja de moverse y no mucho más tarde deja de respirar y su corazón ya no late.

Me aparto de él cuando está seco. Lo sostengo y analizo con ojo crítico por un momento. Hum… ¿cómo deshacerme de la evidencia?

En eso, recuerdo la navaja que aún tengo en la mano.

Al día siguiente estuve en la cocina muy temprano. Al preparar el desayuno para Charlie comprobé que la alacena está totalmente desabastecida. Voy a ir de compras después de clase… me gusta cocinar, aún cuando no pueda saborear lo que preparo.

Charlie estuvo agradablemente sorprendido al encontrarse con el desayuno servido.

-Me levanté temprano, estaba nerviosa con todo esto del primer día de clases, y bueno… -me excuso-. Pensé que lo mejor era aprovechar el tiempo.

-Por favor, no te preocupes tanto, seguro que vas a encontrarte a gusto –murmura Charlie, sirviéndose grandes cantidades de huevos revueltos-. Está delicioso –dice tras tomar un bocado-. ¿No comes?

-Ya comí –le respondo, mostrándole el plato que tuve el cuidado de ensuciar.

Charlie asiente y fija su mirada en el televisor, encendido pero con el volumen muy bajo. No quise despertarlo, y además, yo lo oía perfectamente. Él toma el control remoto y sube un poco el volumen, aparentemente interesado en le pronóstico meteorológico. Para Seattle y alrededores, el hombre del tiempo anunciaba lluvia. Qué raro.

-¡Noticia de último momento! –el informador del noticiero luce entre emocionado e incrédulo-. La policía encontró esta mañana en la ciudad de Seattle el cadáver decapitado de un hombre, provisoriamente identificado como Shawn Tortsken, prófugo de la justicia y acusado de diversos crímenes, entre otros la venta de drogas, asesinato y violación. Se sospecha que se trata de un ajuste de cuentas entre bandas de narcotraficantes, ya que además de estar decapitado, le habían cortado las manos, y se sospecha que hay un mensaje mafioso en este gesto… vamos con Peter Jenks en nuestro móvil desde el lugar de los hechos.

A continuación aparecieron en pantalla unas imágenes no muy claras, se notaba que era muy temprano por la mañana y la iluminación era mala. Una lona en el suelo cubría algo que tenía una forma humanoide, aunque no había sangre ni cuerpos desmembrados a la vista. Unos cuantos policías estaban de pie alrededor, vigilando que los curiosos no se acercaran demasiado.

La imagen cambió a un policía de rango algo superior, al que de inmediato se le preguntó qué había pasado.

-Una vecina del lugar llamó cerca de las seis de la mañana para denunciar la existencia de un cuerpo en un callejón cerca de aquí –enumeró el policía con aire circunspecto-. Al presentarnos en el lugar, descubrimos que se trata de un masculino de unos veinte años, que ha sido apuñalado y decapitado, y al que además le amputaron ambas manos a la altura de las muñecas. Creemos que la causa de muerte fue la decapitación, aunque habrá que esperar a las investigaciones correspondientes, ya que casi no se encontró sangre en el lugar, por lo que no se descarta que este sujeto haya sido asesinado en otro sitio y luego trasladado hasta aquí por el o los asesino o asesinos.

Apenas si contuve una risita. "El o los asesino o asesinos" sonaba tan rimbombante…

-¿Creen que se trata de un mensaje mafioso, dado el inusual hecho de que le fuesen amputadas las manos? –preguntó el periodista enviado por el canal.

-No estamos en condiciones de descartar ninguna hipótesis –respondió cuidadosamente el policía.

-La cabeza y las manos, ¿estaban junto al cuerpo?

-Sí, aunque las manos habían sido intercambiadas. La derecha estaba junto a la muñeca izquierda, y viceversa –admitió el policía.

Casi empiezo a reír. Fue una inspiración de último momento, la idea de darles un acertijo imposible de resolver a los policías, algo que les hiciera romperse la cabeza sin ningún motivo.

-¿Cuál creen que fue el arma? ¿La encontraron?

-Sí, se trata de una navaja… está clavada en la frente del muerto. Quienquiera que lo asesinó, debe poseer una fuerza excepcional. El arma está enterrada hasta la empuñadura en el cráneo y sin duda atravesó el hueso.

Olvidó decir que no hay huellas digitales en la navaja. Bah, ya van a descubrirlo.

-¿Fue la decapitación anterior o posterior al apuñalamiento? –preguntó el periodista, con obvio interés morboso.

La cámara volvió a enfocar a los policías que conversaban entre ellos, a la pequeña multitud que estiraba el cuello intentando ver algo, y a la lona que cubría el cadáver.

-Aún no lo sabemos con certeza. Eso lo dirá la autopsia –respondió el policía.

-¿Tenía antecedentes penales este hombre?

-Aún no está confirmada su identidad, pero si se trata de Shawn Tortsken, tal como sospechamos, sí, estaba prófugo de la justicia y ya había estado preso varias veces.

A la pantalla regresaron el policía entrevistado y el micrófono del periodista.

-¿Hay algún sospechoso de ser el autor del crimen?

-No, no tenemos a nadie en la mira.

Tuve que llevarme la mano a la boca para no estallar en carcajadas, pero no pude evitar un ruidito ahogado. Charlie se giró hacia mí, alarmado.

-No te preocupes, Bella, esto no es lo usual por aquí… este tipo de crímenes nunca habían ocurrido… y además es Seattle, no es Forks, es…

-Está bien –le respondí, tras conseguir calmarme-. Estoy bien. Es sólo que… me impresionó.

-Sí, es impresionante… Espero que encuentren a los que hicieron eso.

-¿Crees que haya sido una banda? –le pregunté sin apartar la mirada del televisor, que mostraba un primer plano de la lona que cubría al muerto.

Por fuera, mi voz aparentaba curiosidad. Por dentro, apenas contenía la risa.

-Una sola persona no podría haber hecho todo eso –respondió Charlie.

El presentador había pasado a la inofensiva noticia de una presentación del grupo de ballet infantil que tendría lugar en unos días en el centro de Seattle. La directora de la academia de baile narraba emocionada cuánto habían practicado y ensayado las niñas, y lo orgullosas que estaban de mostrarle a la comunidad lo que habían aprendido. La cara excesivamente maquillada y ojerosa de la mujer se intercalaba con imágenes de las niñas más pequeñas, de cinco o seis años, dando saltitos con sus zapatillas de bailarinas y tutús rosas.

Aparté la vista. No me interesaba el baile, y mis lecciones infantiles de danza no me traían recuerdos muy gratos.

-Papá, me voy a clase. Sé que es temprano –atajé cuando él abrió la boca-, pero estoy nerviosa, y me preocupa llegar tarde el primer día. No conozco el camino, y prefiero manejar despacio y con cuidado…

-¿Quieres… que te lleve? –ofreció él, indeciso.

Había pocas cosas me entusiasmaban menos que comenzar en una escuela nueva llegando en el móvil patrulla de Charlie.

-No, gracias. Es muy generoso de tu parte –añadí, tratando de no hacer el rechazo demasiado brusco-, pero prefiero ir en la Chevy. Quiero pasar por el supermercado después de clases y aprovisionarnos.

-Bien. Nos vemos esta noche –asintió Charlie, levantándose de la mesa-. Que tengas un buen día.

-Gracias. Igualmente –le respondí, antes de tomar la mochila y salir. Mi provisión de aire sin olor a Charlie estaba agotada; menos mal que no había tenido que seguir hablando.

Dentro de la Chevy estaba helado, pero no me importó. El motor arrancó al primer intento, aunque con un estruendo ensordecedor. Di marcha atrás y salí a la calle, sonriendo cínicamente ante la idea de que llegaría mucho más rápido a pie que en este vehículo. Pero sería sospechoso, y además me gustaba mucho esta querida vieja Chevy. Siempre había querido tener un auto propio, y uno tan resistente como éste era ideal para alguien que, como yo, de pronto tiene demasiada fuerza y aún no la controla del todo.

El viaje hasta la escuela fue lento y cuidadoso, tal como le había dicho a Charlie. Después de todo, había salido con tiempo de sobra. Estacioné e hice tiempo un rato, releyendo un libro de texto. Me sorprendí otra vez al notar que lo recordaba todo con increíble exactitud.

Esa es otra de las cosas a las que aún no me acostumbro. Siempre fui una buena estudiante, pero no algo excepcional. Mantenía buenas notas gracias a que llegaba puntual a clase, entregaba los deberes a tiempo y estudiaba bastante: era responsable, no superdotada. Pero ahora, recordar cualquier cosa que había leído era sumamente fácil. Tenía todas las noches para hacer los deberes, dado que ya no dormía. Sonreí para mí. Tenía la excusa de haber estado en un curso avanzado, pero aún así esperaba que mis notas sorprendieran a todos.

Bajé de mi querida Chevy cuando el estacionamiento estuvo medio lleno y me dirigí a las oficinas administrativas. Obtener los papeles necesarios fue muy simple, y pronto me estaba dirigiendo a mi primera clase, Lengua y Literatura, junto a los demás estudiantes, con mucho cuidado de no respirar.

El profesor firmó mi comprobante de asistencia con una mirada algo babosa hacia mi persona. Le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa y él tartamudeó torpemente una bienvenida a la ciudad y a la escuela. Le respondí con otra mirada y una sonrisa, y me alejé hacia mi asiento antes que ese humano tuviese un infarto.

Los demás estudiantes cuchicheaban, aunque desde luego los podía oír claramente.

-Es hermosa… parece una modelo –susurraba un chico de cabello rubio.

-¡Qué piernas, mamita! –silbaba otro en voz baja.

-No sé qué le ven. Es muy pálida, parece enferma –murmuraba una chica de cabello rizado, fulminando con la mirada al chico rubio.

-¿Crees que sea una peluca? –le murmuraba una chica rubia de aspecto altanero a su compañera de banco-. No puede tener ese cabello perfecto con este tiempo tan húmedo…

-Estoy viendo un ángel –susurró un chico moreno, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-¡Qué ropa tan anticuada! –gruñía para sí una chica vestida como para ir a un desfile de modas-. Ese pantalón debe tener más años que mi abuela. Y las botas no combinan con el abrigo…

La hora pasó rápidamente, aunque el profesor se equivocó un par de veces… sobre todo cuando miraba en mi dirección. Algunos ahogaron risitas, algo que a mí me incomodaba. Me hubiese sonrojado de haber podido.

Un chico de aspecto aburrido, cabello grasiento, acné en la cara y nulo sentido del humor me acompañó hasta mi siguiente clase. Tendría que esquivar al tal Eric en adelante.

Las clases siguientes, Historia y Matemática, transcurrieron casi de la misma manera. El profesor de Matemática me obligó a presentarme a la clase, ocasión en la que hice de tripas corazón y me las compuse para soltar un pequeño discurso:

-Hola… soy Isabella Swan, aunque me dicen Bella. Vengo de Phoenix, y ahora vivo aquí con mi padre, el jefe de policía Charlie Swan.

Nada que no supieran ya: eso fue intencional. Les sonreí suavemente, volviendo a deslumbrar a algunos. A esta altura, la mitad femenina del alumnado me odiaba.

-Espero que todos hagan sentir cómoda a Isabella… -comenzó el profesor.

-Bella, por favor –lo corregí con una sonrisa amable que casi lo hizo hiperventilar, y que hizo que yo buscara desesperadamente con la vista un agujero en la tierra que me tragara. Odiaba que una simple sonrisa hiciera comportarse tan estúpido a alguien normalmente razonable.

-Ah, eh… sí… como decía –el profesor carraspeó y volvió a comenzar-. Espero que hagan sentir cómoda a… Bella… que la integren y le ayuden si tiene dificultades con las aulas o alguna otra cuestión.

De un solo vistazo descubrí a seis voluntarios ansiosos y a al menos cuatro chicas que me dirigías miradas de franco odio. Genial. Nada mejor que empezar el año escolar con una tanda de admiradores babosos y una de compañeras que me deseaban sabañones, caspa, acné, verrugas, canas, forúnculos, que engordara treinta kilos…

Cuando por fin terminó la clase (que también fue muy simple, no había descubierto hasta ese momento que mi nueva mente no tenía problema alguno con las matemáticas) huí al patio a respirar aire puro un momento antes de dirigirme a la cafetería acompañando a la marea humana. Desde luego no iba a comer, pero hubiese llamado la atención que me saltara el almuerzo.

Inspeccioné la comida con aire crítico. Hasta hace poco se me hubiese hecho agua la boca ante la pasta con esa deliciosa salsa de tomate y pequeñas albóndigas de carne. Hoy sólo podía fruncir la nariz ante el olor picante de los condimentos, la fritura de las albóndigas, el aroma como aguado de la pasta…

-¿No piensas comer? –me preguntó una chica de cabello rizado que ya me había fulminado con la mirada al menos dos veces esa mañana, pero aún así por alguna extraña razón insistía en acompañarme… quizás con la esperanza de hacerme una zancadilla cuando nadie nos estuviese viendo. Jessica, recordé con mi nueva memoria perfecta.

-No, no me gusta –dije con mi mejor tono de desprecio-. Sólo tomaré una gaseosa.

Había descubierto que si bien el sabor de las gaseosas no me entusiasmaba demasiado, me gustaba la sensación del líquido frío y cosquilleante bajando por mi garganta. De modo que compré una lata de gaseosa y regresé a sentarme junto a los demás.

Aunque intentaban disimularlo, todos los de mi mesa estaban vigilando cada uno de mis movimientos. Me esforcé en parecer común y aburrida, con la esperanza que hablaran entre ellos y me dejaran en paz a mí.

Pero sería difícil dejar de ser el centro de atención, al menos durante ese día. Era la recién llegada en un pueblo donde escaseaban las novedades, además de que era la hija pródiga del jefe de policía y su caprichosa ex esposa, la que se mandó a mudar poco después de que ambos cumplieran un año de casados.

También estaba mi aspecto físico. Yo nunca había sido nada de otro mundo en la escuela anterior, pero aquí era una novedad… y también estaba el asunto de mi transformación. Me sentía muy extraña al mirarme al espejo (algo que de todos modos procuraba no hacer casi nunca), porque lo que veía era en parte a la misma Bella de siempre, y en parte a una completa desconocida, demasiado perfecta y hermosa. Racionalmente, sabía que era hermosa y que conseguía deslumbrar a la gente si me lo proponía (y también si intentaba no hacerlo, por lo visto), pero de alguna manera, era un cambio muy repentino al que todavía no me había acostumbrado.

Y por último, pero no por eso menos importante, estaba mi vestimenta. Extrañamente, casi cualquier cosa que usara me sentaba muy bien. Me había maquillado levemente para no parecer demasiado pálida y ocultar, en medida de lo posible, las leves ojeras. Aquí al menos no me miraban raro por usar mangas largas, pero mis guantes de dedos cortados eran algo que nadie más usaba, y mis lentes también eran una novedad.

-Me gustan tus lentes… ¿son recetados? –preguntó un poco tímidamente una chica amable y callada. Ángela, si escuché bien.

Le sonreí con aprecio. Era de esperar que llamaran la atención, y ella había sido muy cortés en el modo de comentarlo.

Descubrí por las malas que los lentes de contacto, además de ser muy incómodos, se desintegraban después de una media hora de llevarlos puestos. De modo que seguí buscando algo hasta que llegué a los lentes con cristales de color. Giselle, una chica de mi curso el Phoenix, tenía lentes con cristales azules, y eso me dio la idea. Ahora yo llevaba lentes de montura negra, delgada y discreta, con cristales de color verde. Con ellos, mis ojos color carmesí parecían de un marrón dudoso, pero al menos no eran rojos. Eso hubiese sido demasiado llamativo. Los lentes de sol habrían sido aún mejores, pero no podía usarlos continuamente: se esperaba que al menos en clase me los quitara. En cambio, a estos otros podía usarlos siempre sin levantar sospechas, aunque no dejaba de ser molesto ver todo de color verdoso, y también me molestaba muchísimo cualquier mínima suciedad del vidrio, pero era algo con lo que tenía que vivir.

-Sí, son para descansar la vista –le dije a Ángela, repitiendo la excusa que había dado a todo el mundo-. No tengo problemas de visión en realidad, pero suelo tener dolores de cabeza si no los uso –una pequeña mentira, pero no podía confesarle lo mis iris encarnados.

-¿No vas a sacarte los guantes? –me pinchó Jessica-. Mi madre siempre dice que no hay que usar sombrero ni guantes en la mesa.

-Entonces no usaré sombrero ni guantes el día que vaya a comer a tu casa –le respondí con indiferencia-. Pero me gustan mis guantes, y no me los saco ni para bañarme.

Mala idea. La mayoría de ellos no entendió la broma, y no fue hasta que el tal Mike estalló en carcajadas, varios segundos después, que acabé explicando el chiste, lo cual se llevó mis pocas reservas de aire. Tendría que salir al patio antes de entrar al aula otra vez y respirar profundamente. Todavía no me sentía lo suficientemente segura como para inhalar tan cerca de los humanos.

Abrí velozmente la lata de gaseosa, introduje la pajita y bebí un gran sorbo. Me hizo cosquillas en la garganta y ayudó a calmar un poco mi molestia con todos esos humanos, amén de la sed que me estaban inspirando pese a estar bien alimentada. Estaba mirando alrededor, intentando distraerme, cuando los vi por primera vez.

Eran cinco personas. Tres muchachos y dos chicas. Dos morenos, dos rubios y uno de cabello castaño-rojizo. Sin embargo, no me llamó tanto la atención su sobrenatural belleza, su aspecto aburrido, o el que no comieran, como lo hizo otra cosa.

Eran blancos, los más pálidos de entre todos aquellos estudiantes de un pueblo condenado a la lluvia. Sus movimientos eran gráciles. Susurraban en voz baja entre ellos, por lo que aguzando mucho el oído alcancé a escuchar una parte de la conversación:

-Lo siento –murmuraba un chico alto, rubio y corpulento. En su voz se mezclaban la culpa y la rebeldía. ¿Por qué se estaría disculpando?

-No ibas a hacer nada –le aseguró la chica bajita de pelo oscuro y corto-. Lo vi.

¿Lo vio? ¿Qué vio…? ¿Y qué era lo que no iba a hacer? Me carcomía la curiosidad. Esa conversación no tenía sentido para mí.

-Pensar en ellos como personas ayuda un poco -sugirió la chica de cabello oscuro con voz aguda y musical, demasiado baja y rápida para que la escucharan los oídos humanos.- Se llama Whitney y tiene una hermanita muy pequeña a la que adora. Su madre invitó a Esme a aquella fiesta en el jardín, ¿te acuerdas?

- Sé quién es -contestó el rubio secamente. Parecía en cierta medida molesto.

Lo que había empezado a sospechar para mis adentros desde que los vi, tan pálidos y perfectos, se confirmó en ese instante.

Vampiros.

Eran vampiros. Como yo.

No. No como yo. Había algo distinto en ellos…

La chica menuda de cabello oscuro tomó su bandeja (no había tocado la comida), la vació y se marchó con un trote veloz y grácil, más de lo humanamente posible.

Sí. Sin ninguna duda, vampiros.

-¿Ya te llamaron la atención, eh? –me preguntó con algo de sorna una chica de cabello rubio sentada cerca de mí. Lauren, si mal no recuerdo. La que sospecha que llevo peluca.

Asentí levemente, sin tomarme la molestia de sentirme insultada. Me moría de ganas de preguntar, pero ya me había quedado sin aire.

Afortunadamente, a Lauren ese leve gesto le fue incentivo suficiente para empezar a hablar hasta por los codos.

-Son los Cullen –me comunicó de inmediato, mirando soñadoramente en dirección a los Cinco Perfectos, o en su defecto, a los cuatro que aún están ahí-. Emmett, que es el forzudo musculoso; Alice, la que acaba de salir; y Edward, el de cabello color bronce, son los Cullen, y los mellizos: Rosalie, la que parece una modelo, y Jasper, el que tiene cara de estar sufriendo, son los Hale. Todos viven con el Doctor Cullen y su esposa. Son adoptados –añadió, remarcando la última palabra, con la entonación con que usualmente se dice de alguien que es vago, borracho o ladrón.

-¿Todos? –pregunté con el ultimísimo resto de aire que me quedaba, intentando imaginarme qué tipo de padres adoptarían a un quinteto de vampiros… otros vampiros, fue la única respuesta que encontré.

-Sí. Los Cullen son la familia de acogida de los Hale… la señora Cullen es su tía o algo así, parece que han estado con ellos desde los ocho años –añadió Jessica, entrometiéndose felizmente en la conversación-. Y además están juntos. Son pareja.

Enarqué las cejas, confundida. No podía estar hablando de los mellizos, los tales Jasper y Rosalie. Por más vampiros que sean, el que fuesen pareja hasta a mí me parecía excesivo.

-Jasper y Alice, y Emmett y Rosalie –aclaró Lauren-. Forman dos parejas, y viven juntos.

La forma en que dijo "viven juntos" traía implícito que no sólo compartían la casa, sino que eran pareja en el sentido más completo del término.

-Parece que a sus padres no les molesta –añadió Jessica-. Dicen que como no son hermanos de sangre, no hay problemas en realidad. A mí me parece chocante.

Me encogí de hombros mientras Jessica y Lauren seguían discutiendo si la relación entre los hermanos adoptivos era incestuosa o no. Yo tenía dos teorías básicas:

1) Que se tratara de una familia cuyos integrantes habían sido convertidos en vampiros, todos ellos… pero tenía en contra la aseveración de que eran hijos adoptivos. No se molestarían en construir esa versión sin un motivo.

2) Que se tratara de un grupo de vampiros que vivían juntos y se fingían familia para camuflarse mejor entre humanos, y llamar menos la atención. Al no parecerse físicamente, la versión de la adopción justificaba todo.

-Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory le están sacando a la Swan, la chica nueva, todos los trapos sucios del clan Cullen -le murmuró de pronto el de pelo cobrizo, Edward, al más grandote, Emmett. Intenté prestar atención sin que se notara, y ya el tal Edward estaba hablando de nuevo, sin que el otro hubiese respondido nada: -En realidad, las dos son bastante poco imaginativas. Sólo le han dado un toque escandaloso, nada más. Ni una pizca de terror. Me siento un poco decepcionado.

Fruncí el entrecejo. Había algo raro ahí…

En ese momento, Edward levantó la vista y me miró directamente por primera vez. Mis ojos rojos ocultos tras los cristales verdes se clavaron en sus ojos oscurecidos por la sed. También él me miró fijamente.

Algo que no era un duelo de miradas pero casi lo parecía se entabló entre nosotros. Dado que no necesitaba parpadear, no aparté mis ojos de los suyos. Aún en la distancia podía apreciar claramente cada detalle de sus ojos, y había algo en ellos que me confundía. No eran rojos, sino… castaños. De un tono castaño claro, cercano al dorado. Aunque oscurecidos por la sed, era obvio que no eran rojos.

Me pregunté por un momento si tenía algo que ver con la edad, o el género, o el tiempo que llevaba siendo vampiro. Quizás, como a los humanos ancianos les salen canas, los ojos de los vampiros que llevan mucho tiempo siéndolo se vuelven castaños. Por otro lado, él era un vampiro hombre; tal vez tenía que ver con eso. O cabía la posibilidad que el color de ojos variara de un vampiro a otro; no es como si yo supiera mucho del tema.

De pronto él parpadeó y apartó la mirada, se giró en la silla y me dio la espalda. Suspiré brevemente, y de pronto todos mis compañeros de mesa estaban aplaudiéndome. Me sobresalté. No había notado el silencio que se había instalado en la mesa, tan absorta estaba.

-¡Genial, Bella! ¡Ya era hora que alguien pusiera en su lugar a Cullen! –me felicitó el rubio, Mike.

-Bien hecho, Bella. ¡Las chicas mandan! –me felicitó Jessica.

-¡Es la primera vez que alguien consigue sostenerle la mirada a Cullen! –se sorprendió Eric.

-¿Cómo conseguiste no parpadear? –quiso saber Lauren con aire inquisidor.

-Es tan intimidante… ¿No te dio un poco de… impresión? –quiso saber otra chica, Ashley.

-¿Quién empezó con el juego? –Ángela estaba muy curiosa al respecto.

-No importa, ¡sabemos quién ganó! –festejó Tyler, contento.

A penas me contuve de rodar los ojos. Hablaban como si hubiese llevado a cabo una proeza, algo excepcional. Y todos estaban mirándome. Sencillamente fantástico. Justo cuando lo único que quería era no llamar la atención, consigo todo lo contrario.

Por suerte la hora del almuerzo terminó casi en ese momento. Me dirigí rápidamente a clase, con la excusa de no querer llegar tarde el primer día. La puntualidad es siempre una buena aliada para salir de situaciones comprometedoras. Claro que antes me escapé un momento al bosque cercano, a respirar profundamente aire que no oliera a…comida.

La siguiente clase era Biología. El profesor me miró apreciativamente de arriba abajo, pero con disimulo, y firmó mi comprobante de asistencia sin hacer comentarios. Supe que íbamos a llevarnos bien.

Y entonces me encontré con que el único asiento libre estaba al lado de Edward Cullen, que estaba mirándome como si yo acabara de bajar de un plato volador.

Le devolví la mirada como si él también acabara de bajar de un plato volador, pero de uno proveniente de un planeta completamente distinto.

Decidida a no recaer en el jueguito de la guerra de miradas, me giré para sonreírle al profesor antes de encaminarme a mi asiento, evitando a toda costa mirar a mi compañero de banco. Tomé asiento muy dignamente, coloqué mi cabello de modo que formara una especie de cortina entre los dos y me pasé toda la clase pendiente de lo que decía el profesor.

El tal Mike parecía haberse encaprichado conmigo. Me acompañó a mi siguiente clase, entabló una conversación, me dedicó algunas zalamerías. Ni la poca atención que le presté ni mis monosilábicas respuestas parecieron desalentarlo.

La clase de Educación Física que siguió fue… interesante. El profesor me consiguió un uniforme, aunque no me hizo vestirlo ese día, y tampoco me obligó a jugar. Por suerte, porque todavía no había considerado eso… tendría que practicar en casa el hacer deportes pareciendo normal.

Eso también sería un cambio: con mis nuevos súper reflejos y mi fuerza excepcional, ya no tendría que preocuparme por caerme o que la pelota golpee a una compañera de equipo en lugar de ir a parar al otro lado de la red. Ahora solo tenía que preocuparme el que saliera disparada con demasiada fuerza y matara a alguien.

Sí, decididamente, un cambio interesante.

Cuando las clases de ese día por fin acabaron, me dirigí a mi Chevy con ansias. Aunque me había alimentado la noche anterior y racionalmente no tenía sed, el estar rodeada por tantos humanos durante horas enteras era algo que aún no manejaba del todo. Al menos el día escolar había acabado sin muertos ni sospechas.

Me refugié dentro de la cabina, agradeciendo que el único olor ahí era el mío, además de una mezcla de tabaco, gasoil, e inexplicablemente, menta. Respiré profundo, intentando calmarme. Quizás sería mejor pedir pizzas por esta noche y dejar las compras para mañana…

Observé por el espejo retrovisor a los Cullen y sus hermanos o primos o lo que fueren, los Hale. Estaban subiendo a un reluciente Volvo plateado, el automóvil más nuevo y llamativo del lugar. Todos ellos echaban miradas precavidas al Chevy, como si fuese radiactivo o algo así.

Bufé. La presencia de un grupo tal de vampiros en el lugar me había tomado por sorpresa en un primer momento, pero después de pensarlo un poco durante la clase de Historia, concluí que en realidad no era tan excepcional. Después de todo, Forks es el lugar más lluviosos y nublado de los Estados Unidos, sino del mundo entero, y era bastante lógico que alguien que le rehuyera al sol se refugiara aquí.

Esa era la razón por la que yo me había mudado a este pueblo, aunque oficialmente decía que quería estar más cerca de Charlie, que estaba muy solo y no sabía cocinar; y extraoficialmente explicaba que quería darle espacio a mi madre, que se había vuelto a casar.

El Volvo arrancó y salió. Pude ver al menos dos caras, la de los tales Jasper y Alice, pegadas a las ventanillas, siguiéndome con la mirada. Instintivamente, les mostré los dientes y gruñí levemente.

Bufando aún, me dirigí al supermercado, a comprar alimentos que cocinaría, pero no podría comer. Todo sea por Charlie.

El filete con papas debió haberme salido muy bien, porque Charlie se zampó todo y con buen apetito. Me preguntó por las clases y yo le respondí vaguedades, intentando mentir lo menos posible. Antes solían delatarme los sonrojos; ahora, que ya no podía enrojecer, mis mentiras rara vez se descubrían… pero no quise llevar esto demasiado lejos. Por si acaso.

Le había dicho a Charlie que era claustrofóbica y que tener puertas y ventanas cerradas hacía que me enfermara. Era la mejor forma que había encontrado de que me llegara aire fresco sin recurrir a un tubo de oxígeno. Le debió parecer extraña mi repentina fobia a los espacios cerrados, pero lo aceptó sin comentarios, de modo que siempre había una ventana abierta o al menos entreabierta cuando estábamos los dos en la misma habitación.

Tomé una bocanada de aire fresco que entraba por la ventana. Noté que Charlie se estremecía de frío y dudé por una fracción de segundo si no sería mejor cerrarla, pero una segunda inspiración, que hizo que toda mi garganta ardiera furiosamente de sed, me hizo cambiar velozmente de idea. Era preferible que Charlie se resfriara a que yo lo mordiera. De una gripe podía recuperarse; de morir desangrado en mis labios, no.

-Papá… ¿quiénes son los Cullen? ¿Siempre han vivido aquí? –pregunté con aparente naturalidad. En realidad, la curiosidad me carcomía desde hacía horas. Necesitaba urgentemente saberlo todo acerca de ellos.

-¿Los Cullen? Deben ser los hijos del doctor Cullen y su esposa –respondió Charlie, la atención dividida entre el televisor, la cena y la conversación-. Unos jóvenes muy amables y educados, debo decir.

-Parecen no caer demasiado bien en la escuela –me aventuré a decir.

El aspecto enojado de Charlie me sorprendió. Él no era una persona que perdiera la calma fácilmente.

— ¡Cómo es la gente de este pueblo! —murmuró—. El doctor Cullen es un eminente cirujano que podría trabajar en cualquier hospital del mundo y ganaría diez veces más que aquí —continuó en voz más alta—. Tenemos suerte de que vivan acá, de que su mujer quiera quedarse en un pueblecito. Es muy valioso para la comunidad, y esos chicos se comportan bien y son muy educados. Albergué ciertas dudas cuando llegaron con tantos hijos adoptivos. Pensé que habría problemas, pero son muy maduros y no me han dado el más mínimo problema. Y no puedo decir lo mismo de los hijos de algunas familias que han vivido en este pueblo desde hace generaciones. Se mantienen unidos, como debe hacer una familia, se van de campamento cada tres fines de semana... La gente tiene que hablar sólo porque son recién llegados.

Era el discurso más largo que había oído pronunciar a Charlie; debía de molestarle mucho lo que decía la gente. Sin embargo, algo me llamó la atención más que el resto: dijo que eran "recién llegados".

-¿Hace mucho que se mudaron? –pregunté, tratando de no sonar demasiado curiosa-. Tal vez es sólo cuestión de tiempo…

-Hace dos años, más o menos, que están aquí. La gente debería dejar de tratarlos como extraños –bufó Charlie, irritado.

-La verdad, sólo eran dos chicas que hoy, a la hora del almuerzo, comentaron algo… pero creo que estaban celosas –improvisé, aunque me pareció que había algo de verdad en eso-. Es que los Cullen son todos muy guapos.

-Deberías ver al padre de los chicos –medio rió Charlie-. Es una suerte que esté felizmente casado. Hasta a las enfermeras más veteranas y a las médicas más serias se les hace difícil no distraerse con él cerca.

Asentí ausentemente, con un nuevo enigma en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que el padre de los Cullen fuese médico, y cirujano por añadidura, si efectivamente era… como yo? A menos que no lo fuese…

Pero entonces recaía en mi pregunta anterior: ¿qué padres adoptarían a unos vampiros, es más, a cinco vampiros, ¡cinco!, nada menos? Cabía la posibilidad que los padres no lo supieran, pero me parecía poco probable. Sólo a alguien tan despistado como Charlie es posible mantenerle en secreto este tipo de cosas durante un tiempo más o menos prolongado.

La única respuesta lógica era que el padre de los Cullen también fuese vampiro, pero entonces no podría trabajar en un hospital, donde la sangre estaba tan presente, y menos como cirujano. Si fuese pediatra, otorrinolaringólogo, gastroenterólogo o cualquier otra especialización que no incluyera la necesidad de acercarse a la sangre, ya hubiese sido bastante sorprendente… Pero en toda cirugía, por controlada que fuese, había sangre. ¿Cómo haría para resistirse…?

Harta de no encontrarle respuesta a unas preguntas que me estaban martillando la cabeza, opté por irme a mi cuarto a terminar con los deberes.

Por desgracia, los deberes eran demasiado fáciles y terminé muy rápido, lo cual otra vez me dejaba tiempo de sobra para pensar.

Había venido a Forks creyendo que sería única, que nadie sabría nunca lo que yo era, porque difícilmente habría alguien más como yo… y de pronto me encontraba a cinco como yo. Quizás seis, si el padre también lo era. Siete, suponiendo que la madre también. Era demasiado.

Ordené otra vez mi dormitorio, aunque ya estaba perfectamente ordenado. Me decidí a cambiar los muebles de lugar, en la desesperación de hacer algo que me mantuviese ocupada, siempre con la puerta cerrada. No había necesidad que Charlie me viese levantando la cómoda con una mano. Cuando acabé, decidí que me gustaba más como estaba antes, de modo que volví a colocar cada cosa en su sitio.

Charlie pasó a darme las buenas noches, a lo que le respondí deseándole buenas noches a él también y fingiendo un bostezo. Después eso, tuve que dejar de hacer ruido. Nada de mover muebles durante la noche: hasta al poco observador Charlie le parecería sospechoso.

Me cepillé los dientes por pura costumbre, y por la misma costumbre me vestí con mi improvisado pijama: una camiseta muy vieja, con unos cuantos agujeros, y un pantalón igualmente viejo. Afuera llovía, para variar. Me acosté en mi cama, me arrope y apagué la luz.

Sabía que no iba a dormir, pero no podía evitar seguir esos pequeños ritos humanos. Y dado que no podía dormir y tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar, recaí en el tema que me tenía los pelos de punta desde el almuerzo.

Los Cullen.

Los vampíricos Cullen.

Aunque todavía me costaba usar la palabra, aún en mi cabeza, para referirme a mí… o más recientemente, a ellos… esta vez salió sola.

La pregunta del millón era: ¿qué debía hacer yo?

Nunca hubiese esperado no ser la única… vampiresa. De acuerdo, imaginé que quizás había más como yo, pero inconscientemente me los imaginé, no sé, en Transilvania o algo así. No como cirujanos y estudiantes.

Hice una mueca. Era muy raro todo. Bah, todo había sido raro desde que, después de un confuso episodio y un tiempo indefinido de dolor enloquecedor, había despertado siendo lo que soy ahora.

Reflexioné mucho al respecto de los Cullen, de cómo comportarme frente a ellos, si acercarme o no. Ganó el miedo, cuándo no. Ellos probablemente no me querrían aquí, invadiendo su terreno de caza, de modo que los evitaría en medida de lo posible, tratando de evitar la confrontación. No los molestaría, me esforzaría en seguir actuando como humana, y los atacaría a la menor señal de que tratasen de herirme.

Eso me llevó a otro punto. No estaba muy segura de si era posible herirme. El sol había probado no hacerme daño. El ajo olía mal, demasiado fuerte, pero no me lastimaba. Las cruces me eran tan indiferentes como lo habían sido siempre. Las estacas se rompían en contacto con mi piel, al igual que se abollaban los cuchillos.

Oh, sí, había probado de todo en los primeros días de mi nueva… existencia.

Pero, me dije, si había una manera de herirme, no hablemos ya de matarme, ellos quizás lo supieran. Eran más, y tenía la sospecha que llevaban más tiempo que yo siendo… oh, vamos, vam-pi-ros.

Aunque me moría de curiosidad, mi instinto de preservación era más fuerte. Nada de acercarme a quienes probablemente eran los únicos que sabían cómo acabar conmigo…

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin novedad.

Llegaban casi cada día correos electrónicos de Reneé, que me extrañaba y daba por perdidos un montón de objetos que ya sabía mejor que ella dónde estaban (la blusa, en la tintorería; los zapatos negros, debajo del sofá; la llave de repuesto, en el bolsillo interior de la cartera blanca).

Las clases marchaban viento en popa, en gran parte porque no respiraba dentro del edificio escolar. En Deportes conseguí no matar a nadie por accidente, aunque sí me las arreglé para golpear una pelota durante un partido de Voley justo a la cara de Lauren, la antipática que andaba desparramando el chisme que yo era anoréxica porque nunca comía en la cafetería. El ojo morado le duraría una semana, para mi gran satisfacción, y ni todo el maquillaje que se untó pudo disimularlo (es más, sólo lo hizo más evidente). Me disculpé mil veces, y aunque ella estaba furiosa, nadie pudo negar que había sido un accidente. Como Lauren seguía comportándose antipática después de todos mis pedidos de perdón, los demás concordaron que ella era una rencorosa sin motivos. ¡Ja!

Tenía a al menos la mitad de lo chicos de la escuela comiendo de mi mano, por mucho que yo los desalentara. Ángela seguía siendo amable conmigo y era lo más cercano que tenía a una amiga. Jessica buscaba mi compañía todo el tiempo, sólo para soltar comentarios mordaces a los que yo respondía con aún más veneno.

Durante los almuerzos mantuve mi dieta de sólo bebidas gaseosas, aunque tuve que limitarme a unos pocos sorbos por día. Resultó que una lata por día me provocaba eructos por el gas carbónico que contenía, además de malestar estomacal al incorporar a mi organismo otra cosa que no fuese sangre.

Mi relación con los Cullen y los Hale seguía siendo nula. Nos ignorábamos cortésmente, aunque yo los observaba cuando me parecía que no me estaban mirando, y tenía la impresión que ellos hacían lo mismo. Aún no habíamos cruzado palabra. Ni siquiera con Edward, el único con el que compartía alguna clase, y solamente una: Biología. Yo llegaba al aula siempre después de él, me sentaba a su lado sin mirarlo, extendía mi cortina de pelo entre ambos y salía en cuanto era posible.

Con bastante esfuerzo, conseguí resistirme siempre y no alimentarme de nadie. La policía aún no había cerrado el caso por mi anterior víctima, y si bien honestamente no creían que hallarían al culpable, el orgullo les impedía admitirlo (eso me lo había confiado Charlie).

Los periódicos habían publicado que la autopsia confirmaba que la muerte se había producido al ser desangrado, a pesar que casi no se halló sangre en el lugar donde fue encontrada la víctima. La reconstrucción hipotética señalaba que tras matarlo dejando que se desangrara, varias personas habían trasladado al muerto hasta allí, lo habían decapitado con su propia navaja y le habían cortado las manos antes de clavarle la misma arma en la frente, que posteriormente limpiaron de huellas dactilares. El que las manos estuviesen intercambiadas, su propia navaja clavada en la frente con milimétrica simetría y que no hubiese señales de que el muerto hubiese luchado o intentado defenderse, no hacían más que acercar el caso al nivel de una novela de detectives.

Había pasado casi una semana sin mayores contratiempos, pero cada día la sed se hacía un poco peor. Mi intención inicial había sido alimentarme lo menos posible, sin embargo, seis días después de mi última ingesta casi no podía más. Cada día junto a todos esos apetitosos humanos era una tortura; aunque no podía olerlos, todavía oía sus corazones latir rítmicamente si prestaba un poco de atención, veía sus sonrojos, y la ponzoña se acumulaba en mi boca. Ya había cazado en Seattle una vez, cambiar a Port Angels sería una buena idea.

El viernes por la madrugada corrí a Port Angels. En algún lugar cerca de la costa escuché ruido de pelea, golpes y maldiciones. Cuando llegué, ya todo había pasado y no quedaba nadie en el lugar, sólo un hombre agonizante cubierto de sangre.

Sobra decir que me di un festín. Casi sin darme cuenta conté al menos doce puñaladas de arma blanca en el abdomen, el pecho, los brazos. Estaba tan herido que no tuve necesidad de morderlo, la sangre escapaba a raudales por las múltiples lesiones.

Pasé tranquilamente el fin de semana, sin enterarme mucho de nada. Limpié toda la casa a velocidad humana, solo para tener algo que hacer durante más tiempo. Terminé todos los deberes y hasta adelanté trabajos. Lavé ropa, la tendí afuera, la entré en cuanto estuvo seca y hasta planché una pequeña montaña de prendas. Leí íntegramente _Orgullo y prejuicio_ de Jane Austen otra vez, sólo por diversión. Le escribí un larguísimo correo electrónico a Reneé, contándole todo tipo de detalles de mi vida diaria (todos los que podía contarle, al menos) y asegurándole que estaba perfectamente bien y feliz. Cociné para Charlie con especial esmero, en gran parte por lo aburrida que estaba.

Charlie estaba feliz de verme cómoda y a mis anchas, y yo estaba feliz de verlo tranquilo y sin sospechas. Todo marchaba perfectamente.


	2. Residencia en la Tierra

AVISOS: nada de esto es mío, ni los personajes, ni la computadora en que escribo, ni si quiera pago yo el internet. Agradezcan a Stephenie Meyer por los personajes, y a mis padres por la máquina y el internet. En este capítulo, al igual que en el primero (donde me olvidé de mencionarlo) hay un párrafo o dos que están tomados textualmente de los libros de Meyer. Eso es sólo porque no encontré necesidad ni manera de reformularlos, pero quiero ser intelectualmente honesta y no adornanrme con plumas ajenas.

N/A: alguien me preguntó si los Cullen saben lo que es Bella. Por si no quedó del todo claro, sí, ellos saben. Si Alice no lo vio en el momento en que Bella decidió irse a vivir a Forks, a más tardar se enteraron cuando la vieron u olieron. No creo que eso sea algo que un vampiro pueda ocultarle a otro, y después de la competencia de sostener la mirada entre Edward y Bella, no creo que haya ya ninguna posibilidad de que ellos no lo sepan.

Otra cosita: esta capítulo es bastante canon, con las obvias diferencias que hace el hecho que Bella sea una vampiresa en esta versión, pero básicamente respeta los hechos de los libros de la autora original. A partir del próximo capítulo, Bella y el resto de los personajes toman bifurcaciones en los senderos de las decisiones que los alejan del original. Sólo aviso, porque si bien los hechos serán los mismos, los enfoques serán bastante distintos.

Ahora sí, el segundo capítulo. Aquí van la charla en clase de biología y el accidente Tyler.

.

RESIDENCIA EN LA TIERRA

.

El lunes, de regreso a clases, mis autoproclamados lacayos Mike Newton y Eric Yorkie me esperaban ansiosos. Parecían creer que yo era merecedora de una escolta para entrar a la escuela o algo así, lo cual me fastidiaba mucho. Lo peor era que los dos competían entre ellos por llamar mi atención, lo cual los hacía ridículos más que caballerosos.

Ni bien estacioné la Chevy, un enormemente sonriente Mike me abrió la puerta y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a descender. Me quedé mirándolo un par de segundos antes de entender qué era lo que pretendía, pero por fin acepté su mano, más por cortesía que por cualquier otra razón.

Mike se estremeció visiblemente cuando las puntas heladas de mis dedos hicieron contacto con los suyos. Parte de la razón por la que yo llevaba siempre mis guantes de dedos cortados era reducir el impacto de mis manos heladas al tocar a alguien, pero solo podía disimular parcialmente.

-¡Buenos días, Bella! –me saludó Mike con excesivo entusiasmo, mientras no muy lejos de allí Eric lo fulminaba con la mirada-. ¿Qué tal fue tu primer fin de semana en Forks?

-Hola, Mike –le respondí, conteniéndome internamente para no echarme a reír-. Mi fin de semana, muy tranquilo y relajado, gracias –completé, tomando la mochila y cerrando la puerta. Una brisa ligera arrastraba su olor lejos de mí, por lo que pude respirar sin problemas.

-Yo me pasé la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en la chica más linda del lugar –empezó Mike con una voz que pretendía ser seductora.

-¿Rosalie Hale? –le pregunté rápidamente, comenzando a caminar hacia el edificio escolar con él a mi lado-. No sé, Mike, tiene pareja, y ese tal Emmett en verdad es una montaña de músculos… además, su hermano mellizo también está cerca, y parece tener pocas pulgas…

-¡No, no, no ella…! –exclamó Mike, aparentemente asustado, pero no pudo seguir, porque ya Eric estaba a mi otro lado.

-¡Buenos días, Bella! –exclamó feliz, y con una sonrisa suficiente hacia Mike-. Permíteme llevarte la mochila, por favor, es demasiado pesada para una dama.

-Buenos días, Eric –le respondí amablemente-. Gracias, es muy amable de tu parte.

Le tendí la mochila con una mano. Para mí no pesaba nada, realmente, pese a estar llena de libros y carpetas... para un humano debía ser bastante pesada. Mejor dejarlo que escarmiente.

Eric tomó la mochila con una ancha sonrisa victoriosa, que se desvaneció cuando todo su cuerpo casi se dobló bajo el peso de mis útiles escolares.

-¿Eric? –le pregunté, sonando preocupada, deteniéndome a verlo cómo se incorporaba trabajosamente. Eric era delgaducho y no muy musculoso, la mochila podría haberlo lastimado-. ¿Eric, estás bien?

-¿Qué llevas? –sopló más que habló Eric, con el rostro empezando a enrojecer por el esfuerzo-. ¿Piedras? ¿Ladrillos?

-Oh, no, sólo unos cuantos libros extra, además de los libros de texto de la escuela, un diccionario enciclopédico, un diccionario de sinónimos y antónimos, las carpetas con los apuntes, la cartuchera con: lápiz de escribir, goma de borrar, sacapuntas, bolígrafo y bolígrafo de repuesto, corrector líquido, regla, escuadra y lápices de colores; también un block de hojas, la agenda, el monedero… y un par de medias secas de repuesto –respondí con inocencia.

Mike sonreía ahora, Eric todavía estaba sin aliento. Suspirando, tomé la mochila sin ningún esfuerzo con una mano, me la colgué al hombro y les sonreí.

-Mike, deberías juntar coraje y hablarle a Rosalie, quizás le gustes. Y Eric, gracias por tus nobles modales, la intención es lo que cuenta –les dije antes de emprender una veloz casi-huida hacia el aula.

Podría haber jurado que escuché una risita cantarina, que sonaba sospechosamente a la de un vampiro. No sé por qué, pero estuve convencidísima que el que reía era Edward Cullen.

.

La mañana transcurrió sin sobresaltos. En clase de Literatura, Mike se sentó a mi lado, y cuando el profesor nos anunció que teníamos examen sorpresa sobre "Cumbres Borrascosas", el libro que estábamos leyendo ese trimestre, Mike me anunció en un murmullo de suficiencia que si tenía alguna duda él se ofrecía a soplarme las respuestas.

Sonreí levemente, casi tanto como me reí internamente después, cuando yo acabé murmurándole las respuestas a él.

Nevó durante la mayor parte de la mañana, lo cual me venía muy bien. La nieve es sinónimo de nubes, lo cual es sinónimo de ausencia de sol. Perfecto.

Durante la hora del almuerzo me senté junto a Ángela, dispuesta a disfrutar mis sorbos de bebida gaseosa con un poco de silencio y tranquilidad, pero no fue posible. Mike y Eric se nos unieron pronto, y también Jessica y Lauren se sentaron con nosotros aunque murmurando insultos que tuve que fingir no haber oído. Ambas chicas me odiaban, pero mi popularidad me volvía demasiado interesante como para que eligiesen apartarse de mí.

Todos los Cullen y los Hale me observaron en algún momento del almuerzo, aunque con suficiente disimulo como para no llamar la atención. Sus reacciones hacia mí variaban: mientras que Alice parecían notoriamente sonriente y amable, Rosalie me miraba con desdén y Jasper me contemplaba como si en cualquier momento yo fuese a sacar una metralleta de la mochila y aniquilar a todos los presentes en la cafetería. Edward me miraba con una expresión frustrada y curiosa, como si yo tuviese una alguna pregunta interesantísima tatuada en la cara, pregunta a la cual él desconocía la respuesta. Emmett lucía aburrido, como si no comprendiera por qué todos estaban tan pendientes de mí. Ese chico me caía cada día mejor.

.

En la clase siguiente, Biología, el profesor repartió microscopios, cajitas con diapositivas desordenadas y un papel en el que anotar las fases de la mitosis en que se encontraba la célula en cada imagen; en una columna iba el orden en que estaban las diapositivas, y en otra, había que anotarlas correctamente ordenadas.

Era una práctica fácil para mí, que ya había visto ese tema. Me concentré por un minuto para recordarlo exactamente… los recuerdos humanos eran más frágiles, y además, en esa época mis sentidos tampoco eran los que actualmente. Pero no tuve problemas con esta práctica, no hacía mucho que había estudiado el tema en Phoenix y mi memoria lo recordaba sin problemas, excepto por el hecho que lo veía a través de los débiles sentidos humanos.

-¿Quieres que comencemos? –me ofreció una voz amable a mi lado.

Me sobresalté por un momento. Casi no recordaba que era con Edward Cullen con quien compartía el pupitre, y con quien por ende tendría que hacer la práctica. Lo miré con atención, pero su postura corporal no indicaba agresividad y me relajé lentamente.

Asentí en respuesta a su pregunta, decidida a no hablar. Para hablar, es necesario respirar, y eso era algo que yo no tenía intenciones de hacer dentro de ese aula cerrada que olía tan fuerte a humano.

Tomé el microscopio, coloqué la primera diapositiva en su sitio y estaba por ajustar el campo de visión cuando sentí una mano suave y tibia sobre la mía.

-A velocidad humana, por favor –me murmuró en voz demasiado baja para que nadie más nos escuchara-. No queremos llamar la atención.

Me hubiese sonrojado de haber podido. Estaba llevando esto muy bien, considerando todo, pero estar cerca de él me distraía.

Terminé de preparar el microscopio a velocidad humana y con mucho cuidado de no romperlo. Tuve que quitarme los lentes para ver, aunque confié que todos estarían demasiado ocupados en sus trabajos como para andar fijándose en el color de mis ojos. Miré con atención a través del microscopio y me sorprendí al distinguir la célula y todas las diminutas partes que la componían, no ya como manchas borrosas, sino con todo detalle. Reconocí montones de partes que tantas veces había visto esquematizadas y las identifiqué sin problemas. Era fascinante.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? –me preguntó Edward, un poco burlón.

Aparté la mirada del microscopio y lo miré a él, que me sonreía con sorna. No sé por qué, pero me molestó muchísimo.

-Profase –anuncié en voz baja, cambiando la diapositiva a velocidad vampírica antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Ups.

Le eché una mirada de disculpa, pero él estaba más preocupado por ver la diapositiva con sus propios ojos. Había vuelto a colocar la primera diapositiva en el microscopio (a velocidad humana) y después de verificar lo que yo ya había dicho, asintió y lo anotó en el papel con una caligrafía envidiable. Cambió a la segunda diapositiva y la estudió no más de dos o tres segundos antes de dar su veredicto:

-Anafase.

Mientras lo anotaba, tomé el microscopio y le eché un vistazo. Era correcto, y tuve que obligarme a soltar el microscopio y devolvérselo.

-¿Quieres ver la diapositiva siguiente? –me ofreció.

Lo miré intrigada por un momento, pero asentí y me esforcé por prestar mucha atención y moverme a velocidad humana para hacer el cambio.

-Interfase -murmuré.

Le tendí el microscopio, a fin que verificara lo que decía. Él miró y asintió apreciativamente antes de anotarlo. Cambió a la siguiente diapositiva y miró con atención:

-Telofase –dijo, pero me tendió el microscopio antes de escribir nada.

Miré con curiosidad, pero desde luego que era correcto. Sólo cuando levanté la vista y asentí, él esbozó una sonrisa y anotó la palabra en el espacio correspondiente. Coloqué la última diapositiva en el microscopio y le eché un vistazo.

-Citocinesis –completé, identificándola sin problema. Él verificó y anotó.

Ordenar correctamente la secuencia fue muy simple. Yo señalé el orden en que iban, él asintió y lo transcribió en la columna de al lado. Cuando terminó, dejó el papel sobre el escritorio, en medio de nosotros dos, junto al microscopio y la cajita con las diapositivas.

Sorprendida, me di cuenta que habíamos terminado. Habíamos tardado apenas más de cinco minutos, con lo cual nos quedaba casi un cuarto de hora libre antes de tener que entregar el trabajo concluido.

Volví a encasquetarme los lentes en la cara y me escondí lo mejor posible detrás de mi cabello. Me crucé de brazos y me eché hacia atrás en la silla. Para mi gran nerviosismo, mi compañero de banco me estaba mirando como si yo fuese lo más fascinante del mundo.

-Creo que no tuve oportunidad de presentarme debidamente –me dijo en voz baja, amable, tranquila-. Soy Edward Cullen.

Lo miré solo por el rabillo del ojo y asentí. Ya sabía eso, y seguramente él sabía que yo sabía, pero era una forma educada de comenzar una conversación. Ahora yo debería decirle mi nombre, él me preguntaría si me gustaba Forks, y yo por cortesía le diría que sí… Pero para decir solo la mitad de todo eso sería necesario inhalar al menos una vez, y respirar era algo que yo no tenía intenciones de hacer en ese lugar y ese momento.

Yo lo admiraba y envidiaba por ser capaz de respirar ese aire y hablar tanto… pero también lo odiaba por eso.

-Si oí bien, tu nombre es Isabella, ¿verdad? –siguió diciendo él, en el mismo tono cortés en los labios y la curiosidad en los ojos.

Apreté un poco los labios, sin poder corregirlo. Asentí con la cabeza otra vez; después de todo, ese era mi nombre. Estar tan cerca de él me ponía nerviosa.

-Aunque creí escuchar por ahí, creo que en la cafetería, que te haces llamar Bella –continuó él, un poco más incisivo.

Asentí nuevamente, sintiéndome más y más nerviosa y ridícula. Apreté las manos en dos puños, algo que él no notó o no le importó.

-Bella… -repitió él en tono falsamente reflexivo-. En italiano, es sinónimo de "hermosa". Un poco presuntuoso, ¿no te parece? –me dijo, obviamente burlón.

Mi poca paciencia alcanzó su límite justo ahí. Antes de detenerme a pensarlo, yo me había puesto de pie, volcado la silla, y antes que el respaldo tocara el suelo mi mano había golpeado con todas mis fuerzas el rostro de Edward Cullen, haciéndole girar la cara. El ruido fue fortísimo, como el de dos masas de piedra colisionando, pero por suerte el ruido de la silla al caer disimuló un poco.

Desde luego, todo el curso tenía la vista clavada en Edward y en mí; en cuanto levanté la vista, vi que el profesor se acercaba a zancadas hacia nosotros.

-¡Cullen, Swan! ¿Qué significa esto? –ladró, entre enojado y sorprendido.

-Él me molestaba –acusé rápidamente, señalando a Edward sin remordimientos.

El profesor lo miró fijo, aparentemente sin atreverse a creerlo. Intuí que Edward no solía hacer nada que llamara la atención negativamente sobre él, y me sentí un poco culpable. Mi poco de culpa creció cuando vi que se llevaba una mano al lugar en que yo lo había golpeado… debía dolerle.

-Lo siento –se disculpó, humildemente. Se giró a mirarme a los ojos-. No quise ofenderte. Perdón, por favor.

Algunas chicas suspiraron con adoración, mientras mi culpa crecía más y más. Estaría completamente roja a estas alturas si fuese humana. Asentí, al tiempo que estrujaba mis manos, incómoda.

-Señor Cullen, que no vuelva a suceder –lo amonestó el profesor, antes de dirigirse hacia mí-. Señorita Swan, si quiere cambiar de sitio…

Vi fugazmente a Mike casi saltando de expectación y negué con rapidez.

-No, está bien. Él… se disculpó –enderecé la silla y volví a sentarme.

Mis compañeros me miraban con expresiones diversas. Jessica y Lauren irradiaban odio y envidia, Mike parecía decepcionado, Ángela tenía los ojos entrecerrados como si sospechara que allí había algo más, Eric me miraba anhelante. El profesor parpadeó, confundido, antes de recuperar el control de la situación.

-¿Terminaron el trabajo práctico?

Afortunadamente yo había empujado la silla pero no el banco, de modo que el microscopio y las diapositivas no habían sufrido daños. El papel estaba justo ahí, junto a las demás cosas. El profesor le echó un vistazo antes de encarar a Edward.

-En fin, Edward, ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Isabella también mirase por el microscopio?

-En realidad, ella identificó tres de las cinco diapositivas –alcahueteó él.

El señor Banner me miró, ahora con una expresión escéptica.

- ¿Has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio? -preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza. Ya no me quedaba aire para hablar.

El señor Banner asintió a su vez, mirándome con renovado respeto.

-¿Estabas en un curso avanzado en Phoenix?

Asentí otra vez.

-Bueno -dijo después de una pausa-. Supongo que es bueno que sean compañeros de laboratorio –giró y se alejó murmurando sobre que así los otros chicos tendrían la oportunidad de aprender algo por sus propios medios.

Quedamos Edward y yo, compartiendo el pupitre sin mirarnos, incómodos, y, en mi caso, muy avergonzada. Arranqué la última hoja del cuaderno y le garabateé rápidamente una nota.

_Lo siento. No quise perder el control, pero estoy nerviosa y no puedo hablar con tantos humanos alrededor.  
_

Dejé el papel apoyado en la tapa del cuaderno, en medio de los dos, por debajo del banco. Él lo leyó velozmente y lo tomó para escribir una respuesta a su vez.

_No te preocupes. Fui grosero y me lo merecía. ¿Por qué no puedes hablar?_

Su caligrafía era muy elegante, mucho más prolija que mis torpes garabatos. Pero la respuesta a su pregunta me parecía tan obvia... Rodé fugazmente los ojos antes de redactar una contestación.

_Porque para eso hay que respirar, y no quiero arriesgarme._

Sus ojos se abrieron más en comprensión, y me echó una mirada de disculpa.

_Perdón, por favor, ahora es mi turno de disculparme. No lo tuve en cuenta. ¿Cómo lo llevas?_

Sonreí levemente. Él parecía verdaderamente arrepentido.

_Bastante bien, siempre que no respire. Los demás deben creer que soy tímida._

_En realidad, la mayoría de los chicos creen que eres algún tipo de premio que ganar o conquistar, y algunas chicas oscilan entre el odio y la envidia_ me escribió Edward, sonriendo. _Lauren sospecha que tienes una montaña de cirugías estéticas encima, y Ashley cree que no hablas para fingirte misteriosa y así parecer más interesante.  
_

_¿Los oíste?_ le garrapateé, incrédula. ¿En serio pensaban eso de mí?

_Por así decirlo_ me respondió por escrito, sonriendo torcido.

El profesor reclamó la atención de los estudiantes en ese momento, por lo que Edward velozmente hizo desaparecer la hoja de papel dentro de su bolsillo, antes que yo tuviese oportunidad de preguntarle a qué se refería exactamente con ese último y críptico "por así decirlo".

La clase acabó poco después, y yo huí cobardemente. Necesitaba respirar, pero por sobre todo necesitaba alejarme de Edward. Ese chico, o vampiro, o chico-vampiro… o lo que fuese… me confundía demasiado, me ponía nerviosa y hacía que me distrajera. Eso no era bueno, distraerme es un lujo que no me puedo permitir.

.

Mike me descubrió cuando iba hacia la clase siguiente, gimnasia.

-¡Bella! ¡Brillante bofetada la de hoy! –medio gritó, feliz.

Yo escondí el rostro en las manos, avergonzada y furiosa de que me recordara mi desliz en medio del pasillo repleto de gente. Ojalá me tragara la tierra.

-Nadie había golpeado a Cullen antes –me contó Mike, emocionado.

Deseé que la tierra lo tragara a él también, además de mí… pero en agujeros diferentes.

-¡Tenía que venir una linda chica de afuera para enseñarle a ese idiota a no pasarse de listo! –siguió parloteando Mike, feliz, sin notar mi enojo.

-Él sólo hablaba –murmuré. Mike no me escuchó… o no quiso escucharme.

-Fue genial que alguien pusiera en su lugar a ese engreído –afirmó Mike, radiante-. Y el que además fuese la chica más hermosa le enseñará…

No pude aguantarlo más. Había dos posibilidades, bueno, tres: la primera, enfrentaba a Mike y le decía que no era ninguna heroína por golpear a Edward Cullen, que se había comportado un poco molesto, de acuerdo, pero tampoco tanto como para merecer una bofetada… aunque para eso tendría que inhalar, algo que no podía hacer con él tan cerca de mí.

La segunda, callaba a Mike de una bofetada, eso le enseñaría… pero dos golpes en un día era demasiado, más aún teniendo en cuenta que Mike no tenía los huesos irrompibles de mi compañero de pupitre; podría matarlo por accidente con demasiada facilidad.

La tercera, corría a velocidad vampírica hacia los vestuarios femeninos y le haría creer que me escabullí porque su cháchara me aburría.

Todas las posibilidades desfilaron por mi mente en un segundo, y al instante siguiente ya había tomado una decisión.

-… que no puede llevarse el mundo por delante sólo porque… ¿Bella? ¿Dónde estás? –escuché su voz confundida desde los vestuarios y sonreí ampliamente.

Dejar a Mike hablando solo era muy satisfactorio.

.

Gimnasia pasó sin contratiempos. Yo había practicado un poco en la parte boscosa cercana a casa cómo golpear la pelota de voley con la fuerza necesaria para dar un golpe común que no matara a nadie. Ya lo dominaba muy bien, aunque los árboles habían sufrido unos cuantos daños durante mis ensayos. Lo único que no podía hacer era distraerme.

Mike estaba en mi equipo y trató de hablarme un par de veces, pero yo estaba lo más concentrada posible en el juego y casi no lo miré. Pareció molesto por eso, lo cual me venía de perlas. Cuanto más enojado estuviese, menos intentos haría por charlar conmigo.

Cuando las clases de ese día por fin terminaron, me fui a casa a seguir comiéndome la cabeza sobre Edward. Estaba obsesionándome con él de un modo peligroso.

.

Esa noche, tumbada en mi cama, mirando el cielo raso y sin nada para hacer, encontré un nuevo entretenimiento: empecé a practicar recitar el himno nacional, alternando una palabra sí y otra no. Luego, a cantarlo. El resultado era tan raro e inconexo que me detuve muchas veces para reírme. Al menos por esa noche tuve otra cosa en la cabeza que a Edward Cullen.

.

Recitando mentalmente una palabra de cada tres del himno nacional y muy sonriente, me dirigí a la escuela a la mañana siguiente. Al llegar al estacionamiento, descubrí que el automóvil de los Cullen ya estaba allí, como de costumbre.

Estacioné no muy lejos, fingiendo que no los miraba. Después de todo, ellos también fingían que no me miraban a mí, pero yo sabía que el tal Jasper me tenía auténtica manía, y mi compañero de pupitre, Edward, no se quedaba atrás. La diferencia radicaba en que mientras que Jasper me observaba con la mirada calculadora de un depredador, Edward siempre lucía decepcionado y un poco frustrado cuando por fin apartaba la vista de mí. Como si esperara cada día encontrar en mi rostro algo que, pasara lo que pasara, no aparecía.

La mirada de Jasper era mucho más intimidante, en realidad. Me daba la impresión de estar calculando cuándo saltarme encima y atravesarme con una espada, o lo que sea que se haga para matarnos. Entonces, ¿por qué rayos era la mirada frustrada de Edward la que me ponía nerviosa?

Bajé de la Chevy de un salto y cerré la puerta con un golpe cuidadoso. Ya manejaba mi sobrehumana fuerza mucho mejor, y no había roto nada accidentalmente en los últimos tres días. Todo un récord.

Jasper se fue a clase tras echarme una última mirada amenazadora. Rosalie y Emmett ya habían entrado al edificio escolar, y solo Edward y Alice seguían en el estacionamiento. Él me miraba con su habitual expresión entre curiosa y frustrada, y ella me sonreía cariñosamente… como si fuésemos amigas.

Bufé para mí. Me hubiese gustado tener una amiga con mi misma naturaleza, alguien con quien charlar de lo que me pasaba y con quien intercambiar consejos y experiencias. Tal vez me hubiese acercado a Alice de estar ella sola, pero con su gran familia y su maniático novio cuidándole la espalda (especialmente su maniático novio), cualquier acercamiento quedaba desalentado.

Caminé con cuidado por la tierra congelada. Mis nuevos súper-reflejos me impedirían caerme, pero era posible que abollara el capó de un auto o rompiera una ventanilla al apoyarme con demasiada fuerza en un intento de recuperar el equilibrio. Un brillo plateado en las ruedas de la Chevy me llamó la atención, y pese a que no lo necesitaba, me agaché para comprobar que había visto bien.

Sí, Charlie había puesto cadenas en las ruedas. Sonreí para mí, sintiendo algo cálido y agradable a la altura de mi muerto corazón. Yo era prácticamente indestructible; en caso de un accidente, mi cuerpo no sufriría daños. No necesitaba protección.

Pero saber que alguien se preocupaba por mí, que alguien me cuidaba y se esforzaba en protegerme me hizo sentir tan humana, tan viva… tan la Bella de antes de esta horrible transformación…

Hubiese querido llorar, pero sabía que no podía. Los ojos me picaban y sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero sólo unos sollozos secos escaparon de mi boca. Dicen que el llanto sin lágrimas es peor, porque es mil veces más doloroso, y es cierto. Cuando ya no se tienen ni lágrimas que derramar, no hay nada que calme el dolor interno que se siente. Era lo que me pasaba a mí…

Tan absorta estaba en mi sufrimiento que no reaccioné al oír el crujido de ruedas trabadas sobre el asfalto congelado, y sólo levanté la vista cuando el automóvil estaba a un metro escaso de mí. Instintivamente levanté ambos brazos con las palmas de las manos abiertas y hacia delante, y frené sin esfuerzo el auto que se me veía encima. Cierto que el impacto me impulsó un poco hacia atrás, y que el golpe hizo que mi espalda rompiese las luces traseras del Chevy del lado derecho, pero eso fue todo.

Sostuve el auto durante un segundo antes de darme cuenta de lo que pasaba. Entonces, asustada, lo lancé lejos lo más fuerte y rápido que pude, a la vez que me moví velozmente junto a la puerta de la Chevy, donde quedé hecha un ovillo en el piso, abrazándome las rodillas, inexplicablemente aterrada.

Una mano tibia se posó en mi espalda al mismo tiempo que el automóvil que yo había mandado a volar por fin se detenía con un ruido de cristales rotos y todos los que estaban cerca comenzaban a chillar y gritar.

-Tranquila. No respires, el conductor del auto está herido… está sangrando.

Noté que yo temblaba. La voz que me hablaba a velocidad sobrehumana era gentil y amable, y la mano frotaba ligeramente mis omóplatos.

-No te preocupes. Nadie alcanzó a ver nada. No estás en peligro…

Mis ojos estaban apretadamente cerrados, y yo no respiraba, aunque debería estar hiperventilando. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba al tiempo que se balanceaba ligeramente hacia delante y atrás.

-Tranquila. Estás bien. Todo va a estar bien. Había pocos estudiantes afuera, nadie vio gran cosa… ¿cómo te sientes?

Escuché la pregunta como si se la formularan a otra persona, y mi boca respondió un automático "bien" que también sonó como si lo dijera otra persona.

-¿…Bella? –el dueño de la voz suave estaba zarandeando unos hombros que me costó un momento reconocer que eran los míos.

Con gentileza, pero la fuerza indiscutible de un vampiro, sentí como separó mis brazos de mis rodillas y levantó gentilmente mi barbilla. Mis ojos aún estaban cerrados, por lo que su siguiente movimiento me tomó completamente por sorpresa.

Me abrazó.

Me rodeó cuidadosamente con sus brazos, murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras y de consuelo en mi oído. Respondí el abrazo aferrándome a él como si fuese lo único sólido en este mundo, algo que en ese momento sentía que era. Aún temblaba, y temblé otro rato mientras él frotaba mis hombros en círculos y me susurraba palabras tranquilizantes.

No me enteré en absoluto del jaleo que después me contaron que se armó, pero creo que fue mejor así. Justo cuando acababa de dejar de temblar y estaba por abrir los ojos, el sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia a lo lejos (bastante lejos, pero mi oído ya podía captarlo) me hizo enterrar la nariz en su cuello, asustada de nuevo.

-Sshh… no respires ahora. Van a sacar a Tyler del auto, y si bien no está muy herido, sí tiene unos cuantos cortes y está sangrando. No mucho, pero lo suficiente como para… ponernos nerviosos. No te preocupes, él está básicamente bien… a ver si esto le enseña a manejar con más cuidado…

Asentí levemente contra su cuello. Ya estaba más tranquila, y por fin solté el férreo agarre que tenía sobre su ropa en la parte de la espalda. Mi abrazo se hizo más flojo, y pronto mis brazos colgaban a ambos lados de mi cuerpo; ya sólo me apoyaba en él.

Pero me sentía tan cómoda ahí que no quería apartarme. No me había sentido tan relajada en mucho tiempo. Con los ojos aún cerrados, probé de inhalar sólo un poquito.

Fuego ardiente bajando por mi reseca garganta. No pude evitarlo; me tensé de inmediato, lista para saltar. La sangre estaba ahí, tan cerca, y yo estaba tan sedienta…

-¡No respires! –me advirtió él, clavando sus dedos en mis hombros-. La ambulancia está por llevárselo. Lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora, no lo arruines. Por favor. No te pongas en evidencia. Nadie sospecha. No respires. Por favor, no respires…

Me costó mucho, muchísimo, contenerme de correr hacia ese humano sangrante y beber hasta dejarlo seco. Apreté las manos en sendos puños a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, enterré mi nariz en el cuello de él y me concentré en oír su voz, sí, su voz, la había escuchado antes, tendría que recordarla… quién era, quién era…

-Ya está. Se lo llevaron. No te preocupes, no hay peligro… aunque todavía no retiraron el auto, y no sería prudente que nos acercáramos. Sería mejor si hoy te reportas enferma… ¿te acompaño a la enfermería?

Abrí por fin los ojos. Parpadeé unas cuantas veces, confundida… hasta que comprendí que mis lentes se habían roto en alguno de los momentos en que aplastaba mi rostro contra mis rodillas o el cuello de ese alguien, y que estaba mirando a través de los fragmentos de los cristales verdes. Me impulsé hacia atrás y quedé en cuclillas; rápidamente saqué los lentes rotos de mi cara e hice un recuento de daños.

Los cristales necesitaban ser reemplazados y el marco también estaba abollado, pero con un poco de suerte, podría volver a usarlo. Adquirir esos lentes había sido bastante caro para mis magros ahorros, reponerlos antes de que pasara un mes de haberlos comprado no era algo que mi bolsillo llevara demasiado bien.

Mientras aún observaba los lentes rotos con el ceño fruncido, una risa cerca de mí me distrajo.

-Te quedan bien… aunque quizás debas optar por los lentes de contacto.

Unos ojos castaños claro, aunque oscurecidos por la sed, me observaban con amabilidad. Cabello castaño rojizo, facciones perfectas, sonrisa de afiladísimos dientes blancos, piel blanquísima. Edward Cullen era mi, en varios sentidos, salvador.

-Vamos a la enfermería… allí por lo menos no se huele la sangre. Para no respirar, no hables, solo asiente o niega con la cabeza, ¿sí? E intenta parecer un poco enferma –me instruyó hablando a velocidad vampírica-. Tal vez quieras, hum, apoyarte en mí, como si te sintieras débil, y… eh… entrecerrar los ojos, para que no vean el color de tus iris.

Asentí lentamente, al tiempo que guardaba el marco de los lentes en el bolsillo de mi abrigo. Ese día no podría asistir a clases, estaba demasiado conmocionada y sedienta… y el automóvil medio destrozado y manchado de sangre estaba aún ahí, en el estacionamiento.

Quedarme sería llevar los límites demasiado lejos.

.

Edward me acompañó hacia la enfermería, con un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, pero poniendo mucho cuidado en no tocarme más que la espalda y levemente el costado, y aún así, solo lo estrictamente necesario. Un caballero de los que ya no hay.

Eso llevó mi mente a vagar. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría él siendo un vampiro? Su autocontrol era excelente, si pudo hablar (y por lo tanto, respirar) con el chico accidentado y sangrante a unos metros de distancia. No sólo se dominó él, sino que además tuvo la entereza necesaria para contenerme a mí…

-¡Bella! ¡Bella, por fin te encuentro! ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida…?

Gruñí en voz baja. Mike Newton nos había descubierto, había corrido a mi lado y ahora estaba dando saltitos, mientras miraba de soslayo a Edward Cullen. Seguimos el camino hacia la enfermería. Yo, con los ojos entrecerrados; Edward, visiblemente tenso; Mike brincando a mi lado, buscando llamar la atención.

-Está conmocionada, Tyler chocó con el Chevy –respondió la voz melodiosa de Edward, que sonaba algo cortante-. Bella estaba parada junto a la puerta, el auto de Tyler estuvo a un metro de aplastarla. Es lógico que esté asustada.

-¡Cielos! ¡Bella, qué suerte que no estabas un metro más adelante!

Mike me hablaba a mí, ignorando olímpicamente a Edward, que parecía bastante molesto.

-Bella no va a ir a clases hoy. Voy a llevarla a su casa, pero antes tengo que avisar en la enfermería. Yo me ocupo –añadió Edward.

-Bella, puedo llevarte, no sería ninguna molestia… -ofreció Mike.

Negué con la cabeza. Mike tenía buenas intenciones, pero lo que menos necesitaba yo, en mi estado de nervios y sed, era tener a un humano revoloteando a mi alrededor, no hablemos ya de compartir un viaje en un automóvil.

-Yo me ocupo –repitió Edward en un tono que no daba opción a réplica, medio empujándome dentro de la enfermería y cerrando la puerta en las narices de Mike.

.

El trámite fue breve. La enfermera estaba obviamente deslumbrada por la sonrisa brillante y las palabras amables de Edward, y en cuestión de minutos estábamos caminando de regreso al estacionamiento.

Para mi sorpresa, no fue a la Chevy a donde me dirigió Edward, sino al Volvo.

Levanté la cabeza para verlo, sorprendida. Luego miré a la Chevy, y otra vez a él. Edward comprendió perfectamente.

-Te la llevaré a tu casa más tarde –prometió, y yo asentí, conforme.

Al sentarnos dentro, automáticamente me abroché el cinturón de seguridad. Él sonrió levemente, pero no hizo comentarios. Puso en marcha el silencioso motor y dio marcha atrás. Salimos del estacionamiento, bajamos por la calle principal. Recién entonces me atreví a respirar, cautelosamente.

No había olor a sangre, por suerte. Sólo un leve olor al cuero de los asientos, al suave perfume de los autos nuevos… y un hedor imposible a vampiro. Fruncí la nariz.

-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó él cautelosamente.

-Sí –alcancé a decirle mientras luchaba por encontrar el botón para bajar la ventanilla-. Pero apesta.

La ventanilla por fin estaba abajo, y pude respirar el aire impregnado a humedad y humo de los caños de escape. Una bendición.

-¿Qué es lo que apesta? –me preguntó, atónito.

-El auto –le respondí, de cara al viento fresco pero sin sacar la cabeza por la ventanilla. Ser la hija de un policía me hizo crecer incorporando las normas de tránsito casi como un hábito.

-¿A qué apesta el auto? –me preguntó otra vez, intrigado.

-A… a ti. Y a tu familia, supongo –añadí, reconociendo que allí había por lo menos tres o cuatro aromas mezclados-. Nunca había olido algo así… tan fuerte. Tan concentrado.

Sus ojos no se habían movido del frente, pero lo vi abrirlos un poco más y a continuación entrecerrarlos un poco. Una diferencia mínima, que a otro posiblemente no le hubiese llamado la atención.

-Yo tampoco había sentido tu olor antes –dejó caer, sin dejar claro en su tono si era una acusación o una forma vampírica de comenzar una conversación.

¿Tendrían los vampiros unas normas de etiqueta especiales al momento de presentarse o de entablar conversación? ¿Qué tipo de tópicos eran considerados inadecuados para una charla? ¿Qué otro tipo de costumbres particulares tenían? ¿En lugar de intercambiar tarjetas de visita con nombre, apellido y dirección, intercambiaban tarjetas de olor…?

Forcé a mi bailarina mente a regresar al presente y responder la cuasi-pregunta.

-Supongo que no. Me mudé hace poco, y por lo que sé, tu familia lleva dos años viviendo en esta ciudad –le respondí cautelosamente.

-¿Dónde vivías antes? –me casi espetó con brusquedad, mirándome fijo.

-En Phoenix, Arizona –le respondí, a la defensiva, de frente a él y con la espalda contra la puerta, los brazos medio levantados frente a mí.

-¿En serio? –inquirió, taladrándome con la mirada-. ¿Estás segura?

Le respondí con un rugido, enseñando los dientes. Eso no fue cortés, fue instintivo.

-De acuerdo –aceptó él de inmediato, volviendo la vista a la calle justo a tiempo para frenar ante un semáforo en rojo-. Te creo –añadió, aparentemente un poco impresionado por mi despliegue.

Relajé la postura y apreté mucho los labios. No tenía intenciones de hablar otra vez. El semáforo cambió a verde y él arrancó.

-¿Te gusta Forks? –me preguntó al cabo de unos segundos, en el mismo tono de amable interés en que me lo preguntaba todo el mundo.

-No hay sol –le contesté, sin quitar la mirada del frente. Era la respuesta más honesta que había dado a esa pregunta.

Mi honestidad, o tal vez la sequedad del tono, parecieron desestructurarlo. Tardó unos segundos en volver a hablarme.

-A veces hay sol –dijo por fin-. Cada dos meses o algo así, pero a veces hay un par de días seguidos de sol.

Asentí levemente. Claro que de vez en cuando había días soleados, pero mucho menos que en Phoenix, eso seguro.

-Oficialmente, mi familia dice que nos vamos de campamento esos días –añadió él al notar que yo no tenía intenciones de acotar nada-. En el pueblo creen que somos unos fanáticos de la vida al aire libre.

Asentí otra vez, reflexionando para mí misma. La de ellos era una buena excusa… tendría que pensar en algo para mí. No podría irme "de campamento" yo también, pero debía justificar al menos ante Charlie por qué no asomaba la nariz fuera de casa en los días soleados.

-Tal vez quieras venir "de campamento" con mi familia el próximo día de sol –ofreció él en un tono pretendidamente casual, pero bastante nerviosismo se coló en su voz.

Giré a ver su perfil, sorprendida por la propuesta. Él frenó suavemente, solo entonces noté que ya habíamos llegado a casa. Me detuve un momento, incómoda, sin saber muy bien cómo comportarme.

-Humm… gracias por traerme. Y por… impedir que hiciera un desastre hoy –añadí, hablando atropelladamente-. Gracias. Sobre lo otro… voy a pensarlo.

-No habrá sol al menos hasta dentro de un par de semanas, pero la invitación está en pie –me dijo, sonriendo suavemente, como si intentara no asustarme-. También, si quieres simplemente ir a vernos… conversar, conocernos, formular alguna pregunta…

-Voy a pensarlo. Gracias –le repetí antes de casi huir fuera del auto y lanzarme dentro de casa. A penas recordé mantener la velocidad humana.

No sé cómo, pero aparentemente él estaba logrando deslumbrarme a mí también.

.

Pasé el resto del día tumbada en mi cama, escuchando música y comiéndome la cabeza sobre cómo comportarme en adelante frente a Edward y a sus hermanos, qué excusa darle a Charlie sobre mi atrincheramiento dentro de casa en los días soleados, si aceptar la invitación de Edward, si seguir su consejo y optar por los lentes de contacto, qué explicación le daría esa noche a Charlie sobre mi inasistencia a clases...

Mi cabeza parecía un carrusel, pero con caballos de verdad, cuando decidí que era hora de concentrarme en preparar la comida de Charlie y dejar de pensar en cosas que me estaban quitando la cordura.

.

Mientras amasaba unos ñoquis, reflexioné sobre lo extraño que era todo.

Había contado con que al venir a Forks sería la única de mi especie, que cazaría en las grandes ciudades de los alrededores, que me refugiaría aquí hasta que fuese el momento de entrar a la universidad, que entonces me iría a algún lugar alejado y perpetuamente nublado (Alaska sonaba como una buena opción), que me mantendría en contacto telefónico con mis padres a lo largo de los años, y que después de que ellos, ya ancianos, fallecieran… bueno, me iría a vivir a alguna ciudad lo suficientemente grande y peligrosa como para que un par de muertes más por mes no llamaran la atención, ejercería la profesión que hubiese estudiado para camuflarme entre los humanos, y listo.

Sonaba tan sencillo. Claro que había considerado que quizás alguna vez no podría mantener el control. Podría cruzarme con un accidente de tránsito, por ejemplo, y dejar seco a algún herido en menos de lo que se tarda en decir "vampiro". De hecho, no había estado muy lejos de hacer exactamente eso esta misma mañana.

Lo cual me llevaba de regreso a este intrigante vampiro de ojos castaños… lo cual no le hacía demasiado bien a mi cordura. Mi obsesión por él estaba alcanzando extremos peligrosos.

.


	3. Bonus Track: San Valentín

Nada de esto es mío, más que el tiempo invertido en escribir y corregir. Agradezcan a Stephenie Meyer por los personajes, y a mis padres por la electricidad y el internet.

La idea de narrar una escena situada en San Valentín me llegó a causa de haber leído un maravilloso y plenamente recomendable fic traducido por Tararata, titulado "Una docena de rosas". Es brillante, divertido, tiene una redacción impecable y es, en una palabra, estupendo. Pasen a leerlo, lo recomiendo fervientemente.

- - -

¡SORPRESA! Una actualización intermedia. No es pura bondad, es que hoy festejo mi cumpleaños... ¡y lo hago subiendo un capítulo! Espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo.

Tercer capítulo. Es San Valentín, los chicos intentan seducir a Bella, sin saber que ella los ve como su cena...

.

BONUS TRACK: San Valentín.

Tres semanas después del incidente en casi me desayuno a uno de mis compañeros de curso, pasó algo inesperado. Bueno, más inesperado que de costumbre, para mí.

El día comenzó como cualquier día típico en Forks, es decir: con una lluvia ligera que se convirtió en un chaparrón intenso para luego cambiar a una niebla espesa. Todo estaba tan empapado y tan verde como siempre, y todo el mundeo llevaba los mismos impermeables y botas que de costumbre.

Fue al llegar al estacionamiento y encontrar a mis autoproclamados lacayos Mike y Eric, a quienes desde hacía poco Tyler también hacía compañía, que descubrí que algo marchaba mal. Normalmente sólo uno de ellos, el primero en llegar, me esperaba en el estacionamiento, mientras los otros dos le echaban miradas envenenadas desde lejos. Parecían haberse dado cuenta que sólo les hablaba al aire libre, por lo que aprovechaban esos momentos de mi locuacidad al máximo. Aunque nuestras charlas eran completamente intrascendentes, ellos parecían más que conformes con eso.

-¡Buenos días, Bella! –corearon desordenadamente ni bien abrí la puerta de la Chevy.

-Hola, chicos –respondí con un suspiro. Tomé la mochila y salté fuera, cerrando la puerta tras mí.

-"La rosa es roja,

la violeta, azul;

la miel es muy dulce

y así eres tú"

El recitado de Mike me tomó tan de sorpresa que no reaccioné a tiempo. Ya lo tenía frente a mí, tendiéndome una cajita roja con forma de corazón con un gran moño dorado.

-¡Feliz San Valentín! –añadió él, al ver que yo no reaccionaba.

Recién entonces caí en la cuenta. Era catorce de febrero. San Valentín. Nunca antes esa fecha me importó. No había recibido chocolates antes, cuando aún podía comerlos, y el que Mike me estuviese mirando ansioso, con una gran sonrisa en sus mejillas tan apetitosamente sonrojadas, y con su corazón latiendo más rápido de la normal, podía oírlo… bombeando esa sangre cálida y deliciosa…

Detuve el hilo de mis pensamientos ahí. Tenía que concentrarme en agradecerle el regalo, no en ver a mi admirador como mi próxima cena.

-Gracias, Mike, es muy tierno de tu parte –contesté, tomando la cajita. Podía ver los bombones, de chocolate con leche y relleno de trufas, a través del plástico rojo.

-La verdad, preferiría ser "galante" o "caballeroso" antes que "tierno" –masculló Mike.

Le di una media sonrisa que hizo a su corazón desbocarse y caminé velozmente al edificio escolar. Odiaba que una simple sonrisa deslumbrara de ese modo a la gente, más aún si yo estaba sedienta.

Me pareció que Eric y Tyler también querían decirme algo, lo cual sólo hizo que me apresurara más. Que me tuviesen la puerta, se sentaran conmigo en la cafetería o se esforzaran en hacer pareja conmigo en el bádminton ya era bastante, pero que me regalaran chocolates y pretendiesen salir conmigo, definitivamente era demasiado.

Si solo supieran que, si yo saliera al cine y a cenar con cualquiera de ellos, lo más probable sería que mi acompañante se convirtiera en mi cena…

.

La primera clase pasó sin pena ni gloria. Mis deberes estaban perfectos, como de costumbre. Pude responder irreprochablemente a la única pregunta que la profesora me hizo, gracias a lo cual me quedaba bastante aire en los pulmones cuando salí al pasillo en dirección a la segunda clase.

Por si acaso, seguí con mi rutina de ir a respirar al patio, y fue allí donde me encontré a Lee, un muchacho con el que compartía varias clases. Solíamos saludarnos con cabeceos, pero esa era toda la interacción que habíamos tenido.

A decir verdad, no recordaría su nombre de no ser por mi nueva memoria perfecta. Lee era un chico completamente promedio que no destacaba en nada, ni bueno ni malo. No era horrible, pero tampoco atractivo. Sus notas eran aceptables, no sobresalientes ni desastrosas. Su ropa, su cabello, su rostro, sus modales, su comportamiento, su actitud, todo en él contribuía a hacerlo anodino y común.

-Hola, Bella –me saludó amablemente, desde algo más de metro de distancia.

-Hola, Lee –le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lee me agradaba. Era amable con todos y no comenzaba a babear cuando yo estaba cerca. Eso era mucho más de lo que podía decir de al menos la mitad de alumnado masculino.

-Hoy es San Valentín –comentó él como al pasar, y yo me tensé inmediatamente. Mi sonrisa se borró, y todo el aprecio que sentía por Lee, también.

-Tranquila, no voy a pedirte una cita ni a declararte mi amor eterno ni rogarte que te cases conmigo –dijo él con voz tranquila y reposada, una sonrisita bailoteando en los labios-. Sólo… déjame decirte que eres la chica más hermosa que conocí. Físicamente quizás te supere Rosalie Hale, la Reina del Hielo –admitió él-, pero tu actitud es mil veces más amable y simpática que la de ella. Quien busque una muñeca de porcelana a quien idolatrar, seguro que la elegirá a ella. Pero a quien quiera una persona, no una estatua fría y perfecta, sin duda te amará con todo su corazón.

Un pequeño silencio siguió a su declaración. Yo me hubiese sonrojado furiosamente de haber podido.

-Lee… yo… no sé que decir –tartamudeé al cabo de un momento.

-No hace falta que digas nada –respondió él, con una semi sonrisa, sin mirarme directamente-. Sólo quería decirte eso, que eres doblemente hermosa, física y espiritualmente. Que te admiro, de un modo honesto y sin segundas intenciones, porque las chicas sobrenaturalmente hermosas no se fijan en los chicos comunes y aburridos.

Mirándome de frente y con una enorme sonrisa, Lee añadió:

-Que recordaras mi nombre me es suficiente. Feliz San Valentín, Bella.

Asentí con un nudo en la garganta. Sus palabras me habían emocionado.

Sonriendo ambos, nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases, sin volver a cambiar palabra. Supe que yo jamás le contaría esto a nadie, y que probablemente él tampoco. No por vergüenza, sino porque el momento había sido muy especial e intimo, y que cualquier otra persona no lo comprendería si intentaba explicárselo.

Sería algo así como un secreto, una escena perdida, entre Lee y yo.

.

La mañana trascurrió sin sobresaltos. Jessica miraba constantemente a Mike, como si esperara que él se pusiera de pie en medio de la clase de Español y la declarara su amor eterno, o por lo menos le diese algún dulce. Pobre.

En general, la fecha se llevaba con mucha calma. No había ninguna decoración alusiva y los profesores también parecían no haberse enterado de nada. Mejor así, desde luego.

Unos pocos chicos le habían hecho algún tipo de regalo a sus novias, y una chica de segundo año, muy osada, le había regalado un calzoncillo blanco con un estampado de corazones rojos a un chico de su mismo año, o al menos eso de decían las chismosas oficiales.

Durante el almuerzo, Jessica me fulminaba con la mirada. Parecía al borde del llanto al notar que Mike sólo me prestaba atención a mí. Fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió una idea genial.

-Jess, ¿me acompañas al baño? –le pedí.

Ella dudó. De brazos cruzados, ceño fruncido, echada atrás en la silla y labios apretados, parecía no tener intención de moverse. Gesticulé un silencioso "es importante", lo cual pareció servir, ya que se levantó y me siguió.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Rosalie levantarse también, pero Alice le puso una mano en el hombro con fuerza suficiente como para forzarla a volver a sentarse, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y sonreía… como si ella, Alice, supiera exactamente lo que yo iba a hacer.

Ya dentro del cuarto de baño de mujeres, respiré profundamente dentro del pliegue del codo de mi abrigo, en un intento de llenar mis pulmones con aire que no oliera a Jessica. Tendría que hablar un rato con ella, y no quería correr riesgos. Busqué en mi mochila el regalo de Mike, y tras verificar que no tenía una tarjeta con mi nombre, se lo entregué al tiempo que le decía:

-De parte de Mike. Le da vergüenza dártelo personalmente, pero quiere que sepas que le gustas mucho, y que tal vez quieras salir con él un día –y, adoptando un tono conspiratorio, añadí-. Creo que tendrás que tomar la iniciativa. Ese chico tiene mucho miedo al rechazo.

Mis palabras habían dejado muda a Jessica, lo cual era todo un logro tratándose de una cotorra como ella. Sus ojos estaban enormemente abiertos y un poco desenfocados.

-¿De Mike? –murmuró, arrancándome la caja de chocolates y apretándola contra su pecho-. ¿Para mí? ¿En serio? Oh… era por eso que te miraba tanto…

Asentí velozmente. Era una explicación estupenda, y lo mejor de todo era que se le había ocurrido a ella.

-Por un momento creí que… -Jessica sacudió la cabeza, recuperándose de la impresión-. No importa. ¡Recibí un regalo de San Valentín!

Estaba feliz otra vez, sonriente. Qué fácil era hacerla feliz… si Mike sólo le hubiese destinado esa cajita desde un principio a ella, todo hubiese sido mucho más fácil.

-Mike es un tonto, ¡yo no lo rechazaría! Pero un tonto adorable… -Jessica salió de su ensoñación a tiempo para observarme agudamente-. ¿Cuántos regalos recibiste?

-Ninguno –mentí velozmente-. Creí que ése –añadí, señalando la caja que Jessica apretaba entre sus dedos- era para mí, hasta que Mike me explicó.

Intenté sonar un poco rencorosa, algo que fue difícil, ya que estaba muy aliviada y nada enojada, pero Jessica no pareció notar mi mentira. Al contrario, un brillo de triunfo bañó toda su cara antes que tuviese oportunidad de componer una expresión compungida.

-Oh, lo siento –dijo en un tono más falso que un billete de tres dólares-. Estoy segura que algún otro chico sí va a regalarte algo.

Hice un gesto ambiguo, como que lo dudaba. Salimos del baño y volvimos a la cafetería, donde Jessica casi se le tiró al cuello a Mike, asegurándole que le encantaba su regalo y que sí quería salir con él.

La cara de incredulidad de Mike era tal que lamenté no tener una cámara de fotos para inmortalizarla. Me tragué mi risa lo mejor posible, porque Ángela me miraba como si sospechara que yo estaba detrás de la sonrisa brillante de Jessica y la mirada atónita de Mike.

Por alguna razón, los Cullen y los Hale reían mirando muy disimuladamente en nuestra dirección. Pero no daba la impresión de que se rieran de mí, sino que reían conmigo. Hasta Jasper me contemplaba sin su habitual expresión asesina.

.

Iba hacia la clase que tenía después del almuerzo, Formación Ética y Ciudadana, felicitándome internamente por mi inteligente maniobra. Mi sonrisa duró hasta que divisé a Eric, que iba en dirección contraria a la correcta… y directo hacia mí.

-¡Bella! –exclamó cayendo de rodillas frente a mí, en el pasillo repleto de gente-. ¿Qué es lo que pasa en el Cielo… -y tras una pausa dramática en la que algunos miraron por la ventana sin ver nada fuera de la normal lluvia, Eric completó con voz pretendidamente seductora- …que los ángeles andan por la tierra?

Para mi enorme bochorno, algunos de los que estaban presentes en el pasillo comenzaron a aplaudir. Yo sólo estaba dividida entre mis deseos de huir a velocidad vampírica, y de estrangular lenta y dolorosamente a Eric. Él, ajeno a mis pensamientos, sacó una cajita rectangular dorada de su mochila, y me la tendió con una enorme sonrisa, todavía arrodillado a mis pies.

La tomé con mucho cuidado de no convertirla en astillas, furiosa, y leí velozmente la inscripción. Un plan se formó en mi mente, mientras recordaba algo oído de casualidad hacía ya varios años.

-Gracias, Eric, es muy gentil de tu parte –modulé con cuidado, sabiendo que todo el pasillo estaba pendiente de mis palabras, y agradeciendo haber ido a respirar afuera después del almuerzo-. Pero no puedo aceptarlo. Soy alérgica al maní.

Eric me miró sin comprender, al tiempo que yo le tendía la caja de regreso.

-Bella, son corazones de mazapán –explicó-. No contienen maní.

-Sí que tienen maní. Es más, están hechos a base de maní –rebatí.

-El mazapán se hace con almendras, no con maní –refutó él, todavía de rodillas.

-Eso es el mazapán auténtico –acepté-. Pero la enorme mayoría del mazapán que se comercializa está hecho con maní y grandes cantidades de esencia de almendra para encubrir el olor y sabor del maní, que es más barato –acabé de exponer, quedándome sin aire.

Algunos en el pasillo comenzaron a murmurar en voz baja.

-¡Cuánto sabe esa chica!

-¿Será cierto lo del mazapán?

-Tal vez ya le pasó una vez…

-Sólo lo está rechazando…

-Ella debe saber, si es alérgica.

-Está buscando una manera elegante de sacárselo de encima…

Sólo Eric y yo permanecíamos completamente inmóviles (yo, más inmóvil que él, ya que no respiraba) mientras los murmullos a nuestro alrededor crecían.

-Bella tiene razón –dijo de pronto una voz melodiosa.

Como si tratara de una coreografía bien ensayada, todo el mundo se giró a mirar a Edward Cullen, que estaba en la puerta de una de las aulas, junto a su hermana Alice.

-Es cierto que las empresas fabricantes usan maní en lugar de almendras para abaratar costos en el mazapán. La caja –añadió Edward, señalando la caja que yo todavía le tendía a Eric, que seguía de rodillas- debería tener la advertencia que el alimento puede contener vestigios de maní, que es la forma legal, aunque no del todo honesta, de admitir la verdad.

Inspeccioné la caja y encontré, en letra diminuta, la advertencia que Edward mencionaba. Dada mi falta de aire, le devolví la caja a Eric, señalando el lugar en que estaba la inscripción.

-Es cierto –admitió Eric, cabizbajo-. Eso es lo que dice aquí.

Los murmullos aumentaron en intensidad otra vez. Sin prestarles atención, tomé una mano de Eric y lo puse de pie de un tirón, sin intenciones de humillarlo más. Le sonreí levemente una vez más y me escabullí a clase, fingiendo no ver la expresión herida de Eric, la sonrisa triunfante de Tyler, la mirada de conmiseración de Ángela… ni la semi sonrisa admirada de Edward.

.

En la pausa antes de la última clase del día, me abordó Tyler. De algún modo lo estaba esperando desde que Mike y Eric se habían tomado en serio lo de San Valentín, pero eso no lo hizo menos peor. Más bien lo contrario, porque mi poca paciencia ya estaba al límite.

-¡Mi amor! –exclamó, desde bastante lejos. Yo fingí no haberlo oído, ignorándolo lo mejor posible. Después de todo, yo no me consideraba "su amor". Ángela, que caminaba a mi lado, apretó los labios para contener la sonrisa y apuró el paso para mantenerse junto a mí.

-¡Mi vida! –gritó Tyler de nuevo, abriéndose paso a codazos hacia mí. Aceleré, intentando llegar al aula antes que me alcanzara.

-¡Mi cielo! –chilló él antes de caer cuan largo era al piso en medio del pasillo. -¡Bella, querida, esta rosa…!-exclamó desde el suelo. Sólo entonces me giré a mirarlo- …es para ti –acabó con voz más apagada.

Tyler estaba en medio del pasillo, tirado boca abajo y medio aplastado bajo su mochila. En la mano derecha sostenía un pimpollo de rosa roja, marchita y un poco maltratada… cuyo tallo además acababa de quebrarse. El conjunto no podía ser más patético.

Algunos, como Lauren y Jessica, soltaron risitas despectivas. Tyler estaba claramente abochornado, y yo no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. No quería alentar a Tyler ni darle falsas esperanzas, pero me parecía injusto ignorarlo, humillándolo más delante de toda esa gente.

La llegada del profesor resolvió las cosas. Me agaché junto a Tyler, tomé la rosa de su mano, le murmuré un suave "gracias, eres muy dulce" mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello. Tengo que admitir que fue una caricia similar a la que se le hace a un cachorro o a un bebé, pero Tyler pareció animarse. Con una última y suave sonrisa, entré al aula con la rosa en la mano justo antes que el profesor cerrara la puerta.

.

Las clases de ese interminable catorce de febrero por fin habían terminado. El que había empezado pareciendo un día aburrido y promedio acabó convirtiéndose en toda una prueba para mi autocontrol de no matar a nadie en un ataque de furia, encontrar excusas convincentes a velocidad relámpago, y sacar paciencia y tacto de donde no tenía.

Por otro lado, esperaba sinceramente que Mike captara mi maniobra para atraer su atención hacia Jessica y empezara a prestarle más atención a ella. Era obvio que Jessica estaba completamente embobada con Mike, aunque él no se diese cuenta… yo tendría que entrometerme un poco.

El día también tuvo su lado positivo, como la declaración de Lee sobre mi "doble belleza, física y espiritual". No podía evitarlo, me sentía muy halagada, a vez que un poco avergonzada. Lee seguía pareciéndome físicamente un chico del montón, pero comenzaría a prestarle más atención a lo que decía. Había hablado muy bien… podría llegar a ser un gran periodista o escritor el día de mañana.

Ya estaba tan segura de no recibir más atenciones por el Día de los Enamorados que había bajado completamente la guardia, olvidando que todavía estaba en el estacionamiento de la escuela y por lo tanto al alcance de todos los adolescentes del pueblo.

Fue por eso que me sobresalté tanto al ver desde la distancia a alguien apoyado en la parte trasera de la Chevy, con los brazos tras la espalda y un pie indolentemente posicionado contra el guardabarros. Sin ninguna duda, estaba esperándome.

Aún en la distancia pude percibir el cabello cobrizo, pero miré de nuevo, sólo para estar segura. Entorné los ojos y bajé un poco mis incómodos lentes verdes. Sí, tenía cabello cobrizo, ojos castaño claro, y una sonrisa torcida.

Sin ninguna duda, era Edward Cullen quien estaba allí.

Inspiré profundo, aprovechando que no había nadie cerca, para darme ánimos. Apreté los labios y me encaminé a zancadas, pero a paso normal, hacia mi Chevy.

Él no se movió, su sonrisa sólo se volvió un poco más sincera y menos irónica.

Mucho antes de lo que me hubiese gustado, estábamos a menos de un metro de distancia. Yo tenía que pasar junto a él para llegar hasta la puerta del conductor, algo que el muy maldito debía haber calculado exactamente cuando se instaló allí.

Mientras daba el último paso, el que me pondría a unos centímetros de distancia de él, calculé mentalmente las posibilidades que tenía de atropellarlo si daba marcha atrás antes que él se apartara. No parecía muy probable, pero sería interesante de intentar…

Cuando estuve junto a él, más cerca de lo que nunca había estado, ni siquiera en clases, él se movió lentamente, apartándose de la Chevy y mirándome a mí. Me congelé. Por puro instinto ya no había respirado desde que empecé a caminar hacia él; ahora, viéndolo moverse lento y grácil hacia mí, me quedé inmóvil, pero lista para saltar al menor movimiento sospechoso.

Edward se apartó lentamente, de modo que quedamos mirándonos por unos interminables segundos. Él era un poco más alto que yo, pero no mucho. Podíamos mirarnos a los ojos sin problemas.

En su rostro apareció otra vez la mueca de contrariedad que lucía siempre que me observaba más de diez segundos seguidos. Yo entorné un poco los ojos, a la defensiva.

Pero tan rápido como llegó la expresión de curiosidad insatisfecha, así de rápido se fue. Sonrió otra vez, de forma serena y amable, y con movimientos lentos hasta para un humano, retiró la mano derecha de atrás de la espalda y la puso entre nosotros.

-Feliz San Valentín –musitó en voz demasiado baja para que los oídos humanos lo oyeran.

En la mano tenía una hermosa rosa amarilla, a medio abrir; tenía todavía toda la frescura de la rosa en botón, del pimpollo, pero ya con la promesa de la hermosa flor adulta que sería una vez que se abriera por completo.

-Una rosa amarilla significa amistad –explicó él, en el mismo tono bajo.

-¿Es… para mí? –musité, contemplando la rosa con admiración. Era perfecta.

-Si quieres –respondió él.

Comprendí en ese momento todo lo que traía implícito el que me ofreciera esa rosa amarilla. Me estaba ofreciendo su amistad, no su amor (hasta yo sabía que son las rosas rojas las que significan pasión), lo cual era una alivio. La propuesta era cordial y estaba cuidadosamente formulada, ese "si quieres" que Edward había formulado hacía un momento implicaba que yo era, al menos en teoría, libre de rechazar la rosa, y la propuesta que traía implícita, si así lo deseaba.

Por un lado, yo ansiaba esa rosa como a nada en el mundo. Era tan hermosa, tan perfecta. Yo nunca había sido una gran fanática de las flores. Reconocía las más comunes y conocidas, como las rosas, margaritas, claveles y tulipanes, por ejemplo, pero no tenía ni idea de qué aspecto tenía una caléndula, ni si a las azucenas había que plantarlas al sol o a la sombra, o si los crisantemos requieren poco o mucho agua. No entendía demasiado de plantas ni flores, pero esa rosa, esa sola rosa amarilla… ansiaba tanto tenerla…

Pero por otro lado, aceptarla me parecía darle a Edward ciertos derechos. Si aceptarla implicaba la obligación de convertirme en su "amiga", sin saber exactamente los alcances del término, con todo el dolor del alma prefería no quedármela.

El debió notar mi debate interior y mi angustia, porque la comprensión brilló en sus ojos al tiempo que una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Pero no era una sonrisa cruel, como la de alguien que le enseña una golosina a un niño y luego se la quita, sino una sonrisa de cálida comprensión.

Tendió la rosa más hacia mí, hasta que prácticamente estuvo bajo mi nariz.

-Es tuya –dijo en voz bajísima-. Sin compromiso.

Me quedé completamente inmóvil. Eso no era lo que había esperado. Lenta, muy lentamente, tomé la rosa, sin que nuestros dedos se rozaran.

-Feliz San Valentín –me dijo una vez más, con una sonrisa que me hubiese hecho hiperventilar si todavía necesitara respirar para vivir.

Le respondí asintiendo apenas, sintiéndome completamente embobada y un poco estúpida. Hubiese querido que se me ocurriera algo inteligente y divertido que decirle, pero todavía estaba demasiado atontada por la rosa, sus palabras amables y su blanca sonrisa.

Sin dejar de sonreír, se giró y con paso tranquilo caminó hacia el Volvo plateado, donde el resto de su familia ya parecía estar esperándolo. El auto arrancó y salió del estacionamiento muy poco después.

Y yo… yo me quedé ahí, sintiéndome como una adolescente hormonal por primera vez en mi vida.

.

Al llegar a casa, busqué enseguida un florero. No tuve suerte: Charlie era un hombre soltero poco dado a los detalles estéticos. El único lugar de la casa en el que había flores era en los azulejos del cuarto de baño.

Pero muy atrás en la alacena encontré un par de vasos altos y angostos que no tenía idea cómo habían ido a parar a la alacena de Charlie, pero no importaba: las rosas se veían bien dentro de ellos. Pensé en colocar las dos rosas juntas, pero el contraste era tan evidente que no tuve más remedio que ponerlas separadas.

El agua fría había reanimado bastante a la pobre rosa maltratada de Tyler, que por sí sola lucía un poco marchita, pero básicamente bien. Pero la rosa de Edward opacaba completamente a la rosa roja, y la opacaría aún si la rosa de Tyler no tuviese el tallo quebrado, estuviese un poco marchita y con varios arañazos en los pétalos exteriores.

La rosa amarilla brillaba por si misma, como un faro en el puerto. Igual que quien me la había obsequiado, no podía pasar desapercibida.

Mientras cocinaba algo de pescado con papas para Charlie, no podía dejar de mirar la rosa, que había dejado sobre la mesa, y sonreír bobamente. Era ridículo e infantil, pero me sentía tan ligera y feliz como pudiese volar cada vez que la veía.

-¡Hola! –Charlie había llegado, y estaba dejando el arma y las botas en el vestíbulo-. ¡Bella! ¿Estás en casa?

-¡Estoy en la cocina, papá! –le respondí, recordándome hablarle casi a los gritos. Él no tenía mi sentido del oído, que lo escuchaba desde que el móvil patrulla doblaba la esquina, bastante antes de que llegara a casa.

Esa era otra cualidad extraña: reconocía el ruido característico de los motores de los automóviles. Aún sin verlos, podía reconocer por el sonido al móvil patrulla, al Chevy (bueno, confieso que eso no es muy difícil, su estruendo es único) y a los de todos los vecinos. No hubiese sido capaz de identificarlos en medio de un embotellamiento de tránsito, supongo, pero por separado no los confundía fácilmente.

Charlie entró a la cocina olfateando con interés.

-¿Pescado al horno? –preguntó, sus ojos brillando de alegría.

-Sí, alguien trajo pescado como para un ejército el fin de semana pasado, y eso que aquí solo somos dos –bromeé, al tiempo que empujaba la fuente con papas en la parte inferior del horno para que se dorasen de arriba también.

-Sí, bueno, había muy buen pique –se medio defendió él, pero sonreía. Sabía que yo sólo le estaba tomando el pelo.

-¿Y esa rosa? –preguntó Charlie de pronto, sorprendido.

Yo aún tenía la cabeza medio dentro de horno, controlando el pescado, y consideré por un momento apagar la llama y dejar mi cabeza ahí, pero al recordar que de todos modos no podía asfixiarme no tuve más remedio que juntar valor y enfrentarme a la mirada insólitamente escrutadora de Charlie.

-Hoy es San Valentín –le dije por toda respuesta, saliendo por fin del horno y buscando un plato en la alacena.

Con mi vista periférica vi como los ojos de Charlie se abrían de comprensión. Le puse el plato en las manos y me dirigí a buscar un vaso sin mirarlo a la cara.

-¿No se supone que tiene que ser roja? –preguntó Charlie por fin, mientras yo ponía el vaso sobre el plato que aún tenía en las manos.

Por toda respuesta, le señalé a la maltratada rosa roja que estaba un poco por detrás y un poco a la izquierda de la amarilla. Los ojos de Charlie se abrieron más al contemplarla.

-¿Qué le pasó a esa pobre flor? –quiso saber, un poco asustado.

-Fue un poco confuso, pero creo que en parte se debe a que Tyler la llevó en la mochila todo el día y me la dio recién antes de la última clase de la tarde, y en parte a que tropezó y se cayó en medio del pasillo cuando intentaba alcanzarme para dármela –dije de un tirón, intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo, mientras buscaba los cubiertos y los colocaba junto al vaso sobre el plato-. De todos modos, fue un bonito gesto.

Charlie todavía no se había movido. Estaba procesando todo lo que acababa de oír. Yo empecé a buscar una servilleta en el cajón donde se guardaban manteles y servilletas.

-¿Y la rosa amarilla?

Rayos. Charlie nunca hacía preguntas, ¿tenía que empezar justo el día que yo menos interés tenía en contestarlas?

-Una rosa amarilla significa amistad –contesté, colocando la servilleta sobre los cubiertos.

Charlie tenía en ese momento en sus manos todo lo necesario para poner la mesa, pero no parecía que fuera a moverse pronto. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, como si acabara de recibir demasiada información.

-¿Y quién te la regaló? –insistió Charlie, al tiempo que yo tomaba el plato y con él el vaso, los cubiertos y la servilleta que estaban sobre el plato que sostenía entre sus manos, y empezaba a poner la mesa yo.

-Edward. Edward Cullen –dije tras unos segundos en que me esforcé en calmarme y que no me temblara la voz. ¿Por qué me ponía tan nerviosa admitir algo que me había hecho tan feliz?

-¿Edward Cullen te regaló una rosa amarilla ofreciéndote su amistad? –resumió Charlie, sorprendido.

Asentí sin girarme a mirarlo, distribuyendo vaso, plato, cubiertos y servilleta con rapidez. Después de todo, sólo tenía que poner la mesa para Charlie.

Cuando por acabé y ya no tuve excusa para no mirarlo, me giré lentamente, esperando ver… bueno, no sé qué esperaba ver en él, pero ciertamente no la amplia sonrisa que adornaba sus facciones.

-Me cae bien ese chico –dictaminó, tomando asiento-. ¿Cuál de todos es Edwin? ¿No es ese grandote musculoso, no? –de pronto sonaba preocupado.

-Edward, papá. Es el más joven, de pelo cobrizo. Comparte la clase de biología conmigo –añadí, no sé bien por qué.

Le serví el pescado y las papas, que Charlie comenzó a comer con buen apetito. Tenía modales como para no hablar con la boca llena, de modo que permanecimos en silencio durante varios minutos.

Aproveché el tiempo para dejar a mi mente volar, recordando el día. El archiconocido poema de Mike, las dulces palabras de Lee, mi artimaña respecto a Mike y Jessica, el papelón de Eric, la humillación de Tyler… la sonrisa de Edward cuando me dio la flor… el suave tono de su voz cuando dijo "sin compromiso"… su sonrisa cuando se alejó tras desearme un feliz San Valentín…

-Te gusta –dijo Charlie de pronto, trayéndome de regreso al presente. Una sonrisa adornaba su cara.

¡Por todos los Cielos! ¿En serio Charlie no podía elegir otro día para volverse todo lo perspicaz que no había sido en años?

-Es una rosa bellísima –respondí, acariciando levemente los pétalos.

-No me refería sólo a la rosa.

Miré a Charlie intentando ocultar mi pánico, pero él ya tenía otra vez toda su atención puesta en el pescado y las papas.

-Me voy a hacer los deberes –dije entonces, temerosa de ser atrapada in fraganti de nuevo-. Hasta luego, papá -Él sólo asintió con la boca llena.

.

Esa noche, a solas en la seguridad de mi cuarto, reflexioné largo y tendido sobre la rosa y la propuesta que traía consigo. La verdad… sí, me gustaba… y no solo la rosa.

Pero seguía teniendo miedo, mucho miedo. Jasper era simplemente atemorizador, no parecía que fuera a dudar en atacarme. A Emmett yo parecía aburrirlo, no daba la impresión que fuese a saltar a defenderme. A Rosalie yo parecía repugnarle, aunque no acertaba a imaginarme por qué. Edward era encantador, pero esa expresión de constante decepción que ponía cada vez que miraba no daba buena espina. Alice parecía apreciarme, ¿pero qué podía hacer una chica bajita y delgada como ella contra alguien alto y fuerte como Jasper? De acuerdo, eran pareja, pero…

Intentaría ir de a poco, decidí después de mucho dar vueltas y de tener que levantarme a tender mi cama otra vez (el enredo de sábanas y mantas era tal que ya no se podía ni siquiera fingir dormir ahí). Empezaría saludándolos desde una prudente distancia, y si alguna vez encontraba a Edward o Alice, que parecían ser los más amigables, a solas en algún lugar, tal vez hablaría un poco con ellos. De acuerdo, no era muy probable verlos solos, en especial Alice casi siempre estaba con Jasper, pero… si se daba el caso…

Me vestí por la mañana con una sonrisa en los labios. Una promesa de no-agresión por parte de Edward era, definitivamente, el primer paso.

.

N/A: muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron reviews, ¡15 en el primer capítulo y 17 en el segundo es muchísimo! Me alegra cada mensaje que recibo, pero soy ambiciosa, y quiero más. No necesariamente cantidad, pero sí calidad. Un mensaje de tipo "hola, me gusta tu historia, actualiza pronto, un beso" es halagador, pero no me ayuda a la hora de mejorar mi escritura. Invito, a quien se anime, a criticar.

¿Qué puedo mejorar? ¿Cuáles son los puntos flojos de la historia? ¿Qué cosas les parecen que sobran o faltan? ¿Están bien logrados los personajes? ¿Son creíbles las reacciones? ¿Qué es lo que más les gusta? ¿Qué es lo que no? ¿Qué cambiarían, y por qué?

No pretendo obligar a nadie, todos los mensajes son recibidos, y los de usuarios registrados, respondidos. Quien quiera dejar un mensaje donde simplemente diga "hola, me gusta tu historia, actualiza pronto, un beso" es igual de bienvenido que el crítico consumado. Sólo, por favor, comprendan que como pichón de escritora los mensajes con críticas constructivas me son un aporte mucho mayor a mi escritura y menor a mi ego, que después de tantos reviews está bastante alto.

Desde ya, muchas gracias por leer, a todos.


	4. Donde el corazón te lleve

Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Meyer y a la electricidad y el internet lo pagan mis padres. Sólo el tiempo que empleo en escribir y revisar en mío.

Este capítulo es el equivalente (algo distorsionado) del capítulo canon "Las invitaciones". Es un capítulo intermedio, una pausa, antes de la recta final. Estamos casi llegando a la mitad de la historia, según mis estimaciones, y aquí Bella y Edward empiezan a volverse más cercanos.

Y para los impacientes, un adelanto: en el capítulo siguiente, la historia de cómo Bella fue transformada, contada por ella misma.

.

DONDE EL CORAZÓN TE LLEVE

Había pasado un mes desde el incidente con el automóvil de Tyler y una semana desde San Valentín sin muchos contratiempos. Edward y yo intercambiábamos cabeceos amables en clase, pero no volvimos a hablar.

Mike, Eric, y después del accidente también Tyler, me rodeaban constantemente y hacían lo imposible por llamar mi atención. A Tyler alguien, sospecho que fue Mike, le contó que me asusté tanto cuando su auto chocó con el Chevy que tuve que irme a casa por el resto del día. Si pretendió crearle un complejo de culpa o algo así el tiro le salió por la culata, ya que desde ese entonces tuve un nuevo admirador que añadir a mi lista. Resultaban insoportables, y más de una vez me hubiese gustado explicarles con toda claridad lo que podría haberle pasado a sus patéticos cuellos si mi rostro (y mis dientes) hubiese estado demasiado cerca de ellos.

Ángela y yo éramos prácticamente amigas. No era una amistad basada en la conversación ni las confidencias, sino una construida en base a silencios y leves sonrisas. Era agradable y cómodo estar junto a ella, una persona tranquila y buena.

Jessica y Lauren seguían buscando mi compañía, no sé para qué. Y si es lo que sospecho, a saber, desparramar todo tipo de rumores infundados, prefiero no confirmarlo.

El resto de los Cullen y los Hale no habían cambiado mayormente su actitud, y yo tampoco modifiqué la mía. Eludí el choque y el conflicto siempre, a costa de seguir acumulando miles de dudas y preguntas que no me atreví a formularles.

Esas mismas dudas y preguntas eran las que me daban vueltas por la cabeza durante las noches, pero mi nuevo sistema para mantener a la familia vampírica fuera de mis pensamientos, el mismo que había usado la noche después de la práctica de laboratorio y antes de casi desayunarme a Tyler, funcionaba.

Durante ese mes había progresado mucho: ya era capaz de recitar una palabra de cada dos y una de cada tres, no solo del himno nacional, sino también de la declaración de la independencia y del juramento de lealtad a la bandera. También podía deletrearlos de corrido, de adelante hacia atrás y de atrás hacia delante. Además, era capaz de recitar sólo las vocales o solo las consonantes de cualquier de los tres textos.

Sí, era patética, pero era mejor eso que seguir haciéndome mala sangre.

Pero también hice cosas más constructivas durante el mes siguiente. Limpié la casa a fondo, enceré el suelo de madera del piso superior, volví a pintar varias paredes y colgué nuevas cortinas en las ventanas. Toda la ropa era lavada, centrifugada, tendida fuera cuando el tiempo lo permitía o en el lavadero cuando no, y escrupulosamente planchada. Pegué botones, zurcí medias y aprendí a cambiar cierres relámpago. Cociné para Charlie todos los días, desayuno y cena, y le preparé viandas los fines de semana, cuando se iba de pesca. Tanto el móvil patrulla como el Chevy brillaban de limpios, por dentro y por fuera.

Charlie dijo en una ocasión que la casa nunca había estado tan hogareña, aunque se arrepintió al instante. Comprendí su dilema: Reneé era una excelente persona y una mujer muy alegre, pero como ama de casa dejaba bastante que desear. Sin embargo, era evidente que Charlie aún la extrañaba, y al decir eso había dado a entender que Reneé no era buena ama de casa, lo cual era cierto, pero él no quería insultarla, lo que era tierno. No le di demasiadas vueltas al asunto y me limité a informarle con una sonrisa que la comida estaba lista.

Mis calificaciones escolares eran excelentes, lo cual no dejaba de sorprender gratamente a todos, incluso a mí misma. Mike murmuró "perfecta" el día que obtuve mi tercera nota máxima consecutiva, y Jessica me lanzó una mirada capaz de congelar un charco en el Sahara. Edward sólo sonrió levemente, como riendo ante un chiste privado.

Respecto a mi alimentación, estaba consiguiendo controlar mi apetito y alimentarme cada diez días en lugar de una semana. Ocho días después del hombre apuñalado de Port Angels, encontré una motociclista a la que un transporte de carga, atiborrado hasta arriba de troncos cortados, no había alcanzado a ver a tiempo cuando zigzagueaba por las siempre mojadas rutas cercanas a Forks. La chica no usaba casco, y la verdad es que sólo quedaba una masa sanguinolenta de ella; supe que era una mujer porque tenía las uñas pintadas y cabello largo.

Después me zampé a un suicida que se tiró de un decimonoveno piso (eso se dijo en las noticias) en Tacoma; ya estaba muerto cuando yo llegué, pero por suerte no se había enfriado casi. Y mi última ingesta había sido una excursionista, aparentemente perdida, que se cayó de un risco en los húmedos bosques que rodeaban Forks. Admito que estaba herida cuando llegué, pero viva. Sin embargo, no estaba consciente, y eso facilitó las cosas para mí... estaba empezando a sufrir de arrepentimiento por las vidas que tomaba, pese a que sólo lo hacía cuando tenía demasiada sed.

No hubo sol en todo el mes, lo cual era de agradecer, porque yo todavía no había tomado una decisión respecto a los Cullen, pero tampoco había encontrado una excusa gracias a la cual quedarme en casa. Tendría que improvisar sobre la marcha.

.

Mi vida había alcanzado por fin un estado de relativa calma y rutina cuando un acontecimiento fuera de lo común vino a perturbar esa ansiada tranquilidad.

Fueron las arpías Jessica y Lauren quienes comenzaron, al hacerme saber que ellas pensaban invitar a Mike y Connor al Baile de Primavera que se celebraría en dos semanas. Me llevó un momento entender a qué se referían, hasta que me explicaron que la chica era la que elegía su pareja y caí en la cuenta que estaban advirtiéndome que me abstuviera de invitar a esos dos chicos en particular.

-Sin problemas –les contesté de inmediato.

Estábamos en la cafetería, almorzando ellas y sorbiendo algo de gaseosa yo. Mike estaba en cama con gripe; Eric se había fisurado el metatarso del pie derecho hacía un par de días y no podía ir a clase; Tyler no había ido a la escuela ese día, no sabíamos por qué, pero yo agradecía la tranquilidad que implicaba que, por lo menos por un día, esos tres no estuviesen pisándome los talones.

-¿No pensabas pedírselo a Mike? –se sorprendió Jessica, recelosa. Era sabido por toda la escuela que Mike besaba el suelo que yo pisaba. Connor a veces me miraba lánguidamente, pero en general era discreto.

-No –respondí honestamente.

-¿Ni a Connor? –insistió Lauren.

-Tampoco –contesté, totalmente sincera.

-¿A quién se lo pensabas pedir? –pinchó Jessica, entrometida-. ¿Tyler?

Negué fervientemente con la cabeza.

-¿Eric? –quiso saber Lauren. Volví a negar-. ¿Stephen?

-¿Josh? ¿Ricky? ¿Sean? –Jessica apuntó más nombres.

Seguí negando con la cabeza mientras esas dos enumeraban lo que me parecieron todos los chicos de la escuela, si no de la ciudad. Ángela, sentada silenciosamente a mi lado, dio un pequeño respingo cuando se mencionó a Ben Chenney, e intuí que a ella le hubiese gustado invitarlo. Me prometí hacer algo al respecto.

-¿Es obligación ir a ese baile? –pregunté después de un rato, fastidiada.

-Sí.

-No.

Jessica y Lauren respondieron a la vez, sólo que contestaron cosas distintas. Se miraron entre las dos un momento, momento que aproveché para mirar a Ángela en busca de una respuesta honesta.

-No es obligatorio –me confió-. No hay muchos bailes por acá, y es raro que alguien no quiera ir. Pero no es obligatorio –aclaró. Luego de un segundo de aparente indecisión, añadió: -Los Cullen no fueron al baile del año pasado, y que yo sepa no los castigaron.

Mis ojos se dirigieron casi por instinto a la mesa donde estaban mis cinco congéneres, mirando aburridos las paredes y el techo.

-Claro, un simple baile organizado por la escuela no es suficientemente bueno para los Cullen –bufó Jessica, mirando directamente a Edward, que en la distancia sonrió un poco sarcásticamente.

La malvada sospecha que Edward se había negado a ser su pareja y que era eso lo que había acrecentado la antipatía que Jessica sentía por él cruzó mi mente. Contuve una sonrisa.

-Seguro que solo van a bailes de vestido largo y smoking –añadió Lauren, echando felizmente leña al fuego.

Dejé de prestarles atención, algo que ya era un hábito cuando esas dos comenzaban a hablar mal de alguien. Paseé la vista por toda la cafetería, intentando encontrar algo interesante que ver, pero sólo estaban las mismas caras de siempre.

¿Jenny Shakehands se había cortado el pelo? Sí, y lo había teñido también. No le quedaba del todo mal, aunque ese rubio lucía un poco artificial en contraste con sus cejas oscuras.

Chris Sarabian, que iba al curso un año superior al mío, estaba garabateando algo en la suela de su bota, para lo cual tenía que sentarse en una posición encorvada muy extraña. Entrecerré los ojos, intentando ver mejor, y sonreí. Estaba esquematizando las fórmulas para calcular el movimiento rectilíneo uniforme. Parecía que le temía al examen de Física, si estaba tomando ese tipo de medidas.

Lee me medio sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa. Una amistad a distancia, consistente en leves sonrisas y cabeceos, se había instalado entre nosotros después de San Valentín.

-Creo que Edward Cullen te está mirando, y desde hace un rato –me murmuró Ángela.

Miré en dirección a la mesa de los Cullen y los Hale con el mayor disimulo posible, y sólo por un segundo. Efectivamente, Edward me estaba mirando otra vez, con la misma expresión escrutadora de siempre, la que me ponía tan nerviosa.

-Edward, no la mires tanto, se va a gastar –le dijo su hermano Emmett con una ancha sonrisa burlona.

Para fines prácticos, había empezado a pensar en ellos como hermanos, ya que era muy complejo estar repitiéndose "hermano o hermanastro o lo que sea" cada vez que pensaba en uno de ellos.

No volví a mirarlos después de lo que escuché, pero agudicé el oído todo lo posible. ¿Estaban hablando de mí? La mayor parte del tiempo, ellos no hablaban en absoluto.

Edward gruñó, aunque apartó la vista.

-Ahora en serio, ¿qué es lo que tiene que estás acechándola como un perro de presa? –insistió Emmett, aparentemente curioso.

-No estoy acechándola –siseó Edward, enojado.

-No, sólo vigilándola –se burló Emmett, irónico.

-Estoy vigilando que nada se salga de control –se defendió Edward-. Todos quedamos en mantener un ojo alerta.

-Si sólo estás vigilando, ¿por qué tanta cólera cada vez que un humano masculino mira con deseo a Bella, intenta tomarla de la mano o sólo se le acerca? –preguntó Jasper retóricamente, con la misma sonrisa torcida que solía mostrar Edward.

-Porque ella podría descontrolarse demasiado fácil con un humano tan cerca –respondió Edward rápidamente. Quizás, demasiado rápidamente.

-¿Te molestaría más que lo mate, o que no lo haga? –preguntó Rosalie con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Cómo? ¡Claro que no quiero que mate a nadie! –se defendió Edward.

La conversación estaba desarrollándose a velocidad vampírica y en voz muy baja. Me costaba bastante escuchar todo lo que decían, pero por nada en el mundo me perdería una palabra. Escucharlos discutir podría darme alguna pista de cómo pensaban sobre mí.

-Reformulo: ¿te molestaría más que mate al chico con el que acepte salir, o que no lo haga y en cambio mantenga una relación con él? –siseó Rosalie, velozmente hasta para un vampiro.

-¡Es una neófita! –Edward casi chilló antes de calmarse un poco y seguir-. No podría mantener una relación con un humano. Ninguno de nosotros podría mantener una relación sentimental con un humano, menos aún siendo neófitos.

-Pero hasta ahora demostró un autocontrol increíble –señaló Alice-. No se comió a sus pretendientes en San Valentín, no dejó seco a Tyler Crowley tras el accidente, no atacó a nadie del pueblo, y por lo que sabemos aprendió a no respirar en compañía de personas. Los humanos se sienten cómodos en su compañía, nadie sospechó hasta ahora que ella sea otra cosa que una chica extraordinariamente hermosa…

-Sí, bueno, pero un segundo alcanzaría para destruir toda esa fachada tan cuidadosamente construida, ¿no? –observó Edward un poco ferozmente-. No creo que sea tan irresponsable como para arriesgarse… y arriesgarnos –añadió, por alguna razón que no comprendí.

-No sé si estará al tanto de eso –comentó Emmett reflexivamente-. Y tampoco estamos seguros de que sea una neófita.

Me arriesgué a echarles un brevísimo vistazo a tiempo de ver a mi compañero de Biología mientras respondía:

-Créeme que sí es una neófita –murmuró Edward tocándose levemente la mejilla.

Una punzada de culpa me atravesó. Rosalie ocultó una risita, Emmett rió cubriéndose la boca con la mano, Jasper se mordió muy fuerte los labios, Alice sonrió con inocencia.

-Sí, ríanse –bufó Edward, enojado, y encarando a Alice, añadió con aspereza: -Gracias por no avisar.

-Oh, pero Edward, ¿cómo iba a saberlo yo? –preguntó Alice con un tono completamente asombrado e inocente-. Fue una decisión completamente espontánea de Bella, fue pensarlo y hacerlo. No había forma que yo lo supiera antes.

Edward gruñó. Yo aparté la vista de ellos por si acaso, sin comprender del todo por qué se suponía que Alice podría haberle avisado a su hermano que yo iba a abofetearlo.

-Pero el caso es que sí sería muy peligroso que ella se involucre con un humano –señaló Jasper, serio-. Si lo atacara, si lo mata… es demasiado fácil que acabemos teniendo un problema llegado directamente desde Italia, y que la culpa recaiga sobre nosotros.

Confieso que ahí me perdí por completo. ¿Por qué los Cullen iban a tener "un problema llegado directamente de Italia" si yo mataba por accidente a alguien? ¿Qué tipo de problema sería? ¿Por qué Italia, de entre todos los países del mundo? ¿Y por qué la culpa recaería sobre ellos si era yo quien mataba a alguien?

-Exacto –afirmó Edward, muy seguro-. Ése es el tipo de problemas con el que llevamos tiempo intentando no toparnos, y sería una gran ironía que acabemos en la hoguera por culpa de una neófita a la que se le dio por catar a su novio humano.

Yo ya no entendía una palabra, pero eso sólo me hacía prestar más atención que antes.

-Claro que apartar a los humanos de su camino no implica que alguien tenga que ponerse como loco de celos cada vez que Isabella le sonríe a alguien –completó Jasper como quien no quiere la cosa.

Me quedé rígida, completamente. ¿Yo estaba entendiendo todo mal, o acaso Jasper acababa de dar a entender que…?

-¿Loco de celos? ¡¿Celos?! –preguntó Emmett en medio de una carcajada.

-Sólo me preocupo, no son celos, es temor… -se defendió Edward airadamente.

-Temor de que a ella le guste otro –puntualizó Jasper-. Soy un empático; puedes mentirme con la palabra, pero tus sentimientos están ahí.

No me quedó en todo claro que era un 'empático', pero de momento me importaba más lo otro que había dicho el rubio.

-¡Hacen una preciosa pareja! –suspiró Alice.

-¡Me encanta esa chica! –exclamó Emmett-. ¡La primera que consiguió tocar el corazoncito de nuestro pequeño Edward, y lo hizo dándole una bofetada!

Rayos, ¿es que todo el mundo tenía que recordarme lo de la bofetada?

-Oh, nuestro querido Edward está loco por ella, pero nadie dijo que Isabella sienta lo mismo –expuso Rosalie con cierto retintín en la voz-. Y creo que si es suficientemente inteligente como para no comerse a nadie, también lo es como para no tirarse a los brazos de Edward en cuanto le diga "hola".

-Admito que noto más preocupación y nerviosismo que otra cosa emanando ella cuando él está cerca –confesó Jasper.

Casi podía ver la enorme sonrisa de Rosalie cuando a continuación dijo:

-Esto será una masacre. ¡Yo quiero un asiento en primera fila!

-¡Yo no-! –comenzó Ewdard vehemente, pero se interrumpió de golpe. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era un siseo furioso-. ¡Traidores! –escupió-. ¡Lo planearon!

Los demás rieron suavemente.

-Algo así –confesó Alice alegremente-. No podíamos hacerlo explícito, pero sí intentamos hacerte confesar, ¡y resultó!

-¿Tenían que hacerlo en la cafetería? –gruñó Edward, resentido.

-Necesitábamos testigos que te impidieran intentar descuartizarnos –contestó Emmett sin pudor, riendo.

-¿Se les ocurrió que Bella podría estar escuchándonos? –siseó Edward, enojado y un poco… ¿asustado?

Decidí que había escuchado suficiente. Lo que menos quería era tener otra vez la atención de los Cinco Fantásticos sobre mí, de modo que me levanté lo más rápido que podía a velocidad humana y salí al patio a respirar… e intentar poner mis pensamientos en orden, desesperadamente.

Pese a todo lo confuso que había en la conversación de mis congéneres, algo saqué en limpio, algo en lo que tenían razón: no podía acercarme a ningún muchacho humano, bajo serio riesgo de convertirlo en un bocadillo.

Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido, pero ahora tenía una razón completamente seria, y mi decisión estaba tomada: no iba a ir a ese ridículo baile. No me importaba si era el acontecimiento más esperado de la temporada de Forks, si se consideraba un privilegio casi ineludible, ni si era "de media etiqueta", fuera lo que fuese a significar eso.

Decidido. No iría.

.

Jessica y Lauren no ocultaron su decepción ni su enojo cuando les informé que no pensaba ir. Faltaban trece días para el baile, y esas dos humanas ya lo habían convertido en el monotema de todas sus conversaciones.

-¡Tienes que ir! -chilló Jessica-. ¡Toda la escuela estará ahí!

-Razón de más para no ir –respondí lánguidamente, tras beber un sorbo de mi lata de gaseosa-. Mi sola ausencia no llamará la atención.

-¡Al contrario! -exclamó Jessica, que parecía fuera de sí-. ¡Todo el mundo va a notar que eres la única que no fue al baile!

-Un modo original de llamar la atención, ¿no? –le contesté.

-¿Quieres llamar la atención? –pinchó Lauren.

-No realmente –admití-. Pero si es el precio por no ir al baile, lo haré.

Estuvieron intentando persuadirme otro rato, con diversos argumentos muy poco convincentes, al menos para mí. La aseveración que había grandes posibilidades que mi cita aprovecharía la penumbra para besarme, por ejemplo, les parecía una excelente razón a Jessica y Lauren para ir al baile, pero a mí me convenció completamente que lo que menos quería hacer era ir. No podía correr ese riesgo.

.

Cuando faltaban al algo menos de dos semanas para el baile, parecía que sólo había dos temas de conversación en los pasillos: el baile, y mi negativa a ir.

Por alguna razón, lo segundo parecía caer muy mal. La mayoría de la gente parecía creer que yo era una engreída que se consideraba demasiado como para ir a un simple baile organizado por la escuela. Sospecho que Lauren desparramó ese rumor.

En realidad, me hacía bastante gracia pensar que tenía montañas de razones para obligarme a no ir, pero que ni si quiera me hacían falta, por la simple razón que no tenía ganas ni interés de ir a ese estúpido baile. No suponía un sacrificio para mí, porque nunca había deseado ir.

Irónico, ¿no?

.

-Bella, ¿de qué color será tu vestido? –insistía Jessica durante el almuerzo del Día Diez, como me había dado en llamarlo mentalmente, llevando la cuenta regresiva.

-Gris, con agujeros, y de franela –respondí sin mirarla.

Ante las miradas atónitas de quienes compartían la mesa conmigo, tuve que explicitarme:

-Ése es mi pijama. Es lo que voy a estar usando la noche del baile.

Unos pocos rieron. Lauren y Jessica parecían ofendidas.

-Creo que el verde musgo te sentará muy bien –determinó Jessica.

-No tengo intenciones de teñir mi pijama.

-¡El rosa es mejor! –decretó Lauren, sonriendo ante mi mueca de asco-. Rosa bebé, suave y romántico… para una noche especial…

Las dejé hablar sin hacerles ningún caso. Tenía que guardar mi reserva de aire para cosas más importantes.

-Bella, ¿por qué no quieres ir al baile? –me preguntó Ángela en voz baja.

Su pregunta me tomó de sorpresa. Nadie había querido saber por qué no iba a ir, todos se limitaban a intentar convencerme de que sí fuera.

-Yo… no sé bailar –admití en voz baja-. Tengo miedo de ponerme en ridículo, pisar a alguien, caerme… no quiero pasar vergüenza, ni avergonzar a mi pareja de baile.

Ángela sonrió solo levemente, dándome ánimos.

-Si sólo es por eso, no te preocupes, todos somos estudiantes de secundaria con intenciones de divertirnos. Ginger Rogers y Fred Astaire no están aquí; el que sea un baile es más una excusa para reunirnos y pasar un buen rato juntos que una obligación de bailar –me dijo en un murmullo-. Tal vez, si hablas con el chico que invites y le dices que no quieres bailar, puedas ir de todos modos.

Ángela dudó un momento, durante el cual me estudió con el rostro muy serio.

-Pero si no es solo eso, y hay alguna otra razón por la que no quieras ir… harás lo que consideres correcto –completó con una sonrisa amistosa, antes de volver la atención a su ensalada.

Había veces en que la perspicacia de Ángela me daba mucho más miedo que las miradas coléricas de Jasper Hale o la expresión de curiosidad insatisfecha de Edward Cullen.

.

El Día Nueve los acontecimientos se precipitaron. Cuando salí de casa por la mañana, en dirección al Chevy, Alice y Edward Cullen estaba esperándome a mitad de camino entre el porche de casa y la Chevy, refugiándose de la leve lluvia bajo sendos paraguas.

-Hola, no queremos asustarte, pero una pandilla de tus admiradores, o mejor dicho acosadores, está esperándote en la escuela para intentar persuadirte por las malas de que vayas al baile con alguno de ellos –me explicó Alice a toda prisa-. Vamos a tenderles una trampa. Si estás de acuerdo, yo voy en la Chevy, usando tu abrigo, de modo que los confundamos. Irás en el Volvo con Edward, usando mi abrigo; así al menos podrás entrar a la escuela sin problemas. Cúbrete la cabeza con la capucha, eso ayudará. Seguimos viendo sobre la marcha cómo logramos hacerles frente en un momento que sea ventajoso para nosotros.

-"¿Nosotros?" –alcancé a mascullar, confundida.

Edward estaba muy serio. Alice sonrió ampliamente.

-Estamos de tu lado. Nosotros tampoco queremos ir al baile, pero como somos cinco, no se atreven a intimidarnos –luego, más seria, añadió-: Esto es sólo si quieres.

Aún atontada, asentí. Alice y yo intercambiamos abrigos a toda velocidad; teníamos casi la misma talla, de modo que no hubo problemas. Le di las llaves de la Chevy, ella me sonrió cálidamente una vez más y antes de que pudiese pensarlo mucho yo ya estaba en el asiento del copiloto del volvo y en camino a la escuela.

-¿Cómo supieron que están esperándome? –pregunté después de un rato, cuando mis ideas se aclararon lo suficiente como para formular una pregunta coherente.

Me giré a ver a Edward, que conducía en silencio, y me asusté. Su rostro tenía una mueca de odio y fiera concentración, más propia de alguien que está planeando un asesinato que de un conductor silencioso. Sus ojos estaban completamente negros.

-Alice los vio –me dijo con voz forzadamente calma-. Quieren obligarte a que elijas a uno de ellos. No queremos entrometernos en tu vida, pero es injusto que te obliguen a elegir entre un grupo de gente que no quieres, y si te niegas, podrían molestarte hasta que pierdas el control, los ataques y te pongas en evidencia. No queremos ninguna de las dos cosas, de modo que decidimos intervenir.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojado? –alcancé a susurrar.

Él respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de contestar.

-En la época en que nací, me crié y fui educado, a ningún hombre decente se le ocurriría hacer esto. Intentaría seducir a la mujer de sus sueños con, no sé, promesas, regalos, palabras bonitas… pero formar una pandilla que le diga a una chica "tienes que ir al baile"… -sus manos temblaban un poco-. Me enfurece que sean tan mediocres.

Seguimos viajando en silencio por un rato.

-¿Dónde están tus otros hermanos?

-Ya están en la escuela, viajaron en descapotable de Rosalie –me contestó Edward, más tranquilo-. Emmett quiso aplastar un par de cabezas cuando se enteró, pero lo convencimos de no intervenir a menos que fuese indispensable… aunque me temo que lo tendrás como guardaespaldas. La idea de cambiarte con Alice fue obra de Jasper, es un gran estratega. Él está montando guardia en la escuela, nos avisará si algo se sale de control. Rosalie está apostada en el estacionamiento, lista para una maniobra de distracción si hiciera falta.

-Todo esto parece una película de acción –murmuré, entre admirada y asustada.

-Lo mismo opinaba Emmett –Edward sonrió-. Sólo espero que podamos prescindir del tiroteo.

-¿Tienen armas? –musité, asustada.

-Ni nosotros ni ellos –contestó Edward de inmediato, pero luego se rectificó-. Nosotros contamos con las armas propias de… lo que somos, pero no tenemos revólveres ni pistolas. Ellos tienen la ventaja de que estamos obligados a actuar como humanos mientras haya gente cerca, lo cual en cierta manera equilibra las cosas.

Casi habíamos llegado a la escuela. El estacionamiento estaba organizado en dos filas paralelas, con un corredor entre medio lo suficientemente ancho como para maniobrar; los autos estacionaban con la trompa hacia delante. Edward se tensó otra vez.

-Están alrededor del sitio donde sueles estacionar tu Chevy. Súbete la capucha, no queremos que te reconozcan antes de tiempo –me instruyó; yo le obedecí rápidamente-. Están ansiosos y un poco nerviosos, pero todos son demasiado arrogantes como para dar marcha atrás –de pronto, Edward sonrió torcido-. Mike Newton está arrepentido. Se dio cuenta que el tiro le salió por la culata, pero no sabe cómo detenerlos… el plan se le salió de las manos.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –le pregunté, no muy segura de creerle.

-Estoy leyendo sus mentes –me informó como al pasar, mientras conducía lentamente dentro del estacionamiento-. Jasper me informó sobre el estado de ánimo, y Rosalie está vigilando el lugar en el que están apostados.

-¿Esperas que me crea eso? –le pregunté, enojada.

Edward me miró sin comprender.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Que les estás leyendo la mente! ¿No jugaste suficiente a los súper espías? –yo me estaba enojando de verdad-. ¿Qué es lo siguiente? ¿También tengo que creerme lo de los chicos que me esperan para asaltarme o algo así?

Él entornó los ojos, estacionó limpiamente y tras girarse en su asiento señaló al lugar en el que yo había estacionado toda la semana pasada. Ahí estaban, en efecto, Mike, Eric, Tyler y otros dos chicos del curso superior a quienes yo no conocía más que de vista.

-Observa ahora. Alice está llegando –me dijo, arrodillándose en la butaca para ver mejor por el vidrio trasero. Lo imité, bajando mis lentes para ver mejor.

En efecto, el estruendoso motor de la Chevy anticipó su llegada. Vi a mi propio vehículo entrar al estacionamiento, con Alice al volante. Vestida con mi abrigo y con la capucha medio echada sobre la cara, Alice podía pasar por mí si no se la observaba con cuidado. Noté, gracias a mi vista mejorada, que incluso llevaba unos lentes de cristales verdes y guantes de dedos cortados.

Miré a Edward, con mil preguntas en los labios y sin saber cuál formular primero.

-Alice supo anoche lo que estaban tramando, tuvo tiempo de prepararse –respondió él a una de mis no formuladas preguntas-. Atención, en cuanto aborden a Alice es el momento en que tenemos que salir y alcanzar el edificio de la escuela antes que se den cuenta del engaño. Una vez dentro de la escuela, rodeados de otros estudiantes y con todos los profesores a la vista, no se atreverán a molestarte -murmuró Edward, la vista fija en la Chevy que acababa de estacionar a sólo unos metros de nosotros.

Eric, Tyler, y un poco más atrás Mike y los otros dos, se dirigieron al Chevy, dándole la espalda al volvo. Alice no bajó enseguida, dándonos tiempo suficiente a Edward y a mí como para salir del auto, y caminar a velocidad rápida pero humana al interior de la escuela. Tomé aire antes de entrar, y admito que recién me sentí segura cuando llegué a la puerta del aula de mi primera clase, Geografía. Edward me acompañó todo el trayecto, caminando a mi lado a una distancia de unos centímetros, suficiente como para resultar protector sin ser grosero.

-Gracias –le dije al llegar a la puerta, e intenté poner en esa sola palabra todo el alivio, la gratitud, la admiración y el respeto que sentía por él y sus hermanos. No quería hablar demasiado para no gastar mis preciadas reservas de aire, pero tenía que agradecerle.

Él me regaló esa sonrisa blanca tan suya.

-Cuando gustes.

El coro de suspiros femeninos que se oyó en el aula detrás de mí casi me despeinó.

.

Si bien durante las clases de la mañana y el almuerzo Mike, Eric y Tyler se comportaron como de costumbre, lo atribuí más a que había demasiados testigos que al hecho que hubiesen cambiado de opinión, principalmente porque nadie mencionó al baile en absoluto. Eso me hizo sospechar, entre otras cosas, que Lauren y Jessica estaban enteradas de la maniobra de los chicos y que no habían hecho nada para disuadirlos ni advertirme. Esperaba no estar volviéndome paranoica, pero ése era el tipo de cosa que ésas dos podrían hacer. Ángela, sabiendo de mi nulo interés por el baile, no tocó el tema tampoco.

Durante la mayor parte del almuerzo Mike planificó la excursión a la playa de La Push, un viejo proyecto que había tenido que suspender un par de veces por el tiempo lluvioso. Jessica estuvo de acuerdo con todo lo que Mike decía, y me dio nuevamente la impresión que ella lo seguiría, no sólo hasta la playa, sino preferentemente hasta el altar.

Las clases de la tarde pasaron también, con lo cual el maldito Día Nueve estaba llegando a su fin. Lo bueno es que era jueves, sólo tendría que aguantarlos el viernes y entonces dispondría de dos maravillosos días libres de acosadores decididos a llevarme al baile y exhibirme como si fuese un trofeo.

.

Cuando la última clase del día terminó también, dudé un instante si podría dirigirme hasta el estacionamiento sin correr riesgos, o si tendría que refugiarme un rato en otro lado, o si era mejor salir por la puerta lateral y dejar la Chevy en el estacionamiento… ¿Pero qué le diría a Charlie? "Papá, lo lamento, me olvidé la Chevy en el estacionamiento de la escuela" no era algo muy lógico que digamos.

Aún sopesaba mis posibilidades cuando vi a Mike Newton detenerse a mi lado. Parecía nervioso.

-Bella, yo… quiero hablar contigo.

Me puse de pie, quedando así en condiciones de igualdad de estatura: siempre era preferible enfrentar a alguien cara a cara. Asentí con la cabeza, invitándolo a hablar.

-Esto… mira, un grupo de chicos está esperándote afuera. Quieren decirte que por favor vayas al baile, bueno, en realidad, poco menos van a decirte que tienes que ir… quieren obligarte, creen que es ofensivo que la chica más linda de la escuela no vaya…

-¿Son los mismos chicos que ya lo intentaron esta mañana? –le pregunté, tomando mi mochila.

Mike palideció visiblemente, y comenzó a tartamudear una serie de sílabas inconexas.

-Hasta luego –me despedí y salí a zancadas del aula.

-¡Bella! -Mike tardó un poco en alcanzarme, y venía jadeando-. Si quieres, acerco mi auto, te subes y te llevo a tu casa, así estarás a salvo de ellos, y…

-No hará falta –tronó una voz. Emmett Cullen de pronto estaba caminando a mi lado, sin que ni Mike ni yo supiéramos de dónde salió-. Lárgate, Newton. Bella no necesita soplones -los tres nos detuvimos.

Debo decir a favor de Mike que fue muy valiente al hacerle frente a alguien una cabeza más alto, treinta kilos más pesado y mil veces más fuerte que él.

-Bella tampoco necesita guardaespaldas –dijo Mike valientemente, aunque retrocedió un paso alejándose de Emmett. El chico era valiente, no estúpido.

Alice apareció de pronto junto a nosotros, detrás de Mike, escenificando que patinaba sobre el piso para justificar la velocidad a la que llegaba. Arruinó el efecto al hablar con voz perfectamente normal y para nada agitada.

-¡Bella! Tengo una idea estupenda para que esos idiotas machistas te dejen en paz –me dijo, casi dando saltitos de la excitación-. ¿Me acompañas al cuarto de baño? Quiero contártela primero a solas, y si la apruebas, la ponemos en práctica.

Acepté. Escuchar un plan era mejor que seguir evitando a esa horda de adolescentes hormonales obstinados en cometer suicidio al invitar a salir a una vampiresa sedienta.

.

Ya en el baño de mujeres, Alice abrió la mochila y sacó una toalla de mano que me tendió con una sonrisa.

-Respira a través de ella, no dejará que se filtren olores –me indicó-. No te preocupes, nadie va a verte.

Hice lo que me indicó: aplasté la toalla contra mi cara e inhalé profundamente. Además del obvio filtro de la tela de algodón, la toalla olía como si hubiese sido rociada con perfume, con lo cual ningún olor a humano llegó a mis fosas nasales.

-Gracias –le dije, ya con los pulmones llenos. Le tendí la toalla otra vez, pero ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Es tuya, la preparé especialmente. Escucha, el plan es éste…

Escuché con atención. El plan no era malo, y me ponía a salvo de mis impresentables pretendientes. Salvo un par de detalles, tenía todo bajo control.

.

Cuando volvimos al lugar en de dejamos a Mike y Emmett, descubrí con sorpresa que el resto de los Cullen y los Hale también estaban allí, vigilando a Tyler, Eric, Mike y los otros dos chicos como si fuesen policías controlando a unos delincuentes que acaban de arrestar. Habían puesto a los cinco en fila, uno al lado del otro. Edward y Emmett vigilaban, cada uno, uno de los extremos; Jasper y Rosalie estaban tras las espaldas de los humanos con expresiones severas. Alice y yo nos detuvimos de frente a nuestro público, a una distancia prudente.

-¡Chicos, qué bien que ya están aquí! –saludó Alice con voz cantarina-. Tenemos un trato que hacer. Vean, les haré una propuesta que no podrán rechazar.

Pese a su exigua estatura y su aspecto frágil, Alice sonó muy intimidante.

-Todos quieren que Bella vaya al baile, y cada uno quiere que Bella vaya con él. Saben, algo parecido pasó una vez hace unos miles de años –narró Alice de buen humor-. Un rey tenía una hija, o hijastra, qué más da, que pasaba por ser la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Se llamaba Helena. Su belleza era tal que se presentó una multitud de pretendientes, algunos dicen que veintinueve, pero otros aseguran que eran noventa y nueve; y todos se querían casar con ella. Su padre temió que, al elegir a uno quedaran descontentos los demás, con lo cual podría desencadenarse una guerra.

Todos estábamos pendientes del relato de Alice, aunque noté que los Cullen y los Hale no perdían de vista ni un instante a sus 'detenidos'. Hasta Rosalie, tan femenina, resultaba amedrentadora.

-El rey pidió consejo a un hombre muy astuto, que le recomendó comprometer por juramento a todos los pretendientes a acatar la decisión de Helena y acudir en auxilio del elegido en caso que su esposa fuese disputada –continuó Alice-. Como premio por su buen consejo, el rey le dio por esposa a su sobrina Penélope, pero ésa es otra historia. El caso es que Helena eligió a uno de los príncipes, con quien se casó, y todos los demás aceptaron su decisión y cumplieron su juramento.

Pude ver cómo la chispa de la comprensión empezaba a brillar en los ojos de mis príncipes pretendientes. Si bien yo no me sentía la tal Helena, la mujer más hermosa del mundo, la analogía era aceptable, salvando algunas distancias.

-Tiempo después otro príncipe llamado Paris raptó a Helena, y su marido el rey llamó a todos los ex-pretendientes de Helena, y comenzó una guerra que duraría diez años y pasaría a la historia como la guerra de Ilión, que era el nombre de la ciudad, más conocida como Troya, pero eso no importa aquí ni ahora -completó Edward, hablando velozmente.

Yo me congelé. ¿Alice acababa de equipararme a Helena de Troya? Pero no tuve tiempo de pensar mucho en eso, porque la ideóloga del plan que me sacaría de este embrollo ya estaba hablándoles a mis pretendientes en tono serio.

-Ahora, lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente. Bella elige a alguien con quien ir al baile, ¡sólo eso, que quede bien claro! –subrayó Alice-. Ir. Al. Baile. Nada más. No aceptar ser novia de nadie, ni casarse con nadie, ni nada por el estilo.

-Ni una noche de loca pasión –añadió Edward, con una mirada feroz a Eric, que se sonrojó y bajó la vista.

-Los demás, que no son elegidos –continuó Alice-, no la molestarán, ni intentarán hacer que ella cambie de opinión con sobornos, chantajes, promesas, súplicas, regalos ni amenazas.

Vi a Mike asentir con la cabeza. Los otros parecían más recelosos.

-Faltan nueve días para el baile, que es el próximo sábado –expuso Alice-. Le daremos a Bella tres días para pensarlo: viernes, sábado y domingo. El lunes a primera hora ella hará pública su decisión. No olviden que es la chica la que elige.

Los vi asentir uno a uno, reflexivos. Edward, por alguna razón, apretó los puños y rechinó los dientes mientras fulminaba con la mirada a los cinco humanos, como si algo lo enfureciera terriblemente.

De pronto, caí en la cuenta que durante los siguientes tres días, si los cinco chicos que tenía delante de mí mantenían su nivel de locura adoratoria, cada uno intentaría convencerme que él era la mejor opción. Sería una especie de San Valentín multiplicado por cinco personas y a lo largo de tres días.

En una palabra: sería insoportable.

Y tan rápido como llegó a mi cabeza esa terrible posibilidad, llegó también la solución. Recorriendo las caras entre reflexivas y casuales de Tyler, Eric y Mike, llegó a mi memoria la imagen de la preciosa rosa amarilla, aún no del todo abierta, pero ya tampoco un pimpollo, que adornaba el escritorio que tenía en mi habitación.

Oí como desde lejos a Alice jadear de sorpresa mientras yo encaraba a los presentes.

-Quiero decirles que ya tomé una decisión –y me giré hacia Edward Cullen, que seguía asesinado con la vista a los humanos-. Edward, ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?

Creo que si hubiese anunciado que iba con el enano de jardín que vi en el patio de la casa de Jessica una vez que casualmente pasé por allí, no hubiese causado tanto revuelo.

La expresión que todas las caras reflejaron por un momento fue asombro puro, pero al momento siguiente esa unicidad se fragmentó en una gama impresionante de otros sentimientos, aunque siempre había uno que predominaba.

Mike era la desolación personificada. Tyler parecía confundido, como si creyera que había oído mal. Eric seguía asombrado, alguien debería recordarle que cierre la boca antes que le entren moscas. De los otros dos chicos, el más alto estaba decepcionado, si interpreté bien su expresión; el otro parecía desdeñoso, como si intentara convencerse que no valía la pena.

Alice tenía una sonrisa tan grande que casi no le cabía en la cara. Rosalie parecía un poco decepcionada, aunque sonreía (tiempo después supe que había apostado con Emmett a que yo no se lo pediría Edward, y perdió). Jasper semi sonrió, aprobador. Emmett parecía a punto de empezar a reír a carcajadas.

Y Edward… el símil más próximo que se me ocurre es el de un niño que en la mañana de Navidad encuentra bajo el árbol la bicicleta que tanto quería y tan pocas esperanzas tenía de conseguir. Una inmensa alegría, un poco de alivio y una pizca de orgullo, además de gratitud y cariño, se mezclaban en la expresión de su rostro.

-Bella, será un placer acompañarte –me dijo por fin, con voz medida, aunque su cara seguía chorreando felicidad por todos los poros.

.

El viernes fue muy tranquilo. Eric, Tyler y Mike actuaron con una naturalidad tan natural que era obviamente fingida. Eran excesivamente amables, aunque algo más distantes que antes. Conjeturé que creían que yo los estaba castigando por ser molestos y que sólo por eso había decidido ir con Edward. No estaba segura si era eso lo que creían, y la verdad es que tampoco me interesaba averiguarlo.

Jessica y Lauren no parecían haberse enterado del trato que se había cerrado, y volvieron a sacar a colación el tema del baile una o dos veces, pero nadie parecía interesado en seguir hablando de eso.

La perspicaz Ángela me estuvo observando con atención, pero no hizo comentarios. Yo no le había dicho nada, pero estaba obviamente más tranquila y relajada que en los últimos días, y mi sonrisa también era mucho más sincera de lo que había sido el día anterior. En fin…

.

N/A: Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron comentarios, y más aún a quienes dejaron comentarios con críticas constructivas; intentaré tenerlo en cuenta. Todos los comentarios de usuarios registrados ya fueron respondidos, y a los dos únicos comentaristas no registrados, aprovecho este sitio para responderles:

Adela: ¡gracias por tu comentario repleto de buenas ideas! Prometido, en el siguiente capítulo, la historia de cómo Bella fue transformada, y un poco más de interacción con Edward. Sobre un posible POV de Edward, no está dentro de lo previsto, pero quizás haga un pequeño extra que ayude a comprender la historia. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Te dejo un fuerte abrazo electrónico.

Flamingo!: nada de excepciones, querida. Lo justo, es justo. ¡Gracias por comentar!


	5. Historia de mis calamidades

Lo de siempre: nada esto es mío; los personajes son de Meyer y la electricidad la pagan mis padres.

Respecto a mis promesas incumplidas sobre actualizar el viernes tarde por la noche y acabar subiendo esto el sábado temprano por la tarde, es que estuve en cama con un principio de gripe. ¿Quedo disculpada?

Ah, y una advertencia: el ritmo de actualizción podría relentizarse, vuelvo a clases y para colmo tengo un resdrío de Padre y Señor nuestro... Pero acá está el capítulo cinco, el seis (_Danza con lobos, _aparecen Billy y Jacob) ya está escrito, y el siete está en proceso. Más o menos los dos tercios ya están redactados.

Ahora sí, capítulo cinco. Bella le cuenta a Edward cómo es que fue transformaa, y comienza lo que podría ser el inicio de una bonita amistad, con los consiguientes cuchicheos del alumnado.

.

HISTORIA DE MIS CALAMIDADES

.

Lo que no le dije a nadie es que yo seguía sin tener intenciones de ir al baile. Si bien mi sentido del equilibrio había mejorado enormemente desde mi transformación, seguía sin poder bailar. Además de una serie de otros detalles menores, pero no por eso menos importantes, claro.

Fue por eso que el domingo a la noche busqué en la guía telefónica el número de los Cullen, decidida a hablar con Edward y cancelar la cita. O al menos, ponerlo sobre aviso que tendría que ir solo, y ponernos de acuerdo sobre la excusa que daríamos por mi ausencia.

Marqué el número y esperé mientras el teléfono sonaba al otro lado de la línea. Si había esperado hasta el domingo al anochecer era precisamente porque no quería hacer eso, pero era necesario.

-Buenas noches –me saludó una voz amable.

-Buenas noches, habla Bella Swan –dije, recordando lo que Reneé me había enseñado sobre los modales a la hora de llamar a alguien: quien llama, tiene que presentarse primero-. ¿Hablo con la casa de la familia Cullen?

-Sí, Edward Cullen habla aquí –me contestó la voz amable.

-Eh, sí, hola, Edward –tartamudeé. No había reconocido su voz al teléfono-. Llamo para decirte que… lo lamento, pero no voy a ir al baile.

-¿Por qué no? –quiso saber él. Su voz seguía siendo correcta, con ese toque seductor que me desconcentraba.

-La verdad, bailar es algo que está claramente fuera de mis posibilidades –admití-. Eso, sin mencionar mis ojos rojos, ya que difícilmente podré usar mis lentes; mi tendencia a desear chupar la sangre de quien se me ponga a tiro; y mi imposibilidad de respirar cerca de los seres humanos en espacios cerrados, hacen que ir a un baile sea algo imposible para mí. Lo lamento.

Un pequeño silencio siguió a mis palabras.

-Entiendo. De hecho, me parece que estás haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, día a día, por lo atacar a nadie –me dijo con lo que me pareció sincera admiración-, y es verdad, un baile no es un lugar muy seguro. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a otro lado? No tiene mucho sentido que te invite a cenar, pero… hay otros lugares a los que podemos ir… oh, espera un momento –dijo de pronto, irritado. Escuché una serie de forcejeos, risas y voces serias antes que la voz de Edward regresara-. ¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí?

-Sí, claro. ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada serio –me dijo con naturalidad-, Emmett estaba haciendo una serie de chistes sobre invitarte a un banco de sangre a cenar. Tuve que ir a decirle que lo decapitaría en cuanto acabe de hablar por teléfono.

No pude evitarlo, empecé a reír con ganas al imaginarme la escena: Edward persiguiendo por la casa a su hermano con un hacha.

-Sí, ríete, me atormentará durante los próximos cincuenta años con esto –medio se quejó Edward, pero tan teatralmente que sólo pude reír más. Hablar con él por teléfono era tan fácil, tan cómodo…

-Tiene que haber algo turbio en su pasado con lo que puedas avergonzarlo –le sugerí.

-Es cierto, podría empezar enumerando las casas que él y Rosalie destruyeron cada vez que la pasión fue demasiado violenta… no, eso no avergüenza a ese degenerado, sólo lo hace sentir orgulloso –comentó, y pude oír una risa profunda además de la voz de Edward, seguida de un "¡es más de lo que puedo decir de ti!" gritado por Emmett.

-Entonces, ¿quieres salir conmigo a un lugar libre de humanos… -su voz dudó antes de completar la frase- …como si fuese una cita?

De no ser porque mi corazón ya no latía, se hubiese desbocado en ese instante.

-Yo… no estoy segura –confesé.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace dudar? –quiso saber él, ansioso-. Por favor, sé honesta. No dudes en decirme que no es conmigo con quien no quieres ir si es así… ¡Diablos, Emmett, controla tus malditos pensamientos! –rugió de pronto, sobresaltándome-. Lo lamento, Emmett está insoportable. ¿Podrías darme tu número de teléfono? Yo te llamo en un rato, desde un lugar donde no haya nadie… estorbando –bufó la última palabra.

Le dicté velozmente el número telefónico de casa.

-Te llamo en cuanto haya descuartizado a Emmett, ¿sí? Prometo que no tardo nada. Hasta pronto –acabó y colgó.

.

Me quedé esperando en la cocina, donde estaba el teléfono, mayormente feliz de que Edward no se hubiese enojado, pero también un poco preocupada. Al cabo de cinco minutos el aparato sonó, y yo atendí de inmediato.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, Bella, ahora sí podemos hablar –me dijo. Sonaba tranquilo-. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que no te hace sentir segura? Por favor, dime la verdad, no te preocupes en ser diplomática.

-Es que… me siento insegura –admití-. Todo esto es muy nuevo para mí. No sólo lo que soy ahora, también esto de… salir con alguien.

-También es nuevo para mí –confesó él-. Me refiero a lo de salir con alguien. Yo… nunca antes salí con nadie. Por eso Emmett se burlaba tanto, dice que me comporto como un idiota.

-Edward, ¿llevas mucho tiempo siendo… esto? –le pregunté impulsivamente, y me arrepentí al instante-. Perdón. No quise preguntar, yo...

-Bella, ¿por qué te estás disculpando? No hay nada ofensivo en tu pregunta –me respondió, un poco sorprendido-. Y en respuesta a tu pregunta, sí, llevo casi noventa años de esta… existencia. Nací en Chicago, en 1901, y fui transformado en 1918. Me estaba muriendo de gripe de española, mis padres ya habían fallecido, y no tenía a nadie. Carlisle, mi… padre en tantos sentidos, me encontró en el hospital y me transformó.

-¿Tienes casi un siglo de edad? –jadeé, atónita.

-Sí, ¿se me nota mucho? –bromeó Edward, que parecía encontrar mi reacción muy graciosa.

-Para nada –murmuré, todavía atónita-. Entonces… ¿no envejecemos nunca?

-Nunca –me respondió, mucho más serio-. Tampoco nos enfermamos. Por otro lado, no podemos concebir hijos, y prácticamente no maduramos tampoco. Estamos completamente congelados, en nuestros gustos y caprichos, virtudes y defectos.

Un silencio de un par de segundos siguió a sus palabras.

-¿Bella? ¿Hace mucho que… fuiste mordida? –preguntó con voz muy suave.

-Un par de meses… el tiempo que llevo viviendo en Forks, más tres semanas –respondí-. No sabía… nadie me explicó nada de esto…

-Quien sea que te haya mordido, fue muy irresponsable al dejarte sola –dijo Edward con tono desaprobador, que se volvió comprensivo a medida que seguía hablando-. Nadie te explicó en lo que te habías convertido, ni las precauciones que debías tomar, ni los cambios que esto te causaría, ¿verdad?

-Nadie –admití en un susurro, obligándome a no apretar el auricular del teléfono tan fuerte, por miedo a romperlo-. Yo… había salido de noche a sacar la basura a la calle. Mi madre y Phil, su nuevo marido, no estaban en casa; él es jugador en un equipo menor de béisbol y habían viajado por una semana por un torneo que se disputaba en otro estado… en Florida, me acuerdo.

Reí levemente, un poco histérica.

-¿No es una locura que recuerde este tipo de cosas con tanto detalle? Saqué la basura, hasta dejé la puerta de casa entreabierta porque iba a volver enseguida. Dejé las bolsas, y cuando me giré para regresar a casa… -no pude evitar un estremecimiento-. No sé qué pasó. Algo, o alguien, me mordió en el cuello, por detrás. Ni siquiera lo vi.

-¿Qué pasó después? –me preguntó Edward en voz baja.

-Me desplomé –murmuré, mi memoria inundándose de todo tipo de terribles detalles de mi metamorfosis-. Todo empezó a arder, desde la herida, hacia el resto de mi cuerpo… conseguí arrastrarme hasta dentro de casa y cerrar la puerta de una patada. Mordí un almohadón que encontré en el piso, eso amortiguó mis gritos lo suficiente como para que los vecinos no llamaran a la policía. Un dolor horrendo, espantoso, me torturó durante lo que me pareció una eternidad, aunque luego pude comprobar que sólo fueron tres días… pero en ese momento, completamente sola y tragándome los gritos contra el tejido de algodón, me pareció mucho más.

Me pareció escuchar la respiración entrecortada de Edward al otro lado de la línea, pero no estuve muy segura, y honestamente tampoco me importó demasiado. Estaba contando mi historiador primera vez, y sabía que él me creería. Era como sacarme un veneno de adentro, o un peso de encima.

-Lo siguiente que recuerdo con claridad es cuando… desperté, o lo que sea que haya hecho. Era de noche –musité. Recordaba el momento con perfecta nitidez-. Aún estaba en el suelo, con el almohadón en la boca… lo escupí, y de inmediato me di cuenta de la terrible sed que tenía. Pero no era sed de agua, de gaseosa, ni de nada de eso. Era… otra cosa lo que quería. Me levanté, y por instinto miré la hora. ¿Tienes idea del susto que me llevé cuando me di cuenta que podía oír la corriente eléctrica en por los cables, que podía ver las motas de polvo que arrastraba el aire, y que podía oler el cuero de los zapatos de mi madre que estaban bajo el sofá?

Pude reírme de mí misma cuando se lo conté a Edward, pero en ese momento había sido aterrador.

-Y entonces… -mi voz descendió tanto que solo otro vampiro podría haberme oído-, entonces en la calle se produjo un tiroteo. No era la primera vez que pasaba, yo vivía en uno de los barrios más pobres de la gran ciudad, y a veces había persecuciones de la policía, carreras ilegales de autos, o allanamientos en busca de drogas que acababan a los tiros. No quiero decir que fuera cosa de todos los días, pero ya había pasado dos o tres veces antes –aclaré, intentando que Edward comprendiera exactamente lo que había pasado-. Lo que Reneé y yo hacíamos en esos casos era simple: nos tirábamos al piso, nos manteníamos lejos de las ventanas y esperábamos que pasara. Ya lo tenía tan interiorizado que esa vez reaccioné igual… hasta que olí la sangre –admití con un hilo de voz-. Eso me hizo enloquecer. Salté por la ventana abierta, sin que me importara nada, ni las balas, ni la posibilidad de ser herida, nada.

Mi voz había empezado a temblar, al igual que ya desde hacía rato temblaba todo mi cuerpo. Me esforcé en seguir hablando, tenía la certeza que una vez que hubiese dicho todo, me sentiría mejor.

-Corrí hacia donde estaba el hombre herido. Creo que dos o tres balas impactaron en mi espalda y mi brazo, pero no me lastimaron. Fue una molestia, no una herida lo que me causaron. Entonces llegué…

Tuve que tomar aire profundamente e intentar calmarme antes de seguir hablando. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero ante mis párpados desfilaban, monstruosos, los recuerdos.

-Tenía dos agujeros en el pecho, y digo agujeros, porque eso era lo que parecían. Creo que habría podido meter un dedo de haber querido. Pero peor era el cuello… el disparo lo había atravesado. El hombre ése sangraba y sangraba, estaba ahogándose, o quizás asfixiándose, no sé. No me importó. Sólo me importó apretar mis labios contra la herida más grande, la del cuello, y succionar sin detenerme por nada en el mundo. Hasta cerré los ojos –admití, mi voz quebrándose-. Sólo lo solté cuando ya no hubo más sangre que sacar de él. Entonces lamí las heridas del pecho, sin querer dejar ni una gota…

De pronto, unas manos suaves y tibias en mis hombros me hicieron reaccionar. Abrí los ojos de golpe, al mismo tiempo que soltaba el teléfono, que quedó colgando del cable, balanceándose grotescamente.

Edward estaba frente a mí, y en su cara había comprensión y compasión. No me juzgaba ni me consideraba un monstruo, sin importar que yo acabara de confesarle que había rematado a un hombre herido.

Sin dudarlo, me arrojé a sus brazos, apretando mi rostro contra su pecho, sollozando sin lágrimas. Al igual que después del accidente de Tyler, Edward me abrazó gentilmente, murmurando con suavidad, frotando círculos en mis hombros.

Me tomó un rato largo calmarme. Cuando pude dejar de llorar, aún no quise soltarlo, y él no dio muestras de querer desprenderse de mí. Por me rehice lo suficiente como para seguir hablando, pero no consideré necesario desasirme. Era más fácil hablar con la cara enterrada en su camisa, oliendo maravillosamente a limpio y a Edward, tan suave, tan perfecto, tan adictivo.

-Recién después de haber bebido hasta la última gota me di cuenta de lo que había hecho –susurré, y Edward se sobresaltó un poco, como si no hubiese esperado que yo siguiera hablando, pero no me soltó y siguió trazando círculos a la altura de mis omóplatos-. Me horroricé. Creí haberme vuelto loca, o salvaje… hasta pensé que había contraído rabia.

Me reí ligeramente, y él se rió también, sin verdadera alegría.

-Fue una noche muy larga. Me contemplé al espejo durante horas. Pensé mucho, reflexioné. A la mañana siguiente, salí al balcón, a pleno sol… no es que quisiera matarme, pero me sentía tan inhumana que pensé que era preferible convertirme en un montoncito de cenizas, y de paso probar mi teoría sobre si realmente me había convertido en un… vampiro.

Suspiré suavemente, inhalando el maravilloso olor de mi confidente.

-Me encandilé a mí misma –admití con un poco de vergüenza-. Sólo tenía puesto un short, y una blusa sin mangas. El brillo fue enceguecedor. Probado que el sol no me destruía, tuve que replantearme si verdaderamente era un vampiro o no. Tras mucho ensayo y error, tenía tantos puntos a favor de que no, como de que sí. Había bebido la sangre de ese hombre, y mi sed parecía limitarse únicamente a la sangre. Eso me hacía un vampiro. Pero no me afectaban el sol, las estacas, las cruces ni el ajo. Eso eran puntos en contra para mi teoría.

Edward seguía acariciando mi espalda de un modo tan relajante que de haber sido un gato podría haber comenzado a ronronear. Tuve que concentrarme en seguir con mi relato.

-No dormía en un ataúd, es más, no dormía en absoluto. Pensé al inicio que quizás se debía solo a que no tenía un ataúd a mano, pero pronto me di cuenta de que tampoco tenía sueño, hiciera lo que hiciese. Mis nuevos sentidos me distraían constantemente, y mi nueva súper fuerza fue todo un problema los primeros días… rompí montones de cosas sin querer, abollé el picaporte de la puerta de la cocina sólo por sujetarlo con demasiada fuerza, casi me asfixié a mí misma el día que me eché desodorante en aerosol. ¡No tenía idea que tuviese un olor tan fuerte!

Los dos reímos, más animados.

-Las cosas más bochornosas las fui descubriendo poco a poco. Me tomó casi dos días descubrir que no necesitaba ir al baño, o que no traspiraba. Descubrí por casualidad que no necesitaba respirar; eso fue muy útil. Me tomó una semana darme cuenta que no necesitaba parpadear, y casi dos meses el que ya no tendría que preocuparme por… el ciclo, la regla, el período… eso.

Edward no hizo comentarios, lo cual era de agradecer. Seguí hablando con rapidez, lo peor de mi historia había pasado, y estaba acercándome al presente.

-Para cuando regresaron mi madre y Phil, yo ya llevaba tres días siendo… esto, y sabía bastante bien qué podía hacer y qué no. Estaba claro que ir a la escuela en un lugar tan soleado como es Phoenix no era una opción. Tampoco lo era contarle la verdad a Reneé, ni a nadie. Lo había pensado mucho. La opción más simple era desaparecer, quizás después de desordenar un poco la casa, tirar un par de cosas y llevarme el dinero, como si hubiese tenido lugar un robo y secuestro o algo así. Pero si hacía eso estaría preocupando muchísimo, e inútilmente, a Charlie y Reneé, y también a Phil. Yo sabía que no podía seguir al lado de ellos, que era peligrosa, pero… tampoco quise convertirme en un caso no resuelto de las crónicas policiales. No era ese tipo de vida el que quería para mí.

El abrazo de Edward se hizo más fuerte, como si intentara protegerme de mis recuerdos.

-Ya había dejado caer la posibilidad de mudarme a Forks para darle a Reneé más libertad de viajar con Phil, y los dos se habían negado. Mi madre puede ser un poco despistada, pero no es idiota, y sabía perfectamente que yo odiaba Forks. Ella no quería que yo hiciera ese tipo de sacrificio. Sin embargo, después de lo que me había pasado, Forks no sólo era una salida brillante, sino que me parecía la única solución. Tenía a mi padre aquí, de modo que tenía mi techo asegurado; pondría el casamiento de Reneé como excusa. Todo encajaba, era un plan perfecto.

-Suena impecable en la teoría –admitió Edward-. ¿Qué tal te fue en la práctica?

-Mejor de lo que creí –admití, todavía un poco sorprendida por lo relativamente bien que había salido todo-. Le dije Reneé sobre el tiroteo que había tenido lugar, que yo había estado afuera y que había visto morir a ese hombre, que una bala me había rozado el brazo, sin lastimarme, pero que estaba muy asustada, que Phoenix me parecía aterrador, y que me quería ir a Forks en ese mismo instante –suspiré, triste al recordar esa discusión-. Fue muy duro. Renené intentó de mil maneras convencerme, Phil también aportó lo suyo, pero no hubo forma de que me persuadieran. Mi negativa a ir a la escuela les pareció muy rara, y mi nueva manía de quedarme encerrada en mi cuarto con las persianas cerradas y sin dejar entrar un rayo de sol, ni te cuento.

-Tienes un autocontrol superior a cualquiera que haya conocido, excepto tal vez Carlisle, si conseguiste mantener toda esa discusión con tu madre sin atacarla –me dijo Edward, muy admirado.

-No creas que fue fácil –me reí sin ganas-. Esos días perfeccioné mi técnica de no respirar, y practiqué tomar aire que no oliera a… comida, y a usarlo muy racionadamente. No fue nada fácil, pero recordándome siempre que era mi madre, que no era comida, y que me arrepentiría hasta el fin de los tiempos si la atacaba, logré contenerme.

-Admirable –murmuró él.

-Por fin, dos semanas después de mi declaración sobre que me iba a vivir a Forks con o sin su aprobación, y que me iría [a dedo/haciendo autostop] de ser necesario… no te rías, a Reneé no le causó ninguna gracia –lo amonesté, mientras Edward no dejaba de sacudirse levemente en una risa silenciosa-. Por fin, todo estuvo listo. Había conseguido los lentes con cristales de color, y corté los dedos de unos guantes viejos que me quedaban pequeños. Me vestí con pantalones largos, camisa manga larga y hasta un ridículo sombrero, intentando que no me diera el sol en ningún momento de camino al aeropuerto. Era la prueba de fuego, el último momento en que podía ser descubierta… o al menos eso me pareció.

-¿Y después?

-Me despedí de mi madre, no respiré en todo el viaje, me esforcé en no comerme a Charlie en cuanto lo tuve cerca, y comencé las clases en una nueva escuela repleta de deliciosos humanos… y donde también había un quinteto de otros que eran como yo, pero cuatro me resultaban aterradores, y sólo una no parecía dispuesta a cortarme en trocitos a la menor ocasión –resumí.

-¿Te parecimos aterradores? –Edward sonó asombrado al preguntarlo.

-Ya lo creo. Jasper me observaba como si creyera que yo era una mujer-bomba dispuesta a inmolarse en cualquier momento llevándose consigo a media escuela. Emmett parecía aburrido y mayormente me ignoraba, lo cual era casi un alivio –enumeré-. Rosalie, no sé qué hice para caerle tan mal, pero era bastante obvio que me detestaba…

-Atraías la atención de más chicos que ella –me confió Edward-. Rose está acostumbrada a ser siempre la más hermosa, y no tolera la competencia.

-Pero yo nunca tuve ningún interés en competir con ella –respondí, asombrada-. Lo único que siempre quise fue que me dejaran en paz…

-Ya, pero… no es tan simple. ¿Y por qué te parecía aterrador yo?

-Porque no dejabas de mirarme con curiosidad, como si yo tuviese la respuesta a todas las preguntas del universo escrita en la cara y te esforzaras en leerla –le dije en voz baja, agradecida de no tener que estar mirándolo a la cara mientras lo admitía-. Me ponía de los pelos que me miraras así.

-Es que eres fascinante. En serio –insistió Edward ante mi risita de incredulidad-. Creo que ya te mencioné que puedo oír las mentes de los que están a mi alrededor, pero no funciona contigo. Eras la persona más interesante de toda la escuela, la única que no me gritaba todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Además, parecías haber desarrollado una conciencia, un autocontrol suficiente como para mezclarte entre los humanos sin cometer masacres. Por si fuera poco, eres hermosa, y me evitabas como si yo tuviese la peste. Una combinación irresistible.

-¿En serio puedes oír los pensamientos? –le pregunté, todavía recelosa-. ¿Como… telepatía?

-Algo así. Sólo puedo oír lo que pasa por la mente de la persona en ese momento; ocasionalmente vislumbro imágenes, cuando la persona piensa en ellas. Eso es más común en los niños, ellos piensan mucho en imágenes, formas y colores, y poco en palabras. A medida que crecen, piensan más usando palabras –explicó-. Me pasó algo raro con tu padre, algo que no noté hasta hace poco. En su caso no puedo oír las palabras exactas que piensa, sino sólo sacar el tono, el tenor. Sus pensamientos están parcialmente velados, tengo que concentrarme para saber qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza.

-¿La cabeza de Charlie no está bien? –pregunté, preocupada.

-¿Me preguntas si Charlie está bien, cuando acabo de confesarte que yo escucho pensamientos ajenos en mi cabeza? –Edward parecía entre incrédulo e irónico-. No te preocupes, la cabeza de tu padre, hasta donde pude ver está bien, sólo que tiene… como una especie de protección. Cuando noté eso, empecé a comprender un poco mejor lo que ocurría con tu mente. Mi teoría es que tienes una especie de escudo mental, que te protege… por ejemplo, de mis intromisiones.

-¿Mi supuesto escudo tiene algo que ver… con lo que soy?

-Supongo que sí. Quiero decir, yo no podía oír los pensamientos ajenos antes de ser transformado –explicó Edward-. Carlisle tiene una teoría, según la cual cada uno trae de su vida humana algo, que se convierte, amplificado, en su… don, o poder, o como quieras llamarlo. Entonces, cabría suponer que en mi vida humana yo era muy hábil adivinando los pensamientos de los demás, con lo cual al transformarme… adquirí esta capacidad.

-Entonces, suponiendo que me hubieses conocido cuando yo todavía era… humana –mi voz tembló levísimamente al usar el tiempo pasado para referirme a mi humanidad-, ¿podrías haberme leído la mente?

-Oído tu mente –corrigió Edward-. La mente no es un libro, que abres y lees donde se te antoja. Es muy compleja y profunda; yo sólo alcanzo a vislumbrar la superficie. Volviendo a tu pregunta, no sé –admitió, reflexivo-. Considerando que la mente de Charlie está parcialmente velada, es posible que la tuya ya estuviese protegida por tu escudo mental mientras aún eras humana… o quizás no. Tal vez también estaba protegida en parte, como la de tu padre, y me hubiese resultado más complejo, aunque no imposible, oír lo que pensabas. No sé, no estoy seguro… nunca había encontrado a nadie que me bloqueara por completo.

Permanecimos en un agradable silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que con pesar me decidía a separarme de él. Me liberé lentamente de su abrazo, y levanté la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, insegura de lo que iba a encontrar.

Edward parecía calmado, reflexivo, pero cuando notó que yo lo estaba observando, un poco de incomodidad se instaló en sus facciones.

-Bella, perdón por meterme en tu casa sin permiso y sin golpear la puerta –se disculpó, avergonzado-. Cuando me convencí que hablar por teléfono en una casa donde toda la familia estaba escuchando lo que yo decía y pensando sus comentarios (Emmett es el peor, pero los demás también opinaban) era imposible, tomé mi teléfono móvil/celular y me fui al bosque a hablar. No tenía intenciones de venir a molestarte, pero noté tu voz tan alterada, que pensé… que quizás estarías mejor si yo estaba acá personalmente. Perdón, por favor, fui descortés, yo…

-Está bien –susurré, sin quitar la vista de sus enigmáticos ojos dorados-. Creo que necesitaba ese abrazo.

Otra vez nos quedamos mirándonos con un poco de incomodidad, muy quietos. Yo, por puro acto reflejo, no respiraba, aunque no había razones para no poder inhalar en su presencia. Su pecho, en cambio se movía lentamente. Por fin me decidí a inhalar otra vez, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía él. Lentamente, fuimos acompasando nuestras respiraciones, hasta que llegó el momento que respirábamos sincronizadamente.

-Creo que… debería irme –musitó él después de mil años o un minuto, no estoy segura.

-Charlie no está en casa… se fue a pescar con sus compañeros de trabajo de la comisaría –dije, no sé bien por qué.

-Lo sé, hubiese oído su mente en algún momento de otro modo –respondió Edward con una leve sonrisa-. ¿Quieres que me quede un rato?

-Sí –le respondí de inmediato, antes de recordar se cortés-. Si quieres y puedes.

-No es como si tuviese que irme a dormir –bromeó él-. Y no te lo hubiese ofrecido si no me estuviese muriendo de ganas. Bueno, muriendo, metafóricamente –rectificó.

Sólo pude reír yo también.

.

Pasamos esa noche sentados en el sofá. Hablamos mucho, sobre todo de los recuerdos de nuestras vidas humanas. Él admitió que no podía recordar gran cosa, el paso del tiempo volvía borrosos los recuerdos humanos hasta para la mente de un vampiro.

Yo le conté sobre Reneé, mi infancia, sobre cómo mis padres se habían fugado juntos cuando apenas salían de la adolescencia creyendo que esa acción tan increíblemente romántica aseguraría una vida de felicidad conyugal que duró exactamente quince meses y una hija. Le describí mi postre favorito, le conté sobre los libros que había leído, mis vacaciones en Forks con Charlie, las excentricidades de mi madre, su matrimonio con Phil, la afición de Charlie a la pesca.

Él me contó sobre los distintos lugares donde él y su familia había vivido, todas las veces que había cursado la escuela secundaria, diferentes anécdotas de esas ocasiones… después me contó dónde había estado durante algunos de los hechos históricos más relevantes, lo cual fue la clase de historia más interesante que tuve en mi vida. Por ejemplo, Edward había estado en clase de Francés cuando le dispararon a Kennedy. Contado por él, la reacción de la gente común se convirtió en algo tan real y palpable que casi pude sentir que yo lo había vivido también.

Me explicó lo impresionante que había sido la primera película sonora, allá por el primer cuarto del siglo XX. La gente estaba tan impresionada como asustada por ese nuevo invento, que los más conservadores veían como algo diabólico. ¡Si sólo pudiesen ver la televisión actual!

El descubrimiento de la penicilina, la Guerra Civil española, el famoso discurso de Martin Luther King "Yo tengo un sueño", la Revolución Cubana, la guerra de Vietnam, el primer transplante de corazón, ¡la llegada del hombre a la luna! ¡Edward había visto la transmisión televisiva de Neil Armstrong pisando suelo selenita por primera vez!

La noche se nos pasó volando.

.

Al día siguiente, Edward y yo llegamos a la escuela juntos. Creo que ni siquiera Rosalie vestida con su minifalda más escasa llamaría tanto la atención como lo hicimos nosotros dos, pese a que nos limitamos realizar acciones perfectamente comunes: descendimos de mi Chevy uno por cada puerta, vestidos y peinados como siempre, caminamos hasta la entrada de la escuela uno junto al otro, ¡ni siquiera íbamos tomados de la mano! Edward me acompañó hasta mi primera clase, donde nos despedimos en la puerta con sendas sonrisas, pero no un beso apasionado ni nada por el estilo.

Fue entrar al aula, sentarme, y hacer lo imposible por ignorar el feroz murmullo y chismorreo que yo con mis supuestos oídos humanos supuestamente no podía oír. Ese infierno de conjeturas y versiones cada vez más fantásticas y escandalosas duró toda la mañana, y ni las amenazas del profesor pudieron amainarlo.

Edward y yo nos reencontramos en la cafetería para almorzar. Yo estaba agotada de fingir que no oía, pero él tenía el rostro entre las manos y ni siquiera se había molestado en comprar la comida que, como siempre, no comería. Como estaba sentado en una mesa aparte de su familia, me senté con él pertrechada de mi habitual gaseosa y le puse una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención.

-¡Ah, hola, Bella! –me dio una pequeña sonrisa cansada-. ¿Cómo lo llevas? –me preguntó en voz baja.

Yo me encogí de hombros y lo miré fijamente, intentando preguntarle con ese gesto cómo lo vivía él, que parecía mucho más agotado que yo. Edward suspiró, masajeándose las sienes.

- Todos esos pensamientos simultáneos, veloces y retorcidos, me están dejando exhausto. Me tenso cada vez que escucho mi nombre o el tuyo, me sobresalto al menor comentario, todo el tiempo estoy pendiente de que nos descubran… como lo que somos. Nunca deseé poder bloquearlos tanto como ahora.

Le pasé una mano por el cabello, en una caricia totalmente fraternal que ayudó a que él se relajara un poco. Pero al instante siguiente, gimió casi con dolor y se tapó los ojos. Los murmullos habían aumentado en la cafetería, todo el mundo nos miraba, y todos los pensamientos que lo bombardeaban debían estar produciéndole una migraña.

Sin pensarlo mucho, lo tomé del brazo y casi lo arrastré conmigo hacia fuera. Él no intentó resistirse demasiado, parecía cansado y distraído. Ya en el patio, tras asegurarme que el viento no trajese olor a humano, pude hablarle por fin:

-Tendrás que irte a tu casa –le propuse, sin soltar su antebrazo-. Dile a la enfermera que te duele mucho la cabeza. Uno de tus hermanos tendrá que llevarte, porque "enfermo" como estás no podrás conducir, pero eso será mejor que quedarte otro medio día escuchando todo lo que dice y piensa todo el mundo.

-Sí, me temo que es eso o enloquecer… -suspiró Edward, antes de gruñir con fastidio-. Por todos los Cielos, ¿cómo puede importarles tanto un simple romance estudiantil?

-No olvides que nos conocimos gracias a Lauren, de quien aún estás secretamente enamorado, pero ella es quien te rechaza por lo que le pediste ayuda para conquistarme a mí, algo que lograste gracias a los infalibles consejos de la maravillosa Lauren Mallory, aunque ella no quiso que se sepa porque toda su recompensa es que en el mundo haya más amor. Alguien tendrá que explicarme entonces cómo es que la misma Lauren se lo contó a todo el mundo, si se suponía que no debía saberse. A todo esto, yo estoy secretamente comprometida con Mike Newton, que es el amor de mi vida y con quien voy a casarme en secreto, pero también estoy esperando un hijo tuyo para sacarte dinero, como le confesé a mi íntima amiga Jessica Stanley –señalé, sonriendo con sarcasmo mientras hacía una combinación de tres de las principales historias que circulaban en ese momento-. Eso no es un simple romance estudiantil.

-Esos humanos ven demasiadas telenovelas –murmuró Edward, que parecía un poco asustado.

-¿En serio alguien se está creyendo todo eso? –le pregunté, un poco preocupada-. No es por mí, yo tengo la conciencia limpia, pero si alguna de esas versiones llegara a oíos de Charlie, tendré que dar muchas explicaciones…

-Nadie se está creyendo todo a rajatabla –me tranquilizó Edward-. La mayoría cree que hay algo más de lo que parece, pero se limitan a creer que llevamos un tiempo saliendo en secreto, o que somos pareja desde el fin de semana, o algo así. Los decepciona no habernos visto besándonos.

Me llevé una mano a los labios, automáticamente. Yo nunca había besado a nadie, y no estaba segura de querer empezar besando a Edward en ese lugar y momento.

-Y nuestra salida juntos de la cafetería fue interpretada como una confirmación de todas las sospechas sobre el apasionado romance que mantenemos –completó Edward con esa sonrisa torcida tan suya.

Frunció el ceño de pronto, molesto, pero no daba la impresión que fuese conmigo, porque miraba bastante lejos… hacia las ventanas de la escuela.

-Mike está astutamente escondido tras unas cortinas, espiándonos –me informó Edward en un susurro divertido, pero también enojado-. Cree que usé algún tipo de chantaje para obligarte a salir conmigo.

Normalmente Mike me caía bien. Sí, era un poco cargoso y un poco jactancioso, pero también un chico atento y amable cuando no estaba en plan seductor. Sin embargo, en ese momento toda simpatía había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

-¿En qué piensas? –me preguntó Edward, escrutando mi rostro.

-¿Te parece que si lanzo a Mike Newton desde la mitad del aula hacia la pared del fondo corro serios riesgos de romperle el cuello, producirle la fractura de un par de vértebras, o algo parecido? –cavilé en voz alta.

-Probablemente, le producirías un estallido de cráneo –aventuró Edward, complacido por mi vena sádica.

-¿Eso es mortal?

-Me temo que sí.

-Lástima –suspiré con fingida decepción.

Edward rió con ganas.

-De todos modos, es más prudente no ir a Biología hoy –comentó Edward como al pasar-. El profesor va a hacer la prueba del Rh para determinar el grupo sanguíneo de cada alumno. Iba a hacerlos el jueves pasado, pero no tenía suficientes micro lancetas para todos, y eso no es algo que se deba compartir –sonrió ampliamente-. De vez en cuando, faltar a clase es saludable, ¿no?

-Oh, no. Por favor, dime que ese test no incluye agujas ni pinchazos –me estremecí.

-Como si una simple aguja pudiese dañarte –rió él, desdeñoso-. Me preocupan más nuestros compañeros de clase. Estar pinchándose los dedos hasta sacarse sangre, con dos vampiros en el aula, es poco recomendable.

-Hum, sí… rayano en el suicidio para esos humanos, si comparten el aula conmigo –admití-. ¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer?

-Ir a mi automóvil a escuchar música y reírnos de los pensamientos de todos cuando se den cuenta que ninguno de nosotros dos fue a clase –propuso Edward con una enorme sonrisa de anticipación burlona, mirando al edificio escolar-. Aunque tengamos que casarnos después de esto.

-Casi prefiero ir a clase y explicarle al profesor por qué es la aguja la que se rompe y no mi piel –exclamé, espantada.

-¿Tanto le temes a los chismes? –preguntó Edward, sorprendido y un poco burlón.

-No, pero al matrimonio sí –le respondí, frunciendo el ceño ante su rostro extrañado-. No tengo intenciones de casarme antes de los treinta… bah, qué más da, ahora que sé que no envejezco, trescientos años me siguen pareciendo pocos para casarme. No es como si tuviese alguien en vista, tampoco –reconocí. Tyler, Mike y Eric no contaban, obviamente.

No comprendí muy bien por qué mis palabras lo conmocionaron tanto. Un abanico de emociones que parecía incluir todas las que yo conocía, y algunas que no también, pasaron por el rostro de Edward en los tres segundos siguientes. Sin mi vista vampírica posiblemente no hubiese notado nada, tan veloces e imperceptibles eran los cambios de su expresión, pero estaban ahí, sin duda.

-Vamos al auto –me dijo finalmente, mirándome de una forma muy rara.

¿Había dicho yo algo malo?

.

Permanecimos en el flamante volvo durante la hora de Biología, escuchando música clásica, en especial el Claro de Luna. Edward me informaba de vez en cuando de lo que creía tal o cual de nuestros compañeros que estábamos haciendo. Nos reímos mucho con varias de las ideas, aunque las suposiciones de Jessica me hubiesen hecho sonrojar de haber podido. Esa chica sí que tenía una mente pervertida…

Emergimos de nuestro tranquilo mundo de risas y susurros a volumen y velocidad vampírica para enfrentarnos a la triste monotonía escolar. Yo tenía Gimnasia, y Edward, Español.

Me deslicé hasta los vestuarios fingiendo una tranquilidad que estaba lejos de sentir. Reuní valor y entré al vestuario femenino a cambiarme para la clase, tratando de ocultar la estúpida sonrisa de alegría que después del rato compartido con Edward ya no abandonaba mi cara.

-¡Bella! –el chillido de Jessica estuvo cerca de romperme los tímpanos-. ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó con avidez. Parecía casi decepcionada de verme con la ropa correctamente en su sitio, ni un cabello fuera de lugar y tan pálida como siempre.

-De vez en cuando, faltar a clase es saludable, ¿no? –le respondí, repitiendo lo que Edward me había dicho.

Me senté en el banco y empecé a desabrocharme la bota derecha, fingiendo que no me daba cuenta que todas y cada una de las miradas del vestuario estaban clavadas en mí.

-Edward Cullen tampoco fue a clase de Biología hoy –me informó Jessica en tono conspiratorio.

Me encogí de hombros y dejé la bota en piso. Necesitaba guardar mi provisión de aire para cosas más importantes que un comentario al que de todos modos no tenía nada que añadir. Empecé a desabrocharme la bota izquierda.

-Al profesor le llamó la atención que los dos faltaran hoy a su clase –subrayó mi informativa compañera.

Yo sabía por Edward que al profesor le había parecido raro, pero que no había visto nada tan extraordinario en nuestra ausencia como para que valiese la pena andar preguntando.

-Me disculparé después –murmuré, quitándome el suéter que llevaba.

-¿Y dónde estabas? –presionó Jessica otra vez, la ansiedad pintada en la cara. Cerca de allí, Lauren no se perdía palabra, y también estaban pendientes de mí Ashley, Debbie, Melissa, Pamela, Diana, Karen, Paula, Mandy, Julia, Steffy, Kate y Elianna. Es decir, toda la clase me prestaba más atención que nunca.

-Afuera –fue todo lo que le respondí, vistiéndome con el suéter del uniforme.

Yo no podía oír mentes, pero no me costaba nada adivinar por la expresión de la cara de Jessica que esperaba de mí que le confesara que Edward y yo habíamos estado dando rienda suelta a nuestros bajos instintos en horizontal, vertical y diagonal, por lo menos. Y que le contara con todo lujo de detalles cómo, cuándo y dónde.

-¿Afuera con quién? –casi chilló Jessica, dando saltitos en el sitio en que estaba.

Me apresuré a sacarme el jean a la velocidad humana más rápida que pude.

-Con mi mochila –le repliqué, casi saltando dentro del pantalón del uniforme.

-¿Con qué otro humano masculino? –chilló Jessica, un poco histérica. Estaba arañándose la cara de los nervios.

-Ninguno –le respondí con total honestidad, calzándome el pie derecho dentro de la zapatilla deportiva correspondiente. Siendo exactos, Edward no era humano, ¿no? Aunque sí era muy masculino, sin duda…

-¡¿Cómo que ninguno?! –aulló Jessica, al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Ninguno –repetí, terminando de atarme los cordones de la zapatilla izquierda a velocidad vampírica, harta de ese interrogatorio. Estaba quedándome sin paciencia y me quedaría sin aire dentro de poco.

Me levanté del banco y eché una fiera mirada en torno de mí, casi retando a alguien a hacer más preguntas. Todas mis compañeras estuvieron de inmediato ocupadísimas cambiándose; sólo Jessica me dirigía aún una mirada implorante.

-Prefiero no saber lo que estaba haciendo esa cualquiera –musitó Lauren entre dientes, sin saber que yo la escuché perfectamente.

Troté hacia el salón de clases rápidamente, rumiando mi venganza. Llegué puntual, y fui la primera del alumnado femenino en presentarse. Las demás había estado tan ocupadas escuchando la conversación-interrogatorio que no estaban listas.

-¿Dónde están tus compañeras? –me preguntó el profesor, sorprendido.

-Cambiándose –respondí con un encogimiento de hombros.

El profesor se encogió de hombros también y comenzó la clase. Todas mis compañeras recibieron un llamado de atención por llegar tarde; Jessica faltó a clase.

.

Cuando por fin acabó Gimnasia, Mike prácticamente se abalanzó sobre mí.

-¡Bella! ¿Vendrás este fin de semana? –me preguntó, ansioso.

No comprendí de inmediato a dónde se suponía que iría, esencialmente porque la forma en la que Mike lo formuló hizo que sonara como que él y yo nos reuniríamos en algún lugar, y eso jamás había estado en mis planes.

-A la excursión a la playa, quiero decir –aclaró él, notando mi incomprensión-. La Push, ¿recuerdas? Hará buen tiempo este sábado, no quiero seguir postergándolo. Habías prometido ir… -el tono medio implorante en que dijo lo último me dio casi lástima.

Sólo entonces recordé la excursión a la playa que Mike llevaba un mes planeando, pero todos los últimos fines de semana había llovido. Y cuando por casualidad no había llovido, había diluviado. Una salida a cualquier lugar al aire libre había sido imposible.

-Sí, claro que voy a ir –le dije con mi mejor sonrisa amistosa, que hizo galopar a su corazón.

-Salimos de la tienda de mi padre a las diez de la mañana –informó Mike, exultante de alegría- ¿Sabes dónde queda? Podría pasar a buscarte…

-Sí, sé dónde es –lo corté rápidamente. Sonreí para mitigar el rechazo, y debió funcionar, porque el corazón de Mike imitaba un redoble de batería y sus mejillas estaban deliciosamente sonrojadas…

Miré atentamente su entrecejo, contando mentalmente los pelos de las cejas de Mike para distraerme. Mi garganta ardía de sed, aún sin respirar. Si me distraía un minuto y me dejaba llevar por mis instintos, Mike era hombre muerto.

-Hasta mañana… que tengas un buen día –se despidió Mike, estúpidamente sonriente.

Yo sólo le sonreí en respuesta, intentando no hacer nada que él pudiese interpretar como señales de que yo sentía algo por él. Había aceptado ir a esa excursión a la playa sólo porque era más simple que negarme, aunque no tenía demasiadas ganas.

.

Volví a cambiarme en un vestuario en el que todas mis compañeras me echaban miradas rencorosas. Aparentemente creían que yo tenía la culpa de que ellas hubiesen llegado tarde y recibido un llamado de atención, paso previo a una sanción disciplinaria. Tontas, a ver si aprendían a no meterse en vidas ajenas.

Edward me esperaba fuera del vestuario, amablemente sonriente. Alice estaba junto a él, radiante.

-¡Bella! –me saludó con entusiasmo-. Fue brillante como manejaste el interrogatorio, ¡brillante!

-¿Cómo…? –pregunté, confundida.

-Lo vi –respondió Alice.

-Después te explico -prometió Edward en un susurro vampírico, el tipo de comunicación que se nos daba tan bien: demasiado bajo y veloz para los oídos humanos.

-Sólo quería avisarte que este sábado habrá sol –me informó Alice con simpatía, y en otro susurro vampírico, añadió:- Ve pensando en una buena excusa, pero te recomiendo no avisarles antes de que no piensas ir, o no te dejarán tranquila. Que parezca una decisión de último minuto será lo mejor.

Asentí con la cabeza, agradecida pero también confundida por el inesperado aviso y consejo. Alice sonrió ampliamente otra vez y se alejó con su andar grácil.

Encaré a Edward con mil preguntas en la punta de la lengua, pero su radiante sonrisa hizo que de pronto me parecieran muy poco importantes.

Ese larguísimo domingo, mi confesión sobre cómo fui transformada, el abrazo de Edward, la charla de toda la noche sobre el sofá, los murmullos de todos los estudiantes el lunes, la escapada de la clase de Biología, el interrogatorio antes de Gimnasia, el insulto de Lauren, las miradas rencorosas de mis compañeras…

Todo desapareció, lo bueno y lo malo, como por encanto, cuando fijé mi vista en esos ojos dorados que me miraban con adoración.

.

El martes los murmullos ya se habían calmado bastante, y el miércoles las cosas parecían estar en una tensa calma. El jueves casi no hubo rumores, y el viernes la paz fue aún mayor.

El único que todavía me fastidiaba puntualmente dos veces al día era Mike Newton. Desde que me arrancó la promesa de ir a la excursión a la playa, me había recordado el martes, miércoles y jueves que la excursión era el siguiente sábado, que salíamos a la diez de la mañana y que por favor no faltara. Daba la impresión que lo usaba como una excusa para hablar conmigo, ya que no teníamos otros temas en común. Al principio le respondí con amabilidad, pero ya el jueves mi paciencia había alcanzado niveles bastante bajos y fui bastante brusca.

El viernes, cuando volvió a acercárseme, le dirigí la mirada más furiosa y hastiada que fui capaz de componer. Resultó, ya que Mike se detuvo en seco, pálido como nunca antes lo había visto, y se alejó tartamudeando algo sobre un libro que había olvidado.

Además, el viernes yo estaba de mal humor por otra razón. Edward se había ido con Emmett a adelantar el fin de semana, por lo que me dijo, y yo lo extrañaba mucho. El día parecía más gris sin su sonrisa. Mike, Eric y Tyler celebraron que volviese a sentarme con ellos, y también Ángela pareció feliz, lo que me dio un poco de culpa. Había descuidado mi amistad con ella en los últimos días.

Jessica y Lauren no estaban nada conformes con que yo volviese a ser el centro de atención de los chicos, por lo que intentaron al menos sonsacarme qué tipo de relación manteníamos Edward y yo exactamente, si me había presentado a sus padres, si cuando salíamos a comer era él quien pagaba o si pagábamos la mitad cada uno, cómo besaba, si me había hecho regalos, si yo le había contado a mi madre… Las castigué con el más absoluto silencio. Aún tramaba mi venganza por el comentario que Lauren había formulado el lunes en el vestuario. Y de hecho, se me acababa de ocurrir una idea brillante.

.

Lauren jamás supo que tuve nada que ver. ¿Cómo iba a hacer yo algo así? Nadie me había visto cerca de su automóvil en ningún momento, ventajas de la velocidad sobrehumana. Pero lo cierto es que cuando Lauren salió de clases ese viernes, las cuatro ruedas de su automóvil estaban completamente desinfladas.

-Tendrás que pedirle a algún chico que te lleve hasta tu casa –le recomendé a la desolada y atónita Lauren, que miraba las ruedas como si eso hiciera que volviesen a inflarse solas-. No te preocupes, nadie te creerá una cualquiera por eso –completé, devolviendo golpe por golpe

Pero mi golpe aparentemente estuvo demasiado bien calculado. Lauren prefirió caminar los cinco kilómetros hasta su casa antes de pedirle a nadie que la llevara.

.


	6. Danza con Lobos

.

DANZA CON LOBOS

.

Viéndolo en retrospectiva, me doy cuenta que yo jamás le puse una etiqueta a mi relación con Edward. Pensaba en él por su nombre, era "Edward". No "mi mejor amigo", ni "el chico que me gusta", ni "mi novio", ni nada por el estilo. No sé qué pensaría él al respecto y me daba un poco de vergüenza preguntárselo, por lo que preferí dejar las cosas como estaban.

Durante esa semana posterior a mi desahogo pasábamos varias horas al día juntos, hablando de todo y de nada. Nuestras conversaciones se mantenían en un tono cuidadosamente neutral y casi periodístico. No hablamos mucho de nosotros mismos, y a su familia Edward la mencionó sólo un par de veces, y siempre de modo muy superficial. Sólo sabía los nombres de sus hermanos y su padre (o figura paterna, por así decirlo). A su 'madre' la llamó mamá, y yo no pregunté cómo se llama ella oficialmente. Las historias y costumbres de todos ellos me siguieron siendo un misterio, y la verdad es que no me importó demasiado mientras tenía a Edward sentado junto a mí en el sofá, sonriéndome.

A veces tonteábamos durante largo rato sobre qué nos gustaría comer si comeríamos, inventando nuevas recetas imposible y combinaciones estrafalarias.

A veces las charlas eran más serias, como cuando Edward mencionó una discusión que mantuvo con Carlisle hace ya por lo menos veinte años (todavía se me hacía raro pensar en que decir 'veinte años' eran para él casi como para un humano 'la semana pasada') sobre si los vampiros tenemos o no un alma. Él creía que al transformarnos perdíamos el alma, que estábamos malditos para toda la eternidad. Carlisle creía que conservábamos el alma, quizás modificada, pero alma al fin.

Edward estuvo bastante sorprendido ante mi declaración sobre que yo dudaba que siquiera los humanos tuviesen un alma, de modo que la pregunta sobre si la transformación en vampiro la quitaba o no, me era absolutamente irrelevante.

Estuvimos discutiendo sobre el alma, la existencia o inexistencia y la posible pérdida o no al transformarnos durante buena parte de la tarde. Ni yo lo convencí a él, ni él me convenció a mí, pero fue entretenido y enriquecedor. Tampoco me había propuesto convencerlo a él de nada, pero a medida que pasaban los días me di cuenta, sorprendida, que Edward había adoptado algunos de mis puntos de vista, aunque seguía discrepando completamente en otros. Era tan extraño…

.

El sábado, tal como Alice había predicho, amaneció soleado, algo a lo que yo ya no estaba acostumbrada. Cerré las cortinas de mi dormitorio velozmente e hice de cuenta que no notaba la luz descomponiéndose sobre mi piel como si fuese un prisma, mandando miles de diminutos arcoiris por toda la habitación.

Charlie ya había salido, lo cual me venía de perlas. Fui hasta el teléfono de la planta baja y busqué en la guía telefónica el número de la tienda de los Newton. Marqué y esperé a que llamara, la excusa lista en mi mente.

-Hola… -dijo una voz femenina.

-Hola, aquí habla Bella Swan, ¿hablo con la familia Newton? –pregunté, intentando sonar cortés.

-Sí, Mia Newton habla aquí. ¿Eres la misma Bella de la que se la pasa hablando mi hijo Mike? –preguntó con diversión y un poco de curiosidad la señora Newton.

-Supongo que sí, no creo que haya dos Bellas Swan en el colegio –le respondí incómoda, preguntándome qué tipo de cosas diría Mike de mí a sus padres-. ¿Me pasaría a Mike, por favor?

-Claro. Un gusto haberte conocido por fin, aunque sea por teléfono –dijo la voz todavía risueña de la señora Newton antes de apartar el micrófono y llamar a Mike, algo que yo pude oír perfectamente. "¡Mike! Bella Swan está al teléfono, quiere hablarte".

-¡Hola, Bella! –la voz de Mike irradiaba entusiasmo-. Un día maravilloso, ¿verdad? ¡El primer día soleado en más de un mes! ¡Será una excursión genial…!

-Mike, lo lamento mucho, pero no puedo ir a la playa –le dije con mi mejor tono pesaroso y adolorido-. Yo… estoy indispuesta.

-¿Estás qué? –me preguntó él, sin comprender.

-Estoy in-dis-pues-ta –le dije lenta y claramente, para luego pasar a un tono cómplice-. Tengo el período, me duelen desde el útero hasta los ovarios, y además estoy sangrando de un modo escandaloso. ¿Puedes creer que tengo que cambiarme el tampón cada dos horas? Ya tomé dos calmantes y me sigue doliendo. Tendré que pedirle turno a la ginecóloga…

La conversación acabó muy poco después. Mike me deseó que me recuperara pronto, aunque el modo en que lo dijo sonaba como si yo le hubiese comunicado que tenía una enfermedad mortal y no algo que las humanas tienen todos los meses. ¡Hombres!

.

El fin de semana transcurrió tranquilo y normal. El domingo también fue soleado, por lo que no pude salir de casa, aunque me di el gusto de tender una colcha vieja en el patio y acostarme un rato allí, tapada con una sábana por si me veía algún vecino. También terminé el trabajo de literatura sin problemas y completé todos los deberes de la semana.

Más tarde, viendo que tenía los ingredientes necesarios y ganas de hacer algo útil, comencé a amasar galletitas de almendras. Preparé la masa de memoria, batiendo, mezclando y amasando en el orden preciso. La estiré sobre la mesa enharinada del comedor y corté círculos con vaso: no tenía cortantes con formas de estrellas o corazones en la casa de soltero de Charlie. Coloqué las galletitas crudas sobre unos moldes enmantecados y enharinados, y las cociné en el horno hasta que se doraron. Pronto toda la casa olía maravillosamente a galletitas de almendra, y si bien no me inspiraban apetito, sí me traían nostálgicos recuerdos de mi abuela, fallecida cuando yo tenía doce años, que fue quien me enseñó a prepararlas.

Decidida a hacer las cosas completas, preparé el azúcar glaseado mientras ponía las almendras sin cáscara enteras en remojo en agua caliente. Cuando el glaseado estuvo listo, saqué las almendras del agua y les quité sin problemas la piel marronosa que las recubría. Quedaron suaves y blancas, y pude partirlas longitudinalmente sin problemas usando los dedos. Pinté las galletitas ya frías con el glaseado y las decoré con media almendra cada una.

No es por elogiarme a mí misma, pero las galletitas quedaron perfectas. Parecían de una pastelería, más que algo casero. No podría comprobar su sabor, pero sí habían olido bien, por lo que esperaba que estuviesen comestibles.

Fue cuando guardaba las galletitas listas en una lata que encontré la excusa perfecta para quedarme en casa el lunes, que según el pronóstico meteorológico también estaría soleado…

El sonido del timbre del teléfono me distrajo. Lo alcancé antes que sonara por segunda vez y descolgué.

-¿Hola?

-¡Hola, Bella! Acá habla Jessica –me dijo una voz chillona. Podía oír ruido de platos y sartenes de fondo, Jessica debía estar en su casa-. Quería saber si ya estabas mejor.

-Sí, gracias. Estoy casi bien, pero el sábado de mañana a penas si me pude arrastrar fuera de la cama –respondí, sin poder evitar el malvado pensamiento que Jessica se había tomado un día y medio de tiempo antes de llamarme para saber cómo estaba.

Por dentro, estaba devanándome los sesos sobre qué llevaría a Jessica a llamarme. No éramos amigas en el sentido estricto de la palabra, y su preocupación me parecía un poco fingida. ¿Puras ganas de ponerme al día de los chismes?

-Mike se comportó muy tonto después de que lo llamaras –me informó alegremente-. Primero dijo que estabas gravemente enferma, y después, cuando dijo lo que era… las chicas nos reímos mucho de su cara.

-Me imagino –comenté, sintiéndome un poco culpable. Pobre Mike.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando te interrumpí con mi llamada? –preguntó Jessica en un tono pretendidamente cómplice.

-Estaba horneando galletitas de almendra –le respondí.

-¿Galletitas…? ¿Estás sola? –preguntó Jessica, obviamente decepcionada.

-Sí, Charlie salió a pescar con algunos de sus amigos –dije con naturalidad-. Debe estar por llegar.

-¿Pasaste todo el domingo sola en tu casa? –inquirió Jessica, escéptica.

-Sí. Limpié un poco, adelanté los deberes, tomé algo de sol, preparé las galletitas… nada emocionante –era verdad, había sido un día muy tranquilo-. ¿Qué tal fue la excursión? ¿Hacía frío en la playa?

Jessica se lanzó a una pormenorizada descripción del tiempo pasado con Mike, cada cosa que él había dicho o hecho y cómo cada una de esas cosas la reafirmaban en su convicción de que ella le gustaba, pero él era demasiado tímido para admitirlo. Le di la razón siempre, sólo porque era preferible fomentar un romance entre ella y Mike que seguir soportando las bienintencionadas atenciones del chico humano.

-… entonces uno de los chicos quileutes preguntó por ti, dijo que conoce a tu padre y que esperaba verte –observó Jessica con malicia en la voz-. Dijo que tu padre habla mucho de ti y de lo buena cocinera que eres. Mencionó que habías sido, textualmente, "algo así como una amiga de infancia" suya. Es bastante agradable si te gustan los indígenas, supongo, pero es un niño –añadió con desdén.

-¿Dijo cómo se llama? –pregunté. Eso me era bastante más ayuda que saber si era agradable o un niño.

-Sí, dijo que se llamaba Jacob, aunque algunos otros chicos le decían Jake.

-¿Y su apellido? –insistí. Jacob o Jake no me decía nada.

-Black, si no me equivoco –respondió Jessica-. Su padre está paralítico, por lo que dijo; parece que él le vendió tu Chevy a tu padre.

-Ah, ése Black –exclamé, cayendo en la cuenta de quién era-. Lo conozco, supongo, aunque hace años que no lo veo… no lo reconocería ahora.

-Quiso saber si habías ido –subrayó Jessica.

-Curiosidad, supongo –dije, intentando desviar el tema. Por lo que recordaba de él, Jacob no podía ser un niño pequeño, debía tener unos dieciséis años-. ¿Estaban sus hermanas mayores, Rachel y Rebecca? Éramos amigas de pequeñas –esto no era del todo cierto, pero Jessica no tenía por qué saberlo.

-No, no había chicas con esos nombres. Pero otro de los chicos quiluetes, uno bastante mayor, dijo algo muy desagradable sobre los Cullen –me informó Jessica, aparentemente feliz.

No estuve segura si su felicidad se debía a que alguien había criticado a los Cullen, al hecho que fuese ese chico en particular, o el que ella pudiese contármelo creyendo que yo me enojaría.

-¿Sí? No me sorprende. Los Cullen no parecen caer demasiado bien por aquí –mencioné como al pasar. Me moría de ganas de saber qué era exactamente lo que ese chico había dicho, pero no le preguntaría a Jessica por nada en el mundo.

-Es que son muy antisociales, y muy fríos –se quejó Jessica, antes de volver al tono confidente-. Así fue como los llamó ese chico, Sam. Dijo que eran "los fríos", aunque gente como tu amigo Jacob –añadió, haciendo énfasis en mi supuesta amistad con un chico al que yo casi no recordaba- no parecía tomarlo muy en serio.

-No creo que ese Sam haya sido muy ofensivo –opiné-. Es verdad que los Cullen son fríos y no se molestan en tratar con nadie.

-Salvo Edward Cullen, ¿no? –pinchó Jessica, ansiosa.

-Edward es agradable cuando no está con sus hermanos. Se comporta casi como una persona cuando los demás están lejos –musité. Alice también era simpática, pero los otros me seguían pareciendo intimidantes.

Jessica rió antes de seguir insistiendo en el tema.

-De todos modos, el modo en que lo dijo Sam hizo que sonara como un insulto.

-Quizás se trata de un chiste privado… -conjeturé sin verdadero interés.

Que de entre todo lo que hubiese podido decir de los Cullen al tal Sam le molestara que fuesen fríos era algo casi cómico. Cómico de humor negro, pero cómico al fin.

-Puede ser, porque me pareció que los otros chicos quileutes entendieron a qué se refería –asintió Jessica, reflexiva-. Pero Mike no tenía ganas de seguir hablando de los Cullen, nadie tenía ganas realmente, y entonces él y yo dimos un paseo por la playa…

Jessica siguió parloteando muy animada, el tema de los Cullen olvidado, por suerte.

.

Dado que el lunes seguía el tiempo soleado, tuve que fingirme enferma. Le dije a Charlie, cuando fue a despertarme esa mañana preocupado porque yo llegaría tarde a clases si no me apresuraba y mucho, que me dolía el estómago.

-¿Estás enferma? –me preguntó desde la puerta, indeciso sobre qué hacer.

-Sí… un poco –musité, fingiendo una voz débil-. Comí demasiadas galletitas ayer, cuando todavía estaban calientes. La abuela me dijo mil veces que hay que dejarlas enfriar, que no hay que comerlas recién salidas del horno… juro que no voy a hacerlo nunca más.

-¿Necesitas algo? –me ofreció Charlie, solícito pero confundido-. ¿Llamo al doctor…?

-¡No! –chillé, preocupada.

Lo único que me faltaba era un médico que descubriera que yo no tenía pulso o una temperatura corporal de apenas un par de grados sobre cero. De ninguna manera me podía ver ningún médico.

-No, papá… gracias, pero no –musité, intentando no preocuparlo-. Sólo me voy a quedar en cama hoy, sin comer nada. Mañana voy a estar como nueva.

Me estaba quedando sin aire. Normalmente me hubiese acercado a la ventana a respirar, pero había tenido que cerrarla y cubrirla con una manta para que no se filtre el sol. Me enterré bajo las mantas y respiré a través de ella aire que oliese lo menos posible a Charlie, pero algo se filtró. La garganta me ardió dolorosamente, y solo apretando los puños y mirando fijamente el techo me pude distraer y contener lo suficiente como para no atacarlo.

-¿Bella? ¿Segura que estás bien…? –insistió Charlie, observando mis reacciones.

-Sí, sólo… ¿me traerías un vaso de agua, por favor? –le pedí, intentando que se alejara-. Y por favor llama a la escuela y diles que no puedo ir hoy. Ángela me puede prestar sus apuntes después.

-Sí, claro –asintió Charlie y salió. Yo me relajé lentamente, pero sin atreverme a tomar otra bocanada de aire.

Después de llamar a la escuela y de dejarme un vaso de agua al alcance de la mano Charlie se fue por fin a su trabajo, sólo tras hacerme prometer que si empeoraba lo llamaría de inmediato.

Me tranquilicé cuando oí al móvil patrulla alejándose. Por fin estaba segura de no correr más riesgos. Me aventuré a respirar otro poco del aire de la habitación, impregnado del olor de Charlie, y lo lamenté de inmediato. Mi garganta estaba en carne viva, abrasada por las llamas. Tenía una sed enorme, terrible…

Me levanté velozmente, sin respirar esta vez, y en un minuto todas las ventanas de la casa (excepto de la del dormitorio de Charlie) estaban abiertas de par en par. Por si acaso, esperé otra hora antes de atreverme a respirar, pero ya no había peligro.

.

Fue otra vez un día intrascendente. Ángela me llevó los apuntes cuando las clases del día terminaron y se quedó un rato haciéndome compañía en mi lecho de enferma. Como de todos modos estaba pálida y había tenido la precaución de no peinarme, mi supuesta enfermedad fue bastante creíble. Al día siguiente ella, Lauren y Jessica viajarían a Port Angels a comprar vestidos para el baile; se suponía que iría yo también, pero nos pusimos de acuerdo en que si yo no asistía a clases al día siguiente era porque seguía enferma, entonces ellas viajarían sin mí.

Charlie pidió pizza, y yo no probé bocado con la excusa de no encontrarme bien todavía. Él no me presionó para que comiera, lo cual fue un alivio. La comida humana me daba mucho asco, me sorprendía que alguna vez hubiese sido capaz de comer algo de eso. Le di la lata con las galletitas a Charlie para que la llevara a la comisaría y las compartiera con sus compañeros, para variar un poco de las rosquillas.

.

El martes otra vez estaba soleado, por lo que mi dolor de estómago por las galletitas había derivado durante la noche en vómitos, o por lo menos eso le dije a Charlie. Él se sorprendió de no haberme escuchado vomitar, dado que compartíamos el cuarto de baño de la planta alta, pero no hizo más preguntas. Yo respiré aliviada (metafóricamente, no me atrevía a inhalar con él tan cerca y con las ventanas cerradas) hasta que Charlie dijo que sin falta llamaría a un médico.

Me resistí y protesté con todo el aire de mis pulmones, que afortunadamente fue suficiente como para hacer un trato con Charlie: si al día siguiente yo seguía enferma, llamaría al médico y me dejaría revisar sin poner resistencia. Sólo me quedaba rezar por un miércoles lluvioso, o por lo menos, nublado.

.

Pese a que yo no era muy creyente, ésta vez la divinidad me tuvo compasión y mandó una tormenta acompañada de lluvia, truenos y relámpagos que era severa hasta para los parámetros de Forks. Gracias a eso me levanté sana y salva el miércoles, aunque por si acaso no desayuné. Ya estaba bien, eso era sólo por precaución, según le expliqué a Charlie, que pareció preocupado pero no desconfiado.

La escuela fue un alivio respecto al temor de que alguien me viese expuesta al sol, y un tormento en el sentido que hacía cuatro días que no tenía a tantos deliciosos humanos a mi alrededor, y no me había alimentado. Sobrellevé el día bastante bien gracias a Edward, que me estuvo acompañando la mayor parte del tiempo y así mantuvo a raya a gente como Mike, que se acobardaba cada vez que lo veía.

No me había dado cuenta de cuánto había extrañado la presencia de Edward hasta que lo vi en el estacionamiento. Sus ojos se iluminaron al verme, y una sonrisa enorme brilló en su rostro. Reconozco que verlo feliz por poder pasar tiempo conmigo me alegró más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir para una simple amistad.

También Alice se me acercó y habló un rato, más bien monologó, dada mi incapacidad de responder con frases largas antes de quedarme sin aire. Era simpática y divertida, y me reí mucho con las tonterías que dijo.

Después de clases, Edward me llevó a casa (excepcionalmente le permití manejar mi Chevy) y nos quedamos conversando un rato en la cocina, mientras yo preparaba una lasaña para compensar a Charlie por los dos días comiendo pizzas mientras yo estaba "enferma". Edward se defendía bastante bien entre platos y sartenes, pero había muchas máquinas de cocina relativamente nuevas que él conocía sólo de vista. No es como si siendo vampiros él y su familia tuviesen mucha necesidad de una licuadora, por ejemplo, y además en la época en que era humano había sido impensable que un hombre aprendiera a cocinar.

Estábamos en medio de una divertida discusión sobre si era feminismo excesivo o no incluir clases de cocina obligatorias como parte de la currícula escolar en al menos los dos últimos cursos, cuando el teléfono de Edward sonó.

-Hola, Alice, ¿qué…? –preguntó él de buen humor tras ver el número que llamaba.

-Tienes que venir. Ahora –ordenó la voz de Alice, que sonaba nerviosa, mucho más seria de lo que yo la había oído nunca-. Sal por la puerta de atrás, es urgente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Están todos bien? ¿Hay problemas? –quiso saber Edward, preocupado.

-No, pero los va a haber si no estás acá en menos de tres minutos. Ven ahora, ¡corre!

Alice cortó tras la última indicación. Edward y yo nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos, serios, y un poco asustada en mi caso. ¿Qué podía inquietar tanto a Alice?

-Tengo que irme –articuló él por fin. Sonaba preocupado.

Yo sólo pude asentir, preocupada también por él y su familia.

-Llámame más tarde… si puedo ayudarte en algo, o… -empecé, pero el sonido del teléfono de Edward me interrumpió antes que pudiese hilvanar una frase coherente.

-¡Edward Cullen! –ladró Alice, furiosa-. ¡Quiero verte aquí y ahora, o tu Aston Martin será un montoncito de chatarra humeante la próxima vez que lo veas! –y cortó.

Edward dio un respingo, se despidió brevemente y salió velozmente por la puerta de atrás. Yo lo miré alejarse, corriendo veloz como un rayo por el húmedo bosque…

La puerta no había vuelto a cerrarse del todo cuando el timbre de casa sonó. Yo había estado tan distraída con la llamada telefónica que no estaba prestando atención a los automóviles que circulaban por la calle frente a casa, pero era evidente que había llegado visita.

Caminé a velocidad humana hasta la puerta; a mitad de camino escuché el móvil patrulla de Charlie detenerse al lado de casa, donde estacionaba siempre. Me relajé un poco, aliviada. Tener a mano a Charlie para lidiar con los humanos era siempre una buena idea. Inspiré profundo, llenando mis pulmones con aire que no olía a alimento, y compuse una expresión cortés antes de abrir la puerta.

Lo primero que vi fueron dos espaldas. Una de ellas era la de un hombre joven y alto, con el cabello largo y atado en una coleta; la otra pertenecía a alguien de más edad, otro hombre, sentado en una silla de ruedas. Los dos estaban saludando con la mano a Charlie, quien caminaba desde donde había estacionado hasta casa con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Billy! ¡Jacob! –exclamó Charlie, contento-. ¿Qué hacen afuera? ¿Por qué no entran?

-Acabamos de tocar el timbre –explicó el hombre en la silla de ruedas, que debía ser Billy Black, si mis suposiciones eran correctas.

-¡Bella! –exclamó Charlie, sonriente. Él sí podía verme, los otros dos no, ya que me estaban dando la espalda-. ¡Tenemos visitas!

Jacob se giró de inmediato, y también Billy maniobró velozmente la silla de ruedas. Yo sonreí amablemente, intentando que esto bastase como saludo. Ambos hombres reaccionaron a mi presencia… pero de modos diametralmente opuestos.

Jacob pareció deslumbrado. Abrió mucho los ojos y me contempló con lo que me pareció admiración, pero por suerte mantuvo la boca cerrada y no hizo comentarios indebidos. Mi opinión de él hubiese sido pésima en ese caso, pero así la primer impresión que tuve de Jacob Black fue la de un muchacho amable y simpático, aunque indefectiblemente humano.

Billy, en cambio, me observó con la misma expresión de espanto y asco con la que Jessica Stanley miraría un chicle pegado en su cabello. Me contempló de arriba abajo sin perder detalle, desde los lentes de cristales verdes hasta las pantuflas que usaba para andar por casa, una mueca de incrédulo odio en cada arruga de su rostro.

Yo le sostuve la mirada, algo muy fácil, considerando que no necesitaba parpadear. Intenté no parecer demasiado desafiante, pero tampoco tuve intenciones en ningún momento de parecer tímida o sumisa.

Una tácita pero ineludible verdad se había instalado entre nosotros: él sabía. Billy Black sabía lo que yo era. La pregunta del millón era, ¿qué haría al respecto? ¿Decírselo a Charlie? ¿Amenazarme?

Billy desvió la vista en el instante en que Charlie ponía un pie en el porche de casa, pero no dejó de mirarme por el rabillo del ojo de un modo un poco irritante.

-¡Pasen, por favor! –los invitó Charlie, que no se había enterado de todo el intercambio de miradas, y era el único que seguía de buen humor. Billy estaba tenso; yo estaba nerviosa y ansiosa. Jacob parecía confundido, tal vez consciente de que se había perdido algo que podría ser importante.

Todos entramos a casa y los hombres se instalaron ante el televisor, aparentemente para ver un partido de algo, no me importaba qué. Le llevé latas de cerveza a Charlie y Billy, y de gaseosa a Jacob, para luego volver a la cocina a seguir con la lasaña… y principalmente, para huir de la mirada furiosamente vigilante de Billy, que parecía olvidarse del partido mientras yo estaba ahí. Algo en su expresión me recordaba a la mirada que al principio me había dirigido Jasper, con la diferencia que la de mi congénere había sido fría y calculadora, mientras que la de Billy irradiaba odio.

.

Nerviosa como estaba, no me preocupé por mantener la velocidad humana para terminar de preparar la comida. Después de añadir suficientes ingredientes como para alimentar a dos personas más, me dije que de todos modos estaba sola en la cocina, así que corté, piqué y mezclé con un énfasis tal que en pocos minutos la lasaña estaba lista para ir al horno. Lo encendí y la metí adentro, preguntándome mentalmente en qué me entretendría ahora. No podía apurar el proceso de cocción por más que quisiera, pero quedarme en la cocina sin hacer nada no era una opción, y no tenía deberes escolares para hacer, entonces…

Unos pasos lentos acercándose a la cocina me hicieron poner en guardia.

-Perdón, ¿tendrás otra lata de gaseosa? –me pidió Jacob, aparentemente esforzándose en ser educado-. Por favor –agregó finalmente.

Yo le sonreí. Jacob era agradable, aún sin esforzarse en serlo. Fui hasta la heladera [frigorífico/nevera/refrigerador] y busqué una lata para él, ofreciéndole elegir entre una bebida cola y una sabor lima-limón. Jacob eligió la cola y me sonrió de regreso.

-Gracias.

Yo solo asentí.

Nos quedamos mirándonos unos momentos en un silencio que empezó a volverse un poco incómodo, aunque aparentemente ninguno de nosotros dos tenía mucha idea de cómo romperlo. Volví a ponerme mis amados guantes de dedos cortados, que me había quitado para cocinar.

-Eh… -Jacob parecía estar estrujándose la cabeza en busca de algo que decir-. El fin de semana pasado un grupo de compañeros tuyos estuvieron en la playa cerca de la reserva. Te mandé saludos con ellos, no sé si los recibiste.

-Me temo que no –admití. Jacob me miró más embobado que antes al oírme hablar-. Sucede que mis compañeras estaban muy ocupadas con sus respectivos romances… pero sí me mencionaron que habías preguntado por mí.

-Es que tenía curiosidad –admitió Jacob de buen humor-. Charlie está mucho más contento últimamente, y creo que también engordó un poco. Cada vez que te menciona se le ilumina toda la cara… y Billy dice que te nombra a cada rato mientras están pescando. Está terriblemente orgulloso.

Yo estaba completamente abochornada, pero también feliz por lo que acaba de oír.

-Uh, bueno, es mi padre –murmuré, incómoda-. Como siendo más pequeña no me gustaba Forks, creyó que no lo quería a él tampoco, y ahora que comprende que no era así… -dejé la frase inconclusa, haciendo un gesto ambiguo con la mano.

-Aún así, yo quería conocerte –siguió él, abriendo la lata de gaseosa-. Me fijé entre las chicas que estaban el sábado, pero ninguna se parecía a la chica que yo recordaba vagamente como "la hija de Charlie"… aunque también estás muy cambiada desde la última vez que recuerdo haberte visto.

-Lo mismo digo. El recuerdo más claro que tengo de Jake Black es el del chico que nos tiraba hojas desde arriba de un árbol –señalé, recordándole esa travesura de infancia.

-Aún lo hago a veces –se rió él-. Cuando no estoy reparando autos, al menos. Hablando de eso, ¿cómo anda la Chevy?

-Estupenda. No me dio problemas ni una vez, aunque últimamente el humo está saliendo más negro que antes –mencioné de pasada-. También huele más fuerte. Iba a hacerla revisar un día de éstos, pero por el momento no me pareció nada grave.

-Podría ser el filtro de combustible –conjeturó Jake, y bebió un sorbo-. ¿Hace cuánto que lo cambiaste por última vez? –preguntó, sentándose a la mesa de la cocina.

-Eh… no lo cambié nunca desde que la tengo –admití, sentándome también.

-Pero estaba casi nuevo cuando Charlie compró ese dinosaurio… -Jacob arrugó el entrecejo, reflexivo-. ¿Dónde cargaste combustible últimamente?

Le mencioné el lugar al que iba siempre, y Jacob asintió en conformidad.

-Es un buen lugar. Vi un par de automóviles que habían cargado combustible en un sitio muy barato de Port Angels, y lo barato les salió caro. Era combustible adulterado; le arruinó la bomba de inyección a más de uno –me explicó.

Asentí con interés. Si bien no entendí demasiado la parte mecánica, me estaba siendo muy fácil charlar con Jake. Tenía una conversación amena y divertida; y como la ventana estaba abierta y dejaba entrar una brisa fresca que me daba directo en la cara, no me costaba nada respirar con él tan cerca de mí. Un cambio bienvenido.

-Quizás sea necesario un cambio de aceite –caviló Jake, todavía inmerso en su mundo de mecánica automotor-. O el filtro de aire… No recuerdo cuándo lo cambié antes de que Charlie vendiese la Chevy. ¿Puedo ir a verla?

-¿A la Chevy? –pregunté sin entender. ¿Para qué querría verla?

-Sí, ahora quiero sacarme la duda de qué es lo que tiene –asintió Jake, entusiasmado.

-Jake, no es justo –me negué-. Vienes de visita y te hago trabajar de mecánico.

-¡Vamos, por favor, Bella! –me medio suplicó, con expresión implorante-. Considéralo parte de la garantía –propuso-. Cuando compras un electrodoméstico, tienes seis meses de garantía de fábrica, ¿no?

-Legalmente, dependiendo del producto, el tiempo varía entre seis meses y un año –señalé. El que no necesitara dormir me había llevado a leer mucho últimamente.

-Como sea, hace menos de tres meses que Charlie la compró, de modo que la ley está de mi lado –los ojos de Jacob brillaban de entusiasmo, mientras se agitaba impaciente en la silla-. ¿Por favor? Prometo no hacer lío. Ya reparé la Chevy varias veces antes, sé hacerlo, y sé cuándo quitar las manos antes de hacer un desastre…

-No es que no confíe en tus habilidades como mecánico –aclaré-, es que me parece injusto que vengas a ver un partido y acabes trabajando.

-En realidad no vine a ver el partido, vine a traer a Billy –señaló él-. Él no puede conducir, y ésta es una de las raras ocasiones en que me deja sentarme al volante; tengo que aprovechar. Ah, pero en cuanto tenga el carné… -acabó Jake, soñador.

-¿Aún no te permitió sacarlo? –me sorprendí, frunciendo el ceño, confundida.

-Eh… es que en realidad sólo tengo quince años –confesó Jacob, renuente.

-Aparentas más –le dije para animarlo, aunque había algo de cierto en eso. Salvo por las facciones aún algo infantiles de su rostro, Jake no parecía un niño en absoluto.

-Gracias –me dijo, halagado-. ¿Entonces, puedo? ¿Sí?

Su expresión era tan ansiosa y emocionada que sólo pude reír.

-Vamos, si eso te divierte…

-Muchísimo –aseguró Jake, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Riendo, salimos al patio, y nos dirigimos al costado de la casa, donde estaba la Chevy. Jake estaba en su elemento. Al cabo de dos minutos se había quitado el abrigo, arremangado hasta los codos, y tenía la cabeza y los antebrazos sumergidos en el grasiento motor con una expresión de absoluta felicidad. Realmente, había que tener el cromosoma Y para divertirse con algo como eso.

-El filtro de aire puede aguantar un poco más, pero tendrás que cambiarlo en un mes, más o menos… o antes, si estás por hacer un viaje largo –me informó Jake, emergiendo de adentro del capó-. Otro tanto para el filtro de combustible. El que tiene ahora es bastante bueno, lo cual significa que se va a tapar pronto y habrá que reemplazarlo.

-¿Cómo puede ser bueno si se tapa? –pregunté, confundida.

-Precisamente, porque el filtro de buena calidad retiene todas las impurezas, por eso se tapa el filtro y no se deteriora el motor –me explicó Jake.

-Eso tiene sentido –reconocí con admiración-. ¿Cuánto me saldría reemplazarlos?

-No mucho, y muchísimo menos que reconstruir el motor, eso seguro –contestó Jake, sacando la varilla del aceite-. Hum, el nivel de aceite es bueno… creí que podría estar quemando aceite, por lo que mencionabas sobre el humo…

-No es una humareda terrible, pero me pareció que olía más fuerte –me disculpé.

-Está bien, mejor temprano que tarde –rió Jake-. Por casualidad, ¿sabrás si Charlie recordó agregarle anticongelante al agua?

-¿Agua? –repetí, sin entender.

-Sí, el radiador necesita agua para mantenerse refrigerado –me explicó Jake, pero no en un tono burlón o sabihondo, sino con la misma naturalidad con que me había hablado todo el tiempo-. Pero si esta agua se congela, puede causarte una buena cantidad de problemas.

-No tengo idea –confesé-. Charlie me entregó la Chevy como regalo sin decirme nada de eso. Él sabe demasiado bien que no entiendo de mecánica.

-En general, este viejo trasto está muy bien –comentó Jake, la cabeza y los antebrazos otra vez metidas en las profundidades de la Chevy-. Siempre que no pases de sesenta kilómetros por hora, no debería causarte ningún problema.

-Charlie es policía, ¿recuerdas? –le señalé-. Aprendí las normas de tránsito al mismo tiempo que a cepillarme los dientes. Para algo hay velocidades máximas.

-Vamos, ¿quién se conforma con ir a sesenta? –se quejó Jake, juguetón-. No sabes cómo me alegré de que otro tuviese que lidiar con esta cosa, aunque lamento que te haya tocado.

-No ofendas a mi Chevy –me enojé en broma-. Más respeto hacia alguien que tiene edad como para ser tu padre.

-O mi abuelo, casi –rió Jake, volviendo a colocar cada cosa en su sitio y cerrando el capó.

Yo me reí también. Jacob era por sí solo una persona divertida, con quien era muy fácil bromear…

…y entonces me congelé. Sin querer, había respirado demasiado cerca de Jacob, y necesité un momento para controlarme. Él olía bien, muy bien… pero extraño. No olía como el resto de mis víctimas, todas ellas con ese aroma dulce y cálido de la sangre humana. Jake olía a cálido y a dulce, sí, pero con un toque almizcleño, picante, que recordaba a algo salvaje, a aventura y a miedo. Olía bien, pero no realmente apetitoso.

-¿Bella? –me preguntó Jake cautelosamente-. Bella, ¿qué…?

Le hice un gesto con la mano, pidiéndole que esperara, y aproveché una brisa propicia para llenar mis pulmones con aire con olor a bosque.

-Bella, ¿te sientes bien? ¡Estás pálida! ¿Bella? –Jake estaba a mi lado, obviamente preocupado, pero dudando si tocarme o no.

-Estoy bien –le dije lentamente, apoyándome con cuidado en la Chevy para fingir un mareo-. A veces tengo problemas de hipoglucemia –improvisé.

-¿Necesitas sentarte? –ofreció, preocupado.

-Sería buena idea –acepté.

Me esforcé en apoyarme lo menos posible en su cuerpo cálido y pulsante de sangre caliente mientras Jake me ayudaba a sentarme al lado de la rueda delantera de la Chevy.

-Ya estoy bien, no te preocupes –le sonreí. Él seguía mirándome ansioso-. En serio, Jake. No es nada.

No pude evitar olfatearlo otro poco, mientras él se sentaba frente a mí. La garganta me ardía, pero más levemente que cuando olía a otro ser humano.

-Hueles raro –le dije antes de detenerme a pensarlo, y me arrepentí de inmediato. Jake creería que estaba loca.

-¿Gracias? –respondió él, indeciso pero divertido.

Genial. Jake sí creía que yo estaba loca.

-Lo que quise decir es… -fui descendiendo el nivel de voz. No había excusa posible para mi comentario, pero él de todos modos ya parecía distraído con otra cosa.

-Tus ojos sí que son raros -comentó Jake con naturalidad, sin saber que acababa de darme un susto terrible-. Mucho más que mi olor, seguro.

No le respondí nada, temerosa de meter aún más la pata. Billy sabía lo que yo era, ¿cómo era posible que Jake no sospechara?

-Jake… -dudé en qué decirle. ¿Debía disculparme por mi comentario sobre su olor? ¿O mejor intentaba convencerlo de que mis ojos son normales?

Él se rió levemente.

-Billy se puso como loco hoy cuando te vio, viejo supersticioso –dijo sonriente, sin saber que si mi corazón todavía necesitase latir, con esas palabras me hubiese causado un paro cardíaco-. Se toma esas viejas leyendas demasiado en serio.

-¿Qué leyendas? –soplé más que hablé.

-Nuestras leyendas ancestrales, las leyendas quiluetes –explicó Jacob, y luego, en un tono más misterioso, añadió: -¿Te gustan las historias de miedo?

Asentí velozmente. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que Billy sabía, o sospechaba, de mí gracias a esas leyendas.

La voz de Jacob se volvió más lejana, baja y grave.

-Existen muchas leyendas. Se afirma que algunas se remontan al Diluvio. Supuestamente, los antiguos quileutes amarraron sus canoas a lo alto de los árboles más grandes de las montañas para sobrevivir, igual que Noé y el arca -me sonrió para demostrarme el poco crédito que daba a esas historias-. Otra leyenda afirma que descendemos de los lobos, y que éstos siguen siendo nuestros hermanos. La ley de la tribu prohíbe matarlos. Y luego están las historias sobre los fríos.

-¿Los fríos? -pregunté sin esconder mi curiosidad.

-Sí. Las historias de los fríos son tan antiguas como las de los lobos, y algunas son mucho más recientes. De acuerdo con la leyenda, mi propio tatarabuelo conoció a algunos de ellos. Fue él quien selló el trato que los mantiene alejados de nuestras tierras -continuó Jake, serio.

-¿Tu tatarabuelo? -lo animé, intentando averiguar más.

-Era el jefe de la tribu, como mi padre –explicó-. Ya sabes, los fríos son los enemigos naturales de los lobos, bueno, no de los lobos en realidad, sino de los lobos que se convierten en hombres, como nuestros ancestros. Tú los llamarías licántropos.

- ¿Tienen enemigos los hombres lobo? –pregunté, asustada.

-Sólo uno.

Lo miré con avidez, confiando en que mi impaciencia lo animara. Jacob prosiguió:

-Ya sabes, los fríos han sido tradicionalmente enemigos nuestros, pero el grupo que llegó a nuestro territorio en la época de mi tatarabuelo era diferente. No cazaban como lo hacían los demás y no debían de ser un peligro para la tribu, por lo que mi antepasado llegó a un acuerdo con ellos. No los delataríamos a los rostros pálidos si prometían mantenerse lejos de nuestras tierras.

Me guiñó un ojo. Era evidente que no se creía una palabra de todo esto.

-Si no eran peligrosos, ¿por qué...? -intenté comprender al tiempo que me esforzaba por ocultarle lo seriamente que me estaba tomando esta historia de fantasmas. Recordé de pronto lo que había mencionado Jessica, sobre un chico quiluete diciendo que los Cullen eran "fríos", y todo encajó. Jake, ignorante de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, siguió hablando.

-Siempre existe un riesgo para los humanos que están cerca de los fríos, incluso si son civilizados como ocurría con este clan -infiltró un evidente tono de amenaza en su voz de forma deliberada-. Nunca se sabe cuándo van a tener demasiada sed como para soportarla.

Intenté conferir a mi voz un tono lo más casual posible.

-Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? ¿Por qué Billy reaccionó así al verme?

Jacob hizo una mueca de contrariedad, como disculpándose.

-Papá suele ser una persona sensata, pero a veces es demasiado supersticioso para su propio bien. Las leyendas dicen que los fríos son hermosos, pálidos, y de piel dura como la roca; tienen una fuerza sobrenatural y ojos rojos –explicó Jacob, encogiéndose de hombros-. Puras tonterías. Es lógico que a los primeros quiluetes los inmigrantes les pareciesen pálidos y hermosos, y unos ojos marrones podían pasar por rojos con un poco de imaginación –siguió exponiendo, muy seguro de sí mismo, pero de pronto se detuvo y añadió con expresión reflexiva, mirando por sobre mi hombro: -Claro que eso no explica lo de los Cullen, pero… bah, sólo son leyendas.

-¿Cómo encajan los Cullen en todo esto? ¿Se parecen a los fríos que conoció tu tatarabuelo? –le pregunté ansiosa.

-No -hizo una pausa dramática-. Son los mismos.

Debió de creer que la expresión de mi rostro estaba provocada por el pánico causado por su historia, no por la terrible verdad que este muchacho iba desparramando alegremente por ahí. Sonrió complacido y continuó:

-Ahora son más, otro macho y una hembra nueva, pero el resto son los mismos. La tribu ya conocía a su líder, Carlisle, en tiempos de mi antepasado. Iba y venía por estas tierras incluso antes de que llegara tu gente -reprimió una sonrisa, aparentemente feliz de haberme sobresaltado con su historia.

-¿Y qué son? ¿Qué son los fríos? –insistí. Tenía que sacarme hasta la menor duda.

-Bebedores de sangre –replicó Jacob con voz estremecedora, sonriendo sombríamente-. Tu gente los llama vampiros.

Permanecí contemplando el bosque a mi alrededor, no muy segura de lo que reflejaba mi rostro. ¿Pánico? ¿Resignación…?

-Se te ha puesto la piel de gallina -rió encantado.

-Eres un estupendo narrador de historias -le felicité sin apartar la vista del tronco retorcido de un árbol recubierto de musgo. Mejor dejarlo que creyese eso.

-El tema es un poco fantasioso, ¿no? Me pregunto por qué papá no quiere que hablemos con nadie del asunto.

Aún no lograba controlar la expresión del rostro lo suficiente como para mirarle, de modo que seguí fijándome en las mínimas variaciones de tonos de verde presentaba el musgo del tronco.

-No te preocupes. No te voy a delatar.

-Supongo que acabo de violar el tratado -se rió.

-Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba -le prometí, y entonces me estremecí. No podía aclarar que era metafórico… esbocé una sonrisa torcida.

-En serio, no le digas nada a Charlie –me pidió, más serio-. Se puso hecho una furia con mi padre cuando descubrió que algunos de nosotros no íbamos al hospital desde que el doctor Cullen comenzó a trabajar allí.

-No lo haré, por supuesto que no –prometí, aunque no pude evitar pensar que estos quiluetes eran, con supersticiones y todo, más inteligentes que los blancos.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que somos un puñado de nativos supersticiosos? -preguntó con voz juguetona, pero con un deje de precaución. Yo aún no había apartado los ojos del bosque, por lo que giré la cara y le sonreí con la mayor normalidad posible.

-No. Creo que eres muy bueno contando historias de miedo. Aún tengo los pelos de punta –eso era cierto, y Jacob pareció satisfecho.

-Genial.

Suspiré intentando tranquilizarme, y el olor que de pronto entró a mis fosas nasales me hizo levantarme de un salto.

-¡La lasaña…!

.

Jake y yo corrimos adentro de casa, yo abrí la puerta del horno de un tirón y saqué la lasaña. Estaba bastante bien, sólo un poco tostada de arriba. Mi olfato mejorado me había advertido antes que se quemara seriamente.

-Uf, parece que hay cena esta noche –comenté, aliviada.

Levanté la vista después de apoyar con cuidado la fuente de la lasaña en un plato de madera en la mesa y me encontré a Jacob mirándome fijamente.

-¿No te quemaste?

Recién entonces noté que, demasiado apurada por rescatar la cena de los humanos, no había usado manoplas ni un repasador ni nada, sino que había sacado la fuente del horno directamente con las manos desnudas. A mí no me pasó nada, pero obviamente esto era algo que hubiese lastimado a un humano.

-Eh… no. No está tan caliente –dije, sonriendo con inocencia, rogando internamente por que Jake no hiciese preguntas.

Él miró la fuente humeante con sospecha, pero se encogió de hombros y no comentó nada. Respiré aliviada el aroma de la lasaña mezclado con el de Jacob, y fruncí la nariz. El olor de Jacob parecía haberse vuelto más picante, más salvaje… debía ser porque estábamos dentro de casa en lugar de al aire libre.

Repartí lasaña en tres platos mientras Jake y yo seguíamos conversando sobre tonterías. Era completamente diferente a pasar tiempo con Edward, y no sólo porque Jake era un humano o porque era más joven. Con él había más risas y menos temas profundos, también tenía que poner más cuidado en qué decía o cómo me movía, con Edward no necesitaba prestar tanta atención. Jake no me tomaba tanto el pelo como a veces lo hacía Edward, y en general era más simpático y menos irónico. No era mejor ni peor, pero sí distinto.

-Esto está listo. A lavarse las manos, y a comer –le ordené cariñosamente a Jake.

-Eh, pero sólo repartiste tres porciones –protestó Jake-. ¿A quién quieres dejar morir de hambre?

-Nadie va a morir de hambre, tonto –me reí con una pizca de humor negro-. Yo comí cuando llegué de la escuela, y no tengo hambre.

Ésa era la excusa que yo le había dado a Charlie todo este tiempo: que comía ni bien llegaba de la escuela, y que no tenía apetito. Mi padre, un buen hombre y buen policía, no era sin embargo un buen detective, y afortunadamente no se había enterado de nada.

Jake tomó uno de los platos en una mano y cuatro latas de bebidas bajo el brazo; yo llevé los otros dos platos, y nos reunimos con Charlie y Billy, que seguían viendo el partido. Charlie sonrió con alegría y algo de hambre cuando nos vio entrar; la expresión tranquila de Billy cambió a una mirada de feroz vigilancia. Hice lo posible por no prestarle atención mientras repartía platos y tenedores.

Una lasaña no era lo ideal para comer frente a un televisor. Si hubiese sabido que Billy y Jake iban a visitarnos esa noche hubiese preparado pizza, sándwiches o alguna otra cosa que se pudiese comer con las manos sin problemas. Así, ellos tuvieron que hacer equilibrio con los platos sobre las rodillas, pero aparentemente la comida estuvo suficientemente buena como para que no les importara.

-¿No comes, Bella? –me preguntó Billy intencionadamente.

-No, ya comí ni bien llegué de la escuela –respondí con indiferencia.

Los ojos de Billy se abrieron con alarma, por lo que me apresuré a aclarar:

-Me preparé unos sándwiches de pescado frito –añadí-. Papá trajo el fin de semana pasado suficiente pescado como para alimentar a un batallón.

Charlie medio rió en disculpa, Jake también estaba divertido. Billy seguía mirándome con sospecha, era evidente que no se había creído ni una palabra.

Repartí latas de gaseosa para Jake y para mí, y de cerveza para Charlie y Billy. Este último pareció bastante confundido cuando me vio abrir una lata y beber un sorbo, lo cual hizo que yo le sonriera con superioridad, lo que lo llevó a entrecerrar los ojos con sospecha y redoblar la vigilancia.

Charlie estaba a sus anchas, y si bien no habló mucho, era evidente que disfrutaba de tenernos a todos juntos ahí; el partido que supuestamente veían había quedado olvidado a favor de las risas y los chistes. Billy era un amigo de años, y empecé a tener la impresión que Jake era un poco como el hijo que yo a veces sentía que a Charlie le hubiese gustado tener. No es que yo creyera que no me quería a mí o alguna tontería así, es sólo que Charlie parecía encariñado con Jacob, que tampoco era de sorprender. Jake era divertido y simpático; yo también ya le tenía mucho aprecio, pese a que apenas lo conocía.

Jacob comió tres porciones, elogió mucho la comida y siguió bromeando conmigo durante toda la cena. Tuve que enterrar la cara en un almohadón del sofá para respirar (aunque la excusa oficial era ahogar la risa), ya que con Charlie y Billy allí no podía correr riesgos, pero valió la pena. Me reí muchísimo esa noche.

Billy fue el único que estuvo tenso y preocupado toda la noche. Comió su lasaña sin mala cara, pero también sin entusiasmo. No dejó de vigilarme en ningún momento, y hacía muecas cada vez que había contacto físico entre Jake y yo, que estábamos sentados uno al lado del otro en el sofá, con Jake en el medio y Charlie al otro lado. Billy en su silla de ruedas estaba junto a Charlie. Los toques entre Jake y yo no pasaban de un golpe juguetón en el brazo o un intento de despeinar al otro, apenas había contacto de piel con piel, pero bastaban para tener a Billy más tenso que las cuerdas de un violín.

-Jacob, termina de comer, tenemos que irnos –ordenó Billy, tenso, después de un rato.

Todos lo miramos con sorpresa, aunque sospecho que mi rostro reflejaba tanta comprensión como resignación.

-¡Pero apenas es el medio tiempo! –protestó Charlie, señalando la pantalla, donde un hombre de traje estaba entrevistando a algunos jugadores completamente traspirados-. ¡Falta todo el segundo tiempo, son cuarenta y cinco minutos, más un posible alargue…!

-¡Papá, es temprano! –se quejó Jake-. No tengo deberes pendientes para la escuela…

Yo sólo lo miré intentando lucir lo más inofensiva posible. Por si acaso, también me alejé unos centímetros de Jake, por si eso ayudaba a calmar a Billy.

Por fin, con una mueca renuente y una mirada de advertencia hacia mí, Billy cabeceó en acuerdo para quedarse otro rato. Jake lo festejó empezando a saltar en el sofá como si tuviese tres años, perdió el equilibrio… y cayó sobre mí.

Nos reímos mucho, mientras Charlie nos echaba una mirada divertida y Billy aferraba las ruedas de su silla con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Estoy segura que de poder caminar, se hubiese levantado de un salto a separarnos.

-Ouch, Bella, tus huesos son muy duros –se quejó Jake, frotándose el mentón.

-Jake, no es amable que te diga esto, pero tienes que lavar urgentemente tus zapatillas –le dije frunciendo la nariz-. Apestan a perro mojado.

Tenía que explicar el por qué de mi mueca, y la verdad no era una opción, porque la verdad era que no eran las zapatillas deportivas de Jake las que olían mal… sino él. Además, ¿me lo estaba imaginando yo o Jake era más cálido que los otros humanos?

.

Bill y Jake se quedaron hasta el final del partido, aunque hasta para el poco perceptivo Charlie fue evidente que Billy no disfrutaba en absoluto estar ahí. El mal humor de Billy opacó un poco el deleite de Charlie, pero nada pudo con la alegría de Jake, que parecía sufrir de un severo pico de adrenalina. Bromeaba, saltaba, decía una tontería tras otra y se reía de todo.

Debía ser por tanto ejercicio que su mano me pareció más caliente que antes cuando la tomé para despedirme. Eso tenía al menos una explicación racional, al contrario que el hecho que Jacob decididamente era al menos cinco centímetros más alto cuando salió de casa que cuando llegó. Eso era raro, muy raro, y estuve segura de no habérmelo imaginado… pese a que sabía que no podía ser.

La despedida en sí fue exuberante de alegría de parte de Jake y muy tensa de parte de Billy. Charlie fue cortés, aunque algo frío con Billy. Yo me esforcé en parecer pacífica y sólo saludé a Billy con un cabeceo, aunque sí le di la mano a Jake, cuya piel estaba muy caliente, más de lo normal… por todo el ejercicio, sin duda, y a mí de cualquier manera todos los humanos me parecían cálidos.

Me di una ducha bien caliente (con el agua casi hirviendo, a mí me gustaba así), me cepillé los dientes y el cabello, me vestí con mi viejo pijama y me metí a la cama después de darle las buenas noches a Charlie. Él también se duchó y ya estaba medio dormido cuando tropezaba hacia su dormitorio. Empezó a roncar dos o tres minutos después de acostarse; la noche de risas y una comida abundante, regada con bastante cerveza, lo habían dejado felizmente cansado; y después la ducha, sólo quería dormir.

Con toda la noche por delante, pude reflexionar y analizar a mis anchas el extraño hecho que Jake no oliese apetitoso, el que Billy supiera lo que yo era pero que también era lo suficientemente inteligente como par no acusarme directamente, lo relativamente fácil que me era interactuar con humanos cuando como en el caso de Jake no olían a comida (por más que tuviesen un corazón palpitante y sangre caliente corriendo por sus venas)…

Ese rumbo de mis pensamientos hizo arder mi garganta. Recordé de pronto que llevaba once días y medio sin alimentarme, todo un récord, pero uno peligroso. El día de escuela ya había sido bastante duro para mi pobre autocontrol.

Suspiré mientras me deslizaba fuera de mi cama y me vestía con algo un poco más apto para salir a la calle que esas viejas ropas que me servían de pijama. Abrí la ventana, salté afuera y antes de tocar el piso ya estaba corriendo velozmente hacia el norte.

.

N/A: ¡otro capítulo! Ya va quedando poco… Tal como adelanté, Jacob aparece, pero no como el tercer vértice del triángulo amoroso Edward-Bella-Jacob, sino como amigo, principalmente de Bella. En respuesta a dos reviews anónimos especialmente relevantes:

Marilin: No pretendía hacerte llorar, en serio… el capítulo es bastante trágico, es cierto, es que la vida es trágica, creo yo, y la construcción estética es sólo un reflejo de esta tragicidad vital (eso no lo digo yo, es lo que estoy estudiando). La amistad entre Edward y Bella es especial, como sólo puede serlo la relación entre un vampiro cínico de casi un siglo y una neófita desorientada de apenas más de dos meses de existencia vampírica. Sobre la labor como escritora, es verdad que muchas veces no es fácil, yo invierto dos tercios de tiempo en corregir y un tercio en escribir, más todo el tiempo que mi cabecita sigue maquinando, muchas veces inconscientemente. Llevo algo menos de diez años escribiendo y recién ahora lo que redacto es lo suficientemente bueno como para exponerlo al juicio de alguien más. No digo esto con orgullo, sino con sinceridad; creo que si no hubiese escrito cosas horribles durante diez años no sería capaz de escribir ahora un fic aceptablemente bueno como éste. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

adela: Me alegra que te gustara, en serio, y como yo ya anunciaba, la historia de Bella era bastante previsible, tal como se venía desarrollando el fic. Sobre los cuchicheos, es como dices: Edward es el chico más guapo (y soltero por añadidura) de la escuela, ídem en femenino para Bella, ¡es lógico que chichearan esos adolescentes humanos! Y si Bella y Edward fuesen humanos no sería tan grave, pero con oído perfecto y un don de leer mentes, es lógico que acabaran molidos. Sobre la dieta de Bella, el capítulo siete es decisivo al respecto, aunque de un modo no muy agradable. Bella interactuando con los Cullen, capítulo ocho o nueve como temprano, pero llegará, por supuesto. En efecto, Bella no irá a La Push, aunque todavía no hay hombres lobo allá tampoco (claro que el tratado de los Cullen y los quiluetes sigue en pie, aunque se presenta el conflicto legal de si abarca a Bella o no). Jake entrará en escena, pero no como el tercero en discordia del triángulo amoroso Edward-Bella-Jacob, para variar. Creo que ése será un cambio bienvenido, al menos.


	7. La Muerte y la Brújula

¡Hola a todos! Primero, nada de esto es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y la electricidad la pagan mis padres, como ya mencioné alguna vez.

A quienes dejaron reviews anónimos, muchas gracias por sus amables palabras y acotaciones. ¡Gracias **eiv_000**, **Flamingo!**, **Stella**, **adela**, **Marilin** y** Fraaaaan Cullen !** !

ATENCIÓN, UNA ACOTACIÓN IMPORTANTE:

La parte uno de este capítulo NO ES AGRADABLE de leer. Personas sensibles, impresionables o menores de trece años, recomiendo que NO lo lean. No se pierden nada de la trama, que se recupera más tarde.

Ahora sí, los dejo con la historia. Estén advertidos/as.

.

LA MUERTE Y LA BRÚJULA

.

PARTE I: BELLA

Dado que podía correr y reflexionar a la vez, y eso sin poner en peligro mi vida ni mi integridad física, aproveché a repensar el asunto de mi alimentación.

Al principio ir de caza había sido casi algo deportivo. Salvo mi primer presa, el hombre herido al que devoré con más sed que gusto, en los casos siguientes me había tomado mi tiempo para disfrutar de la caza, engatusar a la presa, hacerle creer que tenía el control de la situación para saltarle encima en último momento y dejarlo seco en menos de lo que se tarda en decir "vampiro".

No le había mencionado a Edward que durante las tres semanas que viví en Phoenix siendo lo que soy ahora me alimenté cuatro veces. Una mujer vestida como para ejercer el oficio más viejo del mundo fue mi segunda presa, después del hombre herido de bala; y un hombre joven, excesivamente flaco y de aspecto enfermo, que encontré durmiendo entre un montón de papeles y cartones, se convirtió en mi tercer botín.

El cuarto fue el primer humano al que realmente cacé, usando mi encanto y conteniéndome de saltarle encima a favor de un juego de seducción previo. Era un hombre bien vestido y con expresión lujuriosa, el tipo de sujeto que durante el día es un responsable padre de familia y por la noche se va a divertir a lugares con drogas peligrosas, mucha bebida y sexo pago.

Este baboso en cuestión estaba persiguiendo a una chica un poco mayor que yo, vestida con un uniforme de recepcionista o quizás secretaria. Le iba susurrando todo tipo de cochinadas, mezcladas con promesas y algunas amenazas; ella estaba obviamente incómoda y asustada. Por suerte para la chica, el degenerado ése perdió todo interés en ella en cuanto me vio y prácticamente saltó a mis brazos. Sólo tuve que esperar a que la otra humana estuviese razonablemente lejos; aunque no me pareció que acudiría en caso de una llamada pidiendo auxilio, no quise correr riesgos. Degusté a ese humano deleitándome, además de con el sabor de su sangre, en la satisfacción de haber sacado de este mundo a un hipócrita doble cara.

El hombre que devoré en mi primera noche en el estado de Washington había sido mi acto más sanguinario. Confieso que eso de decapitarlo, cortarle las manos y clavarle después la navaja en la frente me había parecido astuto y hasta divertido en ese momento, pero viéndolo en retrospectiva me daba un poco de espanto hasta a mí misma. Convivir día a día entre humanos me hacía verlos cada vez más como personas y menos como alimento. Pensar que, así como yo había tomado la vida de esas personas, otros como yo… otros vampiros, me esforcé en decir mentalmente la palabra, podrían matar a Ángela, a Ben, Charlie… Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Eric, Tyler… no tenía demasiado afecto por los últimos, pero tampoco quería para ellos que se convirtiesen en la cena de nadie.

Pero tenía sed. No podía evitarlo, algo menos de doce días seguía siendo mi récord de abstinencia de sangre, y ya era bastante difícil. Mi garganta estaba seca, la boca se me llenaba de ponzoña, todos mis instintos me pedían a gritos sangre. Todo lo que podía hacer por mis amigos y conocidos era sacrificar a otros, seres anónimos, sin nombre ni historia, en lugar de ellos.

Anónimos, sin nombre ni historia que yo conociera, pero no sin rostro. Recordaba con toda exactitud cada uno de los rostros de los que habían sido mis víctimas. Su deslumbramiento cuando yo me acercaba, su mirada de boba adoración. La sospecha en sus ojos de que algo iba mal cuando ya era demasiado tarde para ellos y yo estaba a centímetros de sus cuellos. El miedo y la agonía en sus caras mientras yo drenaba de vida sus cuerpos. La expresión vacía de sus ojos muertos, que siempre me encargué de cerrar antes de dejarlos, me perseguiría por siempre…

Un escalofrío me recorrió, haciéndome sentir un hueco desagradable en el estómago que nada tenía que ver con el hambre. Sonreí un tanto cínicamente al recordar la superstición que decía que se siente un escalofrío cuando una bruja camina por sobre tu tumba. Yo nunca tendría una tumba. No envejecería. No moriría.

Pero todos mis amigos humanos sí. Estudiarían una carrera, formarían parejas, familias, tendrían hijos… envejecerían… y tarde o temprano, morirían. Al igual que mis padres, que también morirían, esperaba que dentro de muchos años, pero ya sea por un hecho violento o por la lenta acción del tiempo, ellos se irían de este mundo. Y yo seguiría siempre ahí, hermosa y distante, y terriblemente sola.

Tenía a Edward, me consolé. Era lo más cercano a un amigo, un confidente, que había tenido nunca, incluso siendo humana. Me sentía cómoda con él, lo extrañaba cuando no estaba conmigo… Pero entonces mi traicionera mente me trajo al frente a Jacob, tan cálido y vivo, y tan frágilmente humano. Podía enfermarse, podía tener un accidente… o podía simplemente llegar a ser un anciano y fallecer una noche, tranquilamente acostado en su cama, sin enterarse de nada.

De pronto, esa perspectiva me pareció aterradora. Siendo humana, la muerte nunca me había asustado particularmente. No es que la hubiese deseado, pero tampoco le temía. Una filosofía que mi madre había considerado "muy adulta" se había instalado en mí después del fallecimiento de mi abuela materna, hacía cinco años. En ese momento, tras pensarlo bastante, resolví que la muerte no debía ser algo precisamente agradable, pero que llegaba cuando debía llegar, y que todo lo que quedaba hacer era vivir mientras tanto, no derrochando el tiempo de vida, pero tampoco guardándose todo para más adelante.

Pensar que yo sólo había tenido doce años cuando llegué a ese tipo de conclusiones…

A decir verdad, temía más perder a mis seres queridos que fallecer yo, ya en esa época. Perder a Charlie o a Reneé me había parecido aterrador en ese entonces, y seguía pareciéndomelo ahora, después de mi transformación y de todo lo que conllevaba saber que sobreviviría a todas las personas que conocía, a todas las que conocería y aún a quienes estaban naciendo en esos momentos…

Un olor dulce, intenso, peligrosamente adictivo, llenó mi nariz en ese instante e hizo arder en llamas mi garganta. Sangre. Había sangre cerca de allí, y era la sangre más apetitosa que había olido nunca. La ponzoña se acumulaba por litros en mi boca, literalmente se me hacía agua la boca ante ese aroma tan delicioso. El estómago se me contrajo de hambre, un reflejo de la sed.

No me detuve a pensar dónde estaba, que llevaba un rato largo corriendo y que no tenía idea de cómo regresar. No me importó estar en las afueras de una gran ciudad, que había humanos que podían verme, que tenía que ser cuidadosa.

Todo se redujo a ese olor imposiblemente perfecto, dulce y cálido, y a mi maltratada garganta, que haría cualquier cosa por sentir esa sangre corriendo por ella…

Encontré mi objetivo con suma facilidad. A un costado del camino, algo azulado y de color anaranjado se movía lentamente. Me abalancé sin importarme nada.

Mi mente registró como de un modo periférico que se trataba de una chica joven, tendría mi edad como mucho, vestida con un jean rasgado y roto, y un abrigo color anaranjado brillante. Había cantidad de moretones y cortes en su cuerpo, y yo sólo tuve que pegarme como una sanguijuela a uno de los cortes más grandes, que atravesaba el hombro derecho, para comenzar a sentir esa sangre tan dulce y deliciosa en mi garganta.

Ella gimoteó con dolor y clavó sus ojos, tan celestes y atormentados, en los míos. Yo no estaba usando mis habituales complementos, a saber, los lentes de cristales verdes y los guantes de dedos cortados, ya que los lentes podrían romperse en mi expedición, y de todos modos me daba igual si mi presa veía que mis ojos eran rojos. No es como si fuera a vivir para contarlo.

-La… Muer-te… -susurró, maravillada, la joven antes de entrecerrar los ojos con cansancio-. Gracias –sopló más que habló, con voz tan débil que casi no pude oírla.

Su cuerpo se relajó, mientras yo forzaba a sus venas a entregarme hasta la última gota de esa preciosa sangre. Su corazón luchaba por bombear una cantidad cada vez menor de líquido vital, hasta que no pudo con el esfuerzo y se detuvo por completo. Sólo cuando ya no quedó una gota de sangre que pudiese sacar de su cuerpo, satisfecha mi sed y calmada mi ansiedad, me detuve a mirarla.

Era, efectivamente, una chica no mayor que yo, tendría unos diecisiete años, quizás dieciséis. Su cabello era rubio y muy fino, y sus ojos, de un color celeste impactante. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas y sucias, pero no un desgarro artístico, como el que algunos adolescentes gustan lucir en sus jeans, sino que era desgarros provocados por un cuchillo o quizás una navaja; también había cortes en sus piernas. Su abrigo estaba sucio, pero no con la mugre de quien no lava sus prendas, sino que parecía haber sido arrastrado o arrojado en algún lugar húmedo y maloliente.

Sólo entonces comprendí que no podía ser que alguien estuviese tirado al lado de una carretera, con la ropa desgarrada, moretones en el cuerpo y heridas sangrantes sin que ahí hubiese pasado algo grave.

Una terrible sospecha empezó a crecer en mí, que aumentó al ver una camiseta y un suéter tirados junto a ella, y notar que ella no llevaba nada bajo el abrigo. Los cortes y golpes que tiznaban su cuerpo empezaron a hacerse más notorios, o quizás yo sólo les estaba prestando más atención.

Entonces noté un olor extraño viniendo de su entrepierna. Era sangre, sí, pero mezclada con algo más… algo que no sabía qué era, pero…

Todo encajó como en un espeluznante rompecabezas. Me llevé una mano a la boca, espantada. Creo que de ser humana hubiese vomitado.

Pero el horror no acabó ahí. Caí en la cuenta que la chica no había intentando en ningún momento defenderse ni apartarme, algo que todas mis víctimas anteriores habían al menos intentado, por inútil que fuese. Sus manos estaban en su regazo, rodeando el vientre, como intentando protegerlo…

Y lo vi. Un abultamiento minúsculo, pero evidente, bajo la zona que las manos cubrían. Toqué muy levemente con los dedos índice y mayor la piel de la joven, que ya empezaba a enfriarse levemente. Ahí estaba. Un bultito apenas, quieto y sin vida.

Yo no había tomado una vida inocente esa noche, sino dos.

.

Corrí como alma que lleva el diablo. Volé sobre el pasto húmedo de rocío. Todo lo que podía intentar era alejarme de ese sitio. Era noche cerrada, estaba en medio de la nada, sin saber cómo volver a casa, y no muy segura de si realmente era capaz de regresar y fingir que nada había pasado.

Corrí, corrí como nunca había corrido y como quizás nunca volvería a correr. Estaba tan idiotizada por el miedo y el asco hacia mí misma que no me di cuenta por un rato largo que estaba corriendo en círculos. Cuando me calmé lo suficiente como para intentar seguir la estela de mi olor y regresar a casa (para esconderme debajo de la cama y salir en mil años o cuando hubiese olvidado lo de esa noche, lo que ocurriera primero, y siendo las circunstancias lo que eran, lo de los mil años me parecía un plazo breve) me di cuenta que mi olor estaba por todas partes. No había forma de situarme en base a esto.

Respiré profundamente, e intenté orientarme en base a los puntos cardinales. Había corrido hacia el norte, aunque no sabía cuánto. No era imposible que estuviese en Canadá en esos momentos. Como sea, tenía que ir al sur si pretendía regresar a Forks, y más me valía ir empezando si pretendía llegar antes del amanecer.

Recordé lo que había leído alguna vez sobre orientarse en base a la posición de las estrellas. Nunca lo había llevado a la práctica, pero ése era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para empezar. Levanté la vista, esperanzada de encontrar la estrella polar, pero había olvidado que la razón por la que yo había venido a vivir a Forks en primer lugar había sido la enorme cantidad de días (y noches) que el cielo permanecía cubierto de nubes. Y hoy era una de esas noches: no se veía una mínima estrella en toda la bóveda celeste, que más que celeste era gris.

Me derrumbé por completo, desesperada. Estaba tan consumida por el remordimiento y la culpa que simplemente empecé a trotar, ya no con desesperación, sino con triste resignación.

Ése era mi castigo por el terrible crimen que acababa de cometer. Estaba perdida, no encontraría el camino de regreso a casa, y la verdad es que era mejor si nunca regresaba. ¿Cómo podría volver a mirar a la cara a Charlie, un policía encargado de arrestar a los criminales, cuando yo misma era una? ¿Cómo haría para volver a sentarme junto a Ángela, una chica tan buena, incapaz de lastimar a nadie, después de lo que yo había hecho?

¿De qué manera fingiría que nada había pasado, cuando había pasado todo?

Por primera vez caí por completo en la cuenta del hecho que yo era un monstruo, una aberración de la naturaleza. Hasta este momento había sobrellevado el hecho de haberme transformado en una bestia sedienta de vida con demasiada sangre fría, y sólo este hecho, este asesinato, había corrido el velo de mis ojos.

Yo era un ser despreciable y maligno, y por primera vez me quedó bien en claro que yo no debería existir.

De alguna manera, el comprender que la única manera de dejar de asesinar humanos era muriendo yo, me calmó. Tenía una solución. Yo tendría que morir. Era la única forma de compensar todas las muertes que mi abominable sed había causado.

Tal como en el momento en que murió mi abuela, morir no me asustaba. En esos momentos, seguir con vida era mil veces peor… y eso si es que se podía llamar 'vida' a esta media existencia maldita a la que estaba condenada.

Por supuesto, había un problema: yo no sabía cómo se mata a un… un vampiro. Lo del sol, el ajo y los crucifijos no resultaba, como yo ya había probado. Cuchillos y balas no me herían, eso también quedaba demostrado.

¿Qué me quedaba por intentar? Agua bendita, que supuestamente quema a los demonios. Perfecto, yo era uno, debía servir. Eso, o la hoguera. Aunque enterrarme viva no dejaba de ser una opción… Ahorcarme no serviría, yo no necesitaba respirar. Entonces, ahogarme tampoco. ¿Hacerme atropellar por un automóvil? No, considerando el incidente con Tyler y cómo quedaron el auto y el conductor, y cómo quedé yo, tendría que pensar en otra cosa.

¿Quizás un veneno acabaría conmigo? No estaba muy segura, pero teniendo en cuenta que una lata diaria de bebida gaseosa me había hinchado y causado eructos y ardor de estómago, un veneno no podía ser simplemente inocuo. ¿Veneno para ratas en cantidad suficiente sería efectivo? Esperaba que sí… Pero, ¿cuánto era "cantidad suficiente" para un vampiro? Me preocupaba tomar de menos y que no me hiciera efecto.

.

Metida en mis lúgubres pensamientos sobre cómo suicidarme, detuve mi desganado trote de pronto. Estaba cerca de una calle apartada y oscura en la que había un automóvil de color azul estacionado. Dentro de él, un muchacho y una chica se besaban apasionadamente, abrazados y con los ojos cerrados.

No sé por qué esa simple imagen me chocó tanto. No es como si nunca hubiese visto una pareja besándose. No había nada anormal ni extraordinario en ellos, que se besaban con ganas, ajenos a mi escrutinio.

Quizás era simplemente eso lo que me sacaba de equilibrio, la extrema normalidad de lo que estaba espiando. El muchacho tendría unos diecinueve años y la chica dieciocho. Eran jóvenes, estaban enamorados y se besaban. Tenían una vida, un corazón que latía, deseos, ilusiones, proyectos, seguramente.

Todo lo que yo ya no tenía. Todo lo que le había robado a la inocente humana abusada que yo había rematado.

La chica muerta no se parecía físicamente a la joven que en ese momento acariciaba la cara a su novio; mi víctima había sido rubia y de piel clara, mientras que esta joven tenía el cabello oscuro y lacio, piel morena y los ojos levemente rasgados, facciones propias de los quiluetes. Pero en esencia eran la misma joven viva, humana, capaz de amar y tener hijos…

Mi mente se desmoronó otro poco. Seguí trotando como una autómata, incapaz de ver o sentir nada. Mis reflejos me salvaban de caer o chocar con un árbol, de modo que seguí, seguí trotando sin ánimo ni esperanza, limitándome a existir, como una cáscara vacía.

Hacía más frío ahora. No es como si me importara mayormente, pero mi mente registró ese hecho del mismo modo vago e incoherente que registraba el que los árboles empezaran a hacerse más escasos y que olía a asfalto, a gasoil y a jabón para la ropa.

Era la hora fría que precede al amanecer, cuando según la superstición la vida está en su punto más débil. De pronto vi una luz tenue entre los árboles. Era una luz eléctrica, debía proceder de alguna casa. Pero no estaba enmarcada en una ventana, lo cual le ocasionó suficiente curiosidad a mi aturdida cabeza como para acercarme otro poco, sin verdadero interés, pero sí una vaga curiosidad por saber quién estaría despierto a esas horas.

No era una casa, descubrí al acercarme. Era una especie de galpón, un garaje. El recinto en sí estaba formado por un par de grandes cobertizos prefabricados que habían sido adosados, tirando al suelo las paredes interiores. Una solitaria lamparita eléctrica iluminaba el interior, y uno de los laterales estaba completamente abierto: ésa era la luz que yo había visto desde lejos.

Me acerqué más. Se oía el entrechocar de metales, y también un suave tarareo. Quien sea que estuviese trabajando a esas horas de la madrugada, parecía disfrutarlo. El trabajador empezó a silbar una alegre canción de moda, lo que me confundió. Conocía esa canción, la radio solía transmitirla, y era una melodía popular, pero entre los adolescentes. No era lo que cabría esperar de alguien que está de madrugada en lo que parece un taller mecánico, a juzgar por el olor a gasoil y aceite quemado.

-"¡Quién, quién quién! ¡Quién se robó a mi novia, quién me la robó! Que quiero agradecerle, de la que me salvó…" –canturreaba la voz masculina, un tanto desafinada, pero obviamente feliz.

Reconocí la voz entonces. Era Jacob Black el que cantaba aquella ridícula canción, cuya letra era una tontería, pero tenía muy buen ritmo.

-"Me dijo 'ahora vuelvo', pero nunca volvió… se habrá ido con otro, porque nadie la vio…" –siguió cantando Jacob en voz baja antes de volver a arremeter contra el estribillo: -"¡Quién, quién quién! ¡Quién se robó a mi novia, quién me la robó! Que quiero agradecerle, de la que me salvó…"

Casi inconscientemente me acerqué más y más mientras Jake cantaba al tiempo que ordenaba unas herramientas, por lo que pude ver. Estaba sonriente y alegre, mientras revoloteaba alrededor de lo que a mí me pareció un automóvil completo, alzado sobre unos bloques de hormigón ligero. Yo no entendía de autos, pero al menos reconocí el símbolo de la parrilla delantera. Era un Volkswagen. Ése debía ser el que Jake había estado reconstruyendo; me había hablado con entusiasmo al respecto.

Me fue un considerable esfuerzo recordar que no hacía ni veinticuatro horas de que Jacob y Billy habían estado en casa comiendo lasaña y bromeando, al menos en el caso de Jacob. Menos de doce horas, en realidad. Parecía que habían pasado siglos de ese momento tan distendido…

Repentinamente, Jake se giró y me vio. Casi sin darme yo había seguido avanzando hasta estar en el umbral de su taller. La expresión de sorpresa de Jacob cambió rápidamente a una de felicidad cuando me reconoció.

-¡Hola! Bella, qué sorpresa, ¿qué te trae por aquí a estas horas? No te oí llegar…

Se iba acercando más a medida que hablaba, de modo que para el final de la frase lo tenía directamente frente a mí. Inexplicablemente, Jacob era más alto de lo que lo recordaba, y eso teniendo en cuenta mi memoria perfecta. Debía medir un metro ochenta sin hacer trampas. Y olía peor que antes.

-¿Llegaste en la Chevy? –me preguntó, más serio. Mi silencio lo debía estar inquietando-. ¿Pasa algo con Charlie…? Bella, ¿estás bien?

Esa última pregunta, esa simple y tonta pregunta, hizo que los restos coherentes de mi mente, los que me habían permitido salir corriendo de la escena del crimen y trotar hasta aquí, los que ya habían quedado bastante maltrechos tras ver a esa parejita besándose, se cayeran a pedazos.

No, yo no estaba bien, y nunca más lo estaría.

Me hundí, o quizás me dejé caer, mientras escuchaba unos aullidos inhumanos que me perforaban los tímpanos. Sólo cuando tuve que volver a respirar me di cuenta que la que gritaba era yo.

Caída en posición fetal, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los brazos rodeándome las rodillas, todo lo que pude hacer fue gritar, y cuando se me acabó el aire por segunda vez, lloré. Lloré en seco, como siempre desde que soy lo que soy ahora. Sin lágrimas, sin mocos, sólo dolor puro traspasando cada fibra de mi ser.

Sentí los brazos de Jacob rodeándome y me aferré a él como un náufrago a su balsa. Él estaba cálido, más de lo normal en un humano promedio, pero ni siquiera eso pudo compensar el frío, el terrible frío no sólo de mi cuerpo, sino el frío interior que sentía.

Llegó un momento en que no pude soportarlo más, en que todo fue demasiado… demasiado dolor, demasiada pérdida, demasiado asco hacía mí misma, demasiada vergüenza.

Mi agotada mente, incapaz de seguir adelante después de tanto esfuerzo, reaccionó al hecho que la hubiese sobreexigido de esa manera… desconectándose.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

PARTE II: JACOB

Mi humor era excelente cuando papá y yo nos alejábamos de la casa de los Swan en el auto prestado por los Clearwater. Por fin había conocido a Bella, la famosa Bella Swan.

No había querido mencionárselo, pero sus compañeros habían hablado mucho sobre ella ese sábado en la playa. Yo sólo pregunté por ella porque tenía curiosidad por verla después de todas las alabanzas que Charlie Swan cantaba sobre ella, pero algunas de sus compañeras lo tomaron como una auténtica invitación para empezar a chismorrear.

Claro que de todo lo que se dijo, pude sacar poco en limpio.

Aparentemente Bella era increíblemente hermosa, de piel clara y cabellos oscuros, llevaba lentes de cristales verdes porque tenía problemas de vista, sus ropas eran muy comunes, era un poco tímida, hablaba poco y escuchaba mucho, le había dado una bofetada a un tal Edward en clase de Biología, su voz era melodiosa, tenía unos guantes con las puntas de los dedos cortados que no se quitaba nunca, había hecho de Cupido en San Valentín entre dos de sus compañeros, era alérgica al maní y no le gustaba la comida de la cafetería de la escuela. Ésa era la información más básico y creíble.

Y según algunas chicas especialmente maliciosas, Bella era engreída, orgullosa, manipuladora, perfeccionista, coqueta, paliducha, se alimentaba sólo de fruta fresca y agua mineral importada, pasaba horas en la peluquería, se hacía manicura todos los días, dormía con cremas faciales en la cara y rodajas de pepinos sobre los ojos, sólo se lavaba el cabello con agua mineral, había sido modelo de una marca de ropa interior, tenía un tatuaje de un nudo celta para la buena suerte en la parte baja de la espalda, se duchaba sólo con agua fría para no tener celulitis, un ex novio le había pagado una depilación definitiva en **todo **el cuerpo, y era anoréxica.

Según varios de los chicos, Bella era hermosa, elegante, misteriosa, atractiva, bien formada, con las curvas correctas en los lugares adecuados, sexy, dulce, tierna, caminaba como si estuviese desfilando, era amable, frágil, seductora, atrayente, encantadora y más parecía una modelo que una chica común.

Era demasiado bueno que una diosa como ella viniese a vivir a un populacho como lo era Forks, coincidieron, aunque a los varones no parecía importarles siempre que pudiesen seguir admirándola al menos desde la distancia, en tanto que las chicas (especialmente las más maliciosas) parecían deseosas de arrancarle los ojos. Me dio la impresión que a algunos chicos no les hubiese importado arrancarle la ropa a Bella.

Después de tanta información de a ratos contradictoria, muchas veces absurda y de a ratos desconcertante, mis ganas de conocerla habían alcanzado proporciones astronómicas. Me tenía intrigadísimo, me moría de ganas de verla personalmente.

Y entonces, alguien nombró a los Cullen. Parecía que Bella había golpeado a uno de ellos: cuando el tal Edward se quiso pasar de listo, Bella le dio una bofetada que, según el exagerado relato de sus compañeros, «había resonado en todo el aula». Más allá de todo lo que ya se había dicho sobre ella, el que se tratase no sólo de una chica hermosa sino también con un carácter lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse de un acosador, me cautivó más todavía.

Pero al supersticioso de Sam Ulley la mención de los Cullen lo puso en guardia. Los demás no hacíamos demasiado caso de esas leyendas, que después de todo, eso eran: leyendas. Por suerte Sam se limitó a gruñir algo sobre «los fríos» y se cambió de tema.

Cuando un par de días después el televisor de casa dejó de funcionar, me pareció la excusa más que perfecta para ir hasta Forks. Papá tenía ganas de ver el partido de fútbol de esa noche, pero no hubiese sido de vida o muerte para él el no poder verlo. Una llamada telefónica a algún conocido lo podría al corriente del resultado, y listo. Es más, la casa de cualquiera de nuestros amigos o parientes de la reserva hubiese sido un sitio igual de bueno para ver el partido, y más fácil de llegar para papá, además.

Pero era claro que también él tenía ganas de ver a Charlie, y algo de curiosidad por conocer a Bella. Charlie había hablado de que la madre de su hija le había informado que Bella estaba "cambiada", "casi irreconocible", cuando ella había decidido ir a vivir a Forks. Sin embargo, las dudas y la preocupación de Charlie de que fuese algo malo habían quedado olvidadas pronto. A las pocas semanas ya sólo se oían cantos de alabanzas sobre Bella. Ella parecía cómoda y feliz, cocinaba estupendamente, le había encantado la Chevy y la usaba siempre, se había adaptado bien a la escuela, traía excelentes notas y no se había quejado ni una vez de nada.

Creo que Charlie estaba en verdad feliz de tener a su hija consigo, y un poco aliviado al ver que Bella estaba a gusto en Forks. Se me ocurrió que quizás, muy en su fuero interno, Charlie creía que la antipatía que hasta ese momento Bella había manifestado hacia Forks era en realidad antipatía hacia él, y ver que podían estar ahí, juntos y felices, lo llenaba de alegría y orgullo.

Habíamos conseguido prestado el automóvil de los Clearwater, y se me permitió conducir. El viaje en sí no fue nada memorable, y llegamos bastante pronto a Forks, aunque papá me obligó a ir más lento de lo que yo hubiese conducido de ir solo.

Apostados en el porche de la casa después de tocar el timbre y antes de que la puerta se abriera, vimos llegar el móvil patrulla de Charlie, cuya cara se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa al vernos. Tanto papá como yo estábamos prestándole tanta atención a Charlie que no notamos que alguien había abierto la puerta hasta que Charlie saludó a su hija. Papá y yo nos giramos a saludarla, y esa fue la primera vez que vi a la famosa Bella Swan.

Era bellísima, sin exagerar. Su cabello oscuro y lacio, sus ojos de un tono marrón enigmático tras los lentes de cristales verdes, su sonrisa deslumbrante… era de piel muy blanca, en contraste con su cabello oscuro, y parecía alto tímida, o quizás insegura. Su piel era tersa, sin una sola imperfección; su leve sonrisa insinuaba unos dientes impecables; todos sus rasgos eran perfectos, como sólo se puede ver en las fotografías de las publicidades donde las famosas aparecen vestidas y maquilladas del modo más insuperable, del modo que ningún ser humano normal puede lucir.

De pronto fui consciente de que, si bien era bastante alto para mi edad y algunas chicas creían que tenía unos ojos bonitos, yo sólo era un adolescente que tenía algo de acné, estaba cambiando la voz, aún no sabía cómo lidiar con unas manos y unos pies de pronto demasiado grandes que de a ratos me hacían muy torpe, y que algunos de mis dientes estaban algo torcidos. Tampoco era increíblemente inteligente ni divertido ni nada. Me sentí muy pequeño y muy feo en comparación con una belleza casi sobrenatural como la de Bella Swan, y comprendí un poco a sus compañeras, que la veían como una seria amenaza a sus posibilidades de llamar la atención de los chicos. ¿Quién se fijarían en cualquier otra chica estando cerca Bella? ¡Nadie!

Le eché una mirada precavida a papá, que la miraba como si estuviese viendo un fantasma. Estaba casi tan pálido como la misma Bella. Wow, sí que debía estar impresionado, papá no era un viejo verde en absoluto.

Me llevó un momento comprender que no era admiración sino desagrado lo que reflejaba su rostro. Él y Bella se miraron fijamente a los ojos, con algo de desafío, hasta que papá apartó la mirada al llegar Charlie. De algún modo, intuí que ahí había algo que yo me estaba perdiendo, pero la llegada del padre de Bella regañándome por haber estado conduciendo un automóvil sin tener el carné me distrajo.

Entramos a la casa y nos acomodamos en el living, Charlie y yo en el sofá y papá en su silla de ruedas junto a Charlie. Bella nos trajo latas de bebidas y luego volvió a la cocina, quizás huyendo de la mirada mortífera de papá, que me hizo pasar bastante vergüenza ajena con su comportamiento.

Entendí al fin, justo cuando el partido comenzaba, qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de mi progenitor cuando se pasó una mano por el pecho y la dejó un momento ahí. Yo sabía que era ahí donde estaba la bolsita de cenizas que él llevaba siempre consigo, como un legado pasado de generación en generación. Comprendí por fin qué era lo que pasaba por la supersticiosa mente de mi padre: creía que Bella era una vampiresa, una criatura de leyenda.

No pude evitar bufar. ¡Qué idea más absurda! Bella era la hija de Charlie, la conocíamos de toda la vida, aunque lleváramos un par de años sin verla. Estaba cambiada, de acuerdo, ¡pero para bien!

Por empezar, los vampiros de todos modos no existían, me dije bebiendo un trago de la lata que ella me había traído. Y si existiesen, cosa que no hacen, hay mil cosas que no cuadran para que Bella sea uno de ellos. ¿No se supone que sólo salen de noche, y de día duermen en ataúdes? Apenas estaba atardeciendo, y si bien no había sol directo, era de día y Bella estaba afuera sin ningún problema. Además, supuestamente son personas a las que se entierra como muertas y que escapan de sus tumbas para beber la sangre de los vivos. Bella no parecía muerta en absoluto. Oh, y además, ¿cómo es que Charlie Swan seguía vivo si vivía bajo el mismo techo que una vampiresa? Eso, sin contar que nadie había muerto desangrado en Forks ni los alrededores en todo este tiempo, como sería de esperar.

Sacudí la cabeza, avergonzándome un poco de mis pensamientos. Estaba tomándome todo eso demasiado en serio. ¡Bella, una criatura de leyenda! ¡Por favor, qué ridículo!

Acabé mi lata poco después, rumiando todavía cómo un hombre sensato como solía ser mi padre podía ser tan crédulo en cuestión de leyendas. De acuerdo, era fascinante oír las leyendas ancestrales contadas por su voz grave, sentados alrededor de una fogata. Eran parte de la tradición y yo no estaba a favor de olvidarlas, pero de ahí a tomarlas al pie de la letra había un trecho largo.

Me fui a la cocina a buscar otra lata de gaseosa en que ahogar mi desconcierto, y me sobresalté un tanto al ver a Bella ahí. Claro, me recordé al cabo de un momento, ella vive aquí, qué idiota que soy. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que la casa de Charlie estuviese vacía a excepción de él que encontrármela allí me tomó de sorpresa.

Ella también pareció sorprendida, y se quedó muy quieta, casi inmóvil. Faltó poco para que me diese la impresión de que no respiraba. Sonreí levemente, intentando no mostrar demasiado mis dientes torcidos, algo que nunca antes me había preocupado.

-Perdón, ¿tendrás otra lata de gaseosa? –le pedí, intentando ser educado-. Por favor –agregué.

Ella me sonrió con la sonrisa más hermosa y atrapante que nadie me hubiese dirigido nunca, aunque también puso cuidado de no mostrar los dientes. Fue hasta la heladera [frigorífico/nevera/refrigerador] y buscó una lata, ofreciéndome elegir entre una bebida cola y una sabor lima-limón. Elegí la cola y le sonreí regreso.

-Gracias –dije, ella sólo asintió.

-Eh… -me estrujé la cabeza en busca de algo que decir-. El fin de semana pasado un grupo de compañeros tuyos estuvo en la playa cerca de la reserva. Te mandé saludos con ellos, no sé si los recibiste.

-Me temo que no –admitió-. Sucede que mis compañeras estaban muy ocupadas con sus respectivos romances… pero sí me mencionaron que habías preguntado por mí.

Su voz… su físico, su sonrisa, sus suaves maneras, hasta ese modo tan grácil y casi etéreo que tenía de caminar eran suficientes para hacer soñar despierto a alguien, pero su voz… era tan seductora, suave, dulce, y perfectamente amable e inocente…

-Es que tenía curiosidad –admití de buen humor, intentando con todas mis fuerzas no parecer un adolescente baboso-. Charlie está mucho más contento últimamente, y creo que también engordó un poco. Cada vez que te menciona se le ilumina toda la cara… y papá dice que te nombra a cada rato mientras están pescando. Está terriblemente orgulloso –le confié, sabiendo que a ella le agradaría oír eso.

-Uh, bueno, es mi padre –murmuró ella, quizás un poco incómoda, pero creo que agradecida-. Como siendo más pequeña no me gustaba Forks, creyó que no lo quería a él tampoco, y ahora que comprende que no era así… -dejó la frase inconclusa.

-Aún así, yo quería conocerte –insistí, abriendo la lata de gaseosa para ocupar las manos en algo-. Me fijé entre las chicas que estaban el sábado, pero ninguna se parecía a la chica que yo recordaba vagamente como "la hija de Charlie"… aunque también estás muy cambiada desde la última vez que recuerdo haberte visto –deslicé.

-Lo mismo digo. El recuerdo más claro que tengo de Jake Black es el del chico que nos tiraba hojas desde arriba de un árbol –respondió Bella. Me sorprendió que recordara esa travesura de infancia mía.

-Aún lo hago a veces –confesé-. Cuando no estoy reparando autos, al menos. Hablando de eso, ¿cómo anda la Chevy? –mejor virar a un tema más seguro.

Hablamos del trasto que había sido de papá por unos minutos. Bella estaba un poco preocupada, aparentemente el humo era más espeso últimamente y olía más fuerte. Me ofrecí a echarle un vistazo, ella rehusó, creyendo que me estaba privando de ver el partido.

Tuve que decirle una pequeña mentira. Le respondí que había venido a traer a papá, lo cual no era del todo cierto: la verdad es que había venido a conocerla a ella. El partido me importaba poco, eso sí era cierto. Con saber después el resultado estaba bien.

Salimos por fin a ver la Chevy, para gran alegría mía. Estaba encantado de serle útil. Bella era hermosa, pero no parecía consciente de ello, y no era para nada vanidosa o presumida, sino cálida y amable. Bueno, lo de cálida es un decir, esta chica parecía tener siempre las manos muy frías. Pero es sabido el dicho: "manos frías, corazón cálido". En este caso, se aplicaba por completo.

-El filtro de aire puede aguantar un poco más, pero tendrás que cambiarlo en un mes, más o menos… o antes, si estás por hacer un viaje largo –le informé, emergiendo de adentro del capó después de echar un vistazo-. Otro tanto para el filtro de combustible. El que tiene ahora es bastante bueno, lo cual significa que se va a tapar pronto y habrá que reemplazarlo.

-¿Cómo puede ser bueno si se tapa? –preguntó Bella, confundida.

-Precisamente, porque el filtro de buena calidad retiene todas las impurezas, por eso se tapa el filtro y no se deteriora el motor –le expliqué. Era un error común creer que un filtro era tanto mejor cuanto menos se tapaba y menos había que cambiarlo, cuando en realidad era al revés.

-Eso tiene sentido –reconoció ella con admiración, lo cual me hizo sentir estúpidamente orgulloso-. ¿Cuánto me saldría reemplazarlos?

-No mucho, y muchísimo menos que reconstruir el motor, eso seguro –contesté, sacando la varilla del aceite para disimular mi satisfacción por haber logrado impresionarla-. Hum, el nivel de aceite es bueno… creí que podría estar quemando aceite, por lo que mencionabas sobre el humo…

-No es una humareda terrible, pero me pareció que olía más fuerte –se disculpó, pareciendo casi culpable.

-Está bien, mejor temprano que tarde –me reí, intentando quitarle seriedad al asunto, cuando se me ocurrió otro detalle-. Por casualidad, ¿sabrás si Charlie recordó agregarle anticongelante al agua?

-¿Agua? –repitió Bella, sin entender.

-Sí, el radiador necesita agua para mantenerse refrigerado –le expliqué, intento no sonar como un sabelotodo-. Pero si esta agua se congela, puede causarte una buena cantidad de problemas.

-No tengo idea –confesó ella-. Charlie me entregó la Chevy como regalo sin decirme nada de eso. Él sabe demasiado bien que no entiendo de mecánica.

-En general, este viejo trasto está muy bien –comenté, la cabeza y los antebrazos otra vez metidas en las profundidades de la Chevy, intentando encontrar algún problema que me permitiese volver para repararlo… y de paso, a estar un rato con ella-. Siempre que no pases de sesenta kilómetros por hora, no debería causarte ningún problema.

-Charlie es policía, ¿recuerdas? –me dijo sin malicia-. Aprendí las normas de tránsito al mismo tiempo que a cepillarme los dientes. Para algo hay velocidades máximas.

-Vamos, ¿quién se conforma con ir a sesenta? –me quejé en broma, aunque en verdad sesenta me parecía muy poco-. No sabes cómo me alegré de que otro tuviese que lidiar con esta cosa, aunque lamento que te haya tocado.

-No ofendas a mi Chevy –se enojó Bella en broma-. Más respeto hacia alguien que tiene edad como para ser tu padre.

-O mi abuelo, casi –me reí yo, volviendo a colocar cada cosa en su sitio y cerrando el capó. Lástima, estaba todo en orden... iba a tener que inventar otra cosa para volver a verla.

Bella empezó a reír también, inclinándose hacia mí, pero entonces se detuvo abruptamente y se quedó muy quieta, como congelada.

-¿Bella? –le pregunté con cautela-. Bella, ¿qué…?

Me hizo un gesto con la mano, pidiéndome que esperara, y respiró profundamente. Empecé a preocuparme en serio. ¿Estaba ella por desmayarse o algo así?

-Bella, ¿te sientes bien? ¡Estás pálida! ¿Bella? –estuve a su lado enseguida, dudando si tocarla o no.

-Estoy bien –me dijo lentamente, apoyándose con cuidado en la Chevy. Debía estar mareada-. A veces tengo problemas de hipoglucemia.

-¿Necesitas sentarte? –ofrecí, preocupado.

-Sería buena idea –aceptó ella, apoyándose levemente en mí mientras le ayudaba a sentarse al lado de la rueda delantera de la Chevy.

-Ya estoy bien, no te preocupes –me sonrió, pero era una sonrisa débil. Yo seguía ansioso-. En serio, Jake. No es nada –intentó tranquilizarme otra vez antes de olfatear un poco y soltarme de pronto algo que no supe cómo interpretar-. Hueles raro.

-¿Gracias? –respondí, indeciso pero divertido. Bella parecía arrepentida de lo que había dicho, aunque yo estaba más divertido que ofendido.

-Lo que quise decir es… -empezó ella, pero no completó la frase.

-Tus ojos sí que son raros –comenté, mirándolos de cerca-. Mucho más que mi olor, seguro.

-Jake… -ella parecía dudar, por lo que preferí reír y cambiar de tema.

-Billy se puso como loco hoy cuando te vio, viejo supersticioso –dije sonriendo -. Se toma esas viejas leyendas demasiado en serio.

-¿Qué leyendas? –quiso saber ella, curiosa.

-Nuestras leyendas ancestrales, las leyendas quiluetes –expliqué, cayendo en la cuenta que ella no debía conocerlas. En un tono que me esforcé en hacer sonar misterioso, añadí: -¿Te gustan las historias de miedo?

Ella asintió velozmente, prestándome toda su atención. Ni siquiera parecía parpadear. Me esforcé en imitar la voz de papá cuando contaba las leyendas; lejana, baja y grave. Hacía parecer esas historias más misteriosas de lo que eran, y le daba un toque aterrador. Sin embargo, me ocupé de dejarle en claro que yo no creía en todo eso, no quise que me creyera un tonto.

Bella me escuchó con todos sus sentidos puestos en mí. En verdad era un público excelente, parecía impactada por lo que acababa de oír. Aunque me preocupó un poco la impresión que se estaba llevando de mí, por lo que no pude evitar preguntarle si creía que yo era sólo un nativo supersticioso, aunque sin dejar el tono amistoso. Su respuesta me calmó mucho:

-Creo que eres muy bueno contando historias de miedo. Aún tengo los pelos de punta.

-Genial –no pude evitar decir, aliviado de no haber arruinado una buena primera impresión.

Bella suspiró profundamente, como intentando deshacerse de un mal recuerdo, pero enseguida abrió muy grandes los ojos y se puso de pie de un salto:

-¡La lasaña…! –dijo, y ya estaba a mitad de camino hacia la cocina. La seguí lo más rápido que pude.

La lasaña no había sufrido daños serios, estaba un poco más tostada de arriba de lo que se suele ver en las fotos de los restaurantes, pero eso era todo. Comparado con las cosas que habíamos llegado a comer papá y yo cuando dependíamos de nuestras propias habilidades culinarias, esto era el paraíso.

Me llamó la atención que Bella no se hubiese quemado al sacar la comida del horno con las manos desnudas, pero era claro que no estaba mintiendo y aguantándose el dolor, es más, ni siquiera parecía herida. Mejor así, me dije, y el apetitoso olor de la lasaña ocupó mis pensamientos mientras Bella cortaba y servía.

Yo llevé uno de los platos en una mano y cuatro latas de bebidas bajo el brazo; Bella tomó los otros dos platos, y nos reunimos con Charlie y papá, que seguían viendo el partido. Charlie sonrió con alegría y algo de hambre cuando nos vio entrar; la expresión tranquila de mi padre cambió a una mirada de feroz vigilancia que no le pasó desapercibida a Bella ni a mí.

Ella intentó hacer como que no lo notaba, aunque era claro que estaba tensa e incómoda, y yo volví a sentir vergüenza por ese comportamiento tan absurdo de papá. Eso se puso peor después de unos minutos, cuando papá advirtió que Bella no cenaba.

-¿No comes, Bella? –le preguntó papá intencionadamente.

-No, ya comí ni bien llegué de la escuela –respondió con indiferencia.

Los ojos de papá se abrieron con alarma. Yo sólo quise que me tragara la tierra, y Bella se apresuró a aclarar:

-Me preparé unos sándwiches de pescado frito –explicó-. Papá trajo el fin de semana pasado suficiente pescado como para alimentar a un batallón.

Charlie medio rió en disculpa, yo también me estaba divirtiendo. Bella no estaba dándole el brazo a torcer a papá, negándose a sentirse incómoda en su propia casa. Me sentí orgulloso por ella, a quien papá seguía mirando con sospecha, era evidente que no se había creído ni una palabra. Viejo tonto y crédulo de leyendas absurdas.

Nos reímos muchísimo esa noche. Cualquier tontería nos hacía estallar en carcajadas, un juego de palabras de lo más tonto sobre si los cubiertos habían sido des-cubiertos o inventados nos hizo reír como locos, y cada vez que alguien tomaba un tenedor o hacía alguna mención al asunto, volvíamos a reír a carcajadas. Bella acabó enterrando la cara en un almohadón, intentando contener la risa, pero no era fácil. Llegó el momento que con sólo mirarnos empezábamos a reír.

-Jacob, termina de comer, tenemos que irnos –ordenó papá, tenso, después de un rato.

Todos lo miramos con sorpresa.

-¡Pero apenas es el medio tiempo! –protestó Charlie, señalando la pantalla, donde un hombre de traje estaba entrevistando a algunos jugadores completamente traspirados-. ¡Falta todo el segundo tiempo, son cuarenta y cinco minutos, más un posible alargue…!

-¡Papá, es temprano! –me quejé-. No tengo deberes pendientes para la escuela…

Bella se quedó muy quieta y se apartó unos centímetros de mí. Quise, con más fuerza que antes, que la tierra me tragara. O mejor, que se tragara a papá, así dejaba de hacerme pasar vergüenza ajena.

Por fin, con una mueca renuente y una mirada de advertencia hacia Bella que me hizo pasar calor, papá cabeceó en acuerdo para quedarse otro rato. Lo festejé con ganas, chillando y saltando en el sofá, pero perdí el equilibrio… y caí sobre Bella.

Nos reímos mucho otra vez, mientras Charlie nos echaba una mirada divertida y papá aferraba las ruedas de su silla con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Le dirigí una sonrisita de superioridad, aunque me había dado un buen golpe y me dolía la mandíbula.

-Ouch, Bella, tus huesos son muy duros –me quejé frotándome el mentón.

-Jake, no es amable que te diga esto, pero tienes que lavar urgentemente tus zapatillas –me dijo ella frunciendo la nariz-. Apestan a perro mojado.

Intenté no ser susceptible ni sensiblero, pero no pude evitar que el comentario de Bella me afectara. ¿Me consideraría un sucio en adelante? Pero ella sólo volvió a reír y me empujó más cerca de Charlie en el sofá. Tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba, siendo una chica tan delgadita y pálida. Ni siquiera todas esas risas habían conseguido darle un poco de color a sus mejillas.

Nos fuimos recién cuando acabó el partido, aunque al final nadie había estado muy seguro de qué equipo había ganado. A Bella y a mí desde un principio no nos había importado el partido, Charlie había estado demasiado distraído con nuestros chistes y risas, y papá se la había pasado vigilando a Bella como un perro de presa.

Yo estaba radiante mientras conduje de regreso a casa. Ni el mal humor de papá, ni el que mi pantalón se hubiese rasgado reventando las costuras cuando me senté en el auto, ni nada podía con mi ánimo. Estaba tan ensimismado en mi nube de felicidad que no me di cuenta de lo tenso que estaba papá hasta que habló.

-La joven Isabella es encantadora, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ya lo creo que lo es –asentí fervientemente, sin apartar los ojos del camino oscuro-. Uno creería que una chica tan hermosa debería ser insoportable y egocéntrica, pero no. Es… es increíble.

-Es muy hermosa –dijo papá en un tono que no supe bien cómo interpretar-. Sobrehumanamente hermosa.

-Sí, no parece que fuera de este planeta –preferí bromear-. De no ser porque conocemos a Bella demasiado bien, creería que es una extraterrestre.

Papá entornó un poco los ojos antes de volver a hablar.

-No era en extraterrestres en lo que estaba pensando.

Guardé silencio. No quería discutir con papá, estaba de un humor demasiado bueno esa noche. La deliciosa comida, la presencia de Bella y los chistes me habían dejado demasiado feliz como para querer volver a la realidad de un modo inmediato.

-Esa chica Bella no me gusta –dijo papá al cabo de un minuto o dos.

-Me quedo más tranquilo, hubiese sido muy raro que ella se convierta en mi madrastra.

-Sabes de lo que estoy hablando –respondió papá, un poco ofuscado y empezando a enojarse-. Notaste sus manos frías al despedirte. No comió.

-Bebió una lata de refresco –señalé.

-Es pálida. Es fría –insistió papá.

-Tal vez tenga problemas de anemia –propuse sin verdadero interés. Bella se veía sana.

-O tal vez ella provoque anemia en otros –gruñó papá, decididamente enojado.

-No creo, con lo bien que cocina… es más, estoy seguro que Charlie engordó últimamente –respondí, evitando ostensiblemente la cuestión a la que papá quería llegar.

Las luces de La Push se comenzaron a divisar. Estábamos llegando.

-Jacob, creo que ya estás grande y no me hace gracias darte órdenes… –comenzó papá muy serio, lo cual fue la peor señal posible. Lo que venía a continuación no podía ser algo agradable, con semejante introducción- …pero mantén las distancias con Bella Swan, o podría ser lo último que hagas. En serio, Jake.

Bufé, lamentando otra vez que papá no su comportara de un modo más razonable. Era desesperanzador que alguien por lo demás inteligente reaccionara así por tonterías. Sin embargo, al menos no me había prohibido nada explícitamente ni me había hecho prometer nada. Eso era algo.

No volvimos a hablar después de eso. Yo no tenía nada que decirle, después de todo. Dejamos el automóvil de regreso en casa de los Clearwater, y empujé la silla de papá de regreso a casa. Él seguía enfurruñado y malhumorado, lo cual me fastidiaba, pero no alcanzaba para enturbiar mi dicha.

Me fui a cepillar los dientes y a darme una ducha. Dejé la puerta del baño entreabierta, y me contemplé con atención en el espejo mientras cepillaba mis dientes con especial esmero. El acné no era tan malo, pero estaba ahí... tenía unos cuantos granos en el mentón y la frente, y cantidad de puntos negros en la nariz. Nunca antes me habían preocupado, no era doloroso, y la estética me importaba poco.

Observé el mentón, donde además de un poco de acné tenía un par de pelos duros y negros. No era exactamente una barba, mi ascendencia quiluete prácticamente pura me hacía barbilampiño, al igual que papá. Me pasé una mano por el cabello, que me había soltado de la habitual coleta en que solía llevarlo. ¿Debería cortármelo? Quizás me sentara mejor un corte más… masculino.

Ya me había quitado la camisa, y examiné mi torso con aire crítico. No era musculoso, pero tampoco un completo enclenque. Probé de flexionar los músculos de los brazos, que tampoco eran los de un físico culturista, pero tampoco estaban tan mal. Solía ayudarle a papá con su silla de ruedas, y eso les había otorgado cierta tonicidad.

Quise reírme de mí mismo al notar el rumbo que estaban tomando mis pensamientos. Estaba sonando igual que una chica coqueta desesperada por seducir. Por favor, qué ridículo que era yo…

-Buenas noches –escuché la voz tensa de papá-. ¿Con la casa de los Cullen? Quisiera hablar con el doctor, por favor –su voz era muy correcta, aunque un poco rígida.

Yo me quedé helado. ¿Qué le pasaba a papá que llamaba al médico, y no a cualquier médico, sino al doctor Cullen, nada menos, y eso cerca de medianoche?

-Buenas noches, doctor –papá sonó más rígido que antes-. Le habla William Black, de La Push, la reserva de los quiluete –se presentó, formalmente-. Sí, el nieto de Ephraim Black, sí.

Me quedé sorprendido de que el doctor supiera tanto de historia local. Había supuesto que tendría mejores cosas de las que ocuparse.

-Vea, mi hijo y yo estuvimos esta tarde en casa de los Swan, y la hija del jefe de policía Charlie Swan nos llamó enormemente la atención –señaló papá con voz acusatoria-. Isabella Swan, alias Bella. ¿Ya escuchó hablar de ella?

Yo estaba tan anonadado por el comportamiento de papá que no me di cuenta que estaba de pie inmóvil frente al espejo hasta que noté mi reflejo: ahí estaba yo, con los ojos enormemente abiertos, el mango del cepillo de dientes sobresaliéndome de la boca y todo el cabello despeinado. Me apresuré a terminar de lavarme los dientes, pero sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que papá decía.

-Ajá. Eso supuse. ¿Y no piensa hacer nada? –el tono de voz de mi progenitor era incisivo, y empeoró cuando siguió hablando-. ¿Supongo que ella no está siguiendo su dieta, doctor?

Había muy pocas posibilidades que el doctor Cullen y yo nos encontrásemos alguna vez, lo cual en ese momento me fue un gran alivio. No hubiese sido capaz de mirarlo a la cara después de la escenita que papá estaba protagonizando.

-Esto no tienen nada que ver con el Tratado –bufó papá, y me sorprendió (nuevamente) que el médico estuviese al tanto de ese tipo de leyendas-. Sí, le creo que usted no tuvo nada que ver. Ni usted ni su familia, le creo. Charlie me dijo que ya estaba así de cambiada cuando llegó a Forks.

Ahora sí que no entendí ni jota. ¿Por qué el doctor, y menos aún su familia, iban a tener algo que ver con los supuestos cambios de Bella?

-Lo que quiero es… vea, a usted y los suyos les permitimos quedarse, porque no atacan a la gente. Le soy sincero, su presencia tan cerca de la reserva no me agrada, pero es… soportable. Pero esta chica, ¡está viviendo en medio del pueblo! ¡Entre los humanos!

Decidido, yo tendría que internar a papá en un asilo después de todo lo había dicho esta noche.

-No conozco las reglas que rigen a quienes son como usted –comenzó papá de nuevo, más formal y también en un tono más cauto-. Pero, por favor, ¿podría alguien de su familia explicarle a Isabella sobre el Tratado y todo lo que conlleva? –la voz de papá destilaba sorpresa y un poco de incredulidad cuando volvió a hablar-. ¿Votación…? Ah, ya veo, muy democrático. ¿Y cuál es…? Bien, no le negaré que me alegro, doctor –y esa vez pronunció el título sin el habitual matiz despectivo.

Síp, sin duda tenía en el doctor a un excelente testigo para apoyar mi aseveración de que papá padecía demencia senil.

-Bien. Sí, por favor. Cuanto antes. Sí, eso me tranquilizaría mucho, gracias –un silencio un poco más largo me hizo pensar que papá ya había interrumpido la comunicación, pero no lo había escuchado colgar el teléfono. Entonces papá volvió a hablar, su voz estaba libre del tono feroz y sonaba amable, un poquito enternecida y orgullosa-. Gracias. Es… creo que es lo más enorgullecedor que podía decirme. Gracias. Adiós, doctor Cullen.

Una de dos: o el doctor había perdido la cordura también, o estaba dándole la razón a mi padre para mantenerlo tranquilo. Preguntándome todavía qué pensar al respecto, me di una ducha rápida y me preparé para dormir. Cuando fui a darle las buenas noches a papá, vi que estaba más tranquilo y mucho más relajado de lo que lo había estado desde que vio por primera vez a Bella Swan.

Me encogí de hombros y me fui a dormir, rogando para mis adentros (en un rincón muy secreto de mi mente) que pudiese soñar con Bella esa noche.

.

No tuve suerte: no sólo no soñé con Bella, sino que me desperté a las cinco y algo de la madrugada y no conseguí volver a dormirme. Después de dar vueltas en la cama por un rato, me di cuenta que me apretaba mi pantalón demasiado ajustado, y cuando flexioné las piernas para sentarme se reventaron a la vez tres costuras y saltó el botón.

Genial. El segundo pantalón que arruinaba en un día. Me lo saqué, al igual que la ropa interior, que también me ajustaba, y mucho. La camiseta vieja con que me había vestido esa noche, que siempre me había ido demasiado grande, de pronto me sentaba bien.

Volví a vestirme con las ropas más enormes que tenía, pero me iban a penas cómodas. Qué raro. Me puse de pie, y hubiese jurado que había crecido. Pero no crecido lentamente, sino que había crecido al menos cinco centímetros desde la noche anterior. Sacudiendo la cabeza, intenté ponerme mis zapatillas deportivas, pero no me cabían. Todo el talón colgaba afuera, y no había forma de acomodar mi pie adentro.

Empecé a asustarme. Esto de sentirme alto podía ser una idea absurda mía, pero esta repentina hinchazón de pies no me parecía que fuese algo muy saludable. Me abrigué con mi suéter de trabajo, el que llevaba siempre que iba al taller a trabajar en mi proyecto de auto, y me sobresalté al ver que las muñecas y una buena parte del antebrazo me quedaban al descubierto. Rayos, debía haberse encogido repentinamente en el último lavado… o durante la noche, porque la tarde anterior yo lo había llevado puesto y me iba bien.

Usando unas botas de montañismo (muy viejas, heredadas de ya no sabía quién y que no había usado nunca porque eran enormes pero de pronto eran el único calzado en el que cabían mis pies), un pantalón que hasta la noche anterior me había ido ancho y de pronto me iba apenas bien, la camiseta más enorme que tenía y mi suéter mágicamente encogido, me fui al taller. No tenía nuevas piezas con las que seguir trabajando en mi auto, pero aprovecharía para ordenar un poco.

Encendí la luz y empecé a juntar herramientas desparramadas por ahí y a colocarlas en su sitio. Aparecieron dos llaves inglesas que ni recordaba que tenía, unas pinzas que había dado por perdidas y hasta un destornillador que había estado buscando por todos lados la semana anterior. En algún momento recordé una cancioncita no muy inteligente, pero sí divertida, que solían pasar en la radio y que mi amigo Emby canturreaba todo el tiempo. El ritmo tenía algo de pegadizo, y de pronto me descubrí tarareándola yo también.

De pronto, justo cuando emergí de debajo de un montón de chatarra de debajo del cual había recuperado una tuerca que se me había escapado rodando, vi algo increíble. Bella Swan estaba en la entrada del taller. Tuve que parpadear para estar seguro, pero ella seguía allí, de modo que me encaminé alegremente hacia ella.

-¡Hola! Bella, qué sorpresa, ¿qué te trae por aquí a estas horas? No te oí venir… ¿Llegaste en la Chevy? –le pregunté, más serio. Ella seguía sin responderme, parecía más pálida de lo normal, y su mirada era turbia y como descentrada-. ¿Pasa algo con Charlie…?

Ella siguió sin responder. Tanto mutismo estaba asustándome en serio; insistí:

-Bella, ¿estás bien?

Repentinamente Bella se dejó caer hacia el suelo, aullando como un animal herido. Era un grito de puro dolor y desesperación, de angustia sin fin y sin esperanza.

Aterrado y sin saber qué hacer, me arrodillé junto a ella, que ya había tomado una posición fetal, rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos, temblando. Tomó aire una segunda vez, con los ojos desorbitados, y profirió un nuevo aullido, más largo y desgarrador que el anterior. Y entonces empezó a llorar, unos sollozos secos que partían el corazón al oírlos. Puse mis manos en sus hombros, sacudiéndola levemente, intentando que reaccionara.

De pronto pareció notar que yo estaba ahí, o quizás no se dio cuenta que era yo, no sé. Pero rodeó mi cuello y parte de mis hombros con sus brazos y lloró con más fuerza, con más intensidad, con más dolor. Yo intenté hablarle, calmarla, hacerle saber que estaba segura, que yo estaba ahí, que le ayudaría…

Al cabo de unos segundos durante los cuales el llanto fue cada vez peor, Bella de pronto se quedó quieta. Se quedó quieta y relajada en mis brazos, perfectamente inmóvil. Sin llorar, sin gritar… casi diría que sin respirar.

Era aterrador verla así, mucho peor que los gritos o el llanto, cuando al menos era claro que ella vivía, que sentía algo… pero cuando volví a mirarla a la cara, era la de una estatua de ojos abiertos. Perfectamente inmóvil, fría, inexpresiva. La cara de un muerto. O peor, de un muerto en vida.

-¿Bella? –le pregunté en un susurro estremecido-. Bella, por favor, reacciona… ¿Bella? ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Bella? Soy yo, Jacob. Jacob Black, ¿recuerdas? Bella, por favor… tenemos que buscar ayuda… -susurré, muerto de miedo al ver que ella no reaccionaba.

-La ayuda ya llegó –dijo de pronto en voz muy baja alguien, sobresaltándome.

Casi en el mismo lugar en el que Bella había estado parada, se encontraba ahora un muchacho de cabello cobrizo, ojos castaños y semblante afligido. Era tan pálido como Bella y tenía algo de su inhumana belleza, aunque no se parecieran físicamente.

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen –se presentó en voz baja, arrodillándose junto a mí y a Bella, que aún no me había soltado-. Bella, voy a llevarte a casa… -y dirigiéndose a mí, el tal Edward añadió- Mi padre es médico, él sabrá qué hacer. Pero me temo que Bella está en un estado de shock traumático difícil de superar. ¿Cómo llegó aquí?

-No tengo idea, yo miré y de pronto ella estaba en la entrada… -le dije, todavía demasiado confuso como para acabar de asimilar que era un Cullen en La Push y que parecía haber salido de la nada-. Le pregunté cómo había llegado, si estaba bien, y entonces empezó a gritar y llorar… y después quedó así –narré, conmocionado.

-Vamos –dijo Edward, e intentó tomar a Bella en brazos.

Pero la chica que hasta ese momento había parecido muerta de pronto revivió, sólo para aferrarse a mí con todas sus fuerzas, enterrando la cara en mi hombro y negándose a soltarme. Intenté hablarle, calmarla, hasta desasirla por la fuerza, pero tenía un agarre de lo más fuerte. No me lastimaba, pero no me soltaba tampoco.

-Oh, rayos, no hay tiempo que perder –gruñó Edward después de un rato de esfuerzo inútil por ambas partes para soltarme de Bella. Estaba amaneciendo, y una luminosidad tenue pintaba el cielo por el este.

-Jacob –Edward me habló con seriedad, mirándome con mucha atención-, ¿casualmente tu padre es William Black?

-Sí –admití en un susurro, deseando que no trajera a colación las supersticiones de mi padre justo en ese lugar y momento.

-Eso simplifica las cosas –me medio sonrió él-. Entonces sabes lo que Bella y yo somos.

-¡Yo no creo en esas tontas leyendas…! –empecé airadamente, pero me detuve atónito, y por una buena razón.

Edward Cullen nos había tomado a Bella y a mí entre sus brazos y nos había medio echado sobre su hombro izquierdo, casi como a un saco de papas.

-Tal vez deberías –rió Edward sin humor-. Sujétate a Bella, esto puede ponerse movido.

Fue toda la advertencia que recibí, antes de salir volando entre los árboles, aferrado al cuerpo inmóvil de Bella Swan, y sujetado por los brazos fríos de Edward Cullen.

.

N/A: lo dicho: la primera parte no es agradable, pero necesaria. La segunda, fue bastante complejo esto de meterme en la cabeza de un muchacho adolescente, simpático y vivaracho, pero indefectiblemente humano e impresionable ante la belleza sobrenatural de una vampiresa como Bella es en este fic. Hay historias en que Jacob es, a mi parecer, tratado con injusticia, e incluso la misma Meyer es obviamente fan de Edward y no de Jake. No pretendo ponerme en justiciera, pero creo que el Jacob de _Crepúsculo_ es mucho más amable y simpático que el del resto de la historia, y es ése el que aparece aquí.

El capítulo siguiente, _Crónicas del Ángel Gris_, es el paralelo de _Danza con Lobos _(el capítulo anterior), narrado por Bella, y de _La Muerte y la Brújula_ (este capítulo), narrado por Jacob. _Crónicas del Ángel Gris_, el capi siguiente y el más extenso, ¡veinticinco páginas, ni una menos! es narrada por Edward. El próximo fin de semana, en la red, aquí mismo, a continuación de éste capi, los hechos vistos por Edward.


	8. Crónicas del Ángel Gris

¡Hola mundo del fan fiction! Aquí va, un nuevo capítulo. ¡Veintisiete páginas y media!

Como de costumbre, los personajes no me pertenecen y a la electricidad la pagan mis padres.

En este capítulo, la visión de Edward de los sucesos de los dos últimos capítulos (prometo que es la última vez que tendrán que leer los mismos sucesos, lo prometo). También, una mirada al interior de la casa (y la vida) de los Cullen, con indicios confusos sobre quién convirtió a Bella y por qué.

Una aclaración importante para quienes dejaron reviews anónimos, que agradezco mucho, desde luego: salvo una o dos excepciones, el resto plantea temas globales (por qué los Cullen tardan tanto en acercarse a Bella, si ella seguirá la dieta vegetariana, cuáles son los sentimientos de Eward por Bella, entre otros) a los que doy respuesta en este capítulo o el siguiente, de modo que no voy a contestar a cada uno individualmente.

Muchas gracias, por supuesto, a **eiv_000**, **Reyna**, **adela**, **Marilin**, **serenatenoh**, **Stella**, **lkdv**, **Rubinegro**, **daia**.

Con ustedes, el capítulo ocho:

.

CRÓNICAS DEL ÁNGEL GRIS

.

PARTE III: EDWARD

.

El segundo llamado de Alice fue una advertencia bastante clara. Yo sabía, por el tono de voz, cuándo mi hermana bromeaba y cuándo era en serio. Y esta vez, su advertencia de quemar mi automóvil favorito fue completamente en serio.

Debo haber batido algún tipo de récord vampírico de velocidad en el trecho que corrí hasta casa. Llegué al garage justo a tiempo, en el último segundo en realidad. Alice estaba de pie junto a mi amado Aston Martin, con un encendedor/mechero cerca de la lona que cubría el automóvil en la mano derecha y un cronómetro en la izquierda.

El viento que produjo mi llegada apagó la llama del encendedor/mechero. Mi Aston Martin viviría (metafóricamente). Aunque si las miradas matasen, yo tendría que haberme caído muerto ahí mismo, y Alice hubiese sido juzgada por asesinato.

La miré fijamente, y de inmediato sus visiones llenaron mi mente: Bella y yo en su casa, en la cocina… un hombre moreno, en silla de ruedas, fulminándonos con la mirada… un muchacho joven señalándonos con horror… el rostro del padre de Bella, pálido, gritándole al otro hombre, que devolvía insulto por insulto… Bella rodeándose el torso con los brazos, con una expresión dolida en el rostro… yo a su lado, rodeando su cintura con un brazo…

_Fue entonces que decidí que no podías estar ahí cuando ellos llegaran_, me informó Alice mentalmente, y una nueva serie de imágenes inundó mi cabeza: yo salía corriendo por la puerta trasera de la casa de Bella… El hombre paralítico y el muchacho en la puerta de la casa, sonriendo amablemente… Bella y el chico conversando en la cocina… Bella y el chico otra vez, ahora riendo, junto a la Chevy… Bella, su padre y el muchacho sentados en el sofá, riendo y bromeando, con el hombre inválido en la silla de ruedas cerca de allí, pálido y vigilante, pero sin gritar… Bella y su padre despidiendo con sonrisas y apretones de mano a sus visitantes…

-¿Quiénes son ellos? –le pregunté de inmediato.

-Alguien que viene a visitar a Charlie Swan. Aparentemente este hombre sabe lo que es Bella, aunque no sé cómo… -dudó Alice.

Había visto algo levemente familiar en los rasgos de este hombre moreno, y por fin comprendí qué era: se parecía vagamente al jefe quiluete con el que Carlisle había firmado aquel tratado de paz hacía tanto tiempo. Por una cuestión obvia de la naturaleza humana, el jefe de aquel entonces no seguía con vida, ése debía ser su hijo… no, su nieto. Era raro pensar que el nieto de aquel joven con el que Carlisle había firmado el dichoso Tratado era un hombre mayor, un poco excedido de peso y hemipléjico. El muchacho junto a él debía ser su hijo, se parecían bastante.

-El Tratado… -murmuré, cayendo en la cuenta. ¡Demonios! De toda la gente que podía ir a visitar al jefe de policía, tenía que ir justo uno de los pocos humanos que podía reconocer lo que Bella era.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el tratado…?

-Este hombre tiene que ser un descendiente del… cacique, o líder, como quieras llamarlo, con el que Carlisle acordó el tratado que nos impide entrar al territorio quiluete –le expliqué, recordando que Alice y Jasper aún no formaban parte de la familia la primera vez que vivimos en Forks-. Él conoce nuestro secreto, y por lo tanto el de Bella.

-Sin duda. Por su cara, diría que está perfectamente al tanto… Mejor entonces para Bella que cuando se encuentren sea en un terreno favorable a ella –meditó Alice, antes de clavarme los ojos-. Tienes que decirle a Bella del Tratado. Eso sí que no puede esperar.

-Alice… -empecé, pero ella me detuvo con un rápido gesto de la mano. Tenía la misma expresión vacía y algo atontada que aparecía en su rostro cuando escrutaba el futuro, y aguardé expectante que la visión diese inicio.

Fue una de las visiones de Alice que se podrían considerar 'normales' o 'promedio', como solían ser cuando ella atisbaba por propia voluntad el futuro de alguien: Bella junto al chico quiluete, conversando en la cocina. Bella riendo. Bella sacando una lasaña del horno y sirviendo tres porciones, con el muchacho a su lado.

_No veo que lo ataque, eso me deja más tranquila. Temía que fuese a desencadenar un desastre… Bella no suele acercarse tanto a los humanos, pero estoy segura que podría verlo si ella fuese a atacar al muchacho. _

Yo asentí lentamente. Entramos a casa; Alice todavía vigilaba el futuro inmediato de Bella, pero no se veía nada extraordinario. El chico ni siquiera parecía sospechar que ella no fuese humana. Parecía bastante impresionado por ella, como todos los humanos varones. Gruñí. Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho, pero me sentí celoso al saber que Bella estaba pasando tiempo con él y no conmigo.

-Supera esos celos, Edward –me murmuró Jasper con una mueca, sin quitar la mirada de uno de los ocho tableros de ajedrez unidos frente a él.

Jasper y Emmett habían inventado un complicado sistema en el que jugaban con ocho tableros yuxtapuestos, y por supuesto un sistema de reglas más complejo y una serie de movimientos que no existían en el ajedrez convencional. Por ejemplo, sus reglas contemplaban un enroque excepcional mediante el cual acababan con dos reyes del mismo color en un mismo tablero, pero esta asimetría se podía dar sólo cuando un peón llegaba a la última línea del extremo opuesto del tablero y coronaba, convirtiéndose en dama. Simplificando: el de ellos era un juego que sólo alguien con infinito tiempo por delante podía tomarse la molestia, no sólo de jugar, sino incluso de inventar, porque llegaba a extremos ridículamente complejos.

Intenté relajarme y pensar en otra cosa, pero era obvio que Emmett no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de fastidiarme. Un alfil negro se puso de cabeza en el tablero y empezó a girar sobre sí mismo antes de dar una voltereta en el aire y aterrizar a dos casilleros de distancia.

-¿Otra vez pensando en Bella? –me preguntó Emmett, innecesariamente desde luego, y con una enorme sonrisa burlona. Toda mi familia sabía que mis celos giraban en torno a Bella.

-En tu lugar, me preocuparía más por el alfil bailarín –le respondí con un gruñido.

Acababa de atisbar en la mente de Jasper una plan que le quitaría a Emmett un alfil, un caballo y si se descuidaba también una torre.

-¡Rayos! –Emmett regresó la atención al juego; Jasper me fulminó con la mirada.

_Muchas gracias, eso sí que es muy maduro de tu parte__. _

Me encogí de hombros. Alice solía ayudarle a su marido, alguien tenía que darle una pequeña ayuda a Emmett de vez en cuando.

-Hablando de Bella, ¿cómo es que no estás en su casa, comiéndotela con los ojos? –me preguntó Rosalie, incisiva. Estaba haciendo un veloz zapping, cambiando veinte canales por segundo, como solía hacer cuando estaba enojada o disgustada.

_Esa simplona. No sé qué le ve. Como si nunca antes hubiese visto una chica vampiresa…_ La mente de Rosalie echaba humo, como cada vez que pensaba en Bella. Igual que cuando la semana pasada se tocó el tema de Bella, Rosalie otra vez se enfureció tanto que el control remoto estalló en llamas.

Estábamos relativamente acostumbrados a que sus arranques de mal humor se pagaran incendiando algo que tuviese cerca, de modo que nadie le prestó mucha atención. Un carácter explosivo y el don de hacer salir fuego de la nada no son una buena combinación, pero Rosalie era así. Alice debía haberlo previsto, porque ya estaba ahí con un vaso de agua que vació sobre el control remoto antes que Rose tuviese tiempo de tirarlo al piso y estropear la alfombra.

Preferí encogerme de hombros otra vez antes que dar largas explicaciones, decidido a no prestarle atención a la viperina lengua mental de Rosalie. Pero claro, Alice no podía quedarse callada.

-Bella y su padre tienen visitas –anunció Alice. Los demás centraron su atención en ella-. Dos hombres quiluetes han ido a visitar a su padre, y el mayor de ellos adivinará lo que ella es en cuanto la vea.

-¿Y no sería mejor que Edward esté ahí para vigilar que Bella no convierta a los amigos de su padre en un bocadillo? –preguntó Jasper, desconfiado. Tomó el caballo que estaba a su izquierda y avanzó.

_Si llega a atacarlos… en plena ciudad, y dentro de la casa, será complicado simular un accidente. Los Vulturi sospecharán dentro de nada si esto sigue así. Y si su padre se da cuenta de algo… matarlo no es una opción, pero convertirlo, __tampoco… _

Intenté no oír los razonamientos de Jasper. Podía ser tan frío, tan estratégico… Alice ya le estaba respondiendo, por lo que me centré en sus palabras.

-No, vi que las cosas sólo se ponían peor si él estaba ahí. El mayor de los dos la identificará en cuanto la vea –aclaró Alice-. Bella no los atacará, estoy segura.

A juzgar por sus pensamientos, los demás no estuvieron muy seguros, y reconozco que yo tampoco. Todos sabíamos lo subjetivas que podían ser las visiones de Alice. El futuro no está tallado en piedra, todo puede cambiar en un instante. Si Bella se descuidaba un segundo, ni siquiera necesitaba tomar una decisión, sus instintos lo harían por ella.

-A todo esto, ¿Bella sabe sobre el Tratado? ¿Sabe que no debe ir a La Push? –preguntó Emmett, mirándome con sospecha. Un peón negro bailó un zapateo americano antes de adelantarse una casilla.

-¿Sabe que los quiluetes pueden identificarla sin problemas como vampiresa? –pinchó Rosalie.

-¿Le hablaste sobre nuestra dieta? –inquirió Jasper, entornando los ojos-. ¿Ella está al menos considerándolo como opción?

-¿Podemos hablarle por fin nosotros también, o tu plan sigue siendo acapararla? –indagó Alice, implacable.

Miré en torno, un poco a la defensiva. Todas las miradas estaban clavadas en mí, y las expresiones faciales de mi familia delataban mayormente impaciencia y fastidio, tanto o más que sus pensamientos. No era la primera vez que, con ligeras variantes, manteníamos esa conversación.

-Chicos, por favor, no discutan… -Esme acababa de llegar, e intentaba poner paños fríos a la discusión en puertas-. Oh, Edward, ¿cómo es que estás aquí? –preguntó, genuinamente sorprendida.

_Creí que estaría con Bella. Pasa todas las tardes que puede con ella…__ es dulce verlo enamorado, nunca lo había visto tan feliz. ¡Es tan tierno! ¿Qué pasa hoy? ¿No se habrán peleado…?_

Alice la puso al tanto de las visitas que recibirían los Swan, mientras yo intentaba no oír los pensamientos de Esme; me avergonzaba demasiado oír que ella consideraba que yo era "dulce", y ni hablar ya de "tierno". Esme se sumó al bando de mis hermanos, cómo no. Yo me había sentado ante el piano, aunque no tenía verdaderas ganas de tocar nada y sólo practicaba escalas sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Edward, entiendo que Bella está ocupada hoy –comenzó Esme, y me tensé al ver en su mente lo que iba a decir a continuación antes de que lo verbalizara-. Pero, ¿crees que querrá venir mañana a conocernos? Papá tiene libre el día de mañana, sería una gran oportunidad de que Bella conozca a toda la familia.

-Yo no sé… -empecé, pero Jasper me interrumpió.

-No puedes seguir postergándolo –dijo, esforzándose en no gruñir-. Ya no tienes la excusa que tienes que ganarte su confianza, que no quieres asustarla.

-Bella necesita una amiga, y sé que vamos a ser íntimas –insistió Alice, enrostrándome una de sus visiones, en la que ella y Bella aparecían abrazadas, riendo juntas.

-Vamos, hermano, no es como si fuésemos a morderla –observó Emmett, riendo él solo de su chiste-. La invitas cortésmente, no es tan difícil.

-No se trata de que sea difícil –bufé, quitando las manos del piano. Estaba tan tenso que si seguía tocando, era capaz de romperlo por accidente-. Sólo que ella no está cómoda en presencia de un grupo grande de otros vampiros.

-Ya discutimos eso –me recordó Esme suavemente, y todos los presentes recorrieron en sus mentes algunas de las muchas discusiones que habíamos mantenido al respecto-. Y creo recordar que estuvimos de acuerdo que te ganarías su confianza, de un modo correcto y caballeroso, para invitarla a venir y poder hablar aquí con ella, sin temer ser molestados ni tener que bajar la voz, sobre su condición, su dieta y las reglas de nuestro mundo. ¿Verdad?

Asentí de mala gana. Sí, eso era lo que habíamos dicho, y más de una vez.

-Entonces, ¿por qué Bella no puede venir? –insistió Esme.

-Creo que no hace falta que te recuerde que cuanto más tiempo permanezca ignorante de las reglas, más se está exponiendo y nos está exponiendo a nosotros a descubrir nuestro secreto, y por lo tanto a una visita de cortesía de los Vulturi –señaló Rosalie con acritud, pero suficientemente tranquila como para no quemar nada. Tampoco era la primera vez que yo oía ese reproche-. No tengo intenciones de acabar en la hoguera por culpa de una neófita descontrolada.

-Bella está teniendo muchísimo cuidado, hasta ahora nadie sospecha nada anormal –la defendí.

-Bueno, lo del decapitado de Seattle fue muy normal, sí señor –asintió Emmett burlonamente, recordando las noticias.

-Nadie sospecha de un vampiro –insistí, notando que los pensamientos a mi alrededor estaban mucho más de acuerdo con Emmett que conmigo.

-¿Queremos que lleguen a sospechar, acaso? –bufó Alice, irritada.

-Hay otro detalle que no conviene que olvides –me dijo Jasper tras enviar una ola de calma por todo el salón mientras Alice hablaba. Retrocedió una casilla a uno de sus alfiles antes de seguir hablando-. Cuanto más tiempo se alimente Bella de humanos, más difícil le será resistirse después. Mira a Carlisle, no me negarás que tiene mucho que ver con su autocontrol el que nunca haya bebido sangre humana para alimentarse. Y mírame a mí, hace décadas que lo dejé y me sigue costando horrores resistirme. ¿Quieres que Bella pase por esto?

Era una maldita pregunta retórica, porque desde luego yo no quería que Bella sufriera lo que Jasper, y él y toda la familia lo sabía perfectamente. Negué lentamente con la cabeza, sintiéndome más y más derrotado, como cada vez que se tocaba el tema. Tenían razón, claro que tenían razón con cada cosa que decían, pero… pero…

-Edward, nadie de nosotros quiere lastimar a Bella –me dijo Esme suavemente, poniendo sus manos en mis hombros-. Queremos protegerla. Queremos ayudarle, estar a su lado, acompañarla. Lleva muy poco tiempo siendo vampiresa, y sin duda hay muchas cosas que no sabe y con las que necesita ayuda. Está sola, probablemente estará confundida y asustada. Necesita que se la comprenda y ayude, y es mejor si nos tiene a todos, Edward. Nadie quiere apartarla de tu lado, por favor, no creas eso. Todos queremos ayudarle.

-Sabemos que estás loco por ella –exclamó Rosalie, rodando los ojos-. No hace falta ser Jasper para notarlo –el aludido sonrió sin malicia, Rosalie siguió-. No te preocupes, nadie va a robarte a tu novia, solterón.

-Rose –la reprendió Esme, en tono serio.

-Oh, vamos, ¿no estarás temiendo que a ella le guste uno de nosotros? –quiso saber Emmett, muerto de risa ante la perspectiva-. No te preocupes, a mi Rose no la cambio ni por mil Bellas –desdeñó con gesto de la mano, al tiempo de la dama negra empezaba a brincar descontroladamente en su casillero antes de moverse dos sitios hacia adelante-. Las prefiero rubias.

-¿Rubias? ¿En plural? –ladró Rosalie, enojada. Emmett estuvo a su lado en una fracción de segundo. Jasper hizo una mueca, las emociones de Rose y Emmett debían estar por las nubes.

-Sólo a una rubia, la más hermosa de todas –aclaró Emmett antes de besarla como si quisiera intercambiar aparatos digestivos. Aparté la vista, esos dos besándose era demasiado.

Alice, a todo esto, había saltado al regazo de Jasper, quien rodeaba su cintura con un brazo. Los dos me observaban con enorme atención.

-No creo que sea eso lo que temes, pero hay algo que te atormenta –murmuró Jasper, serio. A penas pude oírlo por encima del ruido de besuqueo de Rosalie y Emmett-. Tus emociones son una montaña rusa por estos días, y muchas veces aparecen la culpa y el remordimiento.

-Hijo, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? –preguntó Esme, preocupada.

-Nada, mamá –murmuré-. Nada…

Esme se inclinó frente a mí, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Intenté alejarme sin ser grosero, pero ella me sujetó con más fuerza y no pude evitar que una serie de recuerdos pasaran velozmente por mi cabeza.

Yo estaba con Bella, en la cocina de su casa; era esa misma tarde. Ella preparaba una lasaña para su padre, hablábamos sobre cocinar, y yo estuve a punto de hablarle de la alimentación de mi familia, pero estaba tan cómodo y a gusto con ella que lo postergué para otro momento…

Estábamos en el volvo, era la semana pasada. Bella me hablaba de sus padres, sobre las veces que su madre la había llevado con su padre a pasar las vacaciones de verano, sobre cómo se sentía cuando se la pasaban de manos como si fuese una responsabilidad, o al menos ésa era la impresión que se llevaba en esos momentos. Yo dudé si decirle o no sobre mis padres, si hablarle de mi familia, pero cuando Bella dejó de hablar preferí preguntarle sobre su padrastro…

Bella y yo caminábamos por un pasillo de la escuela, cómodamente juntos. Yo notaba gracias a mi don que Alice estaba a dos pasillos de distancia y con intenciones de abordar a Bella y hablarle, por lo que preferí alejarme con Bella para que mi hermana no tuviese oportunidad de acercarse…

-Sinceramente no te entiendo, Edward –admitió Esme, soltando mi rostro y dejando de ejercer su don sobre mí-. ¿Por qué no quieres que nos acerquemos? ¿Por qué no le hablas de nosotros? ¿Te avergonzamos de alguna manera…?

Parpadeé, incómodo. Cuando Esme se ponía a ver mis recuerdos siempre me quedaba la sensación de que alguien había desordenado mi cabeza. Me tomaba un momento reordenar mi mente, con los recuerdos demasiado presentes por un momento, hasta que conseguía volver a enviarlos al pasado, al recuerdo.

-Yo… no creí que fuese el momento indicado –dije, pronunciando una verdad a medias.

Yo quería pasar más tiempo con Bella, conocerla más, conocer sus gustos, preferencias, opiniones… pero quería estar yo solo con ella, no quería compartirla con nadie. Compartirla metafóricamente, claro, Bella no era un objeto y yo nunca pensaba ella como algo mi propiedad. Sabía, racionalmente, que cuanto antes conociera a mi familia, supiera las reglas, y en lo posible adoptara la dieta 'vegetariana', tanto mejor para ella. Claro que lo sabía.

Pero… yo era tan egoísta. No quería llevarla ya con mi familia. La quería para mí solo. No era altruismo, de querer asegurarme que ella confiara por completo en mí antes de llevarla con mi familia, era puro egoísmo. No temía que a Bella le fuese a gustar uno de mis hermanos, ni que nadie de ellos la lastimara, ni nada, creyera lo que creyese Emmett.

Esme había visto una serie de mis recuerdos asociados a la culpa de no decirle todo lo que habíamos acordado en casa que yo le diría. Es que cuando estaba con ella me sentía tan bien, tan vivo, tan… humano como no me había sentido en casi un siglo, y no quería estropear el momento. Siempre encontraba una excusa para mí, siempre el momento no era el adecuado, siempre lo dejaba para el otro día. Un día más no haría la diferencia tampoco. Y así, día tras día.

Sonreí con amargura. Yo no tenía remedio: cuando estaba con Bella no quería decirle por miedo a romper la magia del momento, y cuando no estaba, me carcomía la culpa por no haberle dicho. Era masoquista, en serio. Jasper tenía razón, mis sentimientos eran una montaña rusa por esos días. Además de la alegría y la culpa estaban los celos por todos esos humanos, el temor de que ella no me amara a mí, mi ansiedad de verla a todas horas, el terror de que algo malo le pasara…

-¿Y cuándo será el momento adecuado? ¿Cuándo los Vulturis estén llamando a la puerta? –espetó Alice, enojada, trayéndome de regreso al presente-. ¿Cuándo Bella se almuerce a su padre? ¿Cuándo ataque a alguien en clase, delante de decenas de testigos? ¡Si en verdad la amas, estarías protegiéndola, no apartándola de quienes le podemos ayudar…! ¡Jazz, no intentes calmarme! –le gruñó a Jasper, que había enviado otra vez calma y paz por toda la habitación.

-Edward, no pretendemos presionarte –comenzó Esme, cuidadosa.

-Pero si no le dices pronto a Bella, iremos nosotros a hablar con ella –completó Alice, serena y sin intenciones agresivas, pero también completamente segura de que lo haría.

-Cálmate, nadie va a forzar a Bella a nada, no olvides que es físicamente más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros –me recordó Jasper, adivinando el por qué de mi nerviosismo. Tras mirar el tablero número cinco por un segundo, se decidió por el enroque largo.

-Aunque seamos más, no vamos a aprovecharnos de esa ventaja –aclaró Emmett, honesto. Un peón empezó a menearse y sacudirse en una especie de extraño baile.

-¡Emmett, estamos jugando al ajedrez! –bufó Jasper, irritado-. ¿Podrías dejar eso para otro momento?

Emmett suspiró decepcionado, pero el peón detuvo su baile y se desplazó normalmente hacia la casilla delantera, o con toda la normalidad posible considerando en hecho que ninguna mano lo estaba moviendo.

El que justo un vampiro con un sentido del humor tan peculiar e inoportuno como Emmett fuese bendecido con el don de la telekinesia no dejaba de ser molesto a veces. Después de setenta años de esta existencia, Emmett todavía no se aburría de hacer bailar los cubiertos, formar bolas de nieve sin usar las manos, levitar macetas para que parecieran caer desde los balcones sobre la cabeza de paseantes descuidados (aunque esquivaban las cabezas en último momento), y ese tipo de cosas.

-No queremos pelear, pero vamos a aferrarte entre los cuatro, uno de cada brazo y cada pierna –advirtió Rosalie, señalando a Emmett, Alice, Jasper y a sí misma-, mientras Esme y Carlisle va a hablar con Bella, si no tomas cartas en el asunto antes que acabe esta semana –concluyó, amenazante.

Oí en las mentes de los demás que no sólo estaban de acuerdo, sino que les parecía una gran idea. Emmett particularmente estaba encantado.

_Antes que acabe esta semana_, repitió Rosalie en su cabeza, lenta y claramente, sabiendo que yo la oiría. Estábamos a miércoles por la tarde. Antes del lunes tendría que haberle hablado a Bella, o arriesgarme a que mi familia se entrometiera.

Como para no sentirme presionado, diga lo que diga Esme.

.

Después de eso preferí irme a mi habitación a escuchar música. Jasper y Emmett seguían jugando ajedrez en el piso inferior, Esme calculaba mentalmente la escala perfecta para el plano de una casa de fin de semana en la costa. Alice y Jasper cumplían un nuevo aniversario de casados en once meses, y Esme suponía que, siendo Jasper del sur, un poco de calor y sol de vez en cuando le gustaría. El problema era construir una casa en un lugar soleado pero apartado, donde nadie pudiese ver a Alice y Jasper tomando sol y brillando como piezas de joyería.

Rosalie estaba en el garage reparando el jeep de Emmett. No sé en qué pensaba mi hermano esa noche que se le dio por probar a qué velocidad podía ir a campo traviesa en una línea lo más recta posible, pero el pobre jeep regresó convertido en un monumento a la lucha entre la máquina y la naturaleza: cubierto de restos de plantas, con barro hasta dentro del motor, completamente empapado, la carrocería repleta de arañazos y abolladuras, los faros destrozados, el parachoques convertido en un trozo de metal retorcido, el parabrisas hecho astillas, el motor apenas funcionando. Y Emmett sentado al volante, con una sonrisa de feroz alegría, anunciando a cuantos quisieran oírlo que la velocidad máxima a la que se llegaba era 258 km/h.

Rosalie había despotricado y protestado, se había negado a reparar nada, había hecho que Emmett le rogara de rodillas que arreglara el jeep, cuando todo ese tiempo ardió en ganas de ponerle las manos encima al vehículo y reformarlo. Ahora Rose estaba instalándole un nuevo motor, más potente aún del que tenía antes de la loca carrera.

Sacudí la cabeza, aguantándome una sonrisa. Rose estaba lo suficientemente enamorada de Emmett como para no sólo reconstruirle el jeep pieza por pieza si hiciera falta sino además darle un incentivo para que volviese a hacer locuras.

Eché un vistazo casual a la mente de Alice y me congelé, absorto y furioso. Estaba en la computadora de la sala, pero no dirigiendo el diseño del nuevo guardarropas de Rose, como supuse, sino buscando en Internet noticias de muertes producidas por shock hemorrágico en los alrededores de Forks durante el último mes. Es decir, rastreando a las posibles víctimas de Bella.

Me detuve, tenso. Mi primera reacción fue ir volando al piso interior y destrozar la computadora, pero eso no serviría para detener a Alice, y yo lo sabía bien.

_Idiota enamorado_, rió Alice mentalmente en el piso inferior. Había visto fugazmente mi intención de destrozar la máquina, y casi enseguida mi decisión de no hacerlo. _Entiendo que quieras protegerla, pero protégela de sí misma, le estarías haciendo un favor mucho mayor en ese caso que si sigues apartándola de nuestro lado. _

De pronto una idea pasó por la cabeza de Alice, que cerró la ventana en la que estaba trabajando y volvió a buscador principal. Escribió varias palabras y dio _enter_. La página tardó unos segundos en cargarse, segundos que aproveché para salir de mi habitación y plantarme al lado de Alice. Cuando apareció el listado de coincidencias, los dos esperábamos tensos y expectantes, con la mirada fija en la pantalla.

-¿Qué les pasa? –preguntó Jasper, confundido, dejando de prestar atención al juego. Debía haber captado la ansiedad emanando de nosotros dos-. ¿Malas noticias?

-No exactamente… o mejor dicho, todavía no –respondió Alice en un murmullo bajo-. Veremos en un minuto.

Al instante siguiente Jasper estaba a la derecha de Alice, preocupado. Ella hizo clic en la primera página del listado de coincidencias, que se abrió rápidamente. Era la edición digital de un diario de Phoenix, con fecha del cinco de enero del corriente año. Leí el título con morboso interés:

ENCUENTRAN MUERTO A UN INDIGENTE ATACADO A MORDISCOS

La noticia hablaba sobre un hombre que vivía en la calle, y que había aparecido muerto, con marcas de dientes en el cuello, que curiosamente coincidían con las de un ser humano. Según la hipótesis, este hombre podría haber atacado a una mujer que lo mordió para liberarse. La muerte se había producido por shock hemorrágico, es decir, había muerto desangrado, pese a que no era hemofílico ni se había hallado sangre en el lugar de su muerte.

Solté el aliento que no era consciente de estar conteniendo mientras Alice abría otra noticia, con fecha del nueve de enero, que hablaba de un empresario que había sido arrollado por un automóvil cuando sorpresivamente cayó en medio de una autopista. La primera hipótesis había sido el suicidio, hasta que se comprobó que ya estaba muerto cuando fue atropellado, con lo que se conjeturó que alguien lo había arrojado a la autopista para encubrir el asesinato. Otra vez, la víctima había muerto desangrada.

Alice, con el rostro pétreo, abrió otra noticia más. Ésta databa del diez de enero, y refería el hallazgo del cadáver de una mujer de la que se sabía que ejercía la prostitución. Llevaba sin vida varios días cuando se la encontró, en la terraza de un edificio deshabitado al que nadie se explicaba cómo había llegado. Nuevamente, la muerte se había producido por desangramiento.

Me llamó la atención otra noticia en la misma página, a continuación de la que había encontrado el buscador.

-Abre ésa –le pedí a Alice, señalándola.

Ella accedió, y pronto estábamos leyendo la crónica que informaba que por fin los bomberos habían logrado, tras varios días, extinguir el terrible incendio desatado en un complejo habitacional, incendio que había consumido el edificio hasta los cimientos. El humo tóxico que emanaba y que olía en forma similar al incienso, las grandes llamas y el peligro de derrumbe habían complicado el trabajo, pero por fin el fuego estaba apagado.

Una fotografía mostraba la estructura ennegrecida y parcialmente derruida de lo que había sido un edificio de varios pisos, y al lado, otra fotografía tomada casi en el mismo ángulo lo mostraba ardiendo. Las llamas envolvían parte de la estructura, y un humo denso hacía casi imposible distinguir los contornos. Pero era el color del humo lo que nos puso al borde del shock nervioso. Era de color púrpura intenso.

Alice amplió la imagen. Tardó unos largos y angustiosos segundos en cargarse, pero pronto tuvimos ante nosotros la imagen a tamaño pantalla completa del edificio quemándose y rodeado de espeso humo que sin ninguna duda era de color púrpura.

-Podría ser una coincidencia… -empezó Emmett sin mucha convicción. En algún momento se había acercado, y ahora estaba mirando por sobre mi hombro.

-Humo púrpura y que huele a incienso –repitió Jasper, apretando los dientes y sin dejar de mirar-. Y un incendio, por si fuera poco. ¿Necesitas más pruebas?

-El incendio no es casual –asentí-. Alguien destruyó a un grupo grande de vampiros ahí. Un grupo muy grande, a juzgar por la cantidad de humo.

-Una lucha entre clanes… -asintió Jasper, reflexivo-. Tras la batalla se deshicieron de la competencia quemándolos junto con el edificio. Me pregunto cuántos habrán sido los que ardieron… y no sé si quiero saber cuántos fueron los que derrotaron a un grupo tan grande… por la cantidad de humo, ahí deben haber ardido unos treinta, quizás más.

-¿De qué fecha es? –le pregunté a Alice, refiriéndome a la noticia.

Alice cerró la ventana de la fotografía y regresó a la noticia. Comprobó la fecha, y mis temores se vieron confirmados.

-El cinco de enero consiguieron sofocar las llamas –informó Alice en voz baja, desmayada-. El edificio ardió durante tres días.

-Tres días. Significa que fue incendiado el dos de enero –empecé a calcular en voz baja-. Ella llegó a Forks el 18 de enero. Le llevó casi dos semanas, doce días para ser exactos, convencer a su madre. Le dijo el 7 de enero que se quería mudar. Ya llevaba dos días de su nueva existencia. 5 de enero. Y tres días dura la transformación… Bella fue mordida el dos de enero. Su madre y Phil habían salido de viaje esa mañana, Bella fue mordida por la noche. ¡Todo encaja!

-¿Cómo encaja el que sea el mismo día que Bella es mordida y el incendio? –preguntó Jasper, entrecerrando los ojos, intentando ver la relación.

-Puede haber sido mordida por alguien del bando ganador –propuso Emmett-. Alguien que cayó en la batalla y después no fue a buscarla. O alguien del clan que perdió, quizás preveían un ataque inminente y salieron a crear neófitos, pero murieron antes que la transformación de Bella estuviese completa.

-Tiene sentido –asintió Alice, sobrevolando las noticias otra vez con la vista-. Si suponemos que el edificio fue incendiado por la noche, después de que Bella fuese mordida.

-Bella no sabe la hora exacta, pero ya estaba oscuro cuando fue mordida –aporté.

-No dice a qué hora se detectó el incendio –musitó Alice, decepcionada, releyendo la noticia-. Si fue alguien creando neófitos con fines ofensivos o defensivos, las cosas encajan. Eso, o algún demente está creando neófitos y dejándolos sueltos.

-Espero que no sea lo último –gruñó Jasper, tenso.

-No parece ser el caso, o la ola de destrucción sería mayor y ya habríamos oído algo –señaló Emmett-. Si hubiese decenas de neófitos sueltos pululando por Phoenix, no podrían mantenerse en secreto, en especial sin un clan fuerte que los mantenga controlados.

-Es verdad –acepté-. Entonces, provisoriamente, establecimos que hubo un enfrentamiento entre clanes en Phoenix. Poco antes de la batalla, alguien mordió a Bella y se dio a la fuga. Bella empieza a transformarse, tiene lugar la batalla, uno de los clanes es derrotado y exterminado, se les prende fuego junto con un edificio. Bella completa su transformación y despierta, completamente sola. Si fue alguien del bando ganador que cayó en batalla y no fue a buscarla, o del bando perdedor y murió, no lo sabemos.

-Eso significa que ahora Phoenix debería ser una ciudad muy insegura, con cantidad de muertes y desapariciones –caviló Alice-, ya que hay un clan grande y fuerte de vampiros controlando la zona.

-Sí, es cierto –asintió Jasper.

-Entonces, ¿por qué tras el incendio las cifras del delito bajan bruscamente? –preguntó Alice retóricamente.

En una ventana que acababa de abrir, un gráfico de barras comparaba los números de la inseguridad durante diciembre, enero y febrero en la ciudad de Phoenix. El artículo había sido editado por un periódico furiosamente anti oficial que usaba los datos para criticar el gobierno de turno, pero no dejaba de ser cierto por eso.

La escalada iniciaba en los primeros días de diciembre, y crecía velozmente durante la segunda mitad del mes, duplicándose de un día al otro en ocasiones. Alcanzaba el pico el 2 de enero, con una cantidad impresionante de muertes y desapariciones en circunstancias extrañas. A partir de ahí el nivel de inseguridad descendía abruptamente, hasta recuperar los valores de comienzos de diciembre. Había un leve incremento en febrero, pero nada significativo en comparación con el pico de comienzos de enero.

Nos quedamos mirando la pantalla en silencio, anonadados. Cada uno de nosotros estaba barajando distintas posibilidades.

_Quizás uno de los clanes sobrevivió, pero diezmado…_ conjeturaba Emmett.

_Tal vez temieron haber atraído la atención de los Vulturi sobre ellos y prefirieron volverse prudentes por un tiempo…_ suponía Jasper.

Alice volvía a atisbar el futuro inmediato de Bella, que aparecía sirviendo la lasaña, riendo junto al muchacho humano, despidiendo a los invitados, cepillándose los dientes… Todo muy normal y tranquilo, aunque no muy claro. La visión estaba desenfocada, como si lo observara a través de un telescopio mal ajustado.

-No sé qué pensar –reconocí yo, sacudiendo la cabeza con desaliento-. Uno de los clanes, el más poderoso y fuerte, tiene que haber ganado y reclamado para sí la ciudad. ¿Por qué dejarían de atacar humanos cuando por fin aplastaron a sus oponentes? Da la impresión que los vencedores emigraron cuando menos necesidad tenían de hacerlo.

-Supongo que el clan triunfante quedó tan diezmado que dejó de ser un peligro perceptible para los humanos –expuso Emmett.

-No sería imposible que poco después de la batalla, tal vez incluso en medio del combate, hayan surgido traiciones y luchas internas que disminuyeron más aún el número de integrantes –reflexionó Jasper-. Tampoco es lo habitual, pero sucede. Es posible, al menos, y eso explicaría la sorprendente calma posterior.

Deliberamos durante un rato, pero sin poder llegar a otro resultado muy distinto. Esme se acercó después de un rato, desconcertada por nuestro silencio, y la pusimos al tanto de los descubrimientos recientes. Estuvo impactada por lo que habíamos averiguado y deducido a partes iguales, pero tampoco tenía una explicación distinta o novedosa para interpretar los datos que habíamos reunido.

Rosalie entró después, oliendo a gasoil y pintura, y en tono mortalmente serio le advirtió a Emmett que se fuese buscando un hobby para las noches, porque durante el siguiente mes no sería con ella con quien las pasaría. Pese a sus palabras, era obvio que Rose irradiaba autosatisfacción por las mejoras en el jeep y no tenía verdaderas intenciones de dejar a su 'marido' desatendido. El tono casi indiferente de la respuesta de Emmet la puso sobre aviso que algo andaba mal, él nunca reaccionaba con tanto desinterés cuando había una amenaza de castidad forzada de por medio. Hubo que explicarle también a ella, que tampoco tuvo algo nuevo que aportar.

Ya había oscurecido por completo, era noche cerrada ahí afuera. Aburridos de la reiterativa conversación sobre vampiros salvajes del sur, preferimos volver a nuestras distracciones anteriores. Vi en la mente de Esme que Carlisle tenía guardia en el hospital esa noche, estaba a cargo de Emergencias hasta la seis de la mañana, que era cuando acababa su turno.

De alguna manera Emmett logró ganarle a Jasper en el ajedrez, algo que compensaba en parte a todos los combates de lucha libre que había ganado Jazz. Emmett, exuberante de alegría, se fue a ayudarle a Rosalie con el jeep, mientras Jasper, enfurruñado, salió a cazar con Alice.

Yo me senté ante el piano y empecé a acariciar las teclas otra vez. No eran las mecánicas e insulsas escalas que había practicado hacía unas horas, sino que lentamente se fue convirtiendo en una melodía. Aún no estaba completa, y había partes que necesitaban ser pulidas, pero iba tomando forma… Era una canción, una cancioncita suave, que hablaba de fortaleza y decisión, pero también de dulzura, dolor, miedo.

Mientras mis dedos recorrían las teclas, mi mente estaba fija en Bella, en las ocasiones en que la había visto. Cuando me encontré con ella en la cafetería de la escuela por primera vez, cuando intenté oír su mente y me asombré al descubrir que no podía captar nada que viniera de ella.

Cuando nos tocó hacer juntos la práctica en biología, lo ansioso que estaba yo por hablarle, por obtener respuestas, y la bien merecida cachetada que recibí de ella. Tras el accidente en el estacionamiento, lo asustada que estuvo Bella, y cómo consiguió con una mínima ayuda de mi parte resistirse a atacar a nuestro compañero herido.

Cuando el domingo por la noche había sonado el teléfono de casa, y Alice se giró directamente a ordenarme que atendiera. Sus palabras, su voz suave al otro lado de la línea… cómo se quebró su voz mientras me relataba sus primeros y angustiosos días de vida, tan desorientada, tan sola…

Mis dedos seguían volando a través del piano, y la melodía, al igual que mis pensamientos, tomó un tono más duro, casi feroz. Yo no permitiría que ella volviese a estar sola y asustada. Yo la cuidaría, yo la protegería de todo y de todos, me aseguraría que nadie se atreviese a molestarla o lastimarla… porque yo la amaba.

Detuve mi interpretación, atónito. Era la primera vez que era capaz de admitir eso, aunque sea a mí mismo y mentalmente. Era… no como una revelación, no como algo sobrenatural, sino como algo completamente natural, cálido, agradable. Raro, que algo que se suponía tan único y estremecedor, yo lo descubriera lo más tranquilo, mientras aporreaba el piano.

Yo había leído docenas de libros donde los personajes se enamoraban, había visto películas, oído las mentes de personas enamoradas por casi un siglo… Pero todo eso no me había preparado en absoluto para lo que yo estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Era mucho más fuerte, más poderoso. Era alegría, pero también dolor. Yo no sabía si Bella me correspondía; por sus reacciones, sabía que estaba empezando a confiar en mí, pero de ahí a amarme había un trecho muy largo…

Retomé la música, ahora con un tono calmo y reflexivo, dudando a veces, decidido otras, asustado la mayor parte del tiempo. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Yo amaba a Bella, tenía que admitirlo. Igual que Jasper ya me había dicho hacía tiempo, no me enojaba tanto el que fuesen humanos los que se acercaban a Bella como me enfurecía el que fuesen hombres, y que se creyesen con derecho a esperar algo de ella. Sin hablar ya de los que la miraban con intenciones decididamente sensuales, o los que la imaginaban en sus sucias fantasías. Ésos me repugnaban por completo, no sólo porque me había criado en una época decididamente más pudorosa que ésta, sino porque veían a Bella como un objeto, algo que alcanzar, que conquistar. ¿Cómo se atrevían esos miserables muchachos creerse suficientemente buenos…?

Detuve el curso de mis pensamientos y sonreí cínicamente. ¿Cómo me creía yo tan bueno como para ser la opción segura de Bella? Sólo porque era el único vampiro soltero de los alrededores, no significaba que Bella caería enamorada a mis pies ni mucho menos. Es más, ella podría preferir a uno de los muchachos humanos. Mis 'primas' de Denali los preferían. Bella podría desear a alguno de nuestros compañeros de escuela humanos… a esos humanos estúpidos y babosos que soñaban con exhibirla como a un trofeo, con manosearla y besuquearla y desvestirla y… y…

Los celos, otra vez. La música se volvió intensa, casi violenta, a tono con mis pensamientos. Yo sufría horrores cada vez que ella le sonreía a cualquiera de sus compañeros de clase, aunque fuese una sonrisa cortés y carente de sensualidad.

Sensualidad. Yo nunca había besado a nadie, y de pronto caí en la cuenta que era un virgen de más de un siglo. Aunque me avergonzaban hasta lo indecible, mis ensoñaciones en las que me veía abrazando o besando a Bella eran increíblemente agradables. Mi severa moral no me permitía llegar más allá de eso con mis fantasías, pero era más que suficiente como para que Carlisle discretamente dejara la habitación y Jasper bufara de irritación.

Pero otra vez, yo no tenía ningún derecho, no tenía motivos ni justificación racional, para comportarme de manera tan estúpida. Mis celos eran absurdos. Quizás no tanto, considerando que estaba enamorado hasta la última fibra de mi muerto corazón, pero estaba el insignificante detalle que Bella me veía como un confidente, nada más.

El dolor y la desesperación que me produjo este pensamiento fueron desgarradores. Yo quería ayudarle. Si ella quería que yo fuese sólo su amigo, lo sería; si me quería como confidente, lo sería. Me bastaba con que me permitiese estar a su lado. Deseaba, oh, cómo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que sus sentimientos por mí fuesen al menos la mitad de fuertes que los míos, pero no quise alentarme inútilmente. El sonido del piano se convirtió en algo triste, melancólico, un poco soñador.

Bella era tan maravillosa. Era hermosa, incluso dentro de la cánones vampíricos me parecía excepcional. Ni Rosalie ni Tanya ni ninguna otra vampiresa o humana que conocí en noventa años me había impresionado del mismo modo, rotundo y absoluto, que me impactó Bella desde la primera vez que la vi. Pero no era sólo una cara bonita, había más en ella, mucho más. Si temimos una masacre en Forks en cuanto quedó establecido que era una neófita sin un clan detrás de ella, pronto quedó en claro que era astuta y retorcida también.

Su silencio mental no lograba más que hacerla todavía más fascinante. No había caso, ni estando cerca ni lejos, ni siquiera cuando tocaba su piel logré oír nada. Tuve que esforzarme en leer sus expresiones, sus gestos, el tono de su voz, sin estar nunca completamente seguro de qué era lo que estaba pensando ella realmente en ese momento. ¡Era tan frustrante! Y tan atrayente a la vez…

La música era más animada ahora, aunque seguía teniendo un matiz melancólico y tristón. Mis dedos golpeteaban las teclas sin que yo me diese cuenta casi, tocando como por voluntad propia. Una parte de mi mente estaba concentrada en la música, en que lo que ejecutaba fuese una melodía y no sólo una serie de notas musicales inconexas. Esa misma parte escuchaba y recordaba lo que ya venía tocando desde hacía un rato. Otra parte de mi mente seguía obsesionada con mi monotema favorito: Bella, y mis sentimientos al respecto. Mientras tanto, mis manos se deslizaban por el teclado, y la música fluía con una naturalidad asombrosa.

Bella era tan inteligente, tanto que hasta había desarrollado una conciencia por sí sola. Recordé vagamente los primeros y difíciles años de mi nueva existencia, mucho más llevaderos y tolerables gracias al cuidado y el apoyo de Carlisle. Él siempre estuvo ahí, fue mi padre y mi hermano, y por sobre todo, mi amigo. Me ayudó en los primeros y terribles meses, con todas esas voces parloteando a todas horas en mi cabeza. Dejó su trabajo, el trabajo que amaba, y nos mudamos al campo por dieciocho meses, casi aislados, hasta que yo pude manejar tanto mi don como mi sed lo suficientemente bien como para poder volver a mezclarme entre humanos sin peligro. Carlisle había dejado todo por apoyarme a mí, y nunca oí ni una queja al respecto.

En casi un siglo nunca oí, nunca, ni por un segundo, arrepentimiento por haberme creado, para nada. Se arrepentía a veces, sobre todo al inicio, de haberme condenado a esta existencia, pero puedo oír su mente y sé que su duda se refería a si no era por demás egoísta por su parte condenarme a mí sólo por sentirse solo él.

Sentí bastante vergüenza cuando recordé las veces que mi nueva existencia me parecía muy dura o excesivamente difícil de sobrellevar. Yo había sido muy afortunado, siempre había tenido quien me quisiera y ayudara. Carlisle me había tratado como a un hijo amado siempre, y Esme simplemente destilaba amor maternal. Me convertí en el niño que había perdido casi de inmediato, y pese a que en cuestión de tiempo que llevábamos transformados yo era mayor, ella fue siempre una figura materna en mi vida. Rosalie había sido desde el inicio la fastidiosa hermana con la que competir, pero nunca me lastimaría intencionalmente y yo sabía que si hubiese un problema o peligro podría contar con ella. Emmett era genial, el tipo de hermano que ya en mi vida humana me hubiese gustado tener. Alice era la hermana que hace contigo lo que ella quiere, cuando quiere y como quiere, y para colmo de un modo tal que si no prestas suficiente atención te parece inteligente o hasta acabas creyendo que fue tu idea; en resumen: Alice era un mounstrito adorable. Mi relación con Jasper no era tan cercana como con Emmett o Alice, pero también en su caso sabía que no dudaría en ayudarme en todas las maneras posibles.

Bella, en cambio, no había tenido nada de eso. Nadie que le explicara, que la tranquilizara, que le hiciese saber que no estaba sola en el mundo. Sentí una oleada de furia por el irresponsable o la irresponsable que la dejó tirada en su casa, sufriendo el dolor de la transformación sin una mano amiga cerca. Bella había tenido que cargar con todo esto sola…

La música irradiaba furia y tristeza. Me centré en Bella, en su sonrisa, y de inmediato el ritmo se volvió, casi por sí solo, mucho más animado.

No pude evitar un poco de estúpido orgullo al pensar que había sido en mí en quien Bella había confiado para contarle su historia, pero después me dije que estaba lo suficientemente sola y desesperada como para contársela a alguien, quien sea, con tal que la comprendiese y le ayudase. O quizás no, y si bien yo no quise malinterpretar las acciones de Bella al tomarme como paño de lágrimas, había una cosa que estaba clara: Bella confiaba en mí, me había abierto su corazón y sus recuerdos, y yo no pensaba faltar a la confianza que ella había depositado en mí. La protegería con mi vida si hacía falta.

Suspiré. Bella no necesitaba protección física, era más fuerte que yo en ese ámbito. Era su mente la que estaba sola y desprotegida, y yo iba a ayudarle. La decisión estaba tomada ahora. A la tarde siguiente, después de clases, la acompañaría hasta su casa. Le hablaría de mi familia, de nuestra dieta, de las historias tras cada uno de nosotros. Le pediría que fuese conmigo a visitarlos, o podíamos reunirnos en su casa, si eso la hacía sentir más segura.

Respiré profundamente, intentando centrar mis ideas. Ahora por fin iba a hacer lo correcto. Le diría, con todo el tacto posible. Le hablaría de mi familia, de los deseos de todos por conocerla, la invitaría a venir. Me angustiaba terriblemente la posibilidad de que ella no quisiera y que se apartara de mí, pero tenía que hacerlo. Por ella, por su seguridad. Era lo mejor. La amaba tanto como para protegerla por todos los medios.

Mis dedos acariciaron el teclado una última vez, y entonces retiré las manos, sorprendido. La melodía que acababa de componer no estaba mal, pero era… excesiva. No era la correcta para Bella. A ella intentaba darle calma, consuelo, paz interior. Mi reciente composición había sido una catarsis de mis propias y conflictivas emociones. Mis manos se deslizaron otra vez por el teclado, acariciando suavemente ahora los rectángulos blancos y negros delante de mí.

Me centré en Bella, en mi deseo de que ella encontrase tranquilidad y armonía a mi lado, y por sí solos mis dedos empezaron a dibujar una intrincada melodía. Intricada, pero bonita, agradable, serena. Como Bella. Mis manos siguieron por unos minutos, al cabo de los cuales aparté las manos del piano, satisfecho. Una preciosa canción de cuna, un arrullo, acababa de prácticamente componerse solo. Irónico, considerando que Bella no dormía… pero la melodía era preciosa, modestia aparte.

Me dediqué a interpretarla por un largo rato, introduciendo variaciones y corrigiendo aquí y allá cuando me pareció que hacía falta. Jasper y Alice regresaron de su cacería y se retiraron a su habitación. Alice estaba impaciente por revisar su guardarropas, convencida que tendría que salir de compras dentro de poco. Jasper estaba más interesado en seguir con la lectura de _La interpretación de los sueños_, de Sigmund Freud, y como de costumbre dejó que Alice hiciera y deshiciera a su antojo. Ahora a Jasper le había dado por la psicología; raro, considerando que por lo normal se interesaba más por filosofía o historia. Pero qué más da, era interesante oír su mente cuando leía.

Una misma mente suena de modos distintos si la persona está recordando, si piensa en vaguedades, si se esfuerza en calcular mentalmente… y la variante más interesante, al menos en las personas inteligentes, es cuando leen. Un lector consciente e inteligente, como Jasper, no se limitaba a leer con piloto automático, por así decirlo, sin ser consciente más que de las palabras ante sus ojos. Él leía el texto, lo asimilaba y comprendía, y a la vez establecía comparaciones, reflexiones y puntos de apoyo y discrepancia con otros autores que ya había leído o con sucesos vividos. Oír la mente de alguien que lee, alguien inteligente, es hasta más enriquecedor que leer uno mismo un libro.

Carlisle era mi lector favorito cuando de libros se trataba, aunque Jasper lo superaba cuando se trataba de ciencias sociales. Emmett era muy bueno en literatura. Uno podría tener el prejuicio que Emmett era mucho músculo y poco cerebro, pero no: si de literatura, el arte de escribir con estética, se trataba, Emmett era un lector estupendo y un crítico acertado. Alice estaba sólo un paso por detrás de él, sus visiones interrumpiendo la lectura me fastidiaban un poco.

Esme leía mucho y todo tipo de textos, pero no era una lectora tan hábil. Lo suyo era más la acción, lo práctico, antes que la lectura silenciosa. Era brillante con las manualidades, y los humanos opinaban que cocinaba estupendo. Rosalie era una lectora inteligente, el problema era que ella y yo teníamos puntos de vista muy distintos, y oír un libro a través de una mente con la que no estoy de acuerdo la mayor parte del tiempo es un ejercicio demasiado agotador.

Emmett y Rosalie seguían en el garage, Emmett estaba teniendo que alisar el parachoques abollado con los dedos. Rosalie le había ordenado eso sólo para mantenerlo ocupado, porque no pensaba ni por un segundo volver a colocarle al jeep el mismo parachoques reparado. Esme estaba en el estudio, reubicando el proyecto de casa de fin de semana de Jasper y Alice en el plano de modo que quedara cardinalmente ubicado de un modo perfecto.

De pronto, una visión llegando de la mente de Alice me invadió. Carlisle estaba llegando a casa, Esme bajaba la escalera, Carlisle la saludaba con beso. Lo extraño era que tenía lugar esta noche, y era de noche, no de madrugada. ¿Carlisle regresaría antes? ¿Por qué?

Fruncí el ceño, confundido. Me sorprendía esa visión, sobre todo por su claridad. Era algo que pasaría casi, casi con toda seguridad. En eso, sonó el teléfono de Esme.

-¡Hola, amor! –Carlisle sonaba feliz al otro lado de la línea. Aunque hablaba en voz normal, todos dentro de casa lo escuchamos sin problemas-. El doctor Snow y yo cambiamos turnos, de modo que estoy libre esta noche. ¿Querrías ir al cine? Te prometí que iríamos en cuanto tuviese libre…

-¡Sí, claro, por supuesto! –exclamó Esme, feliz-. ¿Qué vamos a ver?

-Lo que quieras. No sé qué están dando, creo que hay una película sobre la vida de Julio César en cartel –respondió Carlisle-. Las enfermeras estaban hablando hoy sobre una comedia romántica, de un abogado que conoce a una mujer divorciada que tiene un hijo adolescente, y sobre cómo tiene que ganarse al chico para que le permita casarse con la madre… Parece interesante. Otras dos son para niños, dibujitos animados y eso. Ah, y una de artes marciales, con muchos golpes y patadas. ¿Hay alguna que te interese?

-Hmm… voy a echar un vistazo en Internet, a ver qué tienen para ofrecer –decidió Esme-. Te mando un beso, ¡no tardes!

-Voy tan rápido como me permite el límite de velocidad –contestó él.

Me esforcé en prestarle más atención a la música después de eso. La cabeza de Esme era la de una adolescente enamorada, como cada vez que Carlisle la invitaba a salir. Alice, que por supuesto estaba al tanto de todo, acudió presurosa a ayudarle con la ropa y el peinado, bajo la consigna "casual, pero elegante", mientras Esme velozmente buscaba en su computadora portátil una película que pareciera interesante. Era toda una ventaja que los cines publicaran en la red las películas que tenían en cartel.

El Mercedes llegó poco después. Los pensamientos de Carlisle eran tranquilos, un vago recuerdo de su jornada laboral, sobre una anciana testaruda que creía que él era demasiado joven para ser médico diplomado y exigió ver su título en medicina antes de permitirle revisarla. También estaban presentes las ganas de ver a Esme, su deseo de pasar esa noche con ella…

-Buenas noches –saludó en general, dejando su maletín y su abrigo en el sitio de siempre, junto al reloj de pie. Noté distraídamente que faltaba poco para medianoche.

Algunos murmullos le respondieron de distintos lugares de la casa, yo lo saludé con una inclinación de cabeza, sin dejar de tocar.

_¿Una nueva composición? Es bonita… hac__e tiempo que no tocabas. ¿Va dedicada a alguien en especial? _

Le sonreí por toda respuesta, dejando que el recuerdo del rostro sonriente de Bella inundara mi mente. Él abrió los ojos más los ojos y sonrió a su vez. El reloj empezó a dar las cuatro campanadas que indicaban una hora en punto.

_Ya era hora de que lo reconocieras, Edward. Oh, vamos, todos nos dimos cuenta que estás completamente enamorado de ella.__ Me alegro por ti, mereces ser feliz, y ella es la indicada. _

El reloj empezó a dar las doce campanadas que indicaban que era medianoche. Seguí la conversación mental con mi padre sin preocuparme con la hora, ¿qué le puede importar el tiempo a un inmortal?

_No sé si ella pensará lo mismo _pensé con algo de desánimo._ La mayor parte del tiempo soy su amigo… y yo no quiero ser sólo eso. _

_No puedes saber lo que piensa ella, ¿no? _Reflexionó Carlisle mentalmente. _Quizás esté sintiendo lo mismo, y tampoco sepa cómo tratar con esto. No poder oír su mente lo hará más difícil, pero creo que también mejor. Tendrás que aprender a leer sus gestos, su tono de voz, sus muecas… _

_Es lo que llevo haciendo desde que la conocí _respondí con algo de acidez. El reloj ya había dado tres campanadas.

_¿Te fastidia tanto que justo cuando más quisieras poder oír la mente de alguien y saber qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza, tu don no funciona? _comprendió él, pero fue lo suficientemente amable como para formularlo como una pregunta y no como acusación. _Para prácticamente todo el mundo, ésta es la realidad del día a día. Lo más habitual es no saber qué pasa exactamente por la cabeza de la persona amada, y quizás es mejor así… Una pareja se compone de dos personas, personas distintas que necesitan también de un poco de privacidad, tanto física como mental. _Y con una sonrisa algo irónica, añadió:_ Desde que tu don despertó, confiaste siempre mucho en él, quizás demasiado. Será todo un reto ver cómo te las arreglas sin esa ventaja. _

_Daría tanto por saber cómo puede detenerme _confesé, intentando además cambiar de tema. Cinco campanadas, contó vagamente mi cerebro._ No es consciente de lo que hace, estoy seguro. Es sólo… tan enigmático. _

_Sin duda. Sabes que tenemos muchas ganas de conocerla…la chica que consiguió hacerte tan feliz, después de tantos años, y además tiene un don tan extraordinario y una historia increíble detrás… _empezó Carlisle, diplomático, pero ansioso. _En cuanto los sentimientos entre los dos y el tipo de relación que mantienen hayan quedado en claro, ¿la traerás a casa? _

Le di un breve recorrido mental por lo que había pasado esa tarde, y el ultimátum al que me habían sometido. El oyó todo con atención y cautela. El reloj ya iba por la décima campanada cuando Carlisle me respondió.

_No creo que la fecha límite sea una buena idea, pero sí tengo que adherir en cuanto al resto. El riesgo crece, y no queremos que ella acabe en problemas, ni tampoco terminar nosotros metidos en líos. Y de momento, tanto los Vulturis como la gente de La Push significa un serio peligro para Bella, aunque los primeros más que los segundos, claro. _

Las últimas dos campanadas marcaron que era oficialmente medianoche. Toda nuestra conversación mental se había desarrollado a velocidad vampírica, durante el tiempo que el reloj tardaba en dar las doce campanadas.

Esme apareció en el tope superior de la escalera, llevando un vestido blanco muy elegante, y al verla Carlisle se olvidó a Bella, los habitantes de la reserva quiluete, los Vulturi y hasta su propio nombre. Sólo tenía ojos y pensamientos para Esme, que sonreía levemente, tan atontada de amor como él.

Esme bajó lenta y elegantemente la escalera hasta los brazos abiertos de Carlisle, que la recibió en un abrazo reverencial, como si ella fuese un bien precioso y frágil que con demasiada facilidad podía dañarse. Compartieron un suave beso que fue pura mil y azúcar.

-Estás hermosa, más que de costumbre, si eso es posible –le murmuró él, admirándola.

-Sólo es un vestido nuevo… -musitó ella, pero mentalmente estaba feliz de haberlo impresionado.

-Subo a cambiarme, tardo sólo unos segundos –prometió Carlisle, dándole un beso suave. En efecto, al cabo de cinco segundos estaba de nuevo junto a Esme, vistiendo un conjunto más informal que el que usaba para ir a trabajar. Carlisle le ayudó a Esme a deslizarse dentro de un abrigo de seda blanca y ambos compartieron otro beso suave.

Él le ofreció su brazo y ella aceptó, encantada con esas pequeñas galanterías. Cuando iban a paso humano hasta la puerta, de pronto sonó el teléfono fijo de casa. Levanté la vista, confundido. Había estado tan absorto mirando a quienes consideraba mis padres, y soñando con que Bella y yo algún día también pudiésemos interactuar con tanto amor y naturalidad, que no presté atención a la cabeza de Alice, que solía ser quien nos avisaba en esos casos quién era la persona más conveniente para atender.

-Carlisle, atiende, y ten paciencia –advirtió Alice, bajando velozmente las escaleras, con una expresión tensa en el rostro-. El amigo de Charlie Swan, el hombre quiluete que hoy estuvo en lo de los Swan, quiere hablarte respecto a Bella.

Todos en la casa nos tensamos. ¿Los quiluetes creerían que uno de nosotros había mordido a Bella? El tratado se consideraría roto en ese caso. ¿Nos exigirían que abandonáramos Forks? Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie entraron al salón también, las mismas expresiones tensas y pensamientos confusos.

Carlisle, serio, descolgó el teléfono y compuso su voz más correcta y diplomática.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches –escuchamos todos. Era una voz masculina, tensa-. ¿Con la casa de los Cullen? Quisiera hablar con el doctor, por favor –su voz era muy correcta, aunque un poco rígida.

-Él habla. Soy Carlisle Cullen. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

-Buenas noches, doctor –el interlocutor sonó más rígido que antes-. Le habla William Black, de La Push, la reserva de los quiluete –se presentó, formalmente.

-¿Es usted descendiente de Ephraim Black? –le preguntó Carlisle, interesado.

-Sí, el nieto de Ephraim Black, sí –respondió el otro hombre, secamente.

-Es un gusto hablar con usted, señor Black. ¿Quería hablarme por alguna razón en especial? –ofreció Carlisle educadamente.

-Vea, mi hijo y yo estuvimos esta tarde en casa de los Swan, y la hija del jefe de policía Charlie Swan nos llamó enormemente la atención –señaló el tal William Black con voz acusatoria-. Isabella Swan, alias Bella. ¿Ya escuchó hablar de ella?

-Sí, Isabella asiste a la misma escuela que mis hijos –respondió Carlisle, honesto pero cauteloso.

-Ajá.

-Oí hablar de ella… -continuó Carlisle, y tras una breve pasusa, añadió-… y de lo que ella es, también.

-Eso supuse. ¿Y no piensa hacer nada? –el tono de voz del señor Black era incisivo, y empeoró cuando siguió hablando-. ¿Supongo que ella no está siguiendo su dieta, doctor?

-Señor Black, yo no soy más que un ciudadano común, sin derecho de decirle a nadie qué es lo que debe hacer y qué no, salvo las indicaciones que doy a mis pacientes –dijo Carlisle en tono firme, pero amable-. Dado que la señorita Swan no es uno de ellos, no estoy en condiciones de ordenarla nada. Ella no forma parte de mi familia, y no tengo ningún derecho ni autoridad sobre ella. Tendríamos que ponernos de acuerdo si el Tratado…

-Esto no tienen nada que ver con el Tratado –bufó el señor Black, interrumpiendo a Carlisle de un modo poco amable.

-Por cierto, permítame asegurarle que nadie de mi familia estuvo involucrado en la transformación de Isabella –se apresuró a aclarar Carlisle, sabiendo que para los quiluetes ése era un tema especialmente delicado.

-Sí, le creo que usted no tuvo nada que ver –reconoció el señor Black, sorprendiéndonos a todos-. Ni usted ni su familia, le creo. Charlie me dijo que ya estaba así de cambiada cuando llegó a Forks.

-Gracias por su confianza -Carlisle estaba tan sorprendido como el resto de nosotros.

-Lo que quiero decir es… vea, a usted y los suyos les permitimos quedarse, porque no atacan a la gente –expuso el señor Black, haciéndonos bufar y rodar los ojos. "Les permitimos quedarse", dijo. Como si unos cuantos humanos tuviesen los medios necesarios para expulsarnos de este lugar…-. Le soy sincero, su presencia tan cerca de la reserva no me agrada, pero es… soportable. Pero esta chica, ¡está viviendo en medio del pueblo! ¡Entre los humanos!

-Isabella vive con su padre, como es lógico y esperable –respondió Carlisle suavemente.

-No conozco las reglas que rigen a quienes son como usted –comenzó William Black de nuevo, más formal y también en un tono más cauto-. Pero, por favor, ¿podría alguien de su familia explicarle a Isabella sobre el Tratado y todo lo que conlleva?

Seis pares de ojos se clavaron en mí, acusadores en la mayoría de los casos. Sólo Esme parecía preocupada, y Carlisle, indeciso.

-Permítame un segundo, señor Black –respondió Carlisle-. Somos una familia que toma las decisiones en conjunto, voy a someter el tema a votación.

-¿Votación…? Ah, ya veo, muy democrático –gruñó el señor Black, que debió creer que era una maniobra de Carlisle para evadir el tema.

Carlisle miró alrededor, la votación se completó en un segundo. Todos estábamos a favor de hablarle a Bella, aunque los términos en que lo expresamos y las razones que nos impulsaban eran ligeramente (o no tan ligeramente) distintos.

-¿Y cuál es…? –insistió el señor Black, impaciente, al otro lado de la línea.

-Edward, uno de mis hijos, hablará con Bella antes que acabe la semana –informó Carlisle.

-Bien, no le negaré que me alegro, doctor –expresó el señor Black, y esa vez pronunció el título sin el habitual matiz despectivo.

-Vamos a invitarla a venir a casa, para poder hablar calmadamente con ella.

-Bien. Sí, por favor.

-Isabella es muy nueva en esto y lo está llevando muy bien, pero es un peligro hasta para sí misma. Vamos a hablar con ella cuanto antes.

-Cuanto antes. Sí, eso me tranquilizaría mucho, gracias.

-Señor Black, con el mayor respeto, no esperaba menos de un descendiente de Ephraim Black que su decisión de dejar de un lado una enemistad de tan larga data en pro del bienestar de su comunidad –dijo Carlisle con cierto tono de admiración en la voz-. Su abuelo, permítame que se lo diga, fue un gran hombre, muy preocupado por su pueblo y su gente… y me alegra que La Push cuente con un protector tan noble y valiente como usted, un digno heredero del hombre que no dudó en plantarle frente a los vampiros y establecer un tratado que defendiera a su pueblo.

Nos quedamos mirando a Carlisle con un poco de sospecha. ¿Estaba diciéndole eso al tal señor Black para congraciarse con él? No era en absoluto el tipo de comportamiento que Carlisle solía tener… oí entonces en su mente que sus sentimientos y reacciones eran sinceros, que pensaba exactamente lo que había dicho, y que no exageraba al decirle al señor Black que se alegraba por que los habitantes de la reserva que tuviesen a alguien que se preocupaba por su bienestar.

Admiraba a Ephraim Black, un líder que junto a sólo dos hombres-lobo más le había exigido a los vampiros que se alejasen de sus tierras, y pese a su evidente inferioridad numérica no había temido morir si gracias a eso ponía a salvo a su comunidad. La batalla no había tenido lugar finalmente y en lugar de eso se acordó el Tratado, pero ese acto desinteresado había impactado profundamente a Carlisle.

Entonces el señor Black volvió a hablar. Su voz estaba libre del tono feroz y sonaba amable, un poquito enternecida y orgullosa.

-Gracias. Es… creo que es lo más enorgullecedor que podía decirme. Gracias.

-Gracias a usted, señor Black –respondió Carlisle-. Por favor, quédese tranquilo, a más tardar este fin de semana, las cosas estarán… no puedo prometerle que solucionadas, pero definitivamente… encaminadas hacia una próxima solución.

-Adiós, doctor Cullen –había respeto en el tono del señor Black.

-Adiós, señor Black.

Carlisle colgó el teléfono. Nos quedamos mirándonos entre nosotros en silencio por unos segundos, decenas de pensamientos y conjeturas dentro de cada cabeza.

-Eso fue… inesperado –dijo Esme rompiendo el silencio-. No sé qué es lo que esperé de alguien que descubre que la hija de su amigo se convirtió en vampiresa, pero debo decir que llamar por teléfono a alguien que se sabe que es vampiro para pedirle que ponga al tanto a esta joven y así impida que ella ataque a la comunidad en la que uno vive y a la que busca proteger… Esa es ciertamente una actitud muy madura.

-Más allá de lo increíble de toda la situación, este hombre pensó bien lo que hacía y actuó con lógica –reconoció Jasper, pensativo-. Creo… que no sólo estaba protegiendo a su comunidad. Charlie Swan es su amigo, ¿no? Debe haber sido bastante impresionante para el señor Black ver que su amigo está viviendo bajo el mismo techo que una vampiresa.

-La verdad, creo que hizo lo único razonable –opinó Emmett encogiéndose de hombros-. Acusar a Bella de ser vampiro frente a su padre no creo que haya sido nunca una opción. Amenazarla o atacarla, menos aún.

-Ahora nadie tiene excusa –casi gruñó Rosalie, encarándome-. ¿Cuándo piensas dignarte a decirle…?

-Mañana mismo –la interrumpí, sin hacer caso a su viperina lengua ni a sus insultos mentales-. Después de clase.

Estaba más preocupado intentando imaginar la reacción de Bella. ¿Estaría asustada? ¿Aceptaría ir conmigo a casa? ¿Bella me creería si yo le aseguraba que no pensábamos lastimarla…?

Un agudo grito de Alice me devolvió a la realidad. Su cuerpo estaba rígido, Jasper tenía un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y con el otro intentaba sujetar sus manos, que temblaban. La cara de Alice era puro espanto, una visión de las malas la estaba azotando.

Y qué visión. Yo también me tensé en cuanto la mente de Alice empezó a bombardearme con las más terribles imágenes: Bella corría por un bosque lentamente, su rostro desencajado, yendo hacia una luz, quizás una casa, pero Bella se hacía cada vez más borrosa, y cuando llegaba a donde estaba la luz, desaparecía por completo.

-Bella está en problemas –susurró Alice, aterrada.

Yo me lancé hacia la puerta, decidido a salir corriendo a buscar a Bella hasta debajo de las piedras si hiciera falta, pero Carlisle me aferró por el brazo y me detuvo. Intenté librarme, él también había contemplado la visión de Alice, ¡él debía saber que no teníamos un segundo que perder…!

-Edward, no podemos precipitarnos –dijo él en voz baja y grave-. No puede llegar antes que suceda, esto está pasando dentro de muy poco. No puedes impedirlo.

-¡Si todavía no pasó, puedo llegar antes, puedo impedirlo…! –le gruñí, intentando soltarme.

Él me liberó pasado un segundo, pero me congelé más que antes en mi sitio. Carlisle estaba teniendo una visión ahora, eso no era común, y tanto más impresionante por eso.

Bella otra vez, apartándose de un cuerpo humano, una expresión de puro horror en su rostro mientras tocaba el abdomen del humano, que parecía muerto.

-¿Eso es antes o después de la de Alice? –jadeé, asustado.

-Antes –musitó Carlisle, anonadado-. Sucederá en menos de un minuto.

-¿Qué es lo que…?

-Bella está atacando a un humano, pero se arrepentirá horrores después… quizás esa persona sea alguien que ella conoce… -explicó Carlisle al resto de la familia-. Es después de eso que entra en escena la visión de Alice, donde Bella va corriendo por el bosque, perdida, y se vuelve cada vez más borrosa conforme se acerca a una casa, hasta que al final desaparece del todo.

-¡No puedo verla! –exclamó Alice de pronto-. ¡No puedo ver nada del futuro de Bella! ¡Es como si hubiese…!

-…desaparecido –completó Carlisle, evitando la otra palabra que yo tenía en la punta de mi lengua: **muerto**.

-Tenemos que organizarnos –decidió Carlisle, que a diferencia de Alice había vuelto a enfocar la mirada y estaba contemplándonos a todos con seriedad-. Esme, cielo, lo lamento, pero la salida queda para otra ocasión.

-Claro, no te preocupes –murmuró Esme, sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Evité por muy poco rodar los ojos. Sólo a Carlisle se le daba por disculparse en medio de una misión de búsqueda y rescate.

-Tenemos a Bella corriendo por un bosque, pero no sabemos cuál exactamente –expuso Carlisle-. Vamos a dividirnos: Emmett, Rosalie, rastreen los alrededores de Forks. Jasper, Alice, les corresponde el área alrededor de la autopista, vislumbré una calle detrás de Bella en la visión. Esme, Edward y yo rastrillaremos desde el límite con los quiluetes hacia el sur. Después de todo, Bella puede haber entrado en territorio de la reserva sin saberlo.

Ignoré varias miradas envenenadas y voces mentales insultantes. Ya tendrían tiempo más tarde de echarme eso en cara, ahora teníamos que encontrar a Bella.

-Sigo sin poder verla… -se quejó Alice, ansiosa-. Me preocupa…

No perdimos más tiempo; todos salimos disparados en las direcciones establecidas.

.

Respecto a la zona que nos tocó, Esme se ocupó de la zona boscosa cercana a la playa, pero sin llegar hasta la playa misma, que ya se encontraba al otro lado de la línea imaginaria del Tratado. Carlisle empezó a rastrillar los angostos y sinuosos caminos forestales. Yo revisé toda la zona hasta el límite con el territorio hostil, el que nos estaba vedado, pero no encontré nada. Estuve entre aliviado y decepcionado: Bella no había cruzado la frontera hacia el territorio quiluete, lo cual era bueno; pero seguíamos sin tener idea de dónde estaba ella, y eso era muy malo.

De pronto cambió el viento, y una brisa propicia me envió desde el territorio quiluete una ráfaga de olía a bosque, a humo de caño de escape… y muy tenuemente, a Bella.

Yo hubiese reconocido su olor entre un millón de otros aromas. Puede que suene como que soy un psicópata demente y depravado, pero su olor corporal era el más maravilloso perfume, un aroma inigualable, que enloquecía a mi parte más bestial. Hubiese podido pasar horas sólo olfateándola; ella olía mejor que el más caro de los perfumes, al menos para mí. Los demás sólo percibían por su olor que Bella era claramente otro vampiro, pero no notaban nada excepcional. Por suerte, sólo conmigo comportándome como un animal en celo, era suficiente.

Seguí el tenue rastro, cada vez más débil a medida que el viento seguía soplando. Bella no había estado exactamente ahí, sino a alguna distancia, y el viento me traía no su olor, sino el rastro de ese olor, y mezclado con una serie de otros aromas.

Dudé sólo una fracción de segundo cuando noté que la pista que había encontrado me llevaba a entrar en el territorio de la reserva. Seguí adelante, ya lidiaría con eso más tarde. Oteé los pensamientos de quienes estaban allí en cuanto las primeras casas estuvieron a la vista, pero toda la gente parecía estar durmiendo. No me sorprendía, eran apenas pasadas las cuatro y media de la madrugada.

Entonces lo encontré. Un rastro claro, preciso, y que no tenía más de un rato de antigüedad. No hacía ni media hora que Bella había pasado por ahí. Yo no era muy hábil rastreando, pero este olor era tan claro como una señal luminosa en medio de una habitación a oscuras. Ni siquiera yo podía perderme.

O eso creí. Bella había dado vueltas y caminado en círculos, vuelto sobre sus pasos, como si no estuviese segura de a dónde iba. La estela de su olor se cruzaba y confundía, y yo llevaba tanto tiempo inhalando su esencia que llegó un momento en que tuve que detenerme a respirar aire que no oliese a Bella, tratando de despejar mi cabeza. Pero por fin encontré el rumbo, parecía que al último trecho Bella lo había hecho en línea relativamente recta…

Y ahí estaba, la luz a lo lejos, que parecía como salir de una casa, pero era demasiado amplia. Igual que en la visión de Alice. Bella tenía que estar cerca. Me acerqué con cuidado, siguiendo siempre el rastro de olor. Sí, ella había estado ahí, y hacía solo minutos. Estaba cerca…

En eso, escuché un grito, o quizás aullido es una descripción más acertada. Si tuviese sangre en las venas, se me hubiese helado. Era dolor puro, desesperación, pánico. Por un momento creí que Carlisle se había confundido, que su visión era posterior a la de Alice, y que era la víctima la que chillaba, pero entonces un segundo grito siguió al primero y noté que era Bella quien aullaba.

Decir que volé es poco. Estuve en la puerta de ese lugar, que resultó ser una especie de garage, de taller mecánico, tan rápido que no debió contar como tiempo transcurrido. Tal como temía, Bella estaba allí, aovillada en el suelo, con los brazos fuertemente cerrados en torno al cuello de un hombre joven que le hablaba en voz baja, intentando que reaccionara.

-¿Bella? –le preguntaba en un susurro estremecido-. Bella, por favor, reacciona… ¿Bella? ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Bella? Soy yo, Jacob. Jacob Black, ¿recuerdas? Bella, por favor… tenemos que buscar ayuda…

Es increíble que en un momento como ése yo pudiese sentirme celoso. Pero no pude evitarlo: ver a Bella abrazada a ese otro hombre sacó lo peor de mí, y sólo con un gran esfuerzo me contuve de romperlo en pedazos ahí mismo. Lo salvó el que sus pensamientos gritaran a los cuatro vientos que lo que más le importaba era que Bella reaccionara, que estuviese bien, y que le explicara cómo había llegado ahí desde ninguna parte.

-La ayuda ya llegó –dije en voz muy baja, sobresaltando al otro, que no parecía haberme oído llegar.

Me miró velozmente, la extrañeza llenando su cabeza. Captó que yo me parecía vagamente a Bella, aunque no parecía haberme identificado como vampiro. Ella no reaccionó en absoluto. Estaba anormalmente quieta, no reaccionaba, y ni siquiera estaba respirando. Falta completa de signos vitales, ni siquiera el más instintivo, como lo es respirar, no es nunca una bueno noticia.

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen –me presenté en voz baja, arrodillándome junto al joven y a Bella, que aún no lo había soltado. Mis mounstrosos celos aullaban de frustración-. Bella, voy a llevarte a casa… -y dirigiéndome al tal Jacob, por lo que había oído, expliqué- Mi padre es médico, él sabrá qué hacer. Pero me temo que Bella está en un estado de shock traumático difícil de superar. ¿Cómo llegó aquí?

-No tengo idea, yo miré y de pronto ella estaba en la entrada… -me dijo, la confusión llenando sus sentidos. Pero su cabeza me dio un buen resumen de los hechos, aunque él no lo supiera-. Le pregunté cómo había llegado, si estaba bien, y entonces empezó a gritar y llorar… y después quedó así –narró, conmocionado.

-Vamos –dije, e intenté tomar a Bella en brazos.

Pero la chica que hasta ese momento había parecido muerta de pronto revivió, sólo para aferrarse a Jacob con todas sus fuerzas, enterrando la cara en su hombro y negándose a soltarlo. Mis celos por un segundo casi me impulsaron a arrancarla de sus brazos sin importarme si lo mataba en el intento, pero debía ser una persona importante para Bella si se aferraba así a él, y no era precisamente lo mejor para mantener la paz si yo descuartizaba a un quiluete en su mismo territorio. Intentamos hablarle a Bella, calmarla, hasta desasirla por la fuerza, pero tenía un agarre de lo más fuerte y yo no podía arriesgarme a lastimar al humano.

-Oh, rayos, no hay tiempo que perder –gruñí después de un rato de esfuerzo inútil por ambas partes. Estaba amaneciendo, una luminosidad tenue pintaba el cielo por el este.

-Jacob –dije entonces recordando algo casualmente mencionado esa noche por el señor Black: "mi hijo y yo estuvimos esta tarde en casa de los Swan"-, ¿casualmente tu padre es William Black?

-Sí –admitió en un susurro, pensando que yo le echaría en cara las supersticiones de su padre.

-Eso simplifica las cosas –me medio sonreí-. Entonces sabes lo que Bella y yo somos.

-¡Yo no creo en esas tontas leyendas…! –empezó Jacob airadamente, pero yo no tenía tiempo ni ganas de discutir y opté por algo más simple, aunque también más arriesgado.

De todos modos, el chico sabía, más o menos, no era una diferencia de vida o muerte si yo le confirmaba que sus leyendas eran verdad. De hecho, sólo estaría logrando que en adelante respetara más a su padre. Los tomé a él y a Bella colgada de su cuello, y los eché sobre el hombro izquierdo sin esfuerzo.

-Tal vez deberías –reí sin humor-. Sujétate a Bella, esto puede ponerse movido.

Sin detenerme a revisar si me había hecho caso, los sujeté a ambos con firmeza y eché a correr de regreso a casa lo más rápido posible, ignorando lo mejor posible la risa que me causaba el caos mental de Jacob Black, y la desesperación que me embargaba al notar que Bella seguía sin reaccionar.

.

N/A: esto creo que ya se la adelanté a un/una lector/ra impaciente, y es que me salgo del canon otro poco más con el hecho que aquí todos los vampiros tienen dones excepcionales. Fue un quebradero de cabeza encontrar el don más adecuado para cada uno, pero estoy conforme con el resultado. Los de Rosalie y Emmett están expuestos de un modo muy claro; Jasper, Alice y Edward conservan los suyos; Esme y Carlisle son un poco más raros y serán explicados en detalle más tarde.


	9. La Tregua

¡Hola gente en el mundo del fan fiction! Por fin avanza temporalmente la historia. Con ustedes, el capítulo 9: _La tregua_. Éste es un capítulo de transición, intermedio, una pausa antes de la acción intensa de los próximos dos: _El sonido y la furia_, y el mucho más relevante para la trama, _El jardín de los senderos que se bifurcan_. Jacob y Carlisle se roban olímpicamente el protagonismo del capítulo, pero sólo por esta vez.

Por lo demás, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, como ya lo saben.

Una pequeña aclaración sobre el capítulo anterior: el asunto de los dones extras se salió un poco de madre, por favor recuerden que ésa no es la parte fundamental de la historia, sino sólo una nota de color del relato. Gracias a todos los que comentaron, desde luego, pero no se desesperen; cada cosa a su debido tiempo.

Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron reviews anónimos y a quienes no tengo otro medio que éste para agradecer. No tengo la lista completa aquí ahora, pero leí cada uno con mucha atención, y los tengo en cuenta.

Ahora sí: en el capítulo anterior, habíamos quedado con Edward llevando en brazos a Jacob y Bella. Aquí la acción comienza en el momento inmediatamente posterior.

.

LA TREGUA

.

Corrí todo lo rápido que podía con una carga extra de cien kilos o más de peso. Bella seguía sin reaccionar; la cabeza de Jacob Black era un carrusel. El pobre ni siquiera era capaz de formar pensamientos coherentes, y seguía preguntándose si esto era algún extraño sueño o si estaba despierto de verdad.

Tuve que detenerme al llegar a la carretera y escondernos entre los árboles. Un automóvil de color azul entraba a la reserva a una velocidad angustiosamente lenta; el conductor y su acompañante estaban mirándose cada pocos segundos con boba adoración. Por sus pensamientos, era obvio que estaban enamoradísimos y que habían pasado un buen rato conversando y besándose como si no hubiese un mañana.

_¡Ése es Sam… y Leah está con él! ¡Es verdad que están saliendo…! Tengo que decirle a Seth. Ese chantaje debe valer unos dólares, podemos ir a medias… _

Contuve una sonrisa ante los pensamientos tan humanos y adolescentes de Jacob. El automóvil pasó por fin y volví a correr, lo más rápido que podía, directamente hacia casa, intentando al mismo tiempo enviarle un mensaje mental a Carlisle, sin estar del todo seguro de que él estuviese oyéndome.

Una vez en el porche frente a casa, dejé a Bella (que aún no había reaccionado) y a Jacob (que seguía conmocionado) y busqué a toda velocidad mi teléfono. Tuve que calmarme y recordarme que romper el teléfono no haría más que retrasarme antes de estar en condiciones de oprimir el número de marcación rápida que me comunicaba con Carlisle. Había momentos en que la súper fuerza no podía ser sino inoportuna…

-¿Apareció? –fue lo primero que mi padre en tantos sentidos que importan casi escupió dentro del teléfono.

-Sí, está en estado de shock o algo así, y abrazada a uno de los quiluetes… el hijo del hombre que te llamó hace un par de horas –no pude evitar sonreír cínicamente al percatarme que el mundo era, verdaderamente, un pañuelo-. No conseguí desasirla, de modo que los traje a los dos a casa.

-¡¿QUE QUÉ?! –Carlisle nunca había sonado tan alterado.

-Por favor, vengan cuanto antes, Bella no está bien…

-¿Cómo que llevaste a un chico quiluete a casa…? ¡Que para colmo es el hijo del líder tribal…! –el tono cambió de alterado a estar al borde del colapso nervioso cuando añadió-. Edward, ¿cómo los llevaste? Todos salimos a pie de casa…

-Y los traje a pie… corriendo, de hecho –confesé.

-…

El silencio de al otro lado de la línea no era buena señal.

-¿Papá? –probé. Llamarlo 'papá' siempre ayudaba a calmar las cosas.

-Tenemos un par de cosas que charlar sobre cierto tema relacionado con "mantener el secreto", hijo mío –la voz de Carlisle era ominosa, pero un ligero silbido empezó a oírse, señal de que él estaba corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Él sabía –me defendí-. O al menos, su padre sabe. Es cuestión de tiempo…

-No se trata de eso –me interrumpió Carlisle, un poco feroz-. Espero que seas consciente de que si los Vulturi, tarde o temprano, descubren que el chico sabe, él es hombre muerto. ¿Consideraste eso?

-Los quiluetes lo saben desde hace décadas y nunca nadie murió –protesté, echando un vistazo cauteloso al chico, que se estaba pellizcando el brazo. Todavía intentaba dilucidar si estaba en medio de un sueño o no.

-Porque nunca nadie supo que ellos sabían –refutó Carlisle-. Y de todos modos, si estamos intentando que crean que la existencia de los nuestros es un mito, secuestrar a uno de ellos y llevarlo directo a casa de un modo obviamente no-humano no es el modo más sensato de proceder, créeme.

-¡Estaba desesperado! –estallé-. Bella no reacciona, está como… como muerta.

-Sé que es de mal gusto recordártelo, pero técnicamente ella está muerta –señaló Carlisle un poco ásperamente-. ¿Podrías ser más específico?

-¡No me refiero a eso! –grité, en los límites de mi cordura-. ¡Ella no respira, no parpadea, no se mueve, no habla…! ¡Está catatónica!

-Eso es más claro. Estamos casi ahí…

Un segundo más tarde Carlisle y Esme entraban corriendo a toda velocidad al jardín. Carlisle todavía llevaba el teléfono en la mano, junto a la cara.

-Déjame verla –ordenó Carlisle, plantándose frente a Bella y Jacob, y dándole un susto tremendo al joven humano, considerando que para sus ojos mis padres debieron parecerle salidos de la nada. Esme, indecisa, se detuvo unos pasos más atrás.

-¿Bella? –probó Carlisle cautelosamente-. ¿Puedes oírme?

Ella no reaccionó. Carlisle siguió hablándole un minuto en tono pausado y tranquilizador, mientras revisaba sus ojos, comprobaba que no tenía heridas físicas, e intentaba oír su mente sin lograrlo. Por fin, Bella renuentemente soltó a Jacob Black, aunque seguía con la mirada perdida, la cara inexpresiva y sin dar señales de que se enterara de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Permitió dócilmente que Carlisle la sentara en una silla de jardín que había allí y ahí se quedó, quieta, sin moverse, sin respirar y sin parpadear.

Mi ánimo decayó otro poco. Bella se veía tan… vacía, tan muerta. Era estremecedor.

-Me temo que no hay mucho que pueda hacer por Bella –reconoció Carlisle, derrotado-. Su escudo mental impide que sepa qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza, no puedo captar ninguna emoción emanando de ella, y tampoco tengo acceso a sus recuerdos. Aunque… Esme, ¿querrías probar? Quizás…

-Puedo intentarlo –aceptó Esme, dirigiéndole a Carlisle una mirada cuidadosa-, pero si el escudo mental de Bella funciona con Edward y contigo, no creo que haga diferencias conmigo.

-Por favor, intenta –casi le rogué-. Agotemos todas las posibilidades.

Esme cuidadosamente tomó las mejillas de Bella entre sus manos con una caricia, y enfocó sus ojos en los de ella. Pero pese a que Esme estuvo casi un minuto con la vista clavada en los ojos de Bella, con una mueca de concentración en el rostro, yo podía oír claramente en su mente que sus esfuerzos no estaban dando resultados.

-Lo lamento –se disculpó Esme, quitando lentamente sus manos de las mejillas de Bella con ademán agotado-. Es como intentar sacar recuerdos de una pared. No hay nada allí.

Suspiré profundamente, desalentado, y un penetrante olor a perro mojado inundó mi nariz. Me giré a ver de dónde provenía el olor, y me encontré a Jacob Black, que se había sentado en los escalones de la entrada. Nos observaba con ojos muy abiertos y pensamientos que vacilaban en preguntarse por la cordura de mi familia y la suya propia, alternados con cuestionarse si era algún sueño extraño o si él efectivamente estaba despierto.

-Hum, papá, mamá, él es Jacob Black –presenté, logrando enfocar la atención de Bella al muchacho-. Jacob, ellos son mis padres, Carlisle y Esme.

-Es un placer conocerte, lamento que haya sido en estas circunstancias –le dijo Esme suavemente, tomando su mano para estrecharla.

-El placer es todo mío –musitó Jacob automáticamente.

_Cielos, es muy joven para ser su madre… y es tan hermosa… me recuerda un poco a mi madre… tiene hoyuelos también… _

-Mucho gusto, Jacob –lo saludó Carlisle, observándolo con atención.

-Sí, mucho gusto… -respondió Jacob, más incoherente y confundido que antes.

_¿Cómo pueden ser sus padres? Son muy jóvenes… y todos tan… perfectos. Tienen las manos heladas… qué raro, Bella también tiene las manos frías… ¿serán parientes de ella…? Lejanos, tal vez… _

-Jacob, ¿te sientes bien? –le preguntó Carlisle, un poco preocupado-. Tu temperatura corporal es un poco alta…

-Me… me siento… bien –respondió el muchacho-. Todavía me pregunto si estoy despierto o no, pero no me siento… enfermo.

Carlisle asintió lentamente, aunque el médico dentro de él no iba a dejar las cosas así.

-Creo que será mejor que llevemos a Bella adentro –sugirió Esme, que se había quitado su abrigo y lo había puesto sobre los hombros de Bella-. Y habrá que llamar a los demás, ahora que ella apareció.

-También tenemos que llamar al padre de Bella, debe estar por despertarse y se asustará mucho si ella no está –añadió Carlisle-. Y llamar a tu padre, Jacob. También él querrá saber dónde estás.

Jacob asintió, todavía atontado. Tomé a Bella entre mis brazos y la llevé a la sala, donde la senté en el sofá y le coloqué una manta alrededor de los hombros. No es como si fuera a hacer mucha diferencia, pero me parecía que era lo que se debía hacer.

Esme, Carlisle y Jacob me siguieron al interior de la casa, el humano mirando todo con ojos muy abiertos, y empezando a decidir que debía estar despierto, porque en sus sueños nunca aparecían tantos detalles. Se sentó en uno de los sillones del sofá, muy quieto, casi como si quisiera pasar desapercibido.

Esme llamó velozmente a Alice y luego a Emmett, poniéndolos sobre aviso que Bella había sido encontrada y que vinieran lo antes posible a casa. Alice, extrañamente, no había sido capaz de verlo.

Yo sólo pude sentarme frente a Bella y hablarle lentamente, asegurándole que todo estaba bien, que ella estaría bien, que íbamos a ayudarle… Por la atención que Bella me prestaba, bien podría haberle dicho a la mesita ratona que no se preocupara.

Alice y Jasper llegaron justo cuando Carlisle se disponía a llamar al jefe de policía Swan. Entraron en casa como un vendaval, causándole un susto de muerte al pobre Jacob, que empezaba a dudar si no éramos fantasmas.

-¿Dónde está Bella? ¿Dónde la encontraron? ¿Qué le pasó? –Alice nos bombardeó a todos con sus preguntas-. ¿Ella está bien? ¿Por qué huele a podrido aquí adentro?

-Bella está básicamente bien, pero no reacciona… está como distante –explicó Esme.

Alice frunció el entrecejo y cerró los ojos, para abrirlos poco después, alarmada.

-¡No puedo verla! ¡No puedo ver nada de Bella!

-Quizás se deba a que ella no está tomando decisiones –conjeturó Jasper-. Tampoco hay emociones emanando de ella. Si no la estuviese viendo, creería que ella no está ahí.

-Tengo que llamar a su padre –anunció Carlisle-, si busca a Bella en su casa y no la encuentra, va a preocuparse. Pero necesitamos una coartada, una excusa que dar. ¿Qué podría haber pasado oficialmente?

-Bella podría ser sonámbula –propuso Alice, la genia de las excusas-. Entonces, Bella salió caminando, y Edward… que sale a correr de mañana… -me dirigió una sonrisa burlona- …la encontró en la ruta.

-Eso haría parecer a Edward como sospechoso de que Bella está así –observó Jasper, haciéndose eco de lo que pensaba toda mi familia.

-No, porque Edward alcanzó a ver que un auto pasaba muy cerca de Bella, estuvo a punto de atropellarla, y le tocó bocina. Ella se despertó en ese momento, muy asustada, empezó a temblar… y después quedó así. Edward vio todo eso. Como su padre es médico y además su casa queda más cerca, Edward la trajo aquí.

Alice miró a Carlisle en busca de aprobación.

-Es médicamente creíble. El susto de despertar ahí, en medio de la nada, le causó un shock que la dejó en este estado –murmuró Carlisle pensativamente-. Quizás sea necesario presentar una denuncia ante la policía, diciendo que la encontramos, y especificar que su estado de salud es bueno, que no presenta heridas ni signos de maltrato… Puedo firmar esos documentos, aunque lo legal sería que se ocupe el médico de la policía… veremos. Por otra parte, si su padre es policía, tal vez quiera solucionar el caso sin intervención oficial… Aunque no tardarán en surgir rumores sobre abuso o secuestro, habrá que tener mucho cuidado… pero es viable.

-¿Es la versión oficial? –preguntó Alice, expectante.

-Es la versión oficial –confirmó Carlisle, volviendo a tomar el teléfono.

-¿Qué es la versión oficial de qué? –Rose y Emmett acababan de llegar.

Hubo que ponerlos al tanto a ellos también. En el sillón, Jacob Black tenía los ojos cada vez más desorbitados, y sus pensamientos eran cada vez más inconexos.

-No está mal, pero alguien tendrá que acercarse a la casa de Bella a verificar que la puerta esté abierta –señaló Rosalie-. Que haya saltado por la ventana sin despertarse no es algo creíble, como tampoco lo es que Bella haya recordado cerrar la puerta después de salir. También habrá que desordenar la cama, y sería aún más creíble si Bella está vestida con un pijama o un camisón. Y otro tanto para nosotros; Charlie Swan querrá venir a ver a su hija. Tenemos que cambiarnos a algo que parezca ropa de cama, excepto Edward, que tendrá que vestirse con prendas deportivas.

Carlisle y Esme todavía vestían la ropa con la que habían planeado salir la noche anterior. Yo traía puestos lo mismo que había usado el día anterior para ir a clase, ya que no había tenido ganas de cambiarme. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Emmett tampoco vestían del modo que cabría esperar en alguien que es sacado de la cama de madrugada.

-¿Y qué hacemos con el humano? –preguntó Emmett-. Que, por cierto, ¿cómo llegó aquí, y por qué huele a basurero?

Todos nos giramos hacia Jacob, que se encogió un poco en su lugar. Oí en su mente que estaba asustado y que no había entendido casi nada de nuestras conversaciones, que habíamos mantenido a velocidad vampírica. Para él sonaban como un zumbido. Sólo había escuchado con claridad a Emmett y el pensamiento en voz alta de Carlisle.

-Él es Jacob Black –presenté formalmente-. Jacob, ellos son mis hermanos: Emmett, Alice, Rosalie y Jasper –los fui señalando de acuerdo a cómo estaban parados.

-Hola –susurró Jacob, sobrecogido.

_¡Qué familia…! Ese grandote parece un levantador de pesas… la rubia es bonita, parece una muñeca Barbie… lástima la cara de asco, estropea el conjunto. Qué bajita que es la otra… el rubio es raro…No se parecen tanto como para ser hermanos, parecen tener todos la misma edad, o casi… _

-William Black, el hombre que llamó anoche, es el padre de Jacob –completé, intentando no sonreír ante los inconexos pensamientos del muchacho-. Fue por eso, y porque Bella se había aferrado a él como una lapa, que me arriesgué a traerlo.

-Él no puede ser Jacob Black –declaró Alice rotundamente.

-¿Por qué no puede serlo? –le pregunté, desafiante.

-No tengo documentos aquí, pero sí soy Jacob Black… -protestó el joven.

Alice, en tanto, me estaba mostrando dos recuerdos. Uno, de Bella con un joven moreno, ambos reían. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta ante esa visión, era la tarde anterior. Y el otro recuerdo, de ese momento, Bella inmóvil y el joven frente a ella, asustado.

Alice tenía razón. El muchacho era el mismo, pero a la vez no lo era. El Jacob Black que estaba en ese momento en nuestro salón aparentaba unos dieciocho años, mientras que el de la visión de Alice, el Jacob Black que había pasado la tarde con Bella, tendría quince como mucho. No menos, pero tampoco más.

-¿Bella tiene una amigo humano? –se sorprendió Jasper.

-Eso parece –intenté que mi voz no destilara celos, y casi lo logré. Algo logró filtrarse, pese a todo.

-Eh, no sé si soy un amigo-amigo –titubeó Jacob-. Sólo… pasamos una tarde juntos en su casa, con nuestros padres presentes, y nos reímos mucho. Esta mañana ella de pronto estaba en la puerta de mi taller, y empezó a gritar, y apareció él… Edward –me señaló con la cabeza, y asentí-. De pronto él nos sujetó a los dos, a Bella y a mí, y… nos trajo aquí, corriendo, o eso creo…

-¡¿Eres completamente idiota?! –aulló Rosalie derecho a mi cara.

Alice me aferró del hombro y nos arrojó al suelo tumbando el sillón en el que yo me había sentado, con rapidez suficiente como para esquivar por un centímetro una intensa llamarada dirigida justo a mi rostro. Una fracción de segundo más tarde, una ola de tranquilidad recorrió todo el salón y Emmett abrazó a Rosalie por detrás, musitándole palabras tranquilizantes e impidiéndole lanzarse sobre mí.

-¡Rose…! –gritó Esme, angustiada. Carlisle y Jasper tenían los rostros crispados de concentración, intentando enviar tranquilidad y paz por el lugar. Fue eso lo que impidió que Jacob Black sufriera un colapso nervioso ahí mismo; su corazón galopaba dentro del pecho.

Mi rubia hermana se calmó sólo lo suficiente como para controlar su pirómano don. Su mente aún vociferaba insultos que hubiesen sonrojado a un marinero.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre…?! –volvió a aullarme, sus facciones desencajadas de furia.

-Rosalie, lo discutimos luego, por favor –cortó Carlisle, tenso-. Lo principal es que alguien vaya ya mismo a preparar la escena en casa de Bella.

-Voy yo –se ofreció Alice, incorporándose de un salto.

-Te acompaño –musitó Jasper, y los dos salieron rápidamente de casa. Jacob otra vez estuvo a punto de caerse del sofá de la sorpresa.

_¿Cómo lo hacen? Aparecen y desaparecen en el aire… _

-No desaparecen, Jacob –aclaré a la pregunta no formulada del muchacho, que me miró más sobresaltado que antes-. Es una larga historia, pero digamos que se mueven más rápido de lo que el ojo alcanza a ver –resumí, mientras me levantaba y volvía a colocar el sillón tumbado sobre sus patas.

Él asintió, no muy seguro de qué era exactamente lo que yo quería decir, pero decidiendo que debía ser algo así lo que pasaba. Rosalie bufó un poco de humo y desapareció escaleras arriba, buscando en los guardarropas algo que usar como pijama.

-Hay un problema, Jacob no está dentro de la historia de Alice –señaló Emmett-. ¿Cómo justificamos que esté aquí?

-No quisiera echarte ni ser descortés, pero tendrás que irte, Jacob –le dijo Esme con suavidad-. Tu presencia aquí es difícil de justificar, y sólo hará que sospechen de Bella y de nosotros. Tu padre se preocupará mucho, será mejor que regreses a tu casa.

-Bella… ¿ella estará bien? –preguntó Jacob, honestamente preocupado.

_Sigue sin reaccionar. No parece que esté bien… pero el doctor dijo que sí, él debe saber… ¿pero por qué me tengo que ir? ¿Por qué no podemos decir la verdad, que Bella apareció en casa? ¿Por qué tienen que inventar una historia? ¿No le pasará nada malo a Bella si la dejo aquí con ellos…?_

-Jacob, entiendo tu preocupación –le dijo Carlisle, que había optado por dejar el teléfono y moverse a velocidad humana junto al joven después de oír él también sus pensamientos; Jacob prácticamente estaba gritándolos-. Bella va a estar bien, aunque no puedo prometer que ella reaccione pronto. Pero hay muchas cosas en juego, más de lo parece. Entiendo que aprecias a Bella y quieres que no le pase nada malo. Entonces, por favor, necesitamos tu ayuda.

-Sí, dígame que puedo hacer –aún atónito, Jacob estaba más que dispuesto a colaborar.

Carlisle se sentó frente a él, de modo que ambos quedaban a la misma altura. Aquella era una charla de igual a igual.

-No tenemos tiempo de explicarte todo ahora –comenzó Carlisle-, pero tienes derecho a saber. Estás demasiado involucrado como para que te dejemos en la ignorancia. Alguien va a llevarte a tu casa ahora, aunque sería prudente que llames antes a tu padre y lo pongas al tanto de dónde estás y por qué.

-¿No podemos simplemente hacer de cuenta que no estuve aquí? –preguntó Jacob, un poco esperanzado-. Papá no tiene porqué saberlo, él no se dará cuenta por sí solo. Es que tiene algún tipo de… antipatía por usted, doctor, por unas leyendas…

-Lo sé, pero ése no es el modo de hacer las cosas –declinó Carlisle-. Le diremos la verdad al señor Black, eres menor de edad y su hijo. No estará feliz, pero es lo que debe hacerse. Después, alguien te llevará a tu casa. Por favor, no le digas nada de esto a nadie, excepto a tu padre.

-Seguro –aceptó Jacob de inmediato, decidiendo que de todos modos nadie le creería.

-En cuanto las cosas se calmen, podrás venir a visitar a Bella –siguió Carlisle, y el rostro de Jacob se iluminó en una enorme sonrisa de esperanza-, y también te explicaremos todo aquello para lo que hoy no hay tiempo. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Sí, doctor –asintió Jacob fervorosamente.

-Muy bien. Entonces, llama a tu padre –invitó Carlisle, tendiéndole su teléfono a Jacob, quien receló un momento antes de tomarlo.

-¿Prefieres llamar desde el teléfono de línea, para que el número no quede registrado? –ofreció Carlisle, aunque él sabía tan bien como yo que no era eso lo que causaba el nerviosismo de Jacob.

-No, no es eso… -el joven humano dudó un momento antes de explicar-. Es que papá va a ponerse hecho una furia cuando sepa dónde estoy…

-Dile también que te llevaremos a tu casa –indicó Carlisle-, y pregúntale si prefiere que te llevemos hasta la puerta o que te dejemos en la frontera que marca el Tratado.

No del todo convencido, Jacob tecleó un par de números y esperó. Alice y Jasper regresaron antes que el señor Black atendiera el teléfono.

-Todo listo –anunció Alice-. Bella salió por la puerta trasera, que quedó abierta. Su cama está deshecha, se nota que su sueño fue intranquilo esa noche. Había un abrigo marrón al lado de la Chevy, por si acaso no lo toqué, pero olía un poco a Jacob.

-¡Rayos, mi abrigo! –exclamó Jacob, sorprendido, y pude ver en su mente que lo había dejado ahí la tarde anterior, cuando se había ofrecido a echarle un vistazo al motor de la Chevy, mientras bromeaba y reía con Bella. Ambos habían entrado apresuradamente cuando la lasaña estuvo lista, y el abrigo quedó olvidado.

Me dio un nuevo retortijón de culpa cuando caí en la cuenta que aún no se cumplían doce horas del momento en que Bella reía con naturalidad y franqueza. Al verla ahora, ese momento parecía a años luz de distancia…

-Y aquí está el pijama -mi querida hermana enarbolaba con cara de asco unas ropas viejas y oscuras que olían fuertemente a Bella-, que no seguirá siendo su pijama mucho tiempo. Esta chica necesita un cambio de vestuario urgente.

-Llevemos a Bella a cambiarla de ropa –sugirió Esme-. Rose está buscándonos algo que oficie de pijamas.

-¡Oh, claro! –Alice estaba preocupada-. Ay, Jazz, tendrás que ponerte ese pantalón gris y la camiseta blanca; asegúrate de arrugarlos antes de ponértelos. Rose puede usar ese vestidito rosado con la bata de seda blanca por encima, le quedará bien. Emm puede usar la camiseta a rayas azules y verdes y el pantalón de franela gris; para Carlisle una camiseta de Edward, tienen casi el mismo talle, y un pantalón de algodón de Jazz de los que ya descarté. Esme, para ti nada mejor que ese vestido azul que parece una enagua, ¡ay, no ése no, no combina con el abrigo que usarás a modo de bata! El verde, entonces, es bastante escotado, pero con la bata no llamará la atención. Y yo, creo que tengo un conjunto…

Mientras Alice decidía el vestuario de nuestra próxima puesta en escena, Esme había tomado en brazos a Bella y la había llevado al piso superior, donde Alice (que seguía parloteando incansablemente a toda velocidad), Rose y Esme le quitaron las ropas oscuras que llevaba y la vistieron con el pijama. Me concentré en las mentes que estaban en el piso inferior, para darles privacidad a las mujeres.

En eso, el señor Black por fin atendió el teléfono por fin.

-¿Hola? –preguntó su voz adormilada.

-Eh, hola, papá, soy yo, Jake –empezó Jacob, nervioso.

-¿Jake…?

-Estoy perfectamente, en serio –atajó Jacob-. Estoy en casa de unos conocidos.

-¿Cómo que estás en casa de unos conocidos y no en tu cama? –preguntó el señor Black con desconfianza-. ¡Son las seis de la mañana! ¿Es alguna broma?

-No, papá, no es una broma, es que hubo un… problema, y tuve que irme.

-¿A dónde? –presionó el señor Black.

-A… la casa de los Cullen –reconoció en voz baja, pera después seguir hablando a toda velocidad-. Papá, estoy perfectamente bien, son muy amables, y no me lastimaron ni me forzaron a venir, esto no es un secuestro ni nada por el estilo –aclaró Jacob atropelladamente.

-¡¿Cómo que estás en casa de los Cullen!? –tronó la voz del adulto al otro lado de la línea-. ¿Cómo llegaste ahí? ¿Cómo sabes dónde viven?

-Eh, es un poco largo de explicar, pero Bella…

-¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

-Tuvo una especie de accidente, y yo la encontré, porque yo estaba trabajando en mi taller, y de pronto ella estaba ahí, y después apareció uno de los Cullen, Edward, y nos pareció que lo mejor era traer a Bella a su casa, porque su padre es médico, y la trajimos, y el doctor dijo que yo tenía que avisarte, y que alguien me llevaría a casa; ah, sí, y si preferías que me dejaran en la frontera del Tratado o si me dejaban en la puerta de casa –soltó Jacob de un tirón y a toda velocidad, sin molestarse en respirar.

La versión de los hechos no era del todo exacta, pero básicamente estaba bien. Del otro lado de la línea no se escuchaba más que la respiración trabajosa del señor Black. Carlisle intervino entonces; con un pequeño "permíteme" tomó el teléfono de la mano de Jacob y lo acercó a su oído.

-Buenos días, señor Black, Carlisle Cullen le habla de nuevo. Su hijo está aquí con nosotros. Respecto a Bella, supimos que ella se adentraría en la zona de la reserva, y nos pareció oportuno intervenir…

Carlisle le dio una nueva versión de los hechos, algo más precisa, pero sin entrar en detalles de cómo habíamos averiguado que Bella estaría por ahí ni por qué ella había sufrido este tipo de conmoción.

-… y quisiéramos saber qué prefiere usted, que dejemos a Jacob en la frontera del Tratado o que lo llevemos hasta la puerta de su casa. Como usted prefiera -concluyó.

-¿Los suyos suelen actuar así? –la voz del señor Black no era agresiva, sino cauta.

-No entiendo su pregunta, señor Black. ¿Así cómo?

-¿Así, empezando a gritar y volviéndose catatónicos? Porque yo me desperté a causa de ese grito, y créame que era como el de un alma en pena.

-No, es la excepción, no la regla –respondió Carlisle con frialdad.

-¿La hija de Charlie… estará bien? ¿Va a recuperarse?

No pude evitar un poco de alivio al oírlo. Era "la hija de Charlie", no era "una de los suyos".

-Espero que sí, aunque tomará un tiempo… como no sé qué es exactamente lo que la precipitó a este estado, no sé tampoco cómo revertirlo –confesó Carlisle-. Sólo nos queda cuidarla y esperar a que reaccione sola.

-¿Va a tenerla en su casa?

-Eso depende de lo que el jefe Swan decida –atajó Carlisle-. Es el padre de Bella, él es quien toma las decisiones.

-Sí, claro… tiene razón. Hum, traiga a Jacob hasta la entrada del pueblo, por favor, que camine el trecho hasta casa… si estaba suficientemente despierto como para estar en su taller a las cinco de la mañana, no le hará ningún mal.

Intercambié miradas con Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle, y todos estábamos pensando más o menos lo mismo: el padre de Jacob estaba eligiendo un diplomático término medio. No nos permitía llegar hasta el frente de su casa, pero tampoco nos hacía dejar a su hijo a cinco kilómetros de su casa, que era donde estaba el límite del Tratado, sino a menos de un kilómetro hasta la puerta de su vivienda.

-Así lo haremos –aceptó Carlisle-. Comprenderá que no queremos involucrar a Jacob en esto, pero teníamos que avisarle a usted de lo que pasaba.

-Gracias –dijo el señor Black en voz baja, pero sincera-. Gracias por su honestidad.

-Gracias a usted por su confianza –respondió Carlisle.

-Adiós.

-Adiós –se despidió Carlisle, cortando la comunicación.

-¿Cómo fue todo? –preguntó Jacob, un poco ansioso. Con sus oídos humanos, no había sido capaz de oír toda la conversación, como sí lo habíamos hecho todos los vampiros presentes en la casa.

-Bien –respondió Carlisle-. Tu padre no está feliz, lo cual es comprensible, pero tampoco hay una guerra en puertas. Emmett, ¿podrías llevar a Jacob hasta la entrada de la Push?

-¿A pie o en auto? –preguntó Emmett, expectante.

-En automóvil estará bien, alguien podría verte –advirtió Carlisle-. Ya corrimos suficientes riesgos. Llévate el Mercedes, los vidrios opacos ayudarán a que no te reconozcan. Por si acaso.

Emmett bufó y salió a velocidad humana hacia el garage, decepcionado por no poder divertirse un poco.

-Hasta pronto, Jacob –Carlisle lo despidió con un apretón de manos, pero se detuvo de pronto y frunció el ceño-. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No estás cansado, afiebrado, con dolor de cabeza? Tu temperatura debe rondar los cuarenta grados, pero no pareces enfermo…

-Cansado y sorprendido sí, doctor –reconoció Jacob-. Y preguntándome si me estoy imaginando todo esto, también. Pero no me siento enfermo.

-Es raro… -Carlisle sacudió la cabeza, dejando el listado mental de las posibles enfermedades que Jacob podría estar sufriendo en período de incubación, y que iban desde la hepatitis a la meningitis.

-En fin, hasta pronto, espero, Jacob, y gracias por tu ayuda –terminó Carlisle, y en eso unos bocinazos se escucharon en el exterior-. Emmett está esperando… pero no le creas todo lo que te diga, le gusta exagerar.

-Aguafiestas –gruñó Emmett desde el volante. Sus proyectos sobre asustar a Jacob con historias sobre los vampiros acababan de quedar frustrados.

Jacob salió de casa y subió al automóvil, que arrancó y salió a toda velocidad. Esme bajó llevando a Bella en brazos, ya vestida con su pijama, consistente en una camiseta vieja y con un par de agujeros, y un pantalón tanto o más viejo y gastado.

-Alice me pidió que les diga que suban a cambiarse –indicó Esme, que también se había cambiado ya de ropa, y llevaba un vestido simple de algodón artísticamente arrugado que podía pasar por un camisón si no se prestaba bastante atención, y un abrigo ligero que cumplía el rol de una bata, por encima.

Carlisle, mientras tanto, llamó al padre de Bella. Había estado escuchando (como todo el resto de mi familia) aquella conversación entre Bella y yo que derivó en la narración de Bella sobre sus primeros días de neófita, y recordaba el número que Bella me había dictado.

Jasper y yo subimos a encontrarnos con Alice y Rose, que habían desparramado lo que me pareció el contenido de toda una tienda de ropa por la habitación y estaban discutiendo en voz baja quién debía usar qué cosa.

-¡El azul opaca a Jasper! Es rubio, el azul lo hace lucir pálido –batallaba Rose, vestida ya con una vestido muy corto color rosa intenso, y una bata de seda blanca, que por alguna extraña razón tenía entre sus posesiones, por encima-. Mejor el verde hoja.

-¡No, el verde no combina con sus ojos! –discutía Alice, que llevaba una camiseta de Emmett que le iba enorme y un short-. El pantalón gris, sin duda. Y una camiseta blanca, simple, es lo mejor.

-No me convence el blanco. Junto con el gris, lo hace parecer muy monocromático –opinaba Rose, terca-. Mejor la color beige.

-¡La beige es para Carlisle! Le da ese aspecto tranquilo que estamos buscando…

-Buenos días, jefe Swan, Carlisle Cullen le habla aquí –escuchamos de pronto en el piso inferior, y todos nos detuvimos a oír la conversación. Hasta Alice y Rose dejaron de pelear por el vestuario.

-Buenos días, ¿pasó algo? ¿Hubo algún accidente? –el bueno del jefe Swan estaba de inmediato en modo policía.

-Algo así, pero no hay heridos –atajó Carlisle-. Vea, la verdad es que este caso le concierne directamente. ¿Puedo ir a buscarlo a su casa?

_Calma, Edward, es por su seguridad _me explicó Carlisle mentalmente, en respuesta a mi grito mental de "¿qué rayos estás haciendo?". _No puedo darle la noticia al pobre hombre por teléfono, y si sólo le digo que venga, estará alterado y nervioso, y podría con demasiada facilidad distraerse y tener un accidente. _

-¿A mí? –el jefe Swan sonaba un poco perdido-. ¿Por qué?

-Ya le expliqué que le concierne a usted. En unos minutos estoy ahí. Hasta entonces –se despidió Carlisle y cortó la comunicación antes que el padre de Bella tuviese tiempo de preguntar nada.

.

Las cosas se sucedieron muy rápido después de eso. Alice nos hizo cambiarnos de ropa a todos, mandándonos a vestir con prendas especialmente arrugadas para la ocasión, excepto yo, que acabé disfrazado (al menos así me sentí) con un conjunto de ropa deportiva que no sé de dónde habrá salido.

Fue raro darnos cuenta que nadie tenía pijamas ni camisones en los roperos tamaño extra gigante que Alice se encargaba de aprovisionar regularmente. Claro, no es como si ninguno de nosotros necesitara pijamas tampoco, pero Alice estuvo muy frustrada por el hecho de tener que vestirnos con ropas que no eran exactamente las indicadas.

Después nos despeinó del modo que le pareció más propio de alguien que es sacado de la cama de madrugada, en medio de un sueño tranquilo. Irónico, considerando que hacía décadas que ninguno de nosotros dormía, pero Alice aseguraba haber visto muchas películas y saber exactamente qué aspecto tiene alguien que acaba de levantarse.

Carlisle se cambió sin discutir, se colocó un suéter por encima de su supuesto pijama, permitió que Alice lo despeinara y luego se peinó un poco con los dedos, aduciendo que no podía aparecer por la casa de los Swan como si realmente acabara de levantarse cuando supuestamente ya había revisado a Bella y llevaba un rato despierto. No dejaba de ser sorprendente lo joven que parecía, vestido con ropas comunes y despeinado. Hubiese podido pasar por nuestro hermano sin problemas. Se metió en el volvo y salió rápidamente hacia Forks.

A decir verdad, tengo la sospecha que Carlisle huyó de Alice. Ese pequeño monstruo con aspecto de frágil bailarina nos torturó durante un rato, obsesionada en que todo saliese perfecto.

Primero, decidió que a Jasper no le iba el blanco después de todo y que mejor probara el celeste, sólo para retractarse en cuanto lo vio con la camiseta celeste y decidir que era mejor la blanca. Jasper gruñó y volvió a cambiarse.

Después, mi cabello se negaba a despeinarse en exactamente el modo que Alice quería, por lo que quiso mojarlo y probar si lucía mejor entonces. Por suerte Rose le hizo ver que parecería raro si mi cabello estaba mojado cuando se suponía que yo venía de correr.

Y por último, Alice estaba horrorizada por el pijama de Bella y ardía en ganas de vestirla con algo más femenino, aunque sabía que tenía que contenerse, dado que el éxito de nuestro plan radicaba en el hecho que Bella realmente pareciera haber dejado su cama, caminado hasta la ruta y luego haber sido llevada a casa, sin pasar por una tienda de ropa entre medio.

.

-Atención, ahí vienen –anuncié.

Parecíamos los actores de un teleteatro barato. Estábamos vestidos con colores claros, a tono con la casa y con la imagen de supuesta calma que intentábamos dar, según Alice. En el centro de la sala estaba Bella, sentada en el sofá, todavía con la mirada perdida, vestida con su pijama y con una gruesa manta alrededor de los hombros. Alice había tenido la precaución de entrecerrar los ojos de Bella, de modo que no se notase que eran de color rojo brillante. Hubiese sido sospechoso si Bella salía sonámbula de su casa, pero con los lentes de cristales verdes.

Esme estaba a su derecha y yo a la izquierda. Rosalie se sentaba en uno de los sillones individuales frente a nosotros, mientras que Alice, Jasper y Emmett (que había regresado a tiempo para someterse al arbitrio de la moda noctámbula de Alice) habían traído sillas del comedor. El otro sillón individual, en el que Jacob se había sentado, permanecía vacío. Nadie había querido sentarse allí, el sillón apestaba. Rose hasta había mascullado algo sobre quemarlo.

Todos oímos el automóvil subiendo por el camino hasta detenerse frente a casa, dos puertas abriendo y cerrándose. Dos tipos de pasos dirigiéndose a casa, unos reposados y gimnásticos, otros más desacompasados, ansiosos.

La mente del jefe de policía era un hervidero de preguntas. Estaba nervioso, tenso, ansioso, terriblemente preocupado por su hija. Pero sus pensamientos estaban encubiertos, velados… podía dilucidar su angustia, su temor de que lo de Bella fuese algo grave y que Carlisle no lo hubiese dicho hasta ese momento la verdad, pero no podía oír las palabras exactas con las que formulaba ese pensamiento.

La puerta fue abierta y el jefe Swan entró como una tromba al salón. Parecía haber envejecido diez años. Su rostro era una máscara de miedo, que se relajó un poco al ver a Bella sana y salva. Caminó velozmente hacia su hija, que seguía sin reaccionar, y se dejó caer de rodillas ante ella.

-Oh, Bella, hija, qué susto… -tomó las manos inmóviles de Bella entre sus manos, sin percatarse de lo frías que estaban las de ella, o sin que le importara-... temí… cuando me llamaron… creí que… Oh, Dios mío, gracias, gracias a Dios…

Su voz se quebró al final, y aparté la vista, incómodo. Sentía estar invadiendo lo que debía ser un momento íntimo entre un padre y su hija.

-Ya ve, jefe Swan, Bella está físicamente bien, pero psíquicamente en estado de shock –explicó Carlisle, poniendo una mano en el hombro del atribulado jefe de policía-. Sus reflejos son inexistentes, no reacciona cuando se le habla, y no realizó ningún movimiento consciente desde que Edward la encontró.

-¿Qué… qué es lo que hay que hacer? –preguntó el jefe Swan, respirando profundamente.

Esme se levantó con delicadeza y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un café para el pobre hombre.

-Por lo pronto, hay que esperar. Hace menos de una hora que ocurrió el incidente, ella todavía no termina de asimilarlo –explicó Carlisle, diciendo una verdad a medias. Hacía más tiempo que ése desde su visión en la que Bella atacaba a un humano, y ésa acción, sospechábamos, había sido la desencadenante del shock de Bella.

-¿Cuánto tardará en asimilarlo? –preguntó el padre de Bella, mientras Carlisle lo dirigía con cuidado hacia el sillón que Jacob había desocupado. Siendo humano, al jefe Swan el olor no le molestaría.

-Eso varía de una persona a otra, no es fácil dar un tiempo preciso –evadió Carlisle la pregunta, sentándose en el lugar que Esme había dejado libre. La verdad es que no teníamos ni idea de cuánto tiempo podía llevarle a Bella recuperarse de la impresión-. Pero… varios días, si el susto fue muy grande. Hasta una semana o dos, en el peor de los casos. Quizás más. Y cuando se recupere –fruncí el ceño al oír que Carlisle añadía mentalmente _si se recupera_-, posiblemente le queden secuelas de por vida. Podría temerle a los automóviles, a los ruidos fuertes, o sufrir ataques de pánico en situaciones estresantes. Quizás tenga que verla un psiquiatra… pero eso recién lo podremos decir cuando se recupere, al menos parcialmente.

El padre de Bella pareció muy desalentado, tanto o más que yo. Carlisle estaba siendo completamente sincero, yo podía oírlo en su mente. No había exagerado, Bella podía quedar gravemente afectada.

¿Pueden enloquecer los vampiros? ¿Pueden quedarse indefinidamente quietos, sin moverse y sin respirar, durante años enteros, hasta volverse rocas, o algo así? ¿Pueden fosilizarse los vampiros, no morir, pero sí… petrificarse?

Entonces caí en la cuenta de algo que era la vez alarmante y alentador.

-Bella reaccionará tarde o temprano –dije en voz alta, y todos se giraron hacia mí al notar mi voz tranquila-. A más tardar, cuando tenga hambre.

Los pensamientos de Carlisle tomaron un matiz alarmado al pensar en que pronto vendría Jacob, y los del padre de Bella reflejaron alivio al pensar que en unas horas su hija estaría bien.

-Edward, sólo eso puede no ser suficiente –respondió Carlisle con voz severa-. Si el shock es severo, podría tardar días. Quizás sea necesario alimentarla por vía intravenosa.

_¡No le des esperanzas prematuras a este pobre hombre! _Me regañó Carlisle, serio. _Si Bella acaba de alimentarse, puede tomarle semanas volver a tener sed suficiente como para desear salir a cazar. _

Me encogí levemente de hombros.

_Al menos sabemos que reaccionará _señalé.

_Seguimos sin saber cuándo _insistió Carlisle._ Bella es una neófita de apenas tres meses de existencia, y está repleta de su propia sangre humana, que se consume lentamente. Un neófito no necesita estrictamente alimentarse, lo hace por instinto, más que por necesidad de incorporar alimento a su organismo. ¡En el peor de los casos, Bella podría pasar los siguientes ocho o nueve meses igual de inmóvil! _

El mundo se me vino abajo.

_¿Bella podría pasar nueve meses tan horriblemente… inexpresiva? ¿Tan… muerta?_

_No es seguro, pero podría ser, en el peor de los casos _me señaló Carlisle, grave.

Yo sólo deseé poder volverme catatónico también. No me enteré casi nada de lo que hablaron el jefe Swan y Carlisle, capté solo vagamente el olor del café que Esme había preparado, y cuando Jasper y Emmett me tomaron uno de cada brazo y me medio empujaron medio arrastraron hacia el piso de arriba no opuse ninguna resistencia.

Fueron un par de fuertes golpes en la cara los que me devolvieron a la real realidad. Parpadeé, y delante de mí estaba Rosalie, mirándome con curiosidad, pero también satisfacción. Alice, Jasper y Emmett estaban a mi alrededor.

-Siempre quise poder hacer eso sin que nadie se me enojara después –sonrió Rose con petulancia-. ¿Ya estás bien? –preguntó, más seria.

-Eso creo –respondí, todavía atontado.

-Ya, con un catatónico en la casa es suficiente –masculló Emmett-. ¿Tienes que imitar todo lo que hace tu novia?

-No es mi novia –atajé débilmente.

-Como sea –descartó Emmett con un gesto de la mano.

-Nos diste un buen susto, no había más que desesperación saliendo de ti, y de pronto ya casi no había emociones a tu alrededor –me advirtió Jasper.

_Igual que con Bella_ corearon mentalmente cuatro voces.

-Hay algo bueno que te perdiste mientras estabas demasiado ocupado comiéndote la cabeza –me informó Alice-. Charlie Swan aceptó dejar a Bella en nuestra casa. Esme va a cuidarla, y Carlisle puede intervenir si ella tiene una crisis. El padre de Bella tiene que trabajar la mayor parte de día, y no tiene en realidad a nadie que pueda ocuparse de ella. Carlisle lo convenció que hospitalizarla no es necesario, basta que tenga a alguien cerca. Nosotros nos comprometemos a cuidarla y vigilarla hasta que se recupere. De modo que prepárate, porque hay que mudar el estudio de Esme al desván, e instalar la habitación de Bella en el segundo piso.

-¿Habitación de Bella? –pude tartamudear, confundido.

-Charlie Swan querrá saber dónde dormirá su hija, y Bella necesitará un sitio tranquilo, con un poco de intimidad y calma… y espacio para su guardarropas.

-Creí que el guardarropas de Bella dejaba mucho que desear -mascullé.

-El viejo, sí. El nuevo, será espectacular –los ojos de Alice brillaban de anticipación.

-Habrá que conseguirle una cómoda, una cama, una mesita de noche, un escritorio, una silla, un ropero, un colchón, almohadas, cortinas, alfombras, sábanas… -Jasper iba a lo práctico.

-Creo que podremos tenerlo instalado para esta tarde, si nos ocupamos ya mismo –caviló Emmett.

-Estarás feliz –me gruñó Rosalie, entre risueña y fastidiada-. Estarás a una puerta de distancia de la razón de tu existencia.

Mis hermanos siguieron cavilando y planificando, que si alfombras persas o tapices indígenas, sábanas de seda o de algodón egipcio de trescientos hilos, muebles de roble o caoba…

Yo sólo pude quedarme ahí, dividido entre la alegría de tener a Bella tan cerca, y la tristeza de la razón que la llevaba a vivir bajo el mismo techo que yo.

.

Para la noche del día en que Bella llegó a casa ya estaba instalada su habitación. Esme se encargó de planificarla y decorarla, de modo que todo era elegante y de buen gusto. Emmett y Jasper se ocuparon del mobiliario, y Alice y Rose compraron un guardarropas completo para Bella, desde lencería y trajes de baño hasta abrigos y botas.

Nadie pensó siquiera en ir a clases ese día. Yo pasé el día junto a Bella, atormentándome. Todo esto era mi culpa. Si yo le hubiese hablado antes de la dieta "vegetariana" de mi familia, Bella no hubiese atacado a ese humano. Si Bella no hubiese atacado a ese humano, no estaría ahora en este estado catatónico. Si Bella no estuviese catatónica, estaría viva, normal, saludable…

-Deja de hacerte reproches, esto no es tu culpa –suspiró Carlisle en el piso superior, donde seguía poniendo su impresionante biblioteca patas para arriba en busca de algo que pudiese servir para despertar a Bella.

Estábamos los dos solos en casa, a excepción de nuestra huésped. El resto de mi familia había salido a hacer compras para Bella.

-Claro que es mi culpa –refuté, sin poder quitar la mirada de la pétrea Bella-. Si yo…

-Te digo que no es tu culpa, no puedes haberlo previsto –insistió Carlisle, descartando otros tres tratados de medicina con sólo ver los títulos, según vi en su mente-. Ni siquiera Alice lo vio.

-El don de Alice no es exacto –gruñí.

-Exacto no, pero sí bastante preciso –repuso Carlisle, subiendo a una escalera para alcanzar los estantes más altos-. Lo suficiente como para encontrar a su alma gemela. ¿Te parece poco?

Bufé. Después de lo que había pasado, yo estaba descreyendo bastante el tema del amor.

-Vamos, Edward, Bella se recuperará…

-¿Y por qué Alice no está viendo eso? –acusé.

-Porque no está viendo a Bella en absoluto, porque Bella no está tomando decisiones –respondió Carlisle tranquilamente, apartando dos tomos que podrían servir-. Tenemos que ser pacientes.

-¡No puedo ser paciente! ¡No con Bella aparentando ser una estatua! ¡Y no me digas que no es mi culpa, porque sí lo es, y si ella llega a no recuperarse nunca…!

-Me parece que alguien dijo que Bella reaccionará cuando tenga hambre –me recordó Carlisle, añadiendo otro volumen a la pila de los que quizás fuesen útiles.

-¡Y a mí me parece que alguien dijo que eso podría tardar nueve meses! –vociferé.

-Eso en el peor de los casos –aclaró Carlisle, bajando por la escalera-. De todos modos, no es como si no tuviésemos esperanzas. Si dentro de nueve meses ella sigue sin volver en sí, podemos empezar a preocuparnos. Antes no tiene sentido angustiarse, las cosas podrían recuperar su rumbo por sí solas.

-¡¿Así que tengo que quedarme tranquilo, viéndola cubrirse de telarañas?!

-Así que, tienes que ser racional –repuso Carlisle con paciencia, hojeando el primero de los libros del montón-. Ella ya no está en peligro. Ni los quiluetes, ni los Vulturi tienen razones para acercarse a ella, y ningún humano la descubrirá tampoco. Estará con nosotros, protegida y segura. Cuando reaccione, le explicaremos todo, a su debido tiempo. Te tendrá a su lado, eso es importante; necesitará mucho apoyo y contención –advirtió, descartando el libro que tenía entre sus manos y tomando otro-. Tendrás que ser paciente y comprensivo, y mantenerte cuerdo mientras tanto. Bella te necesita entero y en buena forma. Necesitará un punto de apoyo.

-Si no hay nada que hacer, ¿por qué estás revisando la biblioteca? –gruñí en dirección al piso superior.

No dejaba de ser raro el pensar que estábamos en pisos distantes de la misma casa, y que hablábamos en voz alta, pero normal. Un humano tendría que estar gritando, y aún así no oiría todo. A decir verdad, Carlisle y yo ni siquiera hubiésemos necesitado hablar en voz alta, pero él lo prefería, salvo raras excepciones.

-Estoy buscando cómo ayudar a Bella a sobreponerse cuando se recupere –aclaró Carlisle, escogiendo otro libro y hojeándolo velozmente-. Cosa que ocurrirá pronto, sobre todo si lo piensas en términos vampíricos.

-No sé, no sé… -musité.

-Yo sí sé, traté casos similares antes, aunque no soy psiquiatra –contestó Carlisle con calma-. Podríamos figurativamente verlo como un tropiezo. Ella se levantará cuando esté con fuerzas. Si la forzamos ahora a levantarse, volverá a caer fácilmente. En cambio, si ella es quien hace el primer movimiento, es porque tiene fuerzas suficientes como para permanecer de pie. Podrás ayudarle, pero es ella quien se incorporará cuando esté lista. Entonces, una vez que esté de pie, posiblemente se sentirá mareada y confundida. Necesitará ayuda para volver a caminar, pero cuando digo ayuda, me refiero exactamente a eso: ayuda. No que la tomes en brazos y camines por ella, sino que la tomes de la mano y camines a su lado. Lentamente primero, mientras recupera sus fuerzas, más rápido y fluido después, cuando ya esté bien. Pero ten en cuenta que quizás ella se quiera soltar de tu mano cuando esté bien, y mi principal advertencia está aquí, Edward: ayúdale a incorporarse sólo si puedes dejarla ir después.

.

Rumié las palabras de mi padre, mi mentor, durante los siguientes diez días. Cualquier persona diría que ocurrieron un montón de cosas en ese período.

Jacob Black se transformó en licántropo por primera vez a la tarde-noche del sábado, es decir tres días, o más aún, bastante exactamente 72 horas, después de haberse acercado a Bella por primera vez.

Charlie Swan vino a visitar a su hija todos los días, y conversó con Esme mientras bebía té. Carlisle había notado que la presión arterial del jefe de policía estaba un poco alta y le prohibió el café.

Un grupo de compañeros de escuela vino a visitar a Bella, aunque resultaba obvio que sólo unos pocos estaban realmente preocupados por ella, y que la mayoría venía a verla como se va a observar a una vaca de cinco patas a un zoológico. Ángela sí parecía ser sincera, y siguió viniendo pese a no encontrarse realmente cómoda en nuestra compañía, por cariño a Bella. Me propuse agradecerle anónimamente ese buen gesto.

Alice compró siete juegos de pijamas y camisones para cada uno de los miembro de la familia (Bella incluida), al tiempo que aseguraba con suficiencia que no se la volvería a pescar desprevenida.

La madre de Bella pasó tres días en Forks, hasta que la persuadimos que sería mejor para Bella despertar en un ambiente tranquilo, que Carlisle estaba a su disposición las veinticuatro horas, y como seguía sin estar del todo convencida aplicamos un poco de manipulación y encanto vampírico. Regresó por fin a Arizona, felizmente convencida de que todo había sido su idea.

Jacob Black, licántropo y todo, insistió en ver a Bella, de modo que en medio de un operativo de seguridad le permitimos acercarse a casa. Contra todo pronóstico, no sólo no hubo problemas, sino que Bella demostró la primera reacción instintiva al relajarse contra su pelaje cálido y cerrar los ojos. Jacob siguió visitándola regularmente, y a costa de pasar él y yo tiempo juntos, preocupados por la misma chica, nos hicimos más cercanos. Éramos casi amigos.

Pero mi percepción estaba, en palabras de Carlisle, "alterada por ese original sentimiento llamado amor", de modo que si preguntaban a mí, nada pasó durante diez largos y angustiosos días. Mi existencia toda giraba en torno a Bella, y mientras ella no se recuperara, el mundo podía caerse a pedazos, a mí no me importaba.

Diez días pasaron. Bella estaba igual, sin cambios perceptibles. Hasta que el sábado siguiente, cuando estábamos jugando al béisbol, pasó lo que llevábamos un par de días temiendo. Un grupo de nómadas se acercó. Como Jacob pasaba buena parte de las tardes en casa, Alice no había sido capaz de ver cuándo exactamente llegarían, y sólo cuando estaban a un par de kilómetros de distancia y yo empecé a oír sus mentes, supimos que estarían ahí en un minuto.

Jacob, que convertido en lobo otra vez actuaba de Puff para Bella, se fue a su casa. Lidiar con ocho vampiros era suficiente para él, los nómadas eran demasiado. Nosotros nos organizamos en un grupo aparentemente casual, pero defensivo. Nunca se sabe…

.

N/A: En el siguiente capítulo: ¡los nómadas entran en escena! Volvemos a Bella narradora, y Edward se comporta sobreprotector.


	10. El Ruido y la Furia

¡Hola a todos! Perdonen las desprolijidades de la última semana, como reviews sin responder, el capítulo puesto en la red a cualquier hora y cualquier día… Tuve una serie de circunstancias desafortunadas que no le interesan a nadie complicándome la vida. Y la página se negó hasta este mismo momento a subir un nuevo capi... pero aquí está por fin.

Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron reviews anónimos: **valivali, **eiv_000, **serenatenoh, **adela, **Stella, **silvers draco.

Por cierto, ninguno de los personajes, con la dudosa excepción de Xiu, me pertenece, como ya saben y no hace falta que yo les diga en realidad, pero sí es correcto que lo aclare por una cuestión de honestidad intelectual.

Respecto a este capítulo, lo que leerán a continuación es una versión simplificada (muy, muy simplificada) de lo que en cuestión de técnicas literarias se llama "fluir de la conciencia" o "monólogo interior", en las que el escritor pone por escrito todo lo que pasa por la cabeza del personaje sin orden ni concierto, ya que se espera que el lector cumpla el trabajo de clarificar y ordenar lo narrado. Como los textos resultantes de cuando se lleva esto a las últimas circunstancias son, si no completamente ilegibles, al menos, muy complicados y no muy amenos, opté por algo más simple, que muestre qué pasa por la cabeza de Bella sin enloquecer al lector, y sin enloquecer yo del todo mientras lo escribía. Bastante me costó escribir esto de un modo coherente, no soy Virginia Woolf ni William Faulkner, los genios en esto del fluir de la conciencia.

A propósito de ellos, el título de este capítulo es el mismo que el de la obra maestra de Faulkner, escrita íntegramente desde el fluir de la conciencia, y cuyo primer capítulo está narrado desde la mente de un hombre que sufre un severo retraso mental. El texto es imposible de entender (créanme, tuve que leerlo como parte de la cátedra de Literatura Inglesa, y es horrible). El título a su vez, lo tomó Faulkner de un verso de Shakespeare; como el texto original habla de un "cuento que dice un idiota", era perfecto para lo que Faulkner originalmente escribió. Salvando las distancias, diré que si bien Bella no es idiota, su mente está como idiotizada en este momento.

Aquí aparece citado textualmente un fragmento de la _Balada del Viejo Marinero_, de Samuel Taylor Coleridge. La traducción no me convence mucho, pero fue la única que conseguí. La historia en sí es fascinante, léanla si pueden. Vale la pena, mucho más que este modesto fic, en serio. Ah, también hay copiada casi textualmente la conversación entre Carlisle y Laurent, tomada de Crepúsculo, es que yo no tenía imaginación suficiente, ni tenía sentido cambiar todo.

Ahora sí, después de tanta introducción, ¡el capítulo! Recuerden que volvemos a Bella narradora.

.

EL RUIDO Y LA FURIA

.

La vida es una sombra que camina, un pobre actor

que en escena se arrebata y contonea

y nunca más se le oye. Es un cuento

que dice un idiota, lleno de ruido y de furia,

que no significa nada.

William Shakespeare, en _Macbeth_. Acto V, escena v.

.

Estaba como sumergida en algo como cálido, suave, esponjoso. Mi mente no tenía ningún pensamiento coherente, sino que se limitaba a existir. Vagamente, me pregunté si así se sentiría estar drogado. No había arriba ni abajo, no había colores ni luz, pero tampoco oscuridad. Sólo estaba yo, que tampoco era corpórea, sólo estaba ahí.

Yo era. No estaba, sino que era. Existía. Pienso, luego, existo.

Como no tenía noción del tiempo, me quedé en ese algo insustancial y cómodo. En algún momento, empecé a sentir que algo me faltaba. No sabía qué era. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuese algo material lo que me hacía falta.

Muy vagamente, sin mucha coherencia, noté que no sentía. Mis sentidos estaban como dormidos. No sentía mi cuerpo, no percibía nada que le estuviese pasando.

Por un momento, llegué a dudar si no estaba muerta. Pero que yo recordara, no había hecho nada que llevara mi cuerpo a morir… ¿quizás alguien me había matado?

Quise recordar. ¿Qué era lo último que había pasado? Pero estaba todo muy desordenado. Unos recuerdos estáticos como fotografías pasaron a toda velocidad por mi adormecida mente. Charlie, mi padre, comiendo lasaña. Un volvo plateado en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Mi Chevy, estacionada junto a casa. Un bosque oscuro. La portada de _Orgullo y prejuicio_. Ángela, mi amiga, sonriéndome levemente. Lluvia contra la ventana de mi habitación.

Los recuerdos eran tan confusos e inconexos que ni si quiera pude estar segura que todos fuesen míos. Lo intenté de nuevo, con resultados similares. El cielo nublado. La sonrisa de mi madre. La bicicleta que me regalaron cuando cumplí nueve años. La diapositiva de una célula en profase. Una lata de galletas de almendra. Un muchacho moreno, sonriente. Un atardecer en Phoenix.

Mi aturdida cabeza me siguió bombardeando con imágenes no muy nítidas, desenfocadas, como si las observara a través de un vidrio empañado. El frente de una escuela en Phoenix. Un pez de colores en una pecera. Sol radiante iluminando una habitación. Una cacerola repleta de algo negro y quemado, incomible. Una muñeca sentada en un estante. Una fotografía enmarcada que mostraba a una mujer anciana, de cabello blanco, sonriendo levemente.

Los recuerdos se volvieron más nítidos. Una rosa amarilla en un vaso, sobre el escritorio de mi habitación. El móvil patrulla de Charlie. La góndola de los fideos y harinas en el supermercado. Un microscopio sobre mi pupitre. Las sábanas tendidas en el patio, secándose. Una redacción de Literatura escrita con mi caligrafía, aprobada con un sobresaliente. El perro de los vecinos, Bobby. Una fuente de pescado al horno con papas.

Eran recuerdos extraños, sin ningún orden ni concierto. Intenté frenarlos, forzarlos a retraerse y ordenarse, pero no pude. Eran demasiados, como una avalancha que se me veía encima. Preferí entonces dejarlos fluir, permitirles inundar mi cabeza hasta que encontrase alguno al que aferrarme. Pero todos pasaban tan rápido como un flash, a la mayoría ni siquiera alcanzaba a verlos en detalle.

Con considerable esfuerzo, pude ignorarlos. Me forcé a concentrarme en mis sentidos. Tenía que ser capaz de percibir algo, algo de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor… suponiendo que pasaba algo.

Por fin pude _sentir_ algo. Todo mi cuerpo estaba siendo sumergido en algo cálido y ¿húmedo? Sí, era caliente y mojado. Mi cabeza permanecía afuera, sin embargo… Algo esponjoso me recorrió el cuello, los hombros, la espalda. Era agradable, relajante… Pero mis recuerdos inconstantes eran demasiado fuertes, y perdí otra vez la relación con mi sentido del tacto.

Pero ahora que sabía que algo estaba pasando ahí, que alguien estaba mojando mi cuerpo, tuve más motivación que antes para intentar volver a captar algo. Tenía que saber qué estaba pasando.

.

Cuando conseguí volver a hacer funcionar mis sentidos, ésta vez fue el del oído. Se trataba de una voz masculina, un poco ronca, profunda. Hablaba en voz baja y rítmica, leyendo o quizás recitando:

-(…) Me desperté, y estábamos navegando  
Como en buen tiempo;  
Era noche, calma noche, la Luna estaba alta;  
Los hombres muertos juntos se pararon.

"Todos juntos se pararon en la cubierta,  
Para un calabozo-sepulcral mejor:  
Todos fijaron en mí sus ojos de piedra,  
Que en la Luna brillaban.

"El espasmo, la maldición, con la que murieron,  
Nunca había de pasar:  
No podía apartar mis ojos de los suyos,  
Ni alzarlos para rezar.

_La maldición es finalmente expiada. _

"Y ahora este hechizo se rompió: una vez más  
Yo veía el océano verde,  
Y miraba adelante lejos, aunque poco veía  
De lo que había visto antes-

"Como alguien en una ruta solitaria  
Camina con miedo y terror  
Y habiendo mirado atrás una vez, camina  
Y su cabeza no vuelve a girar más.  
Porque sabe que un temible demonio  
Va cerca detrás de él.

"Pero pronto respiró un viento sobre mí,  
Ni sonido ni movimiento hizo:  
Su paso no fue sobre el mar,  
En la onda o en la sombra.

"Levantó mi pelo, aireó mi mejilla  
Como una prado -vendaval de primavera-  
Se enlazaba extrañamente con mis miedos,  
Sin embargo pareció una bienvenida.

"Veloz, veloz volaba el barco,  
Pero navegaba suave también:  
Dulce, dulce soplaba la brisa-  
En mí solo soplaba.

_Y el viejo Marinero advierte su país natal._

"¡Oh sueño de felicidad! ¿es esto en verdad  
La torre del faro que veo?  
¿Es ésta la colina? ¿es ésta la iglesia?  
¿Es éste mi propio país, el mío?

"Pasamos por el puerto,  
Y con gemidos recé-  
¡Oh déjame estar despierto, Dios mío!  
O déjame dormir para siempre.

"El puerto era claro como el vidrio,  
¡Tan suavemente se extendía!  
Y en la bahía la luz de luna,  
Y la sombra de la Luna.

"El risco brillaba radiante, la iglesia no menos  
La que está sobre el risco  
La luz de luna mojaba en silencio  
El sereno campanario.

_Los espíritus angélicos dejan los cuerpos muertos, y aparecen en sus propias formas de luz._

"Y la bahía era blanco con luz silenciosa  
Y levantándose de la misma,  
Muchas formas, que eran sombras,  
En colores carmín vinieron.

"A poca distancia de proa  
Estaban esas sombras carmín:  
Giré mis ojos sobre cubierta-  
¡Oh, Cristo! ¡lo que vi allí!

"Cada cuerpo yacía aplastado, sin vida aplastado,  
Y, ¡por la santa cruz!  
Un hombre todo luz, un hombre-serafín  
En cada cuerpo se paraba.

"Esta banda-serafín, cada uno movió su mano:  
¡Era una vista celestial!  
Se erguían como señales a la tierra,  
Cada uno, una luz hermosa.

"Esta banda-serafín, cada uno movió su mano:  
Ninguna voz ellos impartieron-  
Ninguna voz; pero Oh, el silencio se hundió  
Como música en mi corazón.

"Pero pronto oí el batir de remos,  
Oí el festejo del Piloto;  
Mi corazón por fuerza giró  
Y vi un bote aparecer.

"El Piloto y el ayudante del Piloto,  
Los oí venir rápido:  
¡Dios del Cielo! Era una felicidad  
Los hombres muertos no podían maldecir.

"Vi a un tercero -oí su voz:  
¡Es el buen Ermitaño!  
Él canta fuerte sus himnos divinos  
Que en el bosque compone.  
Él absolverá mi alma, él lavará  
La sangre del Albatros. (…)

Me hundí nuevamente en mis confusos recuerdos, no sin antes advertir que era la Balada del Viejo Marinero, de Samuel Taylor Coleridge, lo que esa voz estaba leyendo. Concretamente, el final de la sexta parte, fragmento en que el Viejo Marinero acaba de expiar sus culpas por haber matado al albatros, y gracias a la mediación de unos seres angélicos que ocupan los cuerpos muertos de sus compañeros de travesía, su barco retorna a su patria, donde es rescatado.

¿Podría yo también volver a encontrar el rumbo? ¿Deshacerme de todos esos terribles recuerdos dentro de mi cabeza y volver a controlar mis sentidos? ¿Alguien estaría ahí para rescatarme y absolverme de mis culpas…?

.

Sin proponérmelo conscientemente, mi sentido del oído volvió a activarse. Alguien estaba tocando _Para Elisa_ en un piano. Supe con toda exactitud que era alguien tocando un piano y no una grabación, del mismo modo que mi súper oído detectó que era un piano y no un órgano eléctrico programado para sonar como un piano.

Lo oí durante un rato largo. Me gustaba esa melodía. De pronto noté que, además de oír la música, podía sentir algo contra mi costado, contra mi cadera y mi muslo. Era algo tibio y agradable, que no me molestaba. Su cercanía era extrañamente reconfortante. Intenté forzar la vista a funcionar también, pero los recuerdos eran demasiado fuertes y sucumbí de regreso a mi espiral de recuerdos inconexos.

La panadería en la que mamá y yo comprábamos el pan fresco por las mañanas. Un grisáceo amanecer nublado en Forks. Un chico caído en el piso, tendiéndome una rosa roja un poco maltratada. La tapa de mi edición rústica de _Cumbres Borrascosas. _La ventana abierta de mi dormitorio. Unas cadenas en las ruedas de mi Chevy.

Yo no alcanzaba ni a identificar los recuerdos antes que cambiaran, de modo que algunos me tomaban por sorpresa, ya que referían a acontecimientos que no era consciente de recordar.

.

Por fin, mis sentidos se hicieron presentes de nuevo. Primero fue el sentido del oído, y casi de inmediato se añadió el del tacto. Fue así que noté que estaba sentada en un sofá, con una manta alrededor de los hombros, y que una voz calmada y maternal me hablaba. Igual que la última vez que oí algo, me había perdido el principio:

-…o temprano, yo no estuve tan segura. Es que él era muy joven, más que cualquiera de nosotros, cuando fue convertido. Quizás esa posibilidad había desaparecido para siempre de él… me daba mucha pena. Estaba tan solo, aunque lo negara. Es demasiado orgulloso, pero la verdad es que está completamente cambiado. En los últimos meses está más cambiado de lo que nunca antes lo vi, y con eso me refiero a más de ochenta años.

-Sólo tuvo que esperar un poco más que otros, eso es todo –respondía una voz masculina, tranquila y reposada-. Yo tardé casi trescientos años en encontrar a la única persona a cuyo lado quiero pasar la eternidad, y no me arrepiento en absoluto de haber esperado tanto. Fue un tiempo largo y solitario, pero la recompensa final valió mil veces la espera.

-Amor, pero tu caso es distinto –discutía con cariño la voz maternal.

-No tanto, viéndolo de un modo global –opinaba la voz masculina-. Tardé en enamorarme, pero cuando lo hice, fue con todo mi corazón, con toda mi alma y todo mi ser. A él le está pasando lo mismo…

Mi pobre concentración no dio más de sí, y volví a hundirme en los recuerdos. Sin embargo, estaba claro que estaba junto a dos personas que eran, obviamente, vampiros. No sólo por las edades que mencionaban en sus conversaciones, sino que sus voces eran indudablemente sobrehumanas. Pero no conseguía identificar a quiénes pertenecían. Estaba segura de no haberlas oído nunca antes, al igual que tampoco había reconocido a quien leía la Balada del Viejo Marinero.

Permití a los recuerdos inundarme a su antojo. Aunque todavía no conseguía controlarlo, estaba volviéndose más lento. Ya era capaz de detenerme un segundo en cada recuerdo, un pequeño avance al menos. Si gradualmente se desaceleraba, podría llegar un momento en que se detuviese por completo y me dejara regresar a la realidad.

.

Reaccioné otra vez de golpe, cuando algo cálido y peludo se acercó a mi brazo. Aún no era capaz de ver, pero sí podía oír, y me impresionó mucho el sobrenatural silencio. Eso peludo y cálido se enroscó más en torno a mi espalda. Era agradable, como una alfombra de piel, suave y cálida. Mi cuerpo se relajó automáticamente, y creo que también mis ojos se entrecerraron, satisfechos. Ese calor era de lo más cómodo, con todo el vacío y el frío interior que esos recuerdos errantes me hacían sentir…

Una serie de exclamaciones ahogadas sonaron, sin que yo supiera muy bien por qué. De pronto, cuando mi cabeza se acomodó más en ese pelaje cálido, oí algo insólito. El pelaje latía. Bajo el pelaje había un corazón, sangre, vida.

Con razón las exclamaciones. ¿Se me había acercado un oso? Tenía el tamaño necesario…

-¡Extraordinario! –susurró, emocionada, la Voz Calma-. ¡Completamente extraordinario!

-No parece haber peligro… -musitó, tensa, la Voz Lectora.

-Paga –ordenó una voz femenina, clara y musical que me sonó vagamente conocida.

-Creí que no podías verlo –bufó alguien.

-Y no lo vi. Pero lo intuí. Era de esperar que no pasara nada malo. Ella se aferró a él cuando entró en shock, ¿recuerdas?

Dejé de lado mi sentido del oído para concentrarme sólo en el calor de ese pelaje; era más fácil si sólo me concentraba en un sentido por vez. Conseguí estar consciente (o semi consciente o lo que sea) un rato largo, antes que los recuerdos me atraparan de nuevo.

.

Seguí así por un lapso indefinido de tiempo. Podía oír o sentir, y ocasionalmente las dos cosas a la vez.

Capté retazos de conversaciones, que sacadas de contexto me parecieron sin mucho sentido. Había alguien que me leía literatura inglesa en voz alta; después de la Balada del Viejo Marinero de Coleridge, fueron las Odas de Keats y los Cuentos de Canterbury, de Chaucer. Oí el piano varias veces, interpretando diversas piezas. Oí a gente (vampiros, más específicamente) hablar, canturrear y tararear.

También mi sentido del tacto se activaba regularmente. Alguien me bañaba de vez en cuando, yo solía tener una manta alrededor de mis hombros, y eso peludo y cálido también estaba frecuentemente ahí. Solía estar sentada, la mayoría de las veces en un sofá o una silla.

.

Entonces, en algún momento, apareció la vista. Pude ver, pero no oír ni sentir.

Fue tan raro ver a mi alrededor como cuando desperté a mi nueva existencia. Lo primero que capté fue que estaba en un jardín repleto de flores y plantas. Cerca de mí, una mujer vestida con unos pantalones manchados de tierra, una blusa y un suéter arremangados, estaba podando un rosal con mucho cuidado. Era obviamente una vampiresa, aunque sus ojos eran de un extraño color ocre-dorado que me recordaba a algo o a alguien, pero de un modo tan vago que no pude precisarlo.

La observé con atención. Tendría veintipico de años, no llegaba a los treinta. Su cabello era de color caramelo, suave y sedoso, y lo llevaba atado en la nuca. Había algo en su sonrisa tranquila y su rostro en forma de corazón que le daba un aire maternal, protector, afable.

Perdí pronto la batalla contra mis recuerdos, pero después de ver a esa desconocida cerca de mí me esforcé más que nunca para volver a ver. Necesitaba saber dónde estaba, quién era esa mujer, qué hacía yo ahí… No me sentía amenazada, esa mujer tenía una aire completamente cariñoso y un poco soñador, pero yo estaba segura de no haberla visto antes, y me carcomía la duda saber quién era y dónde estábamos.

La próxima vez que conseguí ver, me hubiese sobresaltado de no ser porque estaba demasiado impresionada por lo que había frente a mí. Yo estaba sentada en la banqueta de un piano, junto a otra persona por lo alcancé a ver. Era alguien de dedos largos y delgados, ágiles sobre el teclado; alguien con manos de pianista. Me esforcé tanto en oír que perdí la vista, pero alcancé a escuchar el Claro de Luna un rato antes de volver a hundirme en la inconsciencia.

Cuando otra vez pude enfocar la vista en el presente y no en mis alocados recuerdos, casi pensé que no lo había logrado y que estaba delirando. Estaba sentada en un sofá, y sentado frente a mí estaba nada menos que Jasper Hale, con un libro en las manos, sus labios modulando, su vista fija en la página. Pude por un segundo vislumbrar el título del libro, eran las _Narraciones extraordinarias_ de Edgar Alan Poe, antes de que mi espiral de recuerdos me tragara.

.

Después de eso, dejé de intentar concentrarme en mis sentidos individualmente. En cambio, luché contra los recuerdos. No fue fácil, ya no se trataba de los flashes semi fotográficos que me habían desorientado al principio, sino que recordaba muchos sucesos de mi pasado humano, y no sólo imágenes, también sonidos y hasta secuencias completas, como en una película.

Conseguí detenerlos, lo cual me costó un gran esfuerzo. Pero por fin era capaz de detenerlos y analizarlos, reconocer qué o quién era, y situarlos cronológicamente. Era imprescindible ordenarlos, despejar el camino.

El siguiente paso fue enviarlos lejos, al pasado, a la memoria, al inconsciente, o a donde sea que van los recuerdos indeseados. No fue fácil, algunos en especial se negaban tercamente a alejarse, y volvían una y otra vez. Los malos recuerdos eran los peores, los rostros de mis víctimas reaparecían constantemente, sus ojos mirándome fijamente, secos, brillantes, rígidos…

En general, mis recuerdos de infancia eran abstractos. No recordaba puntualmente cada día de escuela en Phoenix, ni los detalles de mis desastrosas clases de ballet, ni específicamente los intentos de mi madre por mandarme a estudiar piano, ni cada una de las veces que Reneé cocinó algo incomible (hasta que yo me hice cargo de la cocina). No recordaba mayormente los puntos divergentes, sino los puntos en común; los recuerdos estaban como agrupados. Eso los hacía más fáciles de enviar lejos, aunque lo hice con cariño, como quien llegado a la juventud guarda con un poco de nostalgia su juguete favorito.

Mis recuerdos vampíricos eran más difíciles de simplemente mandar, no al olvido, ya que no podía olvidar en el sentido exacto, sino a donde sea que mis recuerdos revisados se estaban yendo. Eran completamente exactos y detallados, y no se dejaban agrupar ni enviar tan lejos como los otros.

Estaba mentalmente agotada, pero poco los mantenía a raya. Estaba librándome de ellos. Algunos los arrojé lejos con furia, con dolor, con tristeza. A otros, los agradables y/o inofensivos, sólo los alejé lo suficiente como para que no estorbaran, pero los dejé a mano, por si los necesitaba.

Entonces apareció un recuerdo especial. Considerando que estaban todos desordenados y que llegaban a mí sin orden ni concierto, el que éste apareciera entre el recuerdo de una rosa amarilla y el de una mañana soleada en Forks, no era de sorprender.

Era el recuerdo más maravilloso. Un rostro. Piel tan blanca, suave, tibia, a mi misma temperatura. Ojos castaños-dorados, mirándome con atención. Cabello color bronce cayéndole suavemente sobre la frente. Una mueca de contrariedad frunciendo sus labios, como si buscara la respuesta a alguna pregunta intrigante, sin hallarla.

Me aferré a ese recuerdo como un náufrago a su balsa. Me detuve en él todo el tiempo posible, empapándome en los detalles de ese rostro, y finalmente lo dejé a un lado, cerca de mí. Junto a él aparecieron entonces más recuerdos agradables: los rostros de Ángela, Charlie, Reneé, Alice, Lee… Los dejé a todos cerca, y sintiéndome más segura, seguí clasificando y ordenando con agilidad.

Volver a ver todos esos rostros en vivo, no en un recuerdo mohoso, sería mi premio cuando consiguiese controlar a todos esos que me molestaban tanto.

.

Mis sentidos despertaban con más frecuencia ahora, justo cuando intentaba centrarme en terminar de acomodar mis recuerdos. Al principio me fastidiaba un poco interrumpir mi tarea mental, pero cuando primero dos y después tres de mis sentidos fueron capaces de trabajar en equipo, el despertar comenzó a volverse más interesante.

Descubrí una serie de cosas extrañas en los breves lapsos de conciencia. Estaba en una casa grande, en la que predominaba el color blanco. Pero era una casa, una casa de familia, y sin paredes acolchadas. Aún no me hacía una idea exacta de las dimensiones de la casa ni la distribución de las habitaciones, pero debía ser bastante grande, y aparentaba tener al menos dos pisos, a juzgar por las diferencias de altura de los árboles que se veían por la ventana.

Había descubierto que quien me bañaba regularmente era Alice, y que parloteaba constantemente mientras me desvestía, bañaba, secaba y volvía a vestir. Mi cuerpo inerte no se oponía a que ella lo manipulara a su antojo. También descubrí que Alice me tenía casi como a una muñeca a tamaño natural que vestir y peinar a su antojo, y que me vestía con cosas que yo en mi vida hubiese usado. ¡Lencería de seda rosa! ¡Minifaldas! ¡Zapatos de tacón! No sé de dónde sacaba toda esa ropa, que indudablemente no era mía.

Jasper Hale me seguía leyendo en voz alta. Era agradable oírlo, y más agradable aún era notar que su mueca feroz hacia mí se había esfumado. Parecía un hermano mayor leyéndole cuentos a su hermanita que está enferma y debe guardar cama.

La mujer maternal estaba frecuentemente conmigo, hablándome en voz baja, contándome cosas. Era simpática, aunque yo todavía no tenía muy en claro quién era. Cuando no estábamos en el jardín, aparecíamos en lo que parecía ser una oficina repleta de planos y bosquejos, o en la cocina, donde ella solía preparar galletitas o pasteles.

Me llevé un buen susto el día que mis sentidos decidieron despertar justo cuando yo estaba sentada en el hombro de alguien enorme y corpulento que corría por el bosque. Ese alguien resultó ser Emmett Cullen, quien a la vez que corría discutía a gritos con alguien acerca de que "Bella necesita salir a tomar aire". No me entré de mucho más, mi mente regresó a mis recuerdos a toda velocidad.

Una vez volví en mí y descubrí con sorpresa que estaba en una especie de garage, junto a un automóvil negro reluciente. Era un Mercedes, a juzgar por el signo en el frente. Alguien estaba con el cuerpo medio metido bajo el automóvil, reparándolo. Una mano blanca y perfecta, con las uñas pintadas de color rojo intenso, asomó y dejó una llave inglesa en el suelo, a la vez que tomó un trapo que estaba junto a la caja de herramientas frente a mí. Tiró el trapo después de unos segundos, y empezó a manotear en busca de algo que, por lo visto, no encontraba.

Esta persona salió de abajo del automóvil, y no pude sino quedarme estupefacta al notar que era Rosalie Hale. Llevaba un mono de color oscuro cubriendo su ropa, el cabello recogido, y tenía manchas de aceite y tierra en las manos. Siguió mirando en torno, indagando con la vista, y comprendí que buscaba la llave inglesa, que estaba debajo del trapo. Quise moverme, señalarle dónde estaba la herramienta, pero mi cuerpo no respondía y el esfuerzo por intentar mover al menos un músculo me catapultó de regreso a la no-conciencia.

Ocasionalmente estaba junto a la mujer maternal un hombre rubio y muy atractivo, que resultó ser el dueño de la Voz Calma. A veces me examinaba físicamente, aunque siempre con mucho cuidado de no tocarme nada más de lo estrictamente necesario. Un caballero. Lo que más me agradaba de él era que no hablaba delante de mí como si yo no estuviese presente, un mal hábito del que todos los demás habían hecho gala en algún momento.

Ángela vino a visitarme una vez, o al menos una vez mis sentidos despertaron cuando ella estaba delante de mí, contándonos a Alice y a mí que alguien le había enviado de forma anónima dos entradas para un concierto al que Ángela deseaba ir pero no podía pagar. Ella se atrevió a invitar a su amor secreto y cuasi platónico Ben Chenney, que resultó ser fanático del mismo grupo, lo cual fue el primer tema en común de muchas conversaciones, que acabaron en un noviazgo. Yo lo comprendí todo pero no pude pensar, menos formular, una respuesta. Pero no importó, porque Alice chilló y felicitó a Ángela con entusiasmo suficiente para dos personas.

La alfombra de piel cálida con corazón resultó ser un lobo gigante. No sé qué me impresionó más, si descubrir que me estaba acurrucando contra un lobo del tamaño de un caballo o el oír a Emmett Cullen llamar "Jake" al lobo, que respondía a ese nombre. Por si acaso, desconecté mis sentidos después de eso. No tenía intenciones de enloquecer del todo.

Charlie estaba ahí a veces cuando yo despertaba. Las primeras veces sólo estaba ahí, mirándome con expresión sufrida; pero las siguientes parecía más resignado o al menos distraído. La mujer maternal le servía algo que parecía té, y varias veces los noté conversando amigablemente.

Lo más maravilloso era que mis sentidos reaccionaran cuando yo estaba sentada en la estrecha banqueta del piano, porque en esos casos Edward estaba a mi lado, tocando el piano con la maestría de un profesional. Podía pasar horas escuchándolo, no me cansaba nunca. Él no me hablaba mucho, al contrario de los demás. Curiosamente, cuando me hablaba era para repetir mi nombre y disculparse con expresión sufrida, como si él tuviese la culpa de algo.

.

Yo no tenía noción del tiempo mientras estaba ocupada con mis recuerdos, y eso complicaba las cosas. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrada en mi cabeza, pero me parecía que ya era hora de acabar de una buena vez con los malditos recuerdos fuera de lugar, y entonces sí volver al aquí y ahora de una buena vez.

Llegó el momento de confrontar los recuerdos más difíciles, de mis víctimas, de la muerte de cada una de ellas, y de mi propia transformación. Casi creí que no lo lograría, pero me aferré al recuerdo de Edward. Él era como yo, él me comprendería. Él también era un vampiro, y uno de más de cien años. Debía haber matado muchísima gente en ese tiempo, y sin embargo podía vivir con eso.

Yo sólo mataba para comer. Después de todo, en el mundo se sacrifican millones de cerdos, vacas, pollos y peces por día para convertirlos en alimento. Claro que la gente no era lo mismo que los animales, pero era un símil aceptable.

Debía preguntarle a Edward. Él me ayudaría. Él me enseñaría. Yo confiaba en él, él sabría qué hacer y cómo. No me haría reproches, no me tendría miedo, no intentaría atacarme… Edward era mi esperanza y mi salvación.

Él y su familia debían cazar lejos de aquí, empezar a despoblar Forks sería peligroso. Pero su padre era médico. Quizás robaba, o compraba, en bancos de sangre… ¡eso sería una alternativa estupenda! No más muertes, y sin embargo, estaría alimentada. Los Cullen seguramente hacían eso.

¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Siempre estuve tan segura que salir a cazar era la única forma, y que todo lo que podía hacer por mis seres queridos era alimentarme lejos de ellos…

Estas certezas me dieron por fin las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarme a los recuerdos más horribles. Flaqueé un momento ante el rostro lastimado de la chica rubia, mi última víctima, que me dio las gracias mientras yo acababa con ella y con su hijo… Pero el rostro de Edward se sobrepuso a los recuerdos terribles, y con decisión aunque no sin pena mandé lejos todos los recuerdos que quedaban fuera de lugar.

.

Este despertar fue como emerger de abajo del agua tras estar largo rato sumergida. Éste sí que fue como cuando desperté a mi nueva vida vampírica. Los colores eran intensos, los ruidos más claros que nunca, y el tacto de la manta sobre la que estaba sentada nunca me había perecido tan suave. Era consciente de cada parte de mi cuerpo como no lo había sido nunca antes. Parpadeé, y moví lentamente los dedos de las manos. No estaba entumecida, como sería normal en un humano, pero me sentía rara después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo sin moverme voluntariamente.

Inspiré profundamente, y una mezcla de aromas llenó mi nariz. Olor a bosque, a perfume para ropa, a esencia de vampiro, y a algo apestoso y maloliente en extremo.

Parpadeé lentamente otra vez y enfoqué la vista. Descubrí con cierto asombro que estaba sentada en una manta colocada en la hierba. Los Cullen y los Hale, además de los otros dos vampiros que yo ya había visto y oído varias veces durante mi estado alterado de conciencia y que recién ahora mi mente razonaba que debían ser los padres de Edward, estaban cerca de allí, formando un semicírculo, dándome la espalda, excepto la mujer maternal y Alice, que estaban una a cada uno de mis costados. Curiosamente, Emmett llevaba un bate de béisbol y Jasper tenía una pelota en su mano derecha.

Enfrentándolos, no de un modo estrictamente agresivo, pero sí un poco intimidante, se hallaban otras cuatro personas, uno de ellos un poco por delante de los otros, al igual que Carlisle estaba adelantado en el semicírculo de los Cullen-Hale. Que los visitantes eran vampiros era completamente obvio, no por último por sus ojos color borgoña. Eran dos hombres y dos mujeres, y no se parecían en nada entre ellos.

El que se posicionaba como el líder de los recién llegados era sin duda el más agraciado, con su piel de tono oliváceo debajo de la característica palidez, y los cabellos de un brillantísimo negro. Era de constitución mediana, musculoso, pero sin acercarse ni de lejos a la fuerza física de Emmett. Esbozó una sonrisa agradable que permitió entrever unos deslumbrantes dientes blancos.

La mujer ubicada a la izquierda del líder tenía un aspecto más salvaje, en parte por la melena color rojo intenso, revuelta y alborotada por la brisa. Su mirada iba y venía incesantemente de los hombres que tenía en frente al grupo desorganizado que me rodeaba. Su postura era marcadamente felina.

El segundo hombre era de complexión más liviana que la del líder, y tanto las facciones como el pelo castaño claro eran anodinos. Se ubicaba con desenvoltura a la derecha del moreno. Sin embargo, su mirada era de una calma absoluta, y sus ojos, en cierto modo, los más atentos. Los tres se vestían con el típico equipo de un excursionista: vaqueros y una sencilla camisa de cuello abotonado y gruesa tela impermeable. Las ropas se veían deshilachadas por el uso e iban descalzos. Los hombres llevaban el pelo muy corto; la rutilante melena pelirroja de la chica estaba llena de hojas y otros restos del bosque.

A la izquierda de la pelirroja estaba otra mujer, quizás la más extraña y enigmática de los cuatro. Su aspecto era pulcro, al contrario que los otros tres. Su cabello era negrísimo, largo hasta la cintura, y lo llevaba recogido. Su piel era pálida hasta para los términos vampíricos, y sus ojos eran levemente rasgados, con rasgos típicamente asiáticos. Pero quizás lo que llamaba más la atención era el aire distraído y un poco soñador que la rodeaba en oposición a la actitud no ofensiva, pero claramente cautelosa, de los otros.

El moreno dio un paso hacia Carlisle sin dejar de sonreír.

-Creíamos haber oído jugar a alguien -hablaba con voz reposada y tenía un leve acento francés-. Me llamo Laurent, y ellos son Victoria, Xiaomei y James -añadió señalando primero a la pelirroja, luego a la oriental y finalmente al hombre que lo acompañaban.

-Yo soy Carlisle y ésta es mi familia: Emmett y Jasper; Rosalie y Edward, Esme, Alice y Bella -nos identificaba en grupos, intentando deliberadamente no llamar la atención hacia ningún individuo. Me sobresalté un poco cuando me nombró.

-Es un clan verdaderamente grande –reconoció Laurent, impresionado-. Nunca había visto a tantos de los nuestros convivir en paz.

-Tenemos diferencias de opinión a veces, pero en general nos consideramos y comportamos como una familia –respondió Carlisle.

-Claro… ¿Cuál es vuestro territorio de caza? -preguntó Laurent como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Ésta zona, los montes Olympic, y algunas veces la Coast Ranges de una punta a la otra –respondió Carlisle-. Tenemos una residencia aquí. También hay otro asentamiento permanente como el nuestro cerca de Denali.

Laurent se balanceó, descansando el peso del cuerpo sobre los talones, y preguntó con viva curiosidad:

-¿Permanente? ¿Y como consigues algo así?

-¿Por qué no nos acompañan a nuestra casa y charlamos más cómodos? -los invitó Carlisle-. Es una larga historia.

James y Victoria intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa cuando Carlisle mencionó la palabra «casa», pero Laurent controló mejor su expresión. Xiaomei seguía sin enterarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, aparentemente.

-Es muy interesante y hospitalario por vuestra parte –la sonrisa de Laurent era encantadora-. Hemos estado de caza todo el camino desde Ontario, y no hemos tenido ocasión de asearnos un poco.

-Por favor, sin ofender, pero tengo que pedirles que no cacen en los alrededores de esa zona. Debemos pasar desapercibidos, ya me entiendes -explicó Carlisle.

-Claro -asintió Laurent-. No pretendemos disputaros el territorio. De todos modos, acabamos de alimentarnos a las afueras de Seattle.

-Podemos ir a casa ahora, si les parece bien –ofreció Carlisle.

-Perfecto. Muchas gracias por su amabilidad –agradeció Laurent.

Edward estaba a mi lado en un instante, y me tomó en brazos sin dificultad, cubriéndome además con la misma manta sobre la que había estado sentada. Gruñó un poco en dirección a los recién llegados, que me estaban observando con manifiesta curiosidad. Debo decir que en cierta manera los comprendo, un vampiro aparentemente incapaz de valerse por sí mismo no debe ser algo que se vea a diario.

En eso, la vampiresa de rasgos asiáticos me observó fijamente y sonrió. Después, dijo algo en un idioma que no entendí, pero su voz sonó musical y suave, un poco hipnótica.

-Xiu… Xiaomei, alias Xiu… -aclaró Laurent- dice que ésta chica, Bella, está perdida –dijo con poca convicción, como si no estuviese muy seguro de que Xiaomei, alias Xiu, estuviese diciendo algo coherente.

Xiu volvió a hablar, y Laurent pareció aún más receloso que antes cuando añadió a la traducción anterior:

-Dice que Bella está… perdida en un jardín de senderos que se bifurcan.

.

N/A: ¡¿Qué me dicen?! ¿Alguien me cree si confieso que creé toda la historia teniendo como eje al momento en que Xiu dice "Bella está perdida en un jardín de senderos que se bifurcan"? Pero así fue. En serio.

En el próximo capítulo: la historia de Xiu, Edward llora, los Cullen se alegran… y Bella descubre qué fue en realidad lo que la salvó.


	11. Jardín de los Senderos que se Bifurcan

¡Hola a todos!

**Buena parte de este capítulo es un escandaloso y obvio plagio del cuento **_**El Jardín de los Senderos que se Bifurcan**_**, del escritor argentino Jorge Luis Borges.** Los personajes de Stephen Albert, Yu Tsun y Ts'ui Pên le pertenecen, o en su defecto, le pertenecen a María Kodama y los herederos de la Fundación Borges. Sólo Xiu es original, algún tipo de desvarío de mi mente. Todos los demás personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, como todos saben.

Respecto a Xiu, ella es china, aunque su nombre es de origen japonés. Esto se debe a que se me ocurrió que 'Xiu' sería un nombre interesante para un personaje (eso se me ocurrió mientras tendía mi cama... se me suelen ocurrir cosas extrañas en momentos inoportunos). Ahí mismo tomó forma Xiu, con su historia y su descripción física. Pero entonces tuve que encontrar un nombre chino acorde al apodo Xiu, y tenía poco tiempo. Busqué en internet nombres de mujer chinos, y encontré una lista de los diez nombres chinos femeninos más comunes. Pero ninguno de ellos encajaba con Xiu, y yo no quería cambiarle el apodo al personaje. Por probar, intenté con los diez nombres femeninos japoneses más comunes, y Xiaomei figuraba en noveno lugar. Tras pensarlo tres segundos decidí que podía vivir con la contradicción de ponerle un nombre japonés a un personaje chino, y ahí mismo Xiu quedó fijada para la historia.

Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron comentarios anónimos: **valivali**, Marilin, **adela**, silvers draco, **yuky16**, lkdv, **serenatenoh**, Stella.

En respuesta a algunos comentarios anónimos especialmente relevantes:

**adela**: veo que pensamos de forma parecida. Que describas como un proceso de sanación en la mente de Bella es muy acertado. Bella no hubiese podido despertar nunca como por arte de magia, porque la clave de la historia se basa en que ella supere por su propio esfuerzo esa terrible experiencia que fue darse cuenta que ella asesinaba personas vivas, reales, con familia, amigos, sueños, ilusiones… con hijos. Es verdad que el que vea a Edward como su mano salvadora le ayudará, pero la historia se completa aún más en este capi, como verás. Aunque no podías saberlo, debo decir que intuías muy bien lo que se venía… ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

**lkdv**: gracias por todos esos halagos, aquí tienes la reacción de Bella, y unas cuantas revelaciones importantes para completar. Sobre convertir esta trama en un libro, es completamente inviable por muchas razones. Antes que nada, los personajes no me pertenecen, como todos sabemos de sobra; después, verás en el capítulo 11 que me estaría metiendo en un lío de proporciones astronómicas con la Fundación Borges y su recalcitrante albacea María Kodama (viuda de Jorge Luis Borges); las menciones de mitología griega están un tanto fuera de lugar, casi tanto como las citas de literatura inglesa. Y por último, esta historia funciona por el formato de folletín, o novela por entregas, en que está estructurada; como libro, no resultaría de una lectura efectiva, me temo. Gracias de todos modos por tus palabras, es reconfortante que alguien piense que la historia es suficientemente buena como para existir independientemente del mundo de fan fiction. Sobre que todos cuidaban a Bella (Esme hablándole, Jasper leyéndole, Alice que la bañaba, Edward que tocaba el piano para ella, etc.) quise mostrar que habían aceptado a Bella completamente como una de los suyos, más allá de si ella ama a Edward o no. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

**serenatenoh**: el monólogo interior no sé si es profundo, pero que desnuda el alma, lo hace, y eso es lo que necesitaba con Bella. Ella no sería capaz de explicarlo con palabras, de modo que despertarla mágicamente y dejar el tema en suspenso no era una opción. Fue más complicado, pero quise demostrar claramente qué pasaba por la cabeza de Bella durante esos días, mostrar desde adentro el proceso de sanación. La historia de Xiu es triste y es interesante, y un poco macabra y exótica. Como Xiu misma. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

**Stella**: esto de la china Xiu, sí, es pareja de Laurent. Como no tiene sentido que James se desespere por cazar a Bella ahora que ella no tiene sangre en las venas, la historia tomará un rumbo algo distinto en ese aspecto. Y por favor cálmate, a estas alturas deberías haberte dado cuenta que actualizo los fines de semana y que no tiene sentidos que te comas las uñas hasta el codo de domingo a sábado, ¡ni que fuera para tanto! No te niego que me complace tu entusiasmo, pero también me asusta un poco. Edward llora de dolor primero y de alegría después, de modo que tus suposiciones estaban bastante acertadas. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Con ustedes, el capítulo. Bella recupera por completo la conciencia, y salva a Edward de sus demonios. También, un par de cuestiones interesantes que hacen a la relación Edward/Bella.

.

EL JARDÍN DE LOS SENDEROS QUE SE BIFURCAN

.

La suave voz de Xiu inundaba cada gota de aire del salón de los Cullen. El tono más grave y reposado de Laurent, traduciendo un segundo después lo que ella decía, convertía la narración casi en una canción, una música hecha de palabras y de idioma, de ritmo y entonación, candencia y melodía.

Todos nos habíamos acomodado en algún sitio. Yo estaba en el sofá, envuelta en la manta, con Edward de pie a mi lado, en actitud vigilante, pero relajada. Carlisle y Esme (al menos así habían dicho que se llamaban al presentarse a los desconocidos) estaban sentados también, mientras los demás miembros de la familia permanecían de pie. Xiu estaba sentada enfrente a Carlisle y Esme, aunque mientras hablaba me observaba a mí. Laurent estaba a su lado, y su mirada vagaba de un rostro a otro. James y Victoria permanecían de pie detrás de Xiu y Laurent, perfectamente inexpresivos.

Xiu estaba plácidamente inmóvil, sólo sus labios moviéndose con suavidad mientras desgranaba la historia, que era también su historia. Nos explicó que era de origen chino, aunque su nombre fuese japonés, lo cual le había causado más de un problema. Ella había servido de doncella a Stephen Albert, un eminente sinólogo inglés, allá por 1916.

Una tarde, Albert había estado retirado en el pabellón de su jardín, escuchando música, cuando un hombre de rasgos evidentemente asiáticos, andar apresurado y con una mezcla de miedo y triste resignación en las facciones, llegó por el camino. El señor Albert salió a recibirlo con un farol de papel, que tenía la forma de los tambores y el color de la luna. Albert abrió el portón y dijo lentamente en chino mandarín, Xiu lo recordaba con toda claridad:

"- Veo que el piadoso Hsi P'êng se empeña en corregir mi soledad. ¿Usted sin duda querrá ver el jardín?

Reconocí el nombre de uno de los cónsules chinos. El visitante repitió desconcertado:

- ¿El jardín?

- El jardín de los senderos que se bifurcan.

El visitante pronunció con incomprensible seguridad:

- El jardín de mi antepasado Ts'ui Pên.

- ¿Su antepasado? ¿Su ilustre antepasado? Adelante."

Los espié mientras recorrían el húmedo sendero zigzagueaba; el visitante parecía melancólico. Llegaron a la biblioteca, de libros orientales y occidentales. Yo sabía qué había allí: encuadernados en seda amarilla, algunos tomos manuscritos de la Enciclopedia Perdida que dirigió el Tercer Emperador de la Dinastía Luminosa y que no se dio nunca a la imprenta. El disco del gramófono giraba junto a un fénix de bronce. Recuerdo también un jarrón de la familia rosa y otro, anterior de muchos siglos, de ese color azul que nuestros antepasados copiaron de los alfareros de Persia...

Yo no tenía permiso ni interés en aparecer allí cuando había visitantes, aunque eso tampoco ocurría a menudo. Era una regla que siempre había respetado a rajatabla, y nunca había sido tan maliciosa como para espiar tras las puertas cerradas, pero ésta vez fue la excepción. Había en el desconocido algo tan atrayente, que sin pensarlo mucho me escondí tras la puerta entreabierta, en la oscuridad, y espié la conversación. El recién llegado dijo llamarse Yu Tsun.

Stephen Albert observaba al forastero, sonriente. El señor Albert era muy alto, de rasgos afilados, de ojos grises y barba gris. Algo de sacerdote había en él y también de marino; me refirió una vez que había sido misionero en Tientsin "antes de aspirar a sinólogo".

Ambos se sentaron: el visitante en un largo y bajo diván; el señor Albert de espaldas a la ventana y a un alto reloj circular.

- Asombroso destino el de Ts'ui Pên -dijo Stephen Albert-. Gobernador de su provincia natal, docto en astronomía, en astrología y en la interpretación infatigable de los libros canónicos, ajedrecista, famoso poeta y calígrafo: todo lo abandonó para componer un libro y un laberinto. Renunció a los placeres de la opresión, de la justicia, del numeroso lecho, de los banquetes y aun de la erudición y se enclaustró durante trece años en el Pabellón de la Límpida Soledad. A su muerte, los herederos no encontraron sino manuscritos caóticos. La familia, como acaso no ignora, quiso adjudicarlos al fuego; pero su albacea -un monje taoísta o budista- insistió en la publicación.

- Los de la sangre de Ts'ui Pên –replicó el visitante, Yu Tsun- seguimos execrando a ese moje. Esa publicación fue insensata. El libro es un acervo indeciso de borradores contradictorios. Lo he examinado alguna vez: en el tercer capítulo muere el héroe, en el cuarto está vivo. En cuanto a la otra empresa de Ts'ui Pên, a su Laberinto...

- Aquí está el Laberinto –dijo el señor Albert indicando un alto escritorio laqueado.

- ¡Un laberinto de marfil! –exclamó el otro-. Un laberinto mínimo...

- Un laberinto de símbolos –corrigió el señor Albert-. Un invisible laberinto de tiempo. A mí, bárbaro inglés, me ha sido deparado revelar ese misterio diáfano. Al cabo de más de cien años, los pormenores son irrecuperables, pero no es difícil conjeturar lo que sucedió. Ts'ui Pên diría una vez: _Me retiro a escribir un libro_. Y otra: _Me retiro a construir un laberinto_. Todos imaginaron dos obras; nadie pensó que libro y laberinto eran un solo objeto. El Pabellón de la Límpida Soledad se erguía en el centro de un jardín tal vez intrincado; el hecho puede haber sugerido a los hombres un laberinto físico. Ts'ui Pên murió asesinado por un occidental; nadie, en las dilatadas tierras que fueron suyas, dio con el laberinto. Dos circunstancias me dieron la recta solución del problema. Una: la curiosa leyenda de que Ts'ui Pên se había propuesto un laberinto que fuera estrictamente infinito. Otra: un fragmento de una carta que descubrí.

El señor Albert se levantó; abrió un cajón del áureo y renegrido escritorio. Volvió con un papel antes carmesí; ahora rosado y tenue y cuadriculado. Era justo el renombre caligráfico de Ts'ui Pên. El visitante leyó en voz alta, con incomprensión y fervor, estas palabras que con minucioso pincel redactó un hombre de su sangre: **Dejo a los varios porvenires (no a todos) mi jardín de senderos que se bifurcan**. Devolvió en silencio la hoja. Albert prosiguió:

- Antes de exhumar esta carta, yo me había preguntado de qué manera un libro puede ser infinito. No conjeturé otro procedimiento que el de un volumen cíclico, circular. Un volumen cuya última página fuera idéntica a la primera, con posibilidad de continuar indefinidamente. Recordé también esa noche que está en el centro de Las 1001 Noches, cuando la reina Shahrazad (por una mágica distracción del copista) se pone a referir textualmente la historia de Las 1001 Noches, con riesgo de llegar otra vez a la noche en que la refiere, y así hasta lo infinito. Imaginé también una obra platónica, hereditaria, transmitida de padre a hijo, en la que cada nuevo individuo agregara un capítulo o corrigiera con piadoso cuidado la página de sus mayores. Esas conjeturas me distrajeron; pero ninguna me parecía corresponder, siquiera de un modo remoto, a los contradictorios capítulos de Tsúi Pên. En esa perplejidad, me remitieron de Oxford el manuscrito que usted ha examinado. Me detuve, como es natural, en la frase: **Dejo a los varios porvenires (no a todos) mi jardín de senderos que se bifurcan**. Casi en el acto comprendí; _el jardín de los senderos que se bifurcan_ era la novela caótica; la frase _varios porvenires (no a todos)_ me sugirió la imagen de la bifurcación en el tiempo, no en el espacio. La relectura general de la obra confirmó esa teoría. En todas las ficciones, cada vez que un hombre se enfrenta con diversas alternativas, opta por una y elimina las otras; en la del casi inextricable Ts'ui Pên, opta -simultáneamente- por todas. Crea, así, diversos porvenires, diversos tiempos, que también, proliferan y se bifurcan. De ahí las contradicciones de la novela. Fang, digamos, tiene un secreto; un desconocido llama a su puerta; Fang resuelve matarlo. Naturalmente, hay varios desenlaces posibles: Fang puede matar al intruso, el intruso puede matar a Fang, ambos pueden salvarse, ambos pueden morir, etcétera. En la obra de Ts'ui Pên, todos los desenlaces ocurren; cada uno es el punto de partida de otras bifurcaciones. Alguna vez, los senderos de ese laberinto convergen; por ejemplo, usted llega a esta casa, pero en uno de los pasados posibles usted es mi enemigo, en otro mi amigo. Si se resigna usted a mi pronunciación incurable, leeremos unas páginas.

El rostro del señor Stephen, en el vívido círculo de la lámpara, era sin duda el de un anciano, pero con algo inquebrantable y aun inmortal. Leyó con lenta precisión dos redacciones de un mismo capítulo épico. En la primera un ejército marcha hacia una batalla a través de una montaña desierta; el horror de las piedras y de la sombra le hace menospreciar la vida y logra con facilidad la victoria; en la segunda, el mismo ejército atraviesa un palacio en el que hay una fiesta; la resplandeciente batalla le parece una continuación de la fiesta y logran la victoria. Yu Tsun y yo oíamos con decente veneración esas viejas ficciones. Recuerdo las palabras finales, repetidas en cada redacción como un mandamiento secreto: _Así combatieron los héroes, tranquilo el admirable corazón, violenta la espada, resignados a matar y morir_.

Stephen Albert prosiguió:

- No creo que su ilustre antepasado jugara ociosamente a las variaciones. No juzgo verosímil que sacrificara trece años a la infinita ejecución de un experimento retórico. En su país, la novela es un género subalterno; en aquel tiempo era un género despreciable. Ts'ui Pên fue un novelista genial, pero también fue un hombre de letras que sin duda no se consideró un mero novelista. El testimonio de sus contemporáneos proclama -y harto lo confirma su vida- sus aficiones metafísicas, místicas. La controversia filosófica usurpa buena parte de su novela. Sé que de todos los problemas, ninguno lo inquietó y lo trabajó como el abismal problema del tiempo. Ahora bien, ése es el único problema que no figura en las páginas del _Jardín_. Ni siquiera usa la palabra que quiere decir tiempo. ¿Cómo se explica usted esa voluntaria omisión?

Yu Tsun propuso varias soluciones; todas, insuficientes. Las discutieron; al fin, Stephen Albert le dijo:

- En una adivinanza cuyo tema es el ajedrez, ¿cuál es la única palabra prohibida?

El visitante reflexionó un momento y repuso:

- La palabra _ajedrez_.

- Precisamente -dijo Albert-, _El jardín de los senderos que se bifurcan_ es una enorme adivinanza, o parábola, cuyo tema es el tiempo; esa causa recóndita le prohíbe la mención de su nombre. Omitir siempre una palabra, recurrir a metáforas ineptas y a perífrasis evidentes, es quizá el modo más enfático de indicarla. Es el modo tortuoso que prefirió, en cada uno de los meandros de su infatigable novela, el oblicuo Ts'ui Pên. He confrontado centenares de manuscritos, he corregido los errores que la negligencia de los copistas ha introducido, he conjeturado el plan de ese caos, he restablecido, he creído restablecer, el orden primordial, he traducido la obra entera: me consta que no emplea una sola vez la palabra _tiempo_. La explicación es obvia: _El jardín de los senderos que se bifurcan_ es una imagen incompleta, pero no falsa, del universo tal como lo concebía Ts'ui Pên. A diferencia de Newton y de Schopenhauer, su antepasado no creía en un tiempo uniforme, absoluto. Creía en infinitas series de tiempos, en una red creciente y vertiginosa de tiempos divergentes, convergentes y paralelos. Esa trama de tiempos que se aproximan, se bifurcan, se cortan o que secularmente se ignoran, abarca todas las posibilidades. No existimos en la mayoría de esos tiempos; en algunos existe usted y no yo; en otros, yo, no usted; en otros, los dos. En éste, que un favorable azar me depara, usted ha llegado a mi casa; en otro, usted, al atravesar el jardín, me ha encontrado muerto; en otro, yo digo estas mismas palabras, pero soy un error, un fantasma.

- En todos –articuló el visitante no sin un temblor- yo agradezco y venero su recreación del jardín de Ts'ui Pên.

- No en todos –murmuró el señor Albert con una sonrisa-. El tiempo se bifurca perpetuamente hacia innumerables futuros. En uno de ellos soy su enemigo.

- El porvenir ya existe –respondió el visitante-, pero yo soy su amigo. ¿Puedo examinar de nuevo la carta?

Albert se levantó. Alto, abrió el cajón del alto escritorio; dio por un momento la espalda al visitante, que sacó de entre sus ropas un revólver y antes que yo pudiese gritar o hacer nada, disparó con sumo cuidado. El señor Albert se desplomó sin una queja, inmediatamente. Su muerte fue instantánea: una fulminación.

Los humanos sostienen que Yu Tsun, el humano que asesinó a mi empleador, era un espía alemán en territorio inglés, que asesinó al señor Albert sólo para comunicar a Berlín la ciudad que debía ser bombardeada. En medio del estrépito de la guerra, dicen, ésta fue la única forma que encontró de comunicar a sus superiores el nombre de la ciudad que debían atacar: disparando él contra alguien que se apellidara Albert.

Pero ellos no estuvieron ahí. Antes que otro inglés, llamado Richard Madden, irrumpiera y arrestara a Yu Tsun, acusado de espionaje y asesinato, Yu Tsun acercó sus labios a la herida del señor Albert y succionó con avidez, con evidente deseo. Comprendí con espanto que el visitante era un vampiro, un ser de leyenda, sanguinario y terrible.

Quise escapar, pero él fue más rápido que yo. Me había oído. Me detuvo, sin hacerme daño, pero sin dejarme escapar.

-Mi encantadora joven –me dijo-, lamentaría mucho verme en la obligación de acabar con tu vida. Sobre todo, ahora que mi secreto, mi plan, el trabajo de toda mi vida (o al menos trece años de ella) fue descifrado, y por un bárbaro inglés.

Tardé un momento en comprender el significado cabal de sus palabras, pero no pude sino sorprenderme y aterrarme más cuando lo hice. Él debió notarlo, porque tomó mi rostro entre sus manos heladas y prosiguió:

-Así es. _El jardín de los senderos que se bifurcan_ es mi obra, no la de mi ilustre antepasado. Yo soy Ts'ui Pên. No fui asesinado en el sentido estricto de la palabra, sino transformado en un ser maravilloso e inmortal, la misma inmortalidad con la que tantos emperadores soñaron durante toda su existencia, sin poder alcanzarla. Todo lo intentaron: rituales, bebidas destiladas a partir de piedras de jade, humos mágicos, dietas sobrenaturales, palabras y conjuros. Uno de ellos mandó a construir un palacio con trescientas sesenta y cinco habitaciones, para dormir cada día del año en una distinta, de modo que la Muerte no lo encontrara. Pero ninguno de ellos se acercó, ni un poco, a la inmortalidad que yo, un simple y despreciable súbdito, logré.

Mi pánico crecía junto a mi asombro. Supe que no saldría con vida de allí, no después de saber todo eso. No pude evitar preguntarme cómo era que Yu Tsun, o mejor dicho, Ts'ui Pên, me contaba todo eso, si iba a matarme después.

-Llevo más de un siglo buscando mi jardín, _mi jardín de los senderos que se bifurcan_. Mis herederos quisieron condenar mi obra a las llamas, incapaces de apreciar la metáfora encerrada en ella. Pero ahora, por fin recuperé lo que es mío. Sufrí lo indecible, trabajando entre humanos, mezclándome entre ellos, rastreando a todo aquel que tuviese una idea. Mi don me sirvió de mucho; parece que la obsesión con mi obra se prolongó en mí después de cambiar… puedo alternar entre los infinitos modos posibles, puedo vivir todas las decisiones. Igual que Fang, el héroe de mi novela, yo también vivo todas las existencias. Pero… estoy muy solo. Deseo a alguien a mi lado con quien compartir mi jardín, alguien que me acompañe y se sorprenda ante los infinitos mundos posibles.

.

Xiu hizo una pausa después de esas palabras. Nadie se atrevió a interrumpirla. El silencio era tan completo que el zumbido de una colmena de abejas silvestres que se habían instalado en un árbol cercano, en el bosque, parecía excesivamente ruidoso.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Xiu retomó su historia. Laurent traducía a la par.

.

Me convirtió en su compañera, aunque se negó a casarse conmigo. Fui su concubina, y eso fue todo lo que pude obtener de él. Durante un tiempo permanecí a su lado. Él era más hábil y sabía mejor que yo cómo controlarse… y controlarme.

Entendí pronto que la única forma de alejarme de su lado era superando su laberinto. Yo tenía que ser capaz de crear un laberinto aún más infinito que el de Ts'ui Pên, aún más perfecto, aún más intrincado. El suyo era un laberinto en el tiempo, pero tenía el formato de una novela, y el soporte de un libro. Si no estaba escrito ahí, su laberinto no existía.

Tardé mucho tiempo, pero al fin di con la respuesta. Creé un nuevo _Jardín de senderos que se bifurcan_, uno completamente insuperable, imposible de resolver, en el que se perderían todos, sin distinciones. Sabiendo que el punto débil del laberinto de mi creador era el hecho que para su existencia era necesario que se asentara físicamente en algún sitio, imaginé que el único laberinto perfecto, debía ser uno inmaterial.

Fui más allá que Ts'ui Pên. Fui capaz de crear un laberinto en el tiempo y el espacio sin necesidad de un soporte material visible, y este laberinto fue completamente imposible de resolver.

.

Todos conteníamos la respiración. El relato de Xiu nos había dejado con el alma en vilo. ¿Qué tipo de laberinto perfecto e insuperable sería ése? Ensanchando un poco su sonrisa de satisfacción, Xiu prosiguió la narración, y Lauren siguió traduciendo.

.

El único laberinto perfecto, y no entiendo como Ts'ui Pên no fue capaz de verlo, es la mente. No se necesitan jardines ni senderos, papel ni tinta, para crear el laberinto más insuperable. Basta con forzar a alguien a permanecer dentro de su propia mente, dando vueltas y más vueltas dentro de sus recuerdos, sus alegrías y sus penas, sus sueños, temores, anhelos... Al cabo de un tiempo, la misma mente comienza a elaborar otros caminos posibles, de modo que quien transita ese camino acaba no sabiendo qué de lo que recuerda es real o siquiera posible. Pero todo está dentro de la misma cabeza, todo es real allí: los temores, los recuerdos, la imaginación. Entonces los caminos sí son infinitos, es imposible salir.

Ts'ui Pên estaba muy decepcionado por la falta de un don superior en mí. Le hice creer que yo no estaba tan especialmente dotada como él, y lo creyó sin más. Pero mi don afloró cuando tuve eso en claro. Siempre me habían gustado los laberintos, y yo hasta había diseñado algunos, de modo que supongo que no es nada tan extraordinario después de todo.

Comencé a practicar esto de forzar a una mente a perderse en sí misma. Mis primeros y torpes experimentos no tuvieron muy buenos resultados, sólo conseguía sumir la mente en una especie de ensoñación. Pero lentamente fui mejorando. Al cabo de un tiempo, ya conseguía aislarla por completo, y por fin pude hacer que una mente se perdiera en sí misma al punto que no hubiese forma de que se recuperara.

-¿Con quién practicabas? –preguntó la mujer que había sido presentada como Esme en voz baja, la mirada fija en Xiu.

Laurent tradujo la pregunta, y Xiu sonrió con un poco de apatía al responder, traducida otra vez por Laurent:

-Con humanos. Campesinos que encontré en los campos, funcionarios de la administración imperial que transitaban los caminos, mercaderes que se trasladaban de una ciudad a otra. Ensayé con muchos; hombres y mujeres, jóvenes y ancianos, ricos y pobres, nobles y plebeyos.

Ignorando deliberadamente las expresiones espantadas, pero cuidadosas, de los Cullen-Hale, Xiu prosiguió hablando, a la par que Laurent traducía:

-Con bastante práctica fui capaz de atrapar la mente de un modo tal que la salida era imposible para ellos. El cuerpo colapsaba ante el esfuerzo que hacía la mente por librarse, y finalmente morían. Algunos pasaban antes por un estado de frenesí o inmovilidad, y entonces los otros humanos decían que estaban locos. Quizás no estaban del todo equivocados.

Entonces me decidí a librarme de Ts'ui Pên, mi captor. Es irónico que él, que se consideraba el creador de un laberinto perfecto, sucumbiera a costas de un laberinto aún más perfecto. Sí, porque cuando su mente quedó encerrada dentro de sí misma, lo abandoné en las grutas de una montaña. No quise acabar yo con él, pero tampoco pude dejarlo en cualquier esquina. Después de todo, yo no estaba al cien por ciento segura de cómo reaccionaría un vampiro al verse atrapado en su mente. Con infinito tiempo por delante, aunque tuviese infinitos caminos que recorrer, cabía la remota posibilidad que consiguiera librarse de ellos.

Tiempo más tarde supe que debido a un terremoto, parte de la montaña se había derrumbado, sepultando por completo a Ts'ui Pên. Y no hace mucho oí por casualidad que se había reportado en ese mismo sitio el hallazgo de una momia china, un hombre, en un estado de conservación asombroso, rescatada gracias a las excavaciones que se estaban haciendo para colocar los fundamentos de un nuevo edificio. La momia fue robada poco después en circunstancias misteriosas, y se sospecha que habría sido quemada junto a grandes cantidades de incienso cerca de allí por un grupo de fanáticos. Yo lo sé mejor: otros vampiros destruyeron a Ts'ui Pên antes que, al caer en manos de humanos, pusiera nuestro secreto en peligro.

(La sonrisa de Xiu era maníaca y algo macabra cuando completó su idea)

Con eso quedaba probado finalmente que mi laberinto era el más perfecto. En casi noventa años, Ts'ui Pên no fue capaz de resolver el laberinto que era su propia mente. Creo no pecar de modestia cuando digo que mi laberinto es el único que es imposible de resolver, el que atrapa a una mente durante toda una vida, si se es humano, y durante toda una existencia, si se es vampiro.

.

Si antes el silencio era tal que las abejas parecían ruidosas, no se me ocurre un símil capaz de explicar qué tipo de quietud reinaba en la sala de los Cullen en ese momento. Yo todavía estaba intentando absorber la enormidad de lo que acababa de oír.

-Pero… Xiu no afectó a Bella… -consiguió pronunciar Carlisle.

-Es cierto, no lo hice –explicó Xiu, traducida por Laurent. El tono de la muchacha no era feliz, ni triste, ni cargado de lástima. Su voz era clara y amable, la de quien se limita a informar de un hecho irreversible-. No la conocía, nunca antes la había visto. Pero su aspecto es exactamente que el que tenía Ts'ui Pên la última vez que lo vi, y que tuvieron todos los vampiros lo suficientemente tontos o desinformados como para intentar atacarme. Sé que hay modos que, tanto humanos como vampiros, acaben por propios medios en el mismo estado al que yo puedo llevar una mente si lo deseo. Y me temo que esta joven es uno de esos casos.

Por un segundo no pasó nada. Y después, pasó todo junto y de golpe.

Edward soltó un aullido de dolor que sonó como el de un animal herido, mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas ante el sofá en el que yo estaba sentada junto a Esme. Al mismo tiempo, Jasper se dobló en dos y cayó al piso, gimiendo de dolor con los dientes muy apretados.

-¡Sáquenlo! –le ordenó Carlisle en un ladrido angustiado a Emmett y Alice, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Emmett aferró a Jasper por la cintura y lo echó sobre sus fuertes hombros. Salió corriendo, con Alice detrás de él, la cara desencajada de miedo y preocupación. Carlisle se arrodilló junto a Edward y empezó a sacudirlo por los hombros; Rosalie le dio un par de bofetadas a su hermano, mientras gritaba su nombre.

Esme tomó enseguida el rostro de Edward entre sus manos y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, con lo cual su expresión asustada se convirtió una de terror.

-¡Lo estamos perdiendo! –gimió Esme.

Yo había estado paralizada del susto, pero eso me hizo reaccionar. No podía perder a Edward. Lo necesitaba. Su recuerdo era el que me había ayudado a salir de ese confuso espiral. Lo necesitaba conmigo, no asustado y perdido. No podía permitir que él se perdiera en su mente como yo lo había hecho. Y menos, si era por creer que yo no me recuperaría, cuando yo ya estaba perfectamente.

Alcancé su mano, que temblaba. La tomé con firmeza entre las mías.

-Edward –pronuncié. La voz me salió un poco ronca, después de tanto tiempo sin hablar-. Edward, por favor. Estoy aquí. Estoy bien. Quédate, Edward.

No les presté atención a todos los demás, atónitos y congelados. No me importaban.

-Edward. Por favor. Estoy bien. Quédate conmigo, por favor. Edward. Edward…

-¿Bella…?

Conseguí sonreír. Sus ojos, acuosos de lágrimas que no podía derramar, estaban enfocados en los míos.

-…Bella… -consiguió balbucear.

-Sí. Soy yo. Volví.

Si el alivio y la alegría tuviesen un rostro, sería el de Edward en ese momento. Se lanzó a mis brazos llorando como un niño, pero eran sollozos de alegría y no de dolor. Le devolví el abrazo, acaricié su suave cabello, tracé círculos en sus omóplatos. Era mi turno de consolarlo a él.

Yo había vuelto. Y él no debía perderse.

.

La casa de los Cullen fue una sola explosión de alegría después de eso. Les tomó un rato calmarse lo suficiente como para poder hablar. Jasper regresó, junto a Emmett y Alice. Los tres parecían tranquilos y contentos, ni rastros del sufrimiento anterior.

Esme revoloteaba de aquí para allá, radiante de alegría; Rosalie fingía fastidio pero también estaba feliz. Jasper y Alice tenían las manos entrelazadas, el gesto más íntimo que les había visto hacer en todo ese tiempo, y también chorreaban alegría por todos los poros. Emmett tenía una sonrisa tan grande que no le cabía en la cara. Carlisle estaba radiante, a la vez que impaciente por oírme relatar cómo había conseguido salir de mi laberinto mental. Edward estaba tranquilo ahora, sin llorar y sin reír, pero en su serena sonrisa se veía tanta felicidad y alivio como en las de todos los demás juntos. Se había sentado a mi lado en el sofá, con mi mano entre las suyas, sin parpadear, como si temiera que yo me desvanecería si dejaba de observarme por sólo un segundo.

Los nómadas no se habían movido aún. James y Victoria estaban sorprendidos y mayormente confusos, o eso me pareció. Laurent observaba a los Cullen, los Hale, y a mí con manifiesta curiosidad. Xiu estaba entre atónita, furiosa y aterrada. También ella insistió en oír cómo había conseguido salir. Laurent seguía actuando como su intérprete.

-Yo… no estoy muy segura –admití. Todos me escuchaban con la mayor atención-. Mi mente era un entrevero de recuerdos confusos, de mi vida humana y mi vida vampírica mezclados. No había forma de salir, pero porque eso no parecía un encierro material de ningún modo. Era como una especie de nada. Y no se puede luchar contra la nada… si hubiese sentido dolor, o algo, pero… no –musité, confusa yo misma-. Descubrí que no tenía que buscar una salida, sino ordenar mis recuerdos. Eran el pasado, y al pasado había que mandarlos. Si les permitía invadirme a cada instante, no saldría nunca de allí.

-¿A eso se limitaba todo? –preguntó Esme, sorprendida-. ¿A ordenar los recuerdos?

-Parece que sí –me encogí de hombros-. No fue fácil, hubo muchos que eran horribles y que no conseguí mandar al pasado fácilmente. Se me venían encima una y otra vez… pero entonces encontré un recuerdo hermoso, que me tranquilizó y me dio paz. Cada vez que los otros eran demasiado terribles, acudía a ese recuerdo bueno, y a otros recuerdos buenos que fui recolectando.

-¿Qué recuerdo era ése? –quiso saber Jasper, que aún seguía junto a Alice, un poco alejado.

-Eran varios recuerdos buenos –musité, sin intenciones de admitir ahí mismo que era principalmente la memoria de la primera vez que había visto a Edward lo que me había sacado adelante-. El rostro de mi padre, el de mi madre, los de algunos amigos…

Edward no era sólo un amigo, comprendí. Había sido mi salvador varias veces: me había salvado de ponerme en evidencia cuando fue el accidente de Tyler, me salvó de mis pesadillas cuando le conté sobre mi transformación, y su recuerdo me había salvado de una eternidad vagando por mi propia cabeza. Y ahora yo, modestia aparte, lo había salvado a él.

Hay sucesos que uno no puede compartir sin acabar unido, y rescatar a alguien no ya de la muerte, pero sí de una eternidad de locura, es uno de esos sucesos. Una amistad, al menos en los términos que yo la concebía, no bastaba para describir el tipo de unión que esto había forjado entre nosotros.

-¿De qué manera esos recuerdos buenos te ayudaron a protegerte de los malos? –preguntó Emmett, curioso.

-Me daban fuerzas. Me hacían repetirme que aunque yo tuviese recuerdos terribles, había gente buena, que me quería, que podría comprenderme, gente que yo quería volver a ver… -el apretón de las manos de Edward se hizo un poco más fuerte, como dándome ánimos. Respiré profundamente y continué-. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, ordenando y clasificando. De vez en cuando despertaba, pero sólo parcialmente. Podía oír, o sentir, o ver. Sólo unas pocas veces dos de tres, y menos aún las tres a la vez.

Xiu se sentó más recta y rígida que nunca antes. Su expresión era incrédula y asustada.

-Sentía… que me bañaban, y que me vestían –Alice sonrió más que antes-. Algo caliente y peludo, también.

-Jake –musitó Emmett, para añadir enseguida- Te lo explicamos después. Sigue, ¿qué más sentías?

-Que estaba sentada, o recostada. Oí música de un piano, varias veces…

-Edward tocó para ti durante horas, querida –musitó Esme, maternal-. Estábamos seguros de que te ayudaría.

-Era muy agradable –de poder, me hubiese sonrojado. Girándome hacia Edward, añadí:- Gracias. Tocas maravillosamente.

Él sólo ladeó un poco la cabeza, sonriendo un poco avergonzado.

-También, que alguien me leía en voz alta –seguí, mirando a Jasper.

-No estaba seguro, pero leí una vez que eso ayuda –murmuró él, ofreciéndome una cautelosa sonrisa-. Espero que no te haya desagradado lo que tuviste que oír.

-Me gustó –le respondí con una sonrisa igual de cautelosa-. La Balada del Viejo Marinero me gusta mucho.

Los dos cambiamos sonrisas más confiadas. Sea lo que sea que lo había llevado a observarme como si yo fuese su enemigo público número uno, había desaparecido.

-¿Qué más recuerdas? –presionó Carlisle, terriblemente curioso.

-Retazos de conversiones sin mucho sentido, a mi padre aquí bebiendo té… -tuve que fruncir un poco el ceño, intentando recordar. Había enviado todo eso tan bien al olvido, que me estaba costando un poco recordar-. A Rosalie reparando un automóvil…

-Yo no te hablaba tanto como los otros… me pareció que de vez en cuando querrías un poco de paz –se medio disculpó ella.

-Está bien –me encogí un poco de hombros, con una sonrisa conciliadora-. Tampoco pude oír siempre todo. Vi a Jasper varias veces moviendo los labios pero sin enterarme de lo que decía. También recuerdo un jardín muy hermoso, y una mujer que trabajaba en él… -dirigí la mirada hacia la susodicha mujer, que según había entendido se llamaba Esme.

-¿Te gustó mi jardín? –los ojos de Esme brillaban.

-Mucho –respondí con toda honestidad-. Me gustan las flores, aunque no sepa cuidarlas.

-Puedo enseñarte –ofreció Esme, para añadir de inmediato:- Si quieres.

-Me encantaría… Oh, y recuerdo que una vez estaba en los hombros de Emmett, él corría por el jardín, y el bosque…

-Había decidido secuestrarte –me informó Emmett alegremente-. Los demás te tenían encerrada dentro de la casa todo el día. ¡Necesitabas aire fresco!

-Ella no estaba respirando –observó Alice.

-¡Pero de todos modos necesitaba aire fresco! –repitió Emmett.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasó… pasé… perdida? –me atreví a preguntar en voz baja.

-Diez días –respondió Carlisle suavemente-. No es tanto, considerando todo, pero sí es mucho para los parámetros humanos. Tus padres estuvieron muy preocupados.

-¿Ellos están bien? –pregunté, todavía aturdida por el hecho de que había pasado diez días más inconsciente que consciente.

-Sí. Tu padre vino a visitarte todos los días, excepto hoy. Su amigo Billy Black lo llevó con él a pescar, él también necesitaba salir y pensar en otra cosa por unas horas –Carlisle me seguía observando con interés-. Tu madre pasó un par de días en Forks, e intentó llevarte con ella a Phoenix. Por suerte conseguimos convencerla que necesitabas un entorno tranquilo para recuperarte.

-Gracias –musité, intentando poner en esa sola palabra todo el alivio y el agradecimiento que sentía, paseando la mirada de uno a otro-. Muchas gracias. A todos. Gracias por todo…

-Por favor, no ha sido nada –descartó Carlisle con un pequeño movimiento de la mano-. Cualquier otro hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Edward hizo algo extraño en ese momento. Desvió por fin la mirada de mí, sólo para clavarla en el grupo de nómadas y fulminarlos con la mirada.

-Esos recuerdos –murmuró Edward, hablando por fin, mientras volvía a mirarme intensamente-… estaba pensando, esos buenos recuerdos fueron como el hilo de Ariadna para tu laberinto, ¿no?

-¿El hilo de Ariadna? –repetí, confundida.

-En la antigua mitología griega, el rey Minos de Creta había mandado a construir un laberinto, el más complejo, tal que todos los hombres se perdían en él. Un muy ingenioso inventor y constructor de hombre Dédalo, ayudado por su hijo Ícaro, lo había construido. En el laberinto, Minos hizo encerrar al minotauro, un mounstroso ser mitad toro y mitad hombre que, para colmo, se alimentaba de humanos. Cada año debían sacrificarle siete jóvenes y siete doncellas al minotauro, hasta que el héroe Teseo llegó a Creta. Él se dispuso a entrar al laberinto, matar al minotauro y volver a salir. Pero Ariadna, una de las hijas del rey Minos, se había enamorado de Teseo, y supo que aún si conseguía matar al mounstro, su amado nunca conseguiría salir. Pero eso, antes de que emprendiera el camino, Ariadna le dio a Teseo un ovillo de hilo que ella misma había hilado. Él lo fue desenrollando a medida que se adentraba en el laberinto. Cuando Teseo se encontró con el minotauro, luchó con él y lo venció. Luego, sólo tuvo que volver a enrollar el hilo para salir de allí –Edward hizo una pequeña mueca-. El símil no es perfecto, esos recuerdos no los fuiste esparciendo a lo largo de tu mente para ir recogiéndolos después, pero en líneas generales… quiero decir que te aferraste a esos recuerdos, y ellos fueron la clave para sobreponerte a todo lo malo, ¿no?

Yo asentí lentamente.

-Xiu opina que no pudo ser sólo eso –dijo Lauren de pronto, traduciendo lo que la vampiresa asiática, que tenía una expresión feroz, acababa de decir. Yo no me había dado cuenta que Laurent había seguido traduciéndole cada palabra de lo que se decía.

-Ella… insiste en que estás ocultando algo –añadió Laurent, medio disculpándose-. "Sólo un puñado de recuerdos felices no son suficientes para salir del laberinto", dice ella.

Edward gruñó, pero yo bajé la mirada. Sí, estaba ocultando algo, y no pensaba admitirlo delante de todos los Cullen-Hale, y todos esos desconocidos, para completar.

-Bella tiene una mente especial, privilegiada –respondió Carlisle, un poco a la defensiva-. Una especie de escudo mental la protege. Las ilusiones mentales no la afectan. Eso posiblemente tiene que ver.

Los nómadas, todos ellos, dieron un respingo al oír de mi "mente privilegiada". A mí me parecía un poco pomposo decir eso de mi cabeza, sólo porque gracias al recuerdo de cuánto necesitaba a Edward y cuánto ansiaba estar con él, a su lado, viva y despierta, había conseguido dejar mi caos mental atrás…

Entonces caí en la cuenta qué era lo que en realidad me había llevado a salir adelante. El rostro de Edward había sido la parte más visible, pero lo que en realidad me había salvado había sido un sentimiento, concretamente, lo que sentía por Edward.

Amor.

Yo lo amaba.

El amor que yo sentía por Edward era lo que me había dado las fuerzas necesarias. La seguridad de encontrar en él paz, consuelo, apoyo. También amaba a Charlie, Reneé, Ángela, Alice, Jake, Lee… pero de un modo distinto. El amor por ellos me había ayudado, desde luego, pero había sido el fortísimo amor que sentía por Edward el que me había impulsado a hacer lo imposible, a vencer el laberinto invencible, con tal de poder volver a estar a su lado.

-Xiu tiene razón –murmuré-. Hay más. Los recuerdos fueron la cara visible, pero fue el sentimiento puesto en ellos lo que me dio las fuerzas. Eran recuerdos de gente amada.

Un silencio total ocupó el salón por un momento.

-Eso es lo más apestosamente cursi que escuché nunca –gruñó una voz baja, masculina. Era el nómada James, que hablaba por primera vez. Su tono estaba cargado de desdén.

-El amor hace cosas que se suponen imposibles –murmuró Carlisle-. El amor por la vida fue lo que me llevó a convertirme en médico cirujano, pese a que soy vampiro.

-Mi madre me amaba lo suficiente como para salvarme a toda costa de la muerte, aún si eso significaba que me convirtiera en vampiro –susurró Edward.

-Rose no pudo evitar enamorarse de mi sobrenatural belleza la primera vez que me vio –se mofó Emmett, riendo-. Aunque estaba más roto que entero y destrozado por ese oso, ella me amó lo suficiente como para no convertirme en su cena, sino hacerme transformar y darme una oportunidad de vida a su lado… con lo que me hizo el más feliz de los vampiros.

-Idiota –gruñó Rosalie, pero sonreía. Luego, seria, añadió: -Carlisle me quiso lo suficiente como para convertir a Emmett por mí. Yo no estaba segura de que lo lograría sin desangrarlo.

-Amo a Alice suficiente como para seguir una dieta que me cuesta horrores mantener –dijo Jasper suavemente.

-¡Mejoraste muchísimo en los últimos años! –protestó ella.

-Por ti –suspiró Jasper, mirando fijamente a Alice a los ojos-. Todo por ti. Gracias a tu apoyo y tu confianza, y los de toda mi familia -añadió, mirando alrededor.

-Amo a Jasper de todo corazón –enunció Alice, toda seguridad-. Lo supe siempre, como también supe que amaría a mi familia. Es amor lo que nos mantiene unidos.

-Amo a todos y cada uno de mis hijos y mis hijas, en sus diferencias y sus semejanzas –dijo Esme, pasando lo mirada por Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, y también por mí, lo que me dio un cosquilleo de cálida pertenencia-. Y a mi marido por sobre todas las cosas –completó, mirando a Carlisle como si fuese un ciego que ve los colores por primera vez. Él le acarició suavemente el dorso de la mano-. Él me salvó, me hizo feliz, me dio razones para vivir cuando yo deseaba la muerte.

-El amor logra cosas que parecen imposibles –repitió Carlisle, y girándose a Laurent, añadió: -Me preguntabas hace un rato cómo es que un grupo tan grande de los nuestros se podía mantener unido, y la respuesta es ésa: amor. Amor, respeto, comprensión, tolerancia. Parece poco, pero hace mucho.

.

N/A: Quienes querían romance, aquí comienza la historia de amor. En el capítulo siguiente, revelaciones y explicaciones, además de la primera caza de animales de Bella. Las cosas vuelven a su cauce… aunque Alice tiene una visión poco tranquilizadora.


	12. De Amor y de Sombra

¡Hola!

Voy a aprovechar que por una vez FanFiction parece estar funcionando, y subo este capítulo antes que vuelva a enloquecer. Disculpen por favor las desprolijidades y los errores que se vienen dando últimamente, la página falla cuando intento actualizar. Gracias, muchas gracias, a quienes se tomaron el trabajo de notificarme que el capítulo once no se podía leer.

Por lo demás, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, como todos sabemos.

Ahora sí, el capítulo doce. Un capi tranquilo, de transición. Explicaciones y nuevas costumbres. La primera caza vegetariana de Bella, la explicación de los superpoderes de todos los Cullen y los Hale, y avances en la relación Bella/Edward. En el próximo capítulo, ¡el Beso entre esta conflictiva parejita!

.

DE AMOR Y DE SOMBRA

.

Los nómadas se marcharon poco después. A James era bastante claro que le parecía repulsiva la idea de tanto amor y tolerancia, y Victoria se veía obviamente incómoda, aunque no tan asqueada como James. Laurent irradiaba curiosidad, pero la presión grupal lo obligó a retirarse pronto, junto a ellos. Xiu, a todo esto, había vuelto al aire tranquilo que la había rodeado al inicio, aunque su feliz indiferencia había sido reemplazada por una expresión meditabunda. Debía estar conjeturando formas de perfeccionar su laberinto.

Alice les proporcionó ropas nuevas a todos, y Xiu, Laurent y Victoria se dieron sendas duchas, mientras James esperaba afuera de la casa. Alice ardía en ganas de ponerle las manos encima al enredado cabello de Victoria, eso era obvio, pero la cara de la joven pelirroja era tan poco amigable que Alice no se atrevió.

Por fin, los nómadas se alejaron en dirección al suroeste. Sólo cuando estuvieron a una prudente distancia, los Cullen-Hale cayeron otra vez sobre mí, radiantes de alegría y muy curiosos, pidiéndome más detalles de cómo había despertado, felicitándome por mi inteligencia, preguntándome qué tipo exacto de recuerdos eran los que me habían guiado, queriendo saber cómo envié los recuerdos al olvido… Esme y Carlisle se presentaron oficialmente, y me repitieron un centenar de veces lo felices que estaban de conocerme y lo ansiosos por que yo le diera más detalles.

Jasper fue el primero en darse cuenta de mi incomodidad.

-Tal vez Bella necesite un poco de calma –sugirió, y un sentimiento de paz me invadió-. Mejor démosle un rato para pensar y acostumbrarse a la idea de volver a estar despierta.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo (algunos más renuentes que otros), y pronto Edward y yo éramos los únicos que quedábamos en la casa, recostados en el sofá. Él había pasado un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, y yo me había acurrucado en ese abrazo, que me hacía sentir tan cálida y protegida. Afuera lloviznaba levemente, un concierto de gotas caía contra las ventanas. Un día típico de Forks.

Permanecimos un rato en silencio, todavía cómodamente abrazados, mientras mil preguntas bullían en mi cabeza. Xiu podía hacer a alguien perderse dentro de su cabeza, sumirlo en una especie de locura. Laurent traducía a la par todo lo que ella decía, o lo que los demás le decían a ella. ¿Esos eran dones también? Edward me había dicho una vez que podía oír mentes, pero no la mía…

Era una suerte que Edward no pudiese oír mis pensamientos, porque hubiese creído que estaba loca.

-Dime qué es lo que piensas –me susurró al cabo de un minuto-. Me parece muy raro no saberlo. ¿Así es como es para los demás?

-Sí, así es –medio sonreí, divertida ante su tono asombrado-. Estaba pensando… escuchas las mentes, yo tengo una especie de… escudo, que hace que no puedas oírme. De los nómadas, Xiu podía convertir la mente de alguien en un laberinto. ¿Y los demás? Tu familia… ¿también tienen… superpoderes parecidos?

-Esme… mi madre, o figura materna, si prefieres, tiene un don parecido al mío. Ella… de ella podría decirse que escarba en las mentes, sólo que es muy descortés formularlo de esa manera. Esme puede sacar a la luz los recuerdos. Depende cómo de accesibles estén, con cuánta claridad se haya grabado el recuerdo, si es un recuerdo de infancia o algo que sucedió la semana pasada… también la edad influye mucho. Es mucho más difícil encontrar un recuerdo específico en la mente de un vampiro de mil años que en la de un niño humano de cinco años.

-Wow… -me asombré. Estaba fascinada-. ¿Puede hacerlo a distancia?

-No, tienes que estar presente, lo más cerca posible, y preferentemente, mirándola a los ojos. Ya ves, es un don poderoso, pero limitado. Si te resistes, lo haces más difícil para ella, y si concentras toda tu mente en un recuerdo específico, puedes ocultar los demás. Como creo que ya te dije una vez, la mente es compleja y tiene muchos niveles –tras una pequeña pausa Edward, añadió-. Hay algo más interesante aún, y es que Esme puede implantar falsos recuerdos. En una ocasión, sólo para probar si podía hacerlo, ella consiguió crear en la mente de Carlisle el falso recuerdo de haber visto un perro verde. Él lo recuerda con toda claridad, y salvo por el hecho que el recuerdo es obviamente falso y él lo sabe, podría creerlo auténtico. Esme no usa esta habilidad, pero porque tiene principios muy firmes y sabe que jugar con la mente de otra persona es incorrecto. Podría hacer de la cabeza de alguien un infierno si quisiera, obligándolo a creer que lo ocurrieron todo tipo de cosas horribles. No lo hace por principios morales.

-Uh, tan maternal e inofensiva que parece… ¿Y los demás? –pregunté, ávida de más información.

-Rosalie y Emmett tienen dones más convencionales. Rosalie opina que parecen sacados de una mala película de ciencia ficción, pero Emmett está muy conforme con el suyo. Rosalie es biopirogenésica: puede crear fuego de la nada. Puede crearlo, pero el fuego necesita combustible para arder, de modo que otra vez estamos ante un don limitado. Ella crea lenguas de fuego, que se extinguen en cuestión de segundos si no encuentran algo a lo que incendiar. Emmett es telekinésico, mueve los objetos sin tocarlos. Ya en vida poseía una gran fuerza física, y al transformarse, sucedió algo muy raro, porque no sólo puede mover objetos con la fuerza de sus músculos, sino también con la mente.

-¿Y Alice? ¿Controla el viento, lee libros con sólo tocarlos, puede escalar paredes…?

-No, lo suyo es algo un poco más aburrido. Ella ve el futuro.

-¡¿Eso te parece aburrido?! –chillé, atónita.

-Más aburrido que escalar paredes, sí –replicó Edward, burlón.

-¿Y cómo ve el futuro? –pregunté, fascinada.

-Simplemente, lo ve –respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros-. Nadie sabe muy bien cómo sucede. Son como visiones. De pronto llenan su cabeza, sin que ella lo pueda evitar. A veces Alice atisba voluntariamente el futuro de alguien, pero otras veces las visiones llegan imprevistamente. Eso sí, lo que ella ve son futuros posibles –me aclaró Edward, serio-. Puede ver los resultados de las decisiones que se toman, pero si esas decisiones cambian, cambia el futuro también. Un poco como el poder del creador de Xiu, que vivía todos los futuros posibles… Alice ve los futuros posibles, aunque sólo viva aquellos que se concreten en este presente.

-Edward, ¿todos los vampiros tienen… tenemos… superpoderes, o como sea que se llame esto? –le pregunté en un susurro.

-Hasta donde sabemos, sí –me respondió él en voz baja-. Parece que todos tenemos algún tipo de don, aunque aparentemente no se suele dar el caso de dos vampiros con el mismo poder. Carlisle tiene una teoría. Cree que todos traemos algunos de nuestros rasgos humanos más fuertes a la siguiente vida, donde se ven intensificados, como nuestras mentes o nuestros sentidos. Alice, entonces, tendría el don de la precognición ya antes; yo ya sería muy intuitivo para adivinar lo que pensaba la gente. La fuerza de Emmett era solamente física antes, pero ya estaba ahí; y el carácter de Rosalie siempre fue explosivo, aparentemente. Esme parece haber tenido siempre buena memoria…

-¿Y Jasper? –no pude evitar reírme un poco-. ¿Él sí escala paredes?

-No, él tampoco puede –Edward se rió también. ¡Qué sonido tan maravilloso era su risa! -. Jasper… controla, o al menos puede influir, los estados de ánimo. Fue bastante carismático en su primera vida, capaz de influir en todos cuantos tenía alrededor para que vieran las cosas a su manera. Ahora es capaz de manipular las emociones de cuantos le rodean. Puede apaciguar una habitación de gente airada, por ejemplo, o a la inversa, exaltar a una multitud aletargada. Es un don muy sutil. Él puede influir en los estados de ánimo, pero no en los sentimientos. Pero así como puede manipular a los otros, los estados de ánimo de quienes están a su alrededor también lo afectan a él.

-Hace un rato, cuando Xiu dijo que yo no saldría nunca de mi laberinto mental… -recordé-, te desesperaste y empezaste a llorar… ¿Jasper cayó al suelo, como herido, porque captaba tus emociones?

-Yo estaba mucho peor que desesperado –me musitó Edward-, estaba al borde de la locura. Sentí tanto dolor al creer que nunca te recuperarías, tanta culpa, tanto remordimiento… para Jasper debe haber sido lo que para un humano una patada en el estómago. Tengo que disculparme con él después.

-¿Por qué sentías culpa o remordimiento? –inquirí, sin comprender-. No era por tu causa que yo estaba… perdida.

-No estrictamente, pero en parte sí… -susurró Edward, con voz atormentada. Me giré para verlo, la expresión en su rostro era de intenso sufrimiento-. Bella, hay cosas de las que quería hablarte, me había propuesto decirte el jueves por la tarde, ni bien acabaran las clases… pero el jueves por la madrugada… te perdiste. Y sentí que fue mi culpa, porque si yo te lo hubiese dicho antes, si no hubiese tardado tanto, si hubiese sido más responsable…

-Edward, el "si hubiese" no existe –lo interrumpí-. Sólo vivimos una existencia posible. El tiempo quizás se bifurque en infinitos modos posibles, pero en ése tiempo que estamos viviendo, no hay marcha atrás y no tiene sentidos preguntarse por otros modos que jamás viviremos. ¿Qué tal si mejor me explicas esas cosas tan importantes que ibas a decirme hace más de una semana?

-Es sobre nuestra alimentación –susurró Edward-. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo era posible que un grupo grande de los nuestros, como es mi familia, pueda vivir en un pequeño pueblo como es Forks, y sin que la población se reduzca bruscamente?

-Me lo pregunté muy superficialmente –admití, un poco avergonzada-. Supuse que cazarían en las ciudades más grandes, lejos de aquí. Correr no es un problema para ninguno de los nuestros, ¿no? Y después se me ocurrió que, como tu padre es médico, quizás él robaba, o compraba –me corregí de inmediato, no quise dar la impresión que consideraba un ladrón a Carlisle-, en los bancos de sangre. Una vez leí que se puede comprar sangre si se es médico… ¿Él en serio es médico cirujano? –pregunté, sin poder ocultar mi curiosidad.

-Sí, Carlisle es médico –respondió Edward, que parecía divertido por mi curiosidad.

-¿Pero es cierto que es cirujano? -insistí-. ¡Cirujano, de entre todas las especializaciones! ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿En serio estudió esa carrera? ¿Ejerce, o sólo tiene el título…?

-Sí, Carlisle ejerce, estudió la carrera tal y como se debe, y le costó unos doscientos años, pero él consiguió insensibilizarse casi por completo al olor de la sangre humana.

-¿Cómo lo logró…? –me di cuenta que tenía la boca abierta de sorpresa y me apresuré a cerrarla. Estaba atónita con lo que oía.

-Con mucho esfuerzo, sacrificio, y un enorme deseo de proteger la vida –la voz de Edward irradiaba respeto y admiración, y no era para menos-. Toda su historia es asombrosa. Carlisle nació por 1640, estima él, en ese tiempo no se llevaba la cuenta para la gente común, pero él sabe que fue durante el gobierno de Cromwell. Fue el único hijo de un pastor anglicano…

Me contó la historia de Carlisle, de los primeros y difíciles tiempos que tuvo que atravesar tras el cambio. Me sentí identificada con su desesperación y soledad, aunque debo decir que la idea de cazar un venado y alimentarse de su sangre me pareció de lo más extraña. No era, en rigor, una mala idea, es sólo que jamás se me hubiese ocurrido. A mi favor sólo puedo decir que lo más cercano a animales salvajes que tenía en Phoenix eran los perros callejeros, y algunos pocos coyotes que sobrevivían por allí.

El viaje a Italia, y el que allí Carlisle conociera a otros como él, me fascinó. Sobre todo cuando Edward me llevó a ver los cuadros del estudio, donde Carlisle y los otros tres aparecían reflejados como ángeles maravillosos.

Después, su llegada al Nuevo Mundo. Edward no se detuvo en los detalles que llevaron a Carlisle a dejar a los otros, pero mencionó una divergencia importante de puntos de vista; aparentemente, los tales Aro, Cayo y Mario intentaron curar a Carlisle de su extraña idea de no alimentarse de seres humanos, y Carlisle intentó convencerlos a ellos no matar gente. Sin embargo, si bien ésa parecía una razón válida para tomar caminos diferentes, aunque se separaran en términos amistosos, Edward mencionó algo extraño, sobre que Carlisle no se sentía seguro tan cerca de Aro. Deduje que este Aro debía tener muy pocas pulgas si era capaz de herir a alguien sólo por no pensar como él, y lo dije.

-Aro no lo hubiese lastimado, más bien, hubiese hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para impedirle alejarse –musitó Edward, sonriendo torcido-. El don de Carlisle empezó a aflorar por esa época. Fue por eso que él prefirió poner tierra entre medio de Aro y él.

-¿Y cuál es el don de Carlisle? –pregunté, cayendo en la cuenta que todavía no lo sabía.

-Es el más extraño, y posiblemente el más poderoso de todos –dijo Edward oscuramente-. Aro y Carlisle se llevaron bien durante años por una razón, y es que ambos están siempre sedientos de conocimiento. A ambos les maravilla lo desconocido, la investigación… Carlisle parecía un niño con un juguete nuevo cuando Jacob llegó a casa por primera vez después de la transformación. Estaba, está todavía, completamente fascinado por él, por los cambios operados en el organismo de Jake, por el incremento de peso y altura, por la feroz eficiencia del sistema inmunológico, que lo hace curarse muy velozmente. Sé que daría casi cualquier cosa por una muestra de sangre de Jacob para analizar, pero nunca le pediría eso. El señor Black no lo permitiría, y Carlisle no quiere crear situaciones incómodas. Intenta dejar en paz a Jake y no respirarle en la nuca todo el tiempo que está aquí, pero no puede evitar observarlo, analizarlo.

-¿Un vampiro con interés científico? –pregunté, confundida.

-Algo así –respondió Edward-. Aro sin duda estaría igual de intrigado, pero no hubiese tenido el mínimo de consideración necesaria para dejar a Jacob seguir haciendo su vida y limitarse a observarlo desde una prudente distancia. Eso es lo que diferencia a Carlisle y Aro, en lo que a conocimiento se refiere: Aro no tendría problemas en secuestrar a Jacob y encerrarlo en una jaula para estudiarlo cómodamente, mientras que a Carlisle esto no se le ocurriría nunca jamás. Ésta es la primera de las muchas cuestiones que los diferencian, y que acabaron causando que Carlisle se alejara da su lado. Aro ve a los humanos como alimento, como seres inferiores apenas lo suficientemente buenos para convertirse en comida de vampiros. Carlisle estudió medicina justamente para intentar salvar vidas humanas, para ayudar a la gente, porque ama la vida y quiere ayudarle a todo aquel que pueda.

-Sólo tienen en común las ganas de conocer, no los métodos –observé, reflexiva.

-Así es. Parece ser que Aro lo apreciaba y mucho, pero Carlisle comprendió que eran puntos de vista irreconciliables los que sostenían y prefirió marcharse. Lo que Aro por lo visto nunca supo, no llegó a advertir, fue que el don de Carlisle había empezado a manifestarse en esa época. No todos los dones despiertan y maduran al mismo tiempo –me siguió explicando Edward-. Yo pude oír mentes desde que desperté a esta nueva existencia, y Jasper también pudo sentir las emociones siempre, aunque le tomó bastante tiempo tener el control necesario para poder influir en las ajenas. El primer recuerdo de Alice, aún antes de abrir los ojos a esta nueva existencia, es el rostro de Jasper en una visión; su poder también estuvo activo siempre. Rosalie, en cambio, dio la primera muestra de su poder un par de meses después de transformarse; Emmett tardó casi un año en manifestar su don, pero cuando lo hizo, fue con todas las de la ley, ya que derrumbó una pared sin mover un músculo. A Esme le tomó más de un año y medio manifestar su don, y al hecho que podía crear memorias falsas no lo descubrimos hasta veinte años más tarde…

-¿Y Carlisle? –insistí, viendo que Edward otra vez se iba del tema-. ¿Qué puede hacer él?

-Él… si pasa tiempo suficiente en compañía de otro vampiro, adquiere el mismo don que ese vampiro posee –ante mi expresión entre curiosa y asustada, Edward especificó:- No es que le quite su don a nadie, sino que es como si… lo copiara. En este momento, Carlisle puede sacar a la luz recuerdos, oír pensamientos, influir en los estados de ánimo, atisbar superficialmente el futuro, crear fuego y mover objetos con la fuerza de la mente.

-¿Puede hacer todo eso a la vez? –pregunté, asombrada.

-No, sólo una cosa por vez… y la mayor parte del tiempo, no pone en uso ninguno de esos dones. De todos modos, lo que él puede hacer es más limitado, en la mayoría de los casos, aunque va incrementándose con el paso de los años. Carlisle es capaz de oír los pensamientos ajenos, pero sólo cuando la otra persona esté pensando en eso con mucha intensidad o si él se concentra. Otro tanto para las emociones: las muy intensas son las más fáciles de captar, tiene que esforzarse en encontrar todos los matices. En compensación, las emociones negativas o excesivamente fuertes no lo afectan tanto como a Jasper.

-¿Y los otros dones? –inquirí, fascinada.

-Respecto a levitar cosas o incendiarlas, Carlisle no utiliza estos dones prácticamente nunca, en parte porque no los controla nada bien y le preocupa hace desastres. Y no es como si ayudara a pasar desapercibido entre humanos, si va por el hospital quemando historiales médicos y levitando bisturís. El don de Alice es el más inconstante, y a ése no lo controla en absoluto. Carlisle tiene visiones del futuro, pero muy de vez en cuando, casi nunca. Y cuando sucede, hasta ahora nunca se refirió a exactamente el mismo hecho que Alice haya visto. Sí pasó que los dos vieron momentos distintos de un futuro próximo, pero nunca tuvieron exactamente la misma visión.

-Qué raro… como si el don funcionara de manera distinta de una persona a otra –pensé yo en voz alta.

-Ésa es exactamente la impresión que tenemos –corroboró Edward-. Él puede acceder a los recuerdos, como Esme, pero sin la misma facilidad, e implantar recuerdos falsos no se le da tan bien. Con todo, es el don que mejor domina. Tenemos varias suposiciones al respecto, desde que se debe a que dado que es su esposa y el amor de su existencia, él la ama y la comprende mejor que a nadie, y que eso repercute en la adquisición del don, a que es necesario el contacto físico para acelerar el proceso, y hum, bueno… -Edward dudó un momento, incómodo-. Carlisle tiene más contacto físico con Esme que con ninguno de los demás.

Me llevó un momento comprender a qué se refería Edward, y entonces sólo pude soltar una risita incómoda.

-Oír mentes es lo siguiente que mejor domina, de modo que el tiempo compartido en compañía del "dueño original", por así decirlo, del don, debe tener algo que ver –reflexionó Edward-. Y ésa es la razón por la que Carlisle decidió alejarse de Aro mientras aún podía. No sé cómo, pero logró que Aro siguiese creyendo que su don, el de Carlisle, no se había manifestado aún, y siguió viaje. Aro lo hubiese querido conservar a su lado, posiblemente como un miembro privilegiado de su guardia, pero Carlisle no aspiraba a ese tipo de respeto y temor por parte de los demás vampiros, y prefirió irse.

.

El resto era historia más reciente, en comparación. Carlisle había encontrado a Edward en un hospital de Chicago, muriéndose de gripe española. Sus padres habían fallecido ya, y Carlisle confió en que en medio del caos ocasionado por la epidemia, nadie echaría en falta un cuerpo puntual. La madre biológica de Edward parecía haberle insistido al joven médico que salvara a su hijo a cualquier costo, y él lo tomó del modo más literal.

La familia había seguido ampliándose. Pocos años después se les sumó Esme, que había caído de un acantilado y fue llevada directo a la morgue, aunque su corazón seguía latiendo. Carlisle la encontró allí y la transformó también, para casarse con ella poco después. Edward dejó entrever que se habían conocido antes, aunque sin que mediaran sentimientos especialmente románticos en esa ocasión.

-Carlisle estaba encandilado por ella, pero se repitió que bastaba con ser un vampiro, no hacía falta convertirse también en un asaltacunas –comentó Edward, sonriendo torcido-. Esme era una joven humana de sólo dieciséis años cuando se conocieron, y Carlisle ya tenía casi trescientos en esa época. Esme estaba físicamente atraída por él, pero no enamorada en un sentido emocional… después de todo, no se conocían casi, y ella era sólo una impresionable jovencita humana. Fue amor a primera vista cuando Esme despertó a esta nueva existencia.

Rosalie fue la siguiente en unirse a la familia. Había sido asaltada, herida y dejada por muerta. Sólo el haber sido encontrada por Carlisle la salvó de una muerte segura, así me lo explicó Edward. Parecía que Carlisle había albergado esperanzas que Rosalie se convirtiese, para Edward, en lo que Esme para él. Si bien sus intenciones fueron buenas y no forzó a los jóvenes a algo que no querían, sus planes no resultaron ni por asomo. Rosalie había encontrado a Emmett apenas dos años más tarde, y él se convirtió en su media naranja perfecta.

Emmett había llevado una vida no muy ejemplar como humano. Era, ante todo, un aventurero. Traficante de bebidas alcohólicas durante la Ley Seca, cazador furtivo, explorador y ocasional buscador de oro, Emmett cometió el error de atacar un oso sin cerciorarse primero de si su escopeta estaba cargada. El oso prácticamente lo hizo pedazos, y sólo la oportuna intervención de Rosalie, que también estaba cazando, pero para alimentarse, salvó a Emmett de la muerte. Rosalie no se sentía segura de ser capaz de morderlo para inocularle su veneno, pero sin beber su sangre y matarlo en el proceso, de modo que lo cargó durante casi ciento cincuenta kilómetros de regreso a su casa, donde le pidió a Carlisle que convirtiese a Emmett para ella.

-Creo que ese gesto fue el que logró que los dos hicieran definitivamente las paces –reflexionó Edward mientras me lo contaba-. Rose odia ser una vampiresa, y Carlisle tenía la culpa de esto en lo que ella se había convertido, al haber elegido por ella. Pero cuando él convirtió a Emmett para ella, cuando Carlisle lo hizo porque Rose se lo pidió, ellos dos comenzaron a llevarse mejor que nunca antes.

Algún tiempo después, Jasper y Alice se habían unido a la familia. Jasper venía de otro grupo, que no podría considerarse una familia en términos de amor y respeto mutuo; Alice no recordaba nada de su pasado. No dejaba de ser irónico que alguien que pudiese atisbar el futuro, no fuese en cambio capaz de rememorar su propio pasado.

-Nos costó un poco integrarlos, y tampoco fue tan fácil para ellos acostumbrarse a nosotros –me explicó Edward-. Alice es muy extrovertida, y eso ayudó a hacerlo más fácil. Además, a penas tenía poco tiempo de transformada, eso también ayudó. Pero supongo que habrás observado a Jasper de cerca, todas esas cicatrices no dejaban de ser intimidantes, y él había vivido demasiado tiempo rodeado de guerra como para bajar la guardia demasiado pronto, que también es comprensible. Él ya tenía casi cien años cumplidos cuando llegó, y toda una historia a sus espaldas.

Jasper no había seguido la dieta "vegetariana" desde un inicio, y había tenido (en menor medida, seguía teniendo) grandes problemas para acostumbrarse. No le era fácil resistirse, pero luchaba día a día para sobreponerse.

No pude menos que admirar a Jasper. Había elegido el camino más difícil, pero el correcto. ¿Podría hacerlo yo también? Edward había mencionado que la sangre humana era lo único que calmaba la sed por completo. La sangre de animales, que consumía toda la familia Cullen, satisfacía la sed bastante bien, pero no tenía punto de comparación con la sensación de placer y falta completa de sequedad en la garganta que regalaba la sangre humana. Edward lo sabía de primera mano; durante su época de "rebeldía adolescente" había cazado humanos, pero sólo a los malvados, aprovechándose de su don. Pero llegó el momento en que el cargo de conciencia por las vidas que había tomado fue demasiado grande, y se decidió a volver con Carlisle y Esme, que lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos, como a un hijo pródigo.

Eso reafirmó una vez más mi íntima aseveración de que Edward me comprendería mejor que nadie. Él había pasado por algo parecido, él tampoco había querido seguir matando gente, y había logrado sobrevivir sin lastimar a nadie. Edward era mi modelo a seguir.

Pese a algunos problemas ocasionales en la convivencia, las cosas parecían haber ido muy bien para la familia Cullen. El que todos tuviesen además dones extra, simplificaba tanto la convivencia unas veces, como la complicaba en otras situaciones. Pero en general, todos ellos se consideraban una familia democrática, donde las decisiones más importantes se discutían y se sometían a votación.

.

Edward y yo hablamos muchísimo esa tarde. O mejor dicho, yo pregunté y él respondía. Al vernos más tranquilos, poco a poco el resto de la familia se acercó y aportó una u otra cosa a la conversación. Eran muy amables y no se esforzaron por involucrarse en la conversación, sino que se quedaban siempre un rato antes de irse a seguir con otra cosa.

Edward, con algún aporte ocasional de alguien más, me habló de las reglas, los Vulturi, cuántos eran y cómo se organizaban. Me contó de sus presas favoritas, de la primera vez que había cazado un puma y sus ropas acabaron tan destrozadas que tuvo que esperar a que fuese noche cerrada para regresar a su casa.

También me contó lo que había pasado durante los diez días que yo había estado mentalmente ausente. Me había perdido el baile de primavera, que tantos dolores de cabeza me había causado. También había faltado al examen de biología sobre anatomía celular, aunque podría recuperarlo el miércoles próximo. Ya en el terreno del cotilleo liso y llano, Alice me informó que Ángela había empezado a salir con Ben Chenney; Jessica Stanley y Mike Newton había llegado ya a la fase del primer beso; Lee estaba saliendo con Samantha; Lauren había aceptado ir al baile con Conner, pero se creía demasiado buena para él.

Por otra parte, Jacob Black se había convertido en licántropo. A esta altura lo dominaba bastante bien, por lo que me dijo Edward, y podía entrar y salir de fase sin problemas. Había tenido una seria discusión con otro muchacho llamado Sam, que ya era licántropo al momento de transformarse Jake por primera vez. Aparentemente el otro se había erigido como Alfa, y Jacob lo aceptó hasta el tal Sam le prohibió acercarse a la casa de los Cullen. Entonces lucharon, algo muy poco amistoso y excesivamente cruel aún para términos lupinos, opinó Edward con una mueca. Jacob había vencido, y se había declarado el nuevo Alfa de una manada de tres, próximamente cuatro. Sam había quedado relegado a ser el Beta, Paul era el Gamma de la manada, y los tres sabían que faltaba nada de tiempo para que Jared se transformara también.

Jake había seguido viniendo a verme, después de transformarse. La familia de Edward había estado muy preocupada al respecto, pero sin razones, según resultó. Parece que, incluso sólo semi consciente, advertí que Jacob no era un peligro y hasta me relajé contra su pelaje espeso y caliente. Los demás habían estado felices y aliviados, aunque después de cada visita de Jake, Alice me había bañado prolijamente y cambiaba de ropa. Todos coincidían en que el olor de Jake era asqueroso, y la única razón por la que yo todavía no lo había notado era porque no había respirado cerca de él.

.

Si fuese humano, Edward tendría que haber estado completamente afónico cuando acabó de contarme todo eso. Estaba atardeciendo cuando por fin hizo una pausa. Habíamos recorrido toda la casa y parte del jardín, y en ese momento estábamos los dos solos, delante de la casa, sentados en un banco de jardín ubicado entre los rosales. Ya no llovía, aunque todo estaba empapado y cada ocasional brisa hacía caer gotas de los árboles. El césped estaba tan empapado de agua que al pisarlo se oía un extraño sonido, como de una esponja.

-Tu familia es asombrosa –susurré, admirada-. Tienes mucha suerte de tenerlos.

-Sin ninguna duda –sonrió Edward cálidamente.

-Hay algunas cosas… que me gustaría saber –empecé, dudando un poco-. ¿Por qué Jasper me miraba con tanto odio al principio, si después acabó leyéndome libros, con la esperanza que eso me ayudara a recuperarme? ¿Por qué Rosalie me miraba tan mal…?

-Jasper no es malvado ni cruel, sólo frío y estratégico –intentó explicarme Edward, mirando a lo lejos-. No tenía nada en contra de ti, sólo le preocupó mucho, siempre, el que fueses una neófita mezclándote entre humanos. Tenía pánico que alguna vez no pudieses contenerte y acabaras asesinando a alguien. En parte, porque eso te podría en evidencia, y de un modo bastante obvio en el punto de la mira de los Vulturi, que si llegaban a venir podrían acusarnos a nosotros de no haberte refrenado. Y también, porque él conoce los límites de su autocontrol, y sabe que si hirieras a alguien delante o cerca de él, si tuviese a un humano sangrante cerca, le sería muy, muy difícil contenerse, y eso podría echar por tierra todo lo que Carlisle construyó durante tantos años. Ya ves, él no quería destruirte porque sí, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo si te convertías en una amenaza para nuestro secreto. Hubiese hecho lo mismo con cualquier otro neófito, no era nada personal.

Lo medité un momento, intentando no ofenderme. La verdad es que sonaba como una medida de seguridad, un poco extrema, pero quizás no del todo equivocada.

-Rosalie… -prosiguió Edward, eligiendo con cuidado las palabras-. Estaba celosa. Ya te mencioné que Carlisle la había salvado, en alguna medida, "para mí", y si bien ella jamás me quiso de esa manera, ni yo a ella, no puede evitar sentirse frustrada respecto a ti. Eso, y el que medio mundo te comparó con ella en la escuela, y en la enorme mayoría de los casos salías ganando. Ella será más hermosa, pero tu simpatía ganó más adeptos que su belleza entre los humanos. Eso es algo que la irrita muchísimo.

-¡Pero yo no pretendo competir con ella! –exclamé, sorprendida-. Lo único que quiero es que me dejen en paz esos humanos molestos que se me acercan demasiado. Siempre tengo que estar pendiente de no matarlos por accidente…

-Eso mejorará con el tiempo –me prometió Edward-. El autocontrol se fortalece con los años.

Nos quedamos en silencio otro rato. Mis pensamientos brincaban de un tema y un recuerdo a otro; todavía intentaba absorber todo lo vivido durante esas pocas horas, que se me hacía eternas. Empezó a lloviznar levemente otra vez, pero apenas me enteré.

-¿Bella? –Edward me tomó suavemente del codo, su voz irradiando angustia y nerviosismo-. Bella, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Puedes oírme…?

-Claro que sí, Edward. Ya estoy bien –le respondí con una gran sonrisa.

Su expresión preocupada cambió a una de júbilo. Hizo un pequeño movimiento hacia mí, como si estuviese por echárseme encima, pero cambió de idea a último instante y sólo colocó sus manos en mis hombros, sin dejar de sonreír. Entonces fui yo quien se le echó encima; lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, feliz de tenerlo a mi lado.

-Ouch, Bella, yo también te quiero, pero, ¿podrías dejarme algún hueso sano?

Lo solté de inmediato, sin estar segura de qué me había impresionado más: si su "yo también te quiero" o su petición de dejarle algún hueso sano. Algo se me debió notar en el rostro, porque Edward se apresuró a añadir:

-Es tu fuerza de neófita. En este momento, tu fuerza física supera a la de cualquiera de los que estamos aquí. Sé que no es tu intención lastimarme, pero en verdad se estaba volviendo un poco incómodo ser estrujado entre tus brazos… Esto dura bastante exactamente un año, después sigues siendo más fuerte que cualquier humano, pero no tanto como para lastimar a otro vampiro con un abrazo.

-Recién decías "yo también te quiero" –le dije en voz baja y clara.

Edward se removió en el lugar, incómodo.

-Hum, bueno, sí, no tenía intenciones de decírtelo de un modo tan poco… quiero decir a mi favor, que quiero creer que _puedo_ ser sutil. Es sólo que, estaba pensándolo, y lo dije… pero porque lo pensaba; yo quería hacerlo mejor, algo un poco, no sé, más romántico… ¡no quiero decir cursi! Pero sí un poco más amable y… -apartó la mirada un momento, para enseguida volver a observarme, con vergüenza en los ojos-. Estoy comportándome como un estúpido, ¿verdad? Creo que hablé de más.

-No –no pude evitar reírme un poco-. Estás siendo tierno.

-¡Yo no soy tierno! –protestó Edward, ofendido.

-Claro que eres tierno –le rebatí, sin poder dejar de sonreír-. Y yo sí te quiero. Mucho.

Ahora era yo quien había hablado demasiado. Aparté la vista, segura de que estaría furiosamente sonrojada si todavía fuese humana. Edward me contemplaba con atención.

-Yo… te adoro –dijo Edward al cabo de unos segundos, en voz baja y grave, cada letra cargada de emoción-. Cuando estuve a punto de enloquecer de dolor, cuando Emmett tuvo que sacar a Jasper… fue porque temí que nunca te recuperarías.

-¿Sabes cuál fue el recuerdo principal de mi 'hilo de Ariadna'? –le pregunté en voz baja, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos, y respondí antes que él pudiese articular nada-. Fue tu rostro. El recuerdo de la primera vez que me miraste.

.

Ahí estábamos. Sentados uno frente al otro, en ese duro banco de jardín, en medio de una lluvia que se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Mis ojos rojos clavados en sus ojos castaños. Nuestras manos entrelazadas, no apretadas con fuerza, sólo manteniéndose unidas. Confesándonos mutuamente sentimientos que nunca antes habíamos sentido, al menos en mi caso, y por lo que había podido deducir, tampoco en el suyo.

.

-¿Podrías seguir siendo mi hilo de Ariadna? –le pregunté en un susurro, y recién entonces caí en la cuenta de lo ridícula que estaba sonando-. Olvídalo. Eso sí que es cursi. Pero en cristiano, ¿podrías ayudarme? Yo… no quiero matar más gente. Sólo lo hice cuando tuve sed, pero nunca quise matar a nadie, es horrible… pero yo no sabía, y creí que era la única forma, nunca se me hubiese ocurrido cazar animales, pero quiero aprender, aunque tengo miedo, y…

-Bella, nadie te está juzgando –me susurró Edward, en voz tan baja que casi no alcancé a oírlo por entre el estrépito de la lluvia-. Y me encantará ayudarte –añadió, con fervor en los ojos-. Eso tan importante que te iba a decir era, precisamente, que quería invitarte a conocer a mi familia, y a hablarte de nuestra dieta a base de animales. No tenemos intenciones de obligarte a compartir nuestra dieta "vegetariana", pero estamos dispuestos a ayudarte al cambio si quieres. A mí… me encantaría poder ayudarte.

-Gracias –susurré.

-Gracias a ti –musitó él-. Gracias por confiar en mí.

La lluvia se había convertido en un chaparrón intenso, el agua caía a baldes del cielo. Pero, perdidos como estábamos en nuestra nube de feliz alegría, nada nos importaba.

.

Volvimos a entrar a la casa poco después, calados hasta los huesos. Nadie de la familia hizo comentarios, salvo Esme, que no pudo dejar de recordarnos que nos cambiáramos de ropa. Edward, que aún rodeaba mi cintura con un brazo, le dirigió un "sí, mamá", que sonó extrañamente humano.

Él se fue a cambiar a su habitación, y yo me enfrenté por primera vez a un ropero de la mitad del tamaño de la habitación, repleto a reventar de ropa. Yo sólo buscaba algo simple, pero encontré más vestidos de noche, trajes de sastre, escotadas blusas, suéters de cachemir, minifaldas y trajes de cóctel que en una tienda de ropa de moda. Por no hablar de los zapatos de taco aguja y trajes de baño. Honestamente, ¿quién quiere una bikini (más una tan micro minúscula como la que estaba encabezando la pila) en un lugar como Forks? Pero ahí estaba, una montaña de ropa que yo en mi vida usaría.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta me sobresaltaron. Alice entró un momento después, casi bailando, y con una sonrisa feliz.

-Vi que no sabías con qué ropas quedarte, y vine a darte una mano –me ofreció, sonriendo-. Los pantalones están aquí, y las blusas, ahí –me explicó, señalando un estante y una serie de perchas.

-Alice, lo que hay ahí son pantalones de vestir y blusas bordadas –murmuré-. Yo estoy buscando algo más… normal.

-¡Eso es normal! –respondió Alice, con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión inocente-. ¡Es perfectamente normal!

-Quiero algo que llame menos la atención –insistí-. ¿Dónde está _mi_ ropa? Sólo quiero unos jeans y una camiseta, ropa interior, medias secas y zapatillas.

-Oh, están en tu casa –me informó Alice alegremente.

La puerta se abrió otra vez, y Rosalie entró, una expresión de simpatía en su rostro.

-Alice otra vez está tratando de vestirte como a una muñeca, ¿no? –me preguntó con una sonrisa divertida-. Todavía no se acostumbró que ahora estás despierta y puedes oponerte.

-¡Bella no va a oponerse! –protestó Alice, dirigiéndome una radiante sonrisa-. Ella confía en mi sentido de la moda…

-En tu sentido de la moda, sí; pero de la oportunidad, no –respondí con sinceridad, y dirigiéndome a Rosalie, repetí lo que ya le había dicho a Alice:- Sólo quiero unos jeans y una camiseta, ropa interior, medias secas y zapatillas.

Rosalie conocía el enorme ropero-habitación mejor que yo, y me consiguió las ropas que yo quería en un santiamén, mientras Alice nos miraba con tristeza.

-¡Todo un guardarropas a tu disposición, y te quedas con un aburrido pantalón azul, una camiseta verde común, zapatillas de lo más normales…! –Alice sacudía la cabeza, incrédula, mientras yo acababa de vestirme-. Lo había visto, pero no pude creerlo.

-Prefiero no llamar la atención –le respondí, acabando de atarme los cordones de las zapatillas-. Tengo más que suficiente con mis insoportables compañeros de curso.

-Mike Newton sospechaba que te habías fugado con Edward –me informó Rosalie.

-Mike Newton es un idiota –gruñí-. Eso fue el principio del fin para mis padres, que se fugaron juntos cuando apenas salían de la adolescencia, creyendo que esa acción tan increíblemente romántica les aseguraría una vida de felicidad conyugal que duró veinte meses y una hija. No me fugaría con nadie ni aunque… bah, iba a decir que ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello, pero considerando que no estoy viva en el sentido estricto de la palabra, supongo que está bien decir que no me fugaría con nadie por nada.

Rosalie y Alice intercambiaron una mirada divertida.

-Quizás cambies de opinión algún día –sugirió Rosalie con intención.

-Podría pasar –asintió Alice, con una sonrisa que no supe muy bien cómo interpretar.

.

El resto del sábado y la madrugada del domingo pasaron con tranquilidad. Edward tocó el piano durante horas para mí, tanto que de ser humano le hubiesen tenido que salir ampollas en todos los dedos. Intenté que no se molestara, pero él estaba tan feliz viéndome sonreír que no le importó.

Al amanecer del domingo reuní valor suficiente como para pedirle que me llevara con él a cazar, por primera vez para mí, un animal. Edward estuvo un poco impresionado por mi decisión, pero no tuvo problemas en acompañarme y salimos poco después.

Corrimos un rato largo por el bosque, en mi caso disfrutando la sensación de libertad. La última vez que había corrido era porque huía; ahora, en cambio, me parecía estar dando un paseo. Todo gracias a quien me acompañaba.

.

La caza en sí fue un desastre. Yo sabía que ese ciervo no era un oponente real para mí, que podía hacerle frente, que yo soy prácticamente indestructible y que ese animal no me podría lastimar. Si sabía todo eso, ¿por qué me hice a un lado, cubriéndome la cabeza con los brazos? No sé. Parece que quedaban más instintos humanos en mí de lo que parecía.

Edward fue un caballero una vez más. Otros se hubiese muerto de risa, pero él sólo sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, antes de ayudarme a incorporarme. Acechamos una nueva manada, y me demostró cómo cazar primero un animal rengo, que por la forma en que la arrastraba debía tener una pata rota. Claro que podíamos alcanzar otros, sanos y fuertes, pero era importante quitar del camino primero a los heridos y enfermos, me hizo ver él. Edward lo acorraló, lo atrapó entre sus brazos, le rompió el cuello con un chasquido y mordió la yugular para sorber la sangre con precisión y fluidez. En cinco minutos, Edward estaba alimentado, tan impecablemente limpio como al salir de la casa, con sólo un brillo más claro en los ojos.

Después, fue mi turno de elegir una presa. Tuve la mala idea de elegir un animal que a mí me pareció bastante insignificante, pero que Edward se opuso rotundamente a cazar.

-Es una hembra, y tiene una cría pequeña escondida entre los arbustos –me explicó en un susurro. Era verdad, observando con atención descubrí yo también al pequeño escondido entre los matorrales-. Si la sacrificamos, el cervatillo morirá de hambre. Además, es una hembra joven y por lo que puedo ver, saludable. Es mejor quedarnos con un animal más viejo o enfermo.

Oteé el rebaño otra vez, buscando algún animal que pareciera herido, enfermo o viejo. Yo no era ninguna experta en zoología, pero todos esos ciervos me parecían bastante sanos. Hasta que divisé uno que tenía una nube de moscas alrededor, muchas más que las que rodeaban a los otros animales.

-Ése –dije con seguridad, señalándolo.

-Buena elección –me felicitó Edward-. Tiene una herida en el flanco que no está curándose. Tendrás que prestar atención, porque si bien la lesión está a punto de infectarse, aún es capaz de correr rápido…

Tras unas indicaciones más, me lancé al ataque. Lo logré, aunque mi ropa quedó sucia, manchada de sangre, hierba, rocío, pelos del ciervo y algo de tierra, cuando mi presa y yo rodamos, luchando. El sabor no era lo que esperaba. De hecho, era bastante horrible. Ni punto de comparación con la suave y dulce sangre humana que estaba acostumbrada a sentir sobre mi lengua, y estaba a punto de apartar con asco mi cara del animal moribundo, cuando llegó a mi mente el recuerdo de la chica rubia, sus grandes ojos celestes mirándome con sorpresa. Sin dudarlo, hundí mi cara en el pelaje y sorbí hasta la última gota de aquella sangre tan poco apetitosa.

.

-No fue exactamente una delicia, pero supongo que es cuestión de acostumbrarme –respondí un rato más tarde, tras un nuevo y necesario cambio de ropa, en contestación a las preguntas de Jasper y Esme, que parecían ser los únicos que estaban en casa, además de Edward y yo-. Estos ciervos tienen un sabor… raro. Como a hierba. No son lo que se dice apetitosos, pero… -me encogí de hombros-. Es mejor eso que cargar con más muertes en mi conciencia.

-Lo estás haciendo maravillosamente, querida –me felicitó Esme-. Es verdad, los ciervos no son lo más sabroso; los herbívoros en general tienen un sabor poco atractivo. Los carnívoros son mucho mejores. Los pumas son deliciosos, aunque no abundan por aquí. Los osos también tienen buen sabor, aunque mi favorito sigue siendo el tiburón blanco.

-¿Cazaste un tiburón blanco? –le pregunté, estupefacta-. Pero, ¿un tiburón blanco no es el clásico tiburón malvado de todas las películas, de Tiburón I, II, III…? ¿Ése tipo de tiburón?

-Sí, Bella, ése tipo de tiburón –me sonrió ella, divertida-. Fue durante un viaje al caribe, para celebrar los cincuenta años de casados entre Carlisle y yo –me explicó, una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro en forma de corazón-. El tiburón tiene un sabor de lo más raro, porque es un carnívoro feroz, pero a la vez es un pez, y tiene por lo tanto un sabor como aguado. Los delfines, en cambio, al ser mamíferos saben mucho mejor… más parecido a los humanos. Los lobos marinos también son sabrosos, siempre que logres abrirte paso con los dientes a través de la gruesa capa de grasa que tienen bajo la piel y que los protege del frío del mar.

-Las focas tampoco están mal… son mejores que las nutrias, al menos –opinó Jasper-. Las aves y los peces generalmente no saben a nada, y salvo excepciones son tan pequeños que no valen la pena. Por menos de un avestruz o un tiburón ni vale la pena empezar una caza.

La charla sobre los distintos animales y sus sabores siguió durante un rato. El favorito de Edward resultó ser el puma, y de Rosalie, que se nos unió poco después, el león africano. A Emmett le encantaba el oso pardo, y si estaba irritado, mejor. A Alice le gustaba más que nada el jabalí. Jasper prefería los tigres y las panteras, aunque sólo los había cazado una vez. Después, por una cuestión de conservación de las especies, lo había dejado.

No pude evitar volver a sorprenderme. Edward me había impedido cazar a un ciervo hembra porque eso haría que el cervatillo muriese de hambre, y él mismo había quitado de en medio un animal herido. Jasper no había seguido cazando panteras, pese a que eran su elección de alimento favorita, porque no quería colaborar en la extinción de la especie. Los Cullen eran increíbles, prestando atención incluso a cuestiones que cualquier otro pasaría por alto.

.

Sobre la media mañana, saciada mi sed y cambiada de ropa, llegó el momento de llamar a Charlie. Por un par de comentarios aislados, supe que él regresaría de su expedición de pesca dentro de poco, por lo que Alice había podido ver. Además que habían querido darme tiempo para que yo asimilara todo lo ocurrido y de paso me alimentara al menos una vez, por si acaso, Charlie de todos modos había estado virtualmente ilocalizable durante este tiempo.

-Buenos días, Charlie –lo saludó Carlisle con alegría, cuando después de media docena de timbrazos mi padre por fin atendió el teléfono-. Aquí hay alguien que quiere hablarle.

-¿Quién…? –preguntó mi padre, confundido, mientras Carlisle me entregaba el teléfono.

-Hola, papá –dije con voz clara, sonriendo.

-¿Bella…? –en su voz había tanta esperanza que me partió el corazón imaginarme lo que debieron haber sido estos diez días para él.

-Sí, soy yo. Te quiero, papá –le dije, completamente honesta y emocionada, intentando no echarme a llorar al teléfono-. ¿Podrías venir? Te extraño…

-¡Ya mismo voy para allá! ¡Bella, oh, por fin, por fin…! –el júbilo en su voz era evidente.

Después hablé con Reneé, que empezó a chillar de alegría tan fuerte que casi me dejó sorda en un oído. Por mucho que quisiera, mi madre no podría ir a verme en ese momento, aunque me repitió hasta el cansancio que dejara ese horrible pueblo condenado a la lluvia y volviese con ella a la cálida y soleada Arizona.

Sobra decir que yo no tenía intenciones de hacer nada de eso. Además de las obvias razones relacionadas al sol, mi piel y un cierto brillo cegador, estaba la cuestión que yo no pensaba alejarme del lado de Edward por nada en el mundo. Ahora que por fin había encontrado a alguien que me ayudara a reconciliarme con mi destino de vampiresa, alguien que me entendía y me apoyaba, que no me juzgaba pese a saber de los crímenes que yo había cometido, no pensaba irme al otro extremo del país. Yo amaba demasiado a Edward como para pensar en alejarme de su lado, aunque sea por un breve período.

Mientras hablaba con mi madre, Edward llamó a Jacob. Me sorprendió la familiaridad con la que se trataban, como si fuesen viejos amigos. Edward le dio la noticia de mi recuperación a Jake, que reaccionó con una explosión de alegría tan sincera que no pude evitar alegrarme más al notar cuántos buenos amigos tenía.

Yo me había recuperado de mi estado alterado de conciencia, y todo mi mundo se estaba volviendo mejor que nunca. Yo era feliz, más de lo que había sido nunca, y mucho más de lo que me había sentido desde que fui transformada en vampiresa.

Sólo una visión de Alice pudo echar una ligera sombra sobre la alegría que nos inundaba a todos. Ella había visto algo extraño en el futuro posible, tan poco definido que nadie supo muy bien cómo interpretarlo: Aro, el principal de los Vulturi, viniendo a visitarnos junto a parte de su guardia.

.


	13. Todos los Días un Poco

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por sus muchos y amables mensajes, intentaré responderlos lo antes posible, pero no puedo prometer mucho. Los leí a todos, y agradezco cada elogio, prometo responder cada duda y revisar cada punto criticado. Por el momento, prioricé actualizar la historia con un nuevo capítulo.

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, como ya sabemos, pero por si acaso no está de más aclarar.

Respecto al último párrafo del capi anterior, los Vulturi son el tema principal de los tres capítulos siguientes, por no decir casi el único. Pero me pareció mejor cimentar la relación entre Edward y Bella primero, antes de hacer entrar en escena a Aro y compañía.

En el capítulo siguiente: ¡detalles sobre los Vulturis! Alice y Bella van de compras al supermercado, Edward le hace un propuesta inusual a Bella y Jake les causa a todos un susto de muerte (o casi, considerando que los vampiros son inmortales).

Los dejo con el capítulo: ¡el Beso!, Bella supera sus conflictos, Mike dice tonterías y Edward hace trampas. No olviden que retomamos la acción cuando Charlie va a buscar a Bella a casa de los Cullen.

.

TODOS LOS DÍAS UN POCO

.

Charlie llegó a casa de los Cullen loco de felicidad, y yo también estuve tan feliz que no me importó abrazarlo un rato largo, pese a que tuve que contener el aliento y recitar mentalmente la tabla del doce para no acercar mi rostro más de lo prudente a su cuello. En verdad me alegraba de estar de regreso, y de estar a su lado. No me había dado cuenta de cuánto me importaba Charlie, ni de lo mucho que él parecía necesitarme a mí.

La misma tarde del domingo regresé a casa, tras una larga despedida y muchas promesas de volver a visitar a los Cullen. Junto conmigo iba una enorme maleta repleta de ropa, que Alice insistió que llevara conmigo. Lo hice, aunque sin intenciones de usar ninguno de esos vestidos ni zapatos de tacón que había visto en el ropero-habitación y que Alice sin duda había empacado para mí.

Charlie estuvo muy pendiente de mí toda la noche, hasta que anuncié que me iba a dormir. Para guardar las apariencias, Carlisle me había prescripto tranquilizantes que Charlie se apresuró a comprar en la farmacia local, y le dije que iba a tomar uno, ya que temía tener pesadillas.

Tras cambiarme a un indecente pijama escotado, rosado y con florcitas, el único que tenía, ya que mi querido viejo conjunto de camiseta y pantalón viejísimos había desaparecido misteriosamente, me metí al fin en mi cama a tratar de distraerme. Pero antes que tuviese mucho tiempo de pensar en nada, menos de volver a atormentarme con recuerdos horribles, unos golpecitos contra el cristal de la ventana me distrajeron.

-¿Bella? ¿Puedo entrar?

Hubiese reconocido ese cabello cobrizo en cualquier lado, y la aterciopelada voz, ni hablar. Me levanté un salto y abrí del todo la ventana, que estaba entornada, como de costumbre, para que me llegara aire fresco. Edward saltó dentro con agilidad felina, aterrizando sobre sus manos y pies sin casi hacer ruido. Los dos escuchamos con toda atención, pero Charlie seguía roncando en su dormitorio, sin enterarse de nada.

Edward se incorporó con una sonrisa deslumbrante, irradiando autosatisfacción.

-Vine a ver cómo estabas –me dijo en voz baja, mucho más serio-. Sé que no puedes tener pesadillas, pero me preocupó que te asaltaran malos recuerdos si te quedabas mucho tiempo sola… Pero ya me voy, no quiero molestar.

-No molestas –le aseguré, sin saber qué más añadir-. …me gusta que estés aquí.

-A mí me gusta tu nuevo pijama –respondió él con una sonrisita torcida, mi favorita.

-No fue idea mía –gruñí, tironeando un poco de uno de los volados-. Pero no puedo encontrar el otro.

-Alice –dijimos los dos a la vez. Él, sonriente; yo, en un gruñido.

De pronto me percaté lo insólito de la situación: era de noche, estábamos en mi dormitorio, Edward había saltado hasta mi habitación para verme, yo vestía solo ese tenue pijama rosado… No me sentía, ni tenía intenciones de sentirme, una damisela en apuros, pero no podía evitar estar un poco nerviosa.

-¿Qué sueles hacer durante la noche? –me preguntó Edward con curiosidad-. Teniendo a tu padre en la misma casa, sin poder hacer ruido…

-No gran cosa –me encogí de hombros-. Suelo quedarme acostada y fingir que duermo.

-Duerme, entonces –me dijo Edward en voz baja, acercándose para acariciarme el rostro con suavidad-. Duerme y descansa. Mañana te espera un largo día en clases.

-No quiero irme a dormir –protesté, entrecerrando los ojos ante sus suaves dedos recorriendo mis pómulos-. Me aburro. Y… tengo un poco de miedo de quedarme sola –añadí, admitiendo por fin en voz alta y hasta a mí misma lo que sentía.

-No estás sola, Bella –sopló más que habló Edward, sus dos manos trazando los rasgos de mi cara con ternura-. Estoy aquí.

-Quédate –le pedí, siguiendo un impulso repentino.

Sus manos quedaron completamente quietas. Edward parecía enormemente sorprendido.

-¿Quieres… que me quede? –preguntó, dubitativo y admirado.

-Sí –le contesté con firmeza, y sin poder evitarlo, lo abracé de nuevo, ésta vez con cuidado de no apretarlo demasiado fuerte. Escondí mi rostro en su pecho, inspirando el maravilloso olor que su piel emanaba-. Por favor, quédate. Querías que yo durmiera; bien, durmamos.

Él no dijo nada por un largo rato, aunque me rodeó también con sus fuertes brazos. Sólo nos quedamos allí, abrazados.

-Alice vio que Charlie va a levantarse un par de veces a ver si estás durmiendo bien –me cuchicheó Edward-. Te invitaría a salir a correr por un rato, pero no queremos darle un susto semejante a tu pobre padre, que al abrir la puerta no te encuentre…

-Tendré que quedarme –suspiré, soltándolo sin verdaderas ganas de separarme de su lado-. Gracias por la invitación, de todos modos. Que te diviertas.

-¿No me habías pedido que me quede? –preguntó Edward, confundido.

-Claro que me gustaría, pero no quiero arruinarte la diversión –le respondí, yendo de regreso a mi cama y metiéndome bajo las frazadas-. Fingir que duermes es muy aburrido, mucho más que correr. En otra ocasión me encantará acompañarte. Quizás, cuando las cosas se calmen y Charlie no venga a verme constantemente, pueda salir…

Lo que no me esperé fue el fluido movimiento que Edward hizo entonces. En dos pasos, estaba sentado en el borde de mi cama, observándome con toda atención.

-¿Quisieras que yo me quede, pero no me lo pides porque crees que voy a aburrirme?

-Ajá –asentí yo-. Llevo tres meses fingiendo que duermo, y es lo más aburrido del mundo, créeme. Aprovecha que a tus padres no les sorprenderá que tengas la luz prendida y ve a tocar el piano, o a leer algo…

Edward se sacó los zapatos, una mueca de decisión en su rostro. Apartó las mantas y se acurrucó a mi lado, para volver a taparnos después.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunté, con una mezcla de diversión y nerviosismo. Nunca había estado tan cerca de él, y menos en una situación tan íntima.

-Fingir que duermo –me respondió, con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa brillante en sus atractivas facciones-. Si puedes hacerlo, yo también. Durmamos. Buenas noches, Bella.

-Buenas noches, Edward –le respondí, feliz y nerviosa como nunca antes.

.

La mayor parte de la noche pasó en silencio. Edward era realmente bueno fingiendo. Con los ojos cerrados, la respiración regular y tranquila, todo su cuerpo relajado, casi me creí que se había dormido de verdad.

No pude evitar una sonrisa de estúpida felicidad. Edward era hermoso, era comprensivo, era bueno, inteligente, generoso, amable… y estaba acostado junto a mí, en una angosta cama de una plaza, fingiendo dormir cuando hacía casi un siglo que no podía hacerlo, sólo porque yo se lo había pedido, para hacerme compañía porque yo no podía salir de casa y tenía miedo de quedarme sola.

Charlie vino a verme dos veces durante la noche. En ambas dos ocasiones lo oímos mucho antes de que llegara, y Edward tuvo tiempo de esconderse bajo la cama. También se escondió durante una falsa alarma, cuando Charlie se levantó para ir al baño.

-Bella, por favor, esos ronquidos estuvieron de sobra –opinó Edward mientras volvía a deslizarse bajo de las mantas, tras la falsa alarma.

-Fue para agregarle realismo –me defendí.

-Fue un exceso de realismo. Charlie se preguntó si no estabas ahogándote.

-¡Mentiroso! –le espeté, pero no pude evitar reír, un poco avergonzada.

-En serio, pude oírlo –insistió Edward, tocándose la frente con un dedo.

La habitación estaba en penumbras. Gracias a nuestra vista perfecta, nos veíamos el uno al otro con bastante claridad, pero un humano no hubiese distinguido más que sombras. Afuera había dejado de llover, pero el día era gris y completamente nublado.

-De acuerdo, no vuelvo a roncar, lo prometo. ¿Qué hora es?

-Falta casi una hora para que sea momento de levantarse e ir a clases –me informó él-. ¿Ya decidiste si vas a ir a la escuela hoy, o prefieres tomarte un día libre?

-Tuve diez días libres. Creo que eso basta por un tiempo.

-En rigor, sólo faltaste a clases siete días –me hizo ver Edward-. Parte de los diez días fueron sábados y domingos.

-Quiero volver, me siento preparada –respondí con sinceridad, para después añadir, más dubitativa- Si estás conmigo… no me preocupa nada de eso.

-Claro que estoy contigo –me respondió Edward de inmediato-. ¿Crees que estaría aquí, fingiendo que duermo, si no quisiera estar a tu lado?

-No tienes por qué quedarte. Comprendo si hay otras cosas que te gusten más hacer…

-No, me gusta –aclaró Edward, arrebujándose otro poco más entre las mantas, y acercándose más a mí-. Es… extraño, pero me gusta.

-¿Te gusta quedarte inmóvil durante horas, sin decir ni hacer nada? –le pregunté, escéptica.

-Me gusta estar junto a ti –me susurró él, acariciando mi mejilla con suavidad-. No es ningún sacrificio fingir que duermo, si es a tu lado.

Estábamos a centímetros de distancia. Nuestros rostros se acercaban cada vez más. Cerré los ojos, creo que él también cerró los suyos. Nuestras narices se tocaban…

…y el despertador empezó a sonar con un estrépito capaz de causar un infarto, o al menos de sobresaltarme tanto que di un brinco tal que caí fuera de la cama.

Edward, que también había sido tomado de sorpresa por el ruidoso artefacto pero no tanto como para saltar de la cama, estiró la mano y bajó la perilla del despertador, que dejó de sonar.

-Hum, hora de levantarse –dije, poniéndome rápidamente de pie-. Me levanto temprano para hacer el desayuno para Charlie, y justificar que ya comí cuando él llega a la mesa…

-Claro –asintió Edward, que parecía distraído-. Muy inteligente. Yo… tengo que irme. Será mejor que me cambie de ropa, y tengo que buscar mi mochila. ¿Puedo pasar a buscarte para ir a clases?

-¿Harías eso por mí? –le pregunté, feliz de no tener que separarme de él más que un rato breve.

-Por supuesto.

Nos despedimos por un rato. Edward saltó por la ventana, y antes de llegar al suelo ya estaba corriendo, veloz como el viento, en dirección a su casa. Yo bajé a prepararle el desayuno a Charlie, tan feliz que pudiese haber cantado, y eso que yo no sé cantar.

.

Edward regresó mientras Charlie terminaba su desayuno. Tocó el timbre, yo salí a abrirle. A Charlie lo dejé creer que estaba sorprendida, pero halagada, de que Edward se preocupara tanto por mí; dado que yo no tenía una coartada para explicar por qué podría haber estado esperándolo, me pareció mejor 'sorprenderme'. Edward rodó los ojos y me dijo en un murmullo que yo era una pésima actriz, pero Charlie no pareció darse cuenta.

Mi padre no se opuso en nada a que Edward me llevara a la escuela, de hecho le pareció una gran idea el que me acompañara alguien conocido. Si Charlie antes había admirado y respetado a Carlisle y su familia, después de lo que habían hecho por mí su devoción por los Cullen era cercana a la adoración.

Mi llegada a la escuela sólo puede describirse como una entrada triunfal. Yo me había vestido con algunas de mis nuevas ropas, las más informales y poco llamativas que pude encontrar, pero que aún así eran obviamente nuevas y de excelente calidad. Un vaquero azul, una camisa blanca y un suéter color canela, junto a unas botas negras, mi anodino abrigo y mi eterno impermeable marrón oscuro completaban el conjunto. Para volver a clases también usaba otra vez los lentes de cristales verdes, al menos hasta que mis ojos se volviesen castaños también, lo cual podía llevarme unos cuantos meses todavía. No consideré que iba vestida de un modo muy llamativo, pero todas las miradas se clavaron en mí en cuanto Edward, tan caballeroso como siempre, me abrió la puerta del lado del acompañante de su reluciente Volvo. Los murmullos explotaron enseguida.

-¡Es ella!

-¡Bella volvió!

-¡Viene junto con Cullen!

-Parece estar bien…

-¿Realmente es Bella Swan?

-¡Es Bella! ¡Bella está bien, está de regreso!

Salí del automóvil con mi nueva elegancia vampírica; pese a que cada día lo manejaba mejor, todavía me costaba comprender del todo que ahora mi caminar era como si desfilara, en comparación a mi anterior torpeza humana. Edward enseguida colocó un brazo alrededor de mis hombros en ademán de apoyo, y yo me apresuré a llenar mis pulmones con aire antes de que se acercara nadie.

Ángela, que acababa de estacionar su automóvil, un viejo Peugeot de un desvaído color gris, se apresuró a salir y acercarse a nosotros con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Bella! Me alegro mucho que ya estés bien… hola, Edward, perdón por ignorarte antes.

-Está bien, hoy es el día de Bella –sonrió él, y el corazón de Ángela casi se desbocó ante la sonrisa que Edward le dirigió. No pude culparla.

La respuesta amable de Edward pareció ser algo así como la autorización que esperaba todo el resto de la gente para echársenos encima. Unos segundos después, estaba rodeada de todo tipo de rostros, entre amables y curiosos. Todos querían verme, hablarme, tocarme… intenté ser amable, pero al cabo de un minuto, todos esos humanos tan cerca de mí, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus corazones latiendo y la sangre fluyendo rítmicamente por sus venas, aún cuando no los estaba oliendo fue demasiado para mí, y escondí mi rostro en el pecho de Edward.

-Por favor, dennos un poco de espacio… -pidió él con voz amable, persuasiva-. Bella se encuentra bien, pero mejor no apurar las cosas…

-Vamos, que las clases ya comienzan –tronó Emmett cerca de allí, sin sonar agresivo, pero claramente dando a entender que era hora que los curiosos se largaran.

Con semejante trabajo en equipo, en cuestión de segundos estábamos libres de humanos molestos y dirigiéndonos a clases. Ahí me encontré con una nueva sorpresa: Edward había puesto todo su horario de cabeza para tomar prácticamente todas las mismas clases que yo. Su enclenque excusa fue que él había supuesto que yo necesitaría tutorías para volver a ponerme al tanto cuando me recuperara, y dejar eso a cargo de un humano era algo peligroso.

Emmett y Alice, que eran quienes estaban más cerca, parecieron divertidos por la necesidad de Edward de justificarse, mientras que yo sólo pude desear que no hubiese nadie más ahí para lanzarme a sus brazos y estrujarlo a gusto. Que alguien me diga si tanta preocupación y cuidado no lo hacían digno de comérselo a besos.

.

Fui el tema de chismorreo durante toda la mañana. Incluso los profesores se permitieron algún tipo de comentarios u opiniones al respecto, aunque en general eran discretos. Era como volver al primer día de clases, volver a desear fundirme con las paredes, volver a controlarme ferozmente para no atacar a nadie. Me había alimentado apenas la mañana anterior, y había dejado seco a todo un ciervo en esa ocasión, pero su sangre no era ni de lejos tan buena como lo era la sangre humana, y la sed persistía.

La parte buena era que ahora tenía a Edward a mi lado, lo cual era una enorme mejoría respecto al tortuoso primer día en Forks.

.

A la hora del almuerzo, Edward insistió en que nos sentáramos junto a nuestros compañeros humanos, pese a que a mí no me hacía gracia.

-Mejor acercarnos a ellos y demostrarles que no hay razones para imaginar nada raro –me susurró Edward a velocidad vampírica, de modo que los oídos humanos no nos oyeran.

Claudiqué y me senté junto a él, sorbiendo algo de gaseosa, como de costumbre. Edward tenía una bandeja repleta de comida ante él, y para disimular se vio obligado a comer una porción de pizza. Los demás no se deben haber percatado, pero yo vi con claridad la expresión de asco que cruzó su rostro. No era para menos, esa pizza olía todavía menos apetecible que los herbívoros.

Ángela y Ben se sentaron con nosotros, un poco intimidados por la presencia de Edward, pero también felices de tenerme de regreso. Sus pensamientos debían ser tranquilos y sinceros, porque Edward estaba relajado y sonriente. Mike se nos sumó poco después, irradiando alegría por verme recuperada, y si bien Edward se tensó un poco, parecía más fastidiado que enojado.

Jessica se acercó también, y la expresión tranquila de Edward cambió momentáneamente a una mueca entre enojada y un poco petulante. Lauren no se acercó, y la oí murmurar un "oh, qué alegría, Bella ha vuelto" cargado de sarcasmo. Eric y Tyler acercaron sillas desde otra mesa y se hicieron de un hueco a codazos en la mesa, que estaba quedando chica para tanta gente. Edward los fulminó con la mirada, pero sólo por un instante, antes de recobrar la expresión amable.

Con todo, el almuerzo marchó bastante bien. Todos estaban tan ocupados hablando de mí que nadie se esforzó demasiado en hablar conmigo. Un par de sonrisas poco comprometedoras y unas respuestas monosilábicas me bastaron para salir del paso.

.

Las clases de la tarde se desarrollaron sin pena ni gloria, y por fin el día escolar había llegado a su fin. Inspiré tranquila por primera vez en horas cuando por fin estuve sentada en el asiento del copiloto del Volvo.

-Por fin –suspiré con alivio-. Este día se me hizo eterno.

-Vamos a tu casa, allí sólo huele a Charlie –me propuso Edward-. Tienes tareas de diez días para recuperar. Y quizás Jake quiera darse una vuelta.

-Eso sí que es un buen plan –acepté, satisfecha.

.

Jake efectivamente se dio una vuelta, y casi enloqueció de alegría al verme consciente. Estaba enorme en sus buenos dos metros, e iba casi más desnudo que vestido. Su piel ardía como si tuviese una fiebre grave, y era cierto lo que los Cullen decían: Jake apestaba. Pero seguía siendo, aunque en una forma más corpulenta y maloliente, el mismo amigo de antes. Me apresó entre sus musculosos brazos calientes y me hizo girar y dar vueltas por la cocina de casa como si yo fuese una muñeca de trapo.

-¡Ya está bien! –protesté, viendo pasar la habitación en forma borrosa ante mí-. ¡Bájame antes que vomite!

-Bella, sé que no puedes vomitar –dijo Jake con voz cantarina.

-Entonces bájame antes de que te rompa un par de huesos –respondí, intentando sonar amenazadora.

-Me curo rápido –retrucó él, acelerando las vueltas.

-¡Bájame antes de que te muerda!

Eso resultó, y más rápido de lo que me había atrevido a esperar. Jake me soltó de inmediato, y sólo mis veloces reflejos me salvaron de empotrarme en la pared. Edward estaba a mi lado al instante, como si intentara detenerme.

-Bella, eso no lo digas ni en broma –me advirtió Edward, completamente serio-. Nuestra saliva es venenosa para los humanos, pero mortal para los licántropos. Si muerdes a un humano, lo conviertes en vampiro; pero si mordieras a Jake… él moriría entre horribles dolores.

Me tapé la boca con las manos, horrorizada. No había tenido intenciones de morderlo en ningún momento, pero no dejaba de sentirme avergonzada por eso.

-Está bien, no lo sabías –minimizó Jake, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo… perdón, Jake, yo nunca… -no supe muy bien por dónde empezar a disculparme.

-Ya, no importa –descartó Jake, restándole importancia-. Mejor cuéntame cómo fue tu día de clases. ¿Qué dijeron al verte regresar?

Ésa era una maniobra tan falta de sutileza para cambiar de tema que hasta yo me di cuenta, pero preferí seguirle la corriente. Después le pregunté por su vida de licántropo, y eso nos mantuvo ocupados un rato.

-Fue raro al principio, pese a que papá me había explicado a grandes rasgos, después que Emmett me llevara de regreso a casa, lo que pasaría –explicó Jake-. Pero Billy sólo conoce la teoría, él nunca se transformó. Y el mío es un caso extraño, porque las leyendas dicen que se tarda varias semanas, a veces varios meses, para completar la transformación…

-Carlisle conjetura que el hecho que estuvieses en contacto directo con Bella aceleró el proceso, y el que después estuvieses tan cerca del resto de nosotros, dio el resto –expuso Edward-. Tardaste sólo tres días, casi exactamente 72 horas, en completar la transformación. Parece ser que el contacto directo actúa como un catalizador, acelerando la transformación.

-Sam, que lleva algún tiempo siendo hombre-lobo, tardó un mes en completar el proceso, pero él nunca estuvo en contacto con nadie de tu familia –asintió Jake, pensativo-. Me pregunto por qué mi transformación fue tanto más rápida.

-Podría ser un mecanismo de protección… si unos vampiros atacaran la reserva, cuanto antes se transformen los jóvenes en hombres-lobo, mejor. Si es a plazo de varias semanas, los vampiros podrían masacrar a toda la comunidad sin problemas. Es una estrategia de supervivencia… creo yo –aclaró Edward-. Algo perfectamente razonable.

-¿Te parece razonable convertirse en un enorme y peludo lobo? –preguntó Jacob, escéptico.

-Me parece razonable en tanto ese enorme y peludo lobo proteja a su gente. Jacob, mi familia es una excepción en esto de no matar personas –explicó Edward, muy serio-. Cualquier otro vampiro que se aparezca por las tierras de tu tribu supone un serio peligro. Cualquiera de tus amigos, tus compañeros de colegio, tus hermanas, tu padre, tus vecinos, todos ellos están en peligro frente a cualquier nómada sediento que ande por la región. En verdad, los habitantes de La Push no saben cuán afortunados son al tener a tu jauría protegiéndolos.

-Bueno, se supone que no deben saberlo –se encogió de hombros Jacob-. Es parte de ser una criatura mítica. Se supone que no existes.

-Dímelo a mí –murmuré yo, y los tres nos reímos-. Pero cuéntame, ¿cómo fue que te transformaste? ¿Qué pasó?

-Era el día después a la madrugada en que apareciste en mi taller, y yo estaba preocupado, quería ir a verte –narró Jacob-. El doctor Cullen me había prometido que al día siguiente, cuando las cosas estuviesen más tranquilas, yo podría ir a visitarte, y que me explicarían un montón de cosas raras que había tenido que ver, como por ejemplo a los hermanos de Edward moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz, a su hermana a punto de prenderle fuego, todos esos zumbidos que eran para ellos una conversación…

Reí un poco, deteniéndome a pensar por primera vez cómo luciría la familia Cullen, todos con sus capacidades extra, para alguien externo que además no supiera qué eran ellos. Debía ser de lo más extraño.

-Si bien Billy me había explicado lo que ellos eran, en qué me convertiría yo, y que se suponía que éramos enemigos mortales y todo eso que sonaba más a película de ciencia ficción que a vida real –Edward rió ante la comparación, Jake sonrió y siguió hablando-, yo quería oírlo de primera mano, y por supuesto quería saber cómo estabas… la última vez que te había visto, tenías un aspecto…

Jacob se interrumpió con un pequeño estremecimiento. Edward hizo una mueca de dolor, como si el recuerdo lo hiciera sufrir.

-¿Qué aspecto tenía yo? –pregunté en voz baja, paseando la mirada de uno a otro.

Edward y Jacob intercambiaron una larga mirada antes que Jake hablara.

-En realidad, no es que estuvieses mal, es que estabas… vacía. Como si fueses una estatua, incapaz de sentir, de hablar, de oír… daba tanta tristeza verte así…

-Alice no podía ver tu futuro, Jasper no conseguía captar emociones emanando de ti –dijo Edward en voz baja, sus ojos cargados de dolor-. Estabas como… petrificada. No te resistías a nada, pero tampoco colaborabas. Tu cara era tan inexpresiva, tan vacía, como si estuviese tallada en piedra. No parecías sufrir, pero...

-¡Pero ya estás bien! –interrumpió Jake, con una alegría un poco forzada, que se volvió más natural mientras hablaba-. Estás bien otra vez. Viva, sonriente, hermosa… sólo que ahora apestas –añadió.

-Ella siempre olió igual, es sólo que antes no podías percibirlo –me defendió Edward, aunque no parecía enojado-. Tu olor antes no era tan malo –le dijo a Jacob-. La primera vez que pasaste por casa olías a tacho de basura, pero tapado… ahora sigues oliendo a basurero, pero sin tapa. Sin ofender –avisó Edward, alzando las manos delante de él.

-Sin problemas –rió Jake, y con una sonrisa torcida, añadió-. Prefiero oler a perro mojado que a… flores de velorio.

-¿"Flores de velorio"? –repetí yo, riendo sorprendida-. ¿Es una nueva fragancia?

-Así es como huele un… un frío, para alguien… como yo –Jake evitaba cuidadosamente las palabras "vampiro" y "licántropo", al menos la mayor parte del tiempo-. Huele frío, y excesivamente dulce, hace que me pique la nariz. Huele como a… muerte.

Yo me quedé estática, mientras Jake apartaba la mirada, incómodo.

-No debía haber dicho eso –masculló Jacob, incómodo.

-Bueno, "muerte" es lo que uno de los nuestros significa para un humano en la enorme mayoría de los casos –respondió Edward con voz neutra-. Pero cuéntanos qué fue exactamente lo que te precipitó a transformarte.

-Como si no lo supieras –bufó Jake, rodando los ojos.

-Yo sí, pero Bella no –replicó Edward.

-De acuerdo. Como te venía diciendo antes de todo este paréntesis que ya no sé a título de qué vino, yo quería ir a verte, y el doctor Cullen me había invitado, pero Billy se negó rotundamente a permitirme ir –explicó Jacob-. Yo me enojé mucho, y al atardecer intenté evadirme. Le había pedido a mi amigo Embry la porquería de moto que tiene, y la dejé cerca de casa con la excusa de repararla, apoyada contra la pared trasera. Antes que el sol se pusiera por completo, intenté escabullirme, pero Billy había adivinado que yo haría eso y me estaba esperando junto a la moto. Tenía las llaves, que yo había dejado en el contacto, en la mano. Sólo con verlo me enfurecí tanto…

Jake se interrumpió, con la mirada lejana, perdida.

-No lo heriste –susurró Edward, en respuesta a algún pensamiento de Jacob-. Él sabía a lo que se arriesgaba… y debo decir a su favor que tenía razón y sólo intentaba protegerte. Ocho vampiros, aunque uno de ellos estuviese inmóvil, no son buena compañía para un muchacho a punto de convertirse en licántropo.

Jacob suspiró mientras se encogía de hombros, y sonrió con algo de dolor mientras seguía hablando, mirándome a mí.

-Fue como si explotara –su sonrisa era triste, un poco dolosa. Me pareció de pronto mucho mayor, más maduro y serio de lo que lo había visto nunca-. Mis ropas reventaron, mi piel estalló. Un calor muy fuerte me recorrió la columna vertebral, me brotó pelo por todos lados, me encorvé hasta acabar en cuatro patas… pero lo peor fue mi mente. Mi cabeza era un cosa terrible, revuelta de cosas sin sentido… creí que me había vuelto loco. Sólo pude correr, tratar de huir de mí mismo.

-Te entiendo –susurré, tomando su enorme mano caliente entre mis manos pálidas y frías.

El contraste no podía ser mayor. Su manaza era morena, cálida, un poco áspera de trabajar, con uñas carcomidas e irregulares. Mis manos eran mucho más pequeñas, blancas, suaves como seda y frías como hielo, de dedos delgados y uñas bien cortadas.

Y sin embargo, su mano estaba en el lugar correcto ahí, entre las mías. Pese a todas las diferencias, Jacob era mi amigo, y en esos momentos yo lo comprendía mejor que nadie.

-Te entiendo –dije de nuevo, mirándolo a la cara-. Yo… viví algo terrible también, intentaba huir de todos, hasta de mí misma, cuando encontré tu taller. Fue pura casualidad, pero… cuando me preguntaste si estaba bien… sentí que nunca más podría estar bien, y me derrumbé. Tu… -dudé un momento, pero acabé confesándolo- …tu calor parecía ser lo único seguro en este mundo, pero llegó el momento en que hasta esto no fue suficiente… creo que de ser humana me hubiese desmayado, pero como no puedo… es como si mi mente se hubiese desconectado. Estuve perdida en mi mente, hasta que encontré buenos recuerdos que me ayudaron a recuperarme. Recuerdos de gente que quiero... estabas entre ellos –le confié, con una pequeña sonrisa. Jake sonrió también-. Por eso, te entiendo. Es terrible… pero te recuperas. ¿Cómo lo lograste?

-Sabía, a grandes rasgos, a qué atenerme –siguió Jacob, más relajado-. Toda esa noche corrí y aullé, hasta que mi mente colapsó de cansancio, junto con mi cuerpo, y me dormí. A la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté, era humano otra vez, pero estaba desnudo y en medio del bosque… Tuve que robar unos pantalones y una camisa que alguien había tendido a secar en el patio de una casa, y después empecé a caminar por la ruta de regreso a casa. Harry Clearwater, un amigo de Billy, se cruzó conmigo y me llevó hasta casa. Por suerte Billy comprendió y me dejó devorar todos los comestibles de casa sin quejarse, antes de que yo me fuese a dormir a mi cama. El suelo del bosque no es el colchón más cómodo, créeme. Después me llevó a hablar con Sam; él ya lleva varios meses siendo licántropo, pero no se había transformado la noche anterior, de modo que no se había enterado de nada. Todo eso estaba muy bien, pero yo seguía queriendo ir a verte… Sam, que se creía que podía declararse Alfa sólo por ser el primero en convertirse, se opuso. Discutimos y gané.

-Qué raro, yo había oído que hubo una pelea a colmillo limpio –observé.

-Alcahuete –le gruñó Jacob a Edward, que se encogió de hombros. Dirigiéndose a mí, Jake confesó-. Bueno, sí. Empezó como una discusión, terminó como una pelea… el caso es que gané, y que Sam ya no puede prohibirme nada porque soy el nuevo Alfa. Billy comprendió que prohibirme no llevaría a nada, y yo insistí tanto que negociamos por teléfono con los Cullen, y pude ir a visitarte –la sonrisa de Jake era enorme-. Y no sólo que no me atacaste, ni yo a ti, sino que te relajaste contra mi pelaje. Seguí yendo a verte cada tanto; estuve ahí el sábado, pero me fui cuando estaban por llegar esos nómadas…

Pasamos buena parte de la tarde charlando y riendo, con las ventanas abiertas de par en par. Ninguno de nosotros tres sentía frío, después de todo, y a Jake parecía repugnarle nuestro olor casi tanto como a Edward y a mí nos asqueaba el suyo. Preparé pescado frito con papas fritas para cenar, y Jake se comió las porciones de Edward y mía, además de la suya propia, y repitió cuando llegó Charlie, con la excusa que así mi padre no tendría que cenar solo.

Mientras Charlie veía televisión yo lavé los platos, Edward los enjuagó y Jake secó. Ambos se despidieron poco después, y no fue hasta los acompañé afuera que me encontré con una enorme e imponente moto en el porche. Jake pareció satisfecho por mi expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Qué te parece? –me preguntó, irradiando orgullo.

-¿De dónde salió esta nave espacial con forma de moto? –pregunté yo; Edward dio un bufido, mientras Jake sonreía más que antes.

-Estará insoportable después de eso –murmuró Edward sin molestarse en bajar demasiado la voz, aunque parecía más divertido que irritado.

-Quédate con tu Volvo, no tiene punto de comparación –le espetó Jake, pero sonreía. Se volvió hacia mí antes de seguir hablando-. Digamos que había que justificar cómo iba yo a verte a casa de los Cullen, ya que no podía decirle a todo el mundo que me transformaba en un enorme y peludo lobo –Jake dijo esto último en voz muy baja-. Edward quiso regalarme la moto, pero yo no pude aceptarlo, y mi padre se opuso rotundamente. El doctor Cullen dijo que estaba muy bien que Billy apoyara la cultura del trabajo y el ahorro y todo eso, y encontró una gran excusa.

-Jacob está trabajando en casa para pagar la moto –me informó Edward.

-Lo de trabajar es casi una forma de decir –sonrió Jake con una mueca-. Es tres veces por semana, un par de horas. Hasta ahora, no hice gran cosa. Acompañé una vez a la señora Esme a un vivero, y le ayudé a cargar las macetas hasta el auto. Hubiese podido hacerlo sola, pero llamaría la atención que una mujer delgadita y pálida como ella lleve macetas que pesan casi lo mismo que ella sin esfuerzo. Y durante el viaje de regreso, me compró medio kilo de helado de chocolate que comí en su nombre

Los ojos de Jake brillaban ante el recuerdo del medio kilo de helado. Luego, su rostro hizo una mueca un poco avergonzada, y Edward empezó a reír entre dientes.

-Hace un par de días tuve que acompañar a Alice a hacer unas compras –confesó Jacob en un murmullo-. Al igual que con la señora Esme, ella podría cargar todas esas bolsas mucho mejor que yo, pero sería sospechoso.

Edward estalló en carcajadas, pese a que intentaba contenerse.

-Sí, ríete –gruñó Jake, que se estaba sonrojando-. Alice me arrastró por un montón de tiendas, y hasta me pidió mi opinión sobre qué tipo de ropa llevar. ¡Qué se yo qué color es el amaranto, si el negro estiliza o si hay diferencias entre el rosa bebé y el rosa pastel! Pero no debería quejarme, me dio cien dólares de propina… dijo que toda la diversión que tuvo había valido eso y más.

No pude evitar la risa yo también. Imaginarme a Jacob cargando bolsas y bolsas de ropa, con Alice junto a él pidiéndole consejo sobre qué ropa llevar, era muy cómico, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las diferencias de tamaño entre ellos dos.

-El trabajo que me da el doctor es más tranquilo, aunque me temo que no lo hago del todo bien –confesó Jacob-. Tengo que clasificar y ordenar su correo. Resulta que recibe montones de cartas, revistas y libros de todo el mundo, y no todo está en inglés. Para mí, el italiano y el portugués son casi lo mismo, salvo por la 'ç' que aparece a veces en los textos en portugués… pero todavía confundo el italiano con el español, y a veces con el francés. Por suerte el alemán es un poco más fácil de distinguir, todo tiene diéresis y mayúsculas por todos lados.

-¿Carlisle recibe cartas en italiano, portugués, francés, español y alemán? –repetí, no muy segura de que había entendido bien.

-Olvidaste el inglés. Mayormente son publicaciones sobre avances recientes en medicina –aclaró Edward-. Tiene que mantenerse actualizado. Y si bien muchas se editan en inglés, Carlisle prefiere leer las ediciones específicas sobre algunos temas en la versión original en que se escriben, no las traducciones.

-Así que, mi trabajo es clasificar por idioma y fecha de recepción todas esas publicaciones… sé que es muy médico y académico, pero la verdad, algunas de esas cosas parecen una sarta de insultos –masculló Jake, haciéndonos reír de nuevo.

-Entonces, ¿estás pagando la moto a costa de trasladar macetas, hacer de perchero humano y clasificar revistas? –pregunté.

-Sí, básicamente –asintió Jacob, pasando una mano por la moto, con una gran sonrisa-. Me pagan tan bien que en unas semanas más tengo saldada mi deuda. Al casco me lo regalaron –añadió, mostrándome un gran casco negro y plateado, a juego con la moto.

-Te necesitábamos vivo y entero en el trabajo –se encogió de hombros Edward-. Puede que sanes mucho más rápido que cualquier ser humano común, pero no creo que ni siquiera tu súper sistema inmunológico pueda recuperarse de un cuello roto.

Jacob bufó algo que sonó a "melodramático", pero se calzó el casco en la cabeza antes de subir a la moto y arrancar. Hizo rugir el motor varias veces, una expresión de felicidad en su rostro.

-Hasta pronto, Bella –se despidió Edward con un beso en mi frente-. Que tengas dulces sueños –añadió, sonriendo. Ése era nuestro chiste privado.

-¿Vendrás esta noche? –le pregunté en un susurro vampírico, tan rápido y silencioso que ni siquiera Jake pudo oírnos-. Prometo no roncar.

La sonrisa de Edward fue enorme cuando me respondió, casi moviendo sólo los labios:

-No encontraba la forma de pedírtelo sin sonar poco caballeroso… pero me encantará dormir a tu lado.

Se despidió de Jacob con una palmada en el brazo; Jacob nos saludó a ambos con la mano, y cada uno de ellos se alejó en una dirección distinta, pero en ambos casos a toda velocidad.

Yo sólo pude quedarme ahí, con la más estúpida de las sonrisas pintada en mi rostro. Tenía a mi maravilloso mejor amigo Jacob, y tenía a mi maravilloso Edward, que no estaba muy segura qué era, pero sí estaba segura de que yo lo amaba… y empecé a estar más segura de que él a mí también, lo cual me hacía sentir tonta, pero también más feliz de lo que me había sentido nunca.

.

Con sólo ligeras variantes, esta rutina se repitió durante las siguientes dos semanas. Yo ya no era el centro absoluto de atención y cotilleo en la escuela, donde la escandalosa pelea a puñetazo limpio entre Pamela Dowling y Debbie Newton (una prima de Mike) por ver quién se quedaba con el guapo y mujeriego Johnny Marks había enviado el tema de mi recuperación a un modesto segundo plano.

Me puse al día con mis estudios en un santiamén. A mis profesores les expliqué que Edward me había dado tutorías de los temas desarrollados durante mi ausencia, lo cual no le hizo mucha gracia a él, lo cual fue interpretado como modestia de su parte. Yo me divertía y él bufaba.

Pasaba gran parte de mi tiempo con Edward, aunque siempre tuve tiempo para Jacob, algún ocasional encuentro de chicas con Ángela y Jessica en los que a veces participaba Alice, y me seguí ocupando de los quehaceres domésticos como antes. También pasé bastante tiempo en casa de Edward y fui conociendo más a su familia. Charlé con cada uno de ellos, y mi admiración y simpatía por ellos creció cuanto mejor los conocía.

Y por las noches, Edward todavía venía a "dormir" a mi lado, sin que nos quedara ya ninguna razón real para hacerlo, pero disfrutábamos de esos ratos de silencio, cómodamente acurrucados en brazos del otro. Pese a esto, no habíamos compartido aún ni un beso, y yo no sabía si sentirme decepcionada o qué por tener a mi príncipe azul cada noche a mi lado y no ser capaz de besarlo.

Era raro, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Edward y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, y todo el mundo asumía que éramos pareja. Pero como lo asumían sin molestarse en preguntarnos, no me sentí en la obligación de desasnarlos.

.

Mi existencia otra vez se había encarrilado en una cómoda monotonía, como sucedía regularmente, cuando un suceso fuera de lo común vino a perturbar esa tranquilidad, como también comenzaba a ser costumbre. Ésta vez fue Mike Newton quien precipitó unos acontecimientos que, quiero creer, se hubiesen dado de todos modos, pero quizás más tarde o de otro modo.

Un viernes cualquiera, sin nada más excepcional que ser el último día de la semana, Mike se me acercó con expresión confiada. Edward y yo estábamos a menos de un metro del Volvo cuando Mike nos interceptó, por lo que no le presté atención hasta que vi que Edward lo fulminaba con la mirada, al tiempo que apretaba los dientes tan fuerte que el chasquido debió ser audible hasta para los débiles oídos humanos de Mike.

-Hola, Bella, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo este fin de semana? –me soltó Mike a bocajarro.

Me tomó tan de sorpresa que me quedé inmóvil, procesando lo que acababa de oír. Mike debió malinterpretar mi silencio, porque siguió hablando con gran seguridad, sin mirar ni una vez a Edward, que emanaba una tensión tan evidente que sin tener el don de Jasper yo la percibía con toda claridad.

-Podríamos salir a Port Angels, al cine, y después a cenar –siguió diciendo Mike, aparentemente sin ver que las manos de Edward se apretaban en sendos puños-. Por supuesto, invito yo.

Me recuperé de la impresión a tiempo para intentar hilvanar una respuesta que calmara los ánimos, sacara a Mike de su error y contuviera a Edward de lanzarse sobre el humano y despedazarlo ahí mismo.

-Gracias, Mike, es muy generoso de tu parte –empecé, casi segura de que Mike no advertiría la nota de ironía en mi voz-. Pero no voy a ir contigo. Ya tengo planes.

Edward no se relajó, y Mike tampoco pareció decepcionado. Casi daba la impresión que estaba esperando ese tipo de respuesta.

-Bella, si es por Cullen, no tienes que estar a su lado sólo porque te sientes agradecida por lo que sus padres hayan hecho por ti –me dijo con un cierto aire condescendiente que me irritó muchísimo, más aún de lo maleducado que me pareció que hablara de Edward como si no estuviese presente-. Por favor, no confundas agradecimiento con otro tipo de sentimientos.

Durante un segundo, nadie se movió. Yo seguía sorprendida; Edward, furioso; y Mike, sonriente, seguro de su argumento. Antes de poder evitarlo, estallé en carcajadas. Era una suerte que estuviésemos al aire libre, en el estacionamiento, y que de este modo yo pudiese respirar cómodamente, porque ese ataque de risa fue uno de los más intensos que había tenido desde que desperté a mi nueva existencia.

-Mike… -le dije en cuanto me recuperé lo suficiente de las risas como para poder hablar claramente-. ¿Crees que paso tanto tiempo junto a Edward porque estoy agradecida por haberme cuidado cuando me perdí? ¿En serio crees eso?

La seguridad de Mike se resquebrajó un poco al advertir que esa idea me causaba risa, y que Edward no dejaba su pose amenazante.

-Bueno, si estás confundida después del accidente, podrías sentirte obligada a…

-No estoy confundida en absoluto, Mike –lo corté antes de que siguiera diciendo tonterías-. Gracias por tu honesta preocupación –añadí con sarcasmo-, pero estoy perfectamente, y sé lo que quiero, o mejor dicho, a quien quiero, y es a Edward.

-Eso es lo que te parece ahora, pero…

-Ya pasaron algo más de tres semanas desde que me perdí, y dos desde que desperté –lo corté de nuevo, la diversión dejando paso al fastidio al ver que Mike no podía entenderlo-. Tuve tiempo de poner todo en perspectiva, y te aseguro que tengo muy en claro mis sentimientos por Edward, por si te interesa, aunque de todos modos no es asunto tuyo.

La seguridad de la que Mike había hecho gala había desaparecido, sólo para ser reemplazada por una mezcla de incredulidad y enojo. Se giró hacia Edward, que estaba completamente inmóvil, y le espetó casi con rudeza:

-¡Ganaste! Te quedaste con ella. Estarás feliz, ¿no? Ya la convertiste en tu chica…

-Michael Newton, es exactamente ese tipo de pensamientos el que llevó a que Bella no se interesara en tu persona –le dijo Edward lenta y claramente, mirándolo directo a los ojos-. Bella no es un premio que obtener, ni una conquista que lograr. Es una persona maravillosa, sensible, inteligente y admirable, que por alguna inexplicable razón me considera suficientemente bueno para estar a su lado, que es donde me quedaré durante todo el tiempo que ella quiera… porque la amo con todo mi ser.

Clavé mis ojos, aún mayormente rojos, aunque en los bordes exteriores los iris comenzaran a adquirir un matiz más parecido al naranja, en los ojos completamente ámbar de Edward. Los lentes de cristales verdes estorbaban, desde luego, pero fui capaz de ver perfectamente a través de ellos, como si no estuviesen ahí, y leer toda la sinceridad de esa declaración los orbes castaños del amor de mi existencia.

Sin razonarlo, sin pensarlo, le eché los brazos al cuello, igual que en las películas cursis. Él rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, casi del mismo modo automático, y un segundo después nuestros labios se encontraron en un maravilloso Beso. Sí, Beso con mayúscula.

Regresé a este mundo, bajando de mi maravillosa nube de ensoñación y felicidad, cuando empezaron a sonar aplausos a nuestro alrededor. Sin que yo me hubiese percatado, una pequeña multitud de curiosos se había acercado y había oído, si no todo el intercambio, al menos la última parte. Y en ese momento, estaban aplaudiéndonos, a tono con la sensación de júbilo que me embargaba.

Edward y yo nos separamos lentamente, como con desgano, mientras los aplausos seguían. Muchos de nuestros compañeros, además de chicos y chicas de otros cursos, estaban ahí, sonriendo y aplaudiendo; algunas chicas suspiraban. Mike parecía un pez fuera del agua por como boqueaba, y desde un par de metros de distancia Jessica me echaba miradas de envidia. Cerca de ella, Lauren se dio media vuelta, con la cabeza muy en alto, y se alejó a zancadas.

Más cerca de nosotros había unos cuantos rostros conocidos. Ángela, Ben, Lee, Samantha, Ashley, Conner y Austin sonreían mientras aplaudían; Tyler y Eric tenían una expresión melancólica, pero aplaudían igualmente.

Observé a Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper un poco más atrás de los humanos, aplaudiendo también. Jasper tenía una expresión tan completamente inocente en el rostro que no me cupo duda que él tenía algo que ver con la ovación que Edward y yo recibíamos en esos momentos. Alice era pura alegría, mientras aplaudía a la vez que daba saltitos. Emmett parecía a punto de empezar a reír a carcajadas, sin dejar de aplaudir con ganas. Rosalie estaba dividida entre un gesto de alegría y uno que parecía decir "por fin", y también aplaudía enérgicamente.

Me hubiese sonrojado de haber podido. Como no podía, opté por algo mucho más placentero.

Volví a besar a Edward.

.

Esa misma tarde, Edward insistía en que lo presentara ante mi padre… como mi novio.

-¿No podemos simplemente besarnos en la cocina en el momento en que él entra a casa? –sugerí, un poco nerviosa-. Eso sería igual de convincente que decírselo, o más.

-Bella, ése no es el modo en que debe hacerse –se negó Edward-. Además, vamos a decirle que estamos saliendo, no anunciarle que irás a Las Vegas a convertirte en corista. Vamos, Charlie es un hombre razonable, no va a dispararme.

-Eso no puedes saberlo –gruñí.

-Alice me hubiese advertido –replicó Edward.

Estábamos en el comedor de casa, sentados uno frente al otro, acabando velozmente los deberes. Edward consideraba algo fastidioso el tener que resolver cálculos o escribir redacciones, sobre todo sobre temas que conocía igual o mejor que los mismos profesores, pero comprendía también que no hacer los deberes no era una opción. Para mí por lo menos era la primera vez que cursaba la escuela secundaria, y era más fácil sorprenderme.

-Alice no puede verlo todo –repuse, apartando el libro de Biología, abierto en la página que esquematizaba el ordenamiento de los pares cromosómicos-. No cuando Jake se pasa las tardes en tu casa.

-Jake no se pasa todas las tardes en casa, y Alice dispone de todo el resto del día y de la noche para ver –contestó Edward con tranquilidad, sin levantar la vista de una larga ecuación matemática tan repleta de números como de letras-. Y no intentes cambiarme de tema. ¿Piensas presentarme a tu padre como tu novio, sí o no?

-¿Entonces somos "novios"?

-Es una noción bastante libre, teniendo en cuenta lo que los humanos entienden bajo ese término, pero creo que es lo más cercano a describir nuestra relación –respondió Edward, apartando por fin la mirada del ejercicio ya casi resuelto y mirándome con intensidad-. A menos que prefieras otro tipo de denominación.

-¿Hay verdadera necesidad de etiquetar todo? –me pregunté yo, casi más a mí misma que a él, hojeando el libro de biología con desgano-. ¿No podemos simplemente ser Edward y Bella, y que cada uno piense lo que quiera de nosotros? ¿Es necesario ponerle un nombre a lo que sentimos? Te amo, ¿no basta con eso?

Al segundo siguiente, Edward me tenía entre sus brazos y estaba besándome como si no hubiese un mañana. Acabé sentada en su regazo, rodeando su torso con mis brazos, mientras él también me abrazaba.

-Me basta y sobra –susurró, sus ojos dorados llenos de ternura-. Soy tan feliz, Bella, que quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa. Nada de fastidiosos Mike Newtons cerca de ti, nada de maliciosas Jessica Stanleys creyendo que yo podría siquiera mirarla a ella, teniéndote cerca. Podría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, podría…

-Ya, ya, ya está bien –murmuré yo, un poco avergonzada, pero completamente feliz-. Es sólo que… Esto no parece un noviazgo muy convencional, y no estoy segura de cómo encararlo. Bueno, no sabría como encarar cualquier noviazgo, convencional o no. Nunca antes había sentido nada así por nadie, es todo tan nuevo… es maravilloso, pero también estoy un poco asustada, y sorprendida, y…

Edward me acalló con otro maravilloso beso, que le devolví con ganas.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo –musitó Edward contra mi pelo, mientras acariciaba con suavidad mis brazos. Jamás me había tocado más allá de los brazos, los hombros, el cuello o la cara. A veces rodeaba mi cintura con un brazo, pero siempre de un modo flojo-. Yo también estoy sorprendido y maravillado, más de lo que estoy asustado, pero también tengo miedo, Bella. En todos estos años, nunca había sentido algo así por nadie. Ni como humano, ni como vampiro, nunca me había enamorado antes.

Permanecimos en silencio un rato, cómodamente abrazos, intercambiando castas caricias, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Los míos en especial, le daban vuelta al asunto del "noviazgo". No podía evitarlo, yo asociaba "novios" con chicas frívolas y superficiales, más interesadas en divertirse que en tomarse la vida en serio. Claro que no tenía por qué ser siempre así y yo lo sabía, pero durante tantos años yo había tenido que ser la adulta del dueto formado por mi madre y mí, que no podía evitar sentir que estaba traicionando mis propias convicciones al presentar a Edward como "mi novio".

Sabía que era un prejuicio, pero los novios, sobre todo en la adolescencia, me parecían figuras pasajeras en la vida, y yo no quería que Edward fuese pasajero. Quería que él permaneciera por siempre a mi lado, más ahora que "por siempre" tenía el más extenso de los significados para mí. Eso me llevó a pensar en el futuro. Esme me había explicado que ellos tendrían que mudarse en unos años, antes que los humanos cayeran en la cuenta que ninguno de los Cullen envejecía. Tal vez pudiesen quedarse en Forks tres o cuatro años más, pero Carlisle o Esme en especial nunca podían llegar a cumplir los cuarenta y ser creíbles. Podían pasar por treintañeros con la ropa adecuada y una actitud madura, pero no más de eso. Desventajas de congelarse en los veintipocos.

Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper se irían a la universidad el año próximo, o al menos eso se diría oficialmente. Alice y Edward los seguirían al año siguiente. Yo también habría terminado la escuela dentro de dos años. Mis anteriores planes de estudiar una profesión en algún lugar alejado, como Alaska, asentarme en alguna gran ciudad donde un par de muertes más por mes no llamaran la atención y mantener el contacto teléfonico con mis padres quedaban abolidos. ¿Y entonces qué?

-Por favor, dime qué piensas –casi suplicó Edward, mirándome con toda atención-. Estás muy pensativa.

-Estaba pensando… en el futuro. ¿Qué pasará cuando acabemos la escuela secundaria?

-Estos son los momentos en que daría cualquier cosa por poder oír tu mente –suspiró Edward, asombrado y un poco sobresaltado-. ¿Cómo llegaste de nuestras mutuas confesiones de lo ansiosos y asustados que estamos al estar enamorados por primera vez, a pensar de aquí a dos años?

-Sólo empecé a pensar que tengo el prejuicio que los novios son algo fugaz, y no quiero que lo seas para mí –expliqué, y la cara de Edward se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa-. Quiero que estemos juntos para siempre, y eso me llevó a recordar que tu familia se tendrá que mudar de aquí dentro de un par de años, antes que le gente se dé cuenta que no envejecen, y entonces me pregunté qué haría yo una vez que acabe la escuela…

-Estudiar una carrera, desde luego –respondió Edward como si esa fuese la única respuesta lógica-. Tus calificaciones son excelentes y estoy seguro que hay montones de universidades donde estarán encantados de aceptarte.

-No tengo casi dinero –admití-. Y de todos modos, no estoy muy segura de que pueda estar junto a tantos humanos sin problemas.

-Faltan dos años, tienes tiempo de sobra para ejercitar tu autocontrol. Lo realmente difícil son los primeros doce meses, y lo estás haciendo mucho mejor que cualquiera de nosotros en su primer año –me dijo Edward con reverencia-. Será pan comido cuando llegue el momento de inscribirte en la universidad. Respecto al dinero, con tus calificaciones sería una locura que no te otorgaran becas o asistencia financiera de algún tipo. En el improbable caso de que no lo hicieran, mi familia puede ayudarte. Con Alice pudiendo prever las cotizaciones de la Bolsa, el dinero no es un problema para nosotros.

-¿Y qué pasa contigo? –pregunté-. ¿También irás a la universidad?

-No sé… tengo dos licenciaturas en medicina –mencionó él como al pasar-, pero nunca ejercí. Tampoco llegué al doctorado… tal vez éste sea el momento.

-¿Tienes dos licenciaturas en medicina? –jadeé, sorprendida.

-Bella, todos tenemos títulos universitarios –me informó con diversión-. Con todo el tiempo del mundo por delante, no es nada raro. Esme es arquitecta, además de decoradora de interiores; Jasper tiene una licenciatura y un doctorado en Filosofía, además de un posgrado en Historia. Alice es contadora, organizadora de eventos y diseñadora de indumentaria. Carlisle tiene más especializaciones en Medicina de lo que yo pueda recordar, creo que excepto las caries puede curar cualquier cosa. Emmett estudió carpintería, plomería y albañilería; podría construir una casa él solo si quisiera… además, tiene una maestría en Literatura. Rosalie es abogada en derecho civil, penal y familiar; y aunque no suele trabajar, no lleva perdido ni un caso cuando ejerce.

Me costó un momento asimilar que yo había estado codeándome con unos cerebritos durante tres semanas sin saberlo.

-¿Cómo es posible que alguien con títulos universitarios de semejante envergadura asista a clases en un aburrido instituto, en un aburrido pueblo lluvioso, donde se debe aburrir a muerte al estudiar cosas que sabe mejor que los mismos profesores? –dije lentamente, todavía asombrada-. ¡Y yo pensaba hasta hace poco que fingir que dormía era aburrido!

Edward soltó una risa cantarina; parecía enormemente divertido.

-El tedio es a lo que menos se acostumbra uno. Cuanto más jóvenes nos fingimos, más tiempo podemos pasar en un mismo sitio; fue por eso que nos inscribimos como estudiantes en Forks. De todos modos, aún si ejerciéramos nuestras respectivas profesiones, deberíamos tener mucho cuidado de no llamar nunca la atención, y eso significa también no convertirnos en eminencias en ningún campo, o al menos, no demostrarlo.

-Eso sí que es injusto. Por lo que dices, Jasper podría darle cátedra a nuestro profesor de historia, por ejemplo, pero tiene que refrenarse para no llamar la atención –observé-. ¡Es injusto!

-¿Nunca te lo dijo nadie, Bella? –Edward habló con voz muy suave, burlona, pero un poco triste-. La vida tiende a no ser justa. Mírate. Eras una chica normal, con toda una vida tranquila y por delante, hasta que algún mal nacido te convirtió en esto. Mira a Alice, ella no recuerda nada de nada, no sabe más que su nombre de su vida anterior, ni siquiera recuerda su apellido. Mira a Jasper, el capricho de una vampiresa ambiciosa lo privó de su vida, y también lo convirtió en esto. Esme. Ese maldito con el que tuvo que casarse, además de maltratarla en vida, de un modo indirecto la tiró por el acantilado. Carlisle. Dime si es justo que alguien tan compasivo y bueno tenga que pasar por todo lo que pasó él. Rosalie. Ella sólo quería una vida tranquila, estuvo tan cerca de lograrlo, y esos malditos se lo arrebataron, la hirieron física y psíquicamente; me temo que quizás nunca se recupere del todo. Emmett. ¿Alguna vez te contó qué fue lo que lo llevó a este tipo de vida, tan peligrosa? Era el mayor de ocho hermanos, y su padre abandonó a la familia cuando Emmett tenía catorce años. Él se convirtió en el hombre de la casa, tuvo que salir a trabajar duro para que a sus hermanitos no les faltara el pan. No intentó cazar ese oso por diversión ni para hacerse rico, intentaba que los suyos no pasaran hambre. Jacob… no creo que se haya percatado aún, pero no poder envejecer se convertirá en una maldición para él cuando sus amigos y seres queridos sí lo hagan, y eventualmente mueran –Edward hizo una pausa, su voz se había quebrado levemente-. ¿Te parece justo algo de esto?

Me quedé en el más completo silencio. Durante el tiempo que solía pasar en casa de los Cullen, Rosalie y Esme me habían contado sus historias en la versión completa, no sólo la adaptación simplificada que Edward me dio de cada uno el día que me liberé de mi laberinto. Fue en esos días que me enteré, por ejemplo, que el pirómano don de Rosalie se manifestó por primera vez cuando cazó a su prometido, el cabecilla de los que la habían herido de tantas maneras. Ella sólo sabía que lo odiaba y que lo quería hacer sufrir tanto como había sufrido ella… y él empezó a arder. Rosalie lo quemó vivo, de adentro hacia fuera del cuerpo; Royce King murió entre horribles dolores y gritos: no quedó más que un montoncito de cenizas negruzcas cuando Rose acabó con él. El don de Esme no se debía sólo a que en vida ella tenía muy buena memoria, como Edward había mencionado una vez, sino que Esme tenía tantas cosas para olvidar de su vida humana como cosas que quería recordar con desesperación. A su marido golpeador quería olvidarlo con todas sus fuerzas, a su bebé muerto le dolía tanto recordarlo como olvidarlo, sus padres que la mandaron a volver con su cruel marido prefería recordarlos como eran en su infancia… esa explosiva mezcla se convirtió en el don de no sólo atisbar memorias ajenas, sino bloquear las suyas propias en cierta manera, y hasta manipularlas y alterarlas llegado el caso, a las suyas y a las de otros.

Ni Jasper ni Emmett me habían dado detalles de su pasado humano, sólo un par de vagas referencias. Carlisle no mencionaba jamás los años difíciles; cuando muy rara vez hablaba del pasado, era de los buenos momentos que había pasado junto a su familia. Alice no tenía nada que contar, después de todo, y si bien insistía en que no le importaba, Edward me había confiado que Alice tenía un enorme álbum de fotos al que regularmente añadía fotografías de su familia. Ella temía volver a olvidar, ser incapaz de recordar a sus seres queridos. Respecto a Jacob, sabíamos que él más tarde o más temprano podría controlarse lo suficiente como para dejar de convertirse en lobo, y entonces volvería a envejecer, pero ni él mismo tenía idea de cuándo tendría el autocontrol necesario.

-Nada de eso me parece justo –musité en voz muy baja, escondiendo la cara en el hueco del cuello de Edward-, y tampoco me parece justo que en su momento, con sólo diecisiete años, hayas tenido que cargar de golpe con tu orfandad, la dolorosa transformación y el don de oír pensamientos ajenos a toda hora dentro de tu cabeza, todo a la vez. Debe haber sido enloquecedor.

-Bella, en mi época a los diecisiete años se era un hombre, no un adolescente –me hizo ver Edward, pero en voz tan apagada que dejaba en claro que estaba de acuerdo con lo demás-. Aunque tuve mucha suerte. Carlisle me apoyó siempre, fue comprensivo y paciente conmigo siempre, más de lo que merezco. Cada nuevo miembro de mi familia fue un nuevo punto de apoyo… No como en tu caso, que no tenías a nadie…

-Los tuve cuando más los necesité, cuando me perdí –dije en un susurro

Me di cuenta en ese momento de que nunca habíamos hablado directamente de lo que pasó esa noche. Es más, ni siquiera lo nombrábamos directamente, siempre se decía "cuando estabas perdida". Incluso yo lo evitaba, como si por ignorarlo no hubiese ocurrido. Yo había, moderadamente, hecho las paces con ese recuerdo. Lo había podido mandar al pasado, aunque fue el último y el más difícil de alejar. La culpa, sin embargo, probablemente estaría ahí siempre; no podía imaginarme perdonándome a mí misma ese tipo de acto.

De pronto, como un relámpago, un recuerdo atravesó mi cabeza. Jasper, sentado frente a mí, leyéndome la Balada del Viejo Marinero. Recordé el texto del poema, lo había leído una vez después de mi transformación, y desde luego lo recordaba con toda claridad.

Tres jóvenes se dirigen a una boda, cuando un Anciano Marinero de aspecto aterrador y lastimoso a la vez detiene a uno de ellos, y comienza a narrarle su historia. Pese a que intenta irse, el Joven no puede; está absorto por el relato. El Marinero, a bordo del barco, había matado con su ballesta un albatros, un animal considerado a veces como símbolo del cristianismo y otras sólo como un emblema de buena suerte, pero en todos los casos respetado. El barco entra en una corriente maligna después de eso, ya que el Marinero trajo la mala suerte sobre la tripulación y el barco todo con esa muerte. La embarcación es arrastrada a un lugar terrible y desconocido, y no hay viento ni corrientes marinas que les ayuden a volver a su patria. El sol cae en picada, se agota el agua, y el barco no se mueve. Las demás maldicen al Marinero por dar muerte al albatros, y como recordatorio de su acción le cuelgan el animal muerto alrededor del cuello. Entonces llega un barco fantasmagórico, monstruoso, que se mueve pese a que no hay viento ni corrientes que lo impulsen: a bordo van la Muerte y la Muerte en Vida, que juegan a los dados quién se queda con cada uno de los tripulantes. La Muerte gana en todos los casos, salvo en el del Marinero, con quien se queda la Muerte en Vida. El barco espectral se aleja otra vez, y poco a poco todos los tripulantes del barco mueren de sed, excepto el Marinero, quien sobrevive apenas, atormentado por la culpa, los ojos de sus camaradas muertos clavados él, acusadores. Por fin, llueve; el Marinero se empapa de agua, todo su cuerpo bebe, él puede dormir por fin y descansar. Cuando despierta, ha sido perdonado; el albatros muerto se desprende y cae de su cuello al mar. Como si fuese una señal, unos indefinibles seres angelicales, etéreos, hechos de pura luz, llegan entonces, y apoderándose de los cuerpos muertos de los compañeros de travesía del Marinero, ponen el barco a punto para que retorne a su patria. Poco antes de llegar a la costa, los seres angélicos abandonan los cuerpos de los muertos y ascienden al cielo en remolinos de luz, que vistos desde la costa impulsan a tres hombres, el Piloto, el Ayudante y el Ermitaño, a acercarse en una chalupa hasta el barco. En el momento en que la chalupa toca el barco, éste se resquebraja por completo y se hunde, aunque el Marinero alcanza a nadar y es rescatado por los otros tres.

Lo que me inquietaba era el final: el Ermitaño no puede absolver de la culpa al Marinero, que desde entonces todos los días, al caer la tarde, debe contarle su historia a alguien, en señal de penitencia. Tras hacerlo, consigue la paz necesaria para subsistir hasta el día siguiente, cuando volverá a contar sus desdichas. El poema acababa con una sentencia algo ominosa sobre el Joven que había oído la historia, diciendo que después de eso, él había sido "si más triste, más sabio".

Lo recordé con increíble exactitud. Cada palabra, cada letra, cada signo de puntuación. Recordé también a Jasper leyéndomelo, y recordé mi deseo de que alguien fuese capaz de absolverme, de redimirme de mis culpas…

Entonces lo entendí. Fue como si se hubiese hecho la luz de pronto. Fue una revelación tan completa que hasta contuve el aire. No se trataba de que alguien me diese su absolución, no se trataba de que yo me perdonara a mí misma. En todo acto de pedir perdón había una humillación por parte de quien lo pedía, y una clara condescendencia por parte de quien lo otorgaba. Con pedir perdón yo no le devolvería la vida a esa chica muerta ni a su hijo nonato, ni a cualquiera de mis víctimas anteriores.

No se trataba del perdón. Se trataba de la injusticia. La injusticia estaba aquí mismo, en el mundo. Yo había sido injusta con esa chica, le había quitado la vida. Antes, alguien me la había quitado a mí, o al menos la vida como humana. Todos habíamos sufrido, o sufríamos todavía, alguna injusticia: Edward, Jacob, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, yo misma… Todos habíamos sido tratados con injusticia al menos una vez. Y todos habíamos tratado con injusticia a otros, también al menos una vez.

"_¿Nunca te lo dijo nadie, Bella? La vida tiende a no ser justa." _

Oí las palabras de Edward dentro de mi cabeza como si él acabara de decírmelas al oído. Era cierto lo que decía, pero no del todo exacto. No era la vida en abstracto quien era injusta, sino cada persona. Cada persona tenía momentos justos e injustos, y echarle la culpa a 'la vida' no servía de nada.

Yo no tenía una receta contra la injusticia. Como si fuese tan fácil. La única forma de ir contra la corriente era intentar romper el círculo vicioso. Los demás eran injustos conmigo, entonces yo era injusta con ellos. Así no había forma de salir adelante.

Lo único que podía hacer era intentar obrar yo con justicia, todos los días un poco, en medida de lo que podía. Podía empezar por no lloriquear y lamentarme por haber dejado de ser humana por quién sabe qué capricho de qué vampiro; eso sería injusto para los demás, que de todos modos no podían ayudarme y sólo sufrían también.

Me pregunté de pronto si Carlisle había comprendido esto hacía tiempo, y si su actitud tan abierta y comprensiva se debía a eso. No podía estar segura, pero de algún modo intuí que algo de eso había. Del mismo modo, comprendí de golpe por qué Carlisle solo tan rara vez hablaba del pasado. Era mejor dejar el pasado donde debía estar, precisamente, en el pasado, valga la redundancia. Mi experiencia de extravío mental me había dejado al menos eso en claro.

Ahí mismo comprendí que si alguna vez le contaba a alguien lo que me pasó exactamente la noche en que asesiné a esa joven humana rubia, no sería a Edward, con su complejo de responsabilidad y culpa. Él encontraría la forma de echarse la culpa, yo estaba segura, asegurando que debería haberme hablado antes de la dieta de su familia o algo así. Comprendí también que no era bueno que él tomara la responsabilidad de mis acciones, mis errores y mis equivocaciones. Si él se hacía cargo, me quitaba a mí la culpa, pero también la posibilidad de superarme, de aprender de mis errores y de no volver a cometerlos. Era admirable que Edward estuviese tan dispuesto a tomar responsabilidades en una época en que la mayor parte de la gente intenta evitarlas como a la peste, pero no era saludable para ninguno de los dos que toda la culpa fuese suya…

No pude evitar sonreír al comprender por qué Edward hacía todo esto. Él me amaba, e intentaba protegerme a toda costa. Aunque la forma estuviese equivocada, sus intenciones eran las mejores. Él sólo quería que yo no sufriera, y estaba seguro que si me hubiese hablado antes de la dieta de su familia, hubiese podido ahorrarme el sufrimiento. Era muy noble de su parte, pero no estaba bien que él se atormentara por eso. Estaba en el pasado, es más, en una de las bifurcaciones del pasado que no habíamos recorrido.

-Te amo –le dije, besando con suavidad sus labios, sólo un roce, similar al beso de la paz-. Me alegro mucho de tenerte a mi lado.

-Bella, ¿en qué estabas pensando? –me preguntó Edward con un cierto temor reverencial, levantando mi barbilla con un dedo-. Tenías una expresión de dolor, después, de tranquilidad, y al final sonreías… ¿En qué pensabas?

Sonreí más y sacudí la cabeza. Tendríamos que discutir esta manía por saber siempre qué pasaba por mi cabeza.

-En muchas cosas –respondí globalmente, encogiéndome de hombros-. En ti, en mí, tu familia, la culpa, el perdón, la muerte, la responsabilidad…

-Muchas cosas, ya veo –musitó él, sobrecogido-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí –respondí con seguridad-. Muy bien.

Edward se me quedó mirando, pero pareció comprender que, no importa lo que había pasado en mi cabeza, en esos momentos yo estaba perfectamente. Sonrió también y volvió a besarme, con tanta dulzura y amor que no pude menos que derretirme.

Tan absorta estaba en ese beso que no reaccioné hasta que Edward se apartó de pronto, y me giró hacia la puerta, apartándome un poco de él. Abrí lo ojos sorprendida, sólo para encontrarme allí parado a Charlie, que nos miraba a ambos con una mezcla de sorpresa, indignación, reproche, y por fin… ¿resignación?

Le dirigí una mirada envenenada a Edward, que tenía un aspecto tan perfectamente feliz como si lo hubiese planeado, y eso no me parecía del todo improbable. Después de todo, él podía oír la mente de Charlie desde una distancia razonable…

-Ejem, hola, Charlie –saludó Edward, bajándome de su regazo-. ¿Cómo está usted?

Le eché un vistazo muy precavido a mi padre, que todavía no se había movido y nos seguía mirando con los ojos algo desorbitados, aunque, comprobé con alivio, había dejado el cinto con la pistola colgado en el vestíbulo.

-Hola, papá –lo saludé también, poniéndome de pie-. Lo siento, me retrasé con la cena.

Charlie seguía parado allí, muy rígido, demasiado ocupado inspirando y expirando regularmente como para responder.

-Empiezo ya mismo a prepararla… -musité y me escabullí a la cocina.

Oí que Edward se ponía de pie también, quizás para irse, quizás para seguirme, pero entonces Charlie reaccionó.

-Siéntate, Edward –le ordenó en tono severo-. Hablemos.

Desde la cocina, no pude ver, pero oí con claridad cómo Edward volvía a tomar asiento, y cómo Charlie se sentaba también.

-De hombre a hombre, muchacho, ¿qué es lo que sientes por mi niña? –exigió Charlie.

Al oírlo, yo no podía evitar desear que ojalá Charlie hubiese tardado quince minutos más en regresar a casa esa noche.

-La amo –respondió Edward, la honestidad impregnada en cada palabra-. Amo a Bella con todo mi corazón, y asombrosamente ella me ama también.

-Son muy jóvenes –la voz de Charlie sonó casi como un quejido.

-Apenas empezamos a salir esta tarde… como pareja –repuso Edward suavemente-. Vamos a llevarlo con mucha calma, tenemos la eternidad por delante.

Hubiese podido golpear a Edward por la elección de palabras, aunque desde luego Charlie no comprendió cuán literal era la última parte.

-Hum, bueno… -Charlie sonaba pensativo, y tardó un momento en añadir, en voz mucho más baja, aunque yo desde la cocina lo podía oír con toda claridad-. Bella estuvo muy mal cuando fue ese accidente. Sé que la encontraste, y te lo agradezco mucho, no sé qué hubiese podido pasarle si se quedaba en la calle, pero… dos cosas: si estás aprovechándote de que ella se siente agradecida, créeme que te las verás conmigo; y si esto es sólo porque te sientes responsable de seguir cuidándola, olvídate y déjala vivir.

No supe si sentirme agradecida por la preocupación de Charlie, indignada por la poca fe que tenía en Edward, avergonzada por toda la situación…

-Charlie, con todo respeto, yo ya estaba enamorado de Bella cuando ella sufrió el accidente –dijo Edward en el mismo tono bajo de Charlie-. Me sentí muy culpable por no haber sido capaz de protegerla mejor, es cierto, pero… no es por eso. Yo la amo, la amo en verdad, con cada fibra de mi ser –dijo Edward en voz lenta, clara y vehemente-. La amo y quiero que sea feliz. Mientras ella me acepte a su lado, me quedaré; en cuanto Bella no me quiera cerca, desapareceré. Prometo no insistir ni molestar si ella me rechaza. Le doy mi palabra de honor.

Lo de la palabra de honor podía sonar anticuado en otro contexto, pero de algún modo en ese momento fue exactamente lo que Edward debía decir. Charlie pareció apaciguado, al menos los latidos de su corazón empezaron a sonar más rítmicos y tranquilos.

-Bien, entonces… pero si la lastimas… -Charlie no completó la amenaza, lo cual hizo que sonara peor de lo que realmente era.

-No esperaba menos de usted, Charlie –respondió Edward, y casi pude ver su sonrisa mientras lo decía-. Si me disculpa, es tarde. Debo volver a casa.

Ya era suficiente. Tomé aire profundamente en la cocina, rogando por que alcanzara para decir todo lo que tenía que decirles a esos dos, sin necesidad de inhalar tan cerca de Charlie, y me dirigí al comedor a paso firme.

Edward estaba guardando sus libros y útiles escolares dentro de su mochila, mientras Charlie lo examinaba con expresión meditabunda.

-Papá, Edward, tenemos que hablar –anuncié, y ambos se quedaron muy quietos, mirándome con atención-. Papá, aprecio mucho tus nobles intenciones, pero por favor, ten un poco de confianza en mi criterio a la hora de enamorarme. Edward, después hablamos sobre tu complejo de sobreprotección, ¿sí? No quiero que seas mi guardaespaldas, sino mi novio.

Me detuve en seco al oír lo que acababa de decir. Había luchado toda la tarde contra la palabra, y ahora yo misma la había pronunciado con naturalidad. La sonrisa de Edward era deslumbrante; Charlie parecía más resignado que antes… y sonreía.

.

No hizo falta decírselo a la familia de Edward; como era de esperar, Alice y Rosalie les había ido con el chisme ni bien salieron de clases. Esme y Carlisle nos felicitaron profusamente, nos desearon todo lo mejor, y prometieron no entrometerse.

La vida, o no-vida si se quiere, era buena. Todo era un remanso de paz. Hasta que…

.


	14. Esperando la Carroza

¡Hola, lectores! Por suerte para quienes están interesados en la historia y para mala suerte de mi educación, mis profesores del viernes están de huelga, de modo que aprovecho para actualizar ahora.

Muchas gracias a quines dejaron comentarios de usuarios no registrados en el capítulo anterior: serenatenoh, eiv_000, lkdv, Fraaaaan Cullen !, adela, Stella, valivali, Hannahi "Nanito" Cullen.

Con ustedes, ¡el capítulo! Visiones de Alice, un pacto entre Edward y Bella, y una oferta sorprendente de Jake y su jauría.

.

ESPERANDO LA CARROZA

.

Carlisle tuvo una visión. En sí mismo, esto ya era alarmante; él no solía ver el futuro salvo que fuese algo muy grave. No habíamos olvidado la visión de Alice de hacía un par de semanas, pero ésta era ligeramente diferente, más amenazante.

Al igual que en la de Alice, el tal Aro estaría llegando a casa, acompañado de parte de su guardia. Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, Chelsea y Renata lo escoltaban, y me asustó el temor con que Carlisle los enumeró. Pero había más. Sulpicia, la esposa de Aro, los acompañaba también en la nueva visión. Yo no lo comprendí, pero para todos los demás ésta pareció una pésima noticia.

-Sulpicia es capaz de manipular la mente para hacer dudar –me explicó Carlisle, que había palidecido aún para términos vampíricos-. Puede hacerte dudar de todo, de lo que piensas, lo que ves, lo que sabes, lo que recuerdas… es enloquecedor. De hecho, suele conducir a la locura.

Estábamos en el salón. Eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada de uno de los escasos días de Forks en que no había más que unas pocas nubes en el cielo y nada de lluvia. Oficialmente, yo me había ido de campamento con los Cullen, aunque en rigor apenas si habíamos salido hasta un prado cercano. Y ahora, tras la visión de Carlisle, todos nos habíamos reunido en el salón, deliberando qué hacer.

Jasper estaba de pie, mirando la pared cristalera fijamente. Carlisle estaba sentado en el sofá con expresión meditabunda. Esme estaba junto él, acariciándole suavemente el cabello, sin quedar en claro quién consolaba a quién. Rosalie se mordía un nudillo con expresión pensativa; Emmett estaba serio, pero no parecía mayormente preocupado. Edward estaba junto a mí, con una expresión mezcla de nervios y preocupación en sus rasgos. Alice se había sentado con las piernas cruzadas en un sillón, y tenía una expresión concentrada a la vez que neutra y como en blanco; estaba fisgoneando el futuro.

-Vienen hacia aquí, pero no puedo ver cuándo –reconoció Alice-. Hay algo… una decisión que aún no está tomada. Vendrán… pero todavía no lo saben…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –susurró Esme, poniendo una mano en la encorvada espalda de su marido-. ¿Huimos? ¿Nos escondemos?

-No serviría –musitó Edward, tenso-. Demetri va con ellos. Nos encontrará en menos tiempo del que necesitamos para escondernos.

-Hay una remota posibilidad… -meditó Jasper.

-¡No! –gruñó Edward de inmediato.

-Dije que era una posibilidad, no que tuviésemos que hacerlo –repuso Jasper en tono neutro.

-Claro, es que… dejarlo solo… -siseó Edward, nervioso-… no sólo no es correcto, sólo ganaríamos tiempo. Nos encontrarán de todos modos, tarde o temprano…

-Por favor, ¿podemos discutirlo entre todos? –gruñó Rosalie.

-Jasper tiene razón en algo, y es que Demetri en rigor sólo conoce y puede rastrear con facilidad a Carlisle –explicó Edward en un tenso susurro-. Si los demás nos alejamos, tenemos una remota posibilidad, pero sólo de ganar tiempo. Demetri irá tras Carlisle, y cuando lo hayan encontrado, Aro revisará su mente, nos verá a los demás, y nos darán caza también.

-No veo por qué –respondió Carlisle con voz compuesta, pasando la mirada por cada uno de nosotros-. Si se alejan sin decirme a dónde, ellos no tendrán cómo localizarlos.

-No te dejaremos solo –dijo Esme con voz firme-. Si no me equivoco, Demetri puede ubicar cualquier mente, aún a enormes distancias, aunque es más fácil con los que ya conoce. Entonces, localizarnos a los demás le tomará un poco más de tiempo, pero llegará a nosotros tarde o temprano.

-Es cierto… -Jasper parecía abatido-. No hay nada que hacer.

-¡Enfrentémoslos! –exclamó Emmett, sonriente y feroz. Por un momento, me dio miedo-. ¡Démosles su merecido!

-Como si fuese tan fácil –masculló Edward-. Te harían picadillo antes que puedas decir "vampiro".

-Olvidas que tenemos con qué luchar contra ellos –murmuró Rosalie.

Al otro lado de la habitación, un ramo de flores estalló en llamas dentro de su florero. Emmett sonrió más, mientras el ramo se retorcía y hundía en el agua, apagando el fuego.

-¡Ésa es mi chica! –exclamó Emmett, una mezcla de admiración y adoración en su mirada.

Los demás no estaban ni de lejos tan entusiasmados. Alice todavía tenía la mirada desenfocada, intentando atisbar el futuro; Jasper parecía pensar muy concentradamente. Esme acariciaba el cabello de Carlisle, que había cerrado los ojos en ademán agotado. Edward fruncía el ceño, pensativo.

-Perdón, pero ¿alguien puede explicarme por qué es tan grave que vengan? –pregunté yo, y todos se giraron a mirarme con sorpresa-. Que yo sepa, nadie hizo nada malo… quizás sólo tienen curiosidad por ver a Carlisle después de tantos años. No tiene por qué ser algo malo, ¿no? –quise saber, insegura.

-Es posible –murmuró Esme, y sonó como si se quisiera aferrar a esa posibilidad con todas sus fuerzas-. Bella tiene razón. Tal vez no sea nada malo.

-Aro no abandona la Torre si no es para algo realmente importante… si quisiera verme, me llamaría a su presencia –murmuró Carlisle, inseguro.

-Vendrán a los Estados Unidos, pero no directamente aquí –dijo Alice de pronto-. Hay algo más… vienen por otra razón, pero quizás pasen por aquí… la decisión no está tomada. ¡Portland! –exclamó Alice de pronto, hasta ella parecía sorprendida.

-¿Portland? –repitió Emmett, haciéndose eco del desconcierto general.

-Algo pasa en Portland, o va a pasar –dijo Alice oscuramente-. Algo hay ahí que hará que los Vulturi se dirijan a la ciudad…

-Portland no está tan lejos de aquí… Es la ciudad grande relativamente más cercana, hacia el sur -reflexionó Jasper-. Unos cientos de kilómetros en línea recta. Una distancia corta para un vampiro.

-¿Algo los llevará a Portland, y aprovechando que estarán cerca de Forks, pasarán a saludar? –preguntó Rosalie, entre irónica y confusa.

-Por así decirlo –Alice se encogió de hombros, enfocando la mirada-. La decisión no está tomada, no puedo verlo –repitió, desalentada.

.

Edward seguía tenso y nervioso horas después, tanto que le sugerí que saliéramos a cazar. Descargar energías debía servir, aunque en rigor Edward no podría cansarse. Tenía mi calidad de neófita como excusa para salir de caza, aunque no tenía más sed que de costumbre.

Yo no acababa de comprender por qué era tan terrible que los Vulturi viniesen. Las reacciones de quienes yo ya consideraba mi familia, no sólo la de Edward, me parecían un poco desproporcionadas.

Me conformé con un apestoso ciervo viejo y ciego de un ojo; Edward capturó un puma especialmente agresivo, lo cual pareció distenderlo un poco. Una vez que estuvimos alimentados y tranquilos, aproveché a preguntarle por el tema que les tenía a todos los pelos de punta.

-Edward –comencé, un poco dubitativa-, si estos Vulturi son una especie de casta gobernante, de realeza, que se auto impusieron el rol de ordenar la vida vampírica, ¿por qué es tan grave que vengan aquí? Quiero decir, todos tenemos la conciencia limpia…

La ansiedad me atacó de pronto, comprendiendo que ésa debía ser la razón. Los Vulturi controlaban que se cumpliera la ley que impedía que se descubriera a los vampiros, y habían descubierto que alguien había matado humanos por esta zona, y ésa era yo, y había estado poniendo a todos en evidencia, y ahora venían a castigar al infractor de las normas... Yo era la causa de que vinieran, y los Cullen eran demasiado amables para decírmelo directamente.

-Es por mi culpa, ¿verdad? –le pregunté, aterrada-. Ellos vienen porque yo…

-Bella, lamento decepcionarte, pero no vienen por ti –me dijo Edward, un poco más relajado, y hasta con parte de su ironía habitual-. Dudo que sepan siquiera de tu existencia. Aunque quizás querrán llevarte como parte de su guardia. Serías una adquisición de lo más interesante, tu escudo mental es la mar de atrayente.

-Mi "escudo mental" es una tontería –musité.

-Los demás no creen eso –me contradijo Edward-. Rosalie daría mucho por tenerlo, e impedir que yo me entrometa en sus pensamientos. Te puede parecer poco, pero estar a salvo de Esme revisando tus pensamientos, yo oyendo lo que pasa por tu mente, Carlisle haciendo otro tanto, y todos los otros vampiros capaces de afectarte con ilusiones mentales, es mucho más valioso de lo que crees.

-¿Con qué tipo de ilusiones mentales no me pueden afectar gracias a mi supuesto y grandioso escudo? –pregunté con una mezcla de ironía y curiosidad, sentándome en un tronco muerto y cubierto de musgo.

-No sé exactamente qué alcances tiene, y no pienso comprobarlo del modo más simple, exponiéndote a ellos, pero… -la expresión de Edward era especulativa mientras se sentaba a mi lado, observándome con atención-. Posiblemente Aro no pueda husmear en tu mente, y quizás Jane y Alec no pueden afectarte tampoco. Otro tanto para Sulpicia, y parece que Xiu tampoco fue capaz de alterar tu mente, como no fue capaz de hacerlo Victoria. No sé exactamente cómo funciona el don de Demetri, pero podría ser que él tampoco te afecte…

-Espera, espera –lo detuve, confundida-. Aro, Jane, Alec, Sulpicia, Demetri, de acuerdo, sé lo que hacen, y si bien no estoy segura de que sea cierto eso que no me afecten, es remotamente posible. Pero, ¿Xiu y Victoria, qué tienen que ver?

-¿Oíste a Xiu narrando su historia? –me preguntó Edward, cuidadosamente.

-Sí –le respondí, un poco impaciente-. Encierra a alguien dentro de su mente, lo obliga a dar vueltas, lo hace perderse dentro de sus propios recuerdos, deseos, anhelos; lo enloquece y petrifica. ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? Ella no usó su poder en mí, lo que me pasó fue distinto.

-Pero los efectos fueron los mismos –repuso Edward.

-Eso es lo que ella cree, yo no estoy tan segura –contraataqué-. No puede ser que nadie más haya tenido a alguien que amara lo suficiente como para sobreponerse al Laberinto.

-Buen punto –reconoció Edward, pensativo-. Tal vez se sobrepusieron, pero tardaron tanto que Xiu no estuvo allí para enterarse…

-¿Y Victoria? –lo interrumpí-. ¿Qué hace ella? ¿Y qué hacen James y Laurent, hablando de eso?

-Laurent, creí que lo habrías deducido. Él traduce.

-No me digas, no me había dado cuenta –le respondí, sarcástica.

-Quiero decir, él traduce de cualquier idioma a cualquier otro idioma –aclaró Edward, aparentemente divertido por mi mal humor-. Si pudo traducir del chino mandarín al inglés y viceversa, y eso añadiendo un acento afrancesado sólo porque le parece sofisticado, ya ves que es un don muy poderoso.

-Ya veo –musité, admirada. Yo no sabía más idiomas extranjeros que el español sumamente básico aprendido en la escuela, y cualquier persona que supiera dos idiomas o más me parecía digna de admiración-. ¿Y James y Victoria?

-James es un Rastreador, uno con más ínfulas que talento si me preguntas, pero debo admitir que parece que es bueno –reconoció Edward con una mueca, como si le doliera reconocer que James era bueno en algo.

-¿Qué tipo de poder tiene Victoria? –insistí.

-Ella transmite el pensamiento. Oyes su voz dentro de tu cabeza. Me tomó un rato advertirlo, porque no era nada raro para mí oír su mente. Ella intentó gritarte mentalmente que despertaras –explicó Edward, mirándome especulativamente otra vez-, pero no reaccionaste en absoluto, y eso que ya habías recuperado el conocimiento.

-¿Esa serie de circunstancias extrañas te lleva a creer que mi mente tiene un súper campo de fuerza que la hace invulnerable? –pregunté, con una mezcla de escepticismo, sorpresa… y algo de miedo.

El que Edward no hubiese sido capaz de oír mi mente había sido considerado raro por todos los Cullen desde un inicio, y la curiosidad que sentían por mi cabeza aumentó al notar que tampoco Esme podía acceder a mis recuerdos. Carlisle tampoco había sido capaz de abrirse paso en mi cabeza, y si bien yo lo consideraba más preocupante que maravilloso, todos los demás parecían creer que mi mudez mental era algo extraordinario.

-No diría que la hace invulnerable, pero sí que la mantiene protegida de intromisiones molestas –opinó Edward-. No es que me gustaría exponerte a ninguno de los Vulturi, pero estoy razonablemente seguro que serías capaz de resistirlos también.

-Eso nos lleva de regreso al tema principal. ¿Para qué vienen los Vulturi, y por qué todos se comen las uñas hasta el codo ante la idea que estén aquí? –pregunté, impaciente.

-No sabemos para qué vienen, Alice no puede ver ese tipo de detalles… aún. Quizás, cuando se tome la decisión, tengamos más datos. Sobre por qué nos tomamos tan en serio el que vengan, es por una triste conclusión a la que llegó un… creo que podrías considerarlo un primo, nuestro. No sé si ya te hemos hablado de Eleazar.

-Eleazar, sí, algo… El marido de Carmen, vive con el clan de Denali, también son vegetarianos –respondí velozmente, no queriendo que Edward otra vez se fuera del tema-. ¿Qué tiene que ver Eleazar con los Vulturi?

-Actualmente, nada. Pero fue uno de ellos.

En mi mente yo traté sin mucho éxito de conciliar la imagen de un pacífico vampiro de ojos dorados, comprometido con la conservación de la vida humana, y de un feroz miembro de la tan mentada Guardia, que iba por ahí descuartizando vampiros rebeldes. No conocía personalmente a Eleazar, ni a nadie de la Guardia, pero por la forma en que toda la familia Cullen hablaba de ellos, parecían conceptos mutuamente excluyentes.

-Pertenecer a la Guardia es considerado un honor, Bella –intentó explicarme Edward -. Recuerda que los Vulturi son el equivalente de la realeza, ser parte de ellos es como poseer un título nobiliario. Ser parte de la Guardia es equivalente al ascenso social, a obtener respeto y admiración de parte de todo el mundo. Sólo los mejores son aceptados –siguió Edward, y añadió con una mueca-. Pero Eleazar no estaba cómodo con ese tipo de vida, y se alejó de ellos. Aro lo dejó ir no sin decepción, aunque creo que en su foro más interno debió sentirse un poco aliviado. El don de Eleazar incomoda a veces.

Pero lo cierto es que Eleazar un tiempo más tarde comprendió un cierto patrón en las partidas de limpieza de la Guardia, y es que solían informarse sobre los dones de un clan en particular, y si encontraban algo que les interesara, intentaban atraer primero a ese vampiro en específico. Si no funcionaba, quedaba la opción de acusar al clan de algún crimen imperdonable, y luego exterminarlo, salvo al vampiro del don especialmente interesante. Si ese vampiro seguía sin desear unirse a ellos (no solía ser el caso, pero sucedió un par de veces) se lo aniquilaba también. "Muerto o conmigo", parece ser el lema de Aro. Prefiere ver muerto a alguien con un don lo suficientemente poderoso como para volverse peligroso si lo decidiera utilizar contra él.

-Todo eso no suena nada bien… pero, ¿a quién enviaron los Vulturi para informarse sobre nuestra familia? –me sorprendió la facilidad con la que pude hablar de 'nuestra familia'. Yo los sentía como parte de mi familia, a todos ellos.

-No sé –reconoció Edward-. Es uno de los muchos cabos sueltos. No se arriesgarían a venir porque sí. Es más, ni siquiera deberían saber dónde encontrar a Carlisle, que es al único de nosotros a quien conocen. Sólo saben que está en el continente americano, pero ni siquiera deberían saber si en América del Sur, Central o del Norte. Claro que teniendo a Demetri, eso no es un problema… Aunque según la segunda visión de Alice, parece que vendrán a una partida de limpieza a Portland, y vendrán sin saber todavía qué dones tenemos. Eso quizás juegue a nuestro favor.

-¿A quién de la familia crees que querrían llevarse? –musité, intentando no pensar en nadie de la familia yéndose junto a unos desconocidos vampiros de maquiavélica sonrisa.

-A todos, si me preguntas a mí. Tenernos es la omnisciencia total: Pasado, tienes a Esme y su don con la memoria; Presente (modestia aparte), puedo saber qué es lo que pasa por la cabeza de alguien mejor que nadie; y Futuro, no conozco a nadie mejor que Alice. ¿Te parece poco? Un buen trofeo para los Vulturi, eso seguro. De acuerdo, Esme tiene casi el mismo poder que Aro, no es rigor algo nuevo lo que ella puede aportarle, ni lo que puede obtener de mí –admitió Edward-. Pero el don de Esme, me refiero a la parte de manipular los recuerdos, es un arma peligrosísima en las manos equivocadas. Jasper es una auténtica joya para su colección, no sólo tiene un don poderoso y único, sino que es un estratega brillante y un luchador consumado. De tu escudo, mejor ni hablar; eso sólo ya merece una visita de Aro. Rosalie puede usar su don de modos mortíferos si lo desea, ¡imagínate matar a tus enemigos a distancia! ¡Quemarlos vivos, sin necesidad de tocarlos, siquiera! Emmett es menos interesante, pero sigue siendo útil: sabe luchar, es fuerte aún para estándares vampíricos y con su poder puede, por ejemplo, hacer levitar a sus enemigos e impedirles que huyan corriendo.

-¿Y Carlisle? –soplé más que hablé.

-¡No me digas que no es el más interesante de todos! –se rió Edward con un humor decididamente negro-. Aunque también el más peligroso. ¡Copiar cualquier poder! Y para colmo, con esos extraños principios de no matar humanos. Les encantaría encerrarlo bajo un campana de cristal y estudiarlo como a un microbio particularmente contagioso, que es demasiado fascinante para destruirlo, pero muy peligroso como para dejarlo suelto. En realidad, Carlisle bien podría decidir que no necesita a los Vulturi y decidir gobernarse por sí mismo, o por ejemplo erigirse él como líder del orden en el continente americano, o algo así…

-¡Pero Carlisle no lo haría! –interrumpí, aturdida.

-Porque no quiere, no porque no pueda –replicó Edward.

-Pero él solo no podría hacer nada contra los Vulturi, ni aún con todos los poderes extra… -hice notar con voz débil.

-Carlisle no es el único que cree que los Vulturi se exceden con sus atribuciones –repuso Edward, seguro-, y dentro de todos los que están desconformes, es el más pacífico, créeme. Si quisiera erguirse como líder, no le faltarían vampiros que lo sigan. Podría crear un ejército y enfrentarlos… ya tiene a siete reclutas, si ves a la familia con los ojos de un guerrero.

-…

-Suena paranoico para cualquiera que conoce mínimamente a Carlisle –reconoció Edward, notando que yo me había quedado muda-, pero los poderosos suelen temer más a sus subordinados de lo que les gusta admitir. Es más, cuanto más déspotas y tiranos son, más temen a sus inferiores. Y los Vulturi son la tiranía personificada, en lo que a vampiros respecta.

-Carlisle, queriendo apoderarse del mundo vampírico… ¡es tan absurdo! –sólo pude sacudir la cabeza con incredulidad-. ¡Ayer llegó a casa prácticamente llorando porque no pudo salvar a una niña humana…! ¡Es como imaginar a Mahatma Gandhi revindicando los ataques contra las Torres Gemelas, o contra la Estación de Atocha…! ¡Es absurdo, imposible… y tan ridículo! Él es probablemente el ser más pacífico que conocí, y pensar en él recorriendo el mundo y eliminando vampiros desobedientes… ¡no encaja! ¡Para nada! ¡Ni un poco!

-Haciendo la excepción que Mahatma Gandhi revindicando ataques terroristas es un anacronismo imperdonable, la comparación no es tan mala –reflexionó Edward.

Yo sólo pude volver mis recuerdos al día anterior por la tarde, cuando había pasado por casa de los Cullen. Edward estaba intentando enseñarme a tocar el piano, y tenía una paciencia a toda prueba, considerando mi torpeza musical.

Jasper y Esme habían ido a la tienda de los Newton, a aprovisionarnos para nuestra "acampada" del día siguiente. Emmett y Rosalie competían armando castillos de naipes, a ver quién construía el más alto en menor tiempo. Rosalie equilibraba las cartas a toda velocidad, mientras Emmett, con una sonrisa suficiente, cruzado de brazos levitaba los naipes aún más rápido, conformando un intrincado revuelo de tréboles, diamantes, picas y corazones. Rosalie le echó una mirada furiosa al castillo de Emmett, una vez y media tan alto como el suyo, y un segundo más tarde la construcción de su marido de quita y pon ardía de los cimientos al techo. Alice estaba ahí antes que la cubierta plastificada de los naipes se consumiera, y vació un matafuegos sobre el castillo ardiente. Como de costumbre, lo había previsto.

En resumen, un día normal en casa de los Cullen, con todos pudiendo demostrar sus habilidades especiales y disfrutando al hacerlo, dado que yo era la única que todavía se sorprendía o sobresaltaba al ver arder o volar cosas, oír a Alice prediciendo y a Edward contestando preguntas no formuladas. Algo esperable, supongo. Después de medio siglo viendo los mismos trucos una y otra vez, uno se insensibiliza.

Jasper llegó justo a tiempo para impedirle a los dos gallos de riña que eran Emmett y Rosalie que comenzaran una pelea en el salón. Por indirectas e insinuaciones, yo había sabido que lo que empezaba como pelea a puñetazo limpio entre ellos solía acabar al modo de las películas múltiple equis, y eso era algo que yo no tenía deseos de ver.

Una vez más, Jasper era el hombre orquesta: acarreó la nueva carpa y las latas de comida deshidratada adentro, le sostuvo abierta la puerta a Esme, y todavía tenía concentración suficiente para enviar calma y languidez por el salón.

Rose y Emmett estaban limpiando el estropicio causado por la mezcla de espuma blanquecina y naipes a medio carbonizar cuando oímos llegar a Carlisle. El automóvil venía despacio, lo cual era normal en él, pero debía haber más, porque Jasper, Alice y Edward dejaron de inmediato lo que estaban haciendo y le dirigieron a su figura paterna toda su atención.

-Está triste, cansado… casi deprimido –informó Jasper, confundido.

-Va a meterse al medio de la corriente del río –avisó Alice-. Tiene una cara…

Esme, inquieta, se dirigió a la puerta a paso veloz, pero humano.

-Ve con él, ten necesita –le dijo Edward en voz baja a Esme-. Perdió un paciente… una niña. Está destrozado.

-Lo vi esta tarde –asintió Alice, triste-. Dile que no había nada que podía hacer. La chiquita moría en todos los futuros posibles. No es su culpa.

Esme asintió velozmente con la cabeza antes de salir. Yo me había asomado a la ventana, y desde allí observado cómo Carlisle salía del automóvil, dejaba su abrigo y sus zapatos en la orilla, y se metía en lo más profundo del río cercano a la casa. Era cierto lo que decía Alice, y también lo referido a su cara. Estaba ojeroso, pálido aún para la característica palidez vampírica, y su expresión era desgarradoramente triste.

Edward estaba a mi lado, y los dos vimos a Esme dejando sus zapatos en la orilla también antes de meterse al río, donde Carlisle no era más que un borrón claro contra el fondo barroso. Esme desapareció bajo las aguas un momento antes de salir otra vez, llevando a Carlisle con ella. Ella tomó entonces el rostro de su marido entre las manos y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, sin duda observando los recuerdos de Carlisle. Él contrajo el rostro con expresión adolorida antes de esconder la cara en el hueco del cuello de Esme, quien lo abrazó con ternura y empezó a acariciarle con suavidad los hombros. Ambos permanecieron abrazados en medio de la corriente, ella hablándole con suavidad, él respondiendo a veces.

-En verdad es una suerte para Carlisle tener a Esme -musitó Edward, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Nunca lo había visto tan… frágil, a él –admití, mientras nos alejábamos de la ventana para dejarles un poco de tranquilidad-. Suele ser alguien seguro, fuerte, un líder… verlo tan destrozado, tan débil… tan _humano_…

-Ya perdió muchos pacientes, a lo largo de siglo y medio es algo inevitable –asintió Edward-, pero eso no lo insensibilizó. Sigue sufriendo cada vez que un paciente no sobrevive, y es peor cuando se trata de niños, como en este caso. Por lo que oí en su mente, una niña de siete años sufrió un accidente de tráfico junto a su familia. La llevaron al quirófano lo antes posible, pero no hubo mucho que hacer… la perdieron en la operación, el corazón había sido dañado y no pudo mantener el ritmo.

-¡Pero Carlisle no tiene la culpa, al contrario! Si pudo operarla sin desear convertirla en almuerzo, ya es demasiado…

-Dile eso a él –Edward sonrió torcido-. Como decías, Carlisle es muy humano, y cualquier vida perdida es para él como si perdiera una pequeña parte de su humanidad. Sigue pudiendo conmoverse, sufrir por los que no sobreviven, alegrarse junto a los que se recuperan… Creo que eso es lo que lo mantiene tan… vivo. Pero eso también hace que a veces él necesite un hombro en el que llorar, metafóricamente. Si bien es fuerte, hay ocasiones en que las emociones lo superan.

-¿Y por qué se metió al río? ¿Trataba de tranquilizarse antes de enfrentarnos…? –intenté comprenderlo.

-No, a él no le preocupa que lo veamos triste, o aún derrotado. Es que la cirugía fue complicada, y supongo que él no se rindió al primer intento, y se quedó junto a la niña hasta que no le quedó más que reconocer que la habían perdido… tenía el olor de su sangre muy impregnado en la ropa, y no quiso incomodarnos. Sabe lo difícil que es, sobre todo para ti, y no quiere hacerlo peor –explicó Edward.

Mi admiración creció más. Ahí estaba el buen doctor vampiro, triste y necesitado de un abrazo, pero aún así pensaba primero en mí y en mi poca resistencia al olor de la sangre…

Regresé de mis recuerdos de vuelta al presente, sólo para reafirmar mi convicción de que esos Vulturis eran unos idiotas si consideraban a Carlisle capaz de reunir un ejército dedicado a exterminar vampiros salvajes. Idiotas, o desinformados. De cualquier modo, era una tontería.

.

Con todos los Cullen ansiosos y nerviosos, yo también estaba inquieta. No volvió a tocarse el tema de la inminente o no tan inminente, no lo sabíamos, visita de los Vulturi, pero todos estábamos tensos, aunque fingiendo calma y tranquilidad.

Estaba tan concentrada en ese asunto que me tomó totalmente por sorpresa el que Alice anunciara, pocos días después de la visión, que iríamos a comprar vestidos para el baile de fin de curso.

-Alice, ¿quién en su sano juicio está pensando en el estúpido baile, con los Vulturi a la vuelta de la esquina? –pregunté en voz muy baja, empujando el carrito de supermercado por la góndola de los lácteos.

-Ay, Bella, es el primer baile de fin de curso al que asistirás en Forks, deberías estar feliz –se quejó Alice, mirando con curiosidad la variedad de trozos de queso empaquetados expuestos en el anaquel refrigerado.

Estábamos en el supermercado de Forks, haciendo compras para Charlie. Alice había insistido en acompañarme, curiosa por todas las cosas que sí tenía sentido que yo comprara.

-No me gustan los bailes –refunfuñé, eligiendo un trozo de queso Cheddar y añadiéndolo al carrito-. No tengo ningún interés en ir.

-¡Pero Bella, llamará la atención que no vayas! –protestó Alice, frunciendo la nariz ante la cercanía de un gran trozo de queso Brie-. Ya te perdiste el baile de primavera.

-Con la mejor de la excusas. No quiero pescarme una recaída, pero lo haré si es la única forma de salvarme de ese baile –repliqué, tomando dos vasos de yogurt del estante.

Yo no comería eso, pero a Jacob le encantaba, y considerando el tiempo que pasaba en casa, no sería mala idea comprar un poco de comida extra. Decidida, añadí dos vasos más de yogurt al carrito.

-¿Alguna vez fuiste a un baile en Phoenix? –quiso saber Alice, olisqueando el yogurt de vainilla con fascinación.

-Como si no lo supieras –murmuré, siguiendo viaje.

-Bella, yo veo el futuro, no el pasado –me recordó Alice, trotando a mi lado-. Entonces, ¿fuiste a por lo menos un baile en Phoenix, sí o no?

-No –confesé, deteniéndome en la sección panadería.

-¿Ningún baile? –Alice estaba atónita-. ¿Nunca?

-Alice, cuando vivía en Phoenix yo era terriblemente patosa, además de muy tímida y ni por asomo tan atractiva como ahora –intenté explicarle entre dientes, mientras elegía una bolsa de pan para los sándwiches de pescado de Charlie.

-¡Razón de más para ir ahora! –insistió Alice.

-No, Alice –repliqué con dureza, antes de seguir hablando en un tono bajo y demasiado veloz para oídos humanos-. Razón de más para mantener las distancias con un salón lleno de olorosos humanos.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien… -empezó Alice, mientras yo seguía hacia el sector siguiente.

-… y no quiero arriesgarme a echar todo a perder –completé yo, agregando un paquete de azúcar al carrito sin dejar de avanzar.

Alice se mantuvo inusualmente callada mientras recorríamos la sección de productos de limpieza, sólo arrugando la nariz ante los intensos olores, demasiado fuertes para su delicado sentido del olfato o el mío. Yo había aprendido a no inhalar allí, pero para Alice era posiblemente la primera vez que venía al supermercado en lo que llevaba viviendo en Forks y todavía no había aprendido ese tipo de trucos.

-¿Y si Edward te lo pidiera? –me preguntó Alice de pronto, cuando recorríamos la sección verdulería. Yo estaba decidida a hacerle comer algo de verdura a Charlie.

-Edward sabe perfectamente que es demasiado peligroso –respondí seleccionando espárragos de un cajón y poniéndolos en una bolsa de plástico.

-¡Vamos, Bella! –Alice casi lloriqueaba a esta altura, ya perdida por completo la paciencia-. ¡No es tan difícil! Sólo tienes que usar un bonito vestido…

-Odio los vestidos bonitos –gruñí, encontrando de paso otra razón para no ir.

-… permitir que yo te maquille y te peine… -siguió Alice, impertérrita.

-Lo que me faltaba –suspiré dramáticamente.

-…bailar un par de piezas… -insistió Alice, poco dispuesta a darse por vencida.

-Yo no sé bailar –contesté con rapidez, ganando otro punto a favor de mi postura.

-… ¡y divertirte! –acabó Alice, sin prestar la más mínima atención a mis razones.

-Me divierte más una noche cazando patos silvestres que un baile –gruñí.

Cerca de mí, una mujer rubia que llevaba un niño de la mano me miró con estupor. Rayos, había hablado en voz demasiado alta. Me mordí el labio inferior, tomé otra bolsa de plástico y empecé a embolsar manzanas un poco más rápido y más enérgicamente de lo estrictamente necesario.

-Necesitamos el baile para distendernos y olvidarnos de los problemas por un rato –siguió diciendo Alice, poniendo una mano en mi antebrazo y dándome a entender de paso que redujera la velocidad-. Todo saldrá bien.

-¿Lo estás viendo? –inquirí en voz baja, para estar segura.

-No puedo verlo, no tomaste una decisión de si irás al baile o no –confesó Alice, con el ceño algo fruncido.

-¿Tomó Edward una decisión? –pregunté, intentando saber a qué atenerme.

-No, él espera a plegarse a la tuya –tuvo que admitir Alice a regañadientes.

-Alice –empecé de nuevo, con aire más derrotado, y en voz bajísima-. Honestamente no tengo ganas de ir al baile, pero aún si quisiera, estar en el mismo lugar cerrado que un centenar de humanos no es una opción, menos si esos humanos estarán físicamente cerca de mí, con sus corazones latiendo, la sangre latiendo por sus venas, sus mejillas sonrojadas; y menos que menos puedo siquiera considerarlo si se espera que yo _baile_. De acuerdo, mejoró mi sentido del equilibrio, pero eso no implica que yo sepa bailar. Me da mucho miedo descontrolarme y poner a todos en peligro: a mis compañeros humanos, a mi familia vampírica –Alice sonrió cálidamente ante mis palabras-, a mí misma… No quiero, no puedo, y por sobre todo, _no debo_ ir.

Mal que le pesara, hasta Alice tuvo que admitir su derrota en esta ocasión. Estuvo inusualmente silenciosa mientras pasábamos las cosas por la caja. No dijo una palabra mientras yo pagaba y recibía un cupón para participar por el sorteo de una bicicleta gracias a que había comprado un paquete de fideos de una determinada marca. Recogí las bolsas, fuimos hasta mi Chevy, dejamos las cosas en la caja de la camioneta y me senté al volante para conducir de regreso a casa.

-De acuerdo –admitió Alice en el momento en que puse el motor en marcha con enorme estruendo-. Debo admitirlo: cuando tienes razón, tienes razón. Está bien.

-¿Y eso? –le pregunté, desconfiada-. Hasta hace diez minutos estabas desesperada por llevarme al baile, y de pronto…

-Me acabo de dar cuenta que tienes razón. Perdón, por favor. A veces olvido que tienes sólo cuatro meses de esta vida –Alice parecía arrepentida-. Es que te manejas tan bien que de a ratos olvido el esfuerzo que supone para ti el estar entre humanos sin atacarlos. En serio quiero ayudarte, no pretendo que te expongas más de lo necesario a las tentaciones... pero cuando de fiestas se trata me entusiasmo y olvido cosas como ésta…

-Sólo estás haciendo sentirme mal –mascullé, saliendo del estacionamiento del supermercado y comenzando a manejar por la calle mojada con cuidado-. No tienes que disculparte.

-Yo soy la que se siente mal por haberte sacado el tema olvidando lo difícil que es para ti. Me siento miserable… Oh, Bella, toda esta discusión me deprime –suspiró Alice, y con una sonrisa radiante, añadió-. Necesito un par de zapatos nuevos para levantar mi ánimo.

Sólo pude reír.

-Me pregunté qué hace una vampiresa deprimida, si no podemos comer chocolate ni helado… -reflexioné en voz alta.

-A mí comprar zapatos me resulta muy bien –respondió Alice, sonriendo otra vez-. Y voy a necesitar una cartera, y el cinto haciendo juego…

Sonriendo, me resigné a pasar otra tarde de compras con Alice. Era mejor que ir a un baile, vestida muñeca de porcelana, y aguantarme de convertir a los asistentes en la cena.

.

Cuando esa noche hablé con Edward al respecto del baile, él estuvo de acuerdo con mi decisión, y me aseguró que no le importaba perdérselo.

-Es mejor para ti, sólo te haría sufrir el tener a tantos humanos a tu alrededor –asintió Edward, reflexivo-. Por mí no te preocupes, ya fui a bailes de fin de curso suficientes a lo largo de los años. Mejor para los dos si nos libramos de Alice y su obsesión por elegirnos ropa, zapatos y peinado.

-¿En serio no te preocupa perderte el baile… ni el que todos supongan todo tipo de cosas al ver que ninguno de nosotros dos está? –le pregunté, descubriendo mi temor real.

-Me da igual perderme el baile, y hasta te diré que me gusta la idea de tenerte para mí solo –respondió Edward con su sonrisa torcida, mi favorita-. Sobre lo que digan los demás, déjalos que hablen. Como si cualquiera de ellos tuviese el derecho de tirar la primera piedra…

Sólo pude sonreír. Jessica y Mike iban a pasos agigantados en su relación, y Jess no tenía problemas en contar con pelos y señas lo que pasaba en sus citas, aún si los demás no estábamos lo que se dice ansiosos por escucharla. De todos modos, bastaba que pensara el ello para que Edward lo averiguara, lo cual a él no le hacía demasiada gracia.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer la noche del baile? –me preguntó Edward, sonriente-. Podríamos salir a algún lugar… al cine, por ejemplo. Obviemos la cena, desde luego, pero podríamos ir a dar un paseo, si quieres. Me parece que cerca de Tacoma hay un parque de diversiones que está abierto también de noche, ¿te gustaría ir?

-¿Cómo una cita? –le pregunté yo a su vez, sonando tan cursi y tonta…

-Como una cita –confirmó Edward-. Sin vestidos largos, sin zapatos de taco, sin trajes de etiqueta, sin docenas de humanos bailando alrededor. ¿Qué me dices?

-Que prefiero mil veces la cita, aún cuando tenga mil años y un autocontrol perfecto –le respondí con sinceridad.

Edward rió con ganas y se inclinó a besarme otra vez. Como cada noche, estábamos en mi dormitorio, en la angosta cama de una plaza. Como cada noche, a mi me entraba una mezcla de nerviosismo y alegría al tener a Edward tan cerca. Y como cada noche, yo usaba uno de mis tenues pijamas, y Edward la acostumbrada ropa de calle.

Yo había estado dudando cómo encarar la situación a lo largo de días, desde que nuestra relación se hizo oficial y pública. No habíamos llegado más allá de unos besos más o menos apasionados, ni siquiera caricias más atrevidas que unos roces en el cuello, los brazos o la cabeza. Y yo estaba a punto de padecer una combustión espontánea. Cada vez que Edward me besaba sentía una sed que nada tenía que ver la con la sangre; su olor me atontaba y embriagaba, sus inocentes caricias me hacían desear desesperadamente más.

Ésta vez no fue la excepción. Lo abracé más, con cuidado de no lastimarlo, pero queriendo sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo contra el mío. El beso se volvía más intenso y apasionado; como no necesitábamos respirar, no tenía sentido interrumpirlo. Me giré para acabar de espaldas, con él encima de mí, y rodeé su cintura con una pierna mientras deslizaba una mano por debajo de su camisa para acariciar la piel de la espalda. Del pecho de Edward salió un extraño sonido, mezcla de gruñido y gorgoteo, antes de que interrumpiera el beso y se alejara hasta sentarse a los pies de la cama, respirando profundamente. Sus ojos de color ámbar brillaban intensamente.

-Bella, por favor, que no soy de madera –masculló Edward, las manos apretadas en sendos puños.

-¿No… no me quieres? –alcancé a tartamudear, avergonzada hasta lo indecible al haber malinterpretado hasta ese extremo lo que él sentía por mí…

-Te quiero, tontuela, te quiero demasiado –los ojos de Edward tenían un brillo casi febril mientras hablaba-. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es resistirme?

-No te resistas –sugerí, rogando internamente que por una vez Edward me hiciera caso.

-Ay, Bella, por favor –su expresión era atormentada-. No me lo hagas más difícil.

-No tiene por qué ser difícil –insistí-. Te amo, me amas, nos deseamos… ¿qué hay de difícil en todo esto?

-Tu padre está en la habitación de al lado –masculló Edward.

-Está durmiendo profundamente –repliqué-. Podemos ir a otro lado si es por eso.

-No, no es por eso solamente… -Edward se pasó las manos por el cabello, con expresión desesperada-. Bella, por favor, comprende que recibí una educación muy estricta, y…

Edward se quedó callado, mirando a la nada. Yo no lo seguía muy bien, pero me esforcé en tratar de entenderlo. Me senté también, con lo que quedamos cara a cara, yo en la cabecera de la cama y él a los pies.

-No te sigo –confesé-. ¿Qué es eso de tu educación? ¿Te preocupa que no tengamos… protección?

-Bella, no hay riesgos de embarazo y no podemos contagiarnos enfermedades, no me refiero a los preservativos –respondió Edward con una sonrisa torcida-. En mi época, puedes creerme que no era ésa la educación que recibíamos. Las cosas eran un poco distintas en cuestión de relaciones de pareja a principios del siglo XX.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te detiene? –inquirí, entre curiosa y frustrada.

Edward suspiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse, y me pareció que también buscaba las palabras con las que expresarse.

-Creo que te mencioné sobre la discusión que Carlisle y yo mantuvimos hace un par de décadas sobre si la transformación en vampiro nos hacía perder el alma o no –empezó Edward, mirándome con atención.

-Sí, me lo mencionaste… hace como dos meses –añadí, sorprendida-. Parece que hubiese sido hace mucho más.

-Sí, fue antes de… todo lo que pasó últimamente –asintió Edward, pensativo.

-Pero no te vayas del tema –advertí-. Carlisle decía que eso no hacía perder el alma, que la responsabilidad sobre las acciones seguía en esta vida o existencia o lo que sea.

-Y yo sostenía que al transformarnos perdíamos el alma –prosiguió Edward-. Me parecía el precio a pagar. Una eternidad en la tierra, a cambio de evitar la muerte. Pero sin un cielo ni infierno, o lo que haya después de la vida, para nosotros.

-No te sigo, Edward –admití, frustrada-. ¿Qué tienen que ver tus delirios metafísicos con tu negativa a… acostarte conmigo? Espera –frené, cayendo en la cuenta de algo importante-. Espera. Decías "yo sostenía que…"

-Exacto, chica lista. _Sostenía_. Pretérito imperfecto, modo indicativo –sonreía Edward.

-¿Entonces cambiaste de opinión?

-Más o menos –Edward titubeó antes de seguir-. No puedo estar completamente seguro de que haya una salvación posible para nosotros, pero últimamente estoy dudando. Si hay una mínima esperanza, no puedo perderla, y la castidad es todo lo que me queda. Quiero al menos hacer bien esto. No estoy seguro, pero por si acaso, no quiero arriesgarnos a quedar excluidos del Paraíso… en especial a ti.

-Ahí sí que me perdí. ¿No se supone que los dos estamos salvados o perdidos por igual?

-No estoy seguro de que estemos salvados o perdidos, y en todo caso, mi alma (en caso que tenga una) está mucho más manchada y arruinada que la tuya. Yo mentí, robé, tomé el nombre de Dios en vano, codicié bienes ajenos… -enumeró Edward.

-Yo también maté, y miento todo el tiempo –le hice ver.

-Mientes tan mal que no cuenta; y mataste por necesidad, por sed –dijo Edward con ansiedad-. No fue tu culpa…

-Edward, detente –lo atajé con las dos manos en alto-. Sí maté, y sí fue mi culpa, y sí me arrepiento, y sí haré lo imposible por no volver a hacerlo. No minimices lo que hice.

-De todos modos, y volviendo al tema, yo maté durante diez años, y aunque los muertos eran escasamente más humanos de lo que soy yo, siguen siendo asesinatos de personas –me dijo Edward en tono bajo, neutro-. Lo peor es que lo hice a pesar de saber que había otra opción. Mentí millones de veces, no siempre para evitar ser descubierto. Bella, en caso que aún tenga una, mi alma está arruinada de un modo insalvable…

-Edward, yo asesiné a una chica embarazada que encontré tirada a un lado de una calle, herida y abusada. Si vamos a competir a ver quién cometió el acto más aberrante, creo que gano yo. ¿Qué crees que me precipitó a mi estado de aturdimiento mental? -le dije con un gruñido amenazante.

Los ojos de Edward estaban desorbitados de sorpresa, y me di cuenta demasiado tarde que acababa de decir lo que me había prometido a mí misma a no decirle a él, por su tendencia a reaccionar de forma exagerada.

-Uh, mier…coles –me corregí justo a tiempo para no decir una grosería-. No tenía intenciones de contarte eso. No me malinterpretes, confío en ti y pondría mi existencia en tus manos, pero sé de tu gusto por atormentarte echándote la culpa de todo, y no quiero que sufras inútilmente. De todos modos, quedó en el pasado. Es horrible y me arrepiento muchísimo, pero no gano nada con flagelarme con el recuerdo… sólo puedo mirar hacia delante y adoptar la dieta a base de animales, con la esperanza de ser suficientemente fuerte para no lastimar nunca más a nadie.

Edward tenía una expresión muy rara en el rostro. Era increíblemente expresivo, pero a la vez estaba como en blanco. Estaba inmóvil, apenas si respiraba.

-Bella…

También su voz irradiaba tal mezcla de emociones que no pude ni siquiera empezar a descifrar cuál era la predominante. Ternura, miedo, aprensión, respeto, sorpresa, devoción, culpa, admiración, asombro, fervor…

Edward se acercó muy lentamente, tomó mi mano derecha y depositó un beso en el dorso sin dejar de mirarme con esa expresión que empezaba a hacerme sentir incómoda.

-Hay pocas personas que respeto y admiro de verdad, y creo que nunca admiré a nadie tanto como a ti, Bella, en este momento –me dijo con un tono reverente-. Te amo y te admiro, y quiero pasar cada día del resto de la eternidad a tu lado. Bella Swan, ¿querrías casarte conmigo?

Los dos nos quedamos estáticos. No sé él, pero yo, de la sorpresa. Ni en mil años se me hubiese ocurrido que su discurso iba en esa dirección.

-Oh, demonios, por favor golpéame –masculló Edward, soltando mi mano y escondiendo la cara entre sus manos-. Golpéame fuerte, usa toda tu fuerza de neófita. Soy un idiota… bueno, aún me queda una esperanza –Edward emergió de entre sus manos y me miró con timidez-. ¿Querrías casarte conmigo… dentro de doscientos ochenta y tres años?

-¿Qué tipo de propuesta es ésa? –alcancé a tartamudear, sin salir todavía de mi estupor.

-Bueno, una vez me dijiste que no tenías pensado casarte antes de los treinta, pero que ahora trescientos años te parecían pocos para casarte –me recordó Edward-. Yo me había propuesto pedírtelo el día en que cumplieras treinta como primera tentativa, pero… bueno, creo que de todos modos no hubiese resistido tanto.

-No te entiendo –dije por fin, sacudiendo la cabeza-. De todo lo que está pasando esta noche no puedo sacar en limpio más que un montón de cosas confusas. Primero te niegas a acostarte conmigo sin explicarme debidamente por qué, después empiezas con tus dudas religiosas y acabas pidiéndome matrimonio pero para dentro de casi trescientos años. ¿Tiene sentido algo de eso?

-Aunque no parezca, todo está relacionado –Edward sonrió levemente-. Te deseo físicamente y mucho, pero me educaron en una época bastante más moralista que ésta, y las relaciones fuera del matrimonio no son algo que yo pueda aceptar sin más.

-Pero tus hermanos… -objeté.

-Alice y Jasper ya se habían casado cuando se unieron a la familia, y Rosalie y Emmett se casaron más veces de las que yo llevo la cuenta –me informó con una sonrisa-. Dentro de un par de años probablemente tendremos que ir a su boda de nuevo, Rose desea recorrer Sudáfrica en su luna de miel. Y yo fui el padrino de boda de Carlisle y Esme, ¿sabías? Emmett bromea al respecto que soy hijo ilegítimo, nacido fuera del matrimonio.

Sólo pude reír y sacudir la cabeza. Era algo muy propio de Emmett el hacer ese tipo de chistes.

-Por eso, y si bien te amo y me atraes físicamente como nunca antes lo hizo ninguna otra mujer, es que quiero que nos casemos antes de… pasar a mayores –intentó explicarme Edward-. Además, está el asunto del alma.

-Yo no estoy muy segura de que siquiera los humanos tengan alma, y hasta no hace mucho, creías que los vampiros estábamos malditos y habíamos perdido el alma –le recordé con fastidio-. ¿Ahora se te tenía que venir a ocurrir que quizás sí podamos ir al Cielo si obedecemos las reglas de las religiones humanas? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-No es que esté completamente convencido, pero… creo que siempre tuve la esperanza –admitió Edward-. El amor siempre me pareció algo que no podría ser si no se tuviese alma. Conviviendo junto a tres parejas tan enamoradas como el primer día, después de más de ochenta años en el caso de mis padres, casi setenta en el de Rose y Emm, y más de cincuenta en el de Jazz y Alice, mis ideas tan firmes empezaban a tambalearse. No olvides que puedo oír sus mentes y sé de primera mano cuánto se aman. Una vez que el cambio llega, es para siempre… llevan décadas viéndose con la misma mirada sorprendida y atontada del primer amor.

Mis certezas estaban menos firmes que antes, y entonces te conocí. Primero fue una especie de obsesión: una neófita, capaz de controlarse, interactuando entre humanos. Impactante. No podía oír tu mente, algo que nunca antes me había pasado con nadie, y que sólo te hizo más atrayente. El aspecto físico ayudaba, sin dudas, y empecé a conocerte más… y me enamoré por completo. Antes de poder siquiera ponerme a pensar al respecto, estaba besando el suelo que pisabas –admitió Edward con una sonrisa dulce-. Mi severa moral no me permitía llegar más allá de imaginarme besándote o abrazándote, pero lo imaginaba con intensidad suficiente como para que Carlisle y Jasper se sintieran incómodos en mi compañía.

Eso creaba una paradoja: si no tenía alma, no debería importarme pecar de lujuria o fornicación, pero tampoco podría amar. Pero dado que era capaz de amar, quizás sí tenía alma, y entonces tendría que hacer al menos lo posible para intentar salvarla de la condena eterna, y eso implicaba obedecer las reglas en medida de lo posible, lo cual me llevaba a que no podría sucumbir a mis deseos carnales –terminó de exponer Edward.

-Pasaste horas debatiendo contigo mismo, ¿eh? –sacudí la cabeza, sin poder evitar una sonrisa-. Todo eso te convenció de que nos tendríamos que casar antes de… antes de nada.

-Exacto. Pero como me habías dicho eso de que no pensabas casarte pronto… -la expresión de Edward se volvió entre ansiosa y calculadora-. Sólo me quedaba la esperanza de que bastaría con esperar trece años y que cedieras a casarte a los treinta.

Tuve que cubrirme la boca con ambas manos para no estallar en carcajadas. Tuve que recordarme que era qué sé yo qué hora de la madrugada, y no quería despertar a Charlie.

-Sabes, creo que temo más la condena que caerá sobre mí de labios de mi madre que el hecho en sí de casarme, más aún si es contigo –confesé-. Reneé siempre colocó al matrimonio a edad temprana muy encima de toda la lista de cosas peligrosas y prohibidas, más que salir en moto sin usar casco, dejar la llave del gas abierta o tocar con las manos desnudas un cable de alta tensión. No puedo imaginarme diciéndoselo.

-No se lo digas. Casémonos primero y le envías una tarjeta de felicitación después –sugirió Edward-. Desde el destino de la luna de miel, preferentemente. ¿Qué te parece?

Nuevamente casi empecé a reír a carcajadas.

-Creo que fugarse es lo único que podría agravar el delito del matrimonio antes de los treinta –me sonreí-. Fue el beso de la muerte para la relación entre Reneé y Charlie. De todos modos, no creo que podamos hacer nada antes de que ambos tengamos cumplidos los dieciocho oficialmente.

-Según mis documentos de este momento y lugar, cumplo los dieciocho en un par de semanas –caviló Edward-. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-En septiembre –informé-. El trece de septiembre.

-¿Quieres una boda blanca, romántica y tradicional, con todo Forks y alrededores invitado, o una ceremonia más sencilla te basta? –me preguntó Edward, sonriendo.

-Un momento, todavía no dije que sí –lo frené yo-. Reneé hizo un excelente trabajo inculcándome sus prejuicios. No digo que tengas que esperar trece años más, pero… al menos hasta que termine la carrera.

-Eso son cinco años –comentó Edward en tono mezcla de decepción y duda.

-Eso si sigo una carrera de grado, que dure cuatro años, más el año que nos falta para completar la escuela secundaria –observé yo-. Si me decido por una especialización, podría tardar más.

Edward se quedó callado por un minuto, una mueca reflexiva en su rostro. Por fin, volvió junto a mí y se acostó en el mismo lugar que antes. Yo también me tumbé, dudosa sobre qué diría él. Edward nos cubrió a ambos con las mantas, rodeó mi cintura con un brazo y cerró los ojos, como si durmiera profundamente.

-De acuerdo –dijo de pronto, cuando yo ya creía que no contestaría, y estaba por disculparme por mi exigencia-. Esperé casi ciento diez años a encontrarte, y valió la pena cada segundo de espera. Unos años más antes de casarnos no harán diferencia.

-Edward, ¿eso qué significa? –pregunté, dudosa.

-Significa que en realidad tuve mucha suerte –dijo, abriendo los ojos y sonriéndome satisfecho-. De tener que esperar doscientos ochenta y tres años para hacerte mi esposa, negocié en cambio que sólo fuesen seis o siete. Aún si fuesen diez, es un trato muy ventajoso.

-Pero si aceptas esperar hasta que acabe mi carrera para casarnos, también aceptas que no tendremos intimidad hasta ese momento, ¿o me equivoco?

-No te equivocas. Pero como te mencioné antes, es un acuerdo de lo más favorable.

-¿Vas a esperar diez años? –insistí, queriendo estar segura.

-A menos que accedas a casarte conmigo antes… sí –respondió Edward, sonriendo angelicalmente.

-Espero que te des cuenta de lo absurdo que es todo esto –suspiré-. Se supone que yo soy la que debería querer casarse, y que es tu rol estar ansioso por no esperar hasta el matrimonio. ¿En qué momento el mundo se puso patas para arriba y yo no me enteré?

-Bella, nuestra relación, como decías no hace mucho, es todo menos convencional –me recordó Edward, acariciándome el rostro con sólo la punta de los dedos-. Si tomas en cuenta en que época y que costumbres fue educado cada uno de nosotros, es lo más lógico. Además, yo sí estoy ansioso, pero quiero hacer las cosas como se deben, y eso significa pasar por el altar antes que por la cama.

-Mmppff –arrugué la nariz-. Lo siento, pero no puedo evitar que la idea de casarme, aunque sea con mi príncipe azul, me parezca una cosa terrible.

-¿Ayudaría si te ofrezco un anillo de compromiso? –ofreció Edward-. Tenía pensado hacerlo, pero las cosas se me salieron de control –se disculpó-. Tampoco tenía pensado pedirte matrimonio hoy, de modo que no vine preparado.

-Hablas como si tuvieses un anillo en el cajón de la mesita de luz –me burlé.

-En el cajón de la mesita de luz no, pero en la esquina derecha del primer cajón de la cómoda, sí –me replicó Edward, sonriendo como un demente-. ¿Voy a buscarlo?

-¡Ni-se-te-ocurra! –siseé, espantada ante la idea-. ¡Nada de anillos!

-De acuerdo, nada de anillos hasta que el anuncio sea oficial –aceptó Edward de buen humor. Mi furiosa negativa parecía divertirlo-. ¿Cuánto tiempo antes de casarnos nos debemos comprometer? Creo que eran seis meses en mis tiempos, pero no sé cómo están las cosas hoy día. No es como si me hubiese preocupado el tema antes. ¿Deberíamos preguntarle a Jessica?

-¡A Jessica nunca! –salté, espantada-. ¡Es la forma más segura de que todo Forks se entere!

-Oh, cierto. ¡Cómo no me di cuenta! –respondió Edward con un tono terriblemente inocente.

-Te odio –le gruñí, tapándome la cabeza con las mantas-. Duérmete.

-Buenas noches, Bella, mi amor, mi futura esposa… -dijo él con voz cantarina.

Sólo pude volver a gruñir, mientras su risita flotaba por la habitación. ¿Cómo era posible que una charla tan inofensiva, sobre el baile de fin de curso, acabara en un compromiso matrimonial, aunque sea a plazo de diez años?

.

Un par de días más tarde, el año lectivo estaba oficialmente concluido. Mis calificaciones resultaron ser las segundas mejores de la promoción, apenas centésimas detrás de Eric. Las calificaciones de la primera mitad del año, mientras estudiaba en Phoenix, arruinaban mi impecable promedio logrado en Foks.

Edward estaba empatado con Alice en el tercer lugar. Cuando le pregunté por qué no habían obtenido los mejores promedios si podían hacerlo, él me respondió con una sonrisa que era mejor no llamar la atención. Era costumbre en ellos fallar en una respuesta decisiva, equivocarse en algo crucial, desarrollar impecablemente la demostración de un teorema para luego contestar mal una pregunta tonta. Era casi un hobby encontrar el punto exacto en que fracasar, el que les permitiría lograr el segundo lugar. Nunca eran los primeros, no lo habían sido nunca en ninguna de las decenas de escuelas en las que habían cursado, sino siempre los segundos. O en su defecto, me dijo con una sonrisa, los terceros.

Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper habían terminado una vez más la escuela, y oficialmente se iban a la universidad. Ellos tres estaban empatados, con exactamente el mismo promedio, en el segundo lugar de su promoción. Los tres habían cometido errores distintos al momento de no obtener la nota máxima en una asignatura. Emmett había fallado en el examen de anatomía, en lugar de 32 respondió que el ser humano tenía 64 dientes. Rosalie había escrito que Colón llegó a América en 1942, lo cual fue tomado con un error producido por el nerviosismo del examen, pero error al fin. Jasper resolvió un complejísimo problema matemático de un modo impecable, sólo para 'equivocarse' al momento de colocar una coma y así tener mal el resultado.

.

Ya de vacaciones, teníamos más tiempo libre para no hacer nada, pero eso también implicaba que teníamos más tiempo para preocuparnos por los Vulturi. Alice seguía sin poder ver nada nuevo o más exacto al respecto. Parecía ser de día cuando ellos llegaban, pero no quedaba muy claro si era verano o invierno. No es como si el calor o frío se pudiese deducir de la vestimenta de alguien a quien el tiempo atmosférico no afecta.

Jake y su jauría también estaban ansiosos, preocupados por que los Vulturi atacaran gente. Carlisle les había explicado que venían en una misión de pacificación, no con intenciones de alimentarse, pero eso no los había calmado.

-Por favor, Jacob, diles a todos que tengan mucho cuidado –le repitió Carlisle, serio.

-Vea, doctor, entendemos que son de los suyos, pero si atacan a alguien, los destrozaremos –advirtió Jake, medio disculpándose, medio desafiante-. Nuestra misión es proteger a las personas.

-Claro que sí, Jacob. Yo me refería a que tuviesen cuidado de no atacarlos solos. Si alguien de tu jauría se encontrara él solo con el grupo de vampiros, podría salir muy mal herido, o peor que eso. Los que vienen son guerreros, luchadores profesionales, acostumbrados a matar sin dudarlo –intentó hacerle ver Carlisle-. Me preocupa que alguno de tus compañeros de jauría acabe muerto. Son ocho los que, por el momento, sabemos que vienen, y son la elite de las fuerzas de combate.

-¿Le preocupa más que muera alguno de los lobos, que el que ataquemos a los de su especie? –repitió Jacob, confundido y admirado.

-Jacob, muchacho, los Vulturi posiblemente vienen a exterminar a mi familia –sonrió Carlisle con tristeza-. Haremos lo posible por defendernos, pero no quiero que nadie más acabe involucrado más allá de lo necesario. Bella estará con nosotros porque es prácticamente parte de la familia y apartarla sólo la pondría en más peligro. Pero tu jauría está para proteger la reserva, no para salir a cazar otros vampiros, más a unos tan peligrosos. Adviérteles que se queden cerca de La Push. No creo que los Vulturi se dirijan allí a atacarlos, pero nunca se sabe.

-Doctor… Usted y su familia, ¿están en peligro? –Jacob parecía angustiado ante la idea.

Jasper tomó el relevo y le explicó en general lo que pasaba. Jake escuchó con suma atención, sorprendido e incrédulo ante lo que oía.

-¿Esos vampiros que se creen reyes vienen a matarlos? –preguntó, incrédulo.

-Quisiera creer que es sólo una visita de cortesía, pero tratándose de Aro, lo dudo.

-Pero, ¿no hay nada que puedan hacer? –preguntó Jacob, inquieto, retorciéndose sus grandes manos-. No sonará muy valiente, pero, ¿pensaron en huir?

-No serviría de nada. Con Demetri, un rastreador de primera, entre ellos, no tenemos oportunidad –masculló Jasper, desalentado.

-¿Dispersarse? –sugirió Jacob-. Si se separan, tendrían más oportunidades…

-Sólo ganaríamos tiempo, quizás unas horas, quizás unos meses –respondió Esme esta vez-. Nos cazarían uno por uno. Preferimos afrontar juntos lo que esté por venir.

-¿Entonces…? –los ojos de Jake brillaban.

-No vamos a atacarlos –aclaró Edward-. Pero nos defenderemos si ellos atacan.

-Lo cual quiere decir que probablemente habrá una masacre –se frotó las manos Emmett, con una sonrisa enorme y peligrosa.

-Tenemos armas como para defendernos –acotó Rosalie con suficiencia-. Yo sigo diciendo que no hay mejor defensa que un buen ataque, pero por acá no me escuchan.

-Rose, intentemos por las buenas primero –casi suplicó Carlisle, que lucía agotado-. Alguien de los nuestros podría caer si empezamos por atacarlos. Yo… no soportaría perder a nadie.

-¿Te parece que si son ellos los que atacan, vamos a estar a salvo? -gruñó Rosalie.

-Me parece que contamos con la ventaja de estar alertas y preparados, de saber que vienen y quiénes son los que vienen –respondió Carlisle-. A la menor de señal, atacamos, pero no antes.

-Todavía no capto del todo por qué querría alguien dañar a su familia –murmuró Jake.

Esta vez fue Edward quien le explicó a grandes rasgos la situación, usando más o menos las mismas palabras con las que me lo había explicado a mí tras la cacería.

-Es todo tan alucinante… De acuerdo, les creo, pero sólo porque los conozco –admitió Jake finalmente-. Si no lo supiera mejor, diría que esto el delirio de la mente de una estudiante de Literatura con demasiadas lecturas en su cabeza y necesidad de echar un cable a tierra contando una historia retorcida y sin mucho fundamento. Pero… les creo.

.

Los días pasaban. Los vampiros estábamos tensos; los licántropos, ansiosos. Las visiones de Alice se volvían más definidas, más nítidas. Era cada vez más probable que los Vulturi viniesen, pero seguía sin haber una fecha definida. No nos atrevíamos a salir de Forks por miedo a que llegaran justo cuando algunos de nosotros no estuviésemos. Solo cazábamos ciervos y linces en los bosques cercanos. Alice ni siquiera salía a hacer compras más lejos de Forks, Carlisle llevaba el teléfono siempre encima, aún en el hospital. Edward y yo pospusimos nuestra salida al parque de diversiones para después de la visita de los Vulturi, aunque interiormente no pude evitar preguntarme si no sería mejor darnos el gusto en vida… mientras viviéramos. No se hablaba mucho del tema, pero pude notar que en general reinaba el pesimismo en cuanto a nuestra probable supervivencia.

Emmett sostenía que lo mejor era destrozarlos primero y preguntar después, por si acaso. Rosalie chasqueaba la lengua y mascullaba sobre asar vuelta y vuelta al tal Aro. Jasper casi no hablaba por esos días, la tensión que emanábamos los demás debía estar volviéndolo loco. Alice seguía demasiado obstinada en atisbar el futuro como para preocuparse por estrategias, y estaba casi todo el tiempo con la mirada desenfocada. Edward quería planificar una estrategia de ataque en el caso que los Vulturi viniesen con intenciones de atacarnos, y otra en el caso que sus intenciones no fuesen descuartizarnos y quemarnos al primer contacto. Esme se aferraba con uñas y dientes a la idea de que Aro y los suyos venían a curiosear, pero sin intenciones asesinas. Carlisle y yo éramos los que más dudábamos sobre qué podía llegar a pasar. Yo, porque no tenía una idea muy exacta de qué esperar; Carlisle, porque quería creer en las normas y que los Vulturi no las romperían asesinando a alguien libre de culpa y cargo, pero conocía la ambición de Aro y no se fiaba de qué tan respetuoso de las leyes era cuando había dones poderosos de por medio.

Las visiones de Alice fueron arrojando detalles poco a poco. Ahora era el atardecer, la hora del crepúsculo, cuando llegaban nuestros visitantes. Aro iba sonriente, los demás eran más bien inexpresivos. Sulpicia, junto a su marido, mostraba una sonrisa cortés.

De pronto, de un momento al otro, todo había desaparecido. Alice no pudo ver más nada, sólo oscuridad. Eso casi la volvió histérica; Jasper sudó la gota gorda (por así decirlo) para evitar que su mujer sufriera un ataque ahí mismo.

.

Reunión familiar de urgencia. Todos en el comedor, sentados alrededor de la mesa. Alice parecía enloquecida, con la vista desenfocada y los puños apretados, haciendo lo imposible por ver el futuro, sin poder ver nada. Jasper tenía una cara de muerto resucitado, con una mano sobre la de Alice. Emmett parecía despreocupado, mientras Edward compartía la angustia de Alice. Yo dudaba entre tranquilizarme por que ese futuro hubiese desaparecido, y aterrorizarme porque ya ni siquiera Alice podría advertirnos. Carlisle intentaba también echarle un vistazo al futuro, sin mejores resultados que Alice, a juzgar por su expresión. Rosalie y Esme estaban completamente tensas cuando llegaron de la caza y se unieron a la reunión.

-Ahora que estamos todos, ¿podemos empezar? –preguntó Emmett con tranquilidad.

Los demás, excepto Alice y Carlisle, que seguían con la mirada desenfocada, se giraron a mirarlo con expresiones que variaban del asombro a la furia. Yo sólo pude observarlo con incredulidad. Emmett era impulsivo, pero no estúpido. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo?

-¿Qué? –preguntó Emmett con impaciencia, mirando en torno con desafío-. No sé por qué se preocupan tanto. El que Alice no pueda verlos es una buena noticia, ¿no lo entienden? Significa que ese futuro desapareció. ¡Los Vulturi no vienen!

-Es una posibilidad –murmuró Esme, esperanzada, pero cauta.

-¿Y si es un estratagema de los Vulturi? ¿Y si tienen entre ellos a alguien que puede bloquear las visiones de Alice? ¿Alguna especie de escudo, que impide que ella los vea? ¿Qué si tienen una nueva adición a sus fuerzas de combate, alguien que es capaz de bloquearnos de esa manera? –dijo Edward, con un brillo desquiciado en sus ojos dorados que lo hacía parecer demente.

-Lo lamento, no hay nada que hacer –suspiró Carlisle, parpadeando de regreso al presente-. No es que yo haya sido muy bueno en esto antes, pero ahora no puedo ver nada.

-Si los Vulturi en verdad tiene algún nuevo luchador, o luchadora, así de bueno entre ellos, lo mejor que podemos hacer es acabarlos ni bien aparezcan –gruñó Rosalie, entre los dientes apretados. Su postura corporal, con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho y echada hacia atrás en la silla, por no hablar de su ceño tan fruncido que de ser humana se le hubiesen marcado arrugas de por vida, irradiaba enojo y desafío.

-Por favor, cálmense un poco –medio gimoteó Jasper, con los hombros encorvados.

Me esforcé por pensar en cosas agradables y tranquilizadoras, no tenía intenciones de hacerle las cosas más difíciles a Jasper. Bastante mal lo había estado pasando todo este tiempo. Alice puso una mano en el hombro de Jasper, en un silencioso apoyo. Los dos no eran muy demostrativos de su afecto en público, en buena parte porque a Jasper no le hacía falta que Alice se le tirara al cuello y le llenara la cara de besos para saber cuánto lo amaba ella.

De pronto, antes de poder seguir discutiendo, un ruido de patas corriendo nos alertó a todos. Nos quedamos inmóviles, escuchando con atención. Gracias a mi nuevo oído y a la práctica de la caza, yo noté de inmediato que eran patas y no pezuñas lo que oía, que esas patas tenían las uñas afuera, arañando el suelo, y pronto pude notar que eran acompañadas de unas respiraciones jadeantes.

Sin ponernos mayormente de acuerdo, todos estábamos delante de la casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. De un modo casi instintivo, Carlisle su ubicó en medio y adelante, flaqueado por Emmett y Jasper, con el resto de la familia ligeramente más atrás y a los costados. Me sorprendí al ver que la forma en que se habían parado todos era casi igual a como se habían dispuesto para recibir a los nómadas: relajados, pero alertas.

Ahí mismo entró una impresionante jauría en nuestro campo de visión. Jacob no me había contado nada sobre los lobos después de que Jared se uniera al grupo, de modo que, sin reflexionar mucho al respecto, yo seguía pensando en cuatro licántropos. Nunca hubiese esperado encontrarme frente a doce lobos del tamaño de caballos.

Miré a los demás vampiros, intentando ver si estaban tan atónitos como yo, y me consoló un poco advertir que, en efecto, sólo les faltaba dejar colgar la mandíbula hasta el ombligo para demostrar por completo su asombro y sorpresa.

Edward fue el primero en recuperarse, y carraspeó antes de hablar.

-Hum, la jauría de Jacob tiene una oferta que hacernos –informó Edward, asombrado y admirado-. Jacob pregunta si están de acuerdo en que yo oficie de traductor. Él no puede recuperar su forma humana ahora, porque sus ropas no aparecen y desaparecen junto a él, y por respeto a las damas presentes...

-Claro, somos todo oídos –articuló Carlisle, aún sorprendido. Los demás se relajaron un poco, y debo decir que ver que los lobos venían en son de paz también me calmó bastante a mí.

-Lo discutimos y pensamos bastante, y resolvimos ofrecerles nuestra ayuda –expuso Edward con voz profunda, traduciendo el pensamiento de Jacob.

-¿Ayuda? –sopló más que habló Esme, mientras los demás ponían (poníamos) ojos como platos.

-Si el problema para defenderse de esos tales Vulturis es que están en desventaja numérica, estamos dispuestos a ayudarlos. Preferimos tener a los Cullen de aliados, que a esos vampiros italianos vagando por aquí. Este clan no atacó a humanos por la zona, nos advirtió de la llegada de los extranjeros, respetó siempre el Tratado… -enumeró Jacob a través de la boca de Edward-. La convivencia es posible, respetando ciertos límites. Pero esos que están por llegar son un peligro para nosotros y todos los humanos de por aquí, de modo que preferimos aliarnos a este clan y unir fuerzas para destruirlos, si hiciera falta.

.


	15. La Noche de los Dones

¡Hola a todos! Son las 4:02 AM hora argentina, mañana (es decir hoy) tengo que estar de pie a las 8:30, de modo que seré breve.

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, si siquiera Sulpicia. Ella existe en el canon, Meyer lo dijo, yo sólo desarrollé su personaje, que tiene, creo yo, un enorme potencial.

A decir verdad, estoy intentando librarme de la historia, estoy atrapada en este _jarín de senderos que se bifurcan_, de modo que publico un capítulo hoy y probablemente suba otro mañana u hoy muy tarde por la noche.

Gracias a todos sus comentarios, anónimos y registrados, y en respuesta a alguien que preguntaba: sí, soy estudiante avanzada de Literatura, el comentario de Jake en el capítulo anterior es una burla a mí misma.

¡Con todos ustedes, el capítulo! La visita de los Vulturi, una oferta extraña y una visita inesperada.

.

LA NOCHE DE LOS DONES

.

Una nueva rutina se instauró a partir de ese momento. Siempre había un par de lobos cerca de la casa de los Cullen, listos para advertirle al resto de la jauría cuando llegaran los Vulturi. Habíamos acondicionado una casita cerca de la casa principal para ellos, que así podrían quedarse a dormir o guarecerse allí de las frecuentes lluvias de Forks. La casa de la familia era un lugar que ellos evitaban, con el argumento que el lugar apestaba de un modo insoportable para sus sensibles narices.

En general, la convivencia no era difícil. Algunos de los lobos se acostumbraron pronto a tratar con vampiros y hasta aceptaron adoptar su forma humana cerca de nosotros. Jacob fue, desde luego, el primero en jugar al ajedrez con Jasper, permitir que Alice lo peinara, correr carreras con Emmett y discutir de mecánica automotor con Rosalie. Poco a poco, los demás fueron dejando sus recelos atrás y tomaron confianza. Los más jóvenes y los amigos de Jake fueron, desde luego, los primeros en acercarse a oír a Edward narrar sus recuerdos de la invasión a Normandía o en aceptar la comida preparada por Esme, pero poco a poco prácticamente todos fueron tomando confianza.

Pronto Esme tenía como nuevo pasatiempo principal cocinarles toneladas de comida a los lobos, que siempre tenían hambre y estaban agradecidos por las capacidades culinarias de la matriarca de la familia. Carlisle trabajaba aún en el hospital, aunque en sus ratos libres seguía examinando discretamente a los lobos. Tener varios especimenes diferentes que analizar hacía su investigación más interesante que nunca.

Dos semanas pasaron casi sin sobresaltos, sólo apareció el indicio que estábamos esperando: en Portland comenzó una ola delictiva de grandes proporciones. Los muertos y desaparecidos ya sumaban una treintena en quince días. Alice no podía ver nada estando en casa, dada la constante presencia licántropa, por lo que varias veces al día se iba a un par de decenas de kilómetros de distancia, en el intento de averiguar detalles de la visita de los Vulturi.

Me sorprendía tanto como me alegraba que los Cullen estuviesen tan conformes en trabajar en equipo con los lobos. Parecían hasta felices, al menos algunas veces, de tenerlos ahí. No fue hasta que me quedó en claro que los lobos estaban dispuestos a destrozar a los que ataquen a los Cullen que comprendí por qué tanta tolerancia. El día que los ancianos quiluetes, Billy Black entre ellos, llegaron de visita para hablar personalmente con Carlisle, la paz entre ambas partes quedó sellada oficialmente.

Charlie había dejado de intentar comprender qué pasaba. No es que se hubiese esforzado mucho tampoco, pero ir de pesca con Billy ocasionalmente hacía que estuviese al tanto de que la legendaria enemistad entre los Cullen y los quiluetes de pronto había desaparecido, que muchos de los jóvenes de la reserva se pasaban los días en casa de los Cullen, y que había algo relacionado con unos enemigos en común o algo así. Pero Charlie decidió que, en vista que todos parecían felices y conformes, no podía ser nada demasiado malo lo que sea que estuviese pasando. Al menos, eso fue lo que Edward encontró en su mente, y debo decir que me tranquilizó que papá pensara así.

.

Antes de lo pensado, llegó el día. O mejor dicho, la noche. La visión de Alice cambió de nuevo, y pasó del crepúsculo a una noche oscura, tan nublada que parecía de luna nueva. Acabó siendo a mediados de julio, el día dieciséis. Llevábamos desde el dos de junio esperando y sufriendo; saber que de ahí a un rato todo estaría concluido, para bien o para mal, era causa de alivio y terror a la vez.

Alice lo vio poco más de una hora antes de que los Vulturi llegaran, lo que nos dio tiempo de sobra para estar todos presentes. Todos los licántropos estaban allí, los quince que eran a esa altura. Ah, sí, parece que el que los licántropos conversos regresaran a la reserva con el olor a vampiro impregnado en ellos aceleraba el proceso en los otros jóvenes, del mismo modo que la cercanía de Jake con los Cullen y conmigo parecía haber precipitado la transformación de Embry y Quil, sus amigos más cercanos y con quienes pasaba más tiempo cuando no estaba con los vampiros o en su casa. Esas eran teorías de Carlisle, por supuesto.

Los lobos estaban ansiosos, expectantes, inquietos. Habíamos acordado con ellos esperar a que los Vulturi hicieran el primer movimiento, pero Jasper y Emmet también habían practicado con ellos cómo atacar y destruir vampiros, por si lo peor llegaba a pasar.

-Calma, amor –intentaba tranquilizarme Edward-. Todo está bajo control. Con la jauría apoyándonos, no hay razones para preocuparnos. Si vienen con malas intenciones, la sola vista de los lobos debería amedrentarlos –cerca de allí Jacob, transformado, rezumaba orgullo y satisfacción ante las palabras de Edward-. Y si no, de todos modos no hay por qué angustiarse.

Todo eso eran palabras muy bonitas, pero yo no podía evitar sentirme ansiosa. En verdad, Edward también estaba inquieto, al igual que todos los demás. Estábamos en el claro en el que la familia Cullen solía jugar al béisbol; vagamente recordé que la última vez que hubo tanta tensión en ese lugar fue cuando llegaron los nómadas.

Nos dispusimos formando un semicírculo, con Jasper y Emmett en los extremos, Rosalie y Esme a continuación de ellos. Carlisle estaba en el centro, con Edward a un lado para 'soplarle' acerca de las intenciones de los atacantes; si bien Carlisle podía oír los pensamientos también, no lo hacía tan bien como Edward ni a distancias tan grandes. Alice y yo estábamos junto a Carlisle y Edward respectivamente, en el sitio más protegido. En lo que a uso de poderes extra se refiere, Alice estaba virtualmente ciega, y yo como neófita sin experiencia en combates era un objetivo fácil. La familia estaba protegiéndonos.

Esperamos en perfecto silencio, los minutos pasando muy despacio pero también más velozmente de lo que me gustaría. Los lobos se habían agrupado a nuestro alrededor, formando dos alas irregulares. Jacob comandaba la derecha, y Sam la izquierda.

Por fin, aparecieron. Un vampiro de aspecto extraño encabezaba la marcha. Su piel era de un blanco traslúcido, similar al papel cebolla, y parecía muy delicada, lo cual contrastaba con la larga melena negra que le enmarcaba el rostro. Tenía los ojos rojos, como los de quienes le rodeaban, pero turbios y empañados. Me pregunté si eso afectaría a su visión. Ése debía ser el tal Aro.

Junto a él, su mano apoyada en el codo de Aro, iba una mujer rubia y hermosa, pero con un tipo de belleza diferente al de Rosalie. Mientras que mi casi cuñada era una belleza impactante, la mujer que iba junto a Aro y que debía ser su esposa, Sulpicia, tenía una belleza calmada y señorial, propia de una reina, consciente de su encanto y su poder. También ella tenía la piel más clara y delicada de lo común entre los vampiros, pero sin llegar al tono casi translúcido de su marido. Mientras la piel de Aro era extraña, un poco aterradora, a Sulpicia le daba un toque etéreo y como sobrenatural.

Las dos figuras pequeñas, envueltas en capas color gris oscuro, y que iban un paso atrás de Aro y Sulpicia, debían ser Jane y Alec, las joyas de la guardia. Aunque yo sabía que eran más jóvenes que el resto, me sorprendió lo niños que parecían, sobre todo considerando quiénes los rodeaban. Los corpulentos, morenos bajo la palidez vampírica y peligrosamente sonrientes vampiros que iban junto a ellos debían ser Demetri y Felix. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello corto, mientras que al otro le caía en cascada por los hombros.

Chelsea y Renata, en tanto, eran dos mujeres de rostros anodinos, no feos ni bellos, o al menos no más de lo normal en un vampiro. Chelsea caminaba con gesto despreocupado junto a los luchadores, en tanto que Renata tenía una mano apoyada en la espalda de la túnica de Aro. Recordando lo que mencionó Carlisle acerca de que Renata era un escudo, uno físico, que repelía ataques corporales hacia Aro, esta acción tenía bastante sentido.

-Aro está curioso, no esperaba encontrarte junto a un grupo tan grande de vampiros… y los lobos lo están sacando completamente de equilibrio –informó Edward a Carlisle en un murmullo veloz y tan bajo que yo, que estaba al otro lado de Edward, casi no pude oírlo-. Sulpicia está intentando visualizar una resolución diplomática… Chelsea está evaluando nuestros lazos emocionales y está sorprendida por lo fuertes que son. Los demás… -el tono de Edward se hizo bajo y amenazante-… están repartiéndose las presas. No son optimistas, los lobos son un factor que no saben cómo considerar, pero están dispuestos a matarlos a todos aprovechándose de los dones de Alec y Jane…

Algo explotó en mi interior en ese momento. No los lobos. No Jake, el primer amigo de verdad que tuve. No Quil, Embry, Seth, Paul, Jared, Sam, Leah, Colin, Brady… no ellos. Y definitivamente, no mi familia. No las personas que me habían cuidado y protegido, los que me ayudaron, me aceptaron y me enseñaron una nueva forma de vida. No ellos, y menos por la ambición sin límite de un vampiro con ínfulas de rey y juez.

No me moví en absoluto, pero por dentro yo bullía de furia. Ellos me habían protegido, ¡y ahora yo no era capaz de devolverles el gesto! ¡De qué me servía mi estúpido "escudo mental" si no podía proteger a mis seres queridos! Mi ira llegó a su pico máximo en ese momento. Todos mis músculos estaban en completa tensión, mi boca estaba inundada de veneno, mi cabeza era una sola bola de cólera…

… y esa cólera explotó del modo más extraño. Podía sentirla, la sentía fluir a través de mí como un maremoto de puro poder. Mis músculos se tensaron, y actué automáticamente. Algo explotó dentro de mí con toda la fuerza de mi mente.

El escudo saltó de mí en una burbuja de pura energía, una rápida nube de metal líquido. Latía como una cosa con vida; podía sentirlo, desde la cumbre hasta los bordes.

Ahora que lo había puesto en libertad, mi escudo explotó sus bueno cuarenta y cinco metros de mí, sin esfuerzo, tomando sólo una fracción de mi concentración. Podía sentirlo doblarse como simplemente otro músculo, obediente a mi voluntad. Lo empujé, en forma de un largo y puntiagudo oval que rodeaba a toda mi familia, lobos incluidos.

Todo bajo el escudo de hierro flexible fue de repente una parte de mí. Podía sentir la fuerza vital de todo lo que cubría al igual que los puntos de calor brillante, deslumbrantes chispas de luz, en torno a mí. Estuve segura que, con un poco de práctica, sería capaz de identificar a cada uno... en efecto, enseguida pude notar que Edward era azul intenso, y Carlisle era de un tono verde esperanza; Rosalie brillaba en rojo, en tanto Esme era de color rosado. Alice era violeta, y Jasper, celeste cielo; en tanto que Emmett era un brillante punto color amarillo.

Fruncí el ceño. Los colores me parecían muy extraños, algunos no eran los que yo habría elegido para ellos. El rojo iba muy acorde con Rosalie y el azul era perfecto para Edward, pero yo difícilmente hubiese escogido el violeta para Alice ni el amarillo para Emmett. Sin embargo, esos eran los colores que veía. Los lobos no brillaban del mismo modo que mis congéneres vampiros, sino que eran puntos de calor marronoso, con apenas pequeñas diferencias de matices de uno a otro.

Me esforcé en dejar esas consideraciones para más tarde. Apenas habían pasado dos segundos desde que yo había escuchado a Edward murmurarle a Carlisle que los miembros de la guardia se repartían mentalmente quién de ellos mataría a cuál de nosotros. Carlisle apenas estaba girando la cabeza hacia Edward para responderle.

-¿Debería intentar hablar con él? –preguntó el patriarca de la familia en voz tan baja que casi sólo movió los labios.

Edward asintió con cuidado; Carlisle cuadró los hombros, tomó aire y avanzó a paso lento y cuidadoso hacia Aro y su comitiva, que se detuvo al verlo acercarse.

-Aro, mi viejo amigo. Han pasado siglos.

Todo estuvo en un duro silencio por un largo momento. Pude sentir la tensión desbordando de Edward mientras escuchaba cómo Aro evaluaba las palabras de Carlisle. La tensión crecía a medida que los segundos pasaban. Aro caminó unos pasos más, y luego ladeó su cabeza hacia un costado. Sus lechosos ojos brillaron con curiosidad.

-Sabias palabras, Carlisle, amigo mío -susurró en su fina y tenue voz-. Parecen fuera de lugar, considerando el ejército que has montado para matarme y matar a los que quiero.

Carlisle sacudió su cabeza y extendió su mano derecha hacia delante como si no hubiera una distancia de varios metros entre ellos.

-Sólo tienes que tocar mi mano derecha para saber que esa nunca fue mi intención.

Los astutos ojos de Aro se estrecharon.

-Si tus intenciones no son atacarme ni herirme, ¿cómo es que reuniste a este ejército para recibirme? -frunció el ceño, y una sombra de tristeza cruzó sus rasgos; si era genuina o no, no podría decirlo.

-No es un ejército, Aro –corrigió Carlisle, en voz tensa, aunque cortés-. Es mi familia. Por favor, permíteme presentarte a Esme, mi esposa –Esme estuvo junto a Carlisle en un instante, sonriendo en forma amable, aunque tensa. Ambos enlazaron sus manos, en un gesto que a mí me pareció de mutuo apoyo-. Ellos –añadió Carlisle, señalándonos a los que quedábamos más atrás- son nuestros hijos.

Aro pasó la mirada por todos nosotros, desde la montaña de músculos que era Emmett hasta el reguero de cicatrices que cubría a Jasper, y eso que la mayor parte de las que tenía en los brazos y el torso quedaban cubiertas por la ropa.

-Tus hijos –repitió, con un tono de voz escéptico.

-Nuestros hijos –subrayó Carlisle-. De Esme y míos. Ellos son Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Bella y Jasper –nos presentó Carlisle, siguiendo el orden en que estábamos parados. Yo me acerqué más a Edward y Jasper se acercó más a mí, de modo de cubrir los huecos de Carlisle y Esme.

-Es una familia muy numerosa –dijo Sulpicia con voz suave y un poco curiosa, acercándose hasta quedar a la par de Aro, y poniendo su mano en la muñeca de su marido.

Yo no sabía mucho de Sulpicia. Carlisle la conocía superficialmente, pero cuando hablaba de ella era con cierta reverencia, con admiración que no manifestaba ni por Aro. Había mencionado una vez que Sulpicia era una dama en el sentido más completo del término. Parece ser que en vida humana había sido una joven romana de la época del imperio, maltratada por su brutal marido, suficientemente mayor como para ser cómodamente su padre y casi su abuelo. Pero la educación patricia estaba en ella, aún después de mil quinientos años y con una transformación en vampiro de por medio.

-Mi esposa, Sulpicia –presentó Aro, sin dejar de observarnos con un poco de recelo.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Esme –saludó Sulpicia, amable-. Me alegro mucho de volver a verte, Carlisle. Qué bueno que encontraste a más que siguen tu inusual estilo de vida.

-El gusto es mío –respondió Esme, cordial-. Me alegra que se hayan decidido a visitarnos.

-Es un placer volver a verla, Sulpicia, después de tantos años –sonrió Carlisle-. Está usted más encantadora que hace doscientos cincuenta años, si me permite la galantería.

Sulpicia sonrió con amplitud, complacida con las palabras que acaba de oír. Quien no parecía complacido, ni un poco, era Aro. Quizás fue solo impresión mía, pero me pareció que no estaba acostumbrado a no tener el control de la situación, y el que su esposa estuviese haciendo buenas migas con 'el enemigo' no lo alegraba precisamente.

-Estábamos cerca de aquí, en Portland, y Demetri nos hizo ver que no estabas tan lejos, Carlisle… sentimos curiosidad por saber qué había sido de tu persona, más aún considerando el extraño estilo de vida que llevabas ya en la época en que nos conocimos –comentó Aro, y me pareció notar que observaba los ojos color ámbar de Carlisle con atención-. La verdad, si las cosas siguen así habrá que instalar una base permanente en los Estados Unidos, nos están dando trabajo como nunca –comentó Aro en un tono casi reflexivo-. No hace mucho, tuvimos que enviar a casi toda la guardia a poner orden. Esos clanes en el sur… uno creería que sólo dos aquelarres no podían armar tanto jaleo, pero éstos dos estaban enfrentados en un odio a muerte que ríete de los Montesco y los Capuleto. Lo que hicieron en Phoenix fue un desastre.

-¡¿Phoenix?! –se me escapó un chillido antes de poder evitarlo. Me tapé la boca con ambas manos inmediatamente, pero el daño estaba hecho.

Edward pasó un brazo por mis hombros, intentando tranquilizarme, mientras los Vulturi me observaban con extrañeza.

-Sí, nuestro secreto no había estado tan expuesto en mucho tiempo, como lo estuvo a causa de esos dos clanes… pero ya erradicamos el peligro –explicó Aro, sin dejar de observarnos con atención, moviendo sus ojos extrañamente opacados, por todos los "hijos" de Carlisle y Esme-. Los exterminamos a todos, bueno, a todos los que pudimos capturar con las manos en la masa. Eran cuarenta y cinco, sumando los dos clanes, y no quedó más remedio que destruirlos a todos. Estaban preparando una batalla épica, pero los detuvimos antes que hicieran un desastre mayor… aunque en realidad el desastre ya estaba hecho.

-¿…en qué sentido? –preguntó Carlisle en voz muy baja, casi como si no estuviese seguro de querer saber o no.

-Esos idiotas, previendo un enfrentamiento, salieron a morder a cuanto ser vivo se les pusiera por delante. La transformación de estos renacidos se completó cuando los clanes originales ya estaban exterminados, y no había nadie ahí para controlarlos… -Aro negó con pesar, pero me preció que disfrutaba bastante de la audiencia de su historia-. La Guardia se pasó dos semanas limpiando Phoenix de neófitos descontrolados. Hubo que sacrificar a al menos cien, se habían vuelto completamente salvajes. El sur debería ser de lo más tranquilo ahora, salvo que regresen los que se nos escaparon, y vuelvan a empezar las revueltas… se nos escaparon unos pocos –admitió. Parecía renuente a reconocerlo-. La Guardia tenía bastante trabajo con los clanes, los neófitos… se nos habían escapado un rastreador, su pareja capaz de transmitir pensamientos, una muchacha proteica y una encantadora de serpientes. Los estamos buscando y exterminando; confiamos en encontrarlos pronto a todos. Nadie quebranta las leyes de este modo y queda impune.

-De hecho, capturamos al rastreador y su pareja, la transmisora de pensamientos, en Portland –añadió Sulpicia.

-Sí, esos dos estaban volviendo a las andadas –asintió Aro, y con una sonrisa de fingida indiferencia, añadió-. Nos llevó un poco de tiempo encontrarlos, la transmisora de pensamientos tenía un sexto sentido para escapar de quienes la buscaban. Pero dimos con ellos y eliminamos la fuente de peligro que representaban.

Los ojos de Aro se estrecharon un poco y una sonrisa extraña se posó en sus facciones. A mi lado, Edward se tensó perceptiblemente.

-Vi en las mentes de esos dos que te habían visitado recientemente, eso en gran fue parte de lo que me impulsó a querer venir a verte –le dijo Aro a Carlisle con una mirada extraña, calculadora-. Es curioso, porque esos dos, los tales James y Victoria, son responsables de la transformación de dos de los miembros de tu clan.

Intercambiamos miradas sorprendidas y leves estremecimientos. Nos llevó a todos, creo yo, exactamente medio segundo comprender a quiénes se refería Aro. Todos recordaban quién los había mordido… salvo Alice y yo.

-¿Cómo es eso? –preguntó Carlisle, tan cuidadoso como curioso.

-Parece ser que la joven Alice estaba recluida en un neuropsiquiátrico donde trabajaba un vampiro, que compartía le extraña idea de no ver a todos los seres humanos como alimento –explicó Aro, dejando en claro por el tono de voz lo extraña que le parecía esa idea-. James detectó su aroma, que como humana era delicioso… pero este otro de los nuestros, el médico, lo supo e hizo lo que estuvo a su alcance para proteger a la muchachita de una muerta segura.

-La mordió –dijo Esme en voz baja. No era una pregunta.

-Exacto. Según parece, el cuerpo humano de ella había recibido tantos electrochoques que apenas se enteró de nada. Pero James se desquitó matando al creador de la joven antes que la transformación de la chica se completara… ¡qué curioso que justo fuese a parar a este clan! –se asombró Aro-. De modo que, si bien no la mordió él, fue indirectamente responsable de su transformación.

-¿Y Victoria…? –comenzó Esme, pero se le quebró la voz antes de completar la pregunta.

-Ah, eso fue un trabajo bastante sucio –frunció la nariz Aro-. Atacó a la joven –me señaló con un gesto de la mano- por la espalda, le mordió la nuca y la dejó tirada… Sólo estaba intentando crear un nuevo neófito, y lo irónico es que fue el último humano que Victoria mordió antes de buscar a su pareja, James, y huir de la ciudad. Si se hubiese decidido a huir de la ciudad media hora antes, Bella probablemente todavía sería mortal.

Tomé aire profundamente, mientras Edward me sujetaba en un apretado abrazo que yo estaba necesitando con todas mis fuerzas. Sentí la mano de Alice sobre mi hombro, y pronto ella se unió también al abrazo, junto a Jasper, que intentó confortarnos con un poco de tranquilidad y paz. Emmett y Rosalie se unieron al abrazo poco después, sin decir nada. No hacía falta.

Mi misterioso origen estaba explicado por fin, al igual que el de Alice. Al menos, ahora ambas sabíamos qué era lo que nos había precipitado a una vida que no elegimos, pero decidimos vivir. Por mi cabeza resonó vagamente lo dicho por Aro al final: "si se hubiese decidido a huir de la ciudad media hora antes, Bella probablemente todavía sería mortal." Sacudí mi cabeza. Con mi mala suerte como humana, lo más probable sería que me hubiese alcanzado una bala perdida del tiroteo o que me atacara un neófito descontrolado…

De cualquier manera, ésa era una bifurcación en el tiempo que yo no estaba viviendo. Dado que yo no era Ts'ui Pên, el creador de Xiu, que vivía todas las existencias posibles, tendría que limitarme a hacer lo mejor posible con la bifurcación que me había tocando. Tras un fuerte apretón, me deshice del abrazo de Edward. Ya estaba bien, y no estuve dispuesta a mostrarme débil frente a los Vulturi.

-Oh, ¡pero qué descortés de mi parte! –rió Esme de pronto, con una pizca de histeria-. ¿Por qué no pasan a casa, nos sentamos y conversamos? Ésta parece ser una charla muy larga.

Aro la miró un poco sorprendido, como si acaba de caer en la cuenta que ella estaba allí. Sulpicia, en cambio, no había dejado la sonrisa cortés, y se dirigió a Esme con naturalidad.

-En verdad es una larga historia, pero creo que estaremos más cómodos aquí afuera…

-Ejem, si es por la presencia de los lobos, ellos están aquí en calidad de aliados –explicó Carlisle-. Aro, si aceptaras tomar mi mano y comprobarlo… Ninguno de nosotros tiene intenciones de agredirte, ni a tu esposa, ni a nadie de tu guardia –aseguró Carlisle, tendiéndole la mano derecha a Aro, nuevamente.

La tan mentada guardia pareció un poco recelosa ante las palabras de Carlisle, pero Sulpicia otra vez otra vez tomó la mano de su marido, ésta vez con expresión ansiosa. Recordando la capacidad de Aro de captar los pensamientos a partir del contacto físico, eso significaba que Sulpicia estaba intentando hacerle saber algo urgentemente.

Tras dudarlo un poco Aro, él y Carlisle avanzaron cada uno varios pasos, hasta acabar frente a frente. Aro extendió la mano derecha, y capté a último momento que Carlisle aún estaba bajo mi escudo. Quité el escudo de él, aunque no me gustó en absoluto tener que hacerlo. Por suerte, Aro se movía tan lenta y precavidamente que me dio tiempo a retraer mi escudo, aunque lo dejé listo, preparado para proteger a Carlisle a la menor señal agresiva.

Tanto Carlisle como Aro estaban completamente inmóviles y tensos mientras sus manos parecían unidas. Pasaron casi tres minutos, tres de los minutos más largos de mi vida, en los cuales se jugaba la absolución o condenación de mi familia y mis amigos. Yo sabía que Aro tenía algunos siglos de recuerdos que revisar en la cabeza de Carlisle y que lógicamente le llevaría tiempo, pero aún así esos minutos se me hicieron eternos.

-Extraordinario –musitó Aro por fin, un poco sobrecogido, liberando la mano de Carlisle-. Completamente extraordinario…

Edward se relajó levemente a mi lado, y hasta se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. Por si acaso, yo me apresuré a volver a cubrir a Carlisle con mi escudo, y me aseguré que cubriera también a Esme. Sólo por las dudas, claro.

-Vaya, y pensar que cuando nos conocimos, estabas seguro de que no poseías ningún poder excepcional –musitó Aro, observando a Carlisle con una mezcla de sospecha y admiración-. Pensar que te dejé ir…

A lo último lo dijo casi en tono de queja, como si se reprochara a sí mismo. Sulpicia miró con atención a su marido, como limitándose a esperar que él le informara, pero sin rebajarse a preguntarle.

-Aro, con todo respeto, nuestros puntos de vista eran irreconciliables, y creo que siguen siéndolo –le recordó Carlisle con suavidad-. Me hubiese ido tarde o temprano.

-Hubiésemos podido hacer concesiones… -musitó Aro, todavía reflexivo.

-Me halaga que de pronto mi compañía te parezca tan interesante, pero no, gracias –repuso Carlisle con amabilidad, pero firmeza-. No aspiro al tipo de gloria que me proporcionaría el pertenecer a la guardia.

-¿Qué hay de tus hijos? ¿O tu esposa? –preguntó Aro de pronto, entornando un poco los ojos-. ¿Te opondrías a que alguno de ellos se nos uniera?

-Tal como acabas de decir, son mis hijos y mi esposa, no mis propiedades –repuso Carlisle con tranquilidad-. Si alguno de ellos quisiera unirse a la guardia, yo no se lo prohibiría. Aunque sí me tomaría la libertad de darles un consejo.

-¿Qué tipo de consejo? –preguntó Sulpicia.

-Que lo piensen muy bien –respondió Carlisle, paseando su mirada por todos nosotros, con su calma habitual-. Tanto el quedarse a mi lado, como el unirse a la guardia, son decisiones muy serias, que los afectarán de un modo quizás irreversible. Les diría que sopesen muy bien las ventajas y desventajas de cualquiera de las dos opciones… y que respeto su decisión, cualquiera que sea. Por favor, no se sientan presionados por mí para quedarse, si es irse lo que quieren. El que yo no desee llevar ese tipo de vida no quiere decir que se los prohíba. Pero desde luego son bienvenidos de quedarse, no quiero expulsarlos tampoco. Son personas libres, piénsenlo bien y elijan con inteligencia.

-Sabias palabras –murmuró Aro-. ¿Qué me dicen, jóvenes? Sus extraordinarios poderes les asegurarían un lugar privilegiado en la guardia, sin duda… ¡Los suyos son poderes dignos de la nobleza, y en nobleza los convierte la pertenencia a la guardia! –noté que mientras hablaba su mirada se detenía especialmente en Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, e inexplicablemente, en mí. Edward y Emmett también se ganaron miradas apreciativas, pero no tanto como los demás.

Los miembros de la guardia, en tanto, parecían bastante enojados ante la idea que Aro estuviese tan ansioso por convencernos de que nos uniéramos a ellos. Jane y Alec nos fulminaban con la mirada; Chelsea tenía los ojos entornados, evaluadores. Felix y Demetri estaban tan escrupulosamente inexpresivos que debían estar bullendo de emociones contradictorias interiormente. Sólo Renata seguía mirando la espalda de Aro con devoción, inquieta al saberlo desprotegido, o eso me pareció.

-Rosalie, ¿puedo llamarte Rosalie, verdad? Rosalie, el tuyo es un don extraordinario –insistió Aro, con voz suave, acariciante, mientras se comía a Rose con los ojos. No era una mirada lasciva, sino escrutadora-. ¿Quisieras unirte a nosotros? No tienes por qué cambiar tu dieta, respetaríamos los… gustos de tu clan –prometió Aro, haciendo una mueca al hablar de los "gustos" de los Cullen-. Nuestra misión es la de hacer justicia, de asegurarnos que no haya inequidades. ¿Quisieras ayudarnos? ¿Y qué hay de ti, Alice? –Alice abrió grandes los ojos, mientras Aro seguía hablando-. Tu don es maravillosamente útil, ¡podríamos anticipar los conflictos, intervenir antes de que se deba llegar a una situación de guerra! ¡Jasper! –Jasper se encogió con recelo cuando Aro se dirigió directamente a él-. No tendrías necesidad de luchar si no quieres, ¡basta que nos confirmes los sentimientos de culpa o no de los involucrados en los conflictos! Bella, querida joven, serías una verdadera princesa en la corte –me tensé ante su promesa, inquieta. No era eso lo que yo quería-. ¿No querrías ayudar a los encargados de hacer justicia, a quienes se preocupan por que los vampiros ataquen gente? ¿No nos ayudarías a que más casos como el tuyo puedan evitarse? Edward, muchacho –Edward se tensó como el arco de un violín-, tu don sí que es _práctico_. ¿No quisieras ponerlo al servicio de la justicia? Emmett –el más fornido de los Cullen apretó un poco los puños-, un luchador nato como es tu caso, ya que vas a pelear, ¿no quisieras que sea por una buena causa? ¡Y Esme, por último, pero no por eso menos importante, más bien al contrario! –Esme se sobresaltó visiblemente cuando los lechosos ojos de Aro se posaron en ella-. ¿No te gustaría ayudarnos, con tus inusuales poderes, a descubrir la culpabilidad o inocencia de un acusado? ¡Sería el modo más rápido y limpio de hacer justicia! ¡Uno casi infalible! Carlisle, mi querido amigo, por favor piénsalo. ¡Tu clan tiene tanto que dar, tanto que ofrecer! –la leve sonrisa cortés de Carlisle se volvió una mueca.

-Gracias por su oferta, pero ya tuve guerra suficiente para toda una existencia –respondió Jasper, cauteloso.

-No, gracias –contestó Alice, amable-. Si Jasper no va, no me interesa. Y mi don es mucho más falible de lo que parece.

-Muy considerado de su parte, pero eso no es para mí –declinó Emmett-. Una lucha por deporte no es lo mismo que apostarse la vida.

-Gracias, pero no –se negó Rosalie-. Creo en otro tipo de justicia.

Antes que Edward pudiese responder, sentí de pronto un aleteo en la parte superior de mi escudo. No era doloroso, sino más bien molesto, cosquilleante. El mismo aleteo se repitió a los costados, como una polilla atraída por una luz. A mi lado, Edward se tensó otra vez.

-¿Qué…? –preguntó en voz baja, sin comprender.

-Chelsea, por favor, apreciaría que dejaras de intentar manipular a mi familia –le pidió Carlisle con toda educación, pero también con más frialdad en su voz de la que yo había oído nunca-. Si no es mucho pedir, por favor déjalos tomar la decisión por sí mismos.

La que yo ya había identificado como Chelsea abrió enormes los ojos, y el aleteo cesó. Aro y Sulpicia miraron de Carlisle a Chelsea y de regreso a nuestra familia con expresiones desconcertadas. Acto seguido, un fortísimo pinchazo hirió mi escudo en el sitio en que estaba Carlisle. Me tomó tan de sorpresa que me doblé sobre mí misma, jadeando. Edward me sujetó de inmediato, y también Jasper me sostuvo al otro lado, preocupado. Yo estaba más concentrada en mantener el escudo que en evitar caerme.

-Jane, por favor, ¿qué tal si dejas de herir a Bella? –gruñó Edward, sosteniéndome-. No estás ayudando a que unirnos a la guardia nos parezca una buena opción.

-Yo no estaba atacándola a ella… -musitó Jane, antes de callarse abruptamente.

-Estaba atacándome a mí –murmuró Carlisle, atónito-. ¿Cómo es que…?

Mientras todos estaban todavía intercambiando miradas confusas y sorprendidas, algo nuevo tocó mi escudo. Era una especie de niebla blanquecina, dulzona y densa, casi empalagosa, extrañamente fría. Por primera vez me pude hacer una idea de lo que sería el olor de los vampiros para Jake y su jauría.

La extraña niebla trepó por el escudo, sin dañarlo, pero sin poder penetrarlo tampoco. Al hacerlo, dejó expuesto el colosal tamaño del escudo, que hasta a mí me tomó por sorpresa. Los lobos gimotearon un poco y se alejaron del borde, recelosos. No puedo culparlos, un solitario rayo de luz de luna se filtró en ese momento por entre las nubes, como enviado a propósito para causar un efecto casi cinematográfico, y la verdad es que hizo parecerlo todo más impresionante de lo que ya de por sí era.

Las miradas de toda mi familia se centraron en mí, y no pude evitar una sonrisa orgullosa. Me erguí más, sintiéndome importante como nunca antes. Edward apretó más su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, mientras me dirigía una sonrisa gigantesca.

-Vaya, parece que tu neófita hija… o nuera, o como quieras verlo… tiene más dones de los que sabías –murmuró Aro, atónito.

-Cada día, una novedad –asintió Carlisle, igual de sorprendido, aunque casi enseguida mostró una enorme sonrisa en mi dirección, admirado y curioso. Esme también estaba radiante, y la alegría y el orgullo que se reflejaba en los ojos de ellos dos fue toda una caricia para mi alma, o lo que sea que los vampiros tengamos.

La niebla se retiró poco a poco de mi escudo. Me pareció ver muecas de furia en las caras de Jane y Alec, sus aniñados rostros distorsionados por la cólera.

-Bella, querida, tu don es completamente sorprendente, y muy poderoso –dijo Sulpicia, dirigiéndose directamente a mí, lo cual me tomó de sorpresa, y por las caras a mi alrededor, parecía que no solo a mí-. ¿Estás segura de que puedes manejarlo? ¿Estás segura que no perderás el control?

Algo muy raro pasó mientras Sulpicia me hablaba. Casi podía ver a sus dulces palabras viajando hacia mis oídos, pero cuando atravesaban mi escudo, sentí algo extraño, desagradable, quedándose enganchado en él, como se queda la nata en un colador cuando se filtra la leche…

Era eso. Mi escudo trabajaba también como filtro de su poder, que era el de confundir con palabras, de hacer dudar. Las palabras llegaban a mí, pero desprovistas del poder del que salían empapadas de la boca de Sulpicia.

-Sí, señora, estoy segura de estar haciéndolo bien –le respondí, respetuosa, pero sin poder dejar de ser un poco irónica al añadir-. Gracias por su preocupación.

Contrariamente a lo que había esperado, Sulpicia sonrió enormemente, mientras Aro se quedaba en blanco. La guardia se agitó, nerviosa.

-¡Qué joven tan asombrosa! –exclamó Sulpicia; su sonrisa parecía honesta-. ¿Todos están bendecidos con dones tan poderosos? ¿Cuál es el tuyo, Esme?

Esme dudó un momento, pero Aro ya debía saberlo de todos modos, por lo que compuso una sonrisa y respondió.

-El mío es encontrar los recuerdos en la mente de alguien. Puedo obligar a quien quiera a rememorar todo tipo de hechos de su vida… excepto por Bella, a ella no puedo afectarla –sonrió Esme, un poco dudosa, y Sulpicia sonrió de regreso, animándola-. También puedo manipular los recuerdos, a partir de los que ya están en la mente de alguien, y crear otros nuevos.

-¿Podrías demostrarme cómo? –Sulpicia estaba ansiosa-. Busca en mi mente… mi boda con Aro –indicó.

Esme se acercó hasta quedar a un paso escaso de ella. Ambas mujeres tenían casi la misma estatura, Sulpicia era unos centímetros más alta que Esme, pero mi madre/suegra podía verla a los ojos sin problemas, por lo que se puso manos a la obra enseguida. Dudé un momento si debía quitar el escudo de Esme, pero ya Sulpicia soltó un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa, y Esme la estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos. Aro tomó la mano de su esposa de inmediato, no sé si tanto para apoyarla como para no perderse un momento de lo que Esme les estaba haciendo revivir. Al cabo de medio minuto Esme apartó la mirada, y Sulpicia parpadeó, como intentando aclarar sus pensamientos.

-Esme, querida, ¡eso sí que es impactante! –elogió Sulpicia-. Nunca antes había visto algo así… y quédate tranquila respecto a lo otro. No fue nunca algo sensual.

-Lo lamento, no pude resistirme de echar un vistazo –se disculpó Esme-. Curiosidad, supongo.

-Esme aprovechó a mirar un par de recuerdos de Sulpicia sobre cuando conoció a Carlisle –nos explicó Edward en voz muy baja-. Él habla con tanta admiración de Sulpicia, que Esme no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celosa.

Sin embargo, a juzgar por cómo Esme y Sulpicia se sonreían en ese momento, las dos parecían grandes amigas antes que rivales celosas. Carlisle sonrió también antes de besar con suavidad la frente de Esme.

-Te amo -le dijo a Esme en voz baja-. Sulpicia es una gran mujer, pero nunca sentí otra cosa que respeto por ella.

Sulpicia asintió, sonriendo divertida. Quien no parecía divertido era Aro, a juzgar por su cara. No aparentaba estar acostumbrado a no tener el control de la situación, y todo eso de los celos de Esme por una hipotética relación entre Carlisle y Sulpicia no lo tenía ni remotamente feliz.

-Carlisle, mi joven amigo, el clan que constituiste aquí es verdaderamente impresionante… por no hablar de tu alianza con los cambiadores de forma, que se llaman licántropos a sí mismos… impresionante –empezó a murmurar Aro en voz baja, casi ensimismado, con la mano de Sulpicia aún entre las suyas-. Me pregunto…

Sus ojos se trasladaron inesperadamente a Jacob, el lobo más grande y peludo de entre todos los que estaban ahí, y en lugar de la repugnancia con la que los demás Volturi miraban el lobo gigante, los ojos se llenaron con un anhelo que yo no comprendí.

-No funciona de esa manera -dijo Edward de inmediato desde el lugar en que estaba, la cuidadosa neutralidad abandonó de repente su tono y lo volvió áspero.

-Sólo un pensamiento errante -dijo Aro, evaluando abiertamente a Jacob y, a continuación, sus ojos se trasladaron lentamente a través de las dos líneas de hombres lobos a nuestros costados.

-Ellos no nos pertenecen, Aro. Ellos no siguen nuestras órdenes. Ellos están aquí porque ellos quieren estar –insistió Carlisle, que también estaba tenso.

Un gruñido bajo y amenazante salió entre las líneas de hombres lobo, como una advertencia.

-Aunque ellos parecen estar bastante conectados contigo -dijo Aro, paseando la mirada por los lobos y de regreso a Carlisle-. Y tu familia. Lealtad -su voz acariciaba suavemente la palabra-. Un don tan precioso, y tan raro…

-Ellos están comprometidos a proteger la vida humana, Aro. Eso hace que sean capaces de coexistir con nosotros, pero apenas contigo. A no ser que quieras repensar tu estilo de vida –comentó Carlisle con intención. Aro se rió alegremente.

-Sólo un pensamiento errante –repitió-. Sabes como es. Ninguno de nosotros puede totalmente controlar nuestros deseos subconscientes.

-Realmente sé como es –dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa tensa-. Pero…

-Sabemos la diferencia entre un pensamiento y la clase con un propósito detrás de él –dijo Edward con una mueca-. Nunca podría funcionar, Aro.

La inmensa cabeza de Jacob se volvió en dirección a Edward, y un débil gimoteo se resbaló de entre sus dientes.

-Está cautivado con la idea de... perros guardianes –murmuró Edward.

Hubo un segundo de silencio sepulcral, y luego el sonido de los gruñidos furiosos que salían de la jauría entera que llenaba el claro gigantesco. Hubo un fuerte ladrido de mando, de Jake probablemente, y la denuncia rompió en ominoso silencio.

-Supongo que eso responde a mi pregunta –dijo Aro, riendo de nuevo-. Han escogido su lado, entregado sus lealtades. Eso sólo los hace más fascinantes…

Sulpicia apretó la mano de su marido entre las suyas, y la cara de Aro se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa, que no lo hacía parecer más agraciado, sino sólo más peligroso.

Edward y Carlisle jadearon a la par. Lo que sea que Aro estuviese pensando, los había sobresaltado muchísimo.

-Aro, Sulpicia, ¡no pueden tomar una decisión de esa envergadura los dos solos! –siseó Carlisle, alterado-. ¡Al menos, consúltenlo con los demás…!

-Oh, no creo que se nieguen –opinó Aro, casi divertido ante la desesperación de su interlocutor.

-Es una excelente idea –lo apoyó Sulpicia-. Estoy segura que los demás estarán de acuerdo. Marco no se opondrá, nunca lo hace. Cayo aceptará cuando por fin consigamos hacerle comprender que es una solución perfecta…

-Sigue habiendo un problema, ¡yo no quiero! –protestó Carlisle, que parecía asustado-. Estoy feliz con mi vida, no aspiro a eso. Si fuese eso lo que busco, me hubiese quedado con la guardia hace mucho, ¡y no lo hice!

-Al menos, consúltalo con los demás –sugirió Aro con cierto retintín en la voz.

-Es cierto –asintió Carlisle, más tranquilo-. No es una decisión solo mía. Si nos permiten…

-Faltaba más –sonrió Aro, amable. Sulpicia sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Carlisle casi arrastró a Esme de regreso junto al resto de la familia, donde Edward tenía la mandíbula muy apretada. Los demás, Esme incluida, nos moríamos de curiosidad por saber qué demonios estaba pasando. Revisé mi escudo, que seguía firme en su lugar, sólo por si ésa era una maniobra de distracción.

-Jacob, por favor, acércate –le indicó Carlisle, todavía con el rostro algo descompuesto, aunque mucho más tranquilo que hacía un momento-. Esto también te atañe.

Jake se acercó trotando lentamente, su rostro de lobo lo suficientemente expresivo como para mostrar curiosidad.

-Aro tiene una propuesta… mejor dicho, es idea de Sulpicia, aunque Aro está convencido que se le ocurrió a él –comenzó Carlisle, tenso, en voz muy baja-. Comprendió que no puede convencernos de unirnos a sus fuerzas, y que no puede destruirnos tampoco, por lo que tiene una nueva propuesta que hacernos, una que, eso cree él, no vamos a rechazar –tomó aire profundamente antes de soltar la bomba-. Quiere nombrarnos los Guardianes del Orden en el continente americano, mientras él y el resto de los Vulturi se quedan con Europa, Asia, Oceanía y África. Nos ceden el poder de mando en toda América, desde el Ártico hasta la Antártida. Nos reconocen como sus iguales, y esperan que podamos colaborar y trabajar juntos en armonía… a cambio de que no los destronemos.

-¿Quieren que nos convirtamos en los Vulturi de América? –tartamudeó Esme, atónita.

-Algo así –confirmó Carlisle-. Los lobos los tienen aterrorizados, y creen que ni regresando con toda la guardia y más luchadores podrían derrotarnos… por lo que prefieren delegarnos ellos parte de su poder, a arriesgarse a combatir con nosotros y perder por completo. Mejor una pequeña merma que una gran derrota.

Nos quedamos todos inmóviles. No sé ellos, pero yo jamás hubiese esperado algo así. ¿Acaso tomar la mano de Carlisle y husmear en todo sus recuerdos no le había dejado suficientemente en claro a Aro que no era ese tipo de gloria o poder al que aspiraba la familia Cullen?

-Es una decisión muy seria –musitó Esme-. ¿Están decididos a castigarnos si no aceptamos?

-No sé, pero no parece algo imposible –admitió Carlisle.

-¿Entonces están obligándonos a aceptar pese a que no queremos? –gruñó Rosalie.

-¡Ataquémoslos, eso debería ser una respuesta bastante clara! –sugirió Emmett.

-Quizás lo mejor sería ganar tiempo para pensarlo bien –sugirió Jasper, pensativo-. Aceptar o rechazar sin sopesar muy bien las opciones no parece prudente.

Carlisle y Jasper intercambiaron una mirada, y si bien usualmente yo no los veía muy compenetrados ni actuando como padre e hijo, en ese momento sus pensamientos me parecieron casi sincronizados: Jasper acababa de echar mano al consejo que Carlisle nos había dado en general un rato antes.

-Entonces, ¿les pedimos tiempo para evaluar a conciencia los alcances y las implicancias de lo que acaban de proponernos? –preguntó Carlisle, mirando de un rostro a otro en busca de aceptación o rechazo de su propuesta.

Esme asintió de inmediato, al igual que Jasper, Alice y Edward. Emmett, que seguía mirando con anhelo a Demetri, asintió con expresión sufrida, aceptando que había perdido la oportunidad de medir sus fuerzas con el otro, al menos por ahora. Rosalie apretó los dientes y asintió. Era obvio que ardía, y perdón por el mal juego de palabras, en ganas de hacer arder a algunos de ellos. Yo asentí también, y junto a mí, Jacob asintió con la cabeza también.

-Bien –dijo Carlisle, más tenso que antes-. Jacob, por favor, ven conmigo a anunciarles nuestra decisión.

Jacob trotó junto a Carlisle, creando un contraste de lo más extraño: el vampiro, blanco y rubio, caminando tranquilamente junto al enorme lobo rojizo y peludo.

-Aro, Sulpicia. Mi familia y la jauría, tomaron una decisión –comenzó Carlisle, en voz clara, pero cautelosa-. Consideramos que esto que nos ofrecen en un honor y un privilegio muy grande, y por eso mismo algo que no se puede tomar a la ligera. Necesitamos tiempo para evaluar qué decisión tomar, y si estamos capacitados para hacernos cargo de una responsabilidad tan grande –Jacob, convertido en lobo, asintió.

Aro pareció satisfecho, como si ésa fuese la decisión que había estado esperando. Sulpicia parecía más bien sorprendida, como si no se estuviese esperando una maniobra evasiva. La guardia profirió una mezcla de gruñidos y silbidos, me dio la impresión que protestaban contra la dilación en la toma de la decisión final.

-Una sabia decisión –aprobó Aro, sus ojos lechosos aún se movían ansiosos de uno a otro de nosotros. Edward gruñó en respuesta a algún pensamiento de Aro, y rodeó mi cintura con uno de sus brazos, apretadamente.

-Nosotros también debemos consultarlo con los demás –señaló Sulpicia, colocando su mano en el codo de su marido-. Hasta pronto, espero. Fue un placer volver a verte, Carlisle, y conocer a tu encantadora familia. ¿Permitirías a tu esposa que nos visite?

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella? –preguntó Carlisle con una sonrisa un poco forzada-. Está justo frente a ti.

-Esme, querida, ¿te gustaría visitarme en Volterra? Estoy segura que a Athenodora, esposa de Cayo, le encantará conocerte –siguió diciendo Sulpicia, sonriente-. Me gustaría saber más sobre este particular estilo de vida que sigues junto a tu familia.

-Me encantará, Sulpicia, pero quizás más adelante –declinó Esme-. Por el momento estamos un poco ocupados, cuidando entre todos la adaptación de Bella. Pero por favor ven a visitarnos cuando gustes, y trae a quien quieras. Eres bienvenida.

-Lo mismo aplica a ti, Aro –añadió Carlisle-. Las visitas amistosas son siempre bienvenidas.

-Ah, Carlisle, mi querido amigo, alguna vez tendré que tomarme una largas vacaciones y pasar un tiempo largo junto a ti. ¡Tanto que aprender, tantas cosas inusuales! Después de un par de milenios, creí que lo había visto todo, ¡pero aún consigues sorprenderme! –una expresión anhelante se le escapó a Aro al observar a mi familia, pero la codicia quedó enmascarada por el miedo cuando su mirada se posó en los lobos. Jake le mostró los dientes, largos y afilados como cuchillos-. ¡Sorprendente, tan sorprendente…! Lealtad, amistad, amor, ¡quién lo diría! Alianzas que no hubiese creído posibles, ¡es tan sorprendente tu clan… tu familia…! Adiós, adiós, mis queridos, ¡hasta pronto!

Sin darnos siquiera tiempo a pensar una respuesta, Aro y Sulpicia se giraron velozmente y, seguidos del resto de la guardia, que no se contuvo de echarnos miradas de desprecio, salieron corriendo a toda velocidad.

.

-Todavía no me puedo creer del todo que lo Vulturi ya estuvieron aquí, que nos hicieron una oferta tan extraña, que vivimos para contarlo y que ellos acabaron casi huyendo –musitaba yo esa noche, cómodamente acurrucada en brazos de Edward-. ¡Es tan surrealista…!

-Tampoco es el tipo de desenlace que yo había considerado, ni por un instante, pero debo decir que a grandes rasgos no está mal –opinó Edward, la mirada fija en el cielorraso-. Estamos todos y estamos vivos, eso ya es más de lo que en algún momento me atrevía a esperar.

Ahora que las cosas estaban en calma, o al menos en la sensación de eufórica calma posterior al saber que, si jugábamos bien nuestras cartas, teníamos grandes posibilidades de salir con vida, Edward y yo otra vez estábamos en mi habitación, en mi cama, sin fingir dormir esta vez, sino conversando en voz muy baja, repasando por centésima vez lo que habíamos vivido esa misma tarde.

Por supuesto que ni bien fue seguro que los Vulturi se habían retirado, _se habían ido_, y no pensaban regresar de inmediato a masacrarnos, estalló la alegría y felicidad. Hubo abrazos, besos, chillidos, achuchones a los lobos, aullidos de victoria de nuestros aliados cuadrúpedos. De algún modo tácito todos estuvieron de acuerdo, una vez que Alice confirmó que los Vulturi subían a un avión y luego los vio desembarcando en Florencia, en tomarnos el resto de la noche libre y dejar las discusiones más serias para el día siguiente.

Los chicos de La Push regresaron a sus casas, tras reafirmar el pacto de amistad y mutua ayuda entre ellos y los Cullen, y de prometerle a Esme que se dejarían caer por allí de vez en cuando a saludarla y a comer una porción de torta (o una torta entera, si tenían hambre suficiente).

Emmett y Rosalie se fueron a bailar a un lugar de moda en Port Angels, Rose estaba deseando tirar abajo unas cuantas autoestimas. Jasper y Alice se perdieron por ahí, sin darle mayores explicaciones a nadie de a dónde iban. Esme y Carlisle se quedaron en su casa, tumbados en el sofá, disfrutando que no había prisas para nada ni nadie dependía de ellos por esa noche. Yo tuve que volver a casa a dormir para guardar las apariencias, y desde luego Edward fue conmigo, aunque Charlie no lo supiera.

-Es increíble esta sensación de victoria –murmuró Edward en mi oído, antes de detenerse en seco. Sus palabras, aunque dichas sin esa intención, enviaron mi mente en una dirección distinta, o no tanto.

Victoria. Yo no había desperdiciado mucho tiempo pensando en ella, como tampoco apenas había pensado en James, en Laurent o en Xiu. Saber que había sido ella quien me había mordido, quien me había catapultado a esta vida, y sólo por su afán de reunir un ejército en el que yo era una peón más, dispuesto en primera fila para morir en una guerra que no era la mía, me hacía sentir muy extraña, sobre todo considerando que a la par de saber que había sido ella quien me transformó, supe que había muerto.

-Estoy bien -murmuré-. Me hubiese gustado que Victoria no lo hiciera, pero si no fuese vampiro, difícilmente te hubieses fijado en mí… y aún en caso que lo hicieras, las cosas habrían sido imposiblemente difíciles.

Por mi mente desfiló la posibilidad de conocer a Edward siendo yo humana. Mi primera y más segura convicción fue que no sería suficientemente buena para él, y la segunda, que aún en el improbable caso que yo le gustara de todos modos, esa sería una situación peligrosa en extremo para mí. Edward estaría siempre tentado de beber mi sangre, siempre teniendo que tener un terrible cuidado para no herirme, ¡los humanos son tan frágiles! Es más, si yo hubiese seguido siendo humana, probablemente me hubiese muerto en el accidente de Tyler: sin fuerza sobrehumana para detener ese auto, yo sin duda estaría criando malvas en el cementerio de Forks.

-No es el ser vampiro en sí lo que no soporto –intenté explicarle-. Sino el que las cosas se hayan dado de esta manera. Si me hubiese convertido en el seno de tu familia, contenida, sabiendo qué esperar del Cambio, con alguien que me explicara las reglas y la alternativa en alimentación… me hubiese ahorrado muchas muertes, mucho dolor, mucho sentimiento de culpa. Me gustaría que hubiese sido tu veneno el que marque mi cuerpo, no el de una perfecta desconocida. Sé que para fines prácticos no importa, es sólo que soy una romántica empedernida.

-Eres mi maravillosa Bella, la que nos salvó a todos el pellejo hoy –sonrió Edward, admirado y feliz-. La que casi le causa un susto de muerte a Aro, la que se ganó el respeto de Sulpicia. ¡La heroína!

-Bah, lo del escudo fue pura desesperación –intenté dejarlo en claro-. No fue nada premeditado. Ni siquiera sabía que podía hacerlo hasta que… lo hice.

-Eso sólo te hace más maravillosa –Edward sonreía como un maníaco-. Ahora todo estará bien –prometió, antes de inclinarse a besarme.

Los besos de Edward eran algo de lo que yo nunca tendría suficiente. Este beso, igual que tantos otros, fue aumentando de intensidad hasta que, en la mejor parte, Edward se apartó, jadeando un poco.

-Edward, ¿recuerdas nuestra conversación esa noche en que acordamos casarnos cuando yo acabe la carrera? –le dije de pronto, decidida a decirle algo que me daba vueltas por la cabeza desde hacía un par de días, pero no había sido el momento apropiado para decirlo antes.

-¡Cómo no recordarla! –suspiró él con satisfacción-. Negocié una reducción de más de 270 años en el tiempo que falta para hacerte mi esposa. Es mi mayor logro en términos de diplomacia desde que logré que Emmett dejara de pensar en Rosalie en ropa interior cuando estaba cerca de mí… y eso fue hace cincuenta años, cuando la ropa interior femenina todavía cubría mucho más que ahora.

-Edward, tengo una objeción a tu afirmación sobre que tu alma está perdida.

-Soy todo oídos –sonrió Edward, interesado-, más allá de que no esté probado aún si tengo un alma o no.

-¿Te interesa lo que estoy por decirte o no? –le pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, claro. Te escucho.

-Bien. Es esto: decías que tu alma está perdida porque mataste gente, mentiste, etcétera. Pero, ¿no se supone que el humano es pecador por naturaleza? Está en él, es parte de él. Ya sabes, el pecado original y todo eso –hice un gesto de la mano, intentado simplificar-. Todos somos indignos de ir al Cielo, y sólo porque Dios es bueno, paciente y comprensivo es que tenemos esperanzas. Un cristiano añadiría que es gracias a que Jesús murió por nosotros que tenemos siquiera un atisbo de posibilidades, porque si fuese por nuestros méritos, vamos todos fritos. No es por mérito, sino por fe, por lo que nos salvamos o no. Por lo tanto, estás mucho más cerca de salvarte que yo, que ni siquiera creo.

-"El que creyere y fuere bautizado será salvo, pero el que no creyere será condenado"… "Les aseguro que hay más alegría en el Cielo por un pecador que se arrepiente, que por noventa y nueve justos que no necesitan convertirse" –musitó Edward, quizás citando un pasaje bíblico. Al menos, a mí me sonó a Biblia. [N/A: los pasajes bíblicos que cita Edward corresponde a San Marcos 16:16, versión Reina-Valera, y a San Lucas 15:7, versión Dios Habla Hoy]

-¿Ves? –le dije, segura de mí misma-. Por favor, no te arrepientas de todo, o te irás al Cielo solito. Sé que soy egoísta, pero no puedo evitarlo; saber que vas a salvarte y yo, no, me vuelve peor de lo que soy.

-Bella, el único Cielo que puedo imaginar, es uno que te incluye –murmuró Edward, muy suavemente-. Y todavía no está probado si tenemos alma o no. Todo esto es precaución…

-Tengo una solución perfecta. No vamos a morirnos nunca, y listo –propuse, muy convencida.

-Es un plan impecable. No entiendo cómo no se me ocurrió –suspiró Edward teatralmente.

El resto de la noche transcurrió muy tranquilo. Habíamos tenido nervios y angustia suficientes para un largo tiempo, y ninguno de los dos tenía más ganas de hablar de temas profundos ni del futuro. Sólo nos quedamos tumbados, abrazados, sin decir ni hacer nada, disfrutando el estar juntos y a salvo.

.

A media mañana del día siguiente estábamos otra vez en casa Cullen, reunidos en el comedor, que a estas alturas ya deberíamos empezar a llamar sala de conferencias. Carlisle ocupaba la cabecera de la mesa, con Esme a su derecha y Jasper, que sonreía con tranquilidad, a su izquierda. Alice estaba al otro lado de Jasper, con la misma expresión en la cara que un gato que acaba de zamparse un gran tazón de nata (las ropas nuevísimas que vestía toda la familia posiblemente tenían algo que ver). A continuación de Esme estaba Edward, y yo junto a él. A mi lado estaba Rosalie, con Emmett junto a ella. Ambos tenían idénticas sonrisas satisfechas. Estaba bastante claro que todos ellos habían aprovechado la noche para divertirse y relajarse, después de las semanas de tensión y angustia.

-¿Deberíamos esperar a Jacob? –se preguntó Carlisle.

-Primero debatamos esto entre nosotros –sugirió Alice-. Jacob por supuesto tiene voz y voto en este asunto, pero resolvamos primero a nivel vampiros qué hacer.

-Corríjanme si me equivoco, pero ¿no se supone que los chuchos están para defender la reserva, no para salir a cazar vampiros por ahí? –preguntó Rosalie con una mueca-. En teoría ni siquiera tendrían por qué haberse aliado con nosotros, es sólo que les parecimos el mal menor. Eso, y que la mascota de la familia, alias Jacob Black, les lavó el cerebro para ayudarnos.

-Rosalie –la amonestó Carlisle levemente-. Jacob es un amigo, no una mascota.

Rose frunció la nariz por toda respuesta. Su relación Jacob consistía en continuas pullas, en llamarse "perro" y "Barbie", "chucho" y "oxigenada", en criticar cualquier cosa que el otro hiciera o dejara de hacer, y en no estar nunca de acuerdo en nada. Muy a su manera, eso constituía también una forma de amistad, ya que si Rose dejaba en paz a Jacob era él quien empezaba la pelea, y viceversa.

-Es cierto que en gran medida los lobos accedieron a ayudarnos porque Jacob nos conoce y tiene voz de mando dentro de la jauría, aunque ahora que nos conocen un poco mejor, quizás acepten hacerlo por propia voluntad –admitió Edward-. Y también es cierto que los lobos están para defender La Push, no para salir a cazar vampiros fuera de su territorio. Aún si aceptáramos la oferta de los Vulturi, no podríamos contar con los lobos como aliados, ellos pertenecen a la reserva.

-Eso nos lleva al tema principal de esta reunión –retomó Carlisle-. ¿Qué hacemos con la propuesta de los Vulturi… o mejor dicho, de Sulpicia?

-La rechazamos, desde luego –repuso Jasper de inmediato, como si fuese la única respuesta lógica.

-Personalmente, no tengo interés alguno en salir a cazar a nadie –contestó Esme.

-Una pelea de vez en cuando no está mal, pero dedicarme a eso profesionalmente… no, gracias –sacudió la cabeza Emmett.

-¿Tengo cara de asesina, acaso? Ya, no me respondan a eso –masculló Rosalie, viendo que Edward estaba por contestarle. Él se encogió de hombros.

-No es eso lo que quiero para mí ni para los míos –dijo Alice con voz suave-. Si busqué a esta familia por medio país fue porque supe que con ellos estaríamos lejos de la muerte y destrucción.

-¿Bella? –preguntó Esme en voz baja.

-Apenas sé nada de este mundo, hace unos meses que me convertí en vampiresa, unas semanas que supe de la existencia de los Vulturi, ayer los conocí personalmente, o al menos a algunos de ellos… -tomé aire profundamente, consciente de que todos los rostros estaban fijos en mí. Empecé a hablar más rápido, tratando de no alterarme, pero sin poder evitar decir lo que estaba sintiendo-. ¡Estoy aterrada por todo lo que está pasando! Lo único que quiero es un poco de tranquilidad para adaptarme a esta nueva vida y nueva dieta; para practicar mi autocontrol de modo que deje de ser un peligro público para mi padre, mis amigos, mis compañeros de colegio y la humanidad en general…

Edward tomó mi mano izquierda entre las suyas, tratando de tranquilizarme. Respiré profundamente un par de veces antes de seguir hablando.

-Como decía, necesito un poco de paz y tranquilidad, y eso no parece compatible con una ocupación policíaca, por no hablar de que sería difícil de justificar ante Charlie dónde voy y qué hago y… bueno, no quiero, creo que eso queda bastante claro.

-Sin duda –sonrió Carlisle, comprensivo-. ¿Edward?

-Ni por un momento se me ocurrió aceptar; todo lo que me da vueltas es cómo decirles que no y que nos dejen en paz –respondió Edward, inquieto-. Me temo que Sulpicia es tanto o más peligrosa que Aro.

-Sulpicia nos tendió una trampa estupenda –se lamentó Carlisle, pasándose una mano por el cabello-. Si no aceptamos, tiene razones para considerarnos sospechosos, mantenernos vigilados, buscar una excusa para volver a intentar exterminarnos. Si aceptamos, no sólo se libran ellos del trabajo constante que suponen las luchas del sur, sino que tenemos grandes posibilidades de acabar diezmados nosotros en las peleas que se nos vendrían encima. De cualquier manera, estamos metidos en un problema importante. Siempre creí que Aro era ambicioso y manipulador, pero su esposa no se queda atrás.

-Creí que admirabas a Sulpicia –se sorprendió Esme.

-Y lo hago, aunque me inspira tanta admiración como miedo –reconoció Carlisle.

-Ella encontró la excusa que Aro no fue capaz, para poder irse ellos sin peligro y dejándonos a nosotros un quebradero de cabeza –añadió Edward, el ceño fruncido.

-Astucia, tienes nombre de mujer –suspiró Jasper-. Evidentemente infravaloramos a Sulpicia, creyendo que se limita a ser la esposa de Aro y nada más.

-Con lamentarnos no vamos a ninguna parte. ¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Emmett, expectante-. Aparte de decirles "no, gracias".

-La pregunta es cómo les decimos "no, gracias" y que entiendan que es exactamente eso lo que les estamos diciendo, sin trucos ni trampas –caviló Rosalie.

Discutimos durante un rato largo, varias horas, un montón de diferentes formas de dejarles en claro a los Vulturi que lo único que queríamos era que nos dejaran en paz. Todas las propuestas tenían algún punto débil, todas eran insuficientes en algún aspecto.

Lo dejamos cerca del mediodía, cuando yo tuve que volver a casa. Nos comprometimos todos a tratar de encontrar una salida elegante a esta enredada situación, y a convocar una reunión de urgencia cuando tuviésemos cualquier sugerencia.

.

Edward cumplió su palabra un par de días más tarde y me llevó al parque de diversiones. Como a Charlie la idea de que yo me fuera de noche a solas con Edward no le hacía gracia, invitamos también a Alice para guardar las apariencias, aunque ella sólo nos acompañó hasta las afueras de Forks. Una vez fuera del pueblo regresó corriendo a su casa; ella y Jasper tenían planes cuyo exacto contenido creo que prefiero no saber.

Pasamos una noche maravillosa. La montaña rusa era casi tan emocionante como correr por el bosque a toda velocidad. El tren fantasma era más cómico que amenazante, sobre todo para alguien como Edward o yo, pero no dejaba de ser entretenido. La vuelta al mundo era maravillosa, podría haberme quedado ahí durante días.

A todo esto, seguía sin ocurrírsenos ninguna solución brillante, pese a que pasaban los días. No se había vuelto a tocar el tema, pero sospecho que todos seguían cavilando al respecto, mientras la vida seguía adelante en una especie de monótona falsa tranquilidad que nos tenía interiormente los pelos de punta a todos.

.

En un intento de distraernos, Alice organizó una salida de chicas a Seattle. Angela y Jessica aceptaron ir con nosotras, mientras que Rosalie oficialmente puso como excusa una cita con el dentista.

Fuimos en el Volvo, sólo porque era el menos llamativo de todos los ostentosos automóviles de lujo de los Cullen, con todas las ventanillas abiertas. Curiosamente, mientras que las humanas parecían hallarse a gusto conmigo, Alice les inspiraba algún tipo de miedo o desconfianza. Carlisle me había explicado que ésa es realidad la reacción más lógica de un humano, quienes inconscientemente captaban que somos un peligro para ellos aunque no pudiesen expresarlo conscientemente; en realidad, el que se sintieran cómodos en mi compañía era la excepción, no la regla. De cualquier manera, Alice se mostró lo más inofensiva y entusiasta posible, y pronto las dos humanas estaban tranquilas, aunque un poquito tensas.

La tarde de compras pasó alegre y relajada. Compré un par de zapatos nuevos, que ya me estaban haciendo falta, además de unos libros. Con lo que ahorraba del dinero del almuerzo me di el gusto de comprar una antología de obras de Hemingway, un libro de Edgar Allan Poe y un libro de recetas de pescado.

Jessica se enamoró a primera vista de un vestido de fiesta color marfil, muy elegante, y lo llevó sin pensarlo dos veces, además de un par de conjuntos de ropa interior. Angela compró dos blusas nuevas, y unos pantalones que estaban de oferta por ser los últimos de ese talle. En cuanto a Alice, estaba en su elemento. Aconsejó y criticó sabiamente cada elección, y salvó a Jessica de comprar una camiseta de poliéster que tenía una manga mal cosida. Todo eso, claro, a la par de que compraba sólo una camiseta, un pantalón y un vestido nuevo para ella, como también un solo par de botas. Por las codiciosas miradas que le echaba a las perchas, sin embargo, yo podría haber jurado que pensaba regresar a más tardar al día siguiente a arrasar la tienda.

Tras dar las compras por concluidas, nos dirigimos a un restaurante. Jessica y Angela cenaron, yo ocupé mis manos en mi clásica lata de gaseosa, y Alice pidió un plato de pasta con el que se lo pasó jugando sin comer nada, bajo pretexto que estaba demasiado emocionada por la salida como para tener hambre.

El viaje de regreso fue tan "de chicas" como el de ida. Jessica se ocupó de que se hablara de chicos la mayor parte del viaje, y Alice le siguió la corriente todo el rato, de modo que Angela y yo no tuvimos mucho que acotar. Eso fue bueno para mí, porque ya había anochecido, hacía frío, y por consideración a las humanas hubo que cerrar las ventanillas del auto, lo cual hacía que su olor estuviese mucho más concentrado. Pude mantener abierta en parte la mía, en el asiento del copiloto, por mi supuesta claustrofobia, y eso ayudaba… pero mejor no correr riesgos.

.

Alice me dejó en casa antes de ir a dejar a Jessica y Angela en sus respectivos hogares. Charlie ya había encargado pizza y cenado, y estuvo feliz de verme llegar. Le mostré el libro sobre recetas para pescado que había comprado, asegurándole que ahora podía pescar cuanto quisiera, que tenía montones de opciones para prepararle la cena.

-Me tienes demasiado malcriado –se sonrió, repleto de felicidad, antes de sonreír otra vez con ternura-. Es tan bueno tenerte aquí, ver que estás a gusto… que estás bien…

Su voz se quebró en la última palabra, y apartó la vista, incómodo. Charlie era un buen hombre, pero que no tenía mucha idea de cómo expresar sus sentimientos. Mientras que Reneé los cacareaba, él los tartamudeaba.

-Papá… te quiero –le dije, sonriendo levemente-. Gracias por todo. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti –me dijo con fervor, aunque también un poco de vergüenza-. Sé que… bueno, no soy a veces muy buena compañía, pero… quiero que seas feliz. Me alegra tanto que te guste Forks, que tengas buenas amigas, y amigos… en fin, que te guste.

Intenté no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, pero intuí que mi progenitor pensaba para sí "me alegra que sí te guste Forks, a diferencia de tu madre". Abrí la boca, no sé si para defender a Reneé o consolar a Charlie, pero en eso el teléfono repiqueteó, arruinando el momento. Descolgué el auricular aún con la cabeza en la charla que había mantenido con Charlie.

-Hola.

-¡Bella! Cariño, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Forks, además de endemoniadamente lluvioso? ¡Hace días que no me llamas!

Esos chillidos emocionados no podían ser de nadie más que de mi madre, eso era seguro. Me sentí un poco culpable, era verdad que llevaba más tiempo del acostumbrado sin llamarla, pero es que con una amenaza de muerte a mano de los Vulturi pendiendo sobre mi cabeza, estuve un poco distraída.

-Hola, mamá –empecé, tratando de racionar el aire, Charlie estaba cerca y la ventana no estaba suficientemente abierta como para que me llegara aire fresco-. ¿Cómo estás?

Lo bueno de Reneé es que dos o tres palabras dichas en el modo y momento adecuado son incentivo suficiente para que ella parlotee durante media hora. Por suerte Charlie pareció entender que ahí había una charla de madre-e-hija o algo así y dejó la habitación. Ni bien lo hizo solté el auricular del teléfono, corrí a toda velocidad a abrir del todo la ventana, inhalé profundamente y todavía regresé a tiempo a recoger el auricular antes de que impactara contra el suelo.

-… y como te estás negando tan rotundamente a venir a visitarme, decidí que "si Mahoma no va a la montaña…" Ay, quise hacerlo una sorpresa, ¡pero no pude contenerme! ¡Bella, voy a ir a visitarte!

Glup. Mi primera reacción fue sobresaltarme. Charlie era feliz ignorando lo obvio, como el que mis iris habían cambiado desde el borde exterior hasta la mitad de su extensión a un color naranja intenso, pero Reneé era harina de otro costal. Aunque atolondrada y despistada, mi madre era observadora como ella sola cuando algo le importaba de verdad, y yo era en todo Forks lo que más le importaría.

-¡Qué bien! –dije, intentando imprimirle a mi voz todo el entusiasmo que fui capaz. En verdad me alegraba de volver a ver a mamá, pero también estaba aterrada de herirla… o matarla-. ¡Me alegro mucho!

-Bella, ¿nunca te dije que eres una pésima mentirosa? ¡Estás ocultándome algo…! –dijo, risueña, pero lo dijo. ¿Qué decía yo de la suspicacia de mi madre? Hasta por teléfono estaba descubriéndome-. Oh, ¿es un muchacho, verdad? ¿Es eso?

Mejor dejarla creer lo menos peor. De todos modos iba a conocer a Edward cuando llegara a Forks, de modo que no tenía sentido negarlo.

-Sí –admití en un hilo de voz.

Es una suerte que los vampiros somos virtualmente indestructibles, porque de otro modo el chillido que dio Reneé ante la noticia me hubiese destrozado un tímpano, o quizás los dos.

-¡Ay, Bella, con razón estás tan distraída! –por suerte Reneé estaba asumiendo las cosas ella sola, eso me ahorraba dar explicaciones-. ¡Cuéntame, cuéntame! ¿Se conocieron en la escuela? ¿Tiene tu edad, o es mayor? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es guapo? ¿Es inteligente? Si está contigo, seguro que es inteligente. ¿Están cuidándose…?

-¡MAMÁ! –si yo pudiese sonrojarme todavía, mi cara sería una réplica de un tomate a esas alturas.

-¡Bella, por favor! ¿Están cuidándose o no? –insistió mamá, seria.

-No pasó nada todavía en ese sentido, nos estamos tomando las cosas con mucha calma –mascullé-. Edward es un poco chapado a la antigua.

-¿Edward, eh? Es nombre de príncipe –opinó mi madre-. ¿Y cómo es él?

-Es encantador –suspiré sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Lo sabía! –la voz de la autora de mis días destilaba alegría-. ¡Estás enamorada de los pies a la cabeza! Está bien, está bien, no me cuentes nada más, ¡ya lo veré yo misma!

La conversación siguió más o menos así por un rato, hasta que por fin pude sacar en limpio que mi madre llegaría en cinco días, que Phil no iría con ella, que por favor le reservara una habitación en la única pensión de Forks, y que me llamaría más tarde para confirmarme el horario de llegada a Port Angels, donde habría que ir a buscarla en automóvil.

De modo que además de una horda de vampiros en busca de excusas para descuartizarme y quemarme junto a quienes yo consideraba parte de mi familia, ahora tenía que preocuparme por mi querida, intuitiva y humana madre revoloteando a mi alrededor.

El teléfono volvió a sonar casi de inmediato, y creí que era mamá que se había olvidado de algo. No sería la primera vez que hacía algo así.

-¡Bella, Bella, por favor no te enojes, estaba por decirte, te lo iba a decir esta tarde pero no pude con Angela y Jessica presentes…! –lo voz de Alice zumbaba a toda velocidad en el teléfono-. Tu mamá lo quería hacer una sorpresa, pero de todos modos yo iba a avisarte, para que te prepares, y para que salgas a cazar, ¡iba a decírtelo…!

-Alice, cálmate por favor, no estoy enojada, y en verdad mamá no hubiese podido mantenerlo en secreto, considerando que alguien tiene que ir a buscarla a Port Angels.

-Es cierto, se está dando cuenta ahora de eso –confirmó Alice, antes de añadir con entusiasmo-. ¡Vamos a conocer a tu madre! Me da mucha curiosidad saber cómo es ella. Porque me imagino que le presentarás a Edward y al resto de la familia, ¿no?

-Como si tuviese otra opción –gruñí, más por fastidiar a Alice que por otra razón.

-¡Oh, vamos, Bella! ¿Acaso somos tan impresentables?

-No, no es eso –suspiré, intentando explicarme-. Es sólo que toda la situación me tomó de sorpresa. Reneé consiguió sonsacarme algo sobre Edward; de inmediato quiso saber todo sobre él, y… no sé muy bien cómo lidiar con mi madre, tan efusiva y humana, cerca de mí –lo último lo dije en voz muy baja. Charlie no estaba prestando especial atención, sentado como estaba en el sofá viendo televisión, pero siempre es mejor no descuidarse.

-Te ayudaremos, todos nosotros –prometió Alice-. Va a quedarse diez días. Podemos organizarnos para que esté ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo. Pasará al menos un día contigo, después le presentarás a Edward. Quizás al día siguiente, o por la tarde del mismo día, podrías llevarla a conocer a Esme y Carlisle. Esme le encantará, estoy segura. Podríamos organizar un té, es mejor un té que una cena, a modo de reunión familiar, de modo que ella nos conozca a todos. ¡Y Jake y los chicos! –Alice nunca se refería a la jauría como "los lobos", cosa que sí hacía Edward, o "los sacos de pulgas", al modo que los hacía Rosalie-. También tiene que conocerlos. Eso insumirá otra tarde por lo menos, o podemos hacerlo durar el día entero. Creo que a este ritmo tenemos seis o siete días cubiertos, entre té con Esme, charlas con la familia, visitas de los chicos de La Push, y alguna otra cosa que se nos ocurra. ¿Qué te parece?

Por lo visto Alice no sólo tenía el título de Organizadora de Eventos, era algo que llevaba muy dentro de sí. Le salía con gran naturalidad, y estaba en todos los detalles.

-Estupendo –murmuré con agradecimiento-. Muchas gracias.

-De nada, de nada. ¡Reneé viene de visita! La pensión en la que se alojará la administra Susan Mallory, madre de nuestra querida Lauren Mallory, la misma cuyo automóvil saboteaste hace un tiempo…

-¡Lauren decía que yo usaba peluca y que había seducido a Edward para sacarle dinero…! –protesté.

-No te preocupes, no te voy a delatar, me pareció una venganza brillante –aclaró Alice de inmediato, en contestación a mi principio de protesta-. Pero teniendo que cuenta que Reneé va a alojarse allí mientras esté en Forks, tendrás que considerar que es probable que diversos rumores lleguen a sus oídos. La señora Stanley y la señora Mallory son grandes amigas, y más cuando de chusmerío se trata. Jessica es bastante amiga tuya, pero eso no la detendrá de esparcir rumores sobre tu persona, más bien lo contrario, y Lauren no te pude ver ni en foto, de modo que… -Alice dejó la frase intencionalmente incompleta.

Yo sólo gemí para mí. No sólo tendría que lidiar con las ganas de convertir a mi madre en la merienda, además tendría que dar explicaciones por las absurdas historias que corrían ahí, o peor aún, que mis conocidas hacían correr. Fantástico.

.

En el próximo capítulo: la visita de Reneé, apreciaciones de Bella, y una advertencia de Alice: "se nos está acabando el tiempo".


	16. Los Árboles Mueren de Pie

¡Hola nuevamente! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capi. Prometo responder los reviews más tarde, o quizás responda sólo a los que tienen preguntas o cuestiones personales… estoy algo escasa de tiempo ahora mismo.

Con ustedes, el capítulo: la visita de Reneé, novedades de los Vulturi y un par de cosas más. En el capítulo siguiente: regresan los Vulturi a dar su dictamen, siete días de locos, y una tormenta que relaja el ambiente (es críptico, lo sé, pero no quiero adelantar demasiado).

.

LOS ÁRBOLES MUEREN DE PIE

.

Edward estaba de lo más entusiasmado por la llegada de mi madre. Tenía curiosidad por conocerla, casi tanto como ansiaba ser presentado ante ella como "mi novio". El muy tontorrón parecía creer que eso haría nuestra relación más oficial si cabe, aunque su excusa era que tenía mucho interés en oír su mente y así tratar de averiguar más sobre mi escudo mental.

El resto de los vampiros de Forks estaban más o menos amablemente interesados en conocer a mi madre, sin la irritante curiosidad de Edward, pero sin particular apatía tampoco. Esme había prometido invitar a Reneé varias tardes, y me pareció que le interesaba de verdad conocer a su "consuegra" (aunque nadie, ni por broma, usaba ese término: todos estaban al tanto de mi aversión al matrimonio).

Charlie aseguraba que nada de eso le importaba y actuaba con la más completa normalidad y jovialidad, lo cual confirmaba mis temores de que la visita de mi madre lo afectaba más de lo que él reconocía y yo había temido.

En lo que a mí respecta, tendría que haberme salido una úlcera si fuese humana. Los nervios de las últimas semanas me estaban matando, bueno, figurativamente. Primero fue la visita de los Vulturi, después esa oferta/sentencia de la que aún no habíamos encontrado la forma de salirnos elegantemente, ¡y ahora mi observadora madre! Era una suerte que no podía engordar, arrugarme ni enfermarme, porque de otro modo…

.

-No entiendo qué te tiene tan nerviosa –opinaba Rosalie dos días más tarde-. Es tu madre quien viene, no el FBI.

Era una de las noches en que había "fiesta de pijamas" en casa de los Cullen, al menos oficialmente. Extraoficialmente, lo que había era noche de chicas, con todas las cosas aterradoras que eso incluye: música, maquillaje, esmalte de uñas, películas de chicas, y desfile de modas a manos de Alice. Aterrador.

-Para el caso, creo que prefiero el FBI –admití, mientras Alice seguía con su recientemente aprendida técnica de uña esculpida en mi mano derecha. La uña esculpida, pese a su nombre, consistía en pintar cada uña como si fuese una minúscula pintura, algo tonto en mi opinión y maravilloso en la de Alice.

-Vamos, no es tan grave. ¿Temes más el hecho que ella vea que tienes un novio, o el que ella es humana y por lo tanto susceptible de sangrar y tentarnos a todos? –indagó Rosalie, mientras con estudiada indiferencia gastaba una lima de uñas contra sus perfectas uñas. Desde luego, las uñas de las vampiresas no se gastan por algo tan mínimo como una lima pasando por ellas, de modo que lo que se gastaba… era la lima.

-Creo que las dos cosas van más o menos parejas –no me quedó más remedio que confesar, entrecerrando los ojos. Estaba cansada, no físicamente, pero me sentía cansada-. Mi autocontrol dista de ser muy bueno, ni si quiera tengo ojos completamente anaranjados, aunque con un poco de suerte ya no estarán rojos para cuando ella llegue. Respecto a lo otro, un novio en la adolescencia es algo que me equipara a todas esas chicas frívolas y vacías a las que mi madre me enseñó a despreciar desde que tuve ocho años. Amo a Edward, pero de ser posible me ahorraría el mal trago de presentárselo a mi madre. Charlie ya fue bastante difícil.

-¿Difícil? –bufó Rosalie, mientras Alice soltaba una risita-. ¡Se besaron como si quisieran comprobar que las amígdalas del otro seguían en su sitio al momento de llegar Charlie a casa! Eso no es lo que yo llamo una explicación muy elaborada.

Abrí los ojos sólo para echarle una mirada envenenada a Alice, quien seguía pintando mis uñas con esmero.

-Yo sólo dije que se habían besado con ganas –se defendió con una gran sonrisa-. El resto es añadido de Rose, no fui yo quien lo dijo.

-Lo insinuaste –señaló Rosalie, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Puede ser –concedió Alice, risueña.

-Cría cuervos… -gruñí yo, volviendo a dejar caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá.

-Pero en serio, estaremos todos a tu alrededor, cuidando que nada se salga de control mientras tu madre esté por aquí –prometió Rosalie-. Sobre ahorrarte la parte de presentarle tu novio a tu madre un poco psicótica y traumada con la idea de evitar a cualquier costo el matrimonio antes de los treinta, no creo que tengas muchas esperanzas. En realidad… casi te envidio.

-¿Qué es lo que me envidias? –le pregunté, girándome a verla, sin entender.

-Puedes presentarles un novio a tus padres –dijo Rosalie en voz baja, la mirada distante-. Ellos saben quién es él, saben que estarás bien, que estás enamorada y que él te adora.

Me quedé estática. ¿Qué se dice en un momento como éste?

-Tienes a tus padres, Bella –añadió Alice con suavidad, sonriendo con un poco de tristeza-. Sabes quiénes son, los recuerdas. Ellos te quieren, sabrán que estás bien cuando te alejes de ellos. Antes que llegue el momento, podrás despedirte, quedar en paz con ellos.

De pronto me sentí un bichomalvado, egoísta e inmaduro por haberme quejado de mis padres. Comparada con las dos jóvenes que estaban frente a mí, yo estaba en una situación inmejorable respecto a mis progenitores.

-No te avergüences por lo que tu madre pueda decir o hacer, lo hace con la mejor de las intenciones, del mismo modo que Charlie sólo es severo frente a Edward porque… bueno, porque eres su niña, y el que tengas novio, aunque es algo que eventualmente pasaría, no es algo que él sepa muy bien cómo manejar. Sé que ante los demás habla muy bien de Edward, y aprueba la relación, aunque le parece algo temprano –me confió Rosalie.

-¡Listo! Dame la otra mano –exigió Alice con una sonrisa.

Yo no me moví de inmediato. Todavía estaba procesando la conversación. Eran muchas cosas que nunca me había detenido a pensar en detalle, y que sólo me hacían sentir peor cuanto más lo pensaba.

-¿Bella? –me llamó Alice, sonando un poco preocupada.

-Sí, claro –le tendí la mano izquierda, sin estar con toda la cabeza en mis uñas esculpidas.

-Bella, no quisimos hacerte sentir mal, pero es verdad que deberías disfrutar a tus padres mientras puedas estar a su lado sin levantar sospechas –señaló Rosalie, la lima de uñas moviéndose automáticamente entre sus manos-. En veinte años no podrás visitarlos sin llamar la atención de todo el vecindario.

-Es temprano para pensar en despedidas, pero llegará el momento en que ya no podrás ir a verlos sin exponerte y poner en peligro el Secreto –dijo Alice en voz neutra-. Tendrás que ir perdiendo gradualmente el contacto con ellos a lo largo de los siguientes años, pero mientras tanto…

No hizo falta que Alice completara la frase.

.

Pocos días después Edward y yo esperábamos a Reneé en el aeropuerto de Port Angels. Edward estaba más ansioso que yo por ver por fin a mi madre, mientras que a mí varias noches y parte de los días pensando desde la conversación mantenida con Rosalie y Alice me habían otorgado una cierta calma respecto al asunto. En ese momento, estaba más preocupada por no herirla.

-Espero que no le moleste la idea de viajar en el asiento trasero, mientras yo viajo en el lugar del acompañante –musité, por decir algo mientras esperábamos-. O podrías dejarme conducir y viajar con ella en el asiento trasero…

-Llevamos cinco días cazando todos los días, alimentándonos hasta el hartazgo –me repitió Edward con tono aburrido. Habíamos tenido esa discusión media docena de veces por lo menos, sólo en las últimas 24 horas-. Tus iris se volvieron de color anaranjado marronoso hace días, mis ojos están a punto de volverse blancos más que amarillos, ninguno de nosotros dos tiene ojeras y hasta parecemos ligeramente sonrojados. No hay más precauciones que podamos tomar, a menos que quieras empezar a usar un bozal.

Bufé irritada, y me crucé de brazos decidida a castigarlo con mi indiferencia. Sin embargo, al cabo de cinco minutos no pude contenerme de volver a fastidiarlo. Sabía que me estaba comportando irritante, pero también estaba demasiado nerviosa como para que me importara.

-¿De modo que no vas a dejarme conducir? Sería más fácil si fuese yo quien manejara.

-Sería más fácil si te tomaras las cosas con calma –suspiró Edward, me pareció que esforzándose por ser paciente-. Después dicen que yo soy melodramático y tiendo a actuar exageradamente, pero lo tuyo es ya casi un caso paradigmático.

-Perdón, pero ante el riesgo de matar a mi madre, me pongo un poquito nerviosa –le dije en un gruñido bajo, enseñándole un poco los dientes, en un acto reflejo.

-Bella, vas a hacerlo maravillosamente, Alice lo vio, todo parecerá un musical, sólo que sin música ni bailarines –insistió Edward, tomándome la mano derecha.

-¿Cuál es el chiste de un musical sin música ni bailarines? –le pregunté, torciendo la boca.

-El final feliz, por supuesto –respondió Edward, como si fuese lo más obvio.

Abrí la boca para soltarle una respuesta cáustica, pero el que el panel del aeropuerto señalara que el vuelo de Reneé acababa de llegar me distrajo.

Nos dirigimos velozmente hacia el lugar en el que ella desembarcaría, y nos quedamos esperándola en silencio. La gente que bajaba del avión daba un considerable rodeo a nuestro alrededor, sintiendo lo que no podía explicarse racionalmente: que éramos peligrosos, Edward y yo. Me pregunté por un momento si Reneé también se sentiría incómoda y una poco nerviosa en mi compañía ahora.

Por fin distinguí el cabello castaño, largo hasta los hombros, de mi madre. Tenía la acostumbrada expresión despreocupadamente sonriente en el rostro, que cambió a una gran sonrisa al momento de detectarme, y a una sonrisa especulativa al momento de ver a Edward a mi lado. Él sonrió más, aunque también se removió con un poco de incomodidad. Quién sabe qué estaba pensando mi madre…

.

El viaje de una hora en Volvo, con mi novio vampiro y mi madre humana, fue increíblemente bien, considerando que al momento de saludarme con un enorme abrazo Reneé había estado muy pero muy cerca de convertirse en un tentempié, y ella tan fresca, sin sospecharlo siquiera. En cuanto se le pasaron los grititos de alegría y se tranquilizó un poco, Edward la saludó con toda amabilidad, tuvo la delicadeza de presentarse a sí mismo sabiendo que yo estaba racionando el aire como si lo pagara y, como era de esperar, deslumbró a mi madre del modo más vampiresco.

-Bella, ya veo lo que me decías, ¡sí que es encantador este chico! –me cuchicheó emocionada, sin saber que _este chico_, a escasos tres metros de nosotras, escuchaba no sólo su voz sino también sus pensamientos con toda claridad. Él sólo sonrió mientras acomodaba las valijas de mamá en el baúl del automóvil.

La siguiente hora fue muy fácil, por suerte. Edward conducía, mientras yo iba en el asiento del acompañante y Reneé en el asiento trasero. Edward no parecía tener problemas para oír la mente de mamá, porque siempre supo exactamente qué decir y cuándo salirse por la tangente para evitar preguntas o cuestiones difíciles. Ella estuvo encantada con él.

-¿A qué se dedican tus padres? –comenzó Reneé, sus ojos brillando de excitación, según pude ver en el espejo retrovisor.

Era una pregunta bastante básica, si lo que pretendía era evaluar el perfil del aspirante a mano de su hija. Me tomó un poco por sorpresa que mamá se pusiera en plan inquisitivo, ése era más el terreno de Charlie, quizás debido a que él era policía de profesión.

-Carlisle es médico cirujano, y Esme es arquitecta, aunque no está trabajando ahora –explicó Edward con tono amable-. Con ocuparse de la familia tiene trabajo más que suficiente.

-¿Tienes más hermanos? –quiso saber Reneé.

-Sí, tengo un hermano mayor, Emmett, y una hermana un poco menor, Alice, además de mis primos mellizos –respondió Edward-. Jasper y Rosalie viven con nosotros desde los ocho años.

-¿Qué les pasó a sus padres? –soltó mamá antes de cubrirse la boca con las manos-. Perdón. Eso fue indiscreto. No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres…

-Está bien, es sólo que es… un poco delicado. No se menciona mucho el tema en casa –dijo Edward lentamente, como si dudara cuánto decir-. La madre de Rosalie y Jasper falleció de cáncer de estómago cuando ellos eran muy pequeños, y su padre murió poco después, al caer por el hueco de un ascensor. Esme era hermana de la difunta madre de Rose y Jasper, por lo que los Cullen se convirtieron en su familia de acogida. Esme estuvo encantada de recibirlos, le encantan los niños. Prueba de eso es que nos adoptó a mis hermanos y a mí.

-¿Eres adoptado? –inquirió Reneé con sorpresa.

-Sí. Mis padres fallecieron hace tiempo, casi no los recuerdo. A Alice, Carlisle y Esme la recogieron de un orfanato, fue abandonada allí siendo bebé. Emmett fue dado en adopción por su madre, que no podía cuidar de él –explicó Edward en tono neutro; yo escuchaba con toda atención. Nunca me había molestado en averiguar cuál era la versión oficial que presentaba la familia respecto a las historias individuales de cada uno de ellos, aunque, cuidadosos como eran, debí imaginar que los Cullen tendrían toda una coartada lista y ensayada-. En verdad, fuimos muy afortunados, todos nosotros. Carlisle y Esme son los padres más maravillosos que puedo imaginar.

-Qué bueno que los quieras…

-No podría no hacerlo. Son mi modelo a seguir. Son pacientes, cariñosos, amables… y de mentalidad abierta –añadió Edward, que parecía un poco nervioso de pronto, aunque no creo que Reneé lo haya notado-. Eh, Reneé, ¿usted tiene… algún tipo de… esquema rígido en cuestión de relaciones sentimentales?

-¿Me estás preguntando por alguna cuestión en especial? –preguntó mamá, un poco curiosa-. ¿Alguno de tus hermanos o tus primos es… homosexual?

-No, no, nada de eso –se apresuró a aclarar Edward, y estuve segura que de seguir teniendo sangre en las venas, en ese momento estaría furiosamente sonrojado. Me tuve que recordar que allá por 1920 algo así era una tragedia familiar-. Es que… mi primo es pareja de mi hermana, y mi hermano, de mi prima. Como no son parientes consanguíneos, no hay impedimos legales, mis padres lo aceptan… y ellos se aman, de todo corazón. Pero me pareció mejor decírselo antes.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, jovencito –dijo Reneé con cariño, y ni Edward ni yo pudimos suprimir una sonrisa ante el epíteto. Edward era suficientemente mayor como para ser sin problemas el padre de Reneé, aunque físicamente aparentara otra cosa-. No es asunto mío hacer juicios de valor, si ellos se aman… pero gracias por decírmelo antes. Estoy sorprendida, sí, pero si temías que eso me diese asco o que lo reprobara, no te preocupes. Yo estoy casada con un hombre siete años menor que yo, de modo que entiendo un poco la situación.

Debo decir que estuve agradablemente sorprendida por las palabras de mamá. No es que yo temía que fuese a hacer un escándalo, pero era mejor obtener su palabra de que todo estaba bien.

-Cuando acabe mis estudios, tengo planes de estudiar medicina –siguió diciendo Edward en tono distendido, sin apartar los ojos de la calle. Por respeto a mi madre y a mis nervios, íbamos a la más que decente velocidad de _sólo_ 90 kilómetros por hora.

-¿Lo haces sólo por complacer a tu padre? –inquirió Reneé con una agudeza poco habitual en ella.

-No, no lo hago por él –respondió Edward, como si la idea lo tomara por sorpresa, algo poco probable, con su don de oír mentes-. Sé que cualquier decisión que yo tome, ellos la aceptarán, pero es algo que yo _quiero_ hacer. No sólo porque mi padre adoptivo es médico, creo que también es un poco por mis padres fallecidos… quiero ayudarle a la gente, quiero hacer sus vidas mejores, más fáciles.

La charla siguió relajada y tranquila. Apenas tuve que aportar nada, mamá interrogó a gusto a Edward, y él hasta le sonsacó algunas cosas humillantes de mi niñez. Que era tan torpe en mis clases de ballet que la maestra me colocaba en la última fila, con la esperanza que si caía lo haría para atrás y no arrastraría a nadie conmigo. Que a los nueve años leí un cuento sobre vampiros que me causó pesadillas un mes seguido. Que una vez, cocinando, me equivoqué y le eché yogurt bebible de frutilla en lugar de leche al puré de papas. Que me desmayaba al ver sangre. Que de niña era tan pálida que Reneé me llevó al médico, preocupada por que estuviese anémica…

Mi madre y mi novio pasaron un viaje de lo más entretenido, confabulados contra mí. Dignamente ofendida, me crucé de brazos y no dije ni una palabra, al igual que tampoco respiré. Estaba lloviznando otra vez, lo cual era bueno en tanto significaba que había pocas posibilidades que saliera el sol; pero era malo en tanto significaba que teníamos que viajar con las ventanillas cerradas, y eso hacía que el olor de mi madre impregnara todo el interior del auto.

Eché un vistazo envidioso a Edward, que reía alegremente ante la narración de la vez que intenté convencer, con argumentos muy lógicos para una mente infantil, a mi madre de que me regalara un hermano mayor. ¡Ah, ese autocontrol…! Yo sabía que era algo que se lograba sólo con el tiempo, pero no podía evitar envidiarlo un poco.

.

Después de dejar a mamá instalada en la pensión, con la señora Mallory asegurándonos que todo estaba maravillosamente y Reneé diciendo que estaba bien, que fuésemos a divertirnos, Edward y yo viajamos a casa de los Cullen.

Intentando acostumbrarme al olor de mamá, dejamos las ventanillas cerradas y yo probé de inhalar muy lentamente, apretando los puños ante el dolor quemante en mi garganta. Ardía, demonios, y dolía, dolía mucho. Sentía la boca repleta de veneno, la garganta seca, el estómago contrayéndose. Apreté los puños con más fuerza, clavándome las uñas en las palmas, un chirrido de piedra sobre piedra llenando el interior del auto. Apreté mi mandíbula con más fuerza, el ardor era terrible, pero inhalé de nuevo. Hubiese podido llorar de dolor, tanto me lastimaba mi garganta; todos mis músculos estaban agarrotados, había tanto veneno en mi boca que tuve tragar o empezaría a babearme…

De pronto, una brisa fresca me dio en la cara. Edward, piadoso, había abierto las ventanillas, y en ese momento me miraba con comprensión.

-No tienes por qué torturarte –me dijo en voz seria-. Bella, sólo tienes seis meses, antes del año es muy difícil que lo puedas manejar bien, más considerando que sólo llevas cuatro meses siguiendo la dieta de animales. No te sientas mal por eso, es parte de tu instinto.

-No intento torturarme, sólo quiero tomar precauciones –le respondí entre los dientes apretados-. Últimamente paso más tiempo entre vampiros que con humanos, y me estoy desacostumbrando al olor. Pero lo voy a lograr –añadí con un medio gruñido.

-No te exijas demasiado, lo estás haciendo muy bien, pero tomará tiempo el que tengas un autocontrol suficiente como para mezclarte entre humanos, que entre ellos respires y hables como si tal cosa –advirtió Edward-. Lleva años, dos al menos si nunca probaste sangre humana, y más si lo hiciste en algún momento, según nuestras experiencias.

-¡Pero no tengo años para inmunizarme, mi madre está aquí ahora! –protesté, pero otra vez me ganó la curiosidad-. ¿A quién le tomó dos años? –pregunté, sospechando la respuesta.

-Carlisle, por supuesto, y a Rosalie, ella tampoco nunca bebió de humanos. Eso es algo que la hace sentirse un poco superior al resto, aunque no lo diga abiertamente.

-¿Todos los demás…? –No supe muy bien qué decir-. ¿Alice? ¿Esme…?

Me era tan raro imaginarme a Alice, tan pequeña, de aspecto tan frágil, o a Esme, tan maternal y dulce, matando a alguien y sorbiendo su sangre…

-Alice despertó completamente sola, sin saber dónde estaba ni qué le había pasado, y recordando sólo su nombre. Tenía sus visiones para guiarse, claro, pero era una neófita y los instintos son muy fuertes en los primeros meses –Edward me echó una elocuente mirada, aunque no era acusatoria-. Otro tanto para Esme: si bien Carlisle y yo estuvimos a su lado durante el primer año, los instintos son demasiado fuertes para resistirse fácilmente, y yo no había verificado antes que no hubiese humanos en el área… hubo un par de accidentes. Emmett tampoco cazó humanos con intenciones de alimentarse, pero de vez en cuando alguno huele demasiado bien, y es casi imposible oponer resistencia al olor, menos cuando se es un neófito joven.

-Dímelo a mí –suspiré, con lo que la garganta me ardió otro poco. Pero era mejor eso que atacar a mi madre.

.

Por suerte Reneé estaba cansada y se fue dormir pronto, lo que nos salvó de cenar con ella. Al día siguiente también nos saltamos el desayuno, alegando que yo me había quedado dormida, pero para la hora del almuerzo se nos habían acabado las excusas. Edward salvó el día al presentarse con una enorme canasta de pic-nic a media mañana en la pensión e invitarnos a hacer senderismo. Mamá estuvo encantada, se calzó sus botas y salimos.

Tuvimos que ir en la Chevy, para exhibirla y justificar que la tuviese. Fui al lado de la ventanilla, con Edward manejando, y mi madre entre nosotros dos, parloteando animadamente. Alice no había visto lluvias ni sol para esa tarde, por lo que nos arriesgamos a ir al prado donde Edward y yo solíamos ir en tiempo soleado. El trecho largo por carretera quedó pronto atrás, y empezamos a caminar.

Edward llevaba la canasta de comida, vigilaba que no me llegara demasiado olor a humano y aún tenía una mano libre para sostener a Reneé cuando estaba a punto de tropezarse. ¿Qué hubiese hecho yo sin él?

-Me sorprendes, Bella, antes no te gustaba ni caminar hasta la esquina a comprar caramelos, ¡y ahora haces senderismo! –se sorprendía mamá-. Forks sí que te cambió.

-Es la compañía, ante todo –le dije, medio disculpándome, medio justificándome.

-Claro, eso influye –reconoció Reneé, con una sonrisa conocedora.

Demasiado tarde, me di cuenta que podría interpretar que yo no me refería sólo a su compañía, sino también a la de Edward. Preferí no corregirla. Después de todo, era cierto.

Llegamos cerca del mediodía al prado, tan repleto de flores como antes. Edward extendió una gruesa tela impermeable, y encima de ella un coqueto mantel a cuadros blancos y azules. Después, abrió la cesta, y yo me quedé atónita. Había comida para seis personas ahí, y eso que de nosotros tres sólo Reneé comía.

-Lo preparó mi mamá –le explicó Edward a mi madre, empezando a sacar sándwiches, pastelitos, empanadas, frutas y botellas con jugo y agua, además de vasos-. Dice que le encantaría conocerla, y que si no tiene compromisos, está invitada a un té esta tarde en casa –añadió con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

.

El pic-nic del almuerzo fue un éxito, pero el té se llevó todos los premios. Esme y Reneé se saludaron con amabilidad, sirvieron el té con aprecio y a la segunda taza ya eran íntimas amigas. Mi madre hasta se olvidó por completo de mí, algo que ya no sabía si era bueno o malo.

Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Emmett no se quedaron durante todo el té, sino sólo por un rato, lo suficiente como para presentarse y responder algunas preguntas generales. Carlisle llegó un rato más tarde, oliendo a yodo y alcohol, vestido con su ropa del hospital y con el estetoscopio colgado del cuello, en un exceso de realismo que nunca antes se había molestado en fingir. Sin embargo, Reneé no pareció dudar en absoluto de él ni de su profesión al verlo en esa facha; supuse que Alice había metido baza por ahí.

En algún momento se me escapó que Edward tocaba el piano, por lo que tuvimos un concierto gratis, gentileza de mi novio. Después, él y mamá tocaron a cuatro manos una de las piezas favoritas de Reneé, y después Esme cantó. La tarde se había convertido en una velada musical con toda facilidad, la música inundaba la casa.

Entre tantas cosas, conseguí apartar a Alice un momento y preguntarle si había visto algo nuevo acerca de los Vulturi. Lo único que me faltaba era que llegaran justo cuando Reneé estaba de visita…

-Desde anoche regresaron las visiones –admitió Alice-. Aunque no hay nada claro. Veo varios futuros posibles, algunos de ellos contradictorios entre sí. Veo a Esme en una gran habitación de piedra, junto a Sulpicia y otra mujer rubia, más delgada y frágil.

-¿Un mujer o una vampiresa? –insistí.

-Una vampiresa, siendo exactos. Ésa debe ser Athenadora, la esposa de Cayo, supongo. En unas visiones Esme está con ellas, en un lugar oscuro y de piedra, que según las descripciones de Carlisle podría ser Volterra. En otras, Sulpicia se acerca a casa con una maleta en la mano; a veces va sola, otras veces, acompañada, pero no alcanzo a distinguir por quién –explicó Alice, que parecía frustrada al no saber todos los detalles.

-¿Eso pasaría pronto? –le pregunté, preocupada.

-Ni siquiera puedo asegurarte que pasará –Alice negó con la cabeza, dudando-. Las visiones son muy borrosas. Hay decisiones que falta tomar, no sé si por parte de ellos o de nosotros, o quizás de ambos. También veo a _todos_ los Vulturi viniendo, todos ellos: los tres ancianos, las esposas, toda la guardia, además de un grupo grande de testigos. Alternativamente, veo a Aro llegando solo, con una expresión furtiva en la cara; otras veces, es Aro y dos o tres miembros de la guardia que al parecer gozan de su confianza.

-¿Entonces…? –pregunté, confundida y asustada.

-Espera, no es todo –me detuvo Alice, con las palmas de las manos extendidas hacia adelante-. En otra, Aro le ofrece a Carlisle una especie de corona o diadema, pero no puedo visualizar si es aquí o en Volterra, o en otro lugar distinto; tampoco puedo ver si Carlisle acepta o no, porque él no tomó esa decisión. En otra visión distinta, Aro aleja a Carlisle de nosotros y lo destruye. En otra visión, Carlisle está junto a Aro y ambos están sentados en una especie de tronos, con Rosalie junto a él y Esme, Jasper y yo cerca de allí. También apareces a veces en mis visiones; a veces huyendo, a veces como una princesa de su corte. Otro tanto respecto a mí.

-¿Y los demás? ¿Puedes ver a Edward? –pregunté, angustiada.

-Poco. Aro parece estar interesado en él, pero no tanto como en Rosalie, en ti o Carlisle. No puedo ver nada concreto, Aro parece estar cambiando de opinión continuamente… me está por dar un dolor de cabeza –gruñó Alice, masajéandose las sienes-. O quizás Aro tomó una decisión y los demás no la comparten, por eso hay tantas visiones distintas…

-¿Qué podemos hacer? –le pregunté a Alice, intentando sin mucho éxito ocultar la desesperación en mi voz.

-Tomar una decisión que nos libre de ellos, y rápido –señaló Alice, ominosa-. No piensan venir de un modo inmediato, pero se nos está acabando el tiempo.

.

_Se nos está acabando el tiempo. _

Alice no lo había dicho para asustarme, sino porque eso era lo que estaba pasando, ni más ni menos. Los Vulturi estaban por venir, no es como si estuviesen desembarcando el aeropuerto de Seattle en esos momentos, pero la decisión de venir estaba bastante firme, a juzgar por las visiones de Alice.

-Bella, por favor, ¿qué te pasa? Llevas toda la tarde más nerviosa que un pavo en vísperas de Navidad –me susurraba Edward esa noche, cuando otra vez estábamos tendidos en mi cama; él, inmóvil como si realmente durmiera, y yo, retorciéndome y pataleando, nerviosa como si acabara de vaciar el contenido de una cafetera.

-No es cierto –me defendí-. El pavo está seguro de que lo van a sacrificar, yo todavía tengo esperanzas. Creo.

La sonrisa juguetona de Edward dio paso a una mueca amarga.

-Alice te dijo.

-Sí, me dijo. Prefiero saber cuando me están por descuartizar y quemar, ¿sabías? –añadí, mordazmente-. Por tu tono, parece que no tenías pensado decirme.

-Iba a decirte todo, en cuanto se fuera tu madre –aclaró Edward-. Ahora estarás nerviosa y ansiosa a su alrededor, y ella sospechará que hay algo que no le estás diciendo.

-Siempre hay cosas que no estoy diciéndole. Que soy vampiresa, por ejemplo.

-Corrijo, sabrá que hay algo _gordo_, algo _serio de verdad_, que no le estás diciendo.

-Basta, Edward –lo corté, harta-. Mejor dime cómo es que Alice no puede ver la resolución de esto.

-Porque no tomamos una decisión al respecto –admitió Edward con aire derrotado, dejando caer la cabeza en la almohada-. Estamos esperando a que ella vea algo para tomar una decisión, pero hasta tanto no tomemos una decisión ella no puede ver nada.

-Tomemos una decisión y listo –sugerí.

-No es tan fácil, tratamos anoche de tomar decisiones diversas y ninguna afectó directamente sus visiones. Parece que los Vulturi tampoco están del todo seguros todavía, hay demasiadas visiones confusas, turbias, contradictorias… -conjeturó Edward, pensativo.

-¿Carlisle tuvo alguna visión? –pregunté en voz baja.

-Sólo cuando se centra en ello, y entonces ve casi lo mismo que Alice, sólo que aún más borroso –dijo Edward con una mueca-. Él vio, sin embargo, a Athenadora y Sulpicia acercándose a Forks, una visión que Alice no tuvo. Claro que tampoco estamos seguros de que ésa visión sea la clave, pero es la única en la que Alice y Carlisle difieren.

-El poder de Carlisle es muy raro… -pensé en voz alta-. ¿Cuánto tarda en copiar un don? ¿Él ya domina el mío? Un escudo doble no es mala idea.

-No, no domina el tuyo, y no está ni cerca de lograrlo –negó Edward, sonriendo con algo de pesar-. Le toma unos diez años absorber el don de otro vampiro, si está cerca de él. El contacto físico de piel con piel ayuda a acelerar el proceso, pero sólo en un par de años. Claro que, cuando más tiempo pase Carlisle con el otro, cerca de él, tocándose, tanto más rápido adquiere el don. Por eso tardó solo siete años en dominar el de Esme, pero diez años en mi caso y unos doce en todos los demás.

-¿Por qué tardó menos en tu caso? –le pregunté, sin entender.

-Rosalie, después de lo que le pasó, no soportaba que ningún hombre la tocara, ni siquiera del modo más inocente, como tomarle la mano, y cuando encontró a Emmett, claramente prefirió pasar tiempo con él antes que con Carlisle –añadió Edward enarcando las cejas-. Emmett estaba demasiado ocupado besando el suelo que pisaba Rosalie como para interesarse por estar cerca de Carlisle, y Alice y Jasper también llegaron como pareja a la familia. En cambio, yo pasé varios años a solas con Carlisle, antes de que llegara Esme, y solíamos pasar tiempo juntos leyendo, cazando, tocando yo el piano, conversando… aunque no teníamos más contacto físico que un ocasional golpecito en el hombro, un apretón de manos o algo así de superficial, seguía siendo más de lo que Carlisle tuvo con mis demás hermanos. Desde luego, él y Esme compartieron besos, abrazos, y todo lo demás; eso aceleró el proceso.

-Hay otra cosa que me está dando vueltas… ¿Esme nunca intentó encontrar el pasado humano de Alice en su cabeza usando su don? –pregunté-. Aunque Alice no lo recuerde conscientemente…

-Alice no lo recuerda en absoluto, consciente o inconsciente. Esme intentó, pero no hay nada antes de la primera visión de Alice. Es como… -Edward pensó un momento, buscando una comparación adecuada antes de hablar- chocar con una pared de piedra. Está completamente bloqueado, y Esme temió lastimar a Alice si forzaba a la pared a desaparecer.

-Otra cosa... Rosalie parece sufrir mucho por las recuerdos de lo que esos cochinos le hicieron. ¿No sería más fácil si Esme bloquea esos recuerdos? Rose podría olvidarlo todo y empezar de cero –expuse, pero Edward ya estaba negando antes de que yo completara la idea.

-No creo que sea lo mejor –respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Por empezar, bloquear los recuerdos ahora no tendría mucho sentido, Rose lleva décadas atormentándose con eso. En el mejor de los casos, eso hubiese tenido que hacerse inmediatamente después de transformada. Esme estuvo dispuesta a hacerlo, pero le preguntamos primero a Rosalie si era lo que quería. Después de todo, eran sus recuerdos, y ella debía decir si quería conservarlos o no. Y en ese momento, Rosalie dijo que prefería acordarse, que aunque doliera, ella tenía que hacerle frente a eso y salir adelante, y por sobre todo, quería venganza. La obtuvo… ¿te contó cómo?

-Sí, me dijo –confirmé, sin querer acordarme demasiado.

Rosalie había cazado a esos canallas uno por uno, los había asesinado de modo lento y doloroso, pero sin derramar una gota de sangre, para no tentarse. Excepto al último, su ex-prometido, a quien quemó vivo del modo más horrendo y doloroso, dando rienda suelta a su recién despertado poder.

-Espero que no haya entrado en demasiados detalles –comentó Edward, un poco preocupado ante mi tono de voz.

-No fue muy explícita, pero me temo que mi imaginación hizo el resto –confesé-. No es que crea que ese Royce King no se lo merecía, pero me sigue pareciendo escalofriante.

-Es el peligro de tomar la justicia por mano propia –musitó Edward, mirándome a los ojos-. A veces, con poderes como los que tenemos, nos cuesta no erigirnos como jueces y decidir quién tiene el derecho, o el privilegio, de vivir y quién debe morir.

-Es… embriagador, eso de tener la vida de alguien en tus manos –admití, recordando con un estremecimiento las veces en que yo había matado-. Edward, prométeme que harás lo posible para que yo no vuelva a estar en esa situación. Por favor.

-Sólo si me prometes lo mismo –sonrió él-. Si prometemos cuidarnos mutuamente, nada puede salir mal.

Aunque su optimismo me sonó un poquito cursi, no pude evitar sonreírle también.

.

El resto de la visita de Reneé transcurrió en calma. Los días los pasé con ella y alguno de los Cullen, que 'casualmente' siempre estaban cerca. Todos se esforzaron por actuar lo más normales y humanos posibles, y de no apabullar a mamá estando más de dos o tres de ellos a la vez en la misma habitación que Reneé. Afortunadamente, lo más cerca que estuve de atacarla durante toda su visita fue cuando ella me abrazó en el aeropuerto. Después de eso, una combinación de no respirar y alimentación excesiva mantuvo las cosas majo control.

Por las noches, yo cazaba. Cacé todas las noches que mamá estuvo en Forks, al igual que había cazado todas las noches desde que supe que vendría de visita. Me hastié de sangre, no tenía sed, pero cacé de todos modos. Ya no perseguía ciervos, tanta sangre no cabía en mi estómago. Me alimenté de linces, un puma perdido, zorrinos, mapaches, ¡hasta comadrejas y zarigüeyas, tan desesperada estaba! Mis ojos estaban tomando un color marrón más claro velozmente, con esas cantidades de sangre animal en mi organismo no era de sorprender.

La mañana del día en que faltaban tres días para que mamá regresara a Florida, a donde ella y Phil se habían mudado recientemente gracias al nuevo trabajo de él, me tomó de sorpresa el que Reneé llegase a casa antes de lo previsto. Yo había preparado el desayuno para Charlie y me había retirado al lavadero a empezar a ocuparme de la ropa sucia de la semana, pero desde luego pude oír perfectamente todo lo que se hablaba en la cocina, donde Charlie estaba acabado la primera comida del día.

-Hola, Charlie, ¿Bella ya se levantó? –eran los pasos de mi madre, entrando a casa rumbo a la cocina.

-Buenos días… sí, preparó el desayuno, comió y ahora está lavando ropa –informó Charlie, entrando tras ella a la cocina.

-Parece que nuestra hija nos malcrió demasiado –suspiró Reneé-. No recuerdo que yo fuese capaz de preparar un desayuno en regla como éste.

-Bella es increíble, eso es cierto –respondió Charlie, al tiempo que las dos sillas chirriaban contra el suelo antes que mis padres tomasen asiento-. ¿Quieres?

-No, gracias, comí en la pensión –declinó Reneé educadamente-. Vengo, como ya te imaginarás, a hablar de nuestra Bella. Lo de ella y Edward es muy romántico, pero lo conoces mejor que yo, y me gustaría oír tu opinión.

Charlie no respondió de inmediato. No era un hombre de muchas palabras, y solía tomarse un momento antes de empezar con lo que podía ser un explicación larga. En el lavadero, yo estaba tan ansiosa que trituré los dos broches de ropa que tenía en las manos antes de darme cuenta. Me sacudí de las manos el polvillo al que había quedado reducido el plástico en el momento en que Charlie empezaba a hablar.

-Los Cullen son una buena familia –empezó, hablando lentamente, como si midiera cada palabra antes de pronunciarla-. Albergué algunas dudas sobre ellos cuando llegaron, el doctor y su esposa son muy jóvenes, y no creí que pudiesen manejar a tantos hijos adolescentes, más si eran adoptivos… los chicos adoptados en general dan más problemas que los biológicos. En general –recalcó Charlie, sin que nadie le hiciera preguntas-. Pero éstos son la excepción. Son muy educados, muy amables, nunca dieron ningún tipo de problemas. No conducen ebrios, no rebasan los límites de velocidad -(tuve que morderme la lengua para aguantarme una carcajada ante las palabras de papá)-, no están metidos en peleas ni nada raro… El doctor es un gran hombre, es un cirujano brillante que podría trabajar en otro sitio mejor y ganar mucho más. Dicen que es un médico excepcional, que fue capaz de diagnosticar una bronquitis sólo con oír cómo tosía un niño, y que más tarde las radiografías confirmaron que tenía ambos pulmones afectados. La señora, es una dama, y muy atenta. Son una buena familia –acabó Charlie.

-¿Y Edward puntualmente? –insistió Reneé-. ¿Te parece un buen muchacho?

-Sí, es un chico atento, y muy respetuoso –reconoció Charlie-. Bella se ve feliz a su lado, se la nota…feliz. Enamorada.

-Él fue quien encontró a Bella esa noche, ¿no? Cuando fue lo del accidente –preguntó mamá en un tono más bajo.

-Sí, creo que se sintió culpable por no haber llegado antes o algo así –asintió Charlie reflexivo-. Después confesó que ya estaba enamorado de Bella en ese momento. Imagino que la habrá pasado mal al ver a Bella así, perdida, y él diciéndose que si hubiese llegado antes ella no estaría pasando por eso.

Me sorprendió la agudeza de Charlie. Estaba peligrosamente acertado, aún sin saber los pormenores.

-Bella parece muy enamorada de él –dijo Reneé suavemente.

-Hum, sí, eso, ah, si podrías… lo hubiese hecho yo, pero… te lo iba a pedir… creo que… entre mujeres… y madre e hija, todo eso…

No había escuchado a Charlie tartamudear de esa manera desde que tenía cuatro años y le pregunté cómo hacía la cigüeña para dejar cada bebé en la puerta correcta si los pájaros no saben leer las direcciones. Su respuesta (debo admitirlo, una vez que dejó de atragantarse con las palabras en la boca, fue ingenioso) fue que por eso las mamás se van al hospital a esperar el bebé, así no hay peligro que la cigüeña se confunda.

-¿Vas a pedirme que le dé _la charla_? –Reneé parecía enormemente divertida ante el bochorno de su ex marido-. Pero Charlie, creo que llegas algo así como diez años tarde. Bella y yo tuvimos esa charla ya dos o tres veces, antes y después de que tuviese el período por primera vez, y otra vez cuando empezó a desarrollarse físicamente. Además, ella dejó entrever que Edward es un poco "chapado a la antigua" y que todavía no había pasado nada en ese sentido.

-¿Te parece que ella te diría…? –Charlie sonaba como si quisiera saber, pero también deseara desesperadamente cambiar de tema.

-Bella no es buena mentirosa –dijo mamá alegremente-. Creo que está diciendo la verdad. Aún si fuese el caso, confío en que los dos son suficientemente grandes y están lo bastante informados como para no cometer errores. El padre de Edward es doctor, ¿no? No puedo imaginarme que no haya hablado con su hijo.

-Sí, eso sí –la idea que Carlisle hubiese pasado por algo similar con Edward pareció animar a Charlie.

-Es curioso, ¿no te parece? Sin ser familia consanguínea, todos los Cullen se parecen un poco –meditó Reneé-. Son todos pálidos, con una piel perfecta… ¡los chicos adolescentes, sin un poco de acné! ¡Ah, cómo los envidio! Sin una arruga, ninguno de ellos. No es que sean muy mayores, pero… y todos con esos ojos castaños claros, casi dorados… ¡preciosos! Es más, son todos muy hermosos físicamente, son… perfectos.

-Sí, son muy guapos. A las enfermeras les cuesta concentrarse cuando el doctor está cerca, aunque está felizmente casado y nunca dio lugar a rumores ni nada –sonrió Charlie.

-Y Bella… es extraño. Está enamorada de Edward, y él de ella, eso está claro –Reneé sonaba reflexiva, como lejana-. Pero hay más. Toda la familia Cullen le tiene mucho cariño a Bella, la integraron por completo. Cuando Bella está entre ellos… es como si la foto familiar estuviese completa, como si ése fuese el lugar en el que ella debiese estar. Como si ya formara parte de la familia. Bella se parece de alguna manera a ellos. No sé cómo definirlo, pero es como si algunas veces tuviese más en común con ellos que con nosotros.

Tragué en seco, mientras un par de medias quedaba reducido a hilachas entre mis manos. Había olvidado lo endemoniadamente observadora que podía ser mi madre cuando se tomaba la molestia de prestar atención a quienes estaban a su alrededor.

-Bella es nuestra hija –insistió Charlie-. Los Cullen son buena gente, pero Bella… -su voz se apagó-. ¿Te parece que es para tanto? –Charlie sonaba escéptico, pero también sobrecogido.

-Oh, no me hagas tanto caso –rió Reneé, nerviosa-. A veces veo cosas como me gustaría que sean, en lugar de cómo son realmente.

Preferí intervenir antes de seguir destrozando cosas. Hice intencionalmente un poco de ruido en el lavadero, llené mis pulmones de aire respirando junto a la bolsa de jabón en polvo, y me dirigí por fin a la cocina, intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

-Edward parece un buen chico, pero él y Bella son muy jóvenes –se estaba medio quejando, medio lamentando Charlie.

-Están saliendo, eso es todo –respondió Reneé-. Nadie dice que vayan a quedarse juntos por siempre. Quizás sí, quizás no. Lo importante ahora es que se respeten y cuiden mutuamente.

-Sí, claro, es cierto… es que no sé muy bien qué hacer. No quiero ser el malvado papá policía, pero quiero cuidarla, protegerla, pero dejándola libre… es difícil.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Bella está bien, se la nota feliz y enamorada.

-¡Hola, mamá, ya estás aquí! –los interrumpí, haciendo que ambos giraran las cabezas para observarme-. No te escuché llegar.

-Sólo hablaba un poco con Charlie –descartó ella con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa-. Cosas de padres.

Charlie también sonrió un poco, acabando su café rápidamente. Me senté junto a ellos, con la cara vuelta hacia la ventana abierta. Era un día cálido, aunque completamente nublado, y por el momento no llovía.

-Le estaba diciendo a tu madre que tus notas fueron excelentes –mintió Charlie con una desenvoltura que me sorprendió-. Acabaste con el segundo mejor promedio, los profesores te adoran –añadió, orgulloso.

-Hablé con el profesor Banner ayer, tu profesor de biología –comentó Reneé alegremente-. Te tiene en un pedestal. También me contó algo muy curioso… ¿cómo es esto que abofeteaste a Edward en clase una vez porque él te molestaba?

Era una suerte que yo ya no pudiese enrojecer, porque de otro modo mi rostro hubiese sido la acertada imitación de la luz roja de un semáforo en ese momento. Estúpido Banner. Lo de "pueblo chico, infierno grande" era mucho más literal de lo que parecía, por lo visto. Reneé me sonreía con interés, mientras Charlie me miraba con sorpresa.

-Fue antes de empezar a salir –expliqué rápidamente-. Edward intentaba darme conversación, creo que sólo quería llamar mi atención, pero yo no tenía interés en oírlo. Me colmó la paciencia y… le pegué –confesé-. No estoy muy orgullosa de eso, pero es verdad. Fue hace meses –añadí.

-No estoy a favor de que golpees a nadie, pero me alegra que sepas defenderte –dijo Reneé, conforme.

-¿Volvió a molestarte en algún otro momento? –preguntó Charlie, el ceño fruncido.

-No, creo que ésa vez le bastó –atajé-. Le pegué tan fuerte que le di vuelta la cara –añadí para calmar a Charlie, aunque era verdad-. Desde entonces, nunca más volvió a hacer nada que me molestara, en ningún sentido. Además, se disculpó delante de toda la clase.

Eso apaciguó a mis padres, por suerte. La conversación tomó rumbos menos peligrosos después de eso; gracias a mi énfasis en alimentarme y a la ventana abierta, no tuve mayores problemas en hablar.

.

Por la madrugada, hubo una reunión súper secreta en la casa de los Cullen. Me sentí como en una película de espionaje cuando Edward se deslizó dentro de mi habitación y me susurró en voz bajísima que había junta en su casa. Saltamos por la ventana, corrimos hacia su casa y no nos detuvimos hasta estar sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor, extraoficialmente llamada ya sala de conferencias. Todos estaban ahí, intranquilos, pero no especialmente inquietos.

-Vi algo nuevo –soltó Alice enseguida, mientras Edward se sentaba también. Él primero me había corrido la silla y se había asegurado que yo estaba sentada antes de tomar asiento él-. Aro, Cayo y Marco por fin se pusieron de acuerdo. Vendrán aquí, _todos ellos_. Los ancianos, las esposas, la guardia, además de una treintena de testigos dispuestos a luchar también. No puedo ver el momento en que llegan, porque Jake y los suyos estarán presentes, pero veo hasta el momento en que se acercan al borde del campo de juego… entonces la visión se desvanece.

-¿Con qué intenciones vienen? ¿Puedes verlo? –preguntó Esme, ansiosa, tomando las manos de Carlisle, que estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, entre las suyas.

-No, no puedo –negó Alice, sacudiendo la cabeza con pesadumbre-. No me parece que tengan intenciones muy pacíficas, pero no puedo asegurarlo. Eso es una corazonada, no algo que haya visto.

-¿Vendrán pronto? –quiso saber Rosalie.

-No estoy segura. Los árboles y el pasto estaban verdes y limpios de nieve, de modo que no era invierno ni otoño, pero… un árbol del borde del campo de béisbol estaba caído, y ése árbol todavía está en pie ahora. Mientras siga en su sitio, no tenemos de qué preocuparnos -añadió Alice.

Un largo silencio siguió a sus palabras. Miré alrededor de la mesa, intentando captar las reacciones de la familia. Esme estaba preocupada, ansiosa, angustiada, con las manos de Carlisle entre las suyas. Carlisle seguía pétreo, inmóvil, sin reaccionar ni siquiera al toque de Esme. Alice no parecía muy contenta, pero se la notaba más inquieta que asustada. Rosalie parecía pensativa, pero tenía los brazos cruzados, en pose defensiva. Emmett, a su lado, tenía el ceño fruncido, y la cabeza ladeada, pero no como si estuviese enojado, sino como si reflexionara. Jasper tenía los labios apretados, la expresión de miedo en sus facciones era obvia y me sorprendió; él no parecía ser alguien que se asustara ni tuviese miedo, al menos no en circunstancias normalmente peligrosas. Eso significaba que o estaba reaccionando exageradamente él esta vez, o la que se nos venía encima era peor de lo que me había temido. Edward, a todo esto, estaba tenso e inmóvil.

-¿Qué hacemos? –pregunté en voz muy baja-. Además de cuidar ese árbol como si nuestras vidas pediesen de sus ramas.

-No hay mucho que podamos hacer –respondió Jasper con desánimo-. Excepto… pelear.

Rosalie asintió enérgicamente, Emmett esbozó una sonrisa enorme y feroz. Edward parecía renuente, mientras me echaba una mirada de preocupación. Esme se estremeció visiblemente, sin soltar las manos de Carlisle, que permanecía inmóvil.

De pronto, Alice dio un grito ahogado y empezó a temblar, Jasper la tomó de los brazos enseguida, con gesto preocupado. Junto a mí, Edward jadeó como si acabaran de quitarle todo el aire de los pulmones de golpe.

-No, por favor, no peleemos con ellos –chilló Alice en tono agudo y alterado-. Acabo de verlo… no, por favor, no.

-¿Tan malo es? –preguntó Emmett en voz baja, rodeando los hombros de Rosalie con un brazo. Ella se acurrucó más contra él.

-Sí –musitó Alice, su voz temblando ligeramente-. Sí. Muertos… todos. Todos nosotros, los lobos… toda la casa ardía –ella echó un vistazo alrededor, como para cerciorarse que la casa estaba intacta de momento-. También los Vulturi tenían bajas, pero de nosotros… no quedaba nadie. Y de los chicos de La Push, tampoco. Era horrible…

-No pelearemos, no podemos ganar. Pero… tampoco vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados sólo porque no podemos ganar. No pienso convertir esto en una profecía autocumplida –dijo Edward con voz dura y puños apretados-. Si llamamos a alguien más, a nuestros amigos de Denali, por ejemplo… ¿haría alguna diferencia?

Alice miró al vacío por un momento. Jasper la soltó, pero sosteniendo todavía sus manos con gesto preocupado.

-No puedo verlo, ellos no aceptaron participar de la lucha –respondió Alice por fin-. Pero… no creo que haga diferencia en una batalla. Los Vulturi siguen siendo muchos más que nosotros. Sólo conseguiríamos arrastrar a Tanya y su familia a la muerte también si les pedimos que intervengan.

-¿Entonces…?

-No sé. No puedo ver nada concreto –murmuró Alice, afligida-. Destellos imprecisos es todo lo que percibo. La visita de los Vulturi está clara como el agua, cada vez que miro se vuelve más nítida. Pero el resto… es como si intentase ver a través de un cristal empañado. Está oscuro, borroso… indefinido.

Otro silencio, más largo y ominoso que el anterior, siguió a sus palabras.

-Está por amanecer –dijo Esme en voz muy baja, mirando por la ventana-. Bella, querida, tendrás que regresar a tu casa antes que haya demasiada luz y alguien pueda verte. Te mantendremos al tanto de cualquier cosa que pase. Cuídate… y cuidado de no mostrar nada ante tu mamá. Ella no puede ayudarnos, y preocuparla no hará ningún bien.

Edward me acompañó en silencio. Los dos estábamos demasiado preocupados como para hablar mucho.

-Ten mucho cuidado mañana, que tu madre note algo y decida quedarse un poco más es una mala idea –me susurró Edward desde el hueco de la ventana, sin entrar a mi dormitorio-. No queremos ponerla en peligro.

-Haré lo posible –prometí, rodeándome el torso con los brazos. Como vampiresa que era, no podía en rigor sentir frío, pero en esos momentos una sensación de desagradable frío interior me recorría.

Edward estaba a mi lado al segundo siguiente, abrazándome con fuerza, enterrando su cara en mi cabello. Le devolví el abrazo con ganas, aunque con cuidado de no apretarlo tan fuerte como para lastimarlo. Eso de tener más fuerza física que él se me hacía rarísimo todavía cuando me detenía a pensarlo.

-Te amo –me susurró Edward en voz bajita, sin soltarme-. Lamento haberte arrastrado a esto, pero no puedo arrepentirme de amarte.

-No lamentes nada –le contesté en otro susurro, sin quitar mi cara de su pecho, donde la había escondido-. Si no fuese por ti, todavía estaría perdida en mi propia cabeza. Esto sonará a culebrón barato, pero prefiero morir mañana entre tus brazos antes que vivir hasta el fin de los tiempos sin haberte conocido.

-Lo mismo digo yo. Es una pena que no nos hayamos conocido antes, sólo lamento que hayamos tenido tan poco tiempo para pasar juntos –suspiró Edward-. Me hubiese gustado pasar por lo menos un par de siglos a tu lado, como mínimo… pero bueno, nadie dice que tenga que ser mañana cuando acabe todo. Quizás…

El repentino ataque de optimismo de Edward se apagó tan rápidamente como había surgido. Estábamos en un callejón sin salida: si luchábamos, acabábamos muertos, pero si no hacíamos nada, tampoco viviríamos.

-Te amo –le repetí, dándole un pequeño beso-. Nunca lo olvides. Pase lo que pase.

-Y yo a ti. Muchísimo, más de lo que en casi ciento diez años amé a nadie –me dijo Edward con fervor, antes de compartir otro beso que me supo amargo y dulce a la vez.

.

El día antes de que mamá regresara a casa vino lo que me estaba temiendo. Alice me había avisado, Edward me había advertido, yo lo había sospechado.

Reneé quería una charla de madre e hija, algo informal, pero en los nueve días que ella llevaba en Forks apenas habíamos estado juntas a solas más que unos minutos. Mi temor a matarla había impulsado que siempre estuviésemos acompañadas. Mamá había hablado con los Cullen, con Charlie, con la dueña de la pensión Susan Mallory y su hija Lauren, con Jacob y toda su pandilla, a quienes había conocido en casa de los Cullen, con medio Forks en realidad, pero apenas había tenido oportunidad de hablar más o menos tranquilamente conmigo.

-Puedo quedarme cerca, pero ella tiene derecho a hablarte sin tener que pedirme que me vaya –había insistido Edward la noche anterior-. Es tu mamá, Bella. Permítele irse tranquila, convencida de que estás bien y que no te tenemos amenazada ni sobreprotegida ni nada.

-¡Podría matarla demasiado fácil…! –protesté.

-Salgan a caminar, al aire libre no tienes problemas con su olor –insistió Edward-. Hazle ése favor, que pueda hablarte y hacer las preguntas que frente a mí no haría. Estaré cerca, a la menor señal de que algo va mal, intervengo. Pero dale la oportunidad a Reneé, es su derecho.

De modo que no tuve más remedio que aceptar. Edward oficialmente tuvo que quedarse en su casa, castigado por pelear con Emmett, de modo que Reneé y yo pasamos el día (oficialmente) solas. Muy dentro de mí, pese a lo aterrada que estaba de cometer errores, tengo que admitir que me alegraba esta ocasión de dejarle un buen recuerdo de mí a mamá. Parecía bastante probable que yo no sobreviviría, al igual que el resto de los vampiros de Forks, a la visita de los Vulturi, y me alegraba que al menos el último recuerdo que mamá tuviese de mí fuese uno donde me veía feliz.

Me salvé de desayunar gracias a que en teoría ya había comido en casa. Reneé y yo salimos a caminar por las afueras del pueblo, donde el olor a humano no me impidiera respirar y hablar con tranquilidad, aunque la excusa era que quería un poco de calma para hablar con ella sin interrupciones.

-¿Qué tal van las cosas con Phil? –empecé. No hay mejor defensa que un buen ataque.

-Bien, realmente bien. Es un encanto, y mucho más responsable que yo, bueno, no es como si eso fuese muy difícil –admitió Reneé con una risita-. Al menos siempre hay comida en la alacena, combustible en el tanque del automóvil y las cuentas de la luz, el agua y el gas están pagas. Es un buen compañero, muy cariñoso y divertido. ¿Qué tal van las cosas con Edward?

-Bueno, llevas nueve días observándonos –le repliqué, intentando sonar relajada-. Dime qué viste.

-Ese chico te ama –respondió Reneé de inmediato, y yo solo pude desviar la mirada, sintiéndome feliz, tonta, y tremendamente enamorada-. No creo que sea un simple enamoramiento adolescente lo que están teniendo. Es como si… como si fuesen dos partes de un todo. Cuando él te mira, lo que veo en sus ojos es adoración, y cuando lo miras, hay devoción en tu cara. Los dos se complementan, se integran de un modo que yo nunca antes había visto. La relación entre los dos es… especial -ella frunció el ceño, mientras luchaba para encontrar las palabras apropiadas-. Es diferente a lo que se suele ver. Él siente algo muy intenso por ti... y muy delicado. Me da la impresión de no comprender del todo esa relación. Es como si me perdiera algún secreto.

"_Ah, si supieras"_. No podía decirle la verdad, desde luego; era mejor desviar el tema.

-¿Eso es malo?

-No, sólo es extraordinario, más aún a los diecisiete años. Tienen la complicidad de viejos amigos, el amor de amantes recientes, y el cariño de una pareja que lleva años junta –dejando el tono reflexivo, Reneé añadió con una sonrisa complacida-. Encontraste otra alma vieja. Estoy bastante segura de que todo irá bien. Aún si llega a no ser la persona indicada para ti, estoy convencida que podrán ser grandes amigos con el paso del tiempo. Él también es maduro, vivir con una familia adoptiva le dio sensibilidad y compasión por los demás, creo yo.

Sólo asentí lentamente. Reneé, como yo me había temido, había visto mucho más allá de la superficie, y aunque aceptara no entender del todo qué era lo que pasaba, estaba acertada en lo que decía.

-Mamá, no sé muy bien cómo definir lo que mantenemos Edward y yo –empecé cuidadosamente, pero mi voz se fue volviendo más firme y rápida a medida que seguía hablando-. Optamos por dejar de lado los etiquetamientos, nos amamos y listo, eso es suficiente. "Novios", "pareja", "compañeros", son todas palabras que no dicen en verdad lo que sentimos. Yo lo amo, lo amo con todo mi corazón, y sé que él también me ama. Nos estamos tomando las cosas con mucha calma –insistí, queriendo dejar al menos eso en claro-. Nos queda un montón de vida por delante -(_vida_ o algo así, me dije para mis adentros, pero no tenía por qué apabullar a Reneé con detalles)-, y no tenemos ninguna prisa. Sólo llevamos casi tres meses juntos, todavía estamos conociéndonos. Pero… -dudé un momento, pero lo dije finalmente. ¡Qué demonios, si era verdad!-. Pero creo que él es el indicado para mí.

-Eso creo yo también –me sonrió Reneé de regreso, radiante-. No te fuerces a quererlo si no sientes lo mismo… pero no lo dejes ir si lo amas.

Sonreí con cariño, y abrí la boca. Por un momento ardí en ganas de contarle a mamá de mi experiencia de extravío mental; del recuerdo de Edward, que me había traído de regreso; de cómo él y toda su familia se había ocupado de ayudarme y cuidarme; de cómo Edward y yo nos habíamos ido acercando cada vez un poco más, hasta que la tensión entre ambos se volvió casi insoportable; de cómo Mike y su bocota nos impulsaron al primer beso; de todas las hermosas noches de compañía que habíamos tenido desde entonces; de la inusual propuesta de matrimonio de Edward; de cómo yo ya me consideraba y era considerada por ellos un miembro de su familia para todos los fines prácticos…

…y tras el mismo segundo que me llevó pensar en todo eso, volví a cerrar la boca y me limité a sonreír más ampliamente.

-Lo amo –dije, bastante rotundamente-. No tengo la menor duda, y estoy segura que en el improbable caso que algún día ya no lo ame, él respetaría esto y no se volvería un acosador ni un psicópata ni nada de eso. Se lo prometió a Charlie, me lo prometió a mí, y creo en él.

Reneé sonrió con amplitud.

-Eso es importante. Cuando todo va bien, un novio celoso y protector nos parece maravilloso, pero cuando un romance acaba, y el muchacho seductor y preocupado que era el novio se vuelve un acosador obsesivo, la cuestión pierde su encanto. No sólo no es romántico, sino que causa miedo y angustia. Me parece excelente que te prometa eso, creo que sólo prueba lo mucho que te ama.

-Sí… soy muy afortunada al tenerlo –suspiré, sin poder evitar una sonrisa idiota.

-Y él es muy afortunado al tenerte. Hacen una pareja maravillosa, los dos, y en verdad les deseo que sean muy felices juntos –declaró Reneé, radiante-. ¿Qué planes tienen en común una vez que acaben la escuela secundaria? Sé que todavía falta todo un año, pero, ¿ya hablaron al respecto?

El resto de la mañana transcurrió entre charlas mucho menos profundas. Mamá intentó arrancarme la promesa de que la visitaría en Jaksonville; me costó encontrar excusas y evasivas que no fuesen muy obvias.

Me vi obligada a almorzar comida junto a mamá, aunque masticando muy lentamente y reprimiendo las muecas de asco conseguí pasar el tiempo comiendo sólo un sándwich pequeño. Era suficientemente repulsivo, una cosa blanda e insulsa. Dado que ya no tenía mayormente sentido del gusto, sino que me guiaba casi exclusivamente por el olfato, la mayoría de la comida me daba simplemente asco.

La tarde pasó muy tranquila. Mamá y yo charlamos hasta tarde, le conté montones de historias de la escuela, chismes y anécdotas sobre todo. Ella estaba haciendo una suplencia en una guardería de escolaridad doble, de mañana y de tarde, y extrañaba a sus niños de un solo turno de clases. Tenía muchas historias de sus pequeños alumnos, algunas tiernas, la mayoría cómicas, y unas pocas muy tristes.

Por fin, mamá declaró que todo estaba muy bien, pero que ya eran las dos de la madrugada y que ella tenía que levantarse temprano para tomar el vuelo desde Seattle que la devolvería a su soleada y querida Jaksonville.

.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano por la mañana, Edward y yo llevamos a mamá al aeropuerto. El viaje se nos pasó volando, entre animada charla y risas. No llovía e íbamos con las ventanillas un poco abiertas, lo suficiente como para que yo no tuviese que tener tanto cuidado como en el viaje de ida.

La despedida fue bastante breve, habíamos llegado con el tiempo justo. Estábamos puntuales, pero sin mucho tiempo que perder. Nos despedimos con un abrazo que me costó dar y recibir, pero menos de lo habitual. Todos esos días junto a ella sí me habían ayudado.

-Llámame más seguido, Bella –me retó con cariño Reneé-. Entiendo que estás ocupada y distraída ahora –añadió con una mirada de soslayo a Edward-, pero no te olvides de tu madre por eso.

-Claro que no –le prometí, y me propuse que si sobrevivía, en verdad me esforzaría por dejarle el mejor recuerdo de mí antes de perder el contacto por completo.

-Edward, cuida a mi hija, ¿sí? –le dijo Reneé, completamente seria.

-La protegeré con mi vida si hace falta –prometió él, con tanta emoción en la voz que no había duda que lo dijo completamente en serio. Estoy segura que mi madre también lo comprendió, porque asintió lentamente, como si eso fuese ni más ni menos que lo que esperaba oír.

Tras un par de deseos de buen viaje y saludos enviados a Phil por medio de ella, Reneé por fin subió al avión, que despegó poco después. Edward y yo nos quedamos en el aeropuerto hasta que la máquina se perdió de vista, y sólo cuando empezó a llover regresamos al Volvo y nos pusimos en marcha de regreso a Forks.

-¿Estás triste de que se haya ido? –me preguntó Edward en voz baja.

-Creo que estoy más aliviada que triste –admití-. Ella al menos estará a salvo. Tuve pánico todo este tiempo de que los Vulturi llegaran mientras mamá todavía estaba en Forks.

-Todavía no estamos muertos –respondió Edward con un poco de brusquedad, mirando desafiante como el limpiaparabrisas se esforzaba en quitar el agua del vidrio delantero.

-No, todavía no –concedí-. Pero admítelo, nadie es muy optimista al respecto.

Edward no pudo rebatirme eso. Condujo un rato en silencio, con sólo el sonido de la torrencial lluvia contra la carrocería acompañándonos. Durante los diez días que Reneé había pasado en Forks sólo habían caído unos pocos chaparrones, ninguna lluvia importante. Parecía que el tiempo se estaba vengando ahora, con un comienzo de diluvio cayendo con fuerza.

-¿Tienes miedo? –me preguntó Edward al cabo de un rato en voz baja, sin quitar la vista del frente.

-Sí –admití, tras pensarlo un poco-. Tengo miedo. Me aterra la posibilidad de que te hieran, que nos separen, que alguien de los nuestros muera.

-¿No te preocupa morir? –me preguntó él en un murmullo. Un relámpago iluminó fugazmente el cielo, permitiéndome ver su mueca de tristeza con claridad.

-No realmente. Creo que me preocupa más que te maten que morirme yo. Si mueres y yo vivo, lo único que querría sería morir también; si no estás, mi existencia ya no tiene ningún sentido. Morir yo no es algo que quiera o desee, pero no me asusta ni por asomo tanto como una eternidad sola –expuse, mirando por la ventanilla mientras hablaba.

-¿Estás segura que sólo tienes diecisiete años y seis meses como vampiresa? –me preguntó Edward con una sonrisa triste.

-¿A qué viene eso? –le pregunté, frunciendo el ceño mientras lo observaba con atención. El trueno correspondiente al relámpago que había brillado antes sonó en ese momento, retumbando en los bosques mojados.

-Más o menos lo mismo le estaba diciendo Carlisle a Esme anoche –explicó él con una semi sonrisa amarga-. Emmett y Rosalie tuvieron una charla similar hace un par de días; Alice y Jasper ya la habían tenido la misma noche en que Alice tuvo las visiones.

-De modo que aunque nadie lo diga, todos sabemos que lo más probable es que no vivamos para contarlo –concluí.

-A menos que se haga la luz de pronto y se nos ocurra una idea brillante que nos saque de encima todos los problemas…

La voz de Edward se apagó hacia el final de la frase. Yo no le respondí de inmediato. No se me ocurría nada que decir, en realidad. No tenía ningún as bajo la manga que nos sacara de este lío.

El teléfono de Edward sonó, sacándome de mis fúnebres cavilaciones. Él lo tomó con una mano, sin apartar la mirada de la calle medio inundada, y atendió frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Sí, Alice?

-Vengan lo más rápido que puedan sin causar un accidente –la voz de Alice emanaba estrés-. Ocurrió lo que temíamos.

-¿Están ahí? –jadeó Edward, mientras yo me tensaba, medio muerta de miedo.

-No. Pero un rayo cayó en el árbol del borde del campo de béisbol y lo hizo caer –respondió Alice con voz cansada-. A partir de ahora, pueden estar aquí en cualquier momento.

.


	17. Sellado con un Beso parte I

¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban… Edward, por supuesto! Aquí va un capítulo fundamental, pero es tan largo que lo tuve que dividir en dos partes. Es una continuación, un todo, aunque acepto reviews en ambas partes separadas sin ofenderme, todo lo contrario.

Desde luego, los personajes no me pertenecen, como ya todos sabemos.

Gracias a los que dejaron comentarios sin ser usuarios registrados: **serenatenoh, **Stella, **adry, **oriana.

.

SELLADO CON UN BESO (parte I)

.

Si por lo común Edward manejaba como un loco, su forma de conducir esa mañana dejó atrás todos los parámetros habituales de demencia al volante. Se saltó todas las normas de tránsito habidas y por haber, puso el pobre Volvo al límite de sus posibilidades mecánicas, y no quitó el pie del acelerador en ningún momento después del llamado telefónico.

Yo estaba tan aterrada que no pude ni quejarme.

Llegamos, como era previsible, en un tiempo récord a la casa de los Cullen. Muy brevemente, al pasar, vi el enorme árbol caído en la zona libre de vegetación en la que los Cullen solían jugar al béisbol. Edward no aminoró la velocidad ante el nimio hecho de que estábamos acercándonos a la casa, sino que frenó justo cuando temí que nos estrellaríamos; el automóvil se detuvo a un centímetro de la pared del garaje. Saltamos del auto de inmediato y casi volamos adentro de la casa. Nos movimos tan rápido que, pese a que seguía lloviendo a baldes, apenas nos mojamos durante el trayecto de varios metros entre el garaje y la casa.

Adentro, nos recibió un panorama poco alentador. Alice estaba sentada sobre el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada perdida, pero no como si viese el futuro, sino como si pensara en vaguedades. Jasper estaba sentado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Alice, que pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de él en una caricia que tenía algo de mecánico.

Rosalie y Emmett estaban en la misma habitación, pero un poco más lejos, de cara a la pared cristalera, por donde se veía caer la lluvia. Estaban abrazados, frente a frente, sus narices casi tocándose. Hablaban en susurros entre ellos, en voz tan baja que no pude oírlos. La expresión de ambos era tan melancólica como tierna.

Esme y Carlisle estaban junto al piano, de pie y con las manos entrelazadas. Ambos sonreían levemente, mirándose a los ojos sin decir nada. Me llevó un momento comprender que debían estar contemplando el uno los recuerdos del otro, haciendo uso simultáneo del mismo don.

La mayoría de ellos no reaccionó mayormente cuando Edward y yo entramos. Esme se limitó a parpadear y Jasper entreabrió los ojos, pero volvió a cerrarlos al momento siguiente.

-Nada aún –dijo Alice en un atronador susurro.

Fue todo lo que se dijo en un largo rato. Edward y yo nos quedamos en un rincón, abrazados, sin decir nada.

Afuera, la lluvia seguía cayendo.

.

-No es hoy.

Las palabras de Alice me sobresaltaron. Echando una mirada al reloj de pared, comprobé con un poco de estupor que llevábamos diez horas casi sin movernos.

-No es hoy –repitió Alice, su voz aguda y musical sonando cavernosa y lejana-. Es un día de sol. Ellos no están acercándose. No hoy.

El alivio fue inmediato, pero efímero. Sobreviviríamos a ese día, pero, ¿cuánto faltaría para el siguiente día soleado? ¿Un día? ¿Dos, tres, cinco días? ¿Una, dos semanas? ¿Cuánto tiempo estaríamos ahí, con miedo, viviendo de tiempo prestado?

-No lo soporto –gruñó Rosalie; su bellísima cara contrastando con el gruñido animal que salió de su pecho-. ¡No lo soporto! No vamos a combatir porque perderíamos. Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Vamos a permitirles ejecutarnos?

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? –repuso Edward, irascible.

-¡No voy a permitirles matarme como una oveja que es llevada al matadero! ¡Si voy a morir, al menos pienso llevarme varios de ellos conmigo! –rugió Rosalie, echando humo. (Echando humo _literalmente_. Rosalie misma me había explicado que esto pasaba cuando se esforzaba enormemente por no incendiar nada ni nadie, entonces ella misma empezaba a humear).

-Me parece bien –dijo Emmett, apaciguador, tomando a Rosalie del brazo-. Estoy seguro de que puedo enredar a esos Jane y Alec en sus túnicas y dejártelos hechos un precioso paquete listo para incinerar. ¿Qué te parece?

Rosalie sonrió un poco salvajemente. Por primera vez, la vi como una vampiresa: furiosa, bella, peligrosa. El humo se disipó, Rose se había calmado.

-Si hubiese una forma de dejarles claro que no queremos, y que cuando decimos _NO_, es _NO_ y punto… -musitó Esme-. Si hubiese una forma de hacerles entender… pero si no le creen a las visiones de Alice, ya no sé qué puede convencerlos.

-No les importa si lo que queremos es tomar su lugar o no, vienen a destruirnos –dijo Carlisle en voz baja-. Cuentan con que, si aceptamos, tendremos batallas suficientes como para ser diezmados, y si nos negamos, tienen una excusa para aniquilarnos ahí mismo. Es una situación sin salida.

-¿Viste eso en la mente de Sulpicia? –preguntó Jasper de pronto, abriendo los ojos.

-No, en la de Aro –respondió Carlisle.

-¿Y qué pensaba Sulpicia de todo esto? –insistió Jasper, sentándose muy erguido, toda su atención puesta en Carlisle-. Ella irradiaba mucha menos envidia y malevolencia que Aro, parecía más bien curiosa y sorprendida.

-Me centré más en oír la mente de Aro –reconoció Carlisle-. No se me da bien prestar atención a más de una mente a la vez, y me focalicé casi exclusivamente en la de Aro.

-Ella no parecía tener nuestra destrucción como meta inmediata –empezó Edward, lentamente-. En verdad, parecía bastante impresionada por la convivencia pacífica de tantos de los nuestros. El cómo acabar con nosotros era más bien un pensamiento periférico en su cabeza, me pareció percibir más extrañeza que celos o deseos de destrucción viniendo de Sulpicia.

-Eso no garantiza nada, pero quizás… -empezó Esme, para ser interrumpida por Edward casi de inmediato.

-Ella no intercederá ante Aro por nosotros –observó mi novio con aspereza.

-No abiertamente –reconoció Esme enseguida-. No puede oponerse a él en público, pero eso no significa que esté siempre de acuerdo con él o que no tenga sus propias opiniones.

-¿De qué nos sirve que Sulpicia quizás no esté de acuerdo con que seamos destruidos, si no va a oponerse a Aro? –preguntó Emmett, un tanto irónico.

-No va a oponerse públicamente a él –dijo Carlisle lentamente, como si hablara consigo mismo. A su lado, Esme sonreía levemente-. Pero por lo que vimos, ella tiene mucha más influencia en las decisiones de Aro de lo que aparentan normalmente.

-A lo largo de la historia, en muchas cortes monárquicas europeas la reina formaba casi un circuito paralelo del poder –musitó Jasper, los ojos muy abiertos y una pequeña sonrisa aflorando en su rostro.

-Si conseguimos poner a Sulpicia de nuestro lado, tendremos un aliado muy poderoso, y dentro de las filas enemigas, por así decirlo –completó Esme, sonriendo.

-Aro confía en ella, la respeta y la escucha –acotó Edward, que también empezaba a sonreír un poco-. La considera su igual, y estoy bastante seguro que ella sabe cómo manipularlo para que Aro haga lo que ella quiere, creyendo además que es idea suya. Sulpicia maneja los hilos desde las sombras. Oficialmente es la esposa buena y obediente, pero no creo que sea sólo una cara bonita para adornar el costado de Aro. Sin duda que es inteligente y astuta, lo suficiente como para influir a su marido.

-Todo eso está muy bien, pero, ¿por qué Sulpicia querría ayudarnos? –preguntó Rosalie, dudosa-. ¿No sería más lógico que esté de lado de su marido? ¿No fue ella la que nos quiso nombrar los Vulturi de América, para que hagamos lo que hagamos, acabemos muertos? ¿Acaso no fue su idea?

-Sí, fue su idea –reconoció Carlisle-. Pero sólo la parte de nombrarnos guardianes del orden.

-El resto fue un pensamiento de Aro exclusivamente –subrayó Edward, sonriendo con viveza-. Sulpicia no tiene por qué compartirlo. ¿Recuerdas cuando Carlisle les dijo que necesitábamos tiempo para pensarlo? Aro estaba satisfecho, porque se dio cuenta que estábamos tratando de ganar tiempo. Pero Sulpicia estaba sorprendida, porque ella en verdad esperaba que aceptáramos, y creía estar haciéndonos un favor al ofrecernos esa oportunidad.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estuvimos malinterpretándola todo este tiempo? –preguntó Emmett, un poco perdido-. ¿Pasamos quince días creyendo que Sulpicia nos había tendido una trampa, cuando en realidad creía estar concediéndonos un enorme privilegio, y en el fondo resulta que está predispuesta a nuestro favor?

-Esto no deja de ser una trampa, aunque ella no lo haya previsto como tal, sino que Aro añadió esa parte –dijo Edward, serio-. Sulpicia nos quiso nombrar los guardianes del orden, creyó que éramos capaces de hacerlo y que aceptaríamos encantados. Eso solucionaría varios problemas: nuestros muchos poderes estarían ocupados imponiendo orden y no tendríamos tiempo de intentar destronar a los suyos, por empezar. Además, eso les quitaría a ellos el trabajo que da todo el continente americano, que es grande y problemático, y haría que su marido pasara más tiempo en casa y menos viajando por el mundo. Creo que muy a su manera, Sulpicia también estaba tratando de proteger a Aro.

Hubo varias muecas al respecto de la última afirmación. A mí, debo admitirlo, también me parecía rara la idea que Aro necesitase protección, pero en cierto grado pude entenderlo. Recordé a Edward arrodillado ante el sofá donde yo estaba, su cara una máscara de dolor mientras yo tomaba su mano y lo llamaba de regreso, que no se perdiera, que yo estaba bien. Recordé a Esme sacando del fondo del riachuelo a Carlisle, Esme abrazándolo y confortándolo…

Sulpicia amaba a Aro, y haría lo posible para protegerlo, como toda mujer enamorada hace lo que cree necesario para proteger al hombre que ama. Ni siquiera entre los despóticos y tiránicos Vulturi las cosas eran muy distintas, al parecer, y eso me dio una cierta tranquilidad.

-Sulpicia debe estar muy sola –conjeturé, casi pensando en voz alta, y todos se giraron a mirarme con sorpresa. Un poco avergonzada, intenté explicarme-. Quiero decir, ella es… como una especie de reina, me da la impresión. Ella es poderosa, respetada, temida, pero no puedo imaginarme que tenga a nadie a quien considere su igual, con quien pueda conversar amistosamente. Debe sentirse muy sola a veces, rodeada de tanta gente y con un marido tan ocupado.

-Ella debió empezar hace relativamente poco a acompañarlo, esta no es la forma en que Sulpicia se comportaba hace un par de siglos –asintió Carlisle, pensativo-. Habitualmente ella y Athenadora no salían de la Torre que los Vulturi habitan en Volterra.

-Hablando de Athenadora y Sulpicia, ¿debería aprovechar la invitación que Sulpicia me hizo, de visitarla en Volterra, para ir y tratar de ganarla para nuestra causa? –consultó Esme.

-Esme, cariño, te amo y admiro mucho, tienes un don especial y múltiples capacidades, la mayor de ellas es la de amar con pasión a tu familia y de hacer lo imposible para protegernos, pero manipulación y política no son campos en los que tengas muchísima experiencia, al contrario que Sulpicia, que tiene mil quinientos años de práctica en esto, y un poder capaz de llevar una mente a la locura –dijo Carlisle, sonriendo a Esme con amor, pero también preocupación-. Me preocupa enviarte sola allí, dejándote a merced de todos ellos, empezando por Sulpicia misma y siguiendo por Aro y la fanática y furibunda Guardia.

-¿No se suponía que le caíamos en gracia a Sulpicia? –pregunté, sin entender.

-Le caemos bien, pero si llega a saber o sospechar que estamos tratando que nos apoye a nosotros en lugar de a su marido, no sólo no le gustará nada, sino que podría reaccionar con bastante… brusquedad –respondió Edward.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Vamos a claudicar, llegados a este punto? –preguntó Esme, sonando un poco enojada-. Puedo con esto. Y en todo caso, no tengo por qué ir sola –añadió Esme, mirando a su marido calculadoramente-. Aro estará loco de alegría de tenerte junto a él de nuevo por un tiempo, ahora que su "joven amigo" se volvió más interesante que nunca.

-¿Y por qué no usar la contraoferta? –propuso Jasper, una sonrisa especulativa en su rostro-. Invítala a venir, formalmente. Traigámoslos a nuestro territorio. Obliguémoslos a luchar en desventaja, por así decirlo.

-No creo que estemos en condiciones de obligarlos a nada –señaló Rosalie con aspereza.

-Pero vale la pena intentarlo –replicó Emmett-. Probemos primero de invitarla a venir por las buenas. Si no acepta, todavía Esme y Carlisle pueden ir de visita. Si se protegen mutuamente, no creo que estén en un peligro insalvable.

-Alice me dijo que vio un futuro posible, hace varios días, en el que Sulpicia venía hacia aquí con una maleta –recordé-. Quizás ella tenga ganas de venir, quizás no rechazaría una invitación amable y correctamente formulada.

-Yo vi otro futuro posible, según el cual venían Sulpicia y Athenadora –murmuró Carlisle-. Quizás invitarlas a ambas no sería mala idea.

-O invitar a Aro y Sulpicia –sugirió Edward-. Tendríamos que mencionar que pueden traer a alguien de la Guardia, si eso los hace sentirse más seguros... y entonces, cruzar los dedos que no sean Jane, Alec o Chelsea quienes los acompañen.

-No hagamos la invitación demasiado amplia, no vaya a ser que vengan todos –advirtió Rosalie, seria.

-Es cierto, tenemos que encontrar la forma de invitarlos cortésmente, pero dejando en claro que no esperamos a más de dos o tres de ellos aquí –asintió Jasper.

-Mejor dos o tres invitados por nosotros, que toda la patota dejándose caer aquí por su cuenta –opinó Emmett.

-¡SÍ! –chilló Alice de golpe, saltando hasta quedar de pie sobre el sofá.

Yo había estado tan absorta en la conversación que recién entonces me di cuenta que Alice no había aportado nada en todo el rato, desde que nos anunció que no era ése el día en el que llegaban los Vulturi.

-¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ! ¡Por fin! ¡¡SÍÍÍÍ!!

Alice empezó a saltar sobre el sofá, riendo a carcajadas, loca de alegría. Jasper se incorporó de inmediato, levantándose del suelo delante del sofá donde había estado sentado todo el tiempo, y mirando a Alice con sorpresa. Todos los demás la observábamos con desconcierto también, hasta que Carlisle y Edward empezaron a sonreír también con alivio.

-¡El futuro cambió, el futuro cambió! -canturreó Alice, serenándose por fin lo suficiente como para hablar-. Mientras hablaban, el futuro iba cambiando, y ahora la visita de todos los Vulturi desapareció por completo. ¡No los veo viniendo a todos! Vislumbro a Aro y Sulpicia, y hay otra sombra con ellos, pero no está definido…

-Eso es bueno, sin duda, pero todavía no garantiza que todo vaya a salir bien –aclaró Carlisle, cauto-. El que vengan con alguien más es una señal bastante ambigua; dejémonos sorprender. Por el momento, parece que estamos consiguiendo evitar un juicio sumario –siguió Carlisle-, pero todavía tenemos que convencer a Aro y Sulpicia de que ni queremos el tipo de gloria y poder que nos ofrecen, ni pretendemos arrebatarles el poder de gobierno sobre los vampiros.

-Una vez que estén aquí, eso será fácil –descartó Emmett, seguro de sí mismo.

-Al contrario, traerlos aquí es jugar con fuego –observó Jasper, frunciendo el ceño-. Significa exponernos a todos, mostrarnos tal como somos, darles acceso a vernos de nuestro mejor y nuestro peor lado. Nada como el día a día para conocer a alguien a fondo, y eso es lo que les estaríamos proporcionando.

-Es verdad, estaríamos corriendo un riesgo –asintió Esme-. No niego eso. Pero no creo que tengamos nada que ocultar en el sentido de cosas que nos podrían en riesgo de ser considerados una amenaza para los Vulturi, ¿no? ¿O alguno de nosotros está trazando planes para conquistar el mundo y yo sin saberlo? –añadió, intentando relajar el ambiente con una broma.

-Me parece que Jasper se refería a que les permitiríamos conocer también nuestras debilidades, tanto como nuestras fortalezas –señaló Edward, mientras Jasper asentía con la cabeza-. Si los Vulturi llegan a decidir que al fin y al cabo sí somos una amenaza y que lo mejor es destruirnos, sabrán exactamente cómo y dónde atacar.

-Pero también debería significar que no tenemos nada que ocultar, si les damos tanto acceso –hice ver-. ¿No deberían verlo como una señal de sinceridad, de franqueza?

-O de estupidez –señaló Rosalie, implacable-. Otra lectura posible es que somos lo suficientemente necios como para ponernos en peligro, y que por lo tanto es más fácil destruirnos de lo que creían.

-¿Puedes ver algo un poco más exacto? –le preguntó Carlisle a Alice.

-No, sólo los veo llegar –respondió ella-. Eso está bastante claro, pero no puedo ver más allá de eso. El resto es más lejano y está menos decidido. Ellos no tomaron una decisión todavía, da la impresión que vienen con una mentalidad bastante abierta, a ver y evaluar, pero sin una decisión tomada respecto a nosotros.

-Eso otra vez es bueno, pero peligroso en el sentido que no sabemos a qué atenernos –evaluó Carlisle-. Entonces, ¿invitamos a Aro, Sulpicia y un par de miembros de la guardia a visitarnos, para que nos conozcan mejor y nuestras intenciones pacifistas les queden en claro? ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Todos asentimos: Esme con energía, Jasper con cautela, Emmett con tranquilidad, Alice con seguridad, Rosalie con cierta renuencia, Edward un poco distraído, y yo, insegura.

No me gustaba la idea de tener a Aro, aterrador y peligroso, rondando por ahí y metiéndose en las cabezas de todo el mundo, ni a Sulpicia, sus modales de señora y su don tan peligroso, pudiendo poner a cualquiera al borde de la locura. Pero si la opción era la muerte, mía y de la gran mayoría de mis seres más queridos, no era como si tuviese que pensarlo mucho.

.

Casi de inmediato, la familia se puso manos a la obra a redactar la carta mediante la cual se invitaba a Aro y Sulpicia a venir. Carlisle fue nombrado escribiente, y armado con papel y lápiz, comenzó la tarea. Hubo muchas discusiones sobre cómo formular en los términos más corteses, pero también más claros, la invitación.

-"Queridos" es un encabezado de delata demasiada confianza, es mejor comenzar con "estimados" –opinaba Edward.

-"Estimados" es muy frío, "queridos" da una impresión más cálida –replicaba Esme.

-No estamos tratando de ser cálidos, sólo queremos salvar el pellejo –gruñía Rosalie.

-No vamos a salvar gran cosa sin un poco de amabilidad –opinaba Emmett, encogiéndose de hombros-. "Queridos" me parece bien… dependiendo de quiénes firmen la carta. ¿Va de parte de Carlisle solamente, o de Carlisle y Esme, o de todos nosotros? Hay que considerar eso.

Eso sólo dio pie a una nueva discusión. No era una pelea, pero sí una discusión acalorada, donde cada uno defendía su opinión con fervor.

Decidí que no había gran cosa que yo pudiese aportar, ya que mi experiencia en redactar cartas diplomáticas que evitaran masacres era nula, y me fui a sentar en el sofá, junto a Jasper, que estaba desparramado en uno de los sillones individuales con la expresión satisfecha y tranquila de alguien que acaba de llegar a la playa y está disfrutando de un bien merecido descanso.

-¿No vas a participar en la Batalla de la Carta Perfecta? –me preguntó con un poco de sorna, señalando con la cabeza a la mesa de café, donde Carlisle estaba tachando por quinta vez el encabezado.

-No, creo que mejor me alío a los Disfrutadores de la Paz –le respondí.

Él rió en voz baja, antes de suspirar con deleite.

-El entusiasmo es una de las emociones más sabrosas –musitó Jasper al cabo de un rato-. Aún cuando esté matizado de impaciencia, es uno de mis favoritos. Hacía tiempo que no sentía entusiasmo por aquí.

-¿Cómo es eso de sentir las emociones? –le pregunté, intrigada.

Sabía que Jasper podía sentir y manipular emociones, pero no sentimientos; sabía que así como sentía los estados de ánimo de quienes estaban a su alrededor, las emociones de quienes lo rodeaban también lo afectaban a él; sabía que las emociones fuertes lo afectaban más que las otras, y que las negativas lo hacían sufrir. Sabía todo eso, pero todavía no podía imaginarme de un modo más o menos preciso cómo era esto de sentir las emociones de los demás.

-Es difícil de describir –respondió Jasper, pensativo-. Sólo… puedo sentirlo. No se me ocurre una forma más clara de decirlo. Parece que siempre fui intuitivo para saber qué estaban sintiendo quienes me rodeaban, y hacer que los demás viesen las cosas de mi modo… mi padre decía que era carismático. Tras el Cambio, no necesité adivinar más, podía sentirlo, casi saborearlo. Desde que fui convertido en vampiro, no puedo saborear comida, pero para mí es como si las emociones… no como si tuviesen un sabor bien definido, dulce, amargo, ácido, pero algo así. Es difícil de describir –repitió, rascándose un poco la nuca, pensativo-. Pero hay algo de eso, como si fuese, no sé, un olor, un sabor, una esencia. Estar todo el tiempo oliendo algo podrido es horrible, y pasar el tiempo entre odio y envidia es casi igual de malo. Es lo bueno de esta familia, hay más amor y cariño que otra cosa, pese a las ocasionales peleas.

Asentí lentamente, reflexionando sobre lo que él acababa de decirme, y cayendo a la par en la cuenta de lo poco que conocía a Jasper. Ésta era la primera charla más o menos larga que estábamos manteniendo desde los días en que él me leía en voz alta, si es que a esas lecturas se las podía considerar una conversación entre nosotros dos.

-Tengo entendido que no siempre formaste parte de esta familia –le dije lentamente, pensando bien lo que iba a decir-. Edward mencionó que antes estabas con un grupo que no podía considerarse una familia en términos de amor y cariño mutuo. ¿Fueron esos sentimientos negativos los que te llevaron a alejarte de ellos?

-¿Qué y cuánto te contó Edward de mi historia? –preguntó Jasper a su vez. No sonaba enojado, sino precavido, como si temiera asustarme.

-Poco. Le disgusta hablar de las historias de otras personas –intenté explicar-. Le parece estar traicionando su confianza, ya que él se entera de más cosas de las que pretende cuando escucha las mentes de los demás.

-Tendré que darle más crédito –susurró Jasper, sonriendo un poco culpable-. Se supone que se aprovecha de lo que oye para usarlo y contarlo cuando, como y donde él quiere… ¡Es un embustero! Nos hace creer que es aprovechador, cuando en realidad es de lo más decente. Pero, ¿más o menos, qué te dijo?

-Me dijo que fue una vampiresa ambiciosa la que te convirtió, sabiendo o al menos sospechando de tu poder. Que pasaste los primeros años en compañía de un grupo poco dado a los buenos sentimientos, que no adoptaste la dieta de animales de inmediato sino mucho más tarde, y que por eso te cuesta resistirte ahora –enumeré, mirando de reojo el perfil de Jasper. A la luz de la lámpara eléctrica de pie tras él, las cicatrices de su garganta y rostro destacaban especialmente-. Y, eh… que habías vivido en un lugar de guerra entre vampiros, que por eso tenías… tantas cicatrices. Eso sólo me lo dijo Edward cuando le pregunté –aclaré-. Es que me intimidaba preguntártelo.

-¿Me tienes miedo? –preguntó Jasper en voz baja.

-La mayor parte del tiempo, no –contesté honestamente-. Pero a veces… sí. Del mismo modo que Emmett no suele inspirarme miedo, pero cuando habla de matar y destrozar, sí me asusta. Tampoco le temo a Rosalie usualmente, pero cuando se enfurece y las cosas empiezan a arder, sí me da miedo. Sé que ninguno de los tres me lastimaría –me apresuré a aclarar-, pero cuando se ponen en plan vampiros no puedo evitar asustarme.

-Bella, no voy a ofenderme porque me digas que te asusta lo que soy –murmuró Jasper en voz muy, muy baja-. Sé que no parezco ni por lejos tan… humano, tan inofensivo, como Alice, por ejemplo. O Esme, o Carlisle. Sé que no parezco tan pacífico como ellos, y tampoco lo soy. Fui transformado en una zona de guerra y criado entre batallas, no era el momento ni el lugar de ser bueno y amable. Era pelear o morir. Esto –añadió, señalando la multitud de cicatrices que cruzaban su garganta, mentón, antebrazos-, es sólo un recordatorio de lo que el mundo entero podría ser si nadie se ocupara de poner orden.

Lo miré sin comprender del todo a qué se refería. Él pareció comprender, o quizás captó la confusión emanando de mí, porque su cara adquirió una expresión más decidida y volvió a hablar.

-Mejor te cuento desde el principio cómo fue todo. Supongo que sabes que yo no tuve la misma... crianza que mis hermanos de adopción. Mis comienzos fueron completamente distintos -su voz se tornó dura. Me quedé muy quieta, apabullada-. Antes de que te cuente mi historia -continuó Jasper-, debes entender que hay lugares en nuestro mundo, Bella, donde el ciclo vital de los que nunca envejecen se cuenta por semanas, y no por siglos.

Edward levantó la cabeza de la discusión que se estaba desarrollando en torno a la mesa en ese momento y miro fijamente en dirección a donde estábamos Jasper y yo. Yo me había sentado muy derecha en el sofá, todo mi cuerpo girado hacia Jasper, absorbiendo cada palabra que él dijera, mientras que Jasper se había repantigado un poco en el sillón, relajado, pero no tanto como lo había estado al momento de acercarme yo. Edward nos miró con toda atención durante tres largos segundos, antes de volver su atención a Alice, que había estado tirándole de la manga y al no obtener respuesta empezó a jalarle el cabello de la nuca.

-Parece que tengo la bendición de tu novio para contarte esto –sonrió Jasper con algo de sarcasmo, antes de suspirar y añadir con voz más suave-. Tiene buenas intenciones, pero no creo que te haga un favor sobreprotegiéndote. Tienes derecho a saberlo, eres parte de la familia.

De alguna manera, el que fuese Jasper quien dijese eso, el mismo que había pasado un mes observándome en la escuela como si en cualquier momento yo fuese a comenzar a romper cuellos a diestra y siniestra, fue enormemente importante y emotivo para mí. Sabía que era una tontería, que él había estado preocupado por el hecho que yo fuese una neófita potencialmente descontrolada que en cualquier momento podría ser incapaz de resistirse y atacar a un humano, que no me odiaba a mí y que no era nada personal, pero aún así me conmovió saber que él me consideraba parte de la familia. Jasper debió notar el cambio en mis emociones, porque me miró con sorpresa.

-Gracias –le dije en voz baja.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó él, confundido.

-Por… aceptarme. Como parte de la familia –sonreí con un poco de timidez; no estaba habituada a abrirle mi corazón a casi nadie-. Nunca formé parte de una familia grande. No tuve hermanos, mis primos vivían lejos, mis abuelos paternos fallecieron cuando yo era pequeña, mi abuelo materno murió antes que yo naciera y mi abuela materna murió hace casi seis años. Siempre fuimos mi madre y yo por un lado, o mi padre y yo por otro. Creí… que convertirme en esto me volvería solitaria por completo, no que encontraría una familia ampliada. Gracias.

-Gracias a ti –sonrió Jasper a su vez-. Edward está completamente cambiado desde que entraste a su vida. Oh, él dice que los vampiros no podemos cambiar, que estamos como congelados, pero te digo que en las décadas que hace que lo conozco jamás lo había sentido tan feliz. También está nervioso, inquieto, celoso, avergonzado, obsesivo, y un largo etcétera, pero desde que se enamoró está estúpidamente feliz, todo el tiempo. Cuando estás con él, porque estás con él; cuando no estás, porque piensa en ti.

-¿En serio? –no pude evitar preguntar, jugueteando con mi pelo. Me hacía sentir boba, pero también halagada, saber que había sido capaz de operar semejante cambio en Edward.

-Sí, claro que sí –dijo Jasper en una pequeña carcajada-. Puedo sentirlo, no lo olvides.

-Bueno, ¿y qué ibas a contarme? –traté de volver al tema. La sonrisa de Jasper se desvaneció, y me sentí un poco culpable-. Es que, quiero saber. Me intriga… qué fue lo que te pasó, pero me encontraba la forma de preguntártelo, y Edward no me quiso dar detalles… -mi voz se apago, sin saber muy bien qué más decir.

-Está bien. La curiosidad no es pecado, y creo que hace un par de meses no te lo hubiese contado tampoco. Sabíamos que no llevabas mucho tiempo de esta vida; tus ojos eran completamente rojos, señal de que eras una neófita de unos meses como máximo, y además tu padre te notaba cambiada desde que te habías mudado, pero no mucho antes. Yo no confiaba en ti para nada en ese momento –confesó Jasper, pensativo, mirando hacia el resto de la familia. Yo también los observé, sólo para encontrarme con una escena sumamente extraña.

Emmett, con expresión feroz, fingía estrangular a Alice, mientras ella reía a mandíbula batiente. Edward tenía los brazos cruzados y había puesto los ojos en blanco; Esme intentaba retar a Emmett y Alice sin que ninguno de los dos le hiciera mucho caso. Rosalie y Carlisle, discutiendo en voz baja, se inclinaban sobre un papel arrugado, repleto de tachones y con sólo media docena de palabras garabateadas. Alrededor de la mesa ratona, la discusión por la carta seguía.

-Para comprender lo que intento explicarte, tendrás que cambiar tu concepción del mundo e imaginarlo desde la óptica de los poderosos, de los voraces... o de aquellos cuya sed jamás se sacia –empezó Jasper, hablando lenta y claramente, por sobre el batifondo del resto de la familia.

Me contó su historia, comenzando por las guerras en el sur, me explicó la lógica de quienes defendían territorios, narró la idea de utilizar neófitos como fuerza de combate. Narró cómo María lo había convertido en su mano derecha, su persona de confianza. Me contó de los primeros y duros años, rodeado de guerra y muerte. De cómo consiguió escapar a ese infierno justo cuando ya estaba por acabar con su creadora y aliada; de las posibilidades de una nueva vida.

Comprendí mejor su aversión hacia mí cuando me contó cómo el uso indiscriminado de neófitos había causado estragos, ocasionando que los humanos estuviesen a punto de descubrirnos y dando lugar a que los Vulturi interviniesen ejecutando sumariamente a todo aquelarre que tuviese neófitos. También las razones que Victoria había tenido para morderme quedaron en claro, y la negativa rotunda, casi temerosa, de Jasper a volver a luchar, y por lo tanto, a aliarse con los Vulturi. El "tuve guerra suficiente para toda una existencia" con que Jasper había respondido a Aro adquiría una nueva dimensión ahora, a la luz de lo que acababa de contarme.

-Victoria y James formaban parte en Phoenix de un aquelarre que iba a enfrentarse a otro, y salieron a crear neófitos para la épica batalla que tenían por delante… Victoria me mordió como mordió a muchos otros –razoné, perdida en mis pensamientos-. Sólo que yo no fui descubierta por los Vulturi cuando llegaron a poner orden y eliminar a los clanes que estaban haciendo tanto escándalo, sino que pude contenerme y razonar lo suficiente como para encontrar la forma de escapar hacia Forks… los demás neófitos, que también completaron su transformación después de que los Vulturi ejecutaran a los dos clanes enfrentados, fueron destruidos. No deja de ser irónico que los dos clanes que crearon los neófitos acabaran ardiendo juntos, ¿no?

-Es una burla del destino, en verdad –asintió Jasper, sonriendo torcido-. Sospechábamos algo similar, pero creímos que uno de los clanes había aplastado al otro; no teníamos idea que los Vulturi hubiesen intervenido. La historia no cuadraba del todo, la sorprendente calma posterior era contradictoria con la idea de un clan lo suficientemente fuerte como para aplastar a una treintena de vampiros… supuse que habrían surgido traiciones internas, que en medio de la batalla o hacia el final, algunos de los miembros del clan vencedor habrían atacado a los otros. Las luchas internas son comunes en los clanes guerreros, cada cual vive para sí mismo.

-¿Cómo es que sabían eso? –pregunté, extrañada.

-Hicimos un poco de investigación al poco tiempo de conocerte –admitió Jasper-. Estábamos muy intrigados por saber cómo es que habías sido transformada, y no podías recordar nada... Descubrimos que había tenido una escalada de violencia en Phoenix poco antes de que te mudaras, e hilando fino encontramos una noticia que hablaba de un incendio, donde era obvio en las fotografías que lo que había ardido ahí eran vampiros, y una cantidad considerable de ellos. Los humanos no lo sabían, desde luego, pero no es difícil descubrirlo si sabes qué buscar. Cotejando las fechas, nos encontramos con que la noche en que se había desatado el incendio era la misma en la que, por lo que le habías dicho a Edward, habías sido mordida –explicó-. ¿Sabes qué es lo más loco? Que esto lo dedujimos y adivinamos a partes iguales la tarde antes de que… -Jasper dudó un momento-. Antes de que Edward te encontrara en el territorio de los quiluetes.

Comprendí a qué se refería, y agradecí el rodeo que dio para hablar del tema.

-Victoria y James tuvieron lo que se merecían –gruñó Jasper al cabo de unos minutos, durante los cuales sólo se escuchó la discusión de Edward y Emmett sobre si la invitación debía ser "cordial" o "sincera" -. Esos dos no escarmentaron. No les bastó con hacer un desastre en Phoenix, para colmo estaban por repetir la experiencia en Portland. No suelo alegrarme de que mueran vampiros, pero ésos dos lo tenían bien merecido.

-Lo que no entiendo del todo es por qué lo hacían –musité-. ¿Había alguien más en Portland, alguien a quien quisieran combatir?

-No puedo estar seguro de sus razones, pero no creo que haya sido ésa la causa –opinó Jasper, reflexivo-. Tal vez estaban intentando reunir un ejército aquí para marchar al sur, en un intento de reconquistar, no Phoenix, pero quizás el norte de México… es una posibilidad.

-Pero, ¿no sería más fácil crear el ejército de neófitos directamente allí?

-Siempre que no haya otros vampiros ya establecidos, que en cuanto noten que estás intentando crear un ejército te caigan encima antes que tengas tiempo de completar un número decente de neófitos con los que siquiera defenderte –repuso Jasper-. Justamente el sur de Texas y el norte de México es una zona muy codiciada, como prueba mi misma existencia. Lo que me intriga es saber qué fue de Laurent y Xiaomei, o Xiu, como la llamaba él.

-Es raro… Aro no los mencionó –recordé de pronto-. No parece que ellos tuviesen nada que ver con lo de Phoenix, ¿no?

-No estoy seguro, pero pareciera que no –confirmó Jasper-. Me da la impresión que Laurent y Xiu son nómadas por vocación, por así decirlo, mientras que James y Victoria lo fueron por necesidad, mientras dejaban pasar un tiempo para que las cosas se calmaran en Phoenix y alrededores antes de volver a las andadas.

-¿Crees que volvamos a verlos, a Xiu y Laurent? –le pregunté en voz baja.

-Probablemente –sonrió Jasper, tranquilo-. A lo largo de una eternidad, volver a cruzarse con otro inmortal es algo en cierto punto inevitable.

.

Tomó dos horas, muchas discusiones, una pelea a gritos, cinco lápices triturados y una decena de hojas de papel, hasta que la carta estuvo lista. Nadie estaba completamente conforme con el resultado final, lo cual según Carlisle era señal de que todos habían participado y que el resultado era el mejor posible. La visión de Alice, sobre Sulpicia y Aro llegando junto a Félix, se volvió más nítida cuando la carta se dio por aprobada, aunque todavía no estaba completamente definida: la decisión final aún corría por cuenta de Aro y Sulpicia.

Carlisle estaba pasando en limpio la carta cuando sonó el teléfono.

-¡Cielos, Bella, es Charlie! –exclamó Alice, preocupada-. ¡Saliste de tu casa hace doce horas y nunca llamaste para avisarle dónde estabas!

Descolgué el teléfono con rapidez, intentando pensar una disculpa aceptable.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, aquí habla Charlie Swan, ¿es la casa de los Cullen, verdad? –preguntó Charlie, y antes de obtener una respuesta, siguió hablando velozmente-. Dígame, ¿está Bella ahí?

-Hola, papá. Soy Bella, estoy aquí, y ya voy a casa –atajé, intentando detener la que se me venía encima.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasó? –Charlie empezaba a sonar más enojado que preocupado-. ¡Saliste esta mañana para llevar a tu madre al aeropuerto, y desde entonces no se ha vuelto a verte el pelo por aquí!

-Lo siento mucho, hubo una especie de emergencia en casa de Edward y vinimos directamente después de dejar a mamá –expliqué.

-¿Qué tipo de emergencia? –Charlie estaba atento otra vez-. ¿Están todos bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes… -vi a Alice en ese momento, que abría enormes los ojos, y antes de poder pensarlo mucho, me oí a mí misma diciendo-. Es que aparecieron unas personas que dicen ser los padres biológicos de Alice, ya sabes, la hermana de Edward, y quieren quitarle la tenencia al doctor y la señora Cullen.

Yo misma estuve atónita al oírme mentir con tanta fluidez. Todos los Cullen me miraron con enorme sorpresa, lo que ilógicamente me impulsó a seguir hablando.

-Parece que estas personas viven en Italia ahora. El doctor y su esposa quieren invitarlos a pasar un tiempo con ellos, para convencerlos de que Alice está bien, y para que ella pueda conocerlos estando en un ambiente familiar, en el que se encuentre contenida.

La unicidad de la expresión de asombro en los rostros frente a mí se fragmentó en distintas variantes: mientras que Emmett parecía apunto de estallar en carcajadas, Jasper tenía el ceño fruncido. Contra mi propio sentido común, seguí hablando.

-Están tratando de llegar a un acuerdo fuera de los tribunales, pero cuando llegó la citación del juez hoy, nos tomó a todos por sorpresa. Alice estaba muy asustada.

Definitivamente, parecía que además de mi escudo mental yo tenía un poder adicional, de inventar historias increíbles. Sólo me quedaba rogar que Charlie se tragara eso y que Alice no me asesinara en cuanto yo colgara el teléfono.

-Esta gente, los señores Aro y Sulpicia Vulturi, vendrán a Forks en breve –añadí, hablando con una naturalidad asombrosa hasta para mí, considerando el cuento que estaba soltando-. Pero Alice nos necesitaba hoy, y en medio de tantas cosas, me olvidé de llamarte. Lo lamento.

-Está bien, está bien… si las cosas son así… pero, ¿cómo es que sus padres aparecen ahora? –preguntó Charlie, confundido.

-Es una buena pregunta, y no es seguro todavía que sean sus padres biológicos –subrayé-. Todo eso está por verse. Pero hoy las cosas se salieron un poco de control.

-Claro, claro… entiendo… rayos, ¿no podían dejar las cosas así, esos…? ¡Como sea que se llamen! Alice está muy bien con los Cullen, la criaron y educaron muy bien, ¿ahora les preocupa a ésos lo que fue de su hija? ¡Alice está por cumplir la mayoría de edad, de todos modos! –papá empezaba a enojarse a medida que hablaba.

-Es todo muy confuso, habrá que ver lo que dice el juez, en última instancia -improvisé.

-Dile al doctor, si necesitan testigos de que Alice era bien tratada, yo me ofrezco –me instruyó Charlie.

-Le diré –respondí, intentando ocultar mi sorpresa-. Gracias, papá.

-Y, bueno, si te parece mejor quedarte a dormir con Alice esta noche… tienes permiso. Pero sólo si ellos te invitan, no te autoinvites –me advirtió-. Quizás necesiten un tiempo en familia…

-Veremos. Gracias, papá, muchas gracias. Lamento no haberte avisado, fue un día muy raro y confuso hoy –en verdad lo había sido, pero no por las razones que Charlie creía.

-Me imagino… Ya, me quedo más tranquilo de saber que estás bien –Charlie respiró, sonando más tranquilo-. Es que, con la tormenta de hoy, me preocupaba que hubiesen tenido un accidente. Pero bueno, te espero, a menos que te inviten y te parezca mejor hacerle compañía a Alice. En ese caso, buenas noches y dulces sueños.

-Gracias. Te aviso si hay novedades –le prometí.

-Adiós.

-Adiós –contesté y colgué lentamente, para levantar después la vista y enfrentarme a las miradas de siete vampiros... ¿sonrientes?

-Es un poco retorcido, pero aceptable –asintió Jasper-. Roguemos que los Vulturi acepten seguir con la farsa –añadió, más serio.

-Ay, Bella, ¿yo, una Vulturi? ¿Te parece que "Alice" pega con "Vulturi"? –protestó Alice, frunciendo la nariz.

-Es una buena excusa –se encogió de hombros Rosalie-. Mejor que decir que son los tíos abuelos que están de visita, seguro.

Emmett estalló en carcajadas, riendo como loco. Edward sólo sonreía, mientras Esme parecía afligida.

-No está lejos de lo que Aro y Sulpicia realmente quieren –musitó la matriarca con preocupación-. Quitarnos a nuestra niña.

-Sólo que no son los padres, en ningún sentido, y no nos podrán quitar a Alice en ningún tribunal… ella cumplirá la mayoría de edad antes y elegirá libremente con quien quedarse –completó Carlisle, sonriendo tranquilizador.

-¿No están enojados por esta… locura, que acaba de inventar mi lado más irracional? –pregunté, dudosa.

-Más que enojados, estamos sorprendidos, o al menos yo estoy sorprendida –respondió Esme-. Es una buena excusa, sólo que a mí nunca se me hubiese ocurrido así de rápido.

-Necesitábamos una justificación de un u otro modo –se encogió de hombros Carlisle, sin dejar de escribir-. Es una buena versión. A los habitantes de Forks les encantará un poco de escándalo rodeando a la familia.

-¡Y sí estás invitada a quedarte a dormir! -chilló Alice, contenta-. ¡Necesito a mi amiga para recuperarme del shock de saber que mis malvados pretendidamente padres biológicos quieren quitarle mi custodia a mis abnegados padres adoptivos!

-Estás metida en un lío –me sonrió Rosalie-. Alice estará insoportable con esto.

-¡Soy una pobre expósita a quien sus supuestos padres olvidaron durante casi dieciocho años! -protestó Alice, haciendo pucheros-. ¡Tengo derecho a ser insoportable!

-¿Cómo algo tan pequeño puede ser tan molesto? –suspiró Edward con fingido pesar.

-¡Jazz, defiéndeme! –se quejó Alice-. ¡No quiero añadir un trauma por burlas crueles al que ya tengo por mi pretendida orfandad!

Jasper suspiró teatralmente antes de fijar la mirada en Edward, cuya sonrisa se desvaneció al instante.

-No debiste pensar eso –advirtió Edward, ante lo cual Jasper sonrió más.

Al segundo siguiente, Edward saltaba sobre Jasper y ambos rodaron por el suelo del salón, enzarzados en una pelea medio en broma medio en serio.

-¡Quietos ahí! –los reprendió Emmett, los brazos en jarras. Jasper y Edward de pronto levitaban en el aire, medio metro sobre el nivel del suelo y unos tres metros alejado el uno del otro-. ¿No les da vergüenza pelear frente a las damas? Ah, cierto, eso nunca fue algo que los preocupara –reflexionó Emmett, respondiendo él solo a su pregunta. Tras rascarse pensativamente la barbilla un momento, se encogió de hombros-. Sigan entonces –indicó, y Jasper y Edward cayeron al suelo. Al instante siguiente, los dos se le echaron encima a Emmett.

-¡Chicos, cuidado con la alfombra! –los reprendió Esme-. ¡No molesten a su padre, que está ocupado!

-Ya acabé. Muchachos, mátense tranquilos, pero por favor vayan afuera, su madre acaba de limpiar –les dijo Carlisle con sorna, sonriendo mientras metía la carta en el sobre.

-Bienvenida de regreso a la realidad Cullen del día a día –suspiró Rosalie, mirándome con una sonrisa.

Yo sólo pude reír también, feliz de que todo estuviese, si no bien y resuelto, al menos sin una masacre a la vuelta de la esquina.

.

Hubo que explicarle tres veces a Jake qué era lo que nos había cambiado a todos las caras y el ánimo, antes que él comprendiera más o menos qué era lo que pasaba.

-No entiendo más nada –se quejaba Jake, mientras atacaba su segunda porción de torta de chocolate-. ¿No se suponía que esta Sulpicia era malísimamente mala? ¿Cómo que de golpe ella es el hada madrina?

Era el día siguiente a la noche en que se escribió la carta que invitaba a Aro y Sulpicia a pasar una temporada en Forks. Esme había despachado la carta a primera hora de la mañana, enviándola por correo como un mensaje importante, pero no urgente. No habíamos querido dar la impresión de estar desesperados.

-Convendría que dejaras de ver esto en términos de blanco y negro –señaló Edward, frunciendo la nariz ante el olor de la leche chocolatada que Esme acababa de servirle a nuestros amigos semi humanos-. Sulpicia no es intrínsecamente buena, del mismo modo que Aro no es absolutamente malo. Es sólo que Aro es más cruel y despiadado que su esposa, más sediento de poder y también más temeroso de que alguien quiera arrebatarle la posición de mando en la que está instalado. Pero Sulpicia también es astuta, y Aro tiene una faceta buena… muy en el fondo de sí mismo. Muy, muy en el fondo.

-No me cuadra cómo puede ser bueno –gruñó Jake.

-No dije que sea bueno, sólo que no es del todo malo –insistió Edward.

-¿Cómo es que esa Sulpicia va a convencer a su marido de no portarse como un tirano? –preguntó Seth, que ya había acabado la segunda porción de torta y estaba atacando la bandeja de brownies.

-No es una garantía, pero nos pareció buena idea acudir a ella después de que nos dimos cuenta que estaba bien predispuesta hacia nosotros –explicó Edward-. Alice vio que en lugar de venir toda la Guardia, venía tres de ellos si escribíamos la carta, y eso nos pareció una posibilidad lo suficientemente buena como para intentarlo.

-Entonces, ¿van a venir a Forks? ¿Es seguro? –insistió Jake.

-No es seguro, pero es probable. Aún no tenemos una respuesta –dijo Edward.

-No me gustan esos Vulturi –arrugó la nariz Seth-. Esos ojos rojos… son espantosos.

-No son santo de mi devoción tampoco, pero por eso mismo es mejor tener sólo a tres antes que a cuarenta de ellos aquí –respondí-. Sabiendo que pelear no es una opción, sólo nos queda intentar ser diplomáticos.

-¿Están seguros que no queremos luchar? La jauría estaría encantada de cazar a unos cuantos vampiros carnívoros –ofreció Jake, entusiasmado.

-No, Jake, pelear, nunca –dije en un susurro.

-Alice tuvo una visión cuando tomamos la decisión de luchar –explicó Edward en voz baja, entrelazando su mano derecha con mi izquierda-. Por lo que vio, acabábamos todos muertos. Toda la familia, la jauría, todos muertos… la casa ardía, era un infierno.

Un estremecimiento lo recorrió; ver eso en la mente de Alice lo había conmocionado más de lo que había admitido antes.

-Vaya –dijo Jacob en voz baja.

-Creí que Alice no podía vernos –se sorprendió Seth-. ¿Cómo fue capaz de ver ese desenlace si estábamos ahí?

-Parece que no puede ver a los lobos vivos, pero en su visión, toda la jauría estaba muerta –explicó Edward en voz baja-. Era horrible.

-Al menos, podemos evitar eso… hum, sería mejor que no nos dejáramos ver mucho por aquí cuando esos Vulturi están aquí, ¿no? ¿O al contrario, deberíamos venir a dejar en claro que ellos no son bienvenidos? –ofreció Jake.

-Yo diría que es mejor que no vengan más de dos o tres de los lobos por vez –sugirió Edward-. No queremos dar la impresión de estar amenazando a los Vulturi, pero tampoco vamos a dejar de lado a nuestros amigos sólo porque Aro esté de visita.

Jacob asintió, conforme.

.

Tomó toda una larga semana obtener una respuesta de los Vulturi. Cuando la carta con sello de Italia llegó ya sabíamos, gracias a Alice, cuál era la respuesta. Aro y Sulpicia vendrían, y lo harían junto a Félix, un miembro de la guardia que parecía gozar d ela confianza de Aro. Esto fue interpretado como una señal bastante ambigua por los Cullen.

-Félix es, hasta donde sabemos, el único vampiro que nunca dio muestras de un don excepcional adicional –me explicó Edward-. Quizás para compensar eso, se volvió un luchador eficaz y casi implacable, pero no podría hacer mucho contra determinados poderes extra, como el de Rosalie o el de Emmett.

Durante esa semana de espera, Carlisle y Esme habían tenido que salir a desmentir públicamente, o poco menos, que una pareja de italianos multimillonarios que eran los padres biológicos de Alice venían a buscarla para llevársela a vivir con ellos al Palazzo con vistas al Coliseo que poseían en Roma.

Todo había empezado cuando Charlie había ido a la panadería de Mabel Stanley, la madre de Jessica, a comprar rosquillas. La señora Stanley le preguntó por su cara de preocupación, y Charlie, sin malas intenciones, le contó lo que yo le había dicho la noche anterior al teléfono, sobre los hipotéticos padres de Alice que venían de Italia. Considerando que la señora Stanley era la cotilla más grande de todo Forks, no debería sorprender que ni bien Charlie salió ella tomó el teléfono, llamó a su comadre Susan Mallory y le contó todo. Si la señora Stanley era la cotilla más grande, la señora Mallory era la segunda más grande, y entre las dos formaban un equipo formidable a la hora de esparcir rumores. Resumiendo, al día siguiente prácticamente todo Foks sabía.

Cuando Carlisle se presentó en el hospital a cumplir con el turno de la tarde-noche que le correspondía esa semana, recibió muestras de solidaridad de todos los demás médicos, enfermeras, recepcionistas, camilleros, empleados de limpieza y hasta enfermos, que por supuesto también querían saber, todos ellos, cuánto había de cierto en la parte de los multimillonarios y de la mansión en Italia. Carlisle era alguien paciente y amable, pero cuando volvió a su casa estaba lo suficientemente irritado como para decir que iba a poner una solicitada en el periódico de Forks explicando su versión de los hechos, a ver si así lo dejaban trabajar tranquilo.

Cuando llegó el día en que Aro, Sulpicia y Félix se presentaron en la casa de los Cullen, hasta los gorriones sabían quiénes eran y la supuesta versión de por qué estaban aquí. El que llegaran en un lujoso automóvil importado y pasaran muy lentamente por todo el pueblo antes de dirigirse a la casa de los Cullen sólo hizo más interesante lo poco que se sabía sobre ellos.

.

-Ésta será la habitación de usted y su marido, si les parece bien, y ésta la de Félix –explicó Esme, mostrándole a Sulpicia las dos grandes habitaciones que habíamos acondicionado con todo cuidado para nuestras ilustres visitas.

La habitación que había sido mía durante los diez días que pasé en forma permanente en la casa había sido destinada a Sulpicia y Aro, mientras que Edward le había cedido la suya a Félix, no porque a Edward le gustara la idea, sino porque era la única que no tenía además un gigantesco vestidor femenino. Edward se había instalado provisoriamente en el sótano, que yo hasta ese momento había ignorado que la casa tuviese. El contenido del sótano había sido mudado al garage; el estudio de Esme seguía estando en el desván. A Esme le hubiese gustado aprovechar la oportunidad de agregar un par de habitaciones a la casa, que por lo visto estaba quedando pequeña, pero no había tiempo y hubo que arreglárselas así.

Una vez que los saludos de rigor estuvieron pronunciados, acompañé a Esme y Sulpicia escaleras arriba, llevando la maleta de la invitada, rumbo a la habitación asignada para ella y su marido. Aunque no necesitaran dormir, el tener un lugar privado era algo que Esme consideraba imprescindible.

-Es muy elegante, y decorada con muy buen gusto –elogió Sulpicia, mirando en torno de la pieza con atención-. ¿Quién se encargó de prepararla?

-Yo –reconoció Esme, sonriendo un poco nerviosa-. Me alegra que le guste, Sulpicia.

-Es muy confortable, y la idea de incluir una pequeña biblioteca me gusta –sonrió Sulpicia, inclinándose a leer los títulos de las obras-. ¡Ah, qué detalle! Un ejemplar de la _Divina Comedia_. En verdad, el Dante fue un escritor estupendo.

-Personalmente, prefiero a Petrarca –opinó Esme-. Su _Cancionero_ me parece una obra cumbre. Aunque el idealizar a Lissi de semejante manera después de muerta me parece un poco exagerado, no deja de ser poesía maravillosa la que este hombre escribió.

-Es verdad, a mí también me gusta más la primera mitad del _Cancionero_ –asintió Sulpicia-. La segunda parte es… excesiva, a mi modo de ver.

La charla insustancial sobre literatura siguió unos minutos; yo me retiré rumbo al salón, donde Aro y Félix conversaban con el resto de la familia de un modo muy cortés, a la vez que un poco distante.

No pude evitar que me viniera a la cabeza la imagen de dos grupos de soldados caminando por un campo minado: cada uno de ellos camina con muchísimo cuidado, incapaz de adivinar cuándo un paso en falso hará volar en pedazos una parte de su cuerpo.

.

La tensión y la formalidad siguieron durante el día siguiente. Éramos muy correctos, casi un poco acartonados. Jake, Quil y Embry llegaron de visita, arrasaron con el pan de pasas que Esme había horneado por la mañana, fueron muy amables y educados, y pusieron pies en polvorosa lo antes que pudieron sin ser descorteses. No es que los culpe, Aro mirándote como si fueses un suculento postre, con esa mirada tan _hambrienta_, es capaz de poner nervioso a cualquiera.

.

Día tres. La tensión dentro de la casa podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Todos estábamos expectantes, esperando que sucediera _algo_. Qué, nadie sabía, pero era evidente que las cosas estaban en el estado de calma que antecede a la tormenta.

.

Día cuatro. Hay que abrirse paso a machetazos para entrar a la casa, poco menos. El ambiente es suficientemente denso como para casi parecer una barrera física, creo que podría abrir la boca y morder un bocado. Jasper lleva catorce horas desaparecido, aunque nadie haya dicho una palabra al respecto.

.

Día cinco. Emmett rompió una puerta hoy por accidente. Edward le tocó el hombro, y Emmett se sobresaltó tanto que dio un manotazo contra la puerta de la habitación que comparte con Rosalie, rompiéndola limpiamente por la mitad y arrancándola además de las bisagras.

La tensión es peor que nunca. De Jasper, ni rastros. Carlisle está serio y tenso. Esme casi no sale de su estado de sonrisa histérica. Alice muestra todo el tiempo una jovialidad más artificial que una rosa celeste. Emmett perdió el buen humor habitual, sólo está quieto y tranquilo. Rosalie humea ocasionalmente, aunque su rostro está siempre escrupulosamente tranquilo. Edward tiene una cara de muerto resucitado permanente. Yo misma debería tener arrugas de preocupación en el rostro, a esta altura.

.

Día seis. Jasper, desaparecido en acción.

Charlie cree que los hipotéticos padres de Alice nos tienen amenazados y que no nos atrevemos a admitirlo. A Edward y a mí nos costó lo imposible convencerlo que no hace falta que vaya a interrogarlos.

Después, camino a casa de Edward, él y yo peleamos. Comenzó como una discusión tonta, derivó en una pelea a gritos y acabó como pelea en serio, con uñas y dientes, revolcándonos por el suelo, rugiendo y enseñando los dientes. Los dos estamos al borde del ataque de nervios desde hace días, y hoy explotamos.

Contra todo pronóstico, esta pelea tanto verbal como física nos ayudó a ver las cosas en perspectiva, a calmarnos y a aclarar una serie de cosas hablando. Fue positiva en ese punto, aunque me sigue remordiendo la conciencia por la forma en que estuve a punto de atravesarle a Edward la garganta con los dientes, más allá de que él diga que lo tendría bien merecido, por haberme llamado estúpida.

.

Día siete. Hace una semana que Aro, Sulpicia y Félix están aquí, y mis pobres nervios están a la miseria, al igual que los del resto de la familia. Sulpicia es muy amable, pero no hay forma de tener un momento de paz, tengo la impresión que siempre está respirándome en la nuca. Aro habla hasta por los codos, parece siempre perfectamente feliz, con esa sonrisa que me pone los pelos de punta. Félix no habla mucho, sólo mira y sonríe a veces. Odio su estúpida sonrisa.

Jake volvió a venir hoy, aunque se negó a entrar. Ni siquiera la promesa de un lemon pie consiguió convencerlo de entrar a la cocina. Intentando librar un poco de tensión, Edward buscó un bate y una pelota, y nos fuimos al improvisado campo de juego a descargar energías. Edward lanzaba, yo bateaba y Jacob, en su forma lupina, iba a buscar la pelota.

Tras el primer tiro, llegó Emmett con cara de perro a recordarnos que a menos que quisiéramos explicar cómo era posible que hubiese truenos sin tormenta, tendríamos que dejar de jugar.

Edward acababa de abrir la boca, me temo que para decir algo en verdad desagradable, cuando un trueno resonó por toda la ladera de la colina. Las expresiones enojadas y estresadas de los dos desaparecieron como si alguien acabara de cambiar de canal. Edward y Emmett se sonrieron ampliamente antes de mirar hacia la casa, de donde venía corriendo Alice, sonriente.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Elijan a sus jugadores, capitanes! –le ordenó a sus hermanos-. ¡Esme puede arbitrar, hacemos números pares si Félix y Bella juegan también! Jake, lo siento, pero quizás en otra ocasión…

Jake asintió con la cabeza, mirando con atención como el resto de la familia llegaba al improvisado campo de juego. Aro y Sulpicia aparecieron al final, contemplando la ansiosa emoción de la familia con curiosidad. Jasper llegó en ese momento, saltó el arroyo como si fuese un charco, y se ubicó junto a Carlisle con naturalidad. Nadie pareció sorprendido.

Los equipos quedaron delimitados con rapidez: Edward, Alice, Félix y yo contra Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Carlisle. Al trueno siguiente, Alice dio lugar al primer lanzamiento.

Me centré por completo en el juego. Siendo humana, yo era menos apta para el deporte que una pantufla, y desde que fui transformada no había intentado jugar a nada más que los deportes de la escuela, donde debía tener muchísimo cuidado de no matar a nadie por accidente. Poder dar rienda suelta a toda mi fuerza bruta para lanzar una pelota, golpearla o correr a tratar de alcanzarla era maravilloso.

Capté por el rabillo del ojo que Jacob estaba echado en el borde del campo, tenso, vibrando de energía, ardiendo en ganas de jugar también, y me sentí un poco culpable. Me prometí que encontraría la forma de hacerlo participar también la siguiente vez. Aro y Sulpicia estaban un poco más lejos, mirando con atención el juego, aunque me dio la impresión que no entendían del todo cómo eran las reglas.

Acabó ganando el equipo de Emmett, algo no tan raro considerando que de mi equipo, Alice estaba privada de su don por la cercanía de Jacob, que era la primera vez que yo jugaba al bésibol desde que fui transformada, y que Félix había necesitado un curso relámpago de cómo se jugaba. Teniendo en cuenta todo eso, el que la diferencia había sido mínima era lo realmente sorprendente.

-¡Ya van a ver! ¡Queremos la revancha! –protestó Félix.

-¡Encantados! En la siguiente tormenta, vamos a patearles el trasero –respondió Emmett muy seguro de sí mismo, haciendo girar el bate a toda velocidad entre dos dedos.

-Cree eso, si te hace feliz –le gruñí en broma-. Ya verás.

-Uh, qué miedo… Bella-bells me amenaza –se burló Emmett de buen humor.

-Eso debería preocuparte –le advertí.

-Chiquilina, eres tan tierna cuando te enojas –dijo Emmett con su mejor tono paternal y su sonrisa más enorme y burlona.

Edward estaba por intervenir, pero Alice lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el pecho. El que Edward sonriera del mismo modo algo maníaco que Alice debería haber sido una advertencia para Emmett, pero estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose para notarlo.

-Emmett, te echo un pulso –le dije, siguiendo un impulso repentino, surgido al recordar a Edward diciéndome que no lo abrazara tan fuerte porque lo lastimaba.

-¿Un pulso? ¿Contigo? –Emmett dudaba, lo que me sorprendió. ¿Desde cuándo Emmett no saltaba a aprovechar la oportunidad de medir su fuerza física con los demás?-. Bella, puedo ser un poco bruto a veces, pero de ahí a aprovecharme de una chica… -me dijo, dudando.

-Oh, comprendo. No te preocupes, no está mal tener miedo –le dije en mi tono más comprensivo, sabiendo que ése era el método más seguro para que Emmett mordiera el anzuelo.

-¿Miedo? ¿_Yo_? –la expresión del vampiro corpulento era determinación pura-. ¡Vamos!

Nos ubicamos sobre una roca redondeada y plana, y escuché cómo a nuestro alrededor se cruzaban apuestas. Sólo Rosalie apostó cinco dólares a Emmett, aclarando que alguien tenía que apoyarlo. Todo el resto de las apuestas iban a mi favor, hasta Félix apostó cincuenta dólares por mí. Edward apostó nada menos que su automóvil favorito, el Aston Martin Vanquish, a que yo ganaba.

Por cariño a Emmett, voy a limitarme a decir que le hice morder el polvo de la derrota veinticinco veces en media hora, y no voy a entrar en detalles sobre las burlas de Edward, los comentarios maliciosos de Jasper, las risas lobunas de Jacob, Rosalie apostando a mi favor, Alice riendo como una posesa, Carlisle intentando convencer a Emmett que recogiera los restos de su amor propio mientras le quedara alguno y lo dejara estar… callaré, por cariño a Emmett, todos esos jugosos detalles.

-¡Esto no va a quedar así! ¡Ya verás, sólo espera! ¡La venganza será terrible! –amenazó Emmett blandiendo un puño, de algún modo ridículo en su enorme tamaño contrastando con lo infantil del berrinche.

-Claro, claro. Cuando quieras, ya sabes –le dije, sonriendo comprensiva. Era maravilloso sentirse tan fuerte, tan poderosa e insuperable.

-Es porque estoy en ayunas, ¡me muero de sed! –protestó Emmett-. ¡Necesito un oso pardo ahora, y cuanto más irritado, mejor!

-Emmett, no estamos en temporada de osos –le señalé.

-Si lees con atención, las leyes regulan sólo la caza con armas –sonrió él, feroz-. ¿Quién más está harto de ciervos y venados, y tiene ganas de algo más consistente? -preguntó en voz alta, mirando alrededor.

Jasper, Rosalie y Edward se apuntaron de inmediato a una expedición de caza. Carlisle, Esme y Alice habían salido la noche anterior a alimentarse, de modo que no tenían sed. Yo no podía alejarme toda la noche, tenía que regresar a casa a 'dormir', de modo que preferí quedarme. Ya iría el próximo día soleado.

-¿Puedo acompañarlos? –preguntó Félix, tomándonos a todos por sorpresa.

-Claro –dijo Jasper al cabo de un segundo, dándole un codazo a Emmett, que cerró rápidamente la boca.

-No es muy distinto a cazar humanos, en verdad –respondió Edward con una mueca a algún pensamiento de Félix-. Los osos sólo son más feroces, y más grandes.

-Son tan malos que es mucho más divertido –sonrió Emmett-. ¡El último en llegar es un huevo podrido! –gritó bastante infantilmente, al tiempo que salía corriendo. Edward y Jasper lo siguieron apenas medio segundo después, y Rosalie los siguió poniendo los ojos en blanco. Félix siguió velozmente a Rosalie, y en pocos segundos los cinco se habían perdido de vista.

-Yo tengo que regresar a casa, Charlie va a preocuparse si sigue sin verme la cara –me disculpé-. Hasta mañana.

Jake dio un pequeño ladrido en mi dirección.

-Jacob se ofrece a llevarte en la moto, si puedes esperar a que vuelva a vestirse –tradujo Carlisle, que había recogido el bate y la pelota.

-Encantada. Te espero –le dije a Jake, que salió corriendo hacia atrás de la casa.

-Ésta sí que fue una tarde muy divertida, aunque creo que me perdí la mayor parte –admitió Sulpicia-. ¿Cómo saben cuál de los dos equipos ganó?

Esme se lanzó a una explicación de las reglas del béisbol, ilustrando las limitaciones y normas con las jugadas que habían tenido lugar esa tarde. Sulpicia escuchaba con toda ocasión, y hacía preguntas de vez en cuando.

-¡Maravilloso, increíble! ¡Ah, Carlisle, amigo, creo que por fin estoy conociendo la esencia de lo que es tu familia! –suspiró Aro, mirando pensativo hacia el lugar por el que habían desaparecido Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie y Félix-. Lo de hoy fue deporte… competencia, pero no lucha. Competencia sin encono. Se jugaba por el placer de jugar, con la meta de ganar, por supuesto, pero sin odio, sin deseos de herir al otro.

-En eso consiste el deporte –respondió Carlisle, un poco cauteloso, pasándole el bate y la pelota a Alice, que rápidamente se dirigió a la casa, a dejar las cosas allí-. Ésa es la función ritual, y la razón de que el deporte reemplazara a la guerra. Hay muchas menos bajas en unas carreras de a pie que en una batalla.

-¡Había olvidado lo divertido que es conversar contigo! -Aro soltó una pequeña carcajada, enormemente divertido en apariencia-. Sí, es cierto lo que dices. Pensaba… es extraño, porque nadie usó sus poderes especiales para obtener ventajas para su equipo, ¿verdad?

-Edward no puede evitar oír, pero en un juego que es antes físico que mental, esto no hace una gran diferencia. Los demás, no, no usamos los dones adicionales. Es un acuerdo al que llegamos hace tiempo: quien usa su poder para aventajar al otro equipo, es expulsado del juego –explicó Carlisle.

-¿Todos respetan esa regla? –preguntó Aro, fascinado.

-El que no, es expulsado –repitió Carlisle.

Los opacos ojos de Aro brillaron nuevamente con hambre, mientras miraba hacia la dirección en la que habían ido Félix y los demás.

-Algo así no podríamos lograrlo nunca en Volterra –suspiró con pesar, no supe si fingido o no-. Todos son tan competitivos que no dudarían en destrozar el otro con tal de arrebatarle la pelota.

Carlisle prefirió no acotar nada, aunque su ceño se frunció ligeramente.

-¿Me permitirías acompañarte al Hospital mañana? –preguntó Aro de pronto. Sonaba un poco anhelante.

-¿Al Hospital? –repitió Carlisle, atónito, como si no estuviese muy seguro de haber entendido correctamente-. Tenemos un anonimato que proteger aquí…

-No para alimentarme, ¡claro que no! –exclamó Aro enseguida; la idea parecía causarle risa-. Me intriga tanto cómo interactúas con los humanos… quisiera verte en acción.

-Aro, con todo respeto, pero en un hospital hay humanos heridos, sangrantes, podría haber ingresos por emergencias, personas accidentadas… ¿estás seguro de que podrías resistirte? –le preguntó Carlisle, muy serio.

-Si me alimento esta noche, sí –contestó Aro, muy seguro.

Jacob, que regresaba montado en la moto, ya vestido con sus pantalones cortados y el casco en la cabeza, escuchó la última frase y no pudo evitar un gruñido, aunque apretó sus puños a tiempo para calmarse y evitar entrar en fase.

-No te preocupes, Jacob, tienen una heladera industrial repleta de sangre donada –aseguró Carlisle-. Ellos no cazarán por aquí.

Aro pareció tan divertido como cauteloso cuando me observó subir tras Jake a la moto y sujetarme a su ardiente cintura. Aunque siempre actuara con algo de superioridad frente a Jake, estuve bastante segura que en realidad Aro le tenía miedo al gigantesco lobo en que se convertía mi amigo.

-Hasta mañana, Carlisle, Aro –los saludé con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Hasta mañana –se despidió Carlisle con una sonrisa.

-Hasta mañana, Bella –saludó Aro, con una sonrisa que no tenía nada de la calidez de la de Carlisle.

Jacob apretó los dientes, pateó el pedal con fuerza y salimos disparados de allí.

.

Edward regresó de madrugada de su expedición de caza, con los ojos de un cálido color dorado, sin las habituales leves ojeras color malva y hasta un cierto rubor en las mejillas. Debía estar muy bien alimentado para presentar un aspecto tan… saludable.

-Encontré un puma gordo y sabroso –me respondió cuando le pregunté cómo les había ido-. Estuvo realmente bien. Emmett tuvo su oso pardo, aunque no estaba tan irritado como a él le gusta, y no le permitimos maltratar al animal para enfurecerlo. Tendrá que esperar a la primavera. Rosalie y Jasper compartieron un oso viejo, y después Rose se zampó también un lince y Jasper un lobo rabioso. En serio, echaba espuma por la boca y estaba completamente salvaje. Félix intentó cazar un zorro, le tomó tres intentos conseguirlo, y cuando lo tuvo casi lo escupió. Se pasó todo el viaje de regreso preguntándonos cómo podíamos beber algo así de asqueroso durante años.

-¿Y qué le respondieron? –pregunté, intrigada.

-Jasper le contó su historia, con todos los detalles truculentos y horribles –me contestó Edward-. Hasta se quitó la camisa y el suéter, le mostró las cicatrices que tiene en el torso, y después de mandar a Emmett con Rosalie lejos, le enseñó también una muy impresionante en la cadera y otra en el muslo, donde una vampiresa le arrancó un buen trozo de carne en una ocasión. El músculo y la piel se regeneraron, pero tienen una textura diferente, son cicatrices. Es realmente impactante verlo, debió dolerle muchísimo en su momento. Eso dio bastante qué pensar a Félix, y ya que estaba, le conté de los diez años que pasé viviendo por mi cuenta, cazando humanos, y el tipo de dilema al que me enfrenté. Si bien todo eso no hizo que el zorro le pareciera más apetitoso a Félix, sí lo está haciendo ver las cosas desde una óptica completamente distinta a la habitual para él.

-Aro quiere acompañar a Carlisle al Hospital mañana, es decir, hoy –informé en voz baja, acurrucándome más contra Edward. Estábamos, como era habitual a esas horas de la madrugada, tumbados en mi cama, muy juntos y hablando en voz bajita.

-Sí, Carlisle estaba pensando en eso cuando llegamos –asintió Edward-. No le gusta demasiado la idea, pero confía que todo saldrá bien. Alice no puede ver que ataque a nadie, pero todos sabemos lo fácil que es caer en la tentación.

-Cruzo los dedos –susurré, mostrándole los dedos de las dos manos, cruzados.

-Y yo, toco madera –sonrió Edward, tocándose la cabeza-. Pero no creo que Aro cave su propia tumba, poniéndose en evidencia así.

.

En efecto, Aro no se puso en evidencia dejando seco a ningún paciente de Carlisle, aunque el respeto que el vampiro más antiguo tenía por el patriarca de los Cullen aumentó exponencialmente tras observar cómo arreglaba una fractura expuesta, con huesos quebrados y piel rota, una herida cubierta de sangre, sin que el color de los ojos de Carlisle fluctuara al negro en ningún momento, según vio Edward en la mente del antiguo.

Sulpicia y Esme, a todo esto, parecían estar volviéndose amigas más cercanas. Pasaban mucho tiempo conversando, arreglando el jardín, y Sulpicia hasta había intentado ser amable con Seth, Paul y Jared cuando ellos llegaron de visita, aunque todavía les tenía demasiado miedo y recelo como para tratarlos con la misma maternal naturalidad con que Esme se movía entre los enormes muchachos, hasta dos cabezas más altos que ella.

Félix se había vuelto bastante cercano con los hermanos Cullen más mayores, sobre todo con Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper. Emmett en especial estaba exultante de haber vencido a Félix, aunque sólo fue una vez, en un combate de lucha libre.

Tras el juego de béisbol, las cosas eran más sencillas. Todos habíamos bajado un poco la guardia, empezando por Aro, que ya no andaba toqueteando a todo el mundo para averiguarlo todo, sino que sólo lo hacía en circunstancias especiales o cuando tenía permiso. Sulpicia también estaba más relajada, y Félix había cambiado la sonrisita de superioridad por una expresión más irónica, que parecía ser la natural en él.

Emmett volvió a las andadas con sus bromas, libros que volaban en formación por la casa y tenedores que bailaban el can-can incluidos. Rosalie humeó menos, señal de que estaba más tranquila, y tampoco volvió a incendiar otra cosa de los avioncitos de papel que Emmett enviaba en dirección a su cabello.

Jasper no se volvió a ir de casa; Alice compartió sus visiones. Edward regresó a su mala costumbre de opinar sobre lo que los demás estaban pensando para sí; Esme usó su poder para averiguar quién había sido el que dejó esas manchas de barro en la moqueta blanca, y Carlisle renovó la provisión de sangre donada en la heladera de nuestros huéspedes.

.


	18. Sellado con un Beso parte II

¡Aquí va la segunda parte! No suelo pedir reviews, pero ésta vez son muy importantes para mí. Por favor, si no es mucho pedir, su opinión y crítica constructiva me interesa especialmente. Desde ya, muchísimas gracias.

.

SELLADO CON UN BESO (parte II)

.

Sulpicia, Aro y Félix habían llegado a Forks el quince de agosto. Cuando dos semanas más tarde aún no daban muestras de irse pronto, nadie se atrevió a preguntarles tampoco cuánto tiempo más se pensaban quedar. Alice no podía verlos irse de un modo inmediato, como tampoco podía ver a Aro ni Sulpicia tomando una decisión sobre nuestra condena o absolución. Alice los veía de regreso en Italia, pero era una visión vaga y de algún modo atemporal. Regresarían a Volterra… algún día.

Pero las vacaciones se acabaron para quienes teníamos una farsa humana que llevar adelante, y Alice, Edward y yo tuvimos que regresar a clases. Reinscripción, compra de útiles y elección de ropa corrieron por cuenta de Alice, que estuvo feliz de ocuparse de todo.

De modo que empezamos el último curso en la escuela secundaria de Forks, con tres de los Vulturi aún cómodamente instalados en la casa de los Cullen. La situación sólo podría haber sido más rara si le hubiésemos agregado unos enanitos verdes bailoteando por ahí o algo así.

Los primeros días de clases me parecía estar viviendo una especie de vida paralela cuando entraba al viejo edificio escolar. Allí todo era tan _normal_ que contrastaba con eso en lo que mi vida se había convertido últimamente, que no sabía muy bien cómo definir, pero ciertamente no era normal.

Ángela, Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Tyler, Eric, Ben… el señor Banner, el entrenador Clapp, la señora Cope, el señor Varner, la profesora Goff, el señor Berty… todos ellos eran tan _normales_, que a veces me tomaba por sorpresa encontrarme en medio de una clase de trigonometría, inglés o biología, teniendo que recordarme que no debía respirar dentro de ese aula cerrada y que si seguía mirando fijamente a la nada sólo conseguiría llamar la atención.

Los días pasaron sin pena ni gloria, entre deberes escolares, cocinar para Charlie, y preocuparme por que ninguno de los Vulturi diese la menor muestra de estar por irse.

Antes de lo pensado, estábamos a diez de septiembre y Alice me estaba organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Es ridículo –me quejé yo cuando a Emmett se le "escapó" lo de la fiesta, en venganza porque Alice otra vez le había ayudado a Jasper en el ajedrez-. ¡Ya no cumplo años! ¡No envejezco, no cambio en absoluto…!

-No, pero cumples años –declaró Alice con el tono más rotundo imaginable, apuntando algo más en una larga lista que tenía ante sí-. Oficialmente, cumples dieciocho años. En verdad, cumples dieciocho años por primera vez en tu vida, Bella, eso es una ocasión especial y merece ser festejado.

Era media tarde y estábamos en casa de Edward, supuestamente terminando una investigación para la escuela. A Charlie le dijimos que teníamos tarea que hacer, y que la conexión a internet de los Cullen funcionaba mucho mejor que la mía, de modo que nos íbamos a su casa a terminar de buscar la información que necesitábamos. Charlie de todos modos no entiende mayormente de computación, de modo que se limitó a recordarme que no regrese demasiado tarde.

-Dar una fiesta cuando en realidad ni siquiera se cumple años es inapropiado –objeté.

-Dar una fiesta es tan apropiado en toda circunstancia que no sea un velatorio que casi parece pasado de moda –dictaminó Alice, revisando la lista y tachando algo con el ceño fruncido-. Hum, creo que podemos dejar de lado la piñata.

-¡Podemos dejar de lado toda la fiesta! –protesté, enfurruñada.

-De ninguna manera –rechazó Alice, sin variar el tono de voz-. Tu cumpleaños es el único que tiene algún sentido o lógica festejar, y vamos a tirar la casa por la ventana.

-¡Eso sí que no! ¡No quiero fiesta, y por sobre todo no quiero regalos!

-Yo organizo el cumpleaños, es asunto mío si habrá regalos o no –replicó Alice, impertérrita.

-¿No se supone que es _mi_ cumpleaños? Bueno, ¡yo digo que no quiero regalos!

-Y yo digo que organizo el cumpleaños, de modo que si _yo_ digo que habrá regalos, habrá regalos. Punto. Eso no se discute.

-Pero Bella, ¿por qué es tan grave que se festeje tu cumpleaños? –preguntó Sulpicia, amable, pero confusa-. Teniendo a tu padre aquí, y toda una vida supuestamente humana que llevar adelante, ¿no es lo más esperable que festejes tu cumpleaños?

-¿Ves? Tengo razón –se mofó Alice, añadiendo dos cosas más a su lista.

-No me gusta ser el centro de atención, y menos si es por el hecho que yo oficialmente cumpla años. Eso es algo que no se puede cambiar, pero de ahí a festejar un cumpleaños que lo es sólo en apariencia, hay un trecho muy, muy largo –respondí, fulminando a Alice con la mirada. Ella se limitó a sacarme la lengua.

-Muy bien, tendremos mucho de preparar –dijo Alice, releyendo la lista-. Velas, flores, pastel, bocaditos, sándwiches, bebidas, globos, música…

-¿Para qué rayos queremos comida y bebida, me quieres decir? –bufé, enojada.

-Para agasajar a nuestros invitados, desde luego. ¿O piensas tener a Jake y los suyos toda la noche a pico seco? –me replicó Alice con superioridad.

Me crucé de brazos y gruñí, cada vez más rabiosa.

-Prepara toda la fiesta que quieras, porque yo no voy a ir. Ni lo sueñes.

-Bella, no puedes faltar a tu propia fiesta de cumpleaños. Vendrás. Lo he visto –anunció Alice.

-¿Cómo que lo has visto? ¿No se supone que Jake y los otros chicos están invitados?

Alice parpadeó un momento, culpable, antes de esbozar una sonrisa de disculpa.

-De acuerdo, no lo vi –confesó Alice, que no parecía muy arrepentida de su mentirota-, pero vendrás. Vamos, Bella, vendrás, y si tenemos que sujetarte entre varios…

-Olvidas que todavía tengo mi fuerza de neófita -le recordé.

-Olvidas que contamos con Jasper, Félix y Emmett, tres luchadores excelentes –me recordó Alice a su vez-. Creo que entre los tres podrán contigo.

Me mordí el labio, buscando nuevos argumentos, pero la verdad es que se me estaban acabando las excusas. De modo que suspiré, harta y cansada de la discusión que de algún modo supe desde el inicio que estaba perdida.

-De acuerdo. Vendré a la maldita fiesta. Odiaré cada segundo, no me gustarán los regalos, y me pasaré la noche a cara de perro. ¿Satisfecha? –mascullé.

-¡Sí! Ya verás cómo las pasamos bomba –prometió Alice.

-Pero pongo una condición –advertí, muy seria-. En clases, nadie tiene que saber que es mi cumpleaños. Se acercarían demasiado, me felicitarían. Yo tendría que responderles por cortesía, pero no me alcanzaría el aire, y estaríamos en un problema.

-De acuerdo –aceptó Alice de inmediato-. En clases, nada. ¡Aquí, todo!

Mientras yo mascullaba un insulto, Alice de pronto se volvió a Aro, que nos había estado observando con una sonrisa extraña.

-¡Aro, eso es…! –jadeó en su dirección-. ¿No le parece… excesivo?

-No, en realidad no –respondió Aro con una sonrisa más ancha-. Es más, me parece nada más que lo justo y apropiado. Es… perfecto para ella.

-Hum, tendré que aumentar el nivel de la fiesta, si tendremos ese tipo de regalos –musitó Alice, pensativa.

Sulpicia, con su modo más majestuoso, se limitó a mirar a Aro en espera de una respuesta.

-Estaba pensando en qué podríamos regalarle nosotros a Bella –explicó Aro con una gran sonrisa, que hizo que yo entornara los ojos-. Pensé en algunas cosas que tenemos por ahí, y creo que encontré el regalo perfecto para ella.

-¡No-quiero-regalos! –siseé. Como era de esperarse, nadie me hizo caso. Sulpicia estiró el brazo y tocó con dos dedos el dorso de la mano de Aro.

-Es una buena idea, pero yo estaba pensando en algo menos aparente –respondió Aro. Sulpicia volvió a tocarlo-. Puede ser, claro que sí, pero no creo que sea el más adecuado –contestó Aro otra vez, en respuesta a un nuevo pensamiento. Sulpicia, sonriendo levemente, lo tocó de nuevo-. ¡A eso me refiero! ¿Verdad que es perfecto?

-No será algo que use a diario, pero creo que le sentará maravillosamente –sonrió Sulpicia, aprobadora.

-Bella, tenemos que salir de compras de inmediato –tartamudeó Alice, nerviosa-. ¡No hay forma que puedas llevar ese regalo con los harapos que usas habitualmente!

Yo empecé a preocuparme. ¿Qué pensaban regalarme Aro y Sulpicia? ¿Un automóvil de lujo? ¿Un tapado de armiño? ¿Un anillo de brillantes? ¿Unas entradas para la ópera?

-¿Qué es? –pregunté, cautelosa.

-¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! –canturreó Aro, que parecía en su salsa-. ¡Los sabrás en tres días!

.

-No, no voy a decirte –se negó Edward esa noche, cuando estábamos metidos en mi cama y yo intentaba sonsacarle qué rayos pretendía regalarme Aro-. Es algo… grande, metafóricamente, es todo lo que te puedo decir. Prepárate, porque Alice intentará que estés a tono con ese regalo, y eso la hará volverse un poco… desmedida.

-Lo único que me faltaba, ¡Alice desmedida! –me quejé-. ¿Por qué los Vulturi no regresaron a Italia hace rato? ¡Me hubiesen ahorrado un dolor de cabeza importante!

-Nos hubiesen ahorrado un dolor de cabeza y unos nervios a todos –respondió Edward, que tampoco parecía muy feliz-. Pero están muy cómodos. Volterra los aburre, en cambio, nosotros suponemos una diversión constante. Cada día sucede algo distinto, los licántropos son fascinantes, Carlisle es el acertijo más intrigante con que Aro se cruzó en su historia, Sulpicia considera a Esme su amiga, Félix es mucho más cercano con Emmett y Jasper que con cualquiera de los miembros de la Guardia. Somos entretenidos. Y tu cumpleaños en la cosa más curiosa que se les puede ocurrir.

-Fantástico. Verdaderamente fantástico. Somos entretenidos. ¡Mira qué bien! ¿No debería vestirme también de payaso y empezar a hacer monerías? Quizás eso los divierte tanto que ríen hasta ahogarse –farfullé, sarcástica.

Edward dio una pequeña carcajada, divertido ante mi enojo, y empezó a besarme. El muy tramposo sabía que sus besos siempre disipaban mi malhumor. Como tantas veces, lo que empezó como un beso amoroso se convirtió en algo mucho más apasionado, que Edward interrumpió cuando empezaba a ponerse interesante en verdad.

Maldito autocontrol el de mi novio.

.

La fiesta fue todo lo bien y mal que podría haber ido.

Fue un éxito respecto a que todo el mundo comió y bebió (al menos, todo el mundo humano), bailó y se divirtió. Alice tenía una expresión enormemente satisfecha y orgullosa, la misma que traía Charlie cuando había capturado un pez especialmente grande.

Fue todo lo mal que puede ir una fiesta cuando yo soy el centro de atención, sin desearlo, y para colmo cuando Alice se las arregló con una mezcla de ruegos, chantaje y sobornos para embutirme en un vestido de noche blanco, largo hasta el suelo, de corte muy sencillo a la vez que refinado. Me hacía ver mayor y más elegante que nunca, y mal que me pese, debo admitir que me sentaba maravillosamente.

Las cosas empezaron a salirse de control cuando Edward apareció vestido con un smoking. Cuando Alice, Rosalie, Esme y Sulpicia también estuvieron vestidas como para ir por lo menos a una cena de gala en alguna embajada, empecé a preocuparme. Cuando el resto de los hombres, Aro incluido, llegaron vistiendo smokings similares al de Edward, estuve a punto de salir corriendo, pero Alice debía haberlo previsto, porque me atajó antes que llegara a acercarme a la puerta.

Jake y los otros jóvenes quiluetes que se atrevieron a acercarse estaban mucho más sencillamente vestidos, pero al menos todos usaban pantalones largos, camisas y zapatos. Era más de lo que se podía esperar habitualmente de ellos en cuestión de indumentaria.

Todo ese circo quedó en claro cuando llegó el temido momento de abrir los regalos.

Charlie ya me había dado el suyo, una cámara fotográfica, y Reneé me había enviado el de ella, un álbum en el que colocar las fotografías. Pero como era de esperarse, los Cullen se pasaron.

Carlisle y Esme me regalaron unos billetes de avión, para que mamá y Phil pudiesen venir a visitarme. Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett me regalaron un estéreo nuevo para la Chevy, que reproducía CDs y hasta tenía un puerto de entrada USB, un verdadero lujo asiático para mi modesto vehículo.

Edward aparentemente, por una vez en el tiempo que nos conocíamos, se tomó en serio mis deseos, o tal vez se debía sólo a que lo había amenazado con que si se atrevía a gastar dinero en mi regalo tendría que esperar no hasta que yo tuviese ni treinta ni trescientos, sino tres mil años, para casarnos. Como sea, él y Alice trabajaron en equipo para grabar un CD con composiciones e interpretaciones de Edward, empezando por mi nana y siguiendo con varias otras, todas ellas preciosas.

Jake, viendo los regalos de los demás, casi no quiso darme el suyo, aduciendo que era muy poca cosa. Cuando por fin lo pude convencer, resultó un dije precioso, tallado a mano por él. Era un lobo de madera, pequeño y perfecto, hasta en la misma tonalidad rojiza que tenía el pelaje de Jacob cuando se transformaba. El dije iba unido a una cadena algo rústica como pulsera, y me lo puse de inmediato, aunque no combinaba para nada con el resto de mi vestimenta. Quil y Embry, sin mucha idea de qué regalarme, me llevaron un enorme ramo de jazmines, esperando que el olor de las flores me gustara. Les agradecí mucho, los jazmines en verdad eran mis flores favoritas… después de las rosas amarillas. Seth me regaló un portarretratos de estilo rústico, fabricado por él y decorado con motivos quiluetes.

El resto de la jauría no se había atrevido a venir; Aro los ponía muy nerviosos. Pero me enviaron por medio de los lobos que sí asistieron una especie de tapiz tejido a mano, en el que aparecía un gran lobo con la boca abierta como si aullara, y junto a él una figura humanoide blanca, vestida muy sencillamente, en la que destacaban los ojos castaños. El mensaje era claro, ya que el lobo y la figura blanca aparecían lado a lado en una posición amistosa. Les agradecí muchísimo y prometí colgarlo en mi habitación.

Por fin, llegó el que yo más había estado esperando, pero también el que más temía. Aro y Sulpicia, en nombre de sí mismos y de todos los Vulturi, me entregaron una gran caja de cartón que tenía todavía los sellos y estampillas del correo, indicando que había llegado desde Italia en calidad de correo urgente y frágil. La abrí con algo de miedo, sólo para encontrarme adentro a una caja, ésta vez de madera tallada, de aspecto muy frágil y antiguo, cubierta de piedras preciosas, madreperla y unos intrincados diseños de oro blanco adornando las esquinas.

-Es… en verdad, es excesivo –tartamudeé, apabullada por ser repentinamente dueña de algo tan increíblemente valioso-. No puedo aceptarlo, es demasiado…

-Bella, el regalo está adentro –me dijo Sulpicia con suavidad, mientras Aro reía quedamente. Félix estiró el cuello, curioso.

Como si la caja fuese poco, el regalo era todavía más impresionante. Se trataba de un collar simple, una gruesa cadena hecha de oro macizo, casi escalada, como una suave serpiente que se cerniese alrededor de la garganta. Un colgante oscilaba en la cadena, un blanco diamante del tamaño de una pelota de golf.

Me giré a ver a Aro y Sulpicia con el collar todavía en las manos y los ojos desorbitados. Ellos parecieron satisfechos con mi expresión atónita.

-Pensamos primero en una pequeña corona, y después en un collar de plata y perlas, pero en verdad ésta joya es la más adecuada para adornar tu figura –comentó Aro, sonriente.

Miré vagamente alrededor, sólo para comprobar que los demás estaban tan aturdidos como yo ante la excesiva magnificencia del regalo, hasta Félix parecía sorprendido. Sólo Alice sonreía débilmente. Claro, ella ya lo había visto, por eso me había hecho vestir así en primer lugar.

Edward tuvo que colocarme el collar alrededor del cuello, mis manos temblaban tanto que no pude enganchar el cierre. Me sentí asustada, como si el collar pesara una tonelada en lugar de unos cuantos gramos.

-Aro, en verdad, no puedo aceptarlo –musité, mi voz débil-. Por favor no se ofenda, pero… no puedo. ¿Por qué lo hace? –le pregunté de pronto, asustada-. ¿Por qué me regala una joya que vale más que la casa en que vivo?

-Bella, sin intenciones de ofenderte, pero esto es sólo un poco de lo mucho que tengo. En rigor, no te reglé nada especialmente valioso para mí –dijo Aro, que parecía sorprendido de que yo estuviese más asustada que halagada-. Sé que financieramente vale una pequeña fortuna, pero no es más que una pieza de las tantas que tengo.

-¿Por qué es tan generoso con alguien que apenas conoce? –insistí-. No puedo retribuírselo, y menos si lo que pretende es que una a su Guardia.

-No soy generoso, sólo doy de lo que tengo de sobra –aclaró Aro, su voz suave un poco confusa-. No lo hago para que te veas obligada a unirte a la Guardia, Bella… En verdad, tengo la curiosa impresión de que tu familia está aterrada por nuestra presencia.

-Considerando que usted puede mandarnos a descuartizar y quemar si dictamina que no somos suficientemente inofensivos, no me parece raro que le tengamos miedo –dijo mi boca, sin consultar previamente con mi cerebro si era prudente decir algo así.

Todos me miraron fijamente, y a mí regresó el viejo deseo de que por favor me tragara la tierra, en algún agujero muy, muy profundo. Abrí la boca para decir algo que me disculpara, pero no se me ocurrió nada, de modo que volví a cerrarla.

-¡Joven Bella, hace mil doscientos años que nadie me habla tan directamente! –exclamó Aro con su sonrisa extraña, la que me ponía los pelos de punta-. Sinceridad… una virtud peligrosa –musitó, sus ojos opacos fijos en mí-. Pero en realidad, me ofendes, Bella. ¿Crees que yo mandaría a matar a tu familia?

Era curioso, porque yo era consciente que toda la atención de la sala estaba centrada en mí, y sin embargo, no era capaz de ver a nadie más que a Aro, de oír a nadie más, de prestarle atención a nadie. Sentí como entre sueños que Edward tomaba mi codo derecho, pero estaba demasiado focalizada en Aro como para prestarle atención. Tras un leve titubeo, opté por responder con otra pregunta.

-¿Quiere una respuesta honesta, o una diplomática?

-Las dos –dijo Aro con expresión intrigada.

-Entonces… siendo diplomática, le responderé que confío que alguien que, como es su caso, está encargado de hacer justicia, será lo más imparcial posible y no se apresurará condenar o absolver sin estar seguro –empecé, tratando de no hablar de más ésta vez al menos-. También, que creo que es una responsabilidad enorme para usted solo el tomar el tipo de decisión que podría significar vida o muerte de toda una familia, y que quizás sea más adecuado que lo discuta con sus… colegas, Cayo y Marco –sugerí.

Tras tomar aire profundamente, seguí adelante.

-Siendo descarnadamente sincera, me temo que sí, que usted vino aquí en busca de una excusa para condenarnos, que usted es ambicioso, que si no puede tenernos de su lado, como sus títeres, prefiere vernos muertos, aún cuando está razonablemente seguro de que ninguno de nosotros aspira a quitarle su poder ni su gloria, y mucho menos su vida. Sólo queremos vivir y dejar vivir, cazando animales y fingiéndonos estudiantes de escuela secundaria durante siglos si eso significa mantener nuestra coartada. No queremos, ninguno de nosotros, salir a cazar ni humanos, ni vampiros rebeldes. Somos Cullen, no Vulturi; no es nuestro trabajo ni nuestra vocación.

Durante mi discurso, no desapareció del rostro de Aro la sonrisa amable, educadamente divertida, como si estuviese escuchando a una criatura malcriada protestando por un capricho no concedido. Sulpicia, junto a Esme, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y el semblante inexpresivo.

-Bella, pareces creer que sólo hay dos opciones, con nosotros o contra nosotros, y no es así –me dijo Aro, una expresión dolida cruzando su cara antigua-. No es así. Claro que puedes ser libre, claro que puedes estar en una tercera opción. Podemos ser aliados, amigos, iguales… -me tendió una mano, en un simbolismo tan claro que hasta yo comprendí, y por eso mismo no la tomé.

-No, Aro, parece que usted no me comprendió –le dije, lenta y claramente-. Somos vampiros, pero eso parece ser lo único que tenemos en común; no somos iguales. No podemos ser aliados porque no perseguimos los mismos fines. Y parece poco probable que podamos ser amigos, si lo que usted desea es acabar con nosotros. Sólo si la "tercera opción" es una existencia tranquila, periférica de sus circuitos de poder, podemos empezar a entendernos.

El silencio era atronador. Nadie parecía respirar, sólo los latidos algo acelerados de Jacob, Quil, Seth y Embry sonaban en la quietud de la sala. Aro bajó la mano lentamente, una expresión insondable en su mirada.

Ya estaba. Lo había dicho. Llevábamos más de cuatro semanas conviviendo con los Vulturi, moviéndonos por el campo minado, y no había sido sino hasta esa noche que por fin alguien había hecho detonar el primer explosivo. Parecía que mi torpeza física humana se había convertido en torpeza verbal vampírica.

Sentí más que vi u oí cómo Edward se paraba más firme a mi derecha, sujetando mi codo con fuerza, pero delicadamente; y cómo Jacob se afirmaba a mi izquierda, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Todos los demás miembros de mi familia, licántropos incluidos, se fueron ubicando a mi alrededor, en silencio, los rostros inexpresivos. Carlisle se adelantó un paso, aunque yo seguí siendo el centro de la foto, por así decirlo.

-Lo habrás notado de todos modos en los días que llevas aquí, pero ahora lo sabes con toda seguridad –dijo Carlisle. Su voz era suave, ni por asomo desafiante, pero firme-. Palabras más, palabras menos, éste es el modo en que todos pensamos.

-¡Carlisle, amigo! –Aro tenía una expresión herida en el rostro, en su voz sonaba el reproche gentil. Sulpicia, a su derecha, estaba muy seria; Félix se había ubicado silenciosamente a la izquierda-. ¿También crees que quiero acabar contigo y con tu familia?

-Quisiera que me dieses razones para no tener que creer eso, Aro. Pero no olvides que puedo oír tus pensamientos, sentir tus emociones, atisbar en tus decisiones a futuro –le recordó Carlisle, lo que causó un pequeño estremecimiento de Aro-. No te diré que estoy decepcionado, porque no tengo autoridad para hacer juicios de valor sobre tu accionar. Te invitamos a nuestra casa en un intento de convencerte de que no queremos nada de lo tuyo, y así esperábamos, quizás un poco ingenuamente, que no quisieras arrebatarnos tampoco nada de lo nuestro: nuestra paz, nuestras relaciones familiares, nuestro modo de vida… nuestras vidas mismas. Nos expusimos con la esperanza que eso fuese suficiente para convencerte. Sé que probablemente te reirás por lo que voy a decirte, pero apelo a tu sentido de la justicia, pon una mano en tu corazón y dime con sinceridad si crees que seríamos capaces de atacarte.

Aro seguía estático. Sulpicia entrelazó su mano con la de su marido. Félix se agachó un poco, como preparándose para saltar, pero su expresión era más precavida que decidida. Éramos demasiados contra él, si lo que iba a desarrollarse era una pelea. Sólo por si acaso, liberé mi escudo, asegurándome que cubriese a toda mi familia ampliada.

-Mis queridos, no arruinemos el cumpleaños de la querida Bella con este tipo de discusiones –dijo Aro con voz suave y benigna, agradable, al cabo de un minuto o mil años, no estoy segura-. Disfrutemos la fiesta. Bella, por favor, quédate con la joya, no hay ninguna intención oculta… excepto irritarte un poco con un nuevo regalo. Eres encantadora cuando te enfureces –me sonrió, pretendidamente amistoso, aunque pude detectar el miedo en él.

Sobra decir que la fiesta acabó poco después. Aunque todos aparentaron normalidad, el ambiente estaba decididamente estropeado. Habíamos regresado al estado de tranquilidad fingida de los primeros días de presencia de nuestros visitantes. Una vez que una mina había sido detonada, no era posible seguir como si nada.

.

-Bueno, fue una fiesta bastante inusual –suspiró Edwand mientras conducía de regreso a mi casa-. Que Alice se vaya acostumbrando a que las cosas se le salgan de control, porque si los Vulturi también van a estar presentes en nuestra boda, una escena como la de hace un par de horas en lo más probable.

-Faltan seis años para nuestra boda –le recordé distraída, jugueteando con el enorme diamante del collar. No nos habíamos cambiado de ropa todavía; ambos estábamos vestidos aún con el excesivo lujo, y yo seguía llevando el regalo de Aro y Sulpicia.

-¿Crees que eso detiene a Alice a la hora de empezar a preparar las cosas? –sonrió Edward, irónico-. Me consta que tu vestido ya está encargado, aunque Alice tuvo mucho cuidado de no pensar en él cuando está cerca de mí, de modo que con honestidad puedo decir que no le he visto. Decoración y comida son ámbitos en los cuales no puede avanzar mucho por el momento, de modo que prefiere centrarse en elegir el papel y diseño de las invitaciones, y por supuesto preparar el ajuar y la luna de miel.

-Creo que le dije una veintena de veces por lo menos que no quiero una gran boda, que algo modesto y sencillo me bastará –mascullé, más cansada que enojada. Ya me había enojado y discutido con Alice cada vez que se había tocado el tema-. Si me caso es sólo porque quiero casarme contigo, no para hacer un show.

-Yo le dije lo mismo, pero ella insiste –se encogió de hombros Edward-. Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es fugarnos juntos ni bien tengas el título en la mano. Podemos ir a Las Vegas –sugirió Edward, sonriendo-. Hay una capilla donde te casan sin que bajes del automóvil. Un casamiento es un casamiento, sea como una boda con bombos y platillos, observancia civil y ceremonia religiosa, o en una especie de ventanilla. ¿Sabes? Creo que valdría la pena hacerlo, sólo para fastidiar a Alice.

Sonreí levemente, imaginando la expresión furiosa de Alice si llegábamos a escaparnos de sus fastuosos y desmedidos planes.

-No nos perdonaría nunca –sonreí, sin que me desagradara del todo la idea. Estaba muy enojada con Alice por todo el asunto de la fiesta.

-Probablemente no, pero el enojo se le pasaría en una década o dos –opinó Edward, encogiéndose de hombros-. La eternidad es demasiado tiempo para pasarlo encolerizado.

-¿Te gustaría más una boda al estilo de Alice, o estás de acuerdo conmigo en lo de la ceremonia sencilla? –le pregunté en voz baja.

-Quiero lo que quieras –me respondió, una sonrisa cálida iluminando sus facciones-. Mientras accedas a casarte conmigo, no me importa si es un río infestado de tiburones, en un globo aerostático, en una iglesia o a bordo de una moto. Soy demasiado afortunado al haber obtenido tu amor y tu promesa de que pasarás el resto de la eternidad a mi lado como para que me importen los detalles.

-Te hablo en serio –le dije, un poco enojada por sus exageraciones.

-Yo también –replicó Edward, sincero-. No me importa el dónde ni el cómo, lo que me interesa es casarme contigo. Respecto al cuándo, personalmente creo que cuanto antes, mejor, pero esperaré si es lo que quieres.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes prisa? –le pregunté, extrañada.

-No eres la única que necesita una ducha helada después de nuestras sesiones de besos, ¿sabías? –me contestó, cohibido y burlón a la vez-. El que mis convicciones me impidan seguir adelante… no significa que mi cuerpo piense lo mismo. Eres hermosa, atractiva, no creo que tengas conciencia de cuánto en realidad, y yo te deseo, ¡cómo no hacerlo! Pero no quiero que te sientas obligada a nada, Bella. Tenemos la eternidad por delante, seis años más o menos no harán diferencia.

Edward estacionó, y me di cuenta con sorpresa que ya habíamos llegado a casa. Él se inclinó para besarme, y yo le devolví el beso con ganas. Mientras estábamos ahí, besándonos, se me ocurrió de golpe una idea brillante.

-Edward –le dije, interrumpiendo el beso, agitada-. Apaga tu teléfono.

-¿Qué…? –me preguntó él, confundido.

-¡Apágalo o tíralo al río, pero rápido! ¡Rómpelo de ser necesario, pero YA! ¡APÁGALO!

Aún sin comprender, Edward hizo lo que yo le ordené, medio segundo después de que el teléfono empezara a vibrar, paso previo de una llamada entrante.

-Ahora, vuela a la reserva a traer a Jacob con su permiso de conducir –instruí, abriendo la puerta y saliendo del automóvil-. ¿Sabes dónde vive Ángela Weber? –Edward asintió, más confuso que antes; yo seguí hablando a toda velocidad-. Te espero en la puerta de su casa en cinco minutos. ¡Cinco minutos! Trae a Jacob como sea, no me importa si está desnudo o en pijama, y no olvides su permiso de conducir.

Sin mirar atrás, corrí a toda velocidad hacia la Chevy, que estaba estacionada al lado de casa, como siempre. Oí al Volvo arrancar y salir a toda velocidad, y sonreí satisfecha para mí. Saqué mi permiso de conducir y mi documento de identidad del lugar en el que los guardaba, y luego corrí como una posesa en dirección a casa de los Weber.

Ángela estaba en su habitación, tumbada en la cama. Leía una novela romántica, o al menos un libro de tapas rosadas y con la imagen de una pareja enmarcada por un corazón en la tapa. Usaba unas ropas de estar por casa, pero no un pijama; eso era un golpe de suerte. Era genial que su dormitorio estuviese en la planta baja de la casa, eso facilitaría las cosas. Me acerqué a su ventana y golpeé el cristal con los nudillos.

-¡Ángela, Ángela! –la llamé-. ¡Aquí, en la ventana!

Ángela soltó el libro, sobresaltada. Parpadeó asombrada, pero saltó de la cama enseguida y abrió la ventana.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien…? –su mirada se volvía más y más asombrada y confusa a medida que me miraba.

Recordé entonces que todavía llevaba el vestido de noche, el cabello recogido en un elaborado peinado obra de Alice, las sandalias taco aguja, y el enorme diamante colgando de mi cuello. Pero no tenía tiempo de preocuparme por insignificancias.

-Sí, perfectamente. Necesito tu ayuda –le dije en mi tono más implorante-. ¿Te importaría mucho perderte un día de clases? ¿O dos?

-N-no… creo que… no –tartamudeó Ángela.

-Perfecto. Recoge tu permiso de conducir, o tu documento de identidad o algo, y ven conmigo. Te explico de camino. ¡Rápido! –la urgí.

Ángela saltó como si le hubiesen dado corriente, rebuscó en una cartera que tenía sobre la cama y regresó al cabo de un momento con su documento. Le ayudé a trepar por la ventana, asombrada de la facilidad con que ignoré su apetitoso olor al tener cosas más urgentes ocupando mi mente. Corrimos hacia el frente de su casa, para llegar en el momento justo en que el Volvo plateado se detenía con un chirrido frente a nosotras.

Jacob iba en el asiento trasero, vestido todavía como había estado en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, con una expresión alerta en el rostro. Edward estaba al volante, tenso y confuso, aunque pareció un poco más tranquilo al vernos. Hice subir a Ángela a toda prisa, subí yo y nos pusimos en marcha.

-Sal del pueblo, lo más rápido que pueda esta máquina –le ordené a Edward, que asintió, sin atreverse a preguntar nada. El velocímetro marcó que pasábamos los doscientos kilómetros por hora-. Rumbo al sureste. Chicos, ajústense los cinturones de seguridad, esto se pondrá un poco agitado –les indiqué a Jake y Ángela, que se apresuraron a obedecer.

-¿A dónde vamos, si puede saberse? –preguntó Edward en voz baja al cabo de unos kilómetros.

-El Mercedes sería más apropiado, pero regresar a tu casa a buscarlo no es una opción –suspiré, acomodándome en el asiento del acompañante-. En Nevada hay bastante sol.

-¿Nevada? –preguntó Edward, con una mezcla de confusión y esperanza…

-Las Vegas, Nevada –confirmé con una enorme sonrisa-. Nos estamos fugando juntos, y ellos –añadí, señalando a Ángela y Jacob, ambos atónitos, aunque Jake ya estaba lo suficientemente recuperado para empezar a sonreír-, son nuestros testigos de boda.

.

Viajamos toda la noche a velocidad de vértigo. Jake y Ángela se durmieron en algún momento cerca del amanecer, lo que nos dio a Edward y a mí un poco de tranquilidad para hablar. La expresión de mi futuro marido había sido de felicidad absoluta al momento de saber la razón de nuestra alocada huida, pero se fue apagando de a poco.

-Bella, no tenemos que hacer esto sólo para escapar de Alice –me dijo en tono serio-. Podemos decirle que no, quedarnos firmes en nuestra decisión, enfrentarla.

-Lo sé. Pero tengo ganas de hacerlo –suspiré, sintiéndome rebelde y llena de energía-. Supongo que tras ser un bicho tímido e inseguro durante diecisiete años, esta noche estoy haciendo uso de toda mi rebeldía acumulada. Primero le digo cuatro verdades a Aro, después me fugo con mi novio, secuestrando a mi mejor amigo y a mi amiga en el proceso… Ah, me temo que soy una romántica incurable después de todo, por mucho que diga que no me va lo cursi y todo eso –confesé-. Fugarme con el amor de mi, bueno, no de mi vida, digamos, de mi existencia, es algo tan asquerosamente romántico que sólo a mí podría ocurrírseme.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?

-Claro que sí.

-¿Estás segura de que estás segura? –insistió Edward, serio.

-¡Demonios, sí, o te parece que hubiese montado este circo para que demos la vuelta al llegar a la frontera del Estado de Washington! –siseé, empezando a enojarme.

-Sólo… no quiero que lo hagas porque sientes que no tienes más opción –me dijo con voz suave, la sinceridad brillando en su mirada-. Estoy dispuesto a esperar con la boda hasta que estés segura que es tu decisión, aún si tengo que esperar seis años a que acabes la carrera, o doce años a que cumplas los treinta, o doscientos ochenta y dos años a que tengas trescientos, ¡o los que hagan falta!

Me quedé muy quieta, enternecida ante sus palabras. Él me amaba tanto como para preferir esperar antes que lanzarnos a una boda apresurada, él quería estar seguro de que yo no me arrepentiría, me amaba lo suficiente como para darme todo el tiempo que yo necesitara…

…pero yo no necesitaba más tiempo. Antes de esa noche, no hubiese aceptado casarme con él inmediatamente, pero de alguna manera, algo fundamental había cambiado. Yo estaba lista ahora, no quería ni necesitaba esperar ni un día más.

-Te amo –le dije, sonriendo, sintiéndome más enamorada que nunca-. Edward Cullen, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Era una suerte que Edward tuviese sus reflejos vampíricos, porque de otro modo nos hubiésemos tenido que incrustar contra el transporte de carga del carril contiguo. Mis palabras lo sobresaltaron tanto que dio un golpe al volante que estuvo a punto de convertirnos en una galleta de Volvo. Pero gracias a que mi novio, futuro marido, era lo que era, volvimos a nuestro lugar sin ocasionar un accidente de tránsito.

-Te amo, Isabella Swan –me susurró Edward, su voz tan cargada de emoción que sospeché que de poder, estaría llorando-. Sí, quiero.

-Perfecto. Entonces, estamos de acuerdo –sonreí, satisfecha.

Edward buscó algo en el bolsillo de su smoking, sin apartar la mirada de la calle. Lo encontró por fin, y me tendió una cajita forrada de satén negro.

-Ahora es oficial, ¿no? No querías ningún anillo hasta que nos comprometiéramos –me recordó Edward, radiante de alegría-. Lo llevé conmigo todo el tiempo, esperando el momento justo para rodear tu dedo con él. Es un poco anticuado, es el que mi padre biológico le dio a mi madre, pero… bueno, me pareció… Ah, qué rayos, yo también soy un romántico incurable, según parece –admitió Edward, sonriendo ampliamente.

Le devolví la sonrisa, sintiéndome más romántica, más cursi y más enamorada que nunca.

-¿En serio lo llevabas contigo todo el tiempo? –musité, acariciando con suavidad la cajita, sin abrirla todavía.

-Sí, quise estar listo a la menor señal de que cambiaras de opinión –asintió, satisfecho de sí mismo-. No tenía esperanzas que fuese tan pronto, pero nunca se sabe, ¿no? Anda, pruébatelo -insistió, ansioso.

Acaricié con suavidad el satén, antes de abrir el estuche con lentitud. Rodeado por raso negro, el anillo de Elizabeth Masen brillaba. La piedra era un óvalo grande decorado con filas oblicuas de brillantes piedrecillas redondas. La banda era de oro, delicada y estrecha, y tejía una frágil red alrededor de los diamantes.

-Supongo que es demasiado anticuado -se disculpó Edward medio en broma-. Está tan pasado de moda como yo. Puedo comprarte otro más moderno. ¿Qué te parece uno de Tiffany's?

-Me gustan las cosas pasadas de moda –musité-. Es precioso.

Con mucho cuidado, lo deslicé por el dedo corazón de mi mano izquierda. Me iba como hecho a medida.

-Te queda perfecto –sonrió Edward, radiante de alegría y satisfacción-. Te hace más hermosa aún. No creí que fuese posible, pero lo es.

-Mentiroso –me reí en broma.

-No miento, es la pura verdad –insistió Edward.

-Estás enamorado, eso no te hace objetivo.

-Ah, pero no soy el único en creer que eres increíblemente hermosa –me respondió él con una sonrisa un poco torcida-. Hasta Jacob lo cree.

-¿Jake cree que soy linda? –repetí, atónita.

-Jake es un ser humano masculino de dieciséis años repleto de hormonas, con ojos en la cabeza, que no puede evitar pensar lo que piensa –se encogió de hombros Edward, aunque pude detectar una nota de molestia en su voz-. No lo hace con mala intención y no es especialmente libidinoso o algo así, pero hay veces que no puedo evitar querer golpearlo.

-Creí que era también tu amigo –comenté, dudosa, y empezando a preguntarme si haber traído a Jake había sido una buena idea. Eché un vistazo al asiento trasero, donde Jake roncaba suavemente.

-Es mi amigo y es un buen chico –asintió Edward, un poco tenso-. No puedo tomarle a mal que te encuentre atractiva, cuando es cierto… pero a la vez, me irrita que te vea así. Me pongo muy celoso, aunque sé que no lo hace a propósito y que te mira de la misma manera que miraría a cualquier otra chica hermosa, pero cuando es _mi novia_ la que mira, la verdad, quisiera castrarlo –gruñó Edward.

Tuve un ataque de risa tan intensa que sin quererlo desperté a Jake.

-¿Huh? ¿Bella, que pasa? –bostezó Jake, adormilado.

-Nada, nada. Vuelve a dormir –le dije, aguantándome la risa. Los labios de Edward también estaban apretados en una tensa línea, tratando a toda costa de aguantar la carcajada.

.

Llegamos tras habernos detenidos sólo tres veces en todo el día y por unos pocos minutos cada vez, para cargar combustible, comprar comida y bebida para nuestros acompañantes humanos, y permitirle a Jake y Ángela ir al baño. También, para que ambos avisaran en sus hogares que estaban bien y a salvo, que sus padres (y en el caso de Ángela, también su novio Ben) no se preocuparan y que estarían de regreso pronto. Llamé a Charlie, aunque calculé el tiempo de manera de dejarle un mensaje en el contestador. Pese a mi vena rebelde, no estaba lista para enfrentarme a él por teléfono. Respecto a Reneé, decidí que era mejor no avisarle de nada hasta que las cosas estuviesen concluidas. Edward le dejó un breve mensaje a Esme en el teléfono, diciendo que estaba bien y que regresaría en cuanto hubiese solucionado un asunto de extrema importancia, sólo que lo dijo en voz tan grave y seria que difícilmente nadie sospecharía que fuese algo positivo lo que tenía por delante. Cuando le pregunté al respecto, me contestó que la intención era despistar.

Habíamos hecho todo el viaje a una velocidad que duplicaba y a veces hasta triplicaba el límite permitido, por lo que llegamos al atardecer a Las Vegas. Fue raro comprobar que en poco menos de veinticuatro horas habíamos completado un viaje que normalmente insumiría tres días.

Esperamos dando vueltas por la ciudad hasta que el sol dejó estuvo lo suficientemente bajo como para que Edward y yo pudiésemos salir sin ponernos en evidencia. Afortunadamente, el Volvo tenía cristales opacos, no tanto como el Mercedes, pero sí lo suficiente como para que Ángela no tuviese que morir o ser mordida tras habernos visto brillar como si fuésemos la publicidad de una brillantina.

Entonces se presentó un problema: Jacob Black legalmente era menor de edad. No cumpliría los dieciocho sino hasta dentro de un año más, por lo que no podría actuar de testigo en la boda, a menos que la aplazáramos. Por suerte, una de las cualidades de los Cullen parecía ser estar preparados para cualquier eventual eventualidad, por muy remota y extraña que fuese. De modo que un rato más tarde, la licencia de conducir de Jake decía que él tenía veinticinco años, algo que de todos modos aparentaba sin problemas. Edward era un genio. No sé muy bien cómo lo hizo, porque yo fui con Ángela de compras.

Aunque ni Edward ni yo estábamos muy preocupados por lo exterior, Ángela parecía sentirse mal por sus ropas comunes, según oyó Edward en su mente, de modo que ella y yo fuimos a comprar un vestido y zapatos para ella, y algo nuevo y algo azul para mí. Tenía el vestido de noche, que al menos era blanco; ya lo había usado toda la noche anterior y todo el día, así que podría considerarse algo viejo. Ángela, amable y emocionada, me prestó su anillo de plata, heredado de su abuela paterna por ser la nieta mayor, de modo que ahí tuve algo prestado. Las dos, entre risitas, elegimos un conjunto de lencería azul que yo me apresuré a vestir. Ya estaba lista, había cumplido con todos los rituales previos, podía casarme. Edward había conseguido las alianzas; Jacob me obsequió una rosa blanca, que tomó el lugar del ramo.

La boda en sí llevó no más de media hora. El encargado enarcó las cejas ante el dispar grupo que formábamos: Edward y yo, vestidos de gala; Jacob, enorme como un ropero, vestido con sus pantalones de vestir, camisa blanca y zapatos; Ángela, con un vestido de fiesta recién comprado y cara de emocionado susto. Esto debía ser lo más cerca que Ángela había estado de algo conmovedor y casi ilegal en su vida, y parecía excitada ante la perspectiva.

Ángela fue la primera en abrazarme y felicitarme con un ahogado "felicidades, señora Cullen" que me hizo sentir en las nubes. Era curioso, porque yo estaba tan centrada en mi nube de felicidad que tenerla tan cerca ni siquiera me causaba sed, o al menos no más que Jacob mismo. Era algo perfectamente manejable, lo cual agradecí mucho. Nada como la novia cometiendo un crimen para arruinar una boda.

Compramos comida italiana para llevar en un restaurante céntrico, además de bebidas, y volvimos a subir al automóvil. Ángela comió su porción; Jake comió su porción, la de Edward y la mía. Charlamos animadamente, y al cabo de varias horas Jacob y Ángela volvieron a caer dormidos, lo cual nos dio a mi marido (¡qué raro era pensar en Edward como mi _marido_!) y a mí la oportunidad de discutir un par de cosas.

-Es una suerte que estés hecho a prueba de balas, Charlie irá tras tu cabeza –le tomé el pelo-. Si Alice no nos corta en trocitos nada más entrar a Forks…

-Charlie estará furioso, pero comprenderá. Alice… bah, ya se le pasará –comentó Edward con una pizca de desdén al hablar del enfado de Alice-. Me interesa más dónde vamos a vivir. Que vengas a casa sería más cómodo, pero creo que eso podría herir los sentimientos de Charlie, podría hacerle creer que nos casamos para que pudiese huir de él o algo así. Quizás deberíamos instalarnos en tu casa por un año, hasta que llegue el momento de partir a la universidad. Mis padres podrían pagarle a Charlie una cuota para mi manutención…

-¿Qué manutención? ¡Si no causas gastos de comida ni nada!

-No, pero es lo correcto. Además, a Charlie le gustará saber que estás bien, que me tiene vigilado… soy un delincuente a sus ojos desde el momento en que te robé –comentó Edward, sus ojos dorados brillando divertidos.

-Charlie tendrá que hacerse a la idea que fue idea mí que nos fugáramos, que estoy feliz de haberlo hecho y que no me arrepiento ni un poco –anuncié, orgullosa.

-Lo aceptará, pero no creo que sea mala idea ayudarle un poco a sobrellevarlo –opinó Edward-. Seguramente fue mi mala influencia la que te llevó a hacer una locura como ésa, y saber que me tiene vigilado lo hará sentirse más tranquilo. Pero bueno, ¿sabes si hay alguna casa cerca de la tuya que podamos comprar, o alquilar por un año? Sería más cómodo si tuviésemos nuestra propia casa, pero si está cerca de la tuya, mucho mejor.

-No sé, no suelo ocuparme de los bienes raíces de Forks –le respondí, divertida-. Pero no creo que valga la pena instalar una casa por un año.

-Vale la pena en tanto es más cómodo para nosotros, resguarda las apariencias y divertirá a Alice y Esme el poder hacerlo –señaló Edward, sonriente-. Pero no es realmente necesario. Ya veremos cuando estemos allí. Hum, cerca de casa hay una especie de cabaña, la que habíamos acondicionado un poco para los lobos… necesitaría que se la ventile un par de semanas, después de tanto tiempo habitada por licántropos, pero es una opción. Esme puede hacer milagros partiendo de cuatro paredes y un techo, y eso es lo que esa casita tiene…

-Déjalo estar, ya nos preocuparemos cuando estemos ahí –le dije, sin ganas de interesarme por una casa-. O mejor dicho, Esme se ocupará encantada. Conociendo como trabaja, así arregle la casita del bosque o nos construya un palacete, será fantástico e insuperable, de modo que lo dejo en sus manos.

.

La loca alegría fue dando paso a la preocupación conforme nos acercábamos a Forks. No sólo por lo que diría Charlie, también por lo que opinaría el resto del pueblo. Si los cotilleos habían sido terribles cuando Edward y yo empezamos a salir, no quería ni imaginarme en qué se convertirían cuando, tras desaparecer dos días, regresáramos casados. Mi familia política también me tenía preocupada, aunque Edward aseguraba que se lo tomarían con filosofía.

Pero más que todo eso junto, me alteraba el haber dejado a toda la familia expuesta a los Vulturi, sin mi escudo protegiéndolos, y más aún, tras enfrentar a Aro de semejante manera, sólo para después salir corriendo. Si algo, cualquier cosa, les había pasado en este tiempo, no me lo perdonaría jamás…

Era cerca de medianoche cuando, tras dejar a Ángela en la puerta de su casa y a Jake en la frontera del Tratado, Edward y yo seguimos rumbo a su casa. Íbamos serios y callados; aunque no habíamos comentado nada al respecto, creo que a los dos nos preocupaba lo que los Vulturi pudiesen haber hecho en los dos días que estuvimos fuera.

Edward redujo la velocidad del automóvil cuando entramos al camino medio oculto entre la maleza que llevaba a la casa de los Cullen. La tensión dentro del auto era palpable cuando entramos al espacio despejado delante de la casa, casa que estaba completamente a oscuras.

Me cubrí la boca con ambas manos, horrorizada. El caserón nunca me había dado una impresión tan abandonada ni vacía, tan desolada… tan muerta…

Miré hacia Edward, que sólo entornó los ojos. Después, sonriendo de la forma más leve, hizo rugir el motor y dio marcha atrás, como dirigiéndose de regreso al camino.

-¡ESO SÍ QUE NO, EDWARD CULLEN! –aulló alguien desde la oscuridad, y al instante siguiente Alice tenía la cara pegada a la ventanilla del conductor, sus rasgos de duende torcidos en una mueca de furia-. ¡NI SE TE OCURRA ESCAPARTE!

Alguien encendió las luces en el salón, la casa recobró la vida, y ya estábamos rodeados de los rostros felices, aliviados y furiosos, todo a la vez, del resto de los Cullen. Esme nos abrazó ni bien descendimos del auto, llorando y riendo a la vez.

-¡Estuve tan preocupada…! –sollozó, abrazándonos con fuerza-. ¡No vuelvan a hacer esto nunca, nunca más! ¿Me escucharon? ¡Nunca más!

-Lo prometo, mamá –dijo Edward en su tono más arrepentido.

-Lo lamento, Esme, no quisimos hacerte sufrir, en verdad –me empecé a disculpar.

-¡Idiotas! ¿Tienen idea del susto que nos dieron? –nos ladró Emmett, pero sonreía ampliamente. Ya nos había perdonado.

-Por el bien de mi salud mental, por favor no repitan estas jugarretas, tortolitos –gruñó Jasper, que parecía más aliviado que enojado al momento de vernos sanos y salvos ahí.

Rosalie se limitó a mirarnos con el ceño fruncido hasta que Edward hizo una mueca de dolor y masculló un "golpes bajos no, Rosalie. ¡Golpes bajos no!" Esme nos soltó, pero siguió mirándonos todo el tiempo, como si temiera que volveríamos a desaparecer si nos perdía de vista un momento.

-Edward, Bella, espero que tengan una muy buena razón para habernos puesto a todos en semejante estado de agitación –dijo Carlisle con voz helada, y me di cuenta que era la primera vez que lo veía realmente enojado-. Nos preocupamos muchísimo cuando no regresaron a la mañana siguiente, y ese críptico mensaje que le dejaste a Esme no ayudó en absoluto a tranquilizarnos, Edward. Ahora, ¿van a dignarse a decirnos qué pasó?

Aro, Félix y Sulpicia aparecieron un poco más atrás, y se los veía aliviados e intrigados por igual.

-Nosotros… -empecé, sin saber muy bien qué decir, moviendo las manos frente a mí, cuando de pronto todos ahogaron un jadeo. Comprendí demasiado tarde que habían visto la alianza brillar en mi mano izquierda.

-¡No-lo-puedo-creer! –chilló Rosalie, enormemente sonriente.

-¡Ja, bien hecho! –asintió Emmett, radiante.

- No sabía de sus inclinaciones melodramáticas, par de locos, ¿hacía falta tanto show? –musitó Jasper, pero sonreía.

-¡Oh, chicos, es maravilloso! –se emocionó Esme, abrazándonos de nuevo.

-Bienvenida a la familia, Bella –sonrió Carlisle, olvidado el enojo y reemplazado por una enorme sonrisa. También él se unió al abrazo, y tras Carlisle se sumaron Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper con prontitud. Alice estaba cerca de allí, la expresión dividida entre el rencor y el anhelo de unirse.

-Ven, Alice –le dije, sonriendo entre el fuerte abrazo-. Prometo que podrás dar la fiesta de graduación más esplendorosa que Forks haya visto en su historia. Iré y me portaré bien. Te lo prometo.

Alice dudó sólo un momento antes de unirse también al abrazo, radiante.

-Te odio, Bella Cullen, ¡arruinaste mi diversión! –protestó Alice, aunque la promesa de la fiesta de graduación parecía haberla aplacado.

El abrazo se fue soltando poco a poco. Todos estaban sonrientes, aliviados, felices de tenernos de regreso, y por lo que pude ver, encantados con la boda.

Una voz suave, casi hipnótica, hablando en un idioma desconocido por mí llamó mi atención. Ahí, un paso detrás de Aro y Sulpicia, estaban Xiu y Laurent, mirándonos con educada sorpresa. En toda la confusión yo no los había visto de inmediato, aunque debían llevar un rato ahí.

-Xiu les desea la mayor de las felicidades, que no los queme el sol ni los castigue la sombra; que no falte la comida ni sobren las palabras. Es una antigua bendición –explicó Laurent, que nos miraba tan intrigado como la última vez.

-Edward y Bella Cullen, nuestras sinceras felicitaciones y los mejores deseos para su recientemente iniciado matrimonio –pronunció Aro, tomando las manos de Sulpicia, que sonreía emocionada.

-Felicidades –sonrió Félix-. Hacen buena pareja.

-Gracias. Gracias a todos –respondió Edward, inclinando educadamente la cabeza hacia nuestros visitantes. Yo sólo pude abrazarlo, demasiado feliz de saber que pasaría el resto de mi vida a su lado, y Edward respondió el abrazo.

Alice jadeó sorprendida en ese momento. Aro suspiró, y Sulpicia sonrió indulgente.

-Alice, por favor, déjanos dar las noticias nosotros, ¿sí? –le pidió Aro, un poco tajante.

Alice asintió rápidamente, inexpresiva, mientras Sulpicia daba un paso adelante. Ni bien Sulpicia empezó a hablar, Laurent tradujo a la par para Xiu, que escuchaba con toda atención.

-Lo que vimos aquí, sobre todo en los últimos días, nos convenció por completo –dijo Sulpicia, su voz suave y melodiosa-. Comprendemos por fin a qué se refieren al hablar de sí mismos como una familia y no un clan o un aquelarre. Los lazos, los vínculos, son del tipo de amor más intenso y sincero, amor paternal, filial, fraternal –enumeró Sulpicia, paseando la mirada por todos nosotros-. Comprendemos por fin. Los aquelarres, aún los clanes, son los que están sedientos de poder… pero no las familias. Ésta es una familia, lo intuí cuando los vi compartir ese abrazo colectivo al saber las historias de las conversiones de Alice y Bella, y lo sé ahora con toda certeza.

Xiu empezó a hablar con su voz suave, su mirada fija en nosotros, mirándonos con atención algo obsesiva. Laurent tradujo a la par, sus voces creando un contraste musical.

-Toda esta familia tiene un poder, un poder excepcional e irrepetible –describió Xiu, traducida por Laurent-. Tuve un atisbo de ese excepcional poder la última vez que Laurent y yo pasamos por aquí, pero no tuve ocasión de examinarlo en detalle. Ésta vez pasamos todo un día con ellos, y creo haber dado con la clave. Amor –dijo con una expresión sobrecogida, sus ojos borgoña brillando intensamente-. El amor une y reúne a todas estas personas, que sin tener lazos consanguíneos, descubrieron un poder mucho más fuerte e inquebrantable que el parentesco.

Sonreí levemente ante las palabras de la vampiresa asiática. Xiu había dado en el clavo con sus palabras.

-Cuando llegamos, estaban desesperados por la ausencia de dos miembros de su familia, pero no era el temor de perder dos guerreros ni la angustia de debilitarse como clan –narró Xiu, a lo que asintieron Aro y Sulpicia-. Era la angustia de unos padres que no sabían qué había sido de sus hijos, de unos hermanos preocupados por sus hermanos. Esa angustia y ese temor los hizo descuidados, vulnerables, frágiles… pero se consolaban y apoyaban mutuamente, y eso a la vez los hizo más fuertes que nunca.

Miré a Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice y Jasper sintiéndome más culpable que antes. Se habían debilitado, habían bajado la guardia, por estar preocupados por nosotros. Todo por ser tonta y no avisarles a dónde íbamos, por ser caprichosa y estúpida y querer escaparme. Los había preocupado inútilmente, cuando Edward y yo nunca habíamos corrido peligro. Pero ellos hubiesen podido ser atacados en ese momento. Si Aro hubiese querido, los hubiese podido acabar demasiado fácilmente, estando distraídos y preocupados, ¡hubiese podido desencadenarse una verdadera tragedia…!

Reprimí ese pensamiento. Nada había pasado, afortunadamente, aunque de todos modos, la próxima vez que estuviese por tomar una decisión así de decisiva y seria, me aseguraría de avisarle a al menos uno de ellos, para que no se preocuparan…

-Toda la familia conforma y posee este poder tan extraordinario –siguió Xiu tras una breve pausa-. Ninguno de ellos lo tiene por separado, sólo se manifiesta cuando están todos juntos. Es el deseo de ser mejores, de ser buenos, de hacerse merecedores del amor de los demás miembros de la familia. Es la fortaleza de seguir adelante con esta concepción de vida tan extraña… ninguno de ellos resistiría mucho tiempo estando solo, es la unión la que les da la fuerza.

Quise rebatirle eso, decirle que Carlisle había resistido perfectamente estando solo, pero tuve que admitir para mí que incluso él se había sentido solo y desanimado, lo suficiente para convertir a Edward en primer lugar.

-Posiblemente sea la dieta de animales, que los vuelve más calmados –comentó Laurent ahora, mirándonos como si fuésemos alguna fascinante especie de bichos recién descubiertos-. Quizás la antigüedad ayude a hacerlos más pacíficos. Tal vez es el trato con humanos el que los vuelve tan… afectuosos. Pero es algo que nunca antes había visto, en ningún lugar del mundo, y créanme que visité unos cuantos.

-Comprendemos ahora que es verdad lo que la joven Bella me dijo hace dos días –musitó Aro, mirándome con el mismo respeto con que se dirigía a Carlisle desde que lo había visto trabajar en el hospital-. Somos vampiros, pero hay poco más que tengamos en común. Por sorprendente que pueda parecer, esta _familia_ en verdad no persigue el poder, pudiendo tenerlo. No desea gobernar, teniendo los medios para hacerlo. No ansía el respeto ni la fama, teniéndolos al alcance de la mano.

-Lo que persiguen, desean y anhelan es una existencia tranquila –siguió Sulpicia, mirando a Esme y Carlisle, que escuchaban el veredicto tomados de las manos-, sin luchas –dijo, posando su mirada en Jasper y Alice, que habían entrelazado los dedos de una sola mano-, en paz –añadió, contemplando a Rosalie y Emmett, cada uno de ellos rodeando la cintura del otro con un brazo-, sin miedos –completó, observándonos a Edward y a mí; yo tenía los brazo alrededor del cuello de Edward, y él rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos.

-Si eso es todo lo que buscan, se lo concederemos –sonrió Aro ampliamente-. No tomaremos medidas contra esta familia, que dejó en claro su absoluto respeto por las leyes… y lo buenos anfitriones que son. Queremos, eso sí, recompensar su hospitalidad con un pequeño gesto. Carlisle, mi caro amigo, ¿querrías acercarte por favor?

Carlisle se acercó hacia Aro, con gesto cuidadoso que se volvió aturdido al cabo de un momento.

-Aro, por favor, no hace falta… no fue por eso que te invitamos… -farfulló.

-¡Oh, pero quiero hacerlo! –dijo Aro, sonando extrañamente feliz.

Aro levantó el brazo derecho y tocó primero el hombro derecho de Carlisle, luego el izquierdo y por fin su coronilla. Carlisle había inclinado la cabeza, si era por vergüenza o solemnidad, no sabría decirlo.

-Carlisle Cullen, por el poder que me ha sido conferido, en vista de los favores prestados al mantenimientos del secreto de los vampiros, elevo tu rango, de Conde a Marqués –dijo Aro con voz profunda, solemne.

Miré a Edward, tratando de dilucidar por su expresión si estaba tan sorprendido como yo, y me consoló un poco notar que sí. Edward estaba total y completamente aturdido. Sulpicia, sonriendo ampliamente, se dirigió a Esme, que se había quedado un paso más atrás, patidifusa.

-Supongo que el querido Carlisle, siempre tan modesto, nunca te contó que durante su primera estancia en Volterra, hace ya tantos años, mi marido lo nombró Conde –comentó alegremente.

-No lo hizo –confirmó Esme, los ojos enormemente abiertos-. ¡Llevo más de medio siglo siendo Condesa, y yo sin saberlo!

-¡Ahora eres Marquesa, nada menos! –se alegró Sulpicia, y acercándose a la recientemente nombrada marquesa, la tomó de las manos-. Milady Esme, tienes que prometerme que me visitarás en Volterra. ¡Echaré de menos la calidez de tu familia! Más adelante, cuando puedas tomarte una pausa, irás a verme, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, claro que sí… mi amiga –sonrió Esme, y al segundo siguiente ambas estaban compartiendo un fraternal abrazo.

-Todavía nos queda pendiente la revancha –le decía Félix a Emmett, con una palmada en el hombro-. Sólo espera cien o doscientos años, dame un poco de tiempo a practicar, y verás cómo rompo tu orgullo en el próximo partido.

-"Un poco de tiempo", por supuesto, ¡todo el que quieras! –dijo Emmett en tono burlón, pero me pareció notar que él tampoco tenía apuro por volver a tener a los Vulturi por aquí-. Tómate los siglos que creas necesarios, de todos modos voy a aplastarte, así juguemos mañana o en quinientos años.

-¡Carlisle, que alegría poder despedirnos en paz! –estaba diciendo Aro, sacudiendo la mano de Carlisle con energía-. Tendrás que venir a visitarnos a Volterra, ¡Marcus casi pareció interesado cuando les conté de tu familia!

-Si algo consigue casi interesar a Marcus, tendré que ir a verlo –sonrió Carlisle-. Pero no creo que sea pronto, tenemos una coartada muy delicada que mantener por aquí.

Me tomó un minuto caer en la cuenta que estaba presenciando una despedida. Estaba como aturdida. La absolución me había tomado bastante por sorpresa, pero esta despedida, tan amigable, era más de lo que mi mente podía procesar por el momento.

Y de pronto, Aro, Sulpicia y Félix estaban diciendo adiós, prometiendo escribirnos y asegurándonos que podíamos volver a respirar tranquilos, que no corríamos peligro de recibir una visita de la Guardia. Todo era tan irreal que me pellizqué para ver si estaba soñando o delirando o qué, pero no sólo desperté, sino que recibí un apretón de manos de Aro, otro de Félix y un beso en la mejilla de Sulpicia.

-Felicidades una vez más, Edward, Bella, les deseamos de corazón una vida feliz juntos –sonrió Sulpicia, y en verdad sonaba más como una tía orgullosa que como una majestuosa reina que se rebaja a dar su bendición.

-Muchas gracias, Sulpicia –dijo Edward educadamente, antes de añadir con más fervor en la voz-. Muchas gracias por todo lo que hizo por nosotros.

-Yo no hice nada excepcional, jóvenes –sonrió ella con entendimiento.

Por un momento creí que estaba perfectamente al tanto de todas nuestras maquinaciones y que las contemplaba con una sonrisa de benigna complacencia, como quien sonríe ante las gracias de un bebé. Fue sólo un momento que ese pensamiento relámpago pasó por mi cabeza, pero fue suficiente para darme un buen susto.

-Si quieren verlo de esta manera, fue el tener a una familia tan excepcional lo que los salvó de un camino que, creo yo, haría mucho más difícil para ambos el obtener la paz espiritual –siguió diciendo Sulpicia, y no me cupo duda que si no sabía con seguridad, al menos sospechaba con bastante exactitud, de nuestras intenciones al invitarla a venir junto a su marido, y lo tomaba con simpatía.

-¿Estamos listos? –preguntó Félix, ya desde el asiento del chofer del mismo automóvil importado, carísimo y lujoso hasta lo obsceno, que los había traído a la casa.

Aro y Sulpicia asintieron y entraron al vehículo. Xiu y Laurent, un poco alejados de mi familia, compartieron una larga mirada antes de intercambiar unas palabras en un idioma desconocido para mí. Chino mandarín, probablemente.

-¿Lo pensaron bien? ¿Están seguros de que no quieren? –le preguntó Aro a Laurent y Xiu, con la misma mirada anhelante y hambrienta que nos había dirigido a nosotros la primera vez que nos vio.

El moreno y la asiática se miraron otra vez largamente antes de esbozar una sonrisa y asentir.

-¡Maravilloso, maravilloso! ¡Estupendo! –sólo faltaba que Aro empezara a aplaudir para hacer su alegría otro poco más manifiesta-. ¡Entren, siéntense, por favor! ¡Sean bienvenidos! Me alegro tanto de que hayan aceptado…

Hubo miradas de comprensión y entendimiento entre mis familiares. También a mí me había quedado en claro que difícilmente Aro se iría con las manos vacías, pero el que estuviese feliz con llevarse a dos nómadas que eran prácticamente unos desconocidos para mí, me alegraba y tranquilizaba enormemente. Sólo con Xiu, Aro estaría entretenido un siglo o dos; eso lo mantendría alejado de volver a intentar llevarse consigo a la familia o parte de ella, espero.

El auto fue puesto en marcha una vez que todos estuvieron acomodados adentro, y los Vulturi se alejaron, saludando con la mano mientras se perdían de vista a lo lejos.

Incluso cuando el motor dejó de oírse y sólo la calma más completa, el silencio de las horas frías que preceden al amanecer, pudo oírse, fue que volví a moverme.

-¿Acabó? –pregunté en voz baja, aunque mi voz sonó como un rugido en medio del silencio sepulcral-. ¿Se fueron? ¿En serio?

-Sí, se fueron –confirmó Edward, tanto o más asombrado.

-Se fueron. No están. Vuelven a Italia –murmuró Esme, como si intentara convencerse.

-Resultó que no eran mis padres biológicos después de todo –suspiró Alice teatralmente.

De alguna manera, su broma consiguió romper la tensión, haciendo que todos empezáramos a reír, a abrazarnos y a llorar sin orden ni concierto, todavía demasiado shockeados y asustados como para pensar coherentemente. Me aferré a Edward con energía, y él me devolvió el abrazo apretadamente.

Nos acercamos poco después hacia donde estaba Esme, que lloraba y temblaba como una gelatina, al borde del shock nervioso. Habían sido demasiadas emociones en los últimos días para todos, pero para Esme y su eterna preocupación maternal, primero por Edward y por mi, y después por que los Vulturi se llevaran a alguien, debía haber sido mucho peor.

Carlisle la abrazaba con delicadeza, mientras acariciaba su espalda y le hablaba en voz baja, tranquilizante. También él parecía más joven y vulnerable, el alivio parecía haberlo dejado débil de alguna manera. Me limité a abrazarlos también, con firmeza, dejando en claro que estaba ahí, pero también con cuidado de no lastimar. Edward se unió al abrazo, y pronto Emmett, Rose, Jasper y Alice también estaban apretándose a nuestro alrededor.

Esta catarsis emocional duró un largo rato, hasta que todos estuvimos recuperados de la montaña rusa en que nuestras vidas se habían convertido últimamente. Por fin, nos fuimos soltando lentamente.

-Tenemos que ir a hablar con Charlie –suspiré, mirando a Edward-. Él también debe estar preocupado.

-Preocupado y enojado, aunque cuando habló con Reneé ella le dijo que no sabía de qué se sorprendía –nos informó Esme, sonriendo levemente-. Parece que tu madre esperaba algo así desde que estuvo aquí. Ella admitió que esperaba la invitación a una boda y no una fuga, pero que no dudaba que estarían bien y que regresarían en una semana, acabada la luna de miel, o cuando se les acabara el dinero. Lo que ocurriera primero.

Hubo risas y comentarios al respecto. Alice no reía, sino que observaba mi atuendo con ojo crítico. Al observarme yo caí en la cuenta que seguía llevando el vestido blanco de noche, la joya de los Vulturi, los zapatos y lo que quedaba del peinado sofisticado.

-¡Todavía no me puedo creer que te casaste con un vestido tan común, sin una fiesta, sin invitados, y peor aún: que tus padres _todavía no saben nada_! –masculló Alice, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Lo de la falta de fiesta fue idea mía; el vestido era blanco, de modo que no acepto quejas; tuvimos dos invitados, ya que nos llevamos a Jacob y Ángela Weber como testigos… -empecé a enumerar, a lo que Alice me interrumpió, enojada.

-¡Lo hicieron a propósito! –nos acusó, señalándonos con un dedo, rabiosa-. ¡Se llevaron a Jacob sabiendo que yo sería incapaz de ver a dónde se dirigían mientras él estuviese cerca! ¡Traidores!

-Alice, no es cierto –la contradije-. Le dije a Edward que apagara el teléfono para que no pudieses localizarnos, pero me llevé a Jacob porque en verdad quise, porque es mi mejor amigo y porque era el más apropiado para lo que iba a pedirle que hiciera por mí, no sólo para molestarte. Me importas, pero el mundo no gira exclusivamente a tu alrededor –le señalé con un poco de sorna.

-¡Pero casarse ahora! –se quejó Alice de nuevo, mientras los demás hacían ademanes de impaciencia-. ¿No querías esperar hasta acabar la carrera?

-Estábamos listos –dije yo, convencida-. A veces, la juventud o el tiempo que llevan saliendo dos personas, no tiene nada que ver. Una pareja debe casarse cuando esté lista, ni antes ni después. Nosotros estuvimos listos en la noche del trece de septiembre, y nos casamos al día siguiente.

-Alice, no molestes. Puedes ponerte de cabeza y gritar hurra con los pies si quieres, pero Bella y yo estamos casados, y nada de lo que digas o hagas cambiará eso –le dijo Edward con firmeza y una pizca de petulancia.

Alice siguió quejándose y refunfuñando, pero eran quejas por la fiesta que se había privado de dar, más que otra cosa. Era la única que no sonreía ahora, todos los demás nos miraban felices.

-Si te sirve de algo, cumplí con la regla de lo viejo, lo nuevo, lo azul y lo prestado –le dije, intentando disipar el malhumor de Alice-. Tenía el vestido, que contaba como viejo; Ángela me prestó un anillo. También compré algo nuevo y azul, de modo que estaba todo en regla.

-No veo que estés usando nada azul –observó Emmett, contemplándome de pies a cabeza.

-Porque es algo que sólo pienso mostrarle a mi marido –le sonreí, rodeando el cuello de Edward con los brazos, mientras a nuestro alrededor la familia reía divertida. Edward tenía los ojos muy abiertos, con expresión algo avergonzada, pero hambrienta, mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-Iremos a hablar con Charlie, desde luego, pero después, si tengo que seguir esperando a ver eso nuevo y azul voy a sufrir yo una combustión espontánea antes –admitió en un murmullo ronco-. ¿Qué te parece una luna de miel relámpago de un fin de semana? Podríamos tomarnos el lunes, excepcionalmente.

-¡Me gusta la idea! ¿A dónde iríamos?

-Donde quieras –respondió Edward, loco de entusiasmo, levantándome y empezando a dar vueltas, haciéndome girar-. ¿Te gustaría visitar Europa? ¡París, Londres, Roma! ¿O quizás Sudamérica? ¿Tal vez México? Un poco soleado, pero podemos intentarlo. ¿China? ¿La India? ¿Rusia? Quizás mejor algo más cercano, así no perdemos tanto tiempo viajando. ¿Conoces Canadá?

-Calma, amor –me reí, encantada con su energía-. Canadá estará bien. ¿Podemos salir mañana? Tengo mi pasaporte listo, eso no es problema.

-¡Perfecto! –exclamó Edward, dejándome en el suelo-. ¡Podemos salir hoy mismo! ¡Pomos ir ahora…!

-Ejem, Edward, no te olvides de visitar a tu _suegro_ antes –le recordó Carlisle.

-Vayan a ver a Charlie, el pobre necesita un poco de paz, y díganle que finalmente conservamos la tutela de Alice, el tema lo tenía preocupado también al buen hombre –señaló Esme, sonriente-. Luego pueden ir directamente al aeropuerto de Seattle. Les reservaremos los pasajes mientras hablan con Charlie, así pueden partir a su luna de miel antes que todo Forks se entere. Ya nos contarán detalles de su escapada y eso cuando regresen.

-¡Pero antes se cambian de ropa! –ordenó Alice-. ¡No quiero ni creer que usaron eso dos días seguidos! ¡Y así no pueden tomar un avión, de todos modos!

Todos nos reímos, felices y aliviados de estar en casa, y de que todo estaría así de bien, en paz y sin problemas. Entramos todos en casa, que se sentía más hogareña que nunca. La familia se desparramó por ahí, dejándonos un poco de tranquilidad.

-Charlie tendrá que arrestarme –musité mientras me quitaba el collar-. Sentirse tan feliz tiene que ser ilegal.

-Nos tendrá que arrestar a los dos –opinó Edward, tomando el collar de mis manos y volviendo a colocarlo en la caja, de donde tiene pocas posibilidades de volver a salir-. Si es un delito, somos cómplices.

-Cambiémonos cuanto antes, tengo curiosidad por conocer Canadá… y muchas ganas de ir a disfrutar de nuestro matrimonio en toda su extensión –admití.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí –respondió Edward, entusiasmado-. Además que también son mis deseos, de todos modos. Esta luna de miel será fantástica.

Nuestros planes quedaron sellados con un beso.

.


	19. Epílogo

Queridas/os lectoras/es, éste es el último capítulo de este fic. La historia está completa, no creo necesario seguir añadiendo más y más capítulos. Ésta es la historia de cómo Bella, habiendo sido convertida en vampiresa sin desearlo y sin saber qué conllevaba eso, gracias al Amor encuentra esta nueva vida no sólo soportable, sino que es el camino a la felicidad eterna. Originalmente, la historia acababa cuando Bella despertaba de su laberinto, y los Vulturi no aparecían en absoluto, pero me entusiasmé y seguí escribiendo mucho más de lo previsto. Sin embargo, yo también tengo una vida muggle que vivir; para escribir esto descuidé mis estudios, dejé de ver a mis amigos, comí mal y dormí peor, estuve demasiado obsesionada con mi _Jardín de Senderos que se Bifurcan_. Es hora de dar un cierre a la historia, que está completa, no hace falta más.

Muchísimas gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que dejaron los 509 reviews que la historia tiene al momento en que escribo esto. ¿Saben algo? Al momento de subir el primer capítulo, me impuse un piso de siete comentarios. Si recibía menos de eso, no seguía adelante. Casi enloquecí de alegría al encontrarme con quince reviews sólo en el primer capítulo. Desde entonces, la cifra no dejó de subir, algo que me hace enormemente feliz. Sus comentarios me dieron aliento, me hicieron corregir algunos deslices y revisar un par de cuestiones, y siempre me alegraron el día. Por sobre todo, quiero agradecerles porque nunca fueron groseros. Hubiese sido muy fácil que, amparándose en el anonimato que concede internet, alguien aprovechara a decir cosas hirientes o insultantes, pero nunca se dio el caso, ni una vez a lo largo de tantos capítulos y tantos comentarios, y eso es algo que valoro enormemente.

Aquí me despido, en una de las bifurcaciones de mi jardín. Esta historia culmina, pero quiero seguir escribiendo. Tengo un par de proyectos en mente, que tendrán que esperar un poco. Por si hay alguien a quien todavía no se lo comenté, soy estudiante avanzada de Lengua y Literatura, y tengo que concentrarme en obtener el título que en poco más de un año me dará de comer, si todo va bien.

No digo adiós, digo hasta pronto. Estas 377 páginas que forman el _Jardín_ me hicieron crecer en muchos sentidos, además de disfrutar y divertirme escribiendo. Gracias por acompañarme durante el recorrido.

Con ustedes, el epílogo. Nada como un final feliz para una despedida.

.

EPÍLOGO

.

–12 AÑOS MÁS TARDE –

.

Charlie estaba ansioso. Más que ansioso, terriblemente nervioso sería lo correcto. Mucho más nervioso y ansioso que yo, eso seguro. Y que Edward y yo juntos, también.

Hoy nos casábamos legalmente, ésta vez sin trampas, con la familia presente y todos nuestros testigos mayores edad. Había preocupado a Charlie y mucho saber que nuestro testigo había sido Jacob Black, ya que si bien mi padre intentaba mantener una mentalidad abierta y no estancarse en el tiempo, tras haber caído en la cuenta que la boda entre Edward y yo era algo un tanto turbio, empezó a mirar mi alianza con cierto recelo. Guardián de la ley como era, el que alguien burlara las leyes de esa manera no le parecía correcto.

Por eso, y para darles a él y Reneé la oportunidad de despedirse de mí sabiendo que todo estaría bien, habíamos decidido trasladarnos a Fairbanks, en Alaska, para celebrar la nueva boda, no por un capricho por lo exótico, sino para no darle el gusto a los chismosos de Forks de saber que técnicamente nuestro matrimonio no había sido válido hasta ese momento. Nos llevamos, eso sí, a Ángela, a marido Ben y los tres niños que tenían para ese entonces. Ángela volvía a ser nuestro testigo, algo que la divertía y emocionaba mucho. También Jake, ahora mayor de edad sin falsificar documentos, era nuestro testigo, y viajó junto a su esposa Kerstin.

La historia de amor de Jacob había sido tan extraña que parecía sacada de una telenovela, no sonaba como algo propio de la vida real. Por empezar, estaba el hecho que Kerstin, la esposa de Jake, era sueca.

Jake trabajaba como mecánico de automóviles en Port Angels cuando una tarde lo llamaron de emergencia. Un bus lleno de turistas suecos que habían venido a conocer la tierra de los dibujos animados Disney, la Coca-Cola y las papas fritas industriales, y venían de visitar Washington DC, estaba roto y varado junto a la ruta, para gran indignación de los suecos, que tenía intenciones de ir a divertirse a Port Angels esa noche, que era la última que pasaban en los Estados Unidos antes de regresar a Suecia a la mañana siguiente.

Jake se dirigió al lugar con su caja de herramientas y un puñado de repuestos, y ahí se encontró nada menos que con Kerstin Lindgren, la guía turística del grupo y la única cuyo acento al hablar inglés era mínimo. Kerstin tenía veintiséis años, uno menos que Jake; era rubia, escultural, de ojos azules y curvas generosas. Jake arregló el vehículo con rapidez, no era una reparación difícil, e invitó a Kerstin a salir con él esa noche. Kerstin lo miró de arriba abajo, y debió gustarle lo que vio: un muchacho musculoso, moreno, de cabello oscuro y largo recogido en una coleta, ojos negros y brillantes y sonrisa fácil. Ella aceptó. Salieron esa noche, bailaron y bebieron (sospecho que más de lo recomendable) y acabaron en el departamento de Jake, donde tras una apasionada noche las sábanas quedaron tan arrugadas que nunca más hubo forma de quitarles los dobleces.

A la mañana siguiente, Kerstin se dio una ducha, se volvió a vestir y le dio un largo beso de despedida a Jacob antes de ir a reunirse con los suyos para abordar el avión que la llevaría de regreso a su país natal. Jacob se quedó en su departamento, se bañó, comió algo, vio televisión, ordenó un poco, pero la sensación de vacío no se iba. Le llevó casi seis horas comprender que estaba rotundamente enamorado. Enamorado de una mujer que había conocido la tarde anterior, de la que no sabía más que su nombre y apellido, y que a esas alturas debía estar volando de regreso a Suecia, si intenciones de regresar a éste país. No tenía ni un teléfono, ni una dirección.

Jacob lo pensó un rato largo, y entonces hizo, en sus propias palabras, "lo único que tenía sentido". Vendió su automóvil, la moto que había pagado trabajando para los Cullen hacía casi diez años y que era una pieza de colección muy preciada a esas alturas, el casco y algunas herramientas. Pidió prestado a algunos amigos, sin decirles para qué exactamente. Juntó al fin lo suficiente como para ir a Suecia, aunque sólo le alcanzó para pagar el boleto de ida del avión.

Llegó por fin a un país del que no sabía nada, cuyo idioma no conocía y en el que vivía la razón de su existencia. Era un viernes, cinco de la tarde, y el frío calaba hasta los huesos; tenía sólo ciento veinte dólares en el bolsillo. Jake cambió los dólares por moneda local, se metió a una cabina y con una guía telefónica en la mano, empezó a llamar a los Lindgren. Había como treinta, de modo que se lo tomó con calma. Algunos no hablaban inglés, lo cual fue un problema, pero él lo vio desde el aspecto positivo, ya que al menos estuvo seguro que ninguno de ellos era Kerstin. Al vigésimo quinto Lindgren o algo así, cuando ya casi no le quedaban monedas, por fin tuvo suerte: no era Kerstin, pero sí un tío paterno suyo que la conocía. Kerstin no tenía teléfono, o al menos el tío no lo conocía; tampoco vivía en la ciudad de Bromma, que era donde el avión de Jake había arribado, sino un poco más lejos, en la localidad de Johannesfred. El tío le dio la dirección, describiendo además la casita, que según él no tenía pérdida. Jake se tomó un taxi y viajó hasta Johannesfred, donde se bajó en la puerta de la dirección correcta. Entre lo que gastó hablando por teléfono, el viaje y la propia, no le quedaba un centavo. Tocó timbre. Nada. Otra vez. Nada de nada. Kerstin no estaba en casa.

Once y media de la noche. El frío partía las piedras. Jake llevaba cinco años sin transformarse en lobo, y si bien aún no había regresado por completo a la temperatura corporal normal en un ser humano, el frío era tal que hasta él lo podía sentir. Kerstin seguía sin aparecer. Justo cuando Jake empezaba a dudar si no sería mejor transformarse después de todo y al menos evitar el desagradable espectáculo de ser un congelado cadáver en la puerta cuando Kerstin regresara, un automóvil se detuvo en la entrada, y ella bajó. La traía a casa su novio Lasse, en cuya casa había pasado el día.

Ahora, imagínense la cara de Kerstin, al llegar a casa y encontrarse al joven con el que había compartido una noche de pasión en la lejana Estados Unidos, acurrucado en la puerta de la casa, los labios azules de frío y con cara de no entender muy bien qué pasaba. Me consta que le tomó un momento recuperarse lo suficiente como para hablar, y cuando lo hizo obviamente fue para preguntarle a Jacob qué hacía él ahí.

-Vine para casarme contigo –le respondió el heredero de Ephraim Black, temblando de frío, la nariz enrojecida y los dientes castañeando.

Sin embargo, esos detalles no le importaron mucho a Kerstin, que ante la mirada consternada del novio se le echó encima a Jake y se lo comió a besos y lametones ahí mismo, antes de llevárselo adentro y hacerlo entrar en calor.

El resto de la historia es más sencilla en comparación. Tras una serie de peripecias, incluyendo a Jake reparando automóviles en Suecia y Kerstin convenciendo a sus padres que no se había vuelto loca, ambos se casaron y se fueron a vivir a los Estados Unidos, donde el que tuvo que convencer a sus conocidos y parientes de que no estaba loco ni imprimado, sino sólo enamorado hasta el tuétano, fue Jacob. Contra todo pronóstico, fue Leah Clearwater quien más lo apoyó, tal vez porque entendía algo de amores imposibles. Sam había sido muy poco amable con Jake al saber la historia, pero no se atrevía a mirar a Leah a la cara, ni aún después de tantos años y los cuatro hijos que Sam y Emily tenían para ese entonces, y no volvió a hacer comentaros después de una enérgica defensa de la chica.

Al momento de celebrarse nuestro casamiento, Kerstin estaba embarazada de seis meses. Jake estaba loco de alegría ante la idea de convertirse en padre de la pequeña Astrid, que era el nombre que había elegido. Ése era el acuerdo: si era una niña, le ponían un nombre nórdico; si era un niño, le daban uno propio de los quiluetes. Ya estaba confirmado para esas fechas que Astrid Black era una criatura sana y revoltosa, inquieta desde antes de nacer.

Además de Jake, Seth y su madre Sue, desde hacía dos años mi madrastra, nos acompañaban. A Seth la idea de ser hermanastro de una vampiresa le parecía increíblemente graciosa, casi tanto como a mí me divertía tener por hermanastro a un hombre lobo. Leah tenía menos aprecio por los vampiros y había puesto excusas para no venir, pero Seth estuvo feliz de acompañarnos. Sue parecía menos cómoda en compañía de vampiros de lo que se sentía su hijo, pero por cariño a Charlie había venido también.

Reneé estaba ahí también, por supuesto, junto a Phil, que se quedó atónito al conocer personalmente a los Cullen. Todos ellos habían tenido que ser maquillados y envejecidos por mano de Alice, para no despertar sospechas, y fue así que ahora Carlisle y Jasper llevaban anteojos, Esme y Carlisle tenían canas, y Emmett cojeaba a causa de un accidente sufrido en una obra en construcción.

Las coartadas estaban cuidadosamente preparadas y ensayadas: Emmett tenía una empresa de construcción, que era donde había sufrido el accidente que lo dejó con un tobillo rígido y lo obligaba a usar un bastón. Jasper se había convertido en un académico de renombre, que ya había publicado varios libros sobre filosofía. Alice trabajaba en un estudio contable, y acorde a su nueva edad, iba vestida más seria y formal que nunca.

Esme volvía a trabajar en decoración de interiores y arquitectura ahora que sus "niños" ya eran mayores y ella tenía más tiempo libre. Carlisle seguía trabajando como médico, amaba su trabajo y no tenía pensado retirarse aún. Rosalie, manteniendo la coartada iniciada cuando Edward y yo fuimos a hablar con Charlie tras nuestra fuga y antes de la luna de miel, era oficialmente abogada.

Aún reíamos al recordar ese momento. Tras abrazarme al borde de las lágrimas y sentarse a escuchar toda la historia, Charlie quedó convencido que todo era culpa de Edward, que me había manipulado y secuestrado. No valieron de nada mis aseveraciones que era yo quien había tenido la idea, que lo había hecho por propia decisión y no bajo amenazas ni chantajes, que estaba segura de mi decisión y que lo volvería a hacer.

Charlie alcanzó a esposar a Edward antes que mi marido declarara, con tono calmo, que tenía derecho a hablar con su abogada. Ante la pregunta de quién era su abogada, Edward respondió que Rosalie estaba estudiando abogacía y que era una alumna brillante, que reclamaba hablar con ella antes de ser metido en el calabozo. A regañadientes, Charlie aceptó y le permitió llamar a Rose, quien tras unas breves explicaciones pidió hablar con Charlie un momento.

Lo que siguió fue una masacre verbal. Rosalie, con tono serio y profesional, le dio una cátedra de derecho penal a Charlie, señalándole todos los errores del procedimiento, las incoherencias al presentar los cargos, las equivocaciones en que estaba incurriendo y que harían que Edward pudiese denunciar a Charlie si quisiera. Mi pobre y nervioso padre acabó disculpándose una y mil veces con Rosalie mientras hablaba por teléfono, y con Edward mientras le quitaba las esposas, a lo que Edward respondió disculpándose él con mucho respeto y remordimiento. Finalmente, todos acabamos tan contentos y amigos, con Charlie dándonos su bendición y llevándonos al aeropuerto en el móvil patrulla.

Fue así que surgió la coartada perfecta para Rose, quien en esta versión de nuestras vidas pretendidamente humanas era una reconocida abogada, y que se había encargado de supervisar que no hubiese irregularidades en la parte legal de nuestra boda. Eso dejó a Charlie muy tranquilo, ya que confiaba ciegamente en las habilidades de Rosalie.

La ceremonia fue sencilla y privada, se trataba sólo de un trámite civil. Yo usaba un vestido azul muy bonito, sabiendo que era el color que en opinión de Edward me sentaba mejor. Él vestía de traje y corbata, y al verlo otra vez me pareció tan irresistiblemente bello como el primer día. Suspiré mientras lo observaba firmar con su elegante caligrafía los documentos. Yo seguía tan enamorada, tan absoluta y perdidamente enamorada de él como el primer día, o más aún.

Fue mi turno entonces de firmar los papeles necesarios para que quedara asentado por escrito lo que todos sabíamos: que nos comprometíamos a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. Los demás estallaron en aplausos, al tiempo que Edward y yo compartíamos un ardiente beso. A él también se lo notaba feliz, y creo que un poco orgulloso por haber logrado casarse conmigo otra vez, después todos los problemas y líos que había supuesto la primera.

-Te amo –me susurró con su voz aterciopelada.

-Y yo a ti. Muchísimo –le murmuré, antes de darle otro beso, ante las risitas y los suspiros emocionados de los demás.

.

– 270 AÑOS MÁS TARDE –

.

Alguien tendría que explicarme un día cómo yo podía ser tan ingenua de ponerme en manos de Alice y creer que saldría ilesa. Más que ingenua, era estúpida. Idiota. Tarada. Boba. Peor que tonta. Rematadamente infeliz.

Alice habían convertido todo el cuarto de baño en un salón de belleza y tenía la más firme de las intenciones de torturarme con todas y cada una de las cosas que tenía allí.

-¿Es todo esto realmente necesario? Voy a parecer tonta.

-Nadie se atreverá a llamarte tonta cuando termine contigo –en la voz de Alice había tanta seguridad como amenaza.

-Sólo por que tendrán miedo de que le profetices una desgracia –repliqué.

-Saben que me tomo mi don demasiado en serio para eso, y que Edward me desmentiría –repuso Alice, esparciendo maquillaje en mis mejillas.

-Alice, eso huele asqueroso –me quejé, frunciendo la nariz-. ¿Para qué tengo que dar el aspecto de estar sonrojada? Nadie espera de mí que esté sonrojada, más bien lo contrario.

-Bella, podemos hacer esto por el modo simple o el complicado –me advirtió ella, furiosa en su escaso metro y medio de estatura-. Llevas dos horas quejándote todo el tiempo. Estoy cansándome.

-Son los nervios –me justifiqué, sintiéndome un poco culpable por ser tan molesta-. Me aterra saber que dentro de un rato me convertiré en el centro de atención.

-Claro que serás el centro de atención. ¿A quién esperas que miren?

-A cualquier otro, menos a mí.

-Mala suerte, da la casualidad que es tu boda –me sonrió Alice, satisfecha-. Siendo la novia, es lógico que todos te estén viendo.

Gimoteé para mí. ¿Quién me había mandado a mí a aceptar casarme? Pero claro, las manipulaciones de Alice eran terribles. Le había costado doscientos cincuenta años, pero acabó arrancándome la promesa que le permitiría preparar el festejo de mi boda.

Recordé cómo había empezado todo, hacía unas cuantas décadas…

-Al menos una vez se casarán _en serio_, ¿no es cierto? –había insistido Alice.

Edward y yo acabábamos de regresar de una nueva fuga cuando, un poco desesperada, Alice comenzó otra vez con la misma cantaleta, la de todas las veces que Edward y yo desaparecíamos por unos días para regresar con un nuevo certificado de matrimonio bajo el brazo. Ésta era especial, ya que festejamos los doscientos cincuenta años de casados fugándonos, igual que habíamos hecho ese lejano día en Forks, cuando secuestramos a dos amigos y cruzamos medio país en un tiempo récord.

-No nos casamos _jugando_, fue muy en serio la primera vez, y todas las demás sólo son por diversión –le había respondido yo, un poco aburrida de la reiterativa conversación.

-Pero, ¿verdad que un día se casarán _como Dios manda_? –había pinchado Alice.

-Estamos casados legalmente, lo nuestro no es concubinato pecaminoso ni nada por el estilo –había replicado Edward, ofendido. Por muy abierto que es en casi todos los temas, sexo y matrimonio siguen siendo tópicos delicados para él.

-_Legalmente_, sí, están casados –había reconocido Alice, con un brillo calculador en los ojos-. Pero sólo por el registro civil. No tienen la bendición de Dios.

-¿Y no te parece que es un poco tarde, además de casi irreverente? Llevamos doscientos cincuenta años de matrimonio sin boda por iglesia –le había respondido yo, divertida por su razonamiento.

-Gabriel podría hacerlo. En realidad, creo que está esperándolo –había añadido Alice, mirando a Edward esta vez.

Comprendí demasiado tarde que ésta vez las dotes manipuladoras de Alice habían dado en el blanco. Edward tenía una expresión lejana, pensativa, sin la habitual ironía ante los esfuerzos de Alice por prepararnos una boda fastuosa. Él en verdad quería casarse por iglesia, él tenía la fe de la que yo carecía, y pensaba que una boda religiosa, aunque tarde, era preferible a una falta completa de casamiento.

Llevó tiempo poner todo esto en claro, pero cuando él por fin, superando su renuencia a decirlo, consciente de mi disgusto por las grandes fiestas, lo había admitido, cedí y dejé a Alice hacer y deshacer a su antojo. Yo había arrastrado a Edward a un casamiento casi de contrabando antes, ¿cómo podía negarle una ceremonia religiosa ahora? Aunque eso significara soportar a Alice.

Sobra decir que la pequeña vampiresa, con su cara de duendecillo y sus andares de bailarina, estaba exultante al haberlo conseguido por fin. Sabiendo que era poco probable que yo le permitiese volver a sus desmedidos festejos otra vez, Alice volcó todas sus ideas, creaciones y proyectos en esta fiesta. La ceremonia se fijó para el día en que yo cumplía los trescientos años de existencia, un chiste privado en relación con mi aseveración que no pensaba casarme antes de los trescientos años. Bien, ahora los cumplía, era momento de mantener mi palabra.

La puerta se abrió y entró Rosalie, ya vestida y arreglada. Iba despampanante, como siempre, con un vestido que le sentaba maravilloso.

-¿Dónde está Edward? –le pregunté de inmediato.

-Que no se acerque –ordenó Alice de inmediato. Estaba decidida a mantener la estúpida regla que prohibía al novio ver a la novia el día de lo boda.

-Está cambiándose todavía -dijo Rosalie con una sonrisita-. Él valora mucho su vida, lo suficiente como para saber que no debe acercarse. Esme tiene que terminar unas cosas. ¿Quieres ayuda? ¿Puedo arreglarle el pelo?

-Por supuesto -aceptó Alice-. Hay que empezar por plancharlo. El velo va aquí debajo –señaló.

Sus manos peinaron mi cabello torciéndolo, levantándolo y mostrando detalladamente como lo quería. Cuando terminó, sus manos fueron sustituidas por las de Rosalie, que formó mi pelo suave y rápidamente. Alice movió hacia atrás mi cara, de modo que todo quedara perfecto.

-¿Ves que no es tan horrible? –comentó Rosalie, y aunque no pude verla, ya que estaba a mi espalda, estuve segura de que sonreía-. Con el tiempo, te gustarán las bodas a lo grande.

-No me gustarán y sigue sin gustarme siquiera ésta –me quejé-. Lo hago porque es importante para Edward, no porque yo crea que mi alma va a salvarse por decir "sí, quiero" hoy ante Gabriel. Ni si quiera estoy segura de tener un alma, ni de que los humanos tengan… todo esto me parece superfluo, pero si hace feliz a Edward, allá vamos.

-¿Gabriel todavía no consiguió convertirte? –medio rió Rosalie, empezando a sujetar mi cabello con horquillas.

-No. Soy una asignatura pendiente para él –suspiré, un poco dramáticamente.

Gabriel era el sacerdote que iba a casarnos, y contra todo pronóstico, era un vampiro también. Rosalie y yo lo habíamos descubierto cuando yo acababa de cumplir ciento cinco años, una tarde en que habíamos salido de caza.

Encontramos a Gabriel en el bosque, completamente solo. Estaba entre las raíces de un gran árbol, encogido en posición fetal, como poseído, moviéndose hacia delante y atrás, recitando pasajes del libro de Job y sollozando. Se trataba de un hombre joven, sólo tenía treinta y tres años; como él mismo observaría más tarde con ironía, la misma edad que Cristo. Yo no había visto neófitos antes, por lo que fue Rosalie quien me advirtió: a juzgar por su olor, ese hombre era un converso reciente, salvaje y peligroso.

Nos acercamos precavidamente, pero él estaba tan ensimismado que no nos percibió hasta que le puse una mano en el hombro. Él nos miró entonces, sentándose erguido, y la sorpresa fue doble: de parte de él, al vernos a nosotras dos; de Rose y mía, al ver que vestía una sotana y llevaba un rosario alrededor del cuello.

-Si son demonios, llévenme a donde pertenezco –había susurrado él en español, que yo había estudiado lo suficiente para ese entonces como para entenderlo si problemas-. Si son ángeles… no me merezco su compasión, celestiales criaturas. Estoy maldito.

-Usted está solo, ¿verdad? –tanteé, intentando encontrarle alguna explicación al neófito solitario.

-Yo… estaba junto a un grupo de fieles… habíamos salido en peregrinación, pero fuimos atacados… -sus ojos carmesíes se volvieron enloquecidos otra vez mientras hablaba-. Algo me mordió, me destrozó el cuello… fue muy doloroso… pero no morí…

-¿Crees que haya más por aquí? –le susurré a Rosalie, observando con atención el bosque, perfectamente quieto y en silencio.

-Podría ser –me cuchicheó ella, mirando al neófito con temor-. ¿Qué fue del grupo de fieles que iba con usted?

El neófito pareció enloquecer por completo ante esas palabras; otra vez lloró sin lágrimas, como si sufriera gravemente. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que estuviese lo suficientemente recuperado como para hablar.

-Muertos… -lloró con verdadero dolor, desgarrador, angustiante-. Todos muertos… los vi… era terrible… junto al arroyo… muertos…

Por desgracia, tuvo razón. La decena de personas que lo habían acompañado estaban esparcidas en un radio de medio kilómetro, y todos estaban muertos. Edward y Carlisle se ocuparon de verificarlo, como también descubrieron con cierto dolor y sorpresa, gracias al olor que había en los muertos, que habían sido Peter y Charlotte, dos nómadas amigos de Jasper, quienes habían atacado a esa gente. Era evidente que Gabriel había sido convertido por error, que la intención de los nómadas había sido matarlo junto a los demás. Esto lo averiguaron después de que llevamos al sacerdote, que dijo llamarse Gabriel Márquez, a casa. El pobre hombre estaba aterrado, y nos pareció lo suficientemente inofensivo como para arriesgarnos a llevarlo a casa.

Le explicamos en qué se había convertido, le hablamos de nuestro estilo de vida, le advertimos acerca de las reglas. Se negó a creerlo, prefirió pensar que éramos demonios, que él se había vuelto loco, que era una pesadilla. Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle fueron a cazar con él más tarde; Gabriel regresó más asustado que nunca, pero convencido de la verdad de lo que le habíamos intentado explicar.

Comenzó entonces un largo y doloroso proceso de duelo para él. Lo invitamos a quedarse en casa y él aceptó, ya que no tenía ningún otro lugar al que ir. Era de origen español, aunque lo habían destinado a Anchorage, el lugar en que vivíamos en ese momento, hacía un par de años. El aceptar en qué se había convertido no fue fácil para él. Gabriel era un hombre de fe, era sacerdote, creía en Dios con firmeza, lo cual no hacía el Cambio más fácil de aceptar. ¿Cómo Dios había sido tan cruel, si él había sido un servidor obediente y fiel? ¿Por qué lo había castigado de semejante manera, de forma tan dura?

Fue Carlisle quien lo sacó adelante. Él y Gabriel tuvieron largas charlas, discusiones como las que se tienen junto a una taza de café. Si bien Gabriel era católico y Carlisle evangélico, de la rama que más tarde daría origen al anglicanismo, tenían suficiente fe y visiones en común sobre el cristianismo como para llevarse bien. Se convirtieron en grandes amigos, fueron apoyo y sostén el uno del otro.

Carlisle, y más tarde Edward y hasta Jasper, intentaron convencer a Gabriel que esto quizás era una prueba, y que podía seguir sirviendo a Dios pese a haber sido mordido y transformado. De una manera diferente, de acuerdo, pero podría seguir siendo un siervo fiel. Pero Gabriel se negaba a creerlo, estaba convencido de estar maldito. Las conversaciones con Edward y sus planteos sobre sus dudas sobre el alma y el amor hicieron dudar a Gabriel, pero no lo convencieron.

Esme incorporó a Gabriel a la familia pronto, como una especie de primo perdido, y acabó siendo ella quien le dio las certezas que necesitaba para seguir adelante. Gabriel consiguió darle a Esme la paz espiritual que ella buscaba desde hacía tanto tiempo, al permitirle confesarse con él y asegurarle que no era culpable de la muerte de su bebé, que podía darle la absolución por otros pecados, pero no por esa muerte, que no había sido responsabilidad de ella. Y Esme consiguió hacer sanar a Gabriel, cuando al ayudarle a ella, él comprendió que podía seguir siendo un servidor de Dios, aunque ahora fuese distinto, y que posiblemente sí había algo de cierto en todo lo que decían los demás.

Gabriel se había quedado con nosotros poco más de un año, el tiempo necesario para pasar la peor época de neófito. Después, agradeciendo muchísimo todo lo que habíamos hecho por él, había seguido su propio camino, aunque manteniéndose en contacto. Supimos así que había viajado por el mundo, que mantenía la dieta de sangre animal, y que un poder muy extraño a la vez que muy útil había aflorado en él: Gabriel podía infundir la fe y la esperanza en los corazones de quienes hablaban con él. Quien iba a pedirle consejo, ayuda o consuelo, se iba lleno de paz, de fe y esperanza.

Como era de esperarse, en cuanto se empezó a hablar de boda, lo buscamos y le pedimos que fuese él quien bendijera nuestra unión. Gabriel estuvo encantado, feliz de que por fin nos decidiéramos a, palabras textuales suyas, "dejar entrar a Dios en nuestras vidas". Edward asintió con energía, yo sólo parpadeé. Me pareció grosero decirle que yo seguía sin creer.

Alice me hizo estar de pie de modo que ella pudiera pasar el vestido sobre mi pelo y maquillaje; tuvo que abrochar ella los botones de satén en mi espalda, yo estaba demasiado inquieta.

-Es perfecto –suspiró Alice.

-Es blanco –me quejé.

-Gabriel dijo que podías –me recordó Rosalie.

El vestido había dado lugar a pocas discusiones, pero una en particular había hecho temblar las paredes, y era respecto a su color. Yo sostenía que había perdido el derecho a casarme de blanco en una cama de la suite más lujosa del Halifax Marriot Hotel de Canadá, que era donde había tenido lugar la noche de bodas. Alice no quiso ni oír hablar de un posible cambio de color, e insistió en que el vestido sólo podía ser blanco.

Gabriel intervino por fin a petición de Esme, que temía por la integridad de la casa, y él dictaminó que yo sí podía casarme de blanco, pese a que habían pasado doscientos ochenta y dos años de la última vez en que yo había tenido lo necesario para vestirme del color de la pureza y la virtud.

Más allá de todo eso, el vestido era un sueño. Hecho de satén blanco y bordado a mano, estilo segunda década del mil novecientos, con encaje de época. Era el más hermoso que yo hubiese visto nunca, y era mío. Suspiré emocionada, acariciando la suave tela con reverencia.

-No creí que diría esto, pero casi vale la pena sólo por usar esta belleza –musité.

Alice sonrió ampliamente, con satisfacción, mientras Rosalie se limitó a una sonrisita divertida. Más de dos siglos no habían bastado para cambiar mi gusto por la ropa sencilla y rechazar la extravagancias de diseñador que tanto le gustaban a Alice, pero ése día era una excepción.

-¡Vamos, vamos! –me apresuró Alice, un torbellino de alegría. Me metió el ramo, de rosas y lirios blancos, entre los dedos-. ¿Prometes no despeinarte ni arrugar tu ropa en los dos minutos que tardo en cambiarme?

Le hice una mueca de enojo; Alice corrió a cambiarse. Me quedé con Rosalie, que parecía reflexiva.

-¿En qué piensas? –le pregunté.

-Estaba pensando en los invitados… no sé de ningún otro festejo de estas características, y menos uno que contara con la presencia de los Vulturi como invitados –observó Rose-. Quiero decir, que ellos se aparezcan en algún sitio a ejecutar a los infractores de la ley es algo que conocemos, pero que lleguen a una ceremonia de boda invitados por los propios novios es algo que nunca se había visto.

Le di una pequeña sonrisa. Sulpicia y Esme se habían convertido en íntimas amigas, aunque pasaban décadas sin verse. Sulpicia seguía acompañando a su marido, que gracias a su influencia se había vuelto menos manipulador y un poco más justo. Aro y Carlisle mantenían no una amistad propiamente dicha, sino una especie de respetuosa comunicación.

-Que los vampiros se casen no es lo habitual tampoco –comenté-. Quizás por eso las bodas a lo grande son una rareza.

-Y los que se casan, no invitan a los Vulturi –asintió Rosalie-. Quizás estemos imponiendo una moda al mostrar a Aro y los suyos como alguien que se rebaja a mezclarse con los comunes.

-No olvides que técnicamente somos nobleza, no somos comunes –bromeé, y ella solto os comunes -bromeemos comunes -bromeeos suyos como alguien que se rebaja a mezclarse con los comunes.

en algtó una pequeña carcajada.

-No mencionemos eso otra vez, o Carlisle en verdad va a estallar un día de éstos –rió Rose, divertida-. No sé por qué reacciona tan exageradamente cada vez que uno le recuerda que es noble. Sí, ya sé, él no aspira al poder ni a la nobleza, todo eso le parece una fantochada porque Aro en rigor no es rey y no puede conceder títulos, es algo simbólico antes que otra cosa y todo eso, pero de ahí a enojarse tanto…

Yo me encogí de hombros, sonriente. Carlisle era la persona más paciente que yo conocí nunca y era casi imposible sacarlo de quicio, salvo que uno empezara a llamarlo milord y recordarle que era marqués. Eso lo irritaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

-¿Alguno de nuestros invitados tiene título? Digo, para saber ante quién tengo que hacer una reverencia –pregunté, medio en broma medio en serio.

-Que yo sepa, no. Nuestras primas son plebeyas –dijo Rosalie con una risita-, al igual Siobhan con su clan, y también los egipcios, los amazonas, y por supuesto los nómadas.

-Espero que podamos lidiar con tantos vampiros juntos –musité yo, preocupada-. Sé que todos son buena gente, pero tantos vampiros poderosos en un solo sitio no me parecen algo muy seguro…

-¡Todo saldrá bien! –chilló Alice, volviendo a entrar a la habitación-. Habrá algunas provocaciones y unas pocas pullas, pero ninguna pelea seria.

-¿Heridos? –quise saber, sólo para asegurarme.

-Ninguno. Sólo rasguños y raspones, por así decirlo. Algunos daños materiales… -Alice frunció el ceño y apretó los labios-. Emmett arruinará su traje, el muy idiota. ¡Es un Armani, por todos los Cielos, jugar al béisbol con ese traje puesto es un sacrilegio!

-¿No me digas que justo hoy Félix y Emmett juegan el desempate? –pregunté con una sonrisa.

Emmett llevaba un siglo practicando un poco obsesivamente, desde que había perdido la revancha contra Félix. El recuerdo de la derrota aún lo hacía enfermarse. Habían quedado en que el vencedor sería el que ganara dos juegos de tres, pero el tercero de esos partidos todavía no había tenido lugar.

-Sí –confirmó Alice, los labios fruncidos.

-¿Y quién gana? –quiso saber Rosalie, expectante.

-Posiblemente Emmett –respondió Alice, su molestia dando paso a la satisfacción aunque ella no quisiera-. No es seguro, pero bastante probable. Los Vulturi no son buenos jugando en equipo, menos aún si tienen que prescindir de sus poderes.

-Espero que eso les enseñe, una lección de humildad no les vendrá mal –opinó Rosalie, defendiendo, como es lógico, a su marido.

-¡Ay, es tardísimo! –se sobresaltó Alice-. ¡Vamos, rápido!

Alice recogió la cola del vestido, Rosalie abrió la puerta de la habitación, yo tomé aire profundamente y salimos. La ceremonia se desarrollaba en el enorme salón de la casa, donde todos los invitados estaban ya ubicados.

En verdad, una celebración de boda como ésta debía ser algo que ningún vampiro había visto nunca, ni siquiera los más antiguos. No sólo eran vampiros los integrantes de la pareja que se casaba, también el sacerdote que bendecía la unión lo era, y todos los invitados. La boda se había convertido en una especie de gran reencuentro, ya que invitamos a todos los amigos que habíamos hecho a lo largo de los siglos, lo cual hacía también que el grupo fuese de lo más variopinto.

Había clanes llegados de medio mundo, y unos pocos vampiros que no habían sido expresamente invitados pero se acercaron a curiosear, como esos dos exóticos rumanos, Stefan y Vladimir. Nuestra familia más cercana, compuesta por Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen y Eleazar estaba presente, desde luego, al igual que Aro, Cayo y Marco con sus esposas y la Guardia, que tenía órdenes estrictas de no matar a nadie ese día.

Suspiré con algo de tristeza al recordar a quienes me hubiese gustado que estuviesen presentes ese día, aunque era imposible, porque eran (habían sido) humanos. Charlie, Reneé, Jacob, Ángela, Ben… todos ellos llevaban tiempo fallecidos y yo había superado el dolor más inmediato de la pérdida, pero eso no me impedía extrañarlos a veces.

Charlie había tenido una muerte pacífica a edad avanzada, el tipo de transición que yo hubiese elegido para él de haber podido. Se fue a dormir una noche y ya no se levantó a la mañana siguiente, pasó de un sueño a otro. No había sufrido, y lo más probable era que ni siquiera se hubiese enterado. Reneé había fallecido de una manera tan extraña como había vivido, cuando repentinamente un automóvil se le cayó encima. Sí, por bizarro que sonara, un automóvil que estaba siendo elevado por una grúa para ser colocado en el tercer piso de un museo, como parte de una exposición de automóviles antiguos, resultó no estar bien sujeto; se cortaron las sogas que lo amarraban y se le cayó encima a mi madre, que justo pasaba por ahí. La pobre ya estaba tan anciana y sorda que ni siquiera alcanzó a escuchar los gritos, como tampoco se dio cuenta de nada: la muerte había sido instantánea.

Ángela falleció en el hospital de Forks, cuando a sus respetables ochenta años hubo que extraerle el apéndice, pero su corazón ya estaba muy débil y no resistió la cirugía. Jake alcanzó la nada despreciable edad de ciento doce años antes de sufrir un paro cardíaco fulminante; Kerstin ya llevaba tiempo bajo tierra cuando él murió.

Algo de razón tenían tanto los señores Lindgren como los habitantes de la reserva al dudar de un matrimonio así de extraño, ya que si bien Jacob y Kerstin nunca se divorciaron, sí vivieron separados ocasionalmente y peleaban mucho. Era el tipo de amor más esquizofrénico posible el que los unía, ya que separados se morían, pero juntos se mataban. Ni siquiera la llegada de Astrid y más tarde la de Abraham, los dos hijos que tuvieron, pudo hacer la convivencia más pacífica; sólo la vejez les concedió cierta tolerancia y tranquilidad. Cuando Kerstin enfermó, Jacob la cuidó y atendió con toda la devoción humanamente posible, y cuando el mal se agravó, pareció que los dos estaban enfermos, tanto sufría Jake a la par de ella. Jacob acabó sobreviviendo a su esposa en veintisiete largos años, "demasiados", solía quejarse él, que la extrañaba mucho. Pese a todas las discusiones y desacuerdos, Jake la amó hasta el último aliento.

Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza, intentando centrarme en recuerdos más inmediatos y alegres. Como por ejemplo, Edward esperándome al pie de las escaleras. Rosalie se sentó al enorme piano de cola y empezó a tocar la Marcha Nupcial con maestría, sin un error.

Alice ocupó su sitio, y yo empecé a bajar las escaleras con una lentitud y elegancia especialmente ensayadas para la ocasión. Llegué al final sin un paso en falso, sin tropezarme y sin rodar por las escaleras, todo un logro, considerando el estado de mis nervios al ver el salón repleto de vampiros sonrientes.

Edward me sonrió también al tomarme de la mano, tan feliz, nervioso y enamorado como yo. Habíamos cambiado ligeramente el desarrollo de la ceremonia, de modo que en lugar de entrar yo del brazo de mi padre o padrino, y ser entregada a Edward en el altar, él y yo entrábamos juntos, del brazo, y avanzábamos juntos hacia el altar. Considerando que llevábamos más de dos siglos y medio casados, el pretender que alguien me 'encomendara' a Edward, aunque fuese simbólico, era un poco superfluo. Era decisión de nosotros dos el pedir la bendición divina, en caso de Edward por creer él firmemente en Dios; en mi caso, por darle el gusto a Alice y hacer feliz a Edward… y un poquito, para darme yo el gusto de una boda "blanca, romántica y tradicional" como Edward la había descrito una vez, además de que muy, muy en el fondo de mi almita (suponiendo que como vampiresa tuviese una), yo quizás sí creía lo suficiente como para que la idea de un casamiento por iglesia no me pareciera tan mala.

Tomé del codo a Edward, que admiraba complacido mi vestido. Sonreí otro poco, más feliz que nunca. Edward me interrogó con la mirada, yo asentí levemente, y ambos empezamos a andar por el pasillo rumbo al altar en el que Gabriel nos esperaba.

La música aumentó su intensidad, mientras recorriendo el pasillo yo reparaba en las muchas caras conocidas. Aro sonreía levemente, mientras que Sulpicia parecía emocionada. Ella se había convertido en algo así como una tía para nosotros, la apreciábamos de verdad, y ella a nosotros. Athenadora, junto a Cayo, parecía melancólica, mientras él nos observaba seriamente. A Marco, un poco más lejos, se lo veía tan aburrido como de costumbre.

También había otros vampiros, que yo sólo conocía poco o de los que sólo había oído hablar. Identifiqué a quien debía ser Malitzin, una vampiresa de los tiempos de los antiguos aztecas a quien todos respetaban mucho y ante quien incluso Aro dejaba de lado su habitual soberbia para tratarla como un igual y casi un superior. La rubia delgadita debía ser Brenda, una trotamundos que tenía el raro don de poder hacerse invisible, lo que había ocasionado que la Guardia se volviese medio loca buscándola por media Cordillera de los Andes cuando Aro quiso "invitarla cordialmente" a ir con ellos. Aro acabó desistiendo, más porque temía que la Guardia se rebelara contra él, harta de una búsqueda casi imposible, que porque hubiese perdido el interés. Nikolaos, un vampiro griego, estaba junto a Cruz, uno proveniente de la Argentina y cuyo inglés era pésimo. Samvel, un armenio de expresión severa, observaba el altar con admiración.

Oscar, un antiguo vikingo que debía medir sus buenos dos metros y era una montaña rubia de puro músculo, estaba junto a la delicada Mai Lin, una vampiresa china que había sido mordida a los doce años y que tenía el don de hablar el idioma de las aves. Como era su costumbre, tenía un ruiseñor posado en el hombro. Sitâ, una vampiresa originaria de la India que habíamos conocido cuando llegó a nuestra casa a pedir que intercediéramos ante Aro por ella para que no la obligara a unirse a la Guardia, estaba junto a Malitzin. Sitâ tenía el curioso don de poder ver a grandes distancias, hasta al otro lado del mundo si quería, y eso la había convertido en una rareza muy codiciada por Aro, que no estuvo muy feliz cuando Sulpicia le hizo prometer públicamente que dejaría en paz a la chica.

La pequeña Maggi, Benjamin, Tia, Amun, Kebi, Liam, Siobhan, Peter, Charlotte, Mary, Randall, Charles, Makenna, todos ellos sonreían enormemente; al igual que las amazonas, que observaban la ceremonia con curiosidad. Alistair y Garret observaban con atención, sin privarse de echar miradas desdeñosas a los Vulturi de vez en cuando. Stefan y Vladimir estaban más ocupados mirando a los invitados con ojo crítico que prestándonos atención a nosotros. Laurent y Xiu sonreían, tomados de la mano.

Jane, Alec, Renata, Chelsea, Demetri y Heidi estaban escrupulosamente inexpresivos. Edward sabía que habían sido amenazados con el destierro por Sulpicia si se atrevían a estropear la ceremonia poniendo mala cara.

Félix sonreía, aunque también lo pesqué mirando dos veces a Tanya con los ojos muy abiertos. Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen y Eleazar estaban radiantes, tanto o más que Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle y Esme. Rosalie estaba demasiado ocupada con el piano como para sonreír en ese momento, pero ya sabía que también ella estaba feliz.

Antes de lo pensado, estábamos ante el altar, donde Gabriel sonreía tanto que si sus dientes brillaran estaría iluminando toda la habitación. De pronto, estábamos diciendo nuestros votos, intercambiando las alianzas, y ya nos fundíamos en un intenso beso que arrancó un sonoro aplauso de los invitados, la gran mayoría de ellos tan emocionados y felices como lo estábamos Edward y yo.

No hubo banquete de bodas, aunque el baile se prolongó durante horas. Si bien no puedo jurarlo, estuve bastante segura que entre Tanya y Félix hay química, casi tanto como entre Kate y Garret, e increíblemente, entre Jane y Nikolaos.

Emmett y Félix tuvieron por fin su revancha, que ganó Emmett, aunque estropeando su traje de un modo insalvable en el proceso.

A Alice sólo le faltó ronronear para expresar de un modo todavía más claro la satisfacción que le producía el que la fiesta fuese así de bien. La Guardia se comportó todo lo bien que pueden unos vampiros acostumbrados a matar y salirse con la suya cuando de pronto se tienen que comportar civilizados y aceptar con elegancia que fueron derrotados en un partido de béisbol. Los demás vampiros se contuvieron de provocarlos la mayor parte del tiempo, de modo que no tuvimos nada que Jasper y Carlisle en conjunto no pudiesen manejar para calmar los ánimos.

El baile y la fiesta fueron un gran acontecimiento para el mundo vampírico. Recibimos todo tipo de regalos de bodas, pese a que habíamos dejado en claro que no queríamos ninguno. Desde joyas extravagantes de parte de los Vulturi, como lo son tres pares de gemelos de oro macizo con brillantes para Edward y para mí un conjunto de gargantilla, aros, pulseras y un anillo, todos hechos de plata y zafiros, hasta una casa de veraneo en nuestra isla privada en el caribe, de parte de la familia Cullen.

Como es de esperarse, Edward y yo nos vamos a inaugurar el regalo de la familia, que tantos quebraderos de cabeza y esfuerzo les costó diseñar y construir en secreto, sobre todo con el poder de Edward volviéndose más agudo con el paso de los años. Pero Carlisle tuvo tiempo sobrado de adquirir mi poder en los últimos siglos, y entre eso y una larga práctica en recitar las tablas de multiplicar, la letra del himno nacional alemán y los ingredientes de la poción mágica de las brujas en _Macbeth_, de Shakespeare, consiguieron que el regalo fuese una sorpresa hasta para Edward, por más imposible que eso me hubiese parecido trescientos años atrás.

Sigue la fiesta, sigue el baile. Félix y Tanya están más abrazados que hace un rato, creo que esa relación tiene futuro. Garret quiso propasarse con Kate y ella le dio una descarga eléctrica tal que lo mandó al suelo de espaldas. Desde entonces, el nómada está totalmente embobado con la rubia, que lo está dejando sufrir un poco.

Jasper mete nuestras maletas en el auto, sonriendo. Alice, como de costumbre, so ocupó de empacar sin tomarse la molestia en consultarnos, pero estoy tan feliz que ni siquiera puedo molestarme.

Rosalie me ayuda a cambiarme de mi vestido de ensueño a un sencillo traje celeste, cómodo y práctico. Si lo que tenemos por delante son varias horas de vuelo, mejor ir vestidos con algo más simple.

Edward regresa, vestido él también con algo menos ostentoso que su traje de diseñador. Está feliz, y veo algo nuevo en él. Alguien más no lo notaría, pero yo, que desde hace tantos años vivo a su lado, que estuve con él en las buenas y en las malas, lo veo. Es alivio, satisfacción, mezclado con una dosis de serenidad que antes no estaba ahí.

Me sonríe, y no puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Todo es perfecto en este momento. Estamos juntos por siempre, nos pertenecemos de todos los modos vampíricos y humanos, estamos tres veces casados (sin contar un par de fugas, que sólo fueron por diversión). Tuvimos momentos malos, peleamos a veces, pero nos amamos lo suficiente como para que la reconciliación sea siempre más importante que lo que se dice en un momento de enojo.

Y mañana a esta hora, estaremos en una isla paradisíaca, disfrutando de una semana de relax, amor y sol sin escondernos, antes de regresar a la neblinosa Londres, que es donde vivimos de momento. Edward tiene un trabajo que cumplir en una de las clínicas especializadas en cardiología más importantes del mundo; y yo debo seguir con mis trabajos de investigación en literatura, además que doy clases en la universidad.

Pero por una semana, no seremos ni el Doctor Cullen, Cardiocirujano (Aro aún se desternillaba de la risa ante la idea de un vampiro especializado en operar corazones latientes de seres humanos), ni la Doctora Cullen, Doctora en Literatura Inglesa, sino sólo Edward y Bella, dos personas que disfrutan demostrándose su eterno amor.

FIN


End file.
